Set Fire To The Rain
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: Alyssa Bennett was running from her problems. She hoped that everything would be fine but she was wrong, so wrong. Running away was not the solution and she was going to learn it unfortunately. Can anyone help her ? Eric/OC and some Godric/OC/Eric.
1. Prologue

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

Note : Here is my new fanfiction, I hope you will like it. I hope that Alyssa is not a Mary Sue ! Now, I want to apologize now for the mistakes I've made. I am French, so it's really hard to write in another language.

Also, it is an Eric/OC story but it will have some Godric/OC, it might even become an Eric/OC/Godric story.. I don't really know, it depends. What do you prefer ?

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

I was out of breath and I didn't know for how much more longer I could do this. I was running through the woods, I was running from him and I was running for my life… I didn't want to die and I didn't want to become some kind of vampire's pet. In fact, I didn't want to become a slave to a crazy vampire King or whatever he was… That's the reason why I was running through the woods.

Where was I heading? I don't know. I just hoped I would find a safe place. Where was I? That was a very good question. I only remember arriving in Louisiana, in a small town called Bon Temps, and there's where he found me. I had left Texas, I had left Dallas, I had left my life because of everything which had happened to me because of him.

Him… I didn't even know who he was, the only thing he I was that he was powerful and wanted me for his little ''collection''. That's why he's sent some random vampire to get me, and now that vampire is chasing me through the woods. I could hear him. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I could hear him and I knew that he would find me and take me if I didn't find a safe place…

"Run, little human. You make my little job so much more interesting, " he said. «"I love little games, darling, but you're aware that I'll find you eventually. You know that you'll never escape me. "

I could always try. I just needed to believe in myself. I could do this, I could escape him. I was strong, but he was a vampire... There was nothing I could do. Why was I so cursed? Because that was what I was. I mean, which kind of twenty one year old girls end up being chased by vampires?

I was still wondering how I had gotten into this situation. I was twenty one years old, I was perfectly normal, well not really, but my life was normal.

I was born in a small town in Texas. My parents worked in shop and I've spent all my life in that little town. I had the perfect childhood with my big sister, Kate. My life was great until I started becoming a freak.

A freak... That was exactly what I was. It all started when I was in high school. It started off as a fever, and then suddenly I had changed, I had felt it. I wasn't in control of my own body at times. Things were happening to me, things were happening because of me and I just couldn't help myself. I could've killed someone by accident. It was awful...

My parents had, strangely enough, accepted my little curse, or ''gift'', as my father used to call it… They didn't even reject me when I nearly destroyed our house. They weren't too happy about it, of course, but they knew I couldn't control my ability. I was still their little girl.

My sister had accepted me as well. I would say that she was excited about everything which had happened to me, but well... she's always been a little bit weird and had a love for supernatural things. I was pretty sure that she would've liked this curse. If only we could exchange so that I could be normal and she could be the freak of the family. She would've loved it...

After high school, I had gone to Dallas. I had wanted to become a someone in the huge town. However, I hadn't really done anything because of the famous Great Revolution, the day, or rather night, vampires came out of their coffins... Who would've thought vampires existed? My sister, maybe, but she had always been so excited about these kinds of stuff, while I was just surprised. She was older than me, but she didn't always act her age, but still... She was my big sister.

Anyway, when the Great Revelation was going on, everything changed for me. I was walking home all alone one night, and then suddenly I was pushed into a dark alley. I don't really remember anything, just that I was petrified and the thoughts of dying... I had felt a shot of pain in my neck and knew that I had been bitten by a vampire, but then all of the sudden the pain had stopped.

It stopped because someone had saved me, or rather another vampire had saved me. The one who saved me was called Godric and he had just let the other vampire leave… I remember looking at him while he was smiling sadly at me, asking for forgiveness even though he hadn't done anything wrong… When his fangs popped out, I gasped, but he never bit me.. He only used his hands and his blood on my wound and it had just disappeared magically.

Then everything happened so quickly.. I strangely became friends with the vampire since he had saved me, but he was strange and sad. I didn't know why, but I liked him a lot. I cared for him, but then again I cared too easily for people I had just met… Godric was always very nice to me. He never asked for blood and I honestly wouldn't have given him any. I could be friend with a vampire, I could even care for a vampire, but giving my blood was something else. Godric always tried to help me, especially when vampires were around…

Unfortunately the only reason I was involved with vampires was because they were chasing me. Why? Simply because the one who had tried to drain me that night in the alley talked about me to his King, or whatever he called himself, and that ''King'' simply wanted me for his collection or for his pleasure. I wasn't really sure about the reason why he wanted me, but I honestly didn't want to know and I sure as hell didn't want to meet him.

That was why I had left Dallas... Well, that wasn't entire truth...

I had also left Dallas because I was afraid for Godric and my family, all because of that crazy vampire. I didn't want to see someone hurt because of me.

However, leaving didn't really help, because here I was… If the vampire chasing me caught me, then what would happen to my family?

"Come on, little human. I'm getting tired. I will catch you soon, human."

Alyssa... My name is Alyssa Bennett. I may only be a human but I had a name. Why couldn't he call me by my name? I wasn't a piece of meat…

That was when I noticed something. There was a small light at the end of the woods. There was a house closer than I thought. It was my only chance to survive. if I could enter, I would be safe. I needed to run faster, but it didn't really go as planned.. definitely not. Why? Because I tripped on a stupid tree branch! I was going to get caught because of a branch. No, no, please… Isn't there someone to help me? There was no one of course. I was alone in the woods, well, not completely. My vampire was still here, closer than I thought…

I tried to get up, but a foot on my back prevented me from doing so.

"Darling, I think I caught you. Now, you're going to be very nice to me or I might get a little more rough with you."

I had no choice, but I needed to fight... This was my life. I tried once again to get up and strangely his foot left my back. I tried to run but he grabbed me by my arm, and nearly broke it.

« I told you to be nice, but no! You don't want to. What am I going to do with you? I know he wants you alive but he hasn't said anything about hurting you. Maybe he'll like it, after all, he could give you his blood. »

My heart was pounding inside my chest. His blood? I didn't want to drink vampire blood, I knew what vampire blood did. Godric had explained me everything and I was glad that he hadn't made me drink his blood the night he saved me.

First off, it was gross… I definitely did **not** want to be connected to a vampire and I did **not** want to have sexual dreams about some creepy vampire.

" Tell me, why does he want you? " He asked me, raising his eyebrow. He made me sick. His little green eyes were vicious. He scared me, not only because he wanted to give me to his boss, but because he was creepy as shit.

" He hasn't told you? Well, that's too bad. I'm not going to say anything. " I answered, surprised by how calm I was. I had never thought I had it in me.

" Do not play with me, little human. I could kill you in a heartbeat. "

" But you're not going to because your little boss wouldn't be happy then, right? Poor little vampire.." I definitely had a death wish. I was provoking him.. Why? This was completely stupid.

He growled and his grip on my wrist tightened. It hurt. I was pretty sure that if he continued, he was going to break it.

" I can't kill you, but I can hurt you. You don't want to suffer, do you, human? " He sighed. " Honestly, I don't understand what he sees in you. You seem perfectly normal, of course you smell good, but I don't know. "

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to tell him what I could do.. I just wished I could show him, but it didn't work like that. I couldn't control my ability, but I wish I could. It could be very helpful with all the vampires, but I wasn't sure if I could be so heartless. I was human, not a monster like the one who was holding my wrist.

I tried to yank my wrist away in a desperate movement and strangely I succeed. I immediately started running but I didn't get far because I was suddenly thrown against a tree.

I screamed when my face hit the hard wood and I fell to the ground. My nose was broken, I was pretty sure about it. I could feel the blood pouring from my nose. And my head hurt so badly. My vision was blurry and my all body was trembling.

" Your blood seems so delicious. I really hope he'll let me taste you. "

I looked at him, he was standing in front of me. I was helpless now.. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything and I knew that soon, I would lose consciousness and wake up surrounded by vampires. Why me? I hadn't done anything wrong, I was just special…

" What the hell is going on here? " I heard someone scream and turned my head towards the person.

A blonde woman was standing there, wearing a lovely yellow dress. She had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. Our eyes met for a brief moment and her eyes widened. Then she looked at the vampire, and what surprised me was the fact that she wasn't afraid.

" Who are you and what are you doing here? " She asked, determined to get an answer.

A long laugh came from the vampire's mouth, but died when his eyes fell on the girl. " Nothing you need to know. Stay out of this and leave if you value your life. "

The girl frowned but didn't move. She kept starting at the vampire. Was she crazy? She was provoking a vampire. She was putting herself in danger because of me.. She was going to get hurt, or worse, die, because of me. How could I live knowing that? No, she needed to leave... Or I needed to do something. I needed to use my little power, but I didn't know how… I was frozen.. I was useless.

" You're going to leave this girl alone. " The girl said and my mouth fell open. I wanted to tell her to run for her life, to save herself before it was too late, but strangely she seemed so confident. Could she really help me?

" I didn't really want to kill you, but you're not making this easy. » He shot me a brief glance. « This is all your fault, human. "

He was right.. This was my fault. " Don't do this, please. " I whispered because it was the only thing I could do. My head was spinning, my face was burning, in fact my whole body was on fire.

" It's too late for that, you should have come with me. She's going to die because of you." He turned to the girl, but she wasn't scared, or maybe she was hiding it. " It's such a shame. You smell absolutely delicious. I'm sure you taste even better, but I can't keep you around. You have to die. " He said and started to make his way towards the girl slowly, as if he wanted to make this last longer. He was sadistic, no, he was only a vampire.

His fangs popped out and the girl gasped.

I couldn't let this happen, no, it was impossible. I tried to stand up and help her, but failed horribly. I fell on my back before I got the chance to take a step.

" No! " I screamed when the vampire was nearly touching the girl. My hand was aiming at the vampire, I didn't know what I was doing. I could only feel the fire in my hand, my fear was controlling me now, my fear was controlling my power and I could only let it happen.

All of the sudden fire was coming out of my hand and it hit the vampire… I was doing it again and I didn't know how it was even possible.. I was such a freak… The fire coming out of my hand, it wasn't normal, but it was saving the girl's life… It was the only thing that mattered.

The vampire screamed in pain because he was in flames and since he knew he was going to die, because no one would help him. The girl was dumbfounded and her eyes went between me and our common friend. She was probably scared of me but I wasn't going to hurt her… No, I would never do that, even if I was killing someone, preferably a vampire..

" Sookie! " Another person started screaming when the fire coming from my hand disappeared.

I stared at my hand while the girl and the other person were staring at me and at the dying and burning vampire.

That was when I realized something… I had killed someone.. I had killed a vampire.

What have I done? How was I going to get out of this? I was going to pay for this.. I never wanted this. This was self-defense, after all…

Oh God, this was just a sheer disaster…

However, I didn't really have time to think about that or anything else.

At the very moment, I could nearly feel my heart pounding in my head, my whole body was numb and I felt so weak. The worst thing was that I was really burning deep inside… Was I burning just like the vampire in front of me? What was happening to me? I've never felt like this after using my power… I had felt weak, but not like this..

Was I dying?

I didn't know, but soon everything became quiet and darkness was all around me when I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So here was the Prologue ! I hope you liked it !I'm very excited about this new story !<br>_

_However, I don't really know when I'll update this story, I'll try to do my best but I already have "Misery Business" to write. And dealing with two stories and college is hard so I don't know. I'll try to do my best anyway !_

_Now, please don't forget to leave me a little comment here ? I really want to know what you think about this new story. Plus reviews make me write faster, it's easier to write when you are motivated ! So you know what to do !_

_A little review please ? Tell me what you think about this new story ! Please !_


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 :<span>

Sookie Stackhouse was relieved and happy. She was on cloud nine now that Rene was dead. Of course she wished she could have save her grandmother, but now she needed to live on without her.

She wasn't alone fortunately. Jason was still here and she had Bill. Besides, she was pretty sure that she would be friends with Bill's progeny, Jessica. The telepath had also to admit one thing, she felt a little bit guilty about Jessica. If Bill hadn't killed Longshadow to protect her, she still would've been alive. If only she hadn't helped Eric Northman.

Anyway, she couldn't change the past, and if she could, she would have saved everyone.

Now she just needed to enjoy her time with Bill. She loved him so much and only thinking about him made her shiver. He had come for her during daylight, he could have died.

Tonight was going to be their night. No one was going to interrupt them, no one was going to come between them. Sookie Stackhouse was excited, more than that. She couldn't wait for night to fall.

Right now she was at home, thinking about her lover and getting herself ready. Soon, very soon, he would be here and her beautiful yellow dress would soon be forgotten… She just hoped that Bill wasn't going to rip the dress apart, even though the idea was appealing.

All of a sudden a piercing scream disturbed Sookie's peaceful daydream and gave her a start. What the hell was happening? Why tonight? Maybe it was nothing, it had to be nothing.

However, Sookie needed to be sure about it… A small part of her told her that she needed to go outside, that something was wrong. She just hoped that this time, there was no serial killer waiting for her outside. Well, even if there was, Bill would come for her since it was nighttime. He was already awake and probably waiting to come over.

Sookie quickly went outside. It was dark but the moon was giving her light enough to see. She looked around, trying to know from where the sound was coming from and that was when she noticed the silhouette of a man in the woods, it was the only thing Sookie could see from her house. There was something wrong, because Sookie knew that the scream she had heard had come from a woman.

Great, this was just great, Sookie thought. Another crazy man was in Bon Temps and near her house. She was definitely attracting trouble.

Sookie concentrated on listening to the man's thoughts, but there was only a long and painful silence. There was nothing, either he wasn't thinking or he wasn't human… He was a vampire. What was a vampire doing here and why did someone scream? The answer was evident when Sookie thought about it. The vampire had attacked someone, Sookie knew she needed to intervene.

It was reckless because she already had enough problem but she couldn't let a vampire hurt someone. And even if by chance something went wrong, Bill would be here, sensing her fear. She wasn't alone and she was determined to do something.

She made her way towards the vampire and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the young woman on the ground. Her nose was bleeding, she seemed frightened.

" What the hell is going on here? " Sookie screamed. She couldn't believe her eyes. A vampire had attacked the girl and when the telepath looked at the girl she was sure that he had tracked her, hunted her… Sookie could tell that the poor woman had been running through the woods because of how red her cheeks were.

Some vampires were definitely crazy and Sookie thanked God that Bill wasn't like that. Bill was a gentleman, he had saved her while this vampire was hunting someone. This vampire was a monster. At least he looked like one with his vicious eyes.. And his face, he wasn't lucky. It seemed that not every vampire was good looking.

No one answered and it angered Sookie even more. The only thing to do was to read the girl's thoughts. She was not a vampire so it wouldn't be difficult to read her mind, or so Sookie thought.

There was just one little problem.

She couldn't read her mind, there was something wrong. She was blocking Sookie's powers, it was completely impossible to hear her thoughts. Who the hell was the girl? Sookie had never met someone who could prevent her from reading a mind. Sam was a shifter and Sookie could still know what he had in mind and when Tara was blocking her thoughts, Sookie could still hear her trying to do so.

This girl wasn't normal, but she was human…

Even if Sookie wanted to understand why, she couldn't read the girl's mind. There was a more serious problem right now. She needed to make the vampire leave because he clearly wanted something from the young woman. Did he want to drain her? No, because he would have done it already, so why did he want her?

" Who are you and what are you doing here? "

The only answer Sookie got was a long laugh. Was this situation really amusing for the vampire, because it wasn't amusing the telepath. Her night with Bill was ruined because of this monster.

However, she knew she had made the right decision by coming here. She was probably saving a life tonight.

" Nothing you need to know. Stay out of this and leave if you value your life. " The vampire finally said and his answer only made Sookie more determined to help the girl.

" You're going to leave the girl alone. "

Sookie saw the smirk on the vampire's face. " I didn't really want to kill you but you're not making this easy. " He then turned to the girl. " This is all your fault, human. "

Sookie started to be afraid but she needed to stay strong. She knew he wasn't going to do anything to her. She was Bill's and he was going to come and save her if something went wrong. She had no reason to be afraid because this vampire had no right to touch her.

" Don't do this. " The young woman pleaded as if she was feeling guilty. Sookie knew this wasn't her fault even if she couldn't read her mind.

" It's too late for that, you should have come with me. She's going to die because of you." The vampire simply said and then turned to Sookie. " It's such a shame, you smell absolutely delicious. I'm sure you taste even better, but I can't keep you around. You have to die. " He made his way towards the telepath and Sookie's heart skipped a bit. She really needed Bill right now.

When the vampire's fangs extended, Sookie gasped. Now she was afraid, simply because Bill wasn't there. What was he doing? Why wasn't he here already? Couldn't he feel her fear?

" No! " The young woman screamed and Sookie looked at her. And what happened next made Sookie's blood run cold.

Fire was coming out of the girl's right hand and the vampire was burning, screaming. She was killing a vampire by using her hand and fire. How was that even possible? Who the hell was this girl? How could she do that kind of thing?

Sookie was now trembling and her eyes went between the vampire and the girl. She just couldn't understand what was happening. This girl was not human, that was why she couldn't read her mind…

" Sookie! " Bill screamed when he finally arrived. His hand snaked around her waist as he brought her close to him.

She was safe, she was okay. Bill was afraid of being late, he felt her fear minutes before and ran to her as soon as possible.

Bill's eyes widened when he saw what was happening. A vampire on fire because someone was burning him. The vampire was dying and soon he would be dead, truly dead, because of the young woman on the ground.

" Sookie, are you alright? "

Sookie only nodded while her eyes were glued to the girl. The vampire's screams were dying down and soon he disappeared… He turned into ashes, not into a pool of blood like Longshadown had and that was only because the girl had killed him by burning him.

Sookie then noticed something. She could hear something coming from the girl. It was like the walls which prevented her from reading her mind were breaking. Sookie concentrated and she could now understand the girl. She was completely panicked, she didn't really know what was happening. She was scared when she realized that she had killed someone.

She was also in pain and soon she lost consciousness and everything was silent.

" What happened here? " Bill asked, not even moving.

" I don't know… I heard a scream, came out and… Oh my God. "

Sookie was now realizing what had just occurred. She had once again put herself in danger to save someone.

" She set fire to the vampire… I couldn't hear her thoughts at first, but then, Bill she was so scared. "

" You could've gotten hurt Sookie. What were you thinking? " Bill asked slowly.

" I don't know. Bill, we need to do something, we can't let her alone in the woods. "

Even if Sookie knew she could have died by trying to save the girl, she still wanted to help her. No, she needed to help her. How could she look at herself in a mirror if she left the girl alone in the woods while she was hurt ?

" Sookie, I don't really know if this is a good idea. You've seen what she's done, she could do the same thing to us. " Bill stated. He didn't want to have anything to do with the girl. Who knew what she could do to them? Bill couldn't take that risk.

" Bill! She's hurt, she was chased by a vampire! Of course, she killed him, but she was lost and scared. We can't leave her alone in the woods. I'm sure that she won't do anything against us. " Sookie was now begging. " If you don't want to help me, Bill I… "

" No, I'll help you. " Bill interrupted her and went next to the unconscious girl. He knelt and took her in his arms. « I don't agree with this, but I'll do it for you. However, we need to be careful because we don't know what she can do. »

Sookie and Bill started to walk towards the telepath's house.

In the living room, Bill gently laid the girl down. He had to admit one strange thing about the girl, and that was that she smelled delicious that Bill had to restrain himself since she was bleeding. What was she? She couldn't be only human.

" She looks so young. " Sookie muttered to herself as she looked at the unconscious girl. She couldn't be any older than Sookie was. She was just like Sookie, blonde, and she seemed so fragile. Why was she involved with vampires? She also seemed so innocent. She couldn't be a fangbanger, she had no fang marks on her neck and Sookie was sure she didn't have any.

" I hope that no other vampire comes for her. " Bill stated as he went next to Sookie.

" It doesn't matter, she'll be safe here. I won't let anyone come in and you know it. " The telepath said and hugged Bill. She needed him more than ever right now. " It was supposed to be our night and once again it's a disaster. " She said in a sigh.

She was disappointed, but then again, they had saved a life. It wasn't a sheer disaster, but it wasn't exactly what Sookie had imagined.

The worst thing now, was that Sookie didn't know what she should do. The girl was hurt and unconscious, her nose was bleeding and it might be broken. They needed to go to a hospital, but Sookie wasn't sure it was the best idea.

" I don't know what to do, Bill. " Sookie admitted.

" You already know what I think about this. We should get her away from us, Sookie. That girl is trouble. "

Sookie knew Bill was right, but she couldn't do it. She felt the need to keep the girl safe.

" No, we can't do this. Maybe we should just wait until she regains consciousness. Maybe then she'll be able to explain to us what happened. "

Yes, that what they were going to do. After that Sookie could take a decision and then they could take the girl to a hospital.

" There's just one little problem, Sookie. If she wakes up during daylight, I won't be here to protect you. We don't know who she is or what she can do. What if she tries to kill you? I won't be able to come, I can't allow this, Sookie. You're not putting yourself in more danger! "

The girl was not dangerous, Sookie could feel it. Then again, she could understand why Bill was so worried after everything which had happened to her…

" Then I'll call Sam and he'll stay with me. You don't have to worry, Bill. Everything's going to be fine. " Sookie said as she took Bill's hand in her own. She felt lucky to have him at this very moment, he was so worried about her, she found it just adorable.

" Alright, but honestly, Sookie, what were you thinking? And don't tell me that you don't know. "

" I… I felt the need to help her, Bill. It's such a strange feeling, I knew I had to save her. The girl, she's special. "

Special was an euphemism. She was a supernatural being…

" I don't even know her name, maybe she has her identity card somewhere. " Sookie said and let go of Bill's hand. She needed to check the girl's pockets.

" Sookie, I don't think you should do it. This is- "

" -She's unconscious, Bill. I don't think she'll wake up soon. " Sookie said, interrupting Bill. The telepath had made up her mind and no one was going to stop her. Plus, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

And tonight, she was lucky because she just found out just what she had been searching for.

" Her name's Alyssa Bennett, she twenty-one… She's from Texas. Why was she in Bon Temps? It makes no sense."

" We'll ask her when she's awake. "

* * *

><p>" So, tell me again, Sookie. That girl had fire coming out of her hand and she killed a vampire ? " I heard a man saying.<p>

I was laying on something very soft, a couch probably, and it felt very nice considering the situation I was in.

My head hurt like hell and I couldn't feel my nose anymore. Well, I could feel it, but I only felt endless pain.

I wasn't burning like before. I still probably had a fever, but someone had placed a wet tissue on my forehead. It felt good, so good.

Then my whole body felt numb. I didn't know if I could move. Even the thought of opening my eyes hurt. It's incredible. I've never felt so much pain in my entire life…

How could I have let this happen?

Yes, I was remembering everything now. I had killed a vampire with my fire. I had become a monster…

" Yes, she did. She saved my life and herself. " A woman answered, Sookie probably, since the man had called her that.

Was she the woman who had tried to save me? Probably… At least she was safe and I was relieved.

" The strangest thing about her is that I couldn't read her mind. I can read yours, but I can't read vampire's.. And that girl, she's clearly not a vampire… Then, just before falling unconscious, I heard her. "

Wait a minute, was that woman serious? She was reading minds, how was that possible? It didn't really matter, because everything's possible in our strange little world. Vampires existed, I had fire coming out of my hand, so why not a telepath?

I tried to move, but couldn't… I only groaned in pain…

" She's waking up. " Sookie said and I felt someone sitting next to me. The wet tissue was removed from my forehead.

" Sookie, after everything you've told me, maybe you should stay away from her. "

I would never hurt her intentionally, I knew it… Of course, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control my power, but it was true that I could hurt someone next to me because of it.. I just hoped that I wasn't going to do so…

Now I knew I wasn't going to hurt it because my power was working with my fear or my anger, and right now I wasn't afraid and I wasn't angry. I felt perfectly safe here with Sookie and the man.

" Sam, it's okay. She's not going to hurt me. I can feel it. "

" You can't know that, you can't read her mind, Sookie. "The man insisted.

" I know what I'm doing, just trust me. " I felt her hand on my forehead. "You are safe here, can you open your eyes?"

I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I needed to.

It hurt, even that small thing hurt, but I did it anyway. My eyes fluttered open and met Sookie's eyes. They were full of compassion.

" Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and the man standing over there is Sam Merlotte. " She said and smiled at me.

She was the one from the woods.

" I-I'm Alyssa Bennett. " I whispered.

" I know, I saw it on your identity card. How do you feel? "

Was she joking? I felt like hell and, of course, I probably looked like hell. She knew how I felt, after witnessing what had happened with my follower.

" Sam, can you bring me a glass of water. I'm sure her throat is sore. "

The man nodded and left me alone with Sookie.

" I'm glad you woke up. I was worried after last night.. You, you set fire to that vampire. Why was he even chasing you? What happened back there? What are you? " She asked.

Those were good questions, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her. Well, she had helped me and she was being nice. Maybe I could give her a chance, but I knew that I couldn't stay here for too long. If the vampire, who was following me had told his boss where he was, then other vampires would come. I just couldn't put anyone in danger…

" It's a long story, but thank you for helping me. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I know that you were probably expecting something else for this chapter but I needed to make Sookie's point of view. I also think Eric will appear in chapter 3. I am very excited about this story by the way !<em>

_A huge huge thanks to everyone who read the story and who added it to their favorites. It means really a lot !_

_I also want to thank coolppl13, SwedeHeart14, Unknown In The Twilight, kykyxstandler and zebra-scarf for their reviews._

_Anyway, please, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I'd like to know what you think about this chapter. Please ?_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 :<span>

I didn't know where to start… And I didn't know if I should tell the woman who had helped me everything about me. I could feel I was safe with her, I knew that I could strangely trust her. It was like an invisible force was pushing me towards her. After all I had ended up near her house, wasn't that some kind of sign?

Maybe I wanted to believe it and I wanted to believe that I could trust her…

Plus, I owed her an explanation.

The man named Sam came back and handed me a glass of water. It felt good to drink some water, it was refreshing and I definitely needed it. I was still burning deep inside, but it was bearable. I had endured worse.

My nose and my head were still killing me and I needed something to ease the pain and probably needed to go to the hospital…

" So… I... As you noticed last night, I'm special. I can set fire to things, but I can't control it. The vampire was chasing me because his boss wanted me for his little collection and I was running from him. I lived in Dallas but I was afraid for my family and friends, so I decided to leave. I thought it would be the best solution, but I was wrong. " I paused and played with my hands. Telling Sookie and the man my story made me awfully nervous.

" That vampire was hunting you, wasn't he? " Sookie asked and took my hands in her own.

My mouth fell open. She was so kind to me even if she didn't know me. She could have been killed because of me but she was acting like she cared about me, as if we were friends or something like that. It was amazing.

" He was. I ended up in Bon Temps, I needed some sleep and I found a hotel here, but he was already waiting for me. I don't even know how he did it but I knew I needed to run because I couldn't reach my car, so that's why I was running through the woods and then I think you know what happened. "

" You were trough a lot last night. " The man said and I looked at him. Was he the one who had yelled Sookie's name last night? I couldn't be sure, but his voice was different.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I wished everything was easier for me. I wished I was normal.

" At least you're safe now. How do you feel, Alyssa ? " Sookie asked me and I opened my eyes, staring at her.

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. It hurt too much. I was feeling like hell.

" I'm not feeling good. My nose is broken, am I right ? " I asked already knowing the answer.

" Probably but we need to be sure. We're taking you to the hospital, can you walk? "

I think I could walk, but the only way to find out was to try. I started to stand up, my legs felt like jelly but I couldn't fall. I was stronger than that. A broken noise and a fever weren't going to prevent me from walking.

" I think I can. " I said smiling a little as Sookie stood up next to me. She put her hand on my forehead, just like my mother would if she was here.

" You're burning up. " she said and her eyes widened.

I knew I had a small fever but I wasn't feeling bad because of that. I would even say that it was okay, but I had to admit that I was used to feel very hot. It probably had something to do with my mysterious power.

" It's okay. "

Her eyes were glued on me during a few seconds, but then she turned towards Sam and told him to accompany us to the hospital. He would drive while Sookie stayed with me on the backseat. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to lose consciousness on the way to the hospital. That was very kind of her.

Inside the car, I couldn't help myself. I needed to learn more about Sookie and about last night. I was now pretty sure that Sam wasn't the man who screamed Sookie's name last night, but where was he? And what about Sookie's telepathy? I needed to learn more, because then it meant that I wasn't the only freak in the world.

" When we were at your house, I… I couldn't help but hear something. You said that you could hear peoples' thoughts. Are you a telepath? " I asked and I saw Sam's hands gripping the steering wheel.

" Sam, calm down. It's okay, she's told me about herself. I think she has a right to know. " She said calmly.

I couldn't believe it. She was a telepath, she was a freak just like me. I wasn't the only one. Of course her ability was not like mine, it wasn't dangerous like mine, but still. It felt great to know that other people like me exist.

" You're a telepath. " I stated.

She nodded. "There's just one little problem, I can't hear your thoughts. Last night I was surprised because of it, but when you started to lose consciousness, I could hear you. It was the first time something like that happened with a human."

That was it.. With a human, I wasn't human… That was what she was implying. I knew something was wrong with me, but I was human… I looked at my hands. I knew who I was.

" I can't read vampires' minds and yours.. It's strange. It's like there are walls all around you. I couldn't hear you even when I took your hand. I don't understand, but it also feels great, you know? The silence, it's so amazing. "

" I'm a freak, I'm not normal. This is just awful. "

I had always been confident in myself, but when I thought about my power, my confidence disappeared.

" No, don't think like that. You are just different and even if sometimes it's hard to be who you are, don't even think that you're a freak or a monster. There are monsters out there, but you're not one of them. There are other people out there who are just like you. " She paused. " The vampire who tried to kidnap you, the one who wants you, those are monsters. Having incredible power doesn't make you a monster. "

Maybe she was right but I couldn't help but feel like a monster. I had killed someone. How could I not be a monster ? " I killed a vampire. "

A short silence followed my words.

" It was self-defense and he was hunting you. You don't have to feel guilty about that, and it's not like someone will find out about it. Sam, Bill and I won't say anything. " Sookie said firmly and I believed her.

However, something bothered me. Who was Bill? Was he the man who had yelled Sookie's name last night? Probably, but I needed to be sure. Maybe I was a little bit too curious. " Who's Bill? "

At the mention of Bill's name, Sookie smiled. I could only imagine who he was. Her boyfriend probably. Why wasn't he here with us?

" He's my boyfriend. He's a vampire, but he's not like the one who was chasing you. Bill's a gentleman. " She said and I heard Sam chuckled. Apparently he didn't really agree with Sookie. "Sam doesn't really like him, but he's great and he helped me last night. You know, not every vampire is evil. "

She was right about that. Not every vampire were bad and I already knew that thanks to Godric. He had been so gentle towards me. He had shown me how vampires could be. He had always been kind, he understood me. He knew about my power, but he didn't know what I was. He kept telling me that I smelled absolutely delicious.

It was a compliment, I guess.

He had learned about my power when I had unintentionally set fire to one of his curtains. I was at his home, talking with him, when some vampire barged in, telling Godric that he shouldn't stay with a human like me and that I was just a piece of thrash or something to eat.. That was great to hear… Godric had made the vampire leave just before my fire took control of me. That time, I hadn't used my hand, my mind had been on fire as I looked at the curtains and it happened.

He quickly noticed what was happening and it wasn't long before the fire was put out.

I remember perfectly the look of shock on Godric's face. I had tried to leave, hiding my face but he had grabbed my arm before I got the chance to get through the door. He had made me sit down on the couch, asking me to explain what had just happened, but I couldn't.

When he noticed my panicked state, he had tried to calm me, telling me that everything was fine. He made me look him in the eye and that was when he tried to hypnotize me, or rather glamour me, as he called it, but of course, it didn't work.

Nothing works on me.

Anyway, after a few minutes I calmed down with Godric's help. Since that night, he had always been more protective over me. He never let me out of his sight when I was with him, and I was with him a lot. At night I had nothing to do and Godric was really nice.

" I know that all vampires aren't bad. In Dallas, one of them helped me. " I admitted and I was pretty sure that I was smiling. I had great memories with and of Godric. I wished I could go back in time and relive them.

" Then why did you leave if that vampire was protecting you ? "

" I wanted to protect him since he had done so many things for me. I… I knew that I was putting him in danger because of the vampire who wanted me. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. You should meet him. He's not like all those vampires, he's kind and he doesn't even drink human blood anymore, only synthetic blood. He's never tried to bite me or anything. "

I didn't know how I would've reacted if something happened to Godric. He was one of my friends… I cared about him just like I cared about my family. I had also left Dallas for my family. I needed to protect them. Who knew what the vampires would do to them? Since I had learned about ''glamouring'', I had tried to call my parents and my sister when it was only necessary and I tried never to tell them where I was exactly or what I was doing. I was torturing myself like that and they probably hated me, but it was for their own good. If something happened to them because of me, I would always hate myself and feel guilty… I couldn't let that happen.

" Maybe he was just waiting for the right time to bite you and then you'd be at his mercy. " Sam stated and I got angry. How dare he say that . He knew nothing about Godric.

" He's not like that. " I said coldly.

I started to feel the fire in my hands again. My anger was starting to control my power again, but I couldn't let it happen. It was too dangerous, but I didn't know what to do.

" Alyssa, your hands are too hot. What's happening? " Sookie asked me.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breath was jerky. " It's happening again. " I managed to say.

" Oh no. Sam, stop the car! We need to get her out of the car, just in case. " Sookie said as Sam pulled over.

Sookie helped me and I was out of the car seconds later. The cool Louisiana air helped me, but I could feel that it wasn't going to stop the fire. And just when I thought about that, it happened again. This time I aimed at the ground, and fortunately it didn't last long.

" Oh my God, I'm so sorry… " I said and fell on my knees. I could have hurt Sookie or Sam because of my power and because I was angry. I was a monster.

" There's nothing to be sorry about, Alyssa. It's okay, you can't control yourself. " Sookie stated, trying to reassure me.

It wasn't really working.

" Come on, we need to get you to the hospital. It'll be better and Sam will behave. Don't listen to him when he says something about vampires, he's not very fond of them. He can't understand. "

* * *

><p>I looked ridiculous. Thankfully, my nose wasn't broken but it was blue and… I just looked so ridiculous! Looking at myself in a mirror was a torture. Well not really, it was rather funny, if only it didn't hurtso much.<p>

I was back home at Sookie's. Sam had left us since he trusted me, or at least since Sookie asked him to do so. He wasn't very fond of the idea, but Sookie didn't give him any choice.

Sookie… The woman was so kind and adorable. She was helping me while she didn't even know me. She trusted me, more, she trusted my power. She hadn't been afraid when the fire happened again earlier today. She would have even tried to help me if she could have. I was glad to be with her, but I needed to leave as soon as possible. I couldn't put her in danger and the fact that she was a telepath didn't help. The vampire who wanted me would probably want her too and I just couldn't let that happen. She had helped me, I owed her my life, so I needed to protect her.

" Alyssa, I was thinking, maybe I could try to read your mind again. Sometimes, when I touch people, it's easier for me to read. And maybe, if you let me in, it could work. Do you wanted to try? " Sookie asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and stared at her. " Do you really think it could work? " She nodded. " Then, I'd like to try. It could be interesting. "

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. I was a little bit anxious, if I was to be honest. I wanted her to be able to read my mind because then it wouldn't be so weird, but then again, my thoughts were private and I wanted them to stay like that.

" Okay, just relax and imagine that there are walls all around you. And now, just let them down for me. " She explained and took my hands.

I tried to do as she said but I didn't really know if it was working. I imagined walls and I made them disappear by concentrating.

I honestly think it was pointless to even try but well, it made Sookie happy, didn't it? She deserved happiness, I think. She seemed to be such a nice person and that's why I really needed to leave her. I would leave tonight since we had brought my car here. It would make it easier to leave.

My decision was taken. Tonight I was going to leave because it was for the best.

" You can't do it! " Sookie exclaimed. " You can't leave, you are safe here. "

My mouth fell open and I quickly yanked my hands away from hers. She had read my mind, it was just incredible. I hadn't thought it would work, that was why I had thought about leaving… I made a wonderful mistake.

" Sookie, you've helped me. You've done so many things for me since last night, and tonight too, but I can't stay. I'll put you in danger and I don't want to. I can't stay here. "

" You're safe here, Alyssa. That vampire can't know you're here and even if he sends someone, you'll be safe. You won't put me in danger and even my boyfriend will protect me. You can't leave because you'll be in danger alone out there."

She made a point. Being out there alone was dangerous but I was still determined to leave.

" Sookie, I… "

" Sookie! " Someone arrived in the living room and it gave me a start.

So, he must be Sookie's vampire boyfriend, Bill. He was like every other vampire, very pale… At least he wasn't scary.

" Bill, you scared her. " Sookie said as she stood up and went next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. " Bill, this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is Bill. "

I waved at him but he didn't do anything. What a gentleman… Maybe he was just worried for Sookie. I hoped so, otherwise he wasn't really polite.

" Alyssa wants to leave, we can't let her do that! It would be too dangerous for her!"

Bill stared at me. His eyes were piercing right through me. He was making me very uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire, because I wasn't uncomfortable around Godric, for example. It was because he seemed to dislike me.

" Sookie, it's her choice. " Bill said and I was happy that he was on my side, even if I didn't know if it was such a good thing.

" No, I can't allow it, Bill! A vampire wants her, she'll be safer here with us. We'll protect her! "

Bill clenched his fists. I was pretty sure that he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible.

" Sookie, you can't protect everyone and if a vampire wants her, there's nothing we can do if he has claimed her. " Bill said and I didn't understand what he was saying.

" What do you mean by claiming me? " I asked, curious about the answer.

" When a vampire says you belong to him, no other vampire can touch you or drink from you. I'm Bill's. " Sookie explained me and I was surprised. It seemed so easy, but I was pretty sure that if the vampire was killed, the claim would disappear.

" He didn't claim me, I've never seen him. "

For once, I considered myself rather lucky.

" That doesn't mean you're safe. He can still come here and I can't let anything happen to Sookie. "

" I won't let her leave, Bill, and if I have to do it myself, then I'll do it! I'll protect her. " Sookie said firmly and I could tell that she was getting angry. Everyone was against her, even her own boyfriend, but she should listen to him. He was right and I didn't want to cause her pain, or worse, death.

Bill sighed and was thoughtful for a brief moment. " I have an idea. I know how we can keep her safe, but you won't like it, Sookie. "

She raised her eyebrows, silently asking Bill for more information.

" We could ask for Eric's help. He owes you a favor after everything you've done for him. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter ! Eric will be in the next one and I'm sure you'll like what's going to happen. I also wanted to tell you that everything about Alyssa, her power, her relationship with Godric and why Sookie wants to help her will be explained later in the story.<em>

_A huge thanks to cameheretobreakmyfavoritepot, Shananagans12, kykyxstandler and zebra-scarf for their reviews ! You are amazing really !_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 :<span>

Bill and Sookie were arguing about Eric because of me. Who was he? I didn't know and I wasn't really sure I wanted to. From what I've heard, he was a vampire… Wonderful, isn't it? I think I had enough vampire problems, I didn't need anymore.

Maybe the vampire was fine, maybe he was like Godric, but I didn't really know. Godric was, to me, a special vampire. I had never met anyone like him.

Anyway, I didn't want to meet this new vampire and Sookie was on my side. She didn't want to go to some bar called Fangtasia, which the vampire owned. She seemed to dislike him, I would even say that she hated him. What did he do to her that was so bad? I didn't know and I didn't want to know. It was really making me convinced that I should stay away from him.

I really wanted to leave this town and get far away from Sookie. She was adorable and I would always be thankful for what she had done for me, but I couldn't understand why she seemed to care about me so much. I was a stranger, I was a freak and I was a magnet for trouble. She was putting herself in danger and she was determined to help me no matter what. Something was wrong with her, I was sure about that. Her ability was probably making her crazy…

I was very surprised because she didn't seem to understand how dangerous I was. Hadn't she seen what I could do? Fire coming from my hand, a vampire was after me, I had killed him with my hands and the worst thing was that I was uncontrollable. My power was uncontrollable. Whenever I got angry, fire came out of my hands… If I got angry with her or with anyone else here, I would hurt her or worst. I couldn't stay and she shouldn't want me to stay.

She knew nothing about me... She didn't know that I had nearly set fire to my high school and my house when I was younger… I had been angry at my parents because I was a stupid teenager sometimes. And in high school, I was angry at some of my friends and I set fire to a tree near the school. No one had seen me done it, simply because that time, the fire didn't come from my hand, I had just thought about my anger and it happened… As if my mind was also controlling my power. It was strange and it never happened again. Every time it happened, fire came from my hands.

Each time I could have killed my family, I could have killed many people. My parents and my sister had forgiven me because they knew I wasn't a bad person. They had forgiven me because I had tried to control my anger when I was with them, but Sookie… She wasn't like them. She would never understand. What if I set fire to her house? What if I had set fire to the car today? What if I set fire to her vampire boyfriend unintentionally? She needed to stay away from me if she valued her life and the ones she loved...

Her boyfriend, Bill, seemed to have understood that, because I was pretty sure that he wished I left. He wished Sookie had let me go when I wanted to. He knew I was dangerous and that having me around would only cause problems… He was so right, if only he could make her understand. I doubted he could, because that telepath seemed just as stubborn.

" Excuse me.. " I tried to say but it seemed like I was invisible. Sookie and Bill seemed too deep in conversation about that famous vampire named Eric.

" Sookie, you don't want to go to Eric and I can understand that, but you also want to help her… There's nothing you can do. You don't even know her. " Bill stated and I wished Sookie would understand that he was right.

However, I was a little bit angry because he seemed to dislike me. Of course, I attracted trouble, but I wasn't bad. I was a very nice person, even if sometimes I was annoying because I wanted to control everything in my life.

That was probably why I hated my power. It was the only thing I couldn't control.

" Bill, I can't explain this feeling, but I feel like I have to help her. I know that she's probably dangerous, but I feel that need deep inside of me. If I don't help her, I'll regret it forever. And honestly, I don't want Eric to be involved. What do you think he would do if he knew about her power? He'll want to use her just like he did with my telepathy. I can't allow it. "

Every vampire wanted to use me, it wasn't surprising if that one wanted to ad well… Well, not every vampire. Godric was the only exception.

" Sookie, you can't help her all by yourself. I might be able to help you, but if the vampire who wants her is older than me, I could meet true death. Do you really want me to die? " Bill asked as he shot me a death glare.

I wanted to scream that it wasn't my fault, I wasn't responsible for Sookie's stubbornness… Of course, Bill probably wished that I had never come near Sookie's house, but once again I wasn't the one to blame. Fate was to blame. Then, I could make things right, I could leave…

" Of course, I don't want you to die, Bill, but I can't change what I'm feeling. "

" Sookie, just let me leave. I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll be fine on my own. " I said a little bit louder than the last time I had tried to talk. This time she turned towards me. " I've already caused enough trouble and you've already helped me a lot. "

" I won't let you leave. I know it seems incredible, I know I seem insane, but I need to protect you. "

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She was impossible, if only she hadn't read my mind earlier, if only I hadn't agreed to try… It would have been much easier and I would have left during the night.

" What about what I want? You can't control me, Sookie. I'm still free and if I want to leave then I'll do it. " I said and suddenly everything seemed easier. I could just leave. Why hadn't I thought about it sooner? I was so stupid sometimes.

" No! Listen, let's just go to Eric and if he doesn't find a way to help you then you'll leave. I don't want you to meet him, I wished you could stay away from him for eternity, but if it's the only way, then… " She quickly said and I raised my eyebrow.

Seconds earlier she was telling Bill that seeing Eric was a bad idea, the worst idea he ever had and now she was agreeing. She desperately wanted me to stay, even if that meant seeing a vampire she hated. If she hated him so much, then what was he capable of? I was in an awful mess.

What should I do? I didn't know because I didn't want to meet him. I had enough problems with vampires as it is, so I probably shouldn't go and see another one. It wasn't very clever, but then again… Maybe I should do it, maybe he would find a way to help me. No, it was impossible, but I could try, right? And if he didn't then I could leave easily and Sookie would be happy… Yes, maybe I should do this.

" If I agree to come with you and if he doesn't find a way to help, I'll leave. Do we have a deal? " I asked.

She seemed thoughtful for a brief moment, but I wasn't letting her any choice. " Alright. " She answered but strangely I could feel that she was lying. I would deal with that later.

" Great. " Bill ironically said. How could Sookie love him? He seemed boring and really annoying sometimes.

" So, where are we going exactly ? And who is that vampire ? " I asked.

" He's a sheriff here and he's very old, about a thousand years old. He owns a bar in Shreveport, it's not far away from here. Bill will be with us so no one will bother us. " Sookie said.

I wanted to laugh at Sookie when she said how old the vampire was. Godric was twice his age. That vampire wasn't going to be able to help me, I was now sure of it. That meant I would leave soon, very soon. I just hoped that this bar wasn't too awful. It was probably a vampire bar, hopefully no vampire would bother me… I also hoped that I wouldn't find a vampire there sent by the one who wanted me. It would be just a sheer disaster.

" Eric is an asshole, but Bill and I will be there and he owes me a favor. I've helped him, so he'll have to do something for you. "

Except if he can't, I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut. She had helped me and I shouldn't be too harsh towards her. She didn't deserve it.

Then again, she didn't really reassure me when she was talking about Eric. He was probably another arrogant vampire obsessed with fangbangers and blood, the complete opposite of Godric.

It was going to be a very long night… And I didn't want to go to a bar with my lovely blue nose. My life was like hell sometimes, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>A vampire bar, I hated vampire bars!<p>

They were full of crazy fangbangers and awfully loud music playing in the background. I wanted to run away from this place, the atmosphere was heavy and the blood red walls were suffocating.

I stayed close to Sookie and Bill, I wasn't afraid of vampires here, but I didn't want to talk with anyone.

There were also dancers here, it was disgusting. Humans, who accepted to do that kind of thing for vampires, were pathetic. Just like the ones who were stupid enough to let vampires drink from them for fun. I was glad to be different from them sometimes. I was also glad to know that not every vampires were like the ones in this bar.

The other strange thing I noticed in this vampire bar was a throne… Seriously, a throne? That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. A tall blond vampire was sitting there, I wanted to laugh. He seemed just so arrogant and ridiculous sitting there. The worst thing was that every single woman in the bar was hypnotized by him, as if they wanted him to bite them. Didn't they realize they were ridiculous?

I admitted that he was gorgeous, I would even say that I could be attracted to him, but I would never be that desperate to have someone, and especially a vampire. I don't think I would ever be a fangbanger and I was proud of it.

I was also pretty sure that that vampire was Eric. He owned the bar so that was why he was sitting on that stupid throne. There was also another vampire next to him, a woman. Both of them were scanning the room, probably searching for someone to drink from, or to have fun with.

I noticed that we were not moving anymore. Bill and Sookie sat down, which surprised me. If they knew Eric, why weren't we going to see him?

" What are we doing? " I asked as I crossed my arms.

" We're waiting for him to summon us, it's better this way. " Bill answered and I laughed.

Summon us? Really? Who was he kidding? I was getting even more surprised as the minutes passed. Vampires had strange customs, at least this one had.

" This is completely ridiculous. " I muttered under my breath but sat down. I had no other choice. I looked around and my eyes fell again on Eric again, but this time, our eyes met.

I was uncomfortable but I kept on staring at him. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. This was just great! He was the one who broke our little staring contest when he said something to the blonde vampire next to him. Was I in trouble? Probably, because I was pretty sure that he was going to summon us. It felt strange to say that, I was not used to being summoned and especially by a vampire.

" Bill, you've brought another human here. Eric wants to see her. " The blonde vampire said when she arrived next to us. She then turned to Sookie. " Very nice dress, Sookie. "

I stared at her, my eyes wide open. Vampires were strange, definitely strange.

We made our way towards the famous throne and stood in front of Eric.

" Sookie, it's a pleasure to see you again. " Eric said and then his eyes fell on me again. His eyes were piercing right through me. " And who's the lovely human here? "

" She's a friend, she needs help and I thought that you could do something since I helped you with Longshadow. " Sookie answered.

" A friend, I see. Does she have a name? " He asked Sookie and suddenly I felt invisible.

I hated when that happened and I wasn't going to stay silent. He wasn't impressing me. He was just another vampire full of himself. I could deal with that.

" She's here and don't act like I'm invisible. My name is Alyssa Bennett. I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately it's not."

A smirk appeared on his face. Great, I was amusing him. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

" Eric Northman, and for me, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you. So you're Sookie's friend? Why do you need my help?"

" I'm not really her friend and I don't really need you help. " I answered.

" No, you need help Alyssa. " Sookie stated.

I sighed. Maybe I needed help, but not a vampire's help and especially not this vampire's help. I could only imagine what he was thinking right now, his eyes never left me. He would want something in exchange for his help and I wasn't going to give him anything.

" If you're not friend swith her, Sookie, how do you know she needs help? " Eric asked her and ignored me.

" It's complicated, but she needs protection. You owe me a favor, Eric."

" Protection from who? " He asked and he stared at my face, probably because of my blue nose. " Who's done that to you ? "

" A vampire wants her, and sent someone to hunt her down. » Sookie answered and I started to get angry.

This was my story to tell, not hers, and I honestly didn't want to explain anything to that vampire. I wanted to stay away from him, deep inside I knew he was the devil in disguise. He was handsome, but I wouldn't fall for this. I was stronger than that, even if I had to admit I would always remember him. Even if he was still sitting, I could tell that he had a great body…

What the hell was I thinking? It wasn't the best time to fantasize about an arrogant vampire… I needed to pull myself together, he was bad news and I didn't want to do anything with him. Not now, not ever. He was a vampire after all.

" Why does he want her? " He asked and I shot a death glare at Sookie, silently telling her to shut up. I didn't want him to know about my power. He would want me for himself and I wouldn't let that happen.

" It doesn't concern you. If you don't want to help me, that's fine. I don't really mind and I'll be able to leave this place. Honestly, it would be better that way. " I said and turned around, ready to leave this stupid bar, but someone caught my wrist.

He had grabbed my wrist and I noticed now that everyone in the bar was staring at us.

" You're not going anywhere. You've come into my bar, you've asked for my help and now I'm intrigued by you. So you stay here. "

Was he really serious? He had no power over me.

" Listen, you don't control me. I only came here because Sookie wanted me to, so if I want to leave I'll leave goddamnit! " I said coldly and I was really starting to get angry. This wasn't good, not at all. Getting angry meant that I could lose control easily and in a vampire bar? It wasn't the best thing to do. I could hurt people here, and then the vampires would find about me and want me…

His fangs extended. " You're not going anywhere and you'll answer my questions. Why is a vampire after you? "

" I'm not afraid of you. "

" You should be. "

It was him who should be afraid of me. He didn't know what I could do, but he would soon find out unfortunately. I needed to calm down or else I would be in more trouble that I already was.

He let go of my wrist quickly and I knew why. I could feel it, I could feel the fire starting to build up in my body. He had probably felt the fire.

I felt a hand on mine seconds later, it was Sookie's one.

" Alyssa, it's happening again. " She stated, a little bit panicked.

I knew it was happening again, but I had no control. I needed to leave this bar or else I was going to hurt someone, or worse.

" Eric, we need to get out of here or at least go somewhere more private. " Bill said when my hands started to tremble.

" My office, follow me. " Eric said and we all followed him.

I was in an awful mess now. I knew I couldn't do anything about what was going to happen in front of him. This was great. Another vampire was going to learn about my secret and it was a vampire I didn't know and definitely did **not** trust.

When we finally arrived in his office, Sookie let go of my hand just in time for me to set fire to a trashcan next his desk. My fire didn't last very long fortunately.

Fantastic, just fantastic. I watched the female vampire throw something on top of the trashcan in order to put out the fire. Her eyes then fell on me and I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

Sookie, of course, knew it was going to happen, but everyone else was surprised, even Bill. Sookie's boyfriend had already seen me done this before, but he was still astonished. And the two other vampires were now very interested, especially Eric.

The look he gave me sent chills through my entire body.

My life was already like hell. If only I hadn't come here…

" What are you? " Eric asked, his eyes fixed on me.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like this chapter since we have finally Eric in it. What do you think about their meeting ? What do you think will happen ?<em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, kykyxstandler and Music is my Love and Life for their reviews. I loved them !_

_I also want to thank everyone who read the story and who added it to their favorites. It means a lot._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I need to know what you think about the story and Alyssa._


	5. Chapter 4

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 :<span>

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. I wanted to punch the nearest wall, but I would get hurt by doing that. Why had I let my anger control me again? Why had I let it happen? How could I be so stupid? Well, it's not like I could control my power, but I could have controlled my anger. I could have just stayed calm.. But I was unforeseeable, impulsive and I got angry very easily... Especially in front of people who tried to control me, who tried to order me around, who were assholes towards me... That stupid vampire, Eric, had tried to do these things so he was the one to blame, but I should have known better. I should have been more careful and never accepted to come here.

This vampire had pushed me too far and now I was in a huge mess. He knew about my _fantastic_ ability and he wasn't going to let me leave this place. He would probably want me just like the other one and it scared me. I had to deal with another vampire and it wasn't going to end well. I just hoped I could use Sookie's help to leave again. That was the only thing I could do..

Then he asked me what I was. Did he really think I knew what I was? I only knew that I was different, a freak, but what I was… No idea, and since Sookie couldn't read my mind it meant I probably wasn't human...

" What are you? " He repeated but I stayed silent.

I couldn't answer him so I didn't see why I should talk to him. He wasn't even being nice to me. He stared at me like I was a piece of meat or like he wanted to drain me. It really didn't make me want to answer him.

" I think I asked you a question. " He said again and this time he approached me and now stood in front of me. I felt so small standing next to him. He was much taller than me but I wasn't going to show him that he was making me uncomfortable or that he was starting to scare me.

Yes, I was scared of being bitten or being held captive by him, but I was not completely afraid because he seemed angry, which was strange.

" Get away from me. " I said but he didn't move. On the contrary, he came closer and I stepped back until my back hit the wall or the door, I wasn't sure.

" Eric, stop it. " I faintly heard Sookie saying but I wasn't really paying attention to anything or anyone in this small room.

I was focused on him and I only saw him. His hands were now resting on each side of my head and I was trapped like a poor scared animal. I hated this feeling. I felt helpless. I knew that I couldn't do anything. I was pretty sure that my power wasn't going to work right now. Why? Because when I needed it, it didn't work. If only…

" She could have set fire to my bar, Sookie. You made her come here and now I want answers. " Eric said to Sookie but I could feel his eyes on me, as if he was studying me. That was when I decided to look him in the eyes.

I needed to prove to him that I wasn't weak. I needed to prove him I wasn't completely afraid of him.

" I don't know what I am. "I finally said and he raised his eyebrow. I could have apologize for having nearly set fire to his lovely bar but I simply didn't feel like it. He was the one to blame anyways...

" Of course you don't. " He exclaimed with an ironic laugh. " Come on, tell me the truth, my dear. " He finished and one of his hands left the wall, just enough to let one of his finger dance across my cheek. His touch made me shiver because of how cold he was, or because I had just noticed how close he actually was.

My heart was pounding in my chest… He could probably hear it.

" She's telling the truth, Eric. She doesn't know why she has this power. " Sookie intervened again. She was once again helping and I was glad for it. " And she didn't mean to do anything, she can't control it. "

_Thank you Sookie_, I thought but I knew that she couldn't read my mind. However, Eric didn't move. He stayed in the exact same position.

" Get away from me. " I whispered. I was getting tired of this situation.

Finally, and thankfully, Eric did as I said and I sighed in relief even if I knew this wasn't the end. This was probably going to be a very long night. I would have to explain some things to him. I knew deep inside of me that he wouldn't leave me any choice. It wasn't like I could fight him, and it wasn't like anyone here was going to help. Sookie couldn't do anything, and Bill? I was pretty sure that he wanted to get rid of me, so he wasn't going to do anything. I was even wondering if what had just happened made him happy. It gave him the chance to get rid of me and protect Sookie.

" I want to leave. " I blurted out and I felt so pathetic and weak in front of everyone. My confidence had once again disappeared. I wasn't like this, I was strong! I had always been strong. I needed to pull myself together. I had dealt with worse. I had been chased by a vampire and I had unintentionally killed him. I could deal with what was going to happen next.

" You're not going to leave so easily. You're staying here and we're going to discuss about you and your little ability. You came here and now I'm **very** interested in you. "

" Eric, you can't do that! " Sookie said and I saw that she was now standing in front of him. " If she wants to leave, you can't stop her. We came here because we thought you could help her, but if you can't then we'll just leave. And there's nothing you can do to stop us." She finished.

I was surprised. When I said I wanted to leave at her house, she refused and now that we were here, she was agreeing. Of course, she probably thought that I was only talking about leaving the bar, but I was talking about leaving this place, as in leaving Bon Temps.

I was definitely more than eager to leave all these crazy people. Sookie was nice, I couldn't deny that, but she was just too concerned about me even though she didn't know me. I should be glad that someone was thinking about me, but I couldn't. She was putting herself in danger. Bill wanted me gone and I wasn't really fond of him either. There was also the female vampire who was staring at me like she was either disgusted or attracted by me or my blood I wasn't sure. And then there was Eric.

I was going to be at his mercy because something told me that I would have no choice but to stay here with him. The way he looked at me was disturbing, I didn't want to know what he was thinking about.

" I don't take orders very well, Miss Stackhouse. " His fangs extended and gave Sookie a start. " You brought her into my bar and now it's a little too late to demand anything. "

" Sookie. " Bill said and put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. " He's right, it's too late. "

Something told me that Bill knew something like this would happen, he was probably counting on it.

" I think we don't have any choice, Sookie. " I said as much as I hated the idea.

" Very well. Now please, Sookie Bill, Pam, leave us. I want to talk alone with our new friend. " He said and my heart skipped a beat.

I didn't want to stay alone with him, he was making me uncomfortable and who knew what he would try to do to me? For once, I was glad that I couldn't be glamoured. It gave me an advantage.

" Oh, hell no! She's not staying alone here with you, Eric! You could hurt her or worst, you're going to glamour her. This is just unacceptable. I don't want her to stay alone with you!" Sookie screamed and I was pretty sure that she was refraining herself from slapping the vampire. Her fists were clenched and she looked angry.

Eric, on the other hand, was stoic. I would even say that he was getting tired of Sookie's outbursts but then he was calm. He just stared at her blankly.

" I don't really care about what you want. Now, leave. " Eric ordered again but Sookie didn't move.

I needed to do something otherwise something would happen to her and that was something I didn't want. She had been nothing but kind to me and I didn't want to cause her more trouble than I already had.

As much as I didn't want to stay alone with Eric in his office, I had no other choice. I needed to be optimistic, maybe everything was going to be alright. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Well, no he was bad news, he was everything I disliked, but who knew? Maybe he would find a way to help me? It was nearly impossible but why not?

" It's okay, Sookie; I can't be glamoured and everything will be alright. I think. " I said and Sookie's eyes opened wide.

I could only imagine why.

" Alyssa- "

" -No, I'll be fine. " I interrupted her and I was sure that she could see I was determined or at least I tried to look like I was determined.

I just wanted this night to be over and leave.

She sighed. " Okay. " She answered but then her eyes were on Eric. " If Bill hears anything while you're alone with her, we'll come in. " She said firmly.

" Don't worry, Sookie. I'll behave. " Eric said, smirking and showing Sookie the door. " Pam, you'll make sure they get comfortable. "

The female vampire growled but she was going to obey him. Soon, I was left alone with him. When the door closed, I tensed. Everything was going to alright, I was strong and I wasn't going to let him impress me.

" Sit down. " He said but I didn't move. " Don't be so difficult. "

" I'm not being difficult, you're just not polite. " I answered and hoped to show him that I wasn't like everyone else. He couldn't talk to me like that. I would never allow anyone to act like that towards me, maybe I seemed annoying but he needed to show me some respect.

" Sit down, please. " He said and I could tell how hard it was for him to say the little word.

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk as he leaned against his desk so that he was facing me. That was going to be so great.

" Now, care to explain who you are and where you come from? I would also like to know why a vampire was after you- Of course it has to do something with your little ability, but I want to learn more about you. "

I sighed. I was not going to tell him every single damn thing about me. He wasn't going to find out about Godric. Strangely, I felt the need to keep him safe. Of course I knew that he was older than Eric but I didn't want him to get involved; Godric had probably enough problems as a sheriff. I just hoped that he was alright.

The only thing I was going to tell Eric was that there was a vampire wanting me because of what I could do.

" Okay. "

* * *

><p><em>One year ago...<em>

_I was walking home one night, exhausted. I had spent the entire day working and everything had gone wrong. The only I needed and the only I wanted was my lovely bed and a long and peaceful night of sleep. I couldn't wait to get home!_

_It was dark outside and I felt a little afraid. I didn't know why, but I had this feeling deep inside of me telling me that something terrible was going to happen, but maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe I was just stressed because of my current state of mind. I was perfectly safe in Dallas._

_Well, that was what I thought, but the next second a hand was wrapped around my mouth and I found myself pinned against a wall. I wanted to scream and fight but it was completely pointless. What was happening? I wasn't really sure, I only knew that I was being attacked and that my aggressor was much stronger than me._

_I couldn't really see him because it was dark. The only thing I noticed were his fangs. I was being attacked by a vampire… He was pinning me against a wall, preventing me from doing anything._

_When I felt his fangs pierce through the skin of my neck, I let out a strangled cry of pain and I could feel the tears in my eyes. It hurt, more than I had ever imagined. I could feel the blood leaving my body. Why would people enjoy this? It was painful and the worst thing was that I was going to die, all alone in a dark alley in Dallas. The police would find my drained body and my family... Oh God, they were going to be heartbroken. I didn't want to die, I was too young to die._

_Where was this stupid power when I needed it?_

_And suddenly, I wasn't feeling his fangs inside of my veins and I fell on the ground. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't breath. I was saved, I wasn't going to die._

_I started to cry, but soon my attention fell on my savior. He was holding the vampire by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Who was this man ? How was he capable of doing that to a vampire?_

" _You're in my area and in my area, we don't attack humans. Am I clear? " I heard my savior say and then it hit me right in the face... He was a vampire too. " Now I'll have to clean your mess. "_

_What did he mean by that? Maybe I wasn't going to live, maybe I was still going to die. I should leave, I should run away from this alley but I was petrified and my legs were not obeying me..._

" _I want you out of my area by sunlight and if you're still here, I'll make sure you'll never ever attack anyone ever again. Leave. Now." He said and let the other vampire go, who left at inhuman speed._

_My savior turned around and looked at me. He was smiling sadly at me. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me after all. No, I shouldn't be that naïve. Vampires were monsters, right? I was a monster too, but hopefully not the same kind._

_He approached me and I wished I could move. He kneeled in front of me and I noticed that he didn't look too scary. He seemed nice for a vampire. _

" _I'm sorry for what he did to you. " When he said those words, my mouth fell open. He was apologizing for something he hadn't done. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me anyways. Suddenly his fangs extended and I gasped. He was going to bite me, he was going to drain me. " I'm not going to hurt you, don' worry. I don't drink human blood anymore. I'm going to help you. "_

_Help me? How was he planning to do that? Should I believe him? Deep inside of me, strangely I knew that he was telling the truth and I knew that I could trust him even if he was a vampire._

" _My blood will heal you. I'm going to use my blood on your wound. It would be better if you drink it but I'm not sure it's the best thing to do. " He said and bit into his hand. _

_I then saw his bleeding hand when he placed it on my wound. I started to feel his blood on my neck and strangely he had been telling the truth. His blood was healing me slowly, I could feel it. When his hand left my neck, I touched my skin, it was like I had never been bitten._

" _Thank you. " I paused. " I'm Alyssa." I whispered and felt so stupid for telling him my name. _

" _Godric. " He answered and I now noticed how young he looked. He couldn't be more than seventeen. How could he be a vampire?_

_He stared at me and our gaze met. « You're going to forget about what happened in this alley. » he simply said._

_Did he really think I was going to forget? I would never forget. I could have died here. « I can't forget. He tried to kill me.»_

_He didn't say anything and kept staring at me. There was something about him, I didn't know what it was, but I felt something strange when I looked at him. I was probably going crazy…_

" _Alright. " He said and seemed thoughtful for a moment. " If you don't mind, I'd like to walk with you until you're safe at home. You know, if the vampire who attacked you is still around. " He said after a few minutes._

_I didn't know if I should accept. I mean, he was a vampire after all, but a vampire who saved me and who strangely seemed to be concerned about me. Maybe this was just a trap? No, it couldn't be. I would already be dead if he wanted me to be. He had saved me, I could trust him and I honestly wasn't feeling safe alone here anymore. Even if he was a vampire, it was better than being alone._

" _I… Okay but you won't try to kidnap me or bite me, right? "I blurted out and felt so stupid. Well done, Alyssa. _

_He let out a small laugh and stood up." No, I won't. I promise. " _

_He offered me his hand and I took it, but thanks to the blood loss I fell on my butt. Now I felt even more ridiculous. " Maybe I should help you. " He said and I found myself in his arms._

_I blushed. This was just so embarrassing. He was a vampire I didn't know and he was holding me in his arms. I wasn't used to these kind of situations. If only nothing had happened tonight._

" _It will be easier this way. I hope you don't mind. " He said and seconds later, we were flying. Literally flying. I was frozen. Vampires could fly and I was flying._

_I was dreaming, it was the only explanation._

" _Where do you live? " He finally asked, finally pulling me out of my thoughts. _

_He was special and something told me that I had just met someone who was going to play a huge part in my life. How? I didn't know but I could feel it deep inside of me..._

_Some things were justmeant to happen. My meeting with Godric was meant to happen. I just hoped that I wasn't wrong about him and that my instincts weren't going to make me get killed._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Eric and Alyssa have finally met... I also wanted to tell you that everything about Alyssa and her power will be explained, but later in the story. I have planned everything but you'll have to wait. So be patient.<em>

_A huge thanks to aussie jemma, kykyxstandler and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_Please, don't forget to leave me a comment. It's really important and it makes me want to write ! When I don't get reviews, I don't want to write and post anymore..._


	6. Chapter 5

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 :<p>

_« I want to see you again… » Why did I say that ? Why did I want to see that vampire, Godric again ? Of course, he had saved me, I felt like I owned him something but that was different from wanting so badly to see him. I was desperate to see him and I had just met gim, I had never felt like that in my entire life. I felt safe with him even if he was a vampire, I felt like nothing could happen to me._

_I was going crazy, I was completely stupid, wasn't I ?_

_Maybe I wasn't the one to blame. I've heard about something concerning vampire, they had some kind of power over humans. Maybe Godric had put some kind on spell on me and that was why I wanted to see him again. That was probably what was happening. Well, there was still one little problem about that little theory._

_I had insisted while he only wanted to stay away from me. He told me it would be better for both of us if he stayed away from me, simply because he was a vampire. He was too kind, he wasn't acting like a vampire but he was one of them. His fangs were still here and his pale face and cold touch made him what he was._

_So he had refused to see me again but I had nearly begged him and he had finally, I would say, accepted. I remembered smiling at him, as if I had learned the best news of my life, as if I hadn't been attacked that night. _

_I couldn't even believe what I had done, I was still dumbfounded and yet it felt so right. I would even say that I was excited to see him again._

_My sister would probably say I was crazy but then she was very fond of vampires. I'm sure that if I told her what I had done, she would get to excited too. _

_Anyway, here I was, in my small apartment, waiting for him to come and get me. _

_I hadn't invited him in because I knew that vampires couldn't enter if they were not invited and the other night, he kindly put me down, not even wanting to come in. He was definitely strange, wasn't he ? Vampires were supposed to feed from human and not save them right ? Maybe there was some exception, and Godric was one of them._

_Well, if he was an exception, he was certainly not here on time, he was late. Maybe he wasn't going to come, maybe I would never see him again. No, maybe he had better things to do than being here with me. Maybe he had to save someone else from another crazy vampire._

_I sighed. I needed to keep myself busy, otherwise I would really become crazy.. Crazy because he was late. Stupid girl, I kept thinking but I couldn't change what I was feeling or what I wanted._

_I turned on the tv and there was once again Steve Newlin. He was repeating that his father had been killed by vampires, he was saying that vampires were evil, that they were monsters. I wasn't agreeing and I couldn't agree with him because of Godric. Of course, I had just met him but everyone could tell that he wasn't evil. Had Steve Newlin met a vampire like Godric ? Certainly not and that was why he was blinded._

_Of course, I still wasn't very fond of vampires. One had attacked me but Godric made me realize that they weren't all like that right ?The reverend was wrong, but he would probably realize it someday. Everyone could change and he would change._

" _The sun kills them, we are children of sun, they are children of darkness. They are monsters, bloodthirsty monsters and they are going to kill us. " I heard him said and shook my head. _

_This was stupid._

" _He's right, we are monsters. " Godric's voice gave me a start and I looked at my open window. He was here, levitating. My mouth fell open, this was just crazy. Everything was crazy but he was here and that was the only thing I cared about._

_He came and we were going to spend time together, that simple thought made me smile even if I shouldn't smile. Was I becoming like those fangbangers ? I truly hoped I wasn't.. _

_No, I couldn't become a fangbanger. It wasn't like I wanted him to bite me and I didn't want to sleep with me. He was very attractive but he looked so young. I was twenty one and.. No that didn't really count because he was probably older than me but I honestly didn't want him that way._

_I just wanted to spend some time with him and maybe become friends._

" _If you were a monster, I would be dead right now. " I stated and was still surprised that he considered himself as a monster. He wasn't like that, well maybe he was but I didn't know and I didn't want to know. " I thought you would never come. "_

_I went to the window and looked at him. Should I invite me in ? That idea was very tempting but I shouldn't do this. I needed to stay careful even if my instincts told me I was completely safe with him. _

" _I'll be out in a minute. "_

_My excitement was soon replaced by stress and fear. What if I was making a wrong decision ? What if he was going to kill me now ? No, he wasn't. He could have drained me the other night._

_When I was finally out, he was on the ground, thankfully. I definitely didn't want to fly again in his arms. _

_Everything was dark outside but I could still see him clearly. He looked so sad, maybe he didn't want to be here._

" _So, I think we could just take a walk around the town. I… I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that but it's just that you're a vampire and I don't even know what I'm doing. " I said and we started to walk. _

" _I can leave if you want. " He quickly said and stopped dead in his tracks. I had offended him, well done Alyssa._

" _No, that's not what I meant. I want to be here with you even if I shouldn't. Why did you save me ? "_

" _I'm the sheriff here, my duty is to make sure that vampires in my area don't do anything stupid. " He said and I was a little bit surprised. Vampires had probably their owns rules and customs and we didn't even know about them; In fact, we knew nothing about vampires._

_Strangely, I wanted to learn more about vampires, I wanted to learn more about Godric._

* * *

><p>" That probably explains why you have vampire smell all over you. " Eric said when I finished my little story about how I ended up in such a bad situation.<p>

Of course, I hadn't told him who was the vampire who saved, I hadn't told him his name. It was just better like that.

Eric seemed interested, I would even say more than interested and I didn't like that because he could keep me here by force. That was my greatest fear, I was afraid of being caged, I was afraid of being held captive by him or by another vampire.

However, I noticed something about Eric and it was the way he was smelling me ? I hated vampires, I knew I smelled great because Godric had told me that but Eric, he was making me feel disgusting. Maybe he didn't like the way I smelled.

" Why didn't you stay in Dallas with the vampire who was protecting you ? And how did another vampire learn about you ? "

Ah, I hadn't told him about that. I had intentionally forgotten.

" I wanted to protect him. " I only said and took a deep breath before continuing. My story was just crazy. I felt just so unlucky. " Well, the vampire who bit me was related to the one who wanted me apparently. I…it seems that I taste delicious and somehow he learns about what I can do too. I don't really understand everything. "

I couldn't believe that I was explaining him this. This was my life, this was just why I was in such a mess. This was why I had ended up near Sookie's house, that was why I had killed a vampire and that was why I had come here and met him.

I hated him, he was just an arrogant ass, leaning against his desk. He was studying me like I was some kind of odd experience. I was strange and my power was appealing for vampires but I hated to be treated like that.

" Now, can I leave ? " I asked, crossing my arms.

He laughed, and it wasn't something that reassured me. The answer was going to be no, of course but I had tried.

" You really don't think I'm going to let you leave so easily, do you ? You're intriguing and now, I'm very interested by your little gift. "

Of course, but I wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted with me. I was free and I could leave, it wasn't like he could hunt me down, right ? I already knew that answer.

" You can't keep me here, I'll use my power on you. " I said and I was pretty sure that threatening to burn him would make him change his mind. He didn't want to die so he had to let me go. Of course, I couldn't control myself but he was making me very angry and that was something really great. Being angry meant that my fire could appear.

" You can't control yourself, there's nothing you can do. " He answered, smirking while he rested his hands on the arm chair.

If he was breathing, I would feel his breath on my face. He was so close to me and it was making me nervous, but not only nervous if I was completely honest with myself. That vampire was attracting, I couldn't deny that fact. I was ashamed of feeling a little bit excited by him. I truly disliked him, I was sure about that but that didn't mean I couldn't find him handsome right ? It wasn't like I was going to do anything with him.

" I killed a vampire with my fire last night. " I said and immediately realized what I had just done. I had confessed a crime, in front of a vampire. " It was self-defense, I've never meant too.. " I stopped talking, I was only making things harder.

I was stupid. I was going to die, he was going to drain me for killing one of his kind. I was already expecting his fangs in my neck, I was even expecting a more painful death but nothing came.

He was only wearing a huge smirk on his face. Should I be reassured ? Should it make me feel alright ? I wasn't dead of course, but something told me that I was in a huge huge huge mess.

" You're a very bad girl, aren't you ? What should I do with you ? " He said and my mouth fell open. He was having fun with me and he was talking like some kind of pervert.

There was just nothing to answer, anyway. If only I hadn't been so stupid…

" I have an idea. I won't report your crime if I get something in exchange. "

He was going to blackmail me and something told me that I couldn't refuse. I was just wondering what he was going to say, what kind of wicked idea he had. I was starting to get scared, what he was really a pervert ? What if he wanted to do things with me ? Of course, I found him attractive but no…

" What do you want ? " I whispered and I could feel myself on the verge of tears. I was acting like a child but who could blame me ? I was only twenty-one and I had to deal with crazy vampires and my life was like hell. I was strong but I had my own limits.

He laughed and one of his fingers went under my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. He was so cold.

" I want you and your power. You're going to stay here and at my disposal. I'll be able to use your power whenever I want to, I'll make you practice. "

It wasn't that bad but I hated that idea. I was trapped, I was going to be treated like an object or rather like the freak I was. I only wanted to be normal… The worst thing was that I had been running from one vampire and now I found myself in the nearly exact same position, except that this time I couldn't run. He already had me…

However, deep inside of me, I knew that Eric was better than the vampire who wanted me. That was the only great thing, well great… Not too bad at least.

" I… I don't want to. " I blurted out but knew I had no choice.

" I don't care. "

I sighed and then something came in my mind, something I had nearly forgotten. " What about the vampire who wants me ? He'll probably send someone if he knows where I am. "

Maybe that was going to make him change his mind, maybe he would get afraid of the other one. Maybe that would save me, well I didn't know if I could call this « saving me ».

" He can't know where you are if you've killed the one he sent to catch you, my dear. And even if he knows where you are, I'll make sure he won't get. You're under my protection for now. "

Under his protection, really ? Being nearly held captive by him was what he called protection ? That was a prison.

" Does it mean that I'm.. That I'm yours ? " I asked remembering what Sookie had told me about vampire claim. If I was what they called « his », it was just terrible and disgusting. How did I end up in this situation ? What did I do to end up like that ? I didn't deserve that.

Maybe I should have stayed in Dallas, maybe Godric could have protected me, maybe I could have been his. I would have preferred because I trusted him and felt safe with him. Then again, he was in danger because of me, if he had died because of me, I would have never forgiven myself.

" Only if you want to. " He calmly answered and this time, his face was so close to him. One wrong move and our lips would meet.

" I don't want to, just like I don't want your protection but I have no choice about that right ? "

He chuckled. " You're a clever one, aren't you ? "

" I dislike you. "

" You're just like Miss Stackhouse. "

Sookie, I was a little bit angry at her. This was all her fault. Of course, I had agreed to come here but she had proposed or rather Bill had but since they were a couple, it was the same thing. They had brought me here, in this awful bar and they had made me meet Eric Northman.

" Are you going to keep me here in this bar ? " I asked and thankfully he wasn't so close to me now. I felt relieved because of that but then it was true that I didn't want to stay with him, here.

That bar was disgusting, people here seemed crazy and I wouldn't be surprised if there were secret rooms where some strange things happened. Even thinking about that made me shiver.

I truly hated Eric Northman and didn't want to spend my time with him.

" No, I think that you could stay with our lovely Sookie. She seems to be very fond of you. "

Staying with Sookie, fantastic… She was kind, she had helped me but maybe she was a little bit too weird for me. I mean she was just so desperate to help me that it was scary. And I wasn't even thinking about the fact she was a telepath. It didn't bother me that she could read people's thoughts simply because she couldn't read mine.

" She doesn't even know me, we met last night. "

" Very interesting. " He said and seconds later, there was a knock at the door. " Seems like Sookie is worried about you. " Eric added when the door opened.

Sookie, Bill and the other vampire were standing in the doorway. Sookie was angry, it was written on her face.

" She was insisting and I had better things to do, Eric. " The woman vampire said and left.

Well, that was interesting.

" Well, I wanted to see you Sookie. Alyssa and I made a deal. "

A deal, I wouldn't call that a deal. It was simply blackmail and I had only agreed because I had no other choice.

" A deal ? You two made a deal ? " She started to scream while she entered and looked at me. " Alyssa, you made a deal with Eric, a vampire, after everything you've been trough ? "

Was she serious ? She made me come here, she put me in this mess and now I was the one to blame because I had officially made a deal with Eric. If anyone should feel guilty, it was her. I couldn't believe it.

" Don't be so dramatic, Sookie. Our deal is acceptable. Alyssa will stay here and I'll protect her if she comes here and practices her power with me. Of course, she'll be at my entire disposal and don't even think that you can change our deal."

" She won't stay here with you, she'll come home with me and I'll make sure she's safe. " Sookie quickly said but I watched Bill frowned. He wasn't happy because I would probably stay with her. He disliked me, maybe more than I disliked Eric.

" Very well, Sookie but she'll have to come here when I want too. "

Sookie nodded but I could tell that she disliked this idea. However, it seemed that she had accepted the deal, and that was something strange since she was so worried about me. Maybe she had something in her mind…

" Sookie, she's dangerous. " Bill said and here we were.

They were probably going to argue again but Sookie was too stubborn and I would have to stay with her no matter what. This was going to be fantastic…

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. <em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares and kykyxstandler for their reviews. It means a lot !_

_I wanted to tell you that I would really like to know what you think about this story. I don't get many reviews and I'm starting to think that my story is very bad... So please, tell me what you think about the story otherwise I don't know if I'll continue to write.._

_So please, just leave me a little comment._


	7. Chapter 6

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 :<span>

" Do you want her to stay with Eric, Bill ? I certainly don't want her to stay with him, who knows what he could do to her ! " Sookie nearly screamed at Bill.

If she could read Bill's thoughts, she'd probably know that he hated me. It was just so evident that he wanted me gone and far away from her. I didn't need to read his mind to know that. Sookie should realize it.

" What if she sets fire to you house Sookie ? What if she kills you ? " Bill asked, very calmly.

What he had said could happen, I could lose control… I could do many things and I just wished I hadn't met them, all of them. It would have been much easier. Maybe I should have stayed in Dallas, or maybe I should have let myself gotten caught.

No, that was bloody stupid to think that. I didn't know them and it wasn't my duty to protect them. I needed to think about myself first. Of course, I felt like I owed Sookie something but that was completely different.

It was their choice to stay with me, if something bad happened, it would be their own fault.

" It's not going to happen, I trust her Bill and it's not like I'm going to change my mind. "

" Sookie… " Bill started but one look at the telepath made him shut his mouth.

She was casting him a death glare, she was so stubborn. How could someone be so stubborn ? She wasn't even thinking about her own safety, only about mine. I could take care if myself, I wasn't a child anymore. Of course, I was somehow glad to stay with her but it felt strange.

I didn't know her, she was a stranger.

" If you want to fight, do it outside. " Eric said, obviously annoyed by the situation. That was when I noticed his stare.

His eyes were set on me and that was making me uncomfortable. He had exactly what he wanted, so what did he want know ? It wasn't like he could have something else from me. Not entirely true, if I was being honest. Maybe he wanted my blood, maybe he wanted me to sleep with him… I would refuse those proposals of course.

" We're not going to fight but we're leaving now. " Sookie said and waved at me.

I felt like a child, she was treating me like one. I was twenty-one, I didn't need another mother. It was annoying but I couldn't tell her what I thought. She was helping and it wasn't fair to reproach her anything. She was too kind for her own good.

I followed Sookie but a hand grabbed my wrist and I felt a face close to my head, to my ear. " Don't ever think about trying to leave, I will find you Aly. " Eric whispered and I tensed.

I had thought about leaving but I wouldn't have done it because I knew it was pointless. Of course, he would find me, I knew it. He was a vampire after all and he was now very interested by me. He wasn't going to let me go and since he could blackmail me now, he could do whatever he wanted with me.

" Alyssa, my name is Alyssa not Aly. " I answered he let me go. I could only imagine him smirking at my reaction. That was exactly what he wanted… He liked to annoy people and I was starting to believe that I'll soon become one of his favorite toy.

" Sure, Aly. "

I shook my head and left his office and soon, we were all in Bill's car, on the way to her lovely house, where I was going to stay. The worst thing was that I didn't even know how long I was going to stay there. It was so frustrating…

I was trapped like an animal and Eric was my captor.

" You won't have to go back to Fangtasia, Alyssa. "Sookie said and turned to me while Bill was driving. " I just don't understand why you've been so stupid, why you've made a deal with Eric. After what happened to you, haven't you thought about what he could do to you ? "

I raised my eyebrows. " Sookie, you've brought me to Fangtasia and I unintentionally confessed my crime to him. He only used it against me I had no choice. I wished it was different, I wish I could leave this place forever but I can't. I'm stuck here. "

" You told him you killed a vampire ! What were you thinking ? " Bill exclaimed as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

" I wasn't thinking, I was getting angry and I just blurted out what happened. " I said in a sigh.

I wished I wasn't so impulsive sometimes. It could really help me.

" What did Eric say about what you've done ? " Bill asked and it was strange. Why was he suddenly so interested. That vampire hated me, he couldn't be worried, there was something else. Something I wanted to discover.

" He said he wasn't going to say anything if I stayed here, at his disposal. "

I was a slave to him, that was so awful.

I was free, I liked to control my life and now, I didn't control anything anymore. Could it be worse ? Of course, it could. I should be glad to be alive and not at the mercy of the other vampire.

" He's such an hypocrite. " Bill muttered under his breath.

" Bill killed a vampire to protect me and Eric reported it. Bill had to make a child in order to pay his debt. " Sookie said when she noticed my dumbfounded look.

Bill was an hypocrite. He had killed a vampire and he was telling Sookie I was very dangerous, that I could kill her. He had killed a vampire too and he was a vampire, he could murder her too. I wasn't the only one who was dangerous.

" Oh. "

" You'll probably meet her since you're staying with me." Sookie said and I noticed something strange in her voice. She seemed sad and I would even say guilty. " Anyway, you won't have to go back to Fangtasia, Eric hasn't been invited in my house, so he can't do anything to you if you stay inside at night. "

I stared blankly at her. Was she really thinking it could work ? If I was sure about something concerning vampires, it was that they were determined and when they wanted something, they'd do anything to get it. Eric was probably not an exception. I was sure that he would find me during daylight by a glamoured human or something like that.

" Sookie, it's okay. I don't want to but I'll do what he wants. I have no choice and I don't want to have another angry vampire chasing me. I've had enough. It's better if I do what he wants." I paused and looked at the window. " Thank you for letting me stay with you, it's very kind. "

" Your welcome. I feel the need to help you and for now, it's the only I can do right ? "

I nodded absently. The next days, or even weeks were going to be something.

* * *

><p>" Honestly Eric, another human ? Why are you so obsessed with them lately ? " Pam asked, her hands on her hips.<p>

She was annoyed by her maker's attitude. Since Sookie Stackhouse came at Fangtasia, he was obsessed with her and now, there was another human. Pam couldn't understand why Eric was so interested by those annoying breathers.

" Have you seen what she did ? I want to use her. " Eric simply replied as he sat on the chair behind his desk. Alyssa Bennett was a new and exciting mystery to him, he wasn't going to let her leave and she had given him the way to keep her here. That was perfect.

" She's a fucking human. Use her, fuck her, I don't care but don't do anything else. Don't get too obsessed with her, don't turn her into another Sookie. " Pam exclaimed. She knew how this was going to end up.

She had seen Eric starting to get obsessed by Sookie, she didn't want it to happen again. Plus, Eric was probably getting into trouble. She had listened to Eric's conversation with the girl and the fact that she was chased by a vampire angered Pam. She was trouble and Pam hated trouble, especially human trouble.

" Pam. " Eric snapped and shot her a death glare. He knew exactly what he was doing and that girl was very different from Sookie. She was special, very special. What she was ? Eric had no clue but he would find out. He could go to Sophie-Ann's since she knew many things about supernatural creatures but he didn't want her to get involved with his little mystery. He needed to find another way.

There was also something that bothered Eric and it was her smell, her smell and all those vampires smell on her.

" She smelled like Godric, it was very subtle but I could still smell him. " Eric admitted.

" Do you think she knows, Godric ? She's from Dallas from what I heard and she's been saved by a vampire right ? Do you think it was Godric ? "

Eric let out a very long laugh. That was a very good joke. Of course, Godric wasn't the vampire who had saved her. He knew his maker very well and Godric wasn't like that. He wasn't saving humans, on the contrary, he liked to use them, drain them. He couldn't have saved her, she probably smelled like him because she had met him thanks to the vampire who had saved her. That was evident.

" No, he's not. " Eric answered quickly, if he was sure about one thing, it was the fact that Godric couldn't be that vampire.

" Her blood seems so delicious, she seems sweeter than Sookie. It was hard to keep my fangs retracted when she was around. " Pam admitted as much as she hated that. Sookie smelled great but that human was much better. Pam was pretty sure that her blood was a sheer delight, she could already imagine the taste of her blood on her tongue. Hopefully, she would taster her soon since Eric was going to make her come at Fangtasia.

" I know, there's something about her blood. It's like it's calling us. This is probably why she had been attacked and why someone wants her. I want to keep her to myself. "

Pam frowned. Here they were gain, Eric wanted her for himself, just like he wanted Sookie Stackhouse.

" What is it Pam ? " Eric asked when he felt his child's anger.

" You know why, I've explained you what I think about that human. "

Eric stood up, Pam wasn't understanding what he meant. He only wanted to use this new human, just like he wanted to use Sookie Stackhouse. Of course, he wouldn't mind having them begging for him just like every other woman but there was something exciting about Sookie and this new little toy. In fact, Sookie and Alyssa acted exactly the same way when he was around and this was amusing him. Eric was pretty sure that in the end, they would both end up wanting him for everything.

" Pam, I only want to use her power, just I like used Sookie's telepathy to discover what Longshadow was doing. " Eric said as he rested his hands on Pam's shoulders. " Do you really think that I could have any feelings for a human ? " Eric asked as he laughed.

He wasn't like Bill Compton or all those weak vampires. Humans were just meant to be used. They were food, they were useful but that was the only thing they were. Sookie Stackhouse and Alyssa Bennett would just be treated differently for a while because they were useful but once Eric got bored of them, he would get rid of them, just like he did with other humans.

" No, but I don't like the fact that you seem obsessed with them. " Pam explained and decided to leave Eric. He was stubborn and he would never admit that maybe he wanted more from Sookie Stackhouse for example. And what about this Alyssa ? It was going to become the same thing.

* * *

><p>Sookie told me I could stay in a room next to hers. So here I was, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

This room was beautiful, I had to admit it but I wasn't feeling comfortable. I was a stranger here, this would never be a home, this would just be a house, a stranger's house. Hopefully, I'd become friends with Sookie and things will get better but for now, I was just angry and sad.

Angry because I hated what was happening.

Sad because I wanted my family, I wanted to see my sister and my parents. I wanted my mother to hug me and tell me that everything was alright, that it would just end up great for me. I wanted my father to joke about my power and I wanted my sister to tell me I was such a lucky girl. I missed them, I missed them dearly. However, I knew that leaving them was the only solution. They could get hurt because of me, and I was afraid that they could be glamoured so leaving was the only way to protect them.

Strangely, I also had to admit that I was missing Godric. I had spent so many nights with him, and I wished he was here with me. I loved to speak with him, I loved to spend time with him because it was easy. He wasn't judging me for who and what I was. Then again, I had to leave for his safety even if he was two thousand years old, I was worried for him. This was stupid, wasn't it ?

" Alyssa, can I come in ? " I heard Sookie asked and I laughed.

" This is your house, you don't have to ask. " I answered and she came in, sitting next to me. I could feel her eyes on me.

" Are you okay ? You seem strange. " She asked and I was glad that she couldn't read my mind. " I'm sorry for what happened with Eric. "

I sighed and sat up next to her on the bed. I wished I could tell her it wasn't her fault but in a way it was her fault. Now, I couldn't change what happened, so I just needed to forget.

" I'm just tired I think. It's been a very long night and I miss my family. "

" Oh. I know how you feel. I miss my grandmother, she died recently. " She confessed and smiled sadly at me.

" I'm sorry for your loss. "

She shrugged. " It was meant to happen. I'll always miss her, she's not coming back. Then, I still have my brother and Bill, I'm not alone. "

There was so much love in her voice when she said Bill's name that it was sometimes repulsing. It felt like a fairytale. It was great for her but I found this too perfect. In fact, Bill seemed to try to be perfect, to refrain his vampire's instinct. Of course, he probably loved her and didn't want to hurt her but I didn't know. Maybe since he disliked me, I was feeling that way towards him. I was sure that I wasn't going to be friends with him.

" I have a sister, her name's Kate. She's twenty five and she's a nurse. I'm sure you would like her. She looks a lot like you, in fact."

That was something true. My sister looked like Sookie, the same blond hair and the same brown eyes. And she was acting like a second mother to me. She was amazing and loved to take care of other people, that was why she decided to become a nurse.

" I'd love to meet her. You'll probably meet Jason my brother, soon. If you want, we'll eat at Merlotte's tomorrow. It's Sam's and I work there, not right now since I've been.. " She paused and I looked at her suspiciously. She was hiding something from me but I didn't really care. We all had our secrets right ? " It doesn't matter... You'll meet my friends. I'm sure you'll like them. "

I nodded. At least, I wasn't going to stay at her house all the time. Maybe I could even find something to do. Maybe I could find a work or something like that. I couldn't stay at Sookie's without doing anything. She was taking me in and she didn't want anything in return. I wanted to give her something and maybe money was what I could give her.

" That will be great, I'm sure they'll like you too. " She smiled brightly this time. " I was wondering, how does it feel when the fire starts, does it hurt you ? "

" Well, I feel it in my whole body, it burns but it doesn't hurt you know. My fire doesn't hurt me and no fire hurts me in fact. I've already tried that. It's strange, it's like fire doesn't affect me. "

She seemed thoughtful as she looked at me. I was a freak, I knew it and I've always wondered why I couldn't get hurt because of fire. This was strange but I wasn't going to complain. I didn't really want to get burn every time.

" Since you're staying here, maybe we could try to learn what you are. We could do research, I don't know. I feel guilty for what happened with Eric and I want to help you understand what you are. It's the only thing I can do. "

That was something I certainly wasn't expecting. Then, it was a fantastic idea. I've tried to do research alone but I've never found anything. Maybe with Sookie's help, I could find something. I had to try and it wasn't like I had something else to do. I was stuck here for an undermined time.

" We could. Thank you for everything, Sookie. "

" You don't have to thank me. Well, I think I'm going to leave you, you look awfully tired. "

She stood up and left me, walking slowly towards the door. She looked at me one last time and smiled.

" Good night. "

When she closed the door, I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. Meeting Sookie's friends could be nice but I didn't belong here. I wasn't planning on staying here.

If, no I'd rather say when I'll get the chance to leave, I will leave immediately. I truly hoped that this day would come quickly.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter.<em>

_I want to thank SomebodyWhoCares and kykyxstandler for their reviews._

_Now, I just wanted you to know that I don't know if I'll continue to post this story because I feel like no one's reading it. I don't really know what you think about the story and it really doesn't make me want to post. So, maybe I'll stop posting for a while..._

_So please, just leave me a comment and let me know what you think about the story. It's very important for me._


	8. Chapter 7

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 :<span>

_Six Months Ago_

_I couldn't believe what happened during the last few months. This was crazy, incredible but so great. I've become friends with a vampire, with Godric and even with some of his vampire's friends. Well I didn't know if they were friends but I didn't know how to call them. I wasn't very used to their customs, I simply didn't want to learn them. I just knew what was necessary._

_I knew that Godric was a sheriff and that every vampire in his area needed to obey him. I knew that there were Kings and Queens. I also knew that Godric was protecting me from everyone. It seemed that no vampire wanted to stay close to me, and that was really great._

_I was also very happy that I hadn't been attacked again by a vampire, even if I still felt like someone was watching when I was at home. Well, maybe I was just paranoid. I was probably going crazy. I just needed to stop thinking about that because it wasn't worth it. _

_The only thing that mattered was that I had a friend, I had Godric. I smiled at myself at this thought. He was amazing with me, he was just himself and I could be myself. I didn't need to hide what I could do, I didn't need to be someone else with him. I was just myself and that was so great. I felt safe with Godric, like no one could hurt me. That was so stupid to think that because he was a vampire and he could drain me but it felt just right to spend time with him._

_Godric was special, he was a special vampire, a nice one. He listened to my ridiculous human problems, he was just here when I needed him. It was like I was amusing him, entertaining him, maybe I was but at least I smiled because of him and he was smiling too. _

_And Godric didn't smile often, he seemed always so depressed, so sad. I didn't really know what was wrong with him, I've never asked him what was wrong but something told me that he would never told me anything._

_If I've learned something about him, it was the fact that he was very secretive. He didn't want me to know about his vampire life, he had never told me something about him. Well, I knew his name, where he came from and that he was the sheriff but I didn't even know how old he was. Maybe I should ask him more questions, I needed to learn more about him._

_Anyway, I was just happy with him. Who would have thought it would be possible ? Not me, definitely not me._

_I was spending nearly all my nights with Godric, simply talking or just sitting with him in my apartment. Yes, I had invited him in and I was glad about that decision. Those nights were one of the best of my short life. It was just amazing to be with him, sometimes he was talking about the past, and all those things you learned in history books. With Godric, it was much better because he was alive and explaining everything. I felt like I was reliving what happened, strange isn't it ? If only history could be told by vampires, it would be so much better. At least they knew about what they were talking about and Godric certainly knew many things._

" _Alyssa ? " I heard Godric calling for me and I quickly went to the window. Godric had this strange habit to use my window instead of the door… Why not ?_

_He was levitating and that was still incredible. I was always fascinated by his ability to fly even if I had seen it so many times. I think I'm easily fascinated and surprised… Maybe it's because I'm still a child, a grown up child probably._

" _You know you don't have to be invited in, Godric. "_

" _I just didn't want to scare you. " He said and slowly came in._

_He was always worried for me and it was so nice. I couldn't have asked for a better friend or a better vampire._

" _Sit down. I'll give you a True Blood. " I said and made my way towards the very small kitchen. _

_Godric wasn't very fond of that synthetic blood, he told me that it was not disgusting but just acceptable. Then he was refusing to feed from human, he was a little strange but I wasn't going to complain about that thing. I wasn't going to let him drink from me. He was my friend and I cared deeply about him but I didn't want to give him my blood. That was just gross and it hurt to be bitten by a vampire. I didn't want relive that awful sensation. Of course, I had been attacked and it probably hurt more than it should have but still. I was stubborn sometimes…_

" _Thank you. " He smiled and took the bottle. " What do you want to talk about this time ? "_

_I had been thinking about that all the day and I had finally plucked up courage to ask him one important question. He had seen what I could do, he had seen my fire and I wanted to learn more about myself. I was hoping that maybe he knew something about me, about my power._

" _I wanted to know if you've ever met someone like me. You're a vampire, you've been alive for a very long time and maybe you've met someone with the same power. Maybe you know something about my power. " I was nearly begging him as I sat next to him._

_He sighed and put the bottle of synthetic blood on the table. " I knew you would ask me that question. I'm even surprised that you haven't asked me this question earlier. "_

_I was playing with my hands. I wasn't usually like that but I couldn't help myself. It was so important for me and somehow I didn't want to bother Godric with my question… I was so stupid sometimes. I needed to stop acting like a teenager._

" _In my two thousand years of existence, I've never met someone like you, at least someone with your power. " He said and I was disappointed, more than disappointed and Godric probably saw it on my face. " But I've heard about some people like you. I've heard stories about people setting fire unintentionally. "_

_It was better than nothing right ? He had heard stories…. But that wasn't enough, if only he had learned something more. I was frustrated but I shouldn't show it. Godric didn't deserve to be treated like that, he was nothing but kind towards me._

_Then, I noticed something. Godric had just told me his age and he was old, very old. I just couldn't believe it. How was it even possible to be that old ? And how did it feel to be so young forever ?_

" _How did you get turned ? " I asked and I immediately saw Godric tense. Did I do something wrong ? No, I didn't see why. It was only one simple question._

" _I don't want to talk about it. " Godric snapped and I felt very uncomfortable. _

_Maybe I had hurt him, what kind of friend was I ?_

_If I wasn't at home, I would have run away but this was my apartment and I couldn't leave. The only thing I did was getting up and trying to go in the kitchen . That was ridiculous because my apartment was small and there was no door between the kitchen and the living room… Plus, I didn't get too far because Godric had grabbed my wrist gently._

" _I'm sorry. There are some things I don't want to talk about and there are some things you don't about me, and that you don't want to know about me. "_

" _I want to learn more about you Godric, you're my friend. " I said and he made me sit down next to him again._

" _You don't want to learn more about me, I'm serious about that. I wasn't always so nice towards human. "_

" _Oh. "_

_Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't want to learn about his dark side ? That would be better if I wanted to stay friends with him, right ? He was old, he had probably made many mistakes. I shouldn't think about that. What was really important was the Godric I knew now, the one that was my friend._

" _You know, you're making me feel human Alyssa. " He said to me and I was pretty sure my face was all red. I blushed like a teenager but that was probably the most beautiful compliment someone had told me. Ridiculous right ?_

" _Thank you Godric. " I said smiling. " But you know, I won't let you drink my blood even with that compliment. I'm not that easy. " I joked._

_Of course, I was serious about not letting him drink my blood but I knew he would never force me or attack me. He was very different from every other vampire. After all, he only drank True Blood. Sometimes I was wondering how it could taste, was it really like human blood ? How did they create it ? That was just incredible._

" _Your smell is absolutely delicious you know. This is probably why you've been attacked. "_

_That was probably a compliment too but I wasn't very happy about that. If only I smelled bad, I wouldn't have been attacked. But then I would have never met Godric. Life was complicated sometimes._

" _There's also something strange about you. "_

_There was always something strange about me. I shouldn't be surprised if something was wrong with me. _

" _How so ? "_

_He shook his head and that was scaring me. It seemed to be something bad, very bad. _

" _Vampires can glamour humans, that means they can control their mind by looking at them in the eyes. " He started and I was surprised. Then I was also getting angry, if vampire could control humans minds, was Godric controlling mine ? It could be possible and that was just awful because there was nothing I could do against that. What if everything was fake ? " But you, you cannot be glamoured. I tried to glamour you the first night we met. I wanted to make you forget but it wasn't working. "_

_I raised my eyebrows. I was such a freak ! But for once, that was rather great. Vampires couldn't control my mind, I was free. No one would ever force me to let them drink from me._

" _Well that's great isn't it ? But why did you want to make me forget ? "_

_I never wanted to forget that night. Of course, the memories were still haunting my dreams but it was only making me stronger right ? At least that was what I kept telling myself. Maybe it was wrong to think that, but that was my opinion._

" _It was better like that but it didn't work. " He replied and I could see a very small smile on his face. Maybe he liked the fact that we had become friends ? That was my only hope because Godric meant so much to me._

" _That night, you used your blood on my wound but you said something about drinking your blood. I've always been wondering what you meant about that. "_

_I was curious, sometimes I was probably too curious for my own good. _

" _You know that vampire blood can heal people right ? " I nodded. I've experienced it and it was just magical. I didn't even have a scar. " It's not the only things it does. Vampire blood has a side effect when humans drink it. "_

" _What kind of side effect ? It can't turn us into vampires because those V-addicts would all be vampires. "_

_I knew what some people were doing with vampire blood and it was strange. Vampire blood was a drug but how did they even get this blood ? They needed a vampire, did they kill them ? No, that was impossible. No one could kill a vampire, except for another vampire I think._

" _Vampire blood is addicting indeed but when you drink it from a vampire, well you get attracted to him, you have sexual dreams about that vampire. It can also enhance strength among other things. « _

_Was he really serious ? No, I was glad that he hadn't made me drink his blood. It would have been just so awkward to have sexual dreams about him. That simple thought made me blush. I couldn't imagine Godric that way. That wasn't entirely true, I could but he was my friend and I didn't want to lose his friendship._

" _Oh. So that's why you haven't given me your blood ? You didn't want me to have sexual dreams about you and be attracted to you. "_

" _I didn't want you to be forced to be connected to me. "_

_I frowned. What was he talking about ? He had only told me about dreams. Was he hiding something else ? Maybe that wasn't important but I was curious. I wanted to learn everything about vampire blood._

" _What do you mean Godric ?"_

_He was staring at me. His eyes were full of sadness and something else but I couldn't really explain what it was. Godric was just a very complicated vampire. You could never really know what he was thinking. And there was something about him, something I couldn't explain._

" _If you had drunk from me, we would have shared what we call a bond. It's something very special. I would have felt your feelings, every single emotion and your location. "_

_I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. Godric didn't want me to be connected to him, he didn't like me enough to be like that. But then it was so true that I didn't want to have dreams about him or be attracted to him like that._

" _Okay. Honestly, I don't think I would like to share that kind of things with you. I mean you're my friend and I wouldn't mind sharing something with you but it's too much I think. Really too much and especially if I dreamt about you and if you felt it. That would be so embarrassing. " I said, laughing but my laugh died soon enough because I noticed that Godric had tensed._

_Did I say something wrong ? If I did, I've never meant to hurt him or anything. _

" _Have you noticed something strange lately ? " He asked me and I could see him staring outside the window._

_At least, I hadn't done anything wrong but there was probably something outside and it scared me. Maybe I wasn't paranoid, maybe someone was really watching me, when I thought about it…_

" _I.. I feel like I'm being watched sometimes. " I confessed and Godric frowned. Maybe with his vampire's abilities, he had noticed something. That was awful… Maybe it was because I had been attacked. _

" _I think you are but don't worry. I'm here for you, I'll protect you if someone tries to hurt you again. You'll just have to be a little bit more careful and never be alone outside. "Godric said and I was pretty sure he was trying to reassure me but I was terrified. I didn't want to be attacked again._

_Sensing my fear, Godric took my hands in his cold ones. " Don't worry. I'm the sheriff here. Now, I'll go outside and see what I can do. Just be careful. "_

* * *

><p>Sookie's friends were fine, but I wasn't very comfortable with them. They were really nice towards me but they were strangers. There was this guy, Lafayette… He was very special I would say but he seemed great. He was the cook here and I had to admit that he was pretty good at it or maybe I was just starving.<p>

Then, there was this girl, Tara… She was very cold towards me but I was pretty sure she was always like that towards strangers. I hoped so. There was also a read headed waitress, I didn't really remember her name but she was nice.

And then there was Sam. I had already met him and he didn't really like me but he was being nice with me. It was probably for Sookie. From what I had learned, Sookie worked in Merlotte's as a waitress but she had free time now. Why ? I didn't know but that meant Sam probably needed someone to take Sookie's place for a while. And I was thinking about it.

I had already worked as a waitress, not for too long but I had done it. Maybe I could help Sam and work here. I had talked about my desire to work to Sookie. At first, she told me that I didn't have to do it but I was determined and she had understood.

" Sookie, I was wondering… I.. Do you think I could work here ? I've already worked in a bar. " I asked and looked around the bar. There was a lot of people here, even if this was a small town.

" I should ask Sam but that's a great idea. We could work here together. Follow me. " She stood up and I followed her.

Strangely, I didn't know if this was such a good idea now. I didn't want to spend all my time with Sookie. She was great but I needed to be alone…

" Just wait for me here. " She said and entered Sam's office probably. She closed the door behind her but I couldn't help myself. I needed to listen to their conversation.

Sam wasn't happy about my idea, definitely not. He was explaining Sookie that he didn't trust me, that I was dangerous. Of course he was right about some things but he could trust me.

Sookie on the other hand was determined to make me work here.

" Sookie, you're crazy. You don't even know her. "

" Sam, just trust me. She's staying with me and wants to do something for me. "

He sighed and I could hear his footsteps. He was pacing back and forth.

" Does she even know how to- "

" -She does. Sam, please, can you do this for me ? You need a new waitress and Alyssa's here. " Sookie quickly interrupted him.

" Well if she's here, at least I'll keep an eye on her. I'll be sure she doesn't make anything stupid or hurt someone. "

I bit my bottom lip. I was going to work here, that was great but then I'll be watched every time. Well, I had no other choice.

The door opened revealing Sam and Sookie. She was grinning at me and Sam was giving me a very hard look.

" You start tomorrow at noon. Sookie will give you an uniform. "

" Thank you. " I replied.

Well, I wasn't really eager to start but I had to do this.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I know that you're probably waiting for more Eric and Alyssa's moments and there will be things like that soon. I just don't want to rush things because it won't be realistic. Anyway, I hope you like that we have Godric in this chapter even if it's in a flashback.<em>

_I want to thank SomebodyWhoCares, kykyxstandler, lisabit and Shananagans12 for their reviews !  
><em>

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment here please. It really means a lot and it makes me want to write and post. So you know what you should do if you want the next chapter !_


	9. Chapter 8

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 :<span>

My life sucked, really.

I was rather glad to work tomorrow but I had never expected Eric Northman to come and get me that night. I should have seen it coming, he was interested by me and he wasn't going to let me alone for too long.

He hadn't even given me one night !

I was human, I needed to sleep, I needed to do humans things. And I just wanted to forget about my power for once, to forget about what was happening to me. But no, apparently I couldn't stay alone. Eric wanted to make me work on my power, or he only wanted to annoy me. I think that the second option was the right one because clearly he had no intention to make me practice tonight.

He was sitting on his ridiculous throne, just like the first time I came here. He was not ignoring me of course, but he was only staring at me. It was creepy and it was making me uncomfortable. I felt like I was a piece of meat in front of a starved animal. In fact, I was only blood for Eric, blood and power. Then why wasn't he making me practice ?Why did he make me come here ? I had no clue and it was angering me.

At least, if I was doing something, I wouldn't be angry because I was in a vampire bar, but no… I was only sitting here, near the bar. I was bored and angry.

What a wonderful night !

I could try to leave but honestly I knew I wouldn't get very far. I didn't even know if I could get out of Fangtasia. Eric was watching me and the other vampire, Pam would probably stop me. She seemed to obey Eric. And she didn't seem to like me. She had been very cold to me but then it wasn't like I wanted to become friends with her. I definitely didn't want to become friends with another vampire now.

There was just one thing I was hoping. I wanted to go back to Sookie's not too late because work started tomorrow. It felt strange to say that but I had chosen this and I didn't want to make a bad impression. Sam already disliked me so I needed to do my best to prove him that I was trustworthy and that he was right to let me work in his bar. That was why I didn't want to return to Sookie's too late, otherwise I would be too tired. It would be awful to work while being tired.

Now, I was hitting the bar with my fingers, I was losing my composure. That wasn't good because that meant I could lose control over my own body and over my power. I could set fire to someone or something. I was trying to calm myself, I was doing everything I could but I knew it wasn't enough. I was afraid to start feeling the fire coming. I hated that, I hated not being able to control myself.

The worst thing was that I was here, at Fangtasia, a fucking vampire bar. I needed to hide from one crazy vampire and where was I ? A vampire bar, that was stupid. How could Eric be so stupid ? Or maybe he worked for that vampire ? No, that was impossible. I didn't know why but I knew deep inside of me that it was impossible. I was just paranoid but I wasn't paranoid when I said that it was very stupid to be in a vampire bar. Then I had no other choice… I should have, at least I could be in Eric's office or somewhere else but not here. Not in front of a crowd full of vampires and desperate humans, fang bangers.

What I was seeing was just pathetic, it was even worst than last night. There were many women throwing themselves at vampires and there were men too. It was just so pathetic. Had they no respect for themselves ? Why did they agree to be bitten and only be used as food ? Of course, some vampires liked humans for what they were and not for their blood but the ones who were in this bar were clearly not like that. Here they only wanted blood and sex, it was written all over their faces.

My eyes fell again on Eric, who was unfortunately still looking at me. I had to be honest about one thing, even if I hated his attitude, he was handsome. I could understand why many women here were attracted to him but I couldn't understand why they were so desperate for him. It was evident that Eric only used them, if I was sure about one thing it was that I never wanted to be used like that. Of only he could have been a little bit like Godric. Then I would have loved to spend my time with him but that wasn't reality. Eric Northman was a sheer asshole who only wanted to use me. So great…

That was when I noticed he was smirking and something told me that I knew exactly why. He knew I was getting angry and maybe that was exactly what he had wanted. I was now sure about that. The only thing he wanted was to get me mad and why ? Because he knew how my power worked, he knew that it was connected to my anger and he was testing me and my limits. If only I could prove him that he couldn't win this game.

And how was I going to do this ?

Well, I was simply going to see him on his throne and not sitting here doing nothing but angering myself.

He wasn't going to like that because he was arrogant and because he loved to summon people. I wasn't going to act like all those fangbangers, I wasn't going to become his little toy. I needed to show him that I wasn't completely at his entire disposal. Eric Northman was going to learn who I was whether he liked it or not.

I was running out of patience so I stood up and made my way towards him. I felt everyone staring at me. They were probably surprised of what I was doing and they started whispering. I didn't care, I was better than them, much better.

Maybe they were also looking at me because I didn't really fit in with the description of a vampire bar. I wasn't wearing something sexy, I was only wearing my old faded short and some kind of shirt. Eric had made me come here and I didn't have time to change. Well, even if I had time to change I wasn't really sure I would have done it. If they didn't like they way I was dressed, I didn't care. Eric didn't seem to mind and it was like his opinion was important for me.

So here I stood, in front a this arrogant vampire named Eric Northman. My hands were on my hips and if looks could kill, he would be dead. At least, I wasn't feeling any fire in my body and that was great. However something told me that it was the calm before the storm. Soon I would feel this burning sensation in my entire body and in my hands and then, then I didn't know what would happen.

" I don't think I've told you to come, Alyssa. " He said but I could tell that he was finding this situation extremely funny. Why ? Simply because he was smirking all the time.

" Stop it, you and I both know this is what you want. So now tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it but I won't sit here and do nothing. I have to work tomorrow and I- "

" -You have to work ? " He interrupted me, raising his eyebrows.

Of course, he could have never imagined that I would do something like this. He didn't know me, I was independent and strong, well at least I tried to be strong. I knew that sometimes, very often, I was acting like a baby but I was still young.

" Yes, I'm starting to work at Merlotte's tomorrow at noon. I wanted to do something for Sookie since I'm staying at her house and the only thing I found was that. "

" You should have asked to work here, it would have been fantastic to have you here with me. "

I let out a nervous laugh. As if I wanted to be with him more. No, the only thing I wanted was to stay away from him. Working in a vampire was not exactly what I wanted to do, I wanted to stay away from vampires. Couldn't he understand that ? Of course, he could but he was playing with me and what I hated was the fact that he was winning. He was making me crazy and I was losing my calm because of that. I was too impulsive.

" Work here ? In a vampire bar ? Are you out of your mind ? Plus, I don't see what I could do here. You already have enough waitress and whatever you call them. " I said.

It was true that I didn't know if those women here were waitress or something else. They were dressed like sluts, really but maybe that was what Eric wanted and what vampires wanted. Of course, those customers liked that.

" I could certainly find you something to do here. " He said and his smirk grew wider.

I could only imagine what he had in his mind.

" Oh yes, you would make me work here as a stripper, no thanks. " I joked knowing that it was probably true unfortunately.

" My own personal stripper, my dear Aly. " He replied, amusement in his voice.

That little asshole. I shouldn't be shocked, but I was. He was just incredible, did he only think about sex ? Of course, he was a vampire after all but that still didn't explain his attitude. I should have seen it coming and I shouldn't get angry because of that but then he was calling me Aly. That was a new surname and I hated it. My name was Alyssa, not Aly. No one had the right to call me like that and especially not Eric Northman.

" You're disgusting. " I said and he laughed.

Everyone was probably staring at us, I could even feel their eyes on my back. It was very uncomfortable if you wanted my opinion. I felt watched…At least, they were enjoying the show…

" Oh come on Aly, you know you like that. I can hear your heart beating faster when I say your name and that's not the only thing. "

My mouth fell open. How could he even imply those kind of things ? He was… He was repulsing. My heart was beating faster because I was angry that was the only explanation. And what else was he hearing or feeling ? He was just playing with me, he wanted to annoy me and make me mad. And I was just falling into his trap.

I needed to act like an adult for one. I needed to show him that I wasn't weak and that he couldn't continue to play his game.

I hated him, I truly hated him now.

" You and I both know why my heart beats faster. You're not going to win this time Eric, I won't let you win. " I started and came closer to him, putting my hands on each side of his throne.

He raised his eyebrows and his fangs extended, as if he was angry. Maybe he was or maybe he didn't like that fact that I was touching his ridiculous throne. Poor little vampire.

" Don't start this game with me, Alyssa. " He said and he was definitely not angry, on the contrary he was amused. " You'll only get yourself in trouble. "

As if I wasn't already in trouble. More or less, what was the difference ?

" Then stop being such an asshole. You wanted me to come here and practice but we're not doing anything. If we don't do anything soon, I'll leave. " I said and my hands left his throne.

" You know, we can do something very pleasing together. "

I clenched my fists. He was disgusting, how could he be so unpleasant with me ? He could at least stop implying those kind of things. It wasn't like I had never had sex in my life, but I truly disliked the idea of sleeping with Eric Northman. Not because he wasn't handsome but simply because an arrogant, annoying and stupid vampire.

" You are the last vampire in the world whom I could ever sleep with, Mister Northman. " I snapped and was very proud of myself.

Now, what was he going to say ? He wasn't expecting that, I was pretty sure about that.

He was staring blankly at me but his face still showed amusement.

" I wouldn't be so sure about this, my dear Aly. "

Oh, I was sure about that. I would never do anything with him, except if he changed and became a nice vampire but that would never happen. And I wasn't sure I would do anything with him if he changed. I really needed to throw all those thoughts out of my mind. I was going crazy and I just met him yesterday, what was wrong with me ? So many things…

" You can dream about it. " I said and now I could feel something wrong going on inside me.

And I knew exactly what was happening, again, inside of me. It was just like the other night and that was exactly what Eric had wanted…

And when he saw me, or rather when he felt the heat coming from my hand since it was still close to his throne, he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his office and literally threw me inside. I almost tripped and fell but thankfully his desk was on my way.

And then just like the other night, I set fire to the trashcan just as Eric clapped in his hands.

" I was waiting for that to happen again. " He simply said and I knew it. " I must say that you were very patient this time. You're full of surprise, aren't you ? Now, let's practice. "

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

My feet were killing me, I had been working all the day. I had tried to do my best to impress Sam and show him that I was good. It was just awful. I had been a waitress but it was a few years ago. Now, it felt just so awful to walk all day. I had to do this anyway, I had the choice but I wasn't going to live with Sookie and do nothing all the day.

The worst thing wasn't the fact that my feet hurt, no I would even say that it was bearable… The worst thing was that I was exhausted, completely drained. And that was Eric and a little bit Sookie's fault.

Eric Northman had been a huge asshole during all the time I spent at his awful bar. He had made me practice, well I would not call it practice because that wasn't what we had done. He wasn't making me trying to control myself, not at all. On the contrary, he had been angering me all the time and every time the fire came back. That was exactly what Eric wanted because he was smirking all the time.

I couldn't understand why he was doing this, he knew that my fire was linked to my anger and feelings, so why wasn't he trying to make me control myself or my power when I get angry ? He was stupid that was why… And what I hated about that was the fact that it was taking me all my energy.

At the end of the night, I couldn't even walk by myself… I was so weak and I had to use Eric to help me. It had been just terrible…

And when I came back at Sookie's she was just always on my back, worried for me like my mother would. It could have been great if I hadn't been so exhausted but the only I wanted to do at the time was sleeping… And I just couldn't because she wanted to know what happened with Eric… I even remembered her screaming at him for bringing such a tired girl at home, she had said something like that I think.

And then she had asked me question and told me that Bill would also try to find things about me… And honestly I hated that idea because I didn't trust him but I had no choice. Bill was boyfriend and she was letting me stay with her, I had to keep my mouth shut.

" Alyssa, come with me please. " Sam said giving me a start.

He started to walk towards his office and I followed him. Arlene, the red headed waitress was looking at us, probably wondering what he wanted with me, just I was wondering. I knew I had done a good job so was something else wrong ?

" Sit down please. " He ordered gently and that's exactly what I did.

I was a little nervous, I had to admit that Sam was somehow intimidating. That was strange because I wasn't afraid of Eric for example. I just didn't know, I wanted to impress Sam, that was probably why I was acting like that around him. That was probably why I was playing with fingers.

" I want to know why you are still here and why you're with Sookie. I've seen what you can do and I'm worried for her. "

So that was it, he was just worried for Sookie.

" You don't have to worry for her. I know that what I can do is scary but I won't hurt her, I know I won't. Just trust me. I know it's hard to believe me after what you've seen in the car but I've dealt with my ability for a few years now and I've never hurt my family. " I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

I was telling him the entire truth of course, for example the fact that I could have hurt my family many times. He didn't need to know about that.

" And I'm staying with her because of Eric Northman. "

" If you hurt her, you will regret it. " He said threatening me but I couldn't blame him.

I stayed silent, not knowing what I could answer.

" Anyway, you can leave now. Tomorrow, same hour ? " He said and I was surprised by his sudden change of attitude but I wasn't going to complain.

I nodded and left. Now, the only thing I was going to do was sleeping. I deserved it after all.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Things will slowly start to get faster and we'll soon reach the begining of the second season with some changes. I hope you won't dislike what I've planned for this story.<em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, kykyxstandler and Shananagans12 for their lovely reviews. _

_Please, just leave me a little comment please. It's honestly very important for me because I'm dying to know what you think about the story and Alyssa. I'm trying to write something good and since English is not my first language it can be hard sometimes (especially since I have two stories and since I have to deal with College work too)._

_ It doesn't take a lot of time so please review ?_


	10. Chapter 9

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 :<span>

_Three Months Ago_

_Something was wrong and I knew it, no I could feel it and I wasn't the only one. Godric was always worried when he came to see me. He was strange, very strange as if something was going to happen to me or to him._

_I didn't know what to think about the whole situation but I truly believed that I was being watched… I would even say that I was being tracked down like an animal. Someone was following me at night, someone was watching me when I was at home, someone was watching me sleeping, living. That was just terrible. _

_What did I do to be watched like that ? Who was watching me ? Who was sick enough to do this ? _

_I couldn't be sure but I thought it was a vampire and maybe the same vampire that had attacked me. But then Godric had told him to stay out of his area so how could he be here ? How could he be so stupid to come back here and face the wrath of a two thousand years old vampire ?_

_I didn't know and it was honestly starting to scare me. Could it get worse ? Something told me that it could unfortunately. I was so unlucky sometimes and with my lovely power, I knew that I was somehow cursed._

_I was walking home at night and I was terrified… I needed to be quicker, I needed to get home to be safe but I couldn't walk faster. I tried, very hard but I was tired. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were trembling. I kept glancing behind me to see if someone was following me._

_I still wished that Godric was here with me but he had other things to do since he was the sheriff but I needed him, really. I wished he could be with me every night when I came back home. He could protect me, he could make me feel safe. Maybe I should have asked him to come…_

_What if something happened to me tonight ? What if someone attacked me again tonight ?_

_I was paranoid. Everything was going to be perfectly fine, I would soon be home and no one could hurt me there but I wasn't home now. _

_I wasn't safe and I realized it when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, a cold hand who probably belong to a vampire._

_Not again, I thought._

_My heart skipped a beat and I knew that it was too late for me. I screamed, or rather tried to scream because before I knew it, another cold hand was wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from screaming._

_I was being attacked again, I was going to die. I tried to fight against the person who was now holding me. This couldn't be happening again. I needed to escape, I needed to do something but it was pointless, just like the other time. Another vampire was attacking me and vampires were stronger than humans, were stronger than me. There was nothing I could do, nothing… However, I still tried to hit my aggressor._

" _Alyssa, calm down. It's me."_

_I froze when I heard Godric's voice. I couldn't believe it, it was Godric and not some crazy bloodsucker. _

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " He said and let go of me. I turned around and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him._

_I was relieved and happy. I wasn't being attacked, everything was just fine. I had been overreacting, like always. It was only my Godric, my vampire friend. He was here with me just when I needed him. How could he be so wonderful ?_

" _Alyssa, we don't have time for this. We need to get to your apartment quickly, it's not safe outside. "_

_My relief was immediately replaced by fear when those words left Godric's mouth. What was happening ? I looked at him and he seemed anxious. _

_Should I be afraid ? _

" _What's happening ? " I asked and I started to panic. My heart was pounding even faster in my chest if that was even possible._

_He didn't answer me and grabbed my hand but before we could do anything, someone appeared in front of us and Godric quickly stepped between this person and I._

_It was a vampire, I knew it because I could see his fangs. He was looking at us and especially at me like I was a little treasure. _

_I was very uncomfortable and scared, and it wasn't going to get better._

_What did he want with me ? What was going to happen ? And what about Godric ? I squeezed his hand, trying to catch his attention. I wanted him to tell me what was happening, to tell me that everything was going to be alright. However, he didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me. His eyes were glued on the vampire in front of us and his fangs extended._

_I had never seen Godric like that, he looked like a predator and I could now truly see him as a dangerous vampire._

" _I'm here for her. " The vampire said and I tensed._

_What did he want from me ? Who was he ? And how did he know me ? I didn't know him, I had never seen him before._

" _Who are you and what do you want from her ? " Godric asked coldly, his eyes never leaving the other vampire as if he was waiting for him to do something, to attack us. _

_Hopefully, it would never happen. I didn't want Godric to get hurt because of me. _

" _It doesn't concern you. " The vampire replied and suddenly Godric let go of my hand. _

_With his vampire speed, he had pinned the other vampire against a wall. Godric's hand was wrapped around his throat as he tried to fight against Godric's strong grip. I had to admit that Godric was scary. I had never even seen him like that._

" _You are in my area and you were about to attack a human here, so I think I have the right to know. " The other vampire growled and tried to struggle against Godric's grip but it only ended with Godric pushing him against the wall. " Don't even think about fighting me. I'm older than you. Now, tell me what do you want from her. " Godric finally ordered._

_I slowly made my way towards them. I was scared but I needed to stay close to Godric, even if it could be dangerous._

" _My king has heard about her and he wants her. He likes to collect things. "_

_A king ? How was that possible ? Who told him about me ? No one knew about me and my power except my family and Godric. And what did he mean by collecting things ? I wasn't an object, I was a human. _

_That was just incredible, I needed answers and I needed them now. And it seems like Godric wanted to understand what was happening too._

" _What does he know about her ? "_

" _His child told him about her blood and other things. " The vampire replied, smirking._

_His child ? It must have been the vampire who attacked me, he was the only one who had ever drunk from me. Even Godric had never drunk from me and I was sure that he would never use me like that. He respected me and I was his friend._

" _You are going to leave this area and never come back. You'll tell your king that she's under my protection and that I'll kill anyone who will try to touch her. " Godric said and he let go of the vampire who was now holding his probably sore throat._

" _He wants her, badly. He's not going to give up even if I tell him this. "_

_And with that, the other vampire left and Godric turned towards me. He retracted his fangs but he still looked dangerous. I wasn't afraid of him, he would never hurt me. I knew it._

" _I'm bringing you home. " He said and took me in his arms. He started to fly and I didn't know if I should truly feel relived now._

_Of course, that vampire had left, of course Godric had said he would protect me but if another vampire wanted me, I couldn't be safe anymore. And I truly didn't want Godric to get hurt because of me. I had learned about vampire customs and if I'm right, vampire kings are very powerful and Godric was only a sheriff. How could he deal with a king ? I was starting to get afraid, not only for me but for Godric too. _

_I was a magnet for trouble and the only thing I seemed to do was putting people I loved in danger. First, I put them in danger because of my power and now, a vampire wanted me. Who knew what he could do to get me ? Was my family safe ?_

" _Godric, how did you know that someone was going to attack me ? " I suddenly asked when we arrived at my apartment._

_Godric stayed silent while we were slowly making our way towards my door and when we were finally inside, he opened his mouth._

" _I knew that a vampire was watching you, he wasn't very discreet but I lost his track earlier that night. " He said as he slowly put me down on my feet. " That was why I was a little late. I wished you hadn't met him. "_

_He hadn't been late, not at all otherwise I would have been kidnapped by that vampire because that was exactly what he intended to do tonight. He would have took me and brought me to that King if Godric hadn't been there for me._

" _You saved me again, Godric. " I said and shook my head. " Do you think he will come back ? " I asked, afraid of the answer._

_How was I going to live knowing that someone wanted me ? How could I live a normal life if I needed to be on my guard all the time ? That wasn't a life and I hated that simple idea. I wanted to be a normal twenty-one years old girl… I wanted to be just like everyone and not be afraid of going outside at night or coming back home late at night. Was that wrong to desire this ? I was starting to think that it was and that I didn't deserve to be like everyone._

" _That vampire won't come back but the other one will send someone else. I'm pretty sure about that, I think I know who he is and if it's him, he's stubborn but you don't have to worry. I'm here to protect you Alyssa. " He stepped towards me and laid a kiss on my forehead. " No one will hurt you. "_

_If only that was true but something told me it couldn't be that easy._

" _I don't want you to get hurt because of me Godric. "_

_He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. _

" _I can take care of myself, Alyssa. I'm two thousand years old. You shouldn't worry about me. " He said and I could faintly see a smile on his face._

_How could I not worry for him ? He was my friend, I could even consider him as my best friend. I would even say that I could imagine him as a part of my family. He had done so many things for me, he had made me smile so many times. He was one of the only person in this world who could understand me. I couldn't lose him._

_Maybe I was once again overreacting by thinking about what could happen but I was like that, especially when I cared about someone. And I cared deeply about Godric, more than I could have ever imagined._

" _Do you think that vampires knows what I am ? " I asked, remembering what the other one had said._

" _Probably. " He replied but he was now very tensed._

_It got me suspicious, because Godric maybe knew something about my power and he wasn't saying anything. No, he wouldn't do this, he knew how important it was for me. The only way to find out about that was to ask him._

" _Are you hiding something from me ? " I asked._

_He shook his head. " No, I'm not Alyssa. "_

_And I believed him because I had no reason to think he could lie to me. _

* * *

><p>Bon Temps, this town was just full of freak.<p>

I had been here for at least two weeks, I wasn't really counting. However, I knew that this town was just crazy.

I had learned that there had been a serial killer here and that Sookie could have been one of his victim. This was just crazy. Apparently, he killed women who knew vampires or something like that, I hadn't really wanted to learn more about that story but it was crazy.

Then, Lafayette the cook had disappeared or gone on vacation. No one really knew where he was. One day, he just didn't come at work and Sam had been completely freaked out. I could understand him, but I couldn't help him. I was definitely not made for cooking, I had unfortunately learned that when I was younger…

Anyway, Sam seemed to accept me. I wouldn't say he started to like me but he was rather kind towards me. Of course, I had tried to do my best at work and with him, maybe he had understood that I wasn't that bad. Fortunately, I hadn't set fire to anything in his bar. That was probably why I had never ever gotten angry here, or at least not angry enough to make it happen.

Plus, I was completely drained every time I worked here. Why ? Well, the answer was very easy. Eric had made me come to his bar nearly every night to anger me and make me set fire to things he wanted to get rid of. It was annoying because I wasn't working on my power like he had said we would do, I was just using it or rather Eric was using it because I didn't do anything to be honest.

It was frustrating to be treated like that but I had no other choice. He still knew that I had killed a vampire and I was afraid to be sent to jail. It was self-defense of course but how could I prove this ? What could I do ?

I hated the fact that he had trapped me like that and I hated the fact that he was always so full of himself because he could anger me so easily. He knew exactly what to do to make me lose control of myself and it was nearly always related to sex and what he wanted to do to me. Yes, he kept saying those pervert things about me and I wished I could stay very calm but I couldn't. I was stupid enough to fall into his trap, every time.

Just thinking about it made me clench my fists. Fortunately, it was the end of my shift and I was waiting for Sookie to finish hers.

Sookie, she was acting like a mother with me or a sister sometimes. It was great but I already had my mother and my sister. Anyway, working with her wasn't that terrible if I was honest. At least, I had someone to talk with because Tara wasn't very fond of me I think.

" Look at him, he's completely drunk. Poor Andy. " Sookie said as she came next to me. " I'll have to call his sister. Tara already tried to make him leave but it's pointless and I'm not letting him leave like that. "

" I'll help you if you want. " I said knowing that with my help, it would be faster. I desperately wanted to go back to Sookie's and sleep.

" You're going to need my help too. " Tara said.

And so we started to make our way towards the door, helping this poor drunken man. The worst thing about that was the fact that he didn't remember where he had parked his car.

" Portia is on her way, we're just going to wait here Andy. "

The man stopped dead in his tracks when he finally found his car. How wonderful… But that wasn't the worst thing, no… When he opened the door of his car, we all noticed that something was in it.

However, no one expected to see a dead body in it. While Sookie and Tara screamed when Andy opened the door, I was just frozen, my eyes locked on the scene in front of me. I wasn't feeling good, not at all. It was the first time I had ever seen someone dead, it was just horrible.

What was even more horrible was the fact that this person had no heart, no fucking heart. Someone had took her heart, who could be so crazy to do this ? How was that even possible to do this to a person ?

My hands were now trembling as I stepped back, I couldn't look at this scene anymore… I wasn't feeling very well and just hoped that I wasn't going to lose consciousness.

Suddenly someone was next to me and I realized that it was Sam. I didn't really listen to what they were saying, I just heard that they were going to call the police.

And soon, there were police officers everywhere, asking questions to everyone here. I felt very uncomfortable here especially since I was new in Bon Temps. At least, Sookie was on my side and since I worked at Merlotte's, I couldn't be a suspect. Yes, I was very anxious to be treated like a suspect. Stupid reaction wasn't it ?

And now, I leaned against a car in the parking lot, wondering why I had once again come here.

" What happened here ? "

Those words gave me a start and I turned around to see Eric standing here. Great, as if I wanted to go to his stupid bar tonight. Why did he have to come tonight ?

" Not tonight, Eric please. I've had enough. " I said ignoring his question. He was probably here to annoy me again and I couldn't deal with that after seeing a dead person.

" What happened here ? " He repeated and went in front of me.

For once, he wasn't smirking when he looked at him. On the contrary, he had a serious look on his face, as if something was wrong. Could he be the one who killed that poor woman in the car ? No, vampires drained people, they didn't take their hearts.

" We found a dead woman in a car, her heart was taken by the killer. It's terrifying." I said and just thinking about that made me shiver and I immediately felt very bad.

" I see. You won't have to come tonight, in fact I won't come and get you for a while. I have things to deal with. " He said and I noticed just how nice he was with me for once.

Maybe he wasn't that cold, maybe he could understand how shocked I was. I was happy to stay away from Fangtasia, but I wasn't feeling very safe here because there was probably a killer in his town.

" You look worried Alyssa. "

" I am, someone killed that woman and that someone is here. I think I have the right to be worried. I don't want to die like she died. I- "

" - I told you I would protect you if you stayed at my entire disposal. You don't have to fear for your life. " He interrupted me and somehow I believed him and knew I could trust him.

" Thank you, I guess. "

He was being very kind to me tonight, of course I knew it was because he liked my little ability but it still felt great. And strangely, when he was like that with me I couldn't help but think about Godric.

Eric truly acted like Godric at this very moment and it was very nice.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was not fantastic but I hope you liked it anyway. <em>

_A huge thanks to kykyxstandler and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_Please, leave me reviews because I want to know what you think about the story. I'm getting tired of writing while I don't know what you think about the story. So please tell me what you think about the story, it's very important because I'm starting to think that my story is really bad. It makes me think that I should stop writing if the story is that bad._


	11. Chapter 10

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 :<span>

" You make me think about the vampire I knew back in Dallas. " I blurted out and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

I wasn't supposed to say it out loud but since it was done, I couldn't change it. It was just so true that Eric made me think about Godric right now. Maybe it was because I was very shocked tonight and because I missed Godric because it was evident that Eric wasn't like Godric, not at all.

" And who's that mysterious vampire ? You've never told me his name. " He asked and stepped closer to me.

I wasn't very comfortable with the fact that he was very close to me but I was not in the mood to fight over this with Eric. I was too disturbed by what happened tonight, by what we had discovered here. I just needed comfort, I just needed someone to talk with, someone who would make me think about something else. And strangely, Eric could be that person. Even if he was a vampire and even if I wasn't very fond of him, I must admit that I was glad he was there. I would even say that going to Fangtasia tonight wouldn't have been that awful because I would have thought about something else, even if that meant getting angry and set fire to everything close to me.

However, Eric had been very clear. I wasn't going to Fangtasia tonight and probably the next night.

" I won't tell you his name because I don't want to cause him problems. He has done enough for me and I care too much about him. "

Godric was two thousand years old, surely he could take care of himself and didn't need my protection but I was like that, especially towards him. Plus, I didn't want Eric to meet Godric, why ? I didn't know… I just wanted Godric for myself…

" Do you love him ? " Eric asked, a smirk on his face while I just chuckled.

Did I love Godric ? No, certainly not. I couldn't deny the fact that Godric was handsome but he was more like a brother or a best friend to me. Yes, that was what I felt towards him. I couldn't love him.

" No, I don't. I just care about him. " I said and maybe I wasn't trying to convince him but myself at the same time.

" I was wondering, if he was protecting you in Dallas, why didn't he follow you ? " Eric asked and I was wondering why he was so curious.

It wasn't like Godric would come and fight with Eric for me. Even if I would like that idea, if no one get hurt of course. I would even say that this idea was very funny because Godric was just smaller than Eric.

" He couldn't. I've left a note to tell him I was leaving but that's all. I've never told him where I was planning to go and it wasn't like he could follow me. I haven't shared blood with him, you know. "

It would have just been awful to share a bond with Godric. I couldn't imagine myself having sexual dreams about him, that would have been just so embarrassing. In fact, I truly didn't want to have sexual dreams about anyone, Godric or not. The worst thing would be having dreams about Eric, he would never leave me alone after that. I was pretty sure that Eric would tease me about that. Anyway, I would never ever drink Eric's blood so that was never going to happen.

" If he really cared about you, he would have given you his blood whether you liked it or not. He must be a very stupid and young vampire. " Eric said and I laughed.

If he only knew Godric… He really cared about me and he cared enough to respect my choices and not force me to drink his blood. He liked me enough to respect my choice, that was where he was very different from other vampires, from Eric.

" He's just very different from you, Eric. Not all vampires use humans for fun or disrespect them you know. Some vampires even love humans, Bill loves Sookie after all. "

This time, it was Eric who laughed and I just didn't want to know why. He probably didn't believe in love and that was a shame.

Anyway, that was when I noticed that no one was looking at us. It was like we were completely alone here. Sookie was still being questioned, like everyone else. And once again, I was rather glad about that. It was great to talk with Eric when he was like that. Fortunately too, no one noticed that I was with a vampire otherwise things would have get complicated. Those police officers would think that Eric had killed that poor woman. Then it was impossible because someone had took her heart and I couldn't imagine a vampire doing this, and especially Eric.

" What are you thinking about ? " Eric asked and I was starting to get even more surprised by his attitude. Since when was he concerned about what I was thinking ? Could vampire get ill ? Because Eric wasn't himself tonight. I wasn't going to complain about that but maybe it was the calm before the storm… Or Eric was hiding something from me.

" I'm thinking about you. " I answered and quickly realized what I had just said. And now, Eric was going to imagine things, and I hated that.

I should have thought before thinking… Now, Eric was going to tease me. The worst thing was that I wasn't even thinking about him because I liked him or something like that. No, I was just wondering what was happening to him tonight.

" And before you say anything, I was just wondering why you were so nice to me. " I quickly added, hoping that wasn't going to do what I was pretty sure he would.

Eric laughed. " I knew you liked me. " He said, teasing me.

I didn't answer because that would only lead to more trouble. Keeping my mouth shut was the only way to make Eric stop thinking about what I had just said.

Why was I so stupid sometimes ? That was just so embarrassing !

Stupid girl, I kept repeating in my head.

" The shif-.. Sam Merlotte has definitely bad tastes. Look at this shirt you're wearing, it's pathetic. " Eric said and I stared at him, my eyes wide open.

And I noticed the way he looked at me, it was the same look he had give me when I was at Fangtasia the other time. A piece of meat, or rather a blood bag, he was looking at me like I was one of those things. And here was the true Eric… He's back.

Honestly, and for the first time, it wasn't really bothering. I even wanted to laugh because of the way he was looking at me. What was wrong with me ? I didn't know but I felt great, even after tonight's events. And even if it was hard to admit it, it was thanks to Eric. Maybe he wasn't that bad… Maybe…

" What the hell are you doing here Eric ? " Sookie screamed and I saw here coming towards us.

Was it wrong for me to say that I wanted to stay alone with Eric for a little bit longer ? Yes, it was but then that was what I was feeling. What annoyed me the most was the fact that I already knew what was going to happen with Sookie. Of course, she wanted to help me by keeping me away from Eric but sometimes it was too much. And this time was one of these moments. For once I wanted to stay with Eric but Sookie had to intervene… And she was going to scream at Eric while he would only tease her, as usual.

Sookie was just so foreseeable, especially with Eric. Then, I could understand her. Eric was extremely annoying sometimes and he just liked to play with everyone.

" Hello Sookie, it's nice to see you. You look lovely tonight, as always." Eric said and turned around. I couldn't help but stare at his back… Yes, something was definitely wrong with me tonight… I was completely disturbed by what happened tonight.

" Cut the crap, Eric. I asked you a question, what are you doing here ? " She asked again.

" I was just here to see Alyssa, are you jealous Sookie ? "

I laughed but immediately felt ridiculous and ashamed, especially because of the way Sookie looked at me. She needed to stop being so serious, I think we both needed to laugh and relax tonight.

" Jealous of what Eric ? I want you to leave us, we don't need to be with you tonight. "

" Sookie, it's okay. For once Eric wasn't bothering me. " I said and I was surprised by my attitude. I was clearly defending Eric as if I wanted him to stay with us, with me.

And I wasn't the only one who was surprised, Sookie and Eric were shocked too. Sookie looked a little bit hurt, or betrayed. On the other hand Eric was wearing a large smirk. Oh yes, he liked that, maybe too much. The next time I'd be at Fangtasia was going to be just awful. He was going to use that against me but it was my own fault.

" We're going home and don't think about taking Alyssa to Fangtasia, she needs to rest. " Sookie said and completely ignored me.

The most annoying thing was the fact that she was acting like a mother, and as if I was a child. She wanted to keep me away from Eric but she just didn't understand that I could take care of myself, especially when Eric was around. She wasn't with me at Fangtasia and everything had been rather fine. Of course, I was always tired and angry but Eric had never hurt me, he had never tried to bite me. I would even say that I was safe with him, even if Sookie couldn't understand that.

She hated Eric and I wasn't very fond of him either but he wasn't that bad. And Sookie was going out with Bill and he was a vampire too. Bill and Eric may be different but Bill was still drinking from her while Eric had never tried to do so with me.

Sookie should at least give Eric a small chance to prove that he could be nice…

I couldn't believe that I was thinking about Eric like that. Maybe I was just too disturbed to realize what I was thinking, or maybe I was thinking too much about Godric when I was with Eric.

" Come on Alyssa. " She said and I noticed that she was already on her way to her car.

I guess, I had to follow her… Well it wasn't like I had the choice. Either I went with her or I walked to get back to her house. And walking wasn't exactly what I wanted to do since there was a killer in this town.

" Goodbye Eric. " I said and waved at him. I caught him smirking at me as usual, and before I knew it, he was gone. And I was pretty sure that he was now flying, he was just like Godric, he could fly.

Once we were in Sookie's car, I expected her to scream at me and guess what ? That's exactly what she did. She kept telling that I shouldn't fall into Eric's little trap because the only thing he wanted from me was my blood and my fire. I knew it, but that didn't mean I couldn't talk with him like I talked with Bill for example. And it wasn't like I was going to do anything with Eric. Sookie didn't know me and she was trying to control me. I hated that but I kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't reproach her anything because I was too afraid to have to live with Eric for example if Sookie asked me to leave her house.

So I only nodded when Sookie asked me to stop being nice to Eric and be on my guard when I was with him.

" By the way, in two days we're having a girl's night with Jessica. I would like you to come with us, if you're okay with that, I've already told Sam about our plan. And I think that it could be great to be together, especially after tonight, what do you think ? Are you coming ? "

" Why not… It could be fun. " I answered but I wasn't very excited about that idea.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

If I was being honest, I was now glad to spend the night with Sookie and Jessica, it could really help me unwind and I needed it. After our little discovery in the parking lot, everyone had been talking about that woman we found dead. And every time I saw that picture in my head… Just terrible.

However, there was worst… A woman came in the bar the other day, she was just creepy. I don't even remember her name but she kept looking at me as if she knew what I could do. I asked Sookie about her but she didn't know who she was. I was probably just being paranoid, it wasn't like this woman was a vampire.

Anyway, here we were, in Sookie's car, driving towards Jessica's old house. The poor vampire wanted Sookie to take her to her parents. Sookie had refused and I had begged her to do this for Jessica. I could understand Jessica, because I missed my parents and I just wished to see them again. If I was Jessica, it would be worst because she was now a vampire, everything had changed for her and she just wanted to see her family. Who could blame her ? I certainly couldn't and I wanted to help her, even if didn't know her. I was only a few years older than her and I was acting like my sister would act with me.

However, I wasn't expecting what happened next, I wasn't expecting all this mess and Jessica's reaction when she saw her father. And I didn't expect Bill to come here and be so harsh on everyone.

And I felt guilty, just so guilty because everything was my fault. I should have never pushed Sookie to do this, I should have never done anything. Then, Jessica had been a great actress, she had fooled me.

Then, I didn't know what could happen… I shouldn't feel guilty. We were all okay and Bill took care of Jessica's parents by glamouring them. He was now just angry, gripping the steering wheel like a mad man.

He was a little bit scary right now…

" Bill, slow down please. Stop this, you're scaring me. " Sookie said, trying to calm Bill down.

Jessica was crying and had blood coming from her eyes. That was disgusting and scary…

And suddenly, Bill stopped the car and pulled over.

" I'm sorry. She promised she was just going to look through the window. I know I made a mistake, but they're her family. Bill, please you have to understand. "

" She's a vampire, she has no family Sookie. You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them , all of our lives would have been shattered. " Bill said and I could see how hurt Sookie was by those words.

She had done nothing wrong, I had pushed her. I couldn't let Bill treat her like that, she didn't deserve this. If someone had to endure Bill's reproaches, it was me. He didn't like me, and now it was going to be even worst but I didn't care. I wasn't very fond of him.

" You shouldn't blame Sookie, Bill. She didn't want to do this but I insisted. " I said and immediately Bill's eyes were on me.

If he could kill me right now, he certainly would. I knew I attracted trouble, I knew I was very stupid sometimes, I knew I didn't make the right choices, but I was like that.

" You… I should have known you had caused this disaster ! How could you be so irresponsible ? You put Sookie in danger, the only person who helped you ! We should have gotten rid of you sooner. "

His words hit me right in the face. I knew I was a burden but he didn't have to be that hard on me. I didn't want Sookie to get hurt because of me…

" I just wished that vampire had took you. " He added and it was too much for me.

I started to cry. I didn't deserve that, no one deserved that. That was why I quickly got out of the car and started to run, I wanted to get as far away as I could. Bill was hateful, of course he was angry but that couldn't justify his attitude.

I was not perfect, I was human and I made mistakes…

" Alyssa, please come back here. It's too dangerous outside. " I heard Sookie scream. " Bill will apologize he should have never talked to you like that. "

I could hear her footsteps coming in my direction. She was definitely too nice for her own good.

I sighed and wiped my tears away. She was right it was too dangerous outside and I should join her and get back in the car with her. However, I truly didn't want to be around Bill again. He had made me cried, he had hurt me and I just couldn't accept that even if he was Sookie's boyfriend.

" Alyssa, please. "

I couldn't let her alone and asking for me. It wasn't fair… She didn't deserve my wrath. That was why I started to make my way towards her, or at least where I thought she was. Then, I felt uncomfortable and watched, as if someone was here in the woods. I was paranoid, just paranoid.

" Come on, Alyssa you're not funny right now. " Sookie said and I could hear panic in her voice. She was worried for me and I just couldn't do that to her.

All of the sudden, I heard a small noise behind me, and it made me think about a stupid horror movie I had seen. I was paranoid but I just needed to be sure that no one was behind me, that there was no crazy killer behind me. So I just turned around and my mouth fell open. It wasn't a killer, no but it was a monster with horns and he looked at me, right at me. What the hell was that ? I didn't want to know, I just knew that I had to run away from here.

And that was exactly what I started to do, a small part of me was hoping that it was just my imagination or that my love power could work out for one. However, that was when I needed it the most that my power wasn't working. I wasn't feeling anything, no fire nothing. I could just feel my heart pounding in my chest and I heard footsteps but this time I knew that the creature was running behing me.

" Sookie, please help me ! " I started to scream as I ran as fast I could. I just hoped that I was running in the right direction.

And suddenly before I even get the chance to get far I felt an awful pain in back as if someone had scratched me.

I screamed and then I fell on the ground, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. What the hell was happening ? I could feel the pain in my back, it was burning, it was just awful.

Was I going to die ? Why did this creature attack me ? I didn't know but I felt bad, very bad as if a poison was running through my veins.

"Alyssa, oh my God ! Bill, Bill please come here !" I heard Sookie scream and then she knelt next to me. I wanted to tell her to run because that monster was here but I just couldn't talk right now. " What happened to you, Alyssa ?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I've decided to change some things as you can see. I hope you're not disappointed by my choice. Tell me what you think about it please ?<em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares and kykyxstandler for their reviews._

_ I also want to thank DistortedLullabies for her review. I'm so glad that you think Alyssa is not a Mary Sue, I was really really afraid about that. So thank you for your review !_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment here please ? It's important and it makes me want to write. Plus, it doesn't take long to leave a little comment !_


	12. Chapter 11

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 :<span>

I felt Sookie's arms all around me and I could finally see her face. She was so worried for me and I could understand why. I wasn't feeling my legs anymore, in fact the only thing I felt was an awful pain. I knew I was going to die, I could feel it. Why did I even come here ? Why was my stupid power so useless ? If it had worked, I could have fought against that creature, I could have tried to hurt her and make her leave but that wasn't supposed to happen… Instead, here I was, dying probably.

Why me ?

" Sookie, are you okay ? " I heard Bill say as he came next to us. I couldn't see him but I could feel his eyes on me.

He was probably overjoyed to see me like that, after all he wanted to get rid of me and now that was going to happen.

I didn't deserve that, I had done nothing wrong. I didn't want to die.

" I'm fine but Alyssa, she… I don't know what happened. " Sookie said and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Was she really going to cry because of me ?

Bill knelt next to us and he made me look at him. " Who attacked you, Alyssa ? "

" I don't know, it was a monster with horns. " I managed to say as much as it hurt me. " I can't feel anything.. I'm dying. "

I had run away from Godric to get here after being chased, I had killed a vampire with my fire, I had made a deal with Eric Northman and that was how everything was going to end ? This wasn't fair. What about my family ? How would they deal with my death ? They would be heartbroken and that was only because I had been stupid enough to leave the only person who could protect me. Maybe after all I deserved what was happening to him, maybe that was some kind of wicked punishment for my own stupidity.

" Bill we have to do something, we can't let her die ! " Sookie said and pleaded Bill with her eyes. There was no way they could do something. I was pretty sure that there was no cure for what I was experiencing.

" I don't know what we can do Sookie. "

My hands started to tremble and I didn't know what was happening to me. The pain was getting worse as the minutes passed. At least, if I was going to die I wanted it to be quick and not that terrible but right now, it was extremely painful and something told me that it wasn't going to be quick.

" Your blood, Bill. Give her your blood, you saved me the night I was attacked with your blood. You can save her now. "

Oh no, please not Bill's blood. I would rather die than drink his blood and be attracted to him or have sexual dreams about him.. Well, that wasn't true, I wanted to live, I desperately wanted to live.

" Sookie, you know the effects of vampire blood. Do you really want her to- "

" - I want her to heal and to be alive. And after all Bill, you're the only one responsible for this mess. She left the car because of you ! You have to save her. " Sookie interrupted Bill and at least she wasn't completely blind.

Yes, Bill was the only one to blame for what was happening to me. I had left the car because of his attitude. I could die because of him, because of a stupid vampire and a stupid monster. That was just so pathetic when I thought about it.

" Alright. " Bill said I watched him bite in his wrist.

I could have never imagined drinking vampire blood, especially Bill's blood. In my craziest dreams, I had always thought that I would drink Godric's blood if I had to but it seemed that I had been wrong. And now, my first time tasting vampire blood was going to be completely awful. How could I deal with being attracted to Bill ? I disliked him, truly plus he was Sookie's boyfriend, that was just awkward. And those sexual dream, that would be awful… However, it was the only way to heal, I wasn't going to refuse the only way to live.

Bill brought his wrist to my mouth and when the first drop of his blood hit my tongue, it wasn't that great. I had always heard that vampire blood was like a drug, that it was the most delicious thing in the entire world, but it wasn't. Everything was a lie because the only thing his blood did was hurting me even more and this time it was worst than before.

The pain was unbearable and I couldn't even control my body anymore. I didn't know what was happening to me but I heard Sookie's screams of fear. The only thing I wanted was the end of this pain, even if that meant dying. It was too painful.

" Bill, what's happening ? Why doesn't your blood work ? " Sookie asked, panicked and she tightened the grip on my body.

" I don't know. We should bring her to Fangtasia, maybe Eric will know what to do. " Bill said and I felt him closer to me and before I even had the time to realize it, I was in his arms. He was carrying me towards the car. He finally dropped me gently on backseat and Sookie went next to me.

I closed my eyes as if my hurt was going to fade thanks to that, but it wasn't. It was still the same. How long could I live with that terrible feeling ?

" Alyssa, don't close your eyes. " Sookie said and she gently shook me. " I need to keep you awake, I can't let you die, so keep your eyes open for me okay ? "

I nodded and waited for us to arrive at Fangtasia. I didn't know how far from the bar we were but it was the longest minutes of my all life. My eyes were fixed on Sookie who looked terrible. She was crying and those tears were for me. I would smile at her kindness if I just could.

Finally the car came to a stop and I was in Bill's arms again. He was screaming at Jessica, ordering her to go back home while Sookie was barging in Fangtasia and we soon followed her.

" Eric, we need your help ! " Sookie screamed and I faintly saw Eric coming out from his office. He was annoyed, I could see him and I so desperately wanted to laugh at his face. If only I could once again.

" What the hell happened ? " Eric asked when our eyes met. He was scanning me and his fangs immediately extended when he saw the blood on my back and on Sookie and probably smelled it too.

" She's been attacked, and Bill's blood is not working. You have to help her, you're the only one who can do something. "

I remembered what Eric said the other time, I didn't have to fear for my life because I was under his protection.. His protection, well it was time to save my life and protect me I think. If only he could save me. Of course, he couldn't use his blood because it wasn't going to work but maybe since he was very old he knew how to save me. I could only hope, in fact Eric was my one and only hope.

" I'll call a doctor, lay her down. " Eric said and in a flash he had left.

Bill slowly laid me down on something, it was soft. Sookie knelt next to me and held my hand. " You're going to be okay, Eric will save you. "

If only I could be sure about that but for now, the only thing I was sure about was how hard it was for me to keep my eyes open. I just wanted to sleep, but I was afraid to close my eyes. What if I never opened them again ?

I needed to be positive because thinking about my death wasn't going to help me right ?

" The doctor's coming. " Eric's voice caught my attention and I managed to look at him. He tapped Sookie's shoulders and she had to let go of my hand and leave my side while Eric took her place.

Being hurt made him very nice with me, that was rather great, even if I didn't plan to be hurt around him.

" You cut your hair. " I whispered and realized immediately how stupid I was. That was the only thing I had to say while I was dying, very nice Alyssa…

" Indeed. What happened to you ? Who did this to you, Alyssa ? " He asked and his gentle tone was surprising, just like the way he acted. One of his hands was stroking my cheek as if he cared about me. He was only afraid to lose my power but he cared about me in a way. Plus, he had called a doctor to save me..

" A creature with horns and claws was running behind me and then… " I winced at the pain when I felt Eric's other hand on my back, touching the scratches.

Why was he doing this ? Was he trying to torture me ? Because that was awfully painful.

" Eric, you're hurting her. Don't touch her. " Sookie said and came next to Eric. " Get away from her. " She ordered and strangely Eric stood up.

" How did it happen ? " He asked and his eyes went between Sookie and Bill.

" We had a little fight in the car, she left it, ended up in the woods alone and got attacked. " Bill calmly said and that was when I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I screamed and screamed again as some kind of weird doctor put something on my back and started to touch the scratches with her fingers, as if she was searching for something. It was incredibly painful and I wished I had just died because I couldn't deal with that pain.<p>

Then I had to and I had no other choice because Sookie was pressing my arms against the sofa or whatever it was called. I couldn't move, I could only scream and cry.

Why did it happen to me ?

I must be cursed. I must have done something bad in other life to be hated. No one deserved that kind of pain.

Was that doctor really trying to save me after all ? Because I only felt a burning sensation on my back as if she was trying to literally burn my skin. This just needed to stop.

" Are you sure this is going to work ? " I heard Sookie's voice.

" Yes. " This crazy doctor answered as she continued to torture me with her fingers.

" Oh no… " Sookie suddenly whispered and I could just wonder what was happening. No, I didn't have to wonder, I knew exactly what was happening and this was so not the time for something like this .

My back wasn't the only part of my body which was burning, my hands were starting to burn too. Why now ? Why was my power appearing now ? I needed it when the creature attacked me but not now. Now, someone was trying to heal me, Sookie was holding me down to prevent me from moving, I just didn't need to have fire coming out of my hands. I was going to hurt Sookie, I was going to hurt everyone here.

" Alyssa, you need to calm down. We're not here to hurt you. " Sookie said and I knew it but I couldn't control anything right now.

My body wasn't mine anymore, it was like someone controlled it.. Maybe it was that poison running through my veins.

" Let me replace you, Sookie. "

It was Eric and soon I felt his cold hands on my shoulder and soon his hands were holding my owns. A great coolness rushed through my entire body thanks to his vampire temperature. And I was slowly starting to feel the burning sensation in my hands disappearing as if his touch was really working, as if he was controlling it with his coldness. Perhaps he was because it was definitely working. It had never happened, no one had ever done this but then no one had ever tried, not even Godric. It was even the first time that Eric took my hands when the fire was coming he had never done it when I was at Fangtasia the other nights. How did he know what to do ? How did he know it was going to work ?

" How did you know it was going to work ? " Sookie asked coldly and her hands replaced Eric's ones very quickly as if she didn't want him to touch me. _He has just saved you Sookie, you should thank him instead of being such a bitch towards him_, I thought.

I got it, she hated Eric but even when he was nice with someone, she had to be cold towards him. I wasn't very fond of him either but when someone was acting nicely, it was only fair to be kind towards this person wasn't it ? This was just being polite.

" I did not, it was just a theory. " Eric answered calmly and I could now see him standing behind the small doctor.

He was staring at me, his fangs were extended and he kept licking his lips. Oh that was just so gross and he looked like a pervert right now. Of course I was bleeding but he could at least control himself, it wasn't like I was dying and suffering like hell… Everything was just fine. I thought ironically.

" Are you going to finish soon ? " Sookie asked but I didn't really pay attention.

My eyes were on Eric and looking at him distracted me from the pain. His stare was cold but at the same time it was like he wanted to eat me alive. I guess he probably did.

" It's done. We just need to clean her back, do it. "

So it was over.. Yes I could feel it, there was no more this burning feeling, there was just an acceptable pain and when I felt something touching my back, I didn't screamed. I just moaned in pain but it was okay. I wasn't going to die, great that was great…

" Vampire blood will heal her. You can give it to her. Her body should accept it."

Oh no, no vampire blood please. I wasn't dying anymore, I could deal with the physical pain for a while if that meant not drinking vampire blood, I didn't even care about scars. I didn't want to dream about Bill.

" No… No blood. " I whispered and the doctor glanced at me, or I would rather say that she shot me a death glare. Weren't doctors supposed to be nice and loving person ?

" If you don't take blood, you'll die. I might have removed the poison from your body but it's not enough and even if you survived this, you'll be never able to walk again. It's your choice. "

Choice ? I had no choice, I had to drink Bill's blood… Well, at least I was alive and I could walk again. I shouldn't be so pessimist after all.

"Bill, please give her your blood. " Sookie said and I heard a sigh. For once, Bill and I agreed on something.

I watched Bill as he came closer and knelt in front of me. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to do this, if only he knew how much I hated that idea too. Just when he was about to bite in his wrist, Eric caught his hand.

Oh no, did Eric want me to die ? Why was he stopping Bill ? As much as I didn't want to drink Bill's blood, I wanted to live. I was still young after all.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing Eric ? " Sookie screamed and I could now see her too. She looked so furious and I would even say that she was ready to punch Eric. That would be very funny to see. I even found myself wishing that was what she would do right now.

" Bill's not giving her his blood. "

" What ? Hell he's giving her his blood, she needs blood. And who do you think you are Eric ? You can't stop Bill ! "

And that was when a smirk appeared on Eric's face. What did he have in his mind this time ? Something told me that I wasn't going to like his answer but it wasn't like I could do something right ? I just laid here, completely drained, in pain with a sudden desire to close my eyes and drift into a very long and peaceful slumber.

" Oh but that's where you are wrong, Sookie. Bill is not allowed to give her his blood because Alyssa is mine. "

What ? Were my ears playing tricks on my mind or did Eric just say that I was his ? Oh please, no… Why me ? Why did it have to happen to me ? What have I done to deserve that ? Of course, people would probably kill to belong to Eric Northman but I wasn't one of those person, I was only starting to tolerate Eric and now I was his. It was just awful, and I thought it couldn't get worst. I guess that I was once again wrong.

" If there's only one person who gave give her blood, it's me. " Eric added.

Okay, kill me now because that's too much for me. I swore I would never drink vampire blood, I swore I would never drink his blood and yet, what was going to happen ? I was going to drink his blood if I wanted to live and to walk again. Eric was surely feeling very proud of the trap he had set for me because honestly, that was a trap. Of course, he had saved me when he had called that doctor but me being hurt was probably making him overjoyed because it gave him a reason to give me his blood, to force me to drink his blood.

" Asshole ! I will never let you give her your blood. You're only doing this to track her down and have a bond with her. This is so fucking disgusting Eric, you take advantage of the situation, how can you do this ? "

Why was she even trying to argue with him ? It was utterly pointless. Of course, Eric took advantage of the situation, he was a vampire… And he was not like « holy » Bill, as I was going to call him.

" Stop me and she dies. Do you really want her to die Sookie ? " Eric asked, amusement in his voice.

" I fucking hate you Eric ! " Sookie snapped at him. " I'm sorry Alyssa. " She added, glancing at me.

It wasn't her fault, at least I wasn't going to have sexual dreams about her boyfriend. And to be honest, having those kind of dreams with Eric instead of Bill was much better. I wasn't really attracted to Bill while I found Eric rather handsome.

Oh no, please tell me that I wasn't thinking about that. Maybe this doctor hadn't removed all the poison and it was now attacking my brain.

I heard a strange noise and soon Eric's bloody wrist was in front of me, I could refuse of course but I wanted to live and walk so I took his wrist reluctantly as if it was toxic. Then, it wasn't… And it didn't taste like Bill's blood tasted when he tried to make me drink from him in the woods, probably because I had not this monster's poison in my veins. Drinking Eric's blood even if it was rather disgusting to drink blood was blissful. And now I understood those V-addicts. It was sweet and just addicting, I couldn't get enough as much as I hated what I was doing. I was becoming crazy because of his blood, I wanted more and more. And Eric was enjoying what I was doing because his eyes were clouded with lust probably because I was drinking from him. That was disgusting…

" That's enough, Alyssa. " Eric said and he took his wrist away from my mouth and I moaned in displeasure.

I didn't do that, did I ? Yes, I did and I was ashamed but it didn't last very long because before I knew I was asleep, finally asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I'm very excited about what's going to happen next and especially since there is this whole Dallas thing !<em>

_I want to thank hakusho14, jalannas, kykyxstandler, Yukari99 and diana for their reviews._

_Now, to answer hakusho14, Godric will be in chapter 15 or something like that I think. _

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ! It doesn't take long, it makes me really happy and it makes me want to write. So review please ?_


	13. Chapter 12

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 :<span>

I was awake but kept my eyes closed. I wanted this moment to last forever, it felt so great to lay here. And I just felt incredibly good and relaxed. I just wished I could feel like that forever but then I remembered why I was feeling so good and I didn't like that, not at all.

I drank Eric's blood last night and I liked it, no I loved it if I was honest. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted and I hated that. I shouldn't have liked it, I should have hated it.

At least, I was alive and I could walk again. I should focus on that part of the story instead of thinking about the side effects for example. I would have to deal with them sooner or later. If only Godric had been here, it would have been much easier to drink his blood. It would have been embarrassing but I trusted him and he would have never taken advantage of the situation because I knew that Eric would make fun of me… He was going to enjoy feeling what I was feeling and the dreams…

I didn't even want to think about that. That was going to be awkward and frustrating too. I would deny it but Eric was very attracting and having dreams about him was going to be something. I could already feel myself blushing and I was only thinking about it, I wasn't dreaming about him.

If only last night had been just a dream, or rather a nightmare.

I opened my eyes and the red walls of Fangtasia were the first thing I saw. Yes, everything was definitely real. Then, I didn't feel anything. I was perfectly fine. I didn't feel any pain and my back seemed just fine. I hoped I had no scars, normally thanks to vampire blood I shouldn't but who knew what could happen to me ? I was a freak and maybe vampire blood didn't have the same effect one me. It wouldn't really be very surprising.

" Alyssa, you're awake ! " Sookie exclaimed and knelt next to me.

I sat up and stared at her. " What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at your house ? " I asked and stretched..

" I decided to stay here with you. Bill is sleeping in a coffin here too. How do you feel ? " Sookie asked, very concerned about me but I could tell that she was happy. She was smiling at me.

" I'm okay, I guess after everything. " I said and looked at myself. I was wearing a red tee-shirt from Fangtasia, the one you could buy here as a souvenir. I just hoped that Sookie had put it on me and not Eric, or anyone else in fact.

" I'm so sorry for everything. I should have never let you get out of the car and run away. And Bill, he should have never yelled at you. I wish I could have stopped all this mess. "

" It's not your fault Sookie, really. I'm fine now and that's the only thing that mattered." I said but I wasn't completely sincere.

I was furious at Bill Compton right now. He was the one to blame for everything, for this attack and it was because of him that I had to drink Eric's blood. I wanted him to apologize to me but even apologizing wasn't enough. I just wished I could never see him again. I knew of course he probably hadn't meant for everything to happen but still…

" I was so worried yesterday. I thought you were going to die… If this doctor hadn't helped you, you would be dead. " She started and sat next to me. " I just wished you could have drunk Bill's blood and not Eric's one. "

Was she really serious ? She would have preferred me to have dreams about her boyfriend… That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. Of course, she hated Eric but that was not a reason. Sometimes, I really couldn't understand her.

" It's okay and maybe it's not that bad. "

Her mouth opened wide and she closed it seconds later. She was going to say something about Eric, I was pretty sure about that. The worst thing was that I think I already knew what she was going to say. It was going to be something like Eric is bad news, he will hurt you, use you and you'll be terrible after. Yes, she cared about me but she was just overprotective. It was just Eric's blood and it wasn't like I had done something with him or that I would do something with him, in reality of course.

" You don't know him, Alyssa. He's- "

" -I know, Sookie but please can we talk about something else than Eric ? " I interrupted her but something told me that Sookie wasn't finished.

If I had learned on thing about Sookie, it was the fact that she was awfully stubborn and when she wanted something, she just got it by any means possible. That was one of her flaws but maybe a quality too. After all that only proved she was determined and determination could be very useful sometimes… But not this time.

" Alyssa, I'm only trying to protect you from him. He's not like Bill and he's not like the vampire you know in Dallas, the one you keep talking about. Eric is not like that, you need to be on your guard. "

Bill was not perfect, I wish I could tell this to Sookie but she was just so blinded by her love for him that she wouldn't even listen to me. In my opinion; Bill was worse than Eric. It was like Bill was hiding his true nature as a vampire, he just didn't seem very sincere and there was something about it that I hated… Maybe it was only because I had been hurt because of him.

" Sookie, I'm a big girl okay. Eric's not perfect, he's a vampire and I'm always on my guard with him. I'm not one of those fangbangers and I'm not blind Sookie. Just trust me. " I said, getting really tired of Sookie's opinion on Eric.

" Oh, she's finally awake ! " Someone said and I saw Ginger coming in front of us. I had met her once when I was at Fangtasia. I didn't know her, she seemed fine. I noticed that she was bringing me something to eat, even if I didn't really want to eat.

On the contrary, I couldn't eat anything right now. The only thing I wanted to do was leave Fangtasia and also understand why I had been attacked and what kind of creature had attacked me. And for those things, it needed to be nighttime.

" Thank you Ginger for your sandwich but I think that I'll just sit down and wait. I'm not really hungry. "

She nodded and started to talk about how her life had changed since she knew vampires. I didn't listen to her but I was glad she was here because Sookie started to talk with her. At least, I was now completely free from Sookie. Don't get me wrong, I liked her and everything she was doing for me but I just needed her to leave me alone sometimes and especially when it concerned Eric. When Eric came into the picture, she was acting like a mother acted with her teenage daughter… Like my mother had acted with me when I first told him about my first boyfriend. And honestly, I didn't need another mother.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize what was happening here. And Ginger's scream brought me back to earth and I stood up. Sookie was holding a gun and aimed at Ginger. Okay, I must have missed something. Why was Sookie doing this ? Ginger was a nice woman, she had done nothing wrong right ?

So I did the only thing I could, I stood up and went next to Ginger, as much as I hated that idea because Sookie could shoot her and missed her and the bullet would end up in me. No, I shouldn't be so pessimist. Sookie wasn't going to do anything right ?

" Sookie, what are you doing ? "

" Lafayette is in the basement ! Fuck, I just can't believe it ! Now Ginger you're bringing me to him, am I clear ? "

What the hell was she talking about ? Lafayette was the cook at Merlottes, why would he be here in the basement ? That was completely ridiculous except if Eric made him cook something but that was crazy because Eric didn't eat.

" Sookie, it's impossible. "

" Oh it's the truth. I heard it. "

Oh yes, her telepathy… Then I guess she was probably right even if that was completely crazy. Why would Eric do this ? And why did I never notice anything ? I had been here many nights and I had never seen him here. Of course, I had never gone in the basement but well…

" Wait for me here, Alyssa. I'll be back soon. " She nearly ordered and I knew that I should stay here. Sookie was getting angrier as the minutes passed and I truly didn't want to be around her if she discovered something.

I also noticed that I was so glad that Sookie couldn't read my thoughts otherwise she would probably hate me…

* * *

><p>It was true… Lafayette, the cook was in a basement. He had been bitten and who knew what else… Who knew what Eric had done to him ? I just couldn't understand why. I was starting to see Eric in a another way, I thought he might not be that bad but then I discovered this. He was just like every other vampire and I should have never compared him to Godric the other night. He was nothing like Godric because Godric would have never done this to a human. He respected humans, while Eric didn't.<p>

How could I have been so blind ? It was just incredible. I wasn't used to be so easily fooled. I should have known that Eric was capable of something like that.

Yet, I was completely dumbfounded and disappointed but I knew there was nothing I could do to help Lafayette. And getting angry wasn't going to help anyone here because everyone knew what I could do if I was angry.

Sookie, on the other hand was furious. She wasn't talking, she was only pacing back and forth waiting for Eric to wake up. I truly didn't know what she planned to say to Eric or do to him but I didn't want to be in Eric's shoes. Of course, it wasn't like she could hurt him or do anything against him but Sookie could be very annoying.

And finally, Bill came in, followed by Eric. Sookie nearly ignored Bill and went straightly to Eric and started screaming at him. And she slapped him, just like that; At least she wasn't afraid of him but I wasn't sure that was a good idea. Who knew what Eric could do to her ?

The worst thing was that he was trying to justify his crime… He was explaining that other vampires, other sheriffs would have done worst to Lafayette since he had sold vampire blood. I didn't believe him because I knew he was wrong. Godric would have never done this… Of course, Godric was an exception but still I was pretty sure that there were vampire sheriffs who wouldn't have done this.

Eric was the worst sheriff in the entire vampire world, well maybe I was exaggerating…

" You're lying. " I muttered under my breath and I was pretty sure that Eric had heard me because his eyes were now set on me.

" I'm glad to see you're fine, Alyssa. You look better than last night. " He said but he wasn't finished. " And I can feel you, isn't that amazing ? "

Bloody amazing, I couldn't be more happier. I shared a bond with an arrogant vampire… An asshole who was nothing but a killer… If only I had stayed in Dallas, how could I have been so stupid ? I was still wondering why.

" Don't start with this, Eric. I'm thankful for what you've done for me but what you did to Lafayette is just awful. Godric would have never done this. " I blurted out and realized immediately what I had just done.

Too impulsive I was just too impulsive and now Eric knew who was protecting me in Dallas and that was something I wanted to avoid… How could I have been so stupid ? Now, Godric was probably going to be in a huge mess because of me. Of course, he could perfectly take care of himself, he didn't need me to protect him but I didn't want to cause him more trouble. He didn't deserve that.

" Godric ? " Eric said and I noticed the dark look on his face. Did he know Godric ? " How do you know him ? "

I didn't answer, he already knew the answer. After all I explained him my meeting with Godric and everything the first night I came here. Why was he even asking me this question ?

" Is he the one who was protecting you ? " He asked again and this time Eric stood in front of me. It was like he had forgotten about Sookie and everyone else in the room when I pronounced Godric's name.

Of course, he was the one who was protecting me. It wasn't like it could be someone else. Godric was probably the most powerful vampire in Texas so the answer was evident. Plus if Eric knew Godric, he should know how he was acting towards human. Godric was sweet and not like any other vampire. Then why couldn't Eric believe me ?

" Answer, Alyssa. " Eric ordered and I was starting to get afraid to be hurt. Eric's eyes were piercing through my skin. I was uncomfortable and just wanted to leave Fangtasia.

" Yes, he was protecting me. " I finally said and tried to avoid Eric's gaze.

Why was I acting like a baby ? I was stronger than that and Eric shouldn't intimidate me. But then he was… Maybe that was because of last night's events. After all I was still disturbed… I could try to convince myself about that, I could try.

" It's impossible. Godric is not like that, he doesn't care about humans. " Eric stated and now I was pretty sure that he didn't know Godric.

Godric was very concerned about humans and especially about me. He wanted humans and vampires to leave in peace, or at least that what I thought he wanted. Then I knew I couldn't be wrong about him, he couldn't have been lying to me all the time. I wasn't that naïve.

" He cared about me, he protected me. You just don't know him. "

" I know him more than you'll ever know him, Alyssa. " He snapped at me and I was ready to contradict him and tell him how much he was wrong when Sookie came next to me.

She was just fuming and I was pretty sure that she was ready to slap Eric again.

" Wait a minute, we're talking about Lafayette and not some other vampire here. I'm not going to let you distract me Eric. You're going to let my friend go or I swear I'll go to the police ! " Sookie finally screamed at Eric and his only reaction was to show her his fangs.

What if Eric attacked Sookie ? No, he wouldn't do this.

" I do not respond well to threats, but perhaps we can come to an arrangement. " Eric answered as he retracted his fangs and it was like he had forgotten about Godric. No, he probably hadn't forgotten about him but since Sookie was so determined to free Lafayette, which was rather a good thing, it was better to solve that little issue. " Would you please follow me ? "

He made his way towards his office and everyone was behind him. When we were finally all inside, he started to talk and what he said didn't really please me… Not at all.

A vampire was missing in Dallas but it was not a simple vampire, it was Godric… My Godric was missing and no one knew where he was or what happened to him. What if he was dead ? What happened to him ?

I wasn't even listening to Eric and Sookie's conversation about the deal Eric wanted to make with her, I was just thinking. I was worried, terrified for Godric. I had left and yet he had disappeared. I wanted to protect him but I didn't succeed. I could feel that I was the one to blame for Godric's disappearance. And why was I so sure about that ? Simply because it was evident.

Even if Godric was powerful, the vampire who wanted me must have done something to him since he knew that I was gone… I was the one to blame for everything.

If Godric was dead, I would never forgive myself. It would be like I had killed my only friend.

" You need to leave immediately. " Eric said and it caught my attention.

If Sookie and Bill were going to Dallas, I was coming with them whether they liked it or not. We were talking about Godric and it was somehow my duty to go back there and search for him. It was the only thing I could do.

" I'm coming with you. " I said and everyone looked at me. " Godric is my friend and I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to come back. I want to help. "

" No, you're not coming Alyssa. You're from Dallas and you'll be in danger if you come with us. What if someone is searching for you here ? I can't let that happen. " Sookie immediately answered but this time I truly didn't care.

She couldn't forbid me to come, she was not my mother. And I was pretty sure that if Bill disappeared she would be the first one to search for him.

" Because staying here alone is less dangerous Sookie ? I'm coming with you and no one will stop me. "

The last part was directed to Sookie and maybe even to Eric who hadn't said anything. His stare went between Sookie and I, and I could faintly see a small smirk on his face.

" Alyssa- "

" -No, I don't care. I'm coming. I want to find Godric because if it's because of me that he had disappeared I might be the only one who can do something. " I said interrupting her.

If Godric was being kept by the vampire who wanted me, I could help and I was ready to exchange myself against Godric if it could keep him safe. It was stupid and I knew it but I cared about Godric. He was almost a part of my family and I would do anything for him, just I would do anything for my parents and my sister. And perhaps, for once my power could work when I needed him. I could only hope.

" Eric, you can't let her come. She'll get hurt. "

" No, she's coming. No one here will protect her here. Pam will have to deal with the bar but in Dallas I'll be there. After all she's mine. " Eric said and Sookie sighed.

At least, Eric was on my side even if I hated the idea that I was his… I wasn't going to complain, now I needed to focus on Godric.

" Alright. " Sookie said but I could tell how much she hated that idea. " I'll have to tell Sam that we're leaving. He won't be happy that you're coming with us since he needs another waitress but I'll make him agree."

At least, one of us was still thinking about our jobs. Even if Sam refused to let me go, I would leave ad quit the job. Godric was much more important than any job.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I know that it's not a fantastic chapter but the next one will be much better and after all now Eric knows about Godric and Alyssa. Anyway, what do you think will happen in Dallas ? <em>

_A huge thanks to NessaCullen, enkeli777, Mistress Vixen101, JadeObsession, VampireHikarilove, Shananagans12, kykyxstandler, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews ! You are all so amazing ! I wasn't expecting so many reviews but I'm so happy really ! I don't know how to thank you ! _

_So, don't forget to leave me a little comment for this chapter ! I love reading reviews ! So please review ?_


	14. Chapter 13

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 :<span>

We were on a plane to Dallas and I was worried sick. I couldn't believe that my Godric had disappeared and that we were now heading towards Dallas to search for him.

How could life be so disastrous ? I couldn't understand what was happening to me and everyone I knew. This was so incredible.

First I got attacked by some kind of monstrous creature and I still didn't know what was that creature and why it attacked me. It was still a mystery and no one seemed to know what it was, not even Eric. What if that creature attacked me again when we'll be back in Bon Temps ?

And the worst thing about that was that I had drunk Eric's blood. Thankfully, I didn't have any dreams about him, at least for now. Well, it was also true that I hadn't had the time to sleep. Everything happened so quickly that we only had time to pack some clothes and then we were already leaving.

Oh and I forgot about Merlotte's, that was something very interesting. Just before leaving for the airport, Sookie and I went to Merlotte's. I was anxious when we stepped in the bar but I was also determined to go to Dallas and no one would stop me, and especially not Sam. He was a stranger to me, he was only my boss and he wasn't very fond of me so why should I be anxious ? In fact I had no reason to be like that and when Sam saw Sookie and I, he immediately realized that something was wrong. Sookie was the only one to talk at the time and Sam agreed to let her leave but there was a little problem with me. Sam was stubborn, he didn't want to let me go and he implied that I was trying to make Sookie fall in a trap, which was completely ridiculous since Eric was the one she had made the deal with…

Anyway, that was when I decided to quit and that's exactly what I told to Sam. I would find another way to help Sookie and maybe that was a great decision.

So now, here I was, on that stupid plan which wasn't fast enough. I wanted to be in Dallas as soon as possible. I was scared for Godric. I just couldn't imagine that Godric could have disappeared, he was two thousand years old, it was impossible. The more I thought about that, the more worried I was and the more I was starting to think that it was my fault.

Only a vampire could have taken Godric, that was evident for me and that idea wasn't very reassuring. If something happened to him, I didn't know how I could react.

_Come on, Alyssa. you need to be positive _I kept repeating in my head. Godric was old and very strong, maybe he was just gone, maybe he just needed vacation. As if vampires went on vacation. That was a stupid idea but then maybe he was just fine in the end. He was strong, he could take care of himself. And we would find him in Dallas, I was sure about that because I would do anything to save him.

Sookie was also here to help and with her telepathy, we would find him.

And then, I couldn't help but think about Eric. Maybe that was because of his blood or maybe that was simply because I wondered how he knew Godric. Well, of course they were both vampires and rather old but there was something else. How did I know this ? It was because of the way Eric had acted. He seemed concerned, even worried about Godric. However, he didn't seem to know him very well. Maybe he met him once, I didn't know but I desperately wanted to know. My curiosity was picked and I would ask Godric when we'll find him…

" Alyssa ! " Sookie nearly screamed and gave me a start. " I was talking to you, were you even listening to me ? "

Of course, I wasn't listening to her. Sookie was adorable but sometimes she talked to much and when I was lost in my thoughts, it was like no one was around me. Plus, I was thinking about Godric and Eric so my thoughts were more interesting than what she was saying, I think. I was so glad that she couldn't read my thoughts.

" I'm sorry Sookie, I wasn't paying attention. The whole situation with Godric is on my mind. " I said lying and praying that I was convincing. Even if I wasn't I didn't care, I could be a bitch sometimes but everyone had those moments right ? At least, Sookie had and especially when she's talking about Eric. He's a giant prick but Sookie is particularly annoying with him.

" It's okay I understand. I was asking you questions about Godric. "

Oh, maybe I should have listened to her. For once, she wasn't reproaching me my attitude with Eric, well it wasn't like she could this time. Then she wasn't telling that I shouldn't be here which was rather good but then she had already done this when we were on our way to Bon Temps a few hours ago.

" So, he was the one who saved you and you spent a lot of time with him didn't you ? "

I nodded remembering all my times with Godric and I knew I was smiling like crazy. It was always like that, I always got that kind of reaction when I was thinking about him.

" I did. He's amazing, he's nothing like Eric or even Bill you know. You think that Bill's a gentleman but Godric is so much more than that. He has always said he would protect me and that nothing will happen to me. He's my friend and he's even more than my friend you know ? He understands me, he makes me feel so normal, so safe. "

Sookie stared at me and pinched her lips together. She eyes me suspiciously and I just didn't what to think right now. Was it because I had just said that Godric was much better than her precious boyfriend ? Oh, Sookie was not that touchy was she ?

" You care a lot about him. " She stated and I just didn't know where she was headed. Of course, I cared about Godric. That was just evident. Hadn't she noticed how I reacted when Eric talked about him ?

" More than you can imagine. " I whispered and I immediately felt tears forming in my eyes. If something happened to him and if it was because of me, I would never forgive myself.

Come on, Alyssa everything will be just fine, I'm just overreacting and being like that will not help Godric. I just needed to pull myself together. Crying wasn't going to help Godric and he wouldn't like that. Hey, I was even stronger than that.

" Alyssa, you love him don't you ? "

I froze when those words left Sookie's mouth. That was the second time someone told me I loved Godric. Why was everyone thinking that I loved him ? Caring deeply about someone didn't mean that you love him right ? Of course, I had to admit that I had never felt that way towards anyone but it couldn't be love right ? I couldn't love Godric, could I ? That would be so terrible because first he was a vampire, well that wasn't a problem but he looked like he was seventeen and I was twenty one… Another stupid excuse.

Why was I even trying to find a reason not to love Godric, I just didn't love him that was easy. He was my friend, that was all.

" No, I don't. " I said but suddenly it felt so wrong to say that as if I was trying to convince myself. What was wrong with me ? I shouldn't be like that, I was just disturbed. I just couldn't think straight with everything that was happening.

I was just confused, yes confused that was all. And Sookie was making me doubt.

" The way you're talking about him, it's just exactly like me with Bill. You love him Alyssa, you love Godric but you're too blind to see it. "

" Sookie, I'm not like you. It's not because I keep telling you how much I care about Godric that I love him. I don't love him okay ? "

She didn't answer but her face showed that she didn't believe me. Well, that wasn't very important I didn't see why I wanted her to believe me. I didn't have to justify myself.

I was eager to land, I was eager to be in Dallas and to finally know what happened to Godric.

" I'm wondering why Eric seems so concerned about Godric, did Godric ever mention Eric when you were with him ? " Sookie asked and it seemed that I wasn't not the only one who was wondering why Eric was worried about Godric.

" No, he didn't but Eric doesn't know Godric. Godric cares about human and Eric didn't know that. " I said and now my thoughts were focused on Eric.

I was thinking about him and what I was thinking wasn't making me full of joy. There was a part of me and it was a huge part of me that desperately wanted Eric to be here with us, with me. There was a part of me who needed him and I needed him in every way possible. Thankfully Sookie couldn't read my mind because she wouldn't like what she would see.

I just needed to stop thinking about Eric like that. It was only an effect of his blood and even if I wasn't against the idea of fantasizing about him, now was not the time to do this and Eric was a jerk with me.

Maybe if Godric returned to us safe and sound, I could stay in Dallas with him and leave Bon Temps and Eric. After all Godric was older he could force Eric to let me go, yes something like that could happen.

Once we'll find Godric, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>" You knew everything ! I can't believe it, you knew and you've never told me about it !" I screamed at Eric who was sitting at the bar talking with Bill.<p>

I had been eavesdropping their conversation after what happened today with the man from The Fellowship Of The Sun. He tried to kidnap us, he was sent for us and it was scary. I just didn't understand at the time but now everything made sense.

That was why I hated Eric Northman right now, that was why I wanted so bad to slap him in front of everyone here. I wouldn't do this, simply because I didn't want to break my hand.

I could also make him burn, oh yes I would love that ! Then I didn't know how to make him burn, my mysterious power wasn't working like it should be and since I couldn't control myself I couldn't do this wonderful thing; How frustrating that was.. Well, of course I didn't want to kill him but just hurt him to let him know how angry I was.

He knew from the very beginning that the Fellowship of The Sun was involved in Godric's disappearance and he let me believe that maybe there were some other solutions… He let me believe that something could have happened to Godric because of me and that awful vampire who wanted me. That was cruel, that was incredibly cruel. I was worried sick, I felt guilty and for what ? For nothing, I wasn't the one to blame.

The worst thing was that Eric could feel me, he could feel every single emotions I was experiencing and yet he lied to me. I shouldn't be surprised by his attitude, he was a fucking vampire. He probably meant to hurt me and make me feel so guilty. That was probably his own little revenge because I knew Godric better than him.

" Are you always so annoying ? " Eric asked as he remained impassive.

" You had no right to do this ! You lied to me, you knew how I was feeling ! You're a fucking asshole ! " I screamed again and I could feel every one looking at us.

Every single vampire and every single human here were looking at us. I was making a scene in front of everyone. That was bloody stupid if I was honest but I just couldn't control myself. We were talking about Godric and about what Eric had done. He had pushed me too far, he had played with my feelings and I just couldn't accept this.

The worst thing was that during the flight I thought about him… This was just making me so uncomfortable because those fantasies were back in my mind just when I should be angry at him.

" Your human is attracting too much attention, Eric. You should be careful, she might get hurt because of her stupidity. " Bill said and I shot him my best death glare.

Yes, I was probably stupid for screaming at Eric in front of everyone and especially since we were in Dallas but it wasn't like Bill cared about me or something like that. I also hate the fact that he was calling me Eric's human, that was so degrading, it was like being an object or something like that. I hated that, in fact I hated everything that was happening to me.

Bill was also very hypocrite because I knew that if Sookie was doing something like that, he wouldn't act like that. After all when Sookie slapped Eric, he didn't do anything.

" Stop ignoring me Eric or I swear I'll- " I started but didn't even have time to finish my sentence because Eric had used his vampire speed and now his hand was around my mouth.

I couldn't talk anymore and Eric was slowly dragging me away.

" Even if I hate to admit it, Bill was right. You were attracting too much attention on yourself Alyssa. " Eric said as he led me towards the elevator and then we were alone. " You know that someone in the bar could work for the vampire who wants you, so how could be so stupid and scream at me like that ? " I tried to answer but or rather yell at him again but his hand was still on my mouth. " No, you don't even have to answer that, you're human, you can't think. "

I really wish I could slap him right now. He was insulting me and I just couldn't accept that. Yes, it wasn't clever to attract attention, it was dangerous but he was the one to blame for this stupid mess. If he hadn't lied to me, everything will be fine.

" I'm going to remove my hand but you won't scream, alright ? "

I nodded knowing that this was my one and only choice. I wasn't going to scream because I knew that he would silence me again.

" Amazing, you're not screaming at me. "

" You're an asshole. You knew it wasn't because of me that Godric had disappeared, you knew and you lied to me. Do you know how much it hurts ? " I asked and I was surprised by how calm I was.

Eric sighed in annoyance. " Do you really think I care about how you feel Alyssa ? You've mistaken me for Compton. "

No, I wasn't expecting him to care about me or anything like that, well maybe a part of me was, but I just wished he could understand how much I cared about Godric and how much I wanted him to understand.

" Couldn't you feel me ? Couldn't you understand that you were killing me, that it was killing me ? " I started and tried to prevent myself from screaming at him. " You can feel how much I care about Godric, you can feel everything because of that stupid blood bond and yet you've done this. I know you're a vampire but you just had no right. "

The elevator stopped and I didn't wait for him to say something. It wasn't like he was going to apologize or even explain why he had done this. He was a vampire that was why he had done this, maybe it was also because he was jealous of my relationship with Godric.

No that was stupid, a vampire like Eric couldn't be jealous of a human like me, if I wasn't even human.

" I can feel how much you care about him, how much you lo-like him. " Eric said and I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt him behind me.

I knew he meant to say love him, but he didn't otherwise this time I would have punched him, I would have punched his annoying but yet beautiful face.

" Then you don't know anything about Godric and I, so next time just don't do this. " I started and turned around. " I know you're a vampire and I'm not expecting anything from you but when it comes to Godric, I don't want you to lie to me. I know I'm only food for you but we both care about Godric, so just tell me everything you know. "

Surprise was written on his face for a brief moment but then his usual smirk was back. I think that he understood now how much Godric meant to me and he understood that I wasn't like any other human. I wasn't like Sookie was when she talked about Bill for example. She was blinded by her love and forgot Bill's true nature, but I wasn't forgetting Eric's vampire nature right now.

He couldn't be nice towards me, he couldn't be like Godric he was a vampire and I was starting to accept it. And it wasn't like I could change him, it wasn't like he was that bad. Of course, what he had done to Lafayette was awful but he could have done worst, it was true. Then he could have also done worst thing to me when he discovered my power, he could have let me die or let me drink Bill's blood the other night.

He was an asshole but a rather great asshole after all…

It was so strange to think that while minutes before I was screaming at him and since I was angry at him.

Maybe it was because I was thinking about Godric in the end.

" Since you care so much about him, I'll be honest with you now. " He said and I knew that he was making a huge effort. Maybe he cared about Godric just like I cared about him.

" Well, thank you Eric. " I said and started to leave when he grabbed my arm.

" I want you to answer one question before leaving. " He started and when I looked at him, I could tell that he was going to say something that would make me fly off the handle. " Who were you thinking about when you were on the plane ? I could feel your arousal, your excitement. "

I was sure that my face was all red now. He had felt me, that was embarrassing, now that was a disaster because he knew that I was probably thinking about him. He just asked that question to annoy me again.

" I… This is none of your business Eric. "

He laughed and let go of my hand. " I already have my answer. Don't forget that tomorrow night we'll go to Godric's nest. Be ready but for now, good night Alyssa. " He said as he walked away, leaving me completely stupid and embarassed in the corridor.

Well, I just needed to go back to my room now, my room which was next to Sookie and Bill's one… Wonderful, I was pretty sure that Sookie was waiting for me to be in my room to come and talk to me. I was going to spend a lovely night. Hopefully, I wouldn't dream about Eric once I get the chance to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! What do you think will happen next ?<em>

_A huge thanks to NessaCullen, lisabit, jalannas, kykyxstandler, Mistress Vixen101, Shananagans12, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews ! You are all so amazing. You can't imagine how happy your reviews are making me. It means really a lot you know ?_

_To answer Mistress Vixen101's question, I don't really know if I'm going to follow the show. I have an idea of what I could do but I'm still not sure. Do you think I should follow the show ?_

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ! I want to know what you think about this chapter ! So please review ?_


	15. Chapter 14

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 :<span>

Vampire blood was definitely having a very bad effect on me, well I should have expected to have dreams about Eric but I could have never imagined that it could be that vivid. I could still remember the feel of his skin against mine and his cold touch… His hands were touching every single part of my body and I remembered shivering all the time. Then, there were also his kisses and the fact that I couldn't get enough of him.

He was talented, he was fantastic but then that was just a dream right ? An exciting, and very arousing dream. To be honest I just wanted to go back to sleep and finish what Eric and I were doing. I just couldn't believe that I was thinking that but honestly I just couldn't resist. I was now frustrated because of the fact that I woke up without doing what I wanted to do with Eric.

That was awful and I wasn't talking about the fact that I didn't get what I wanted but I was talking about the fact that I wanted to dream about Eric again. I hated that but I tried to reassure me by telling myself this was only because of his blood, and because of how much blood I had drunk from him.

Now, I just needed to calm myself and stop thinking about that dream, but it was so hard. Those memories were endlessly playing in my head and it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

I was glad that Sookie couldn't read my mind otherwise she would have been shocked. Plus, she would tell me that this was wrong and that I needed to resist my desire to do things with Eric. Honestly, I didn't really want my dreams to come true because I didn't want to be used by Eric. Then, I could dream about it, there was nothing wrong that.

It wasn't like I had never had those kind of dreams about someone else. What was different with Eric ? Well many things. He was a vampire and we shared a blood bond which was by the way extremely annoying and embarrassing. He could feel me, and I hated that because that meant he probably felt me when I dreamt about him.

Well, it was going to be an interesting night and not only because of what Eric could or would do but rather because we were going to Godric's nest.

Sookie, Bill and I were waiting for Eric to come. I could have gone to Godric's house all by myself earlier that day but Sookie told me that it would be better to stay at the hotel. I did as I was told but I was slowly getting tired of waiting. I wanted to learn more about Godric's disappearance and Isabel and Stan might know something.

I was happy to see Isabel again, she has always been very kind towards me. She was one of the vampires, I rather liked. That was probably because she liked humans. She even loved a human, Hugo. I spent some time with him when Godric had to deal with vampire's issues. He was great and loved Isabel, he was devoted to her and it was amazing to watch them together.

Then, there was also Stan… I disliked him, truly and I think it was reciprocal. For him, humans were just food and I'm sure that he would have treated me like that if Godric hadn't told him to leave me alone.

Just thinking about that made me realize that maybe Eric wasn't that bad.

" Finally you're here Eric ! We've been waiting for you ! " Sookie said and threw her hands in the air. " What were you doing Eric ? I believed that this Godric meant something to you. "

The look on Eric's face hardened when Sookie mentioned Godric. That wasn't the best thing to do, I believe. Then I was also wondering what Eric was doing because it was strange. Yesterday, before falling asleep, I was thinking about Eric and Godric. I was not convinced that Eric truly cared about Godric. Why ? That was still a mystery but Godric had never mentioned Eric to me. Anyway, why was Eric so late while he cared about Godric and while we were going to his nest ? That wasn't making any sense but maybe he had things to do, things that concerned Godric too.

" Let's go now. " Eric said and completely ignored Sookie. He started to walk and grabbed my arm, dragging me with him. " Stay close to me. "

Alright, why was he acting like that ? Because honestly, Eric was strange right now. He was very tensed, maybe it had something to do with what he did earlier. I would never know but the fact that he ignored Sookie and that she started to grumble about that made me chuckled. It was very funny to hear Sookie complaining about Eric's attitude, honestly Sookie needed to unwind sometimes.

And I caught Eric's attention. His eyes were fixed on me but this time he didn't look tense. On the contrary, it was like he was having fun or like he liked the fact that I was laughing or maybe something else and I just started to get an idea about that.

" Did you sleep well Alyssa ? " He said and smirked at the same time. And the worst thing was that his voice gave me chills and I remembered my dream again. After all he was talking about that.

I knew my face was all red and I was embarrassed but I couldn't help myself. That was probably why Eric was now having fun because that was evident that teasing me was one of his new favorite way to relax. Even if I could see worry in his eyes, he could still have fun with me. That was rather impressive and maybe I should just be like him.

" Very well, Eric. Thank you. " I said and bit my bottom lip. No, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to do but it was unconscious.

He let out a small laugh. " You were having a good time in you dream, weren't you ? "

_You already know that answer Eric_, I thought but didn't say anything. It wasn't like I could say something. Lying wasn't an option because Eric would know.

So I was trapped or something like that but it wasn't like I could change anything. I couldn't deny what happened in my dream and I couldn't deny that Eric was pleasant tonight, or not too annoying. Maybe it was because we were going to talk about Godric. I didn't know.

" Next time, I'll be sure to be here to help you Alyssa. "

I blushed even more while Eric only smirked at me. I knew I should have expected something like that. Thankfully Sookie couldn't hear what Eric and I were saying. She was behind us with Bill as we made our way towards a car.

" I'm very thankful for your proposal Eric but I really don't need your help. And dreams are enough for me. " I said firmly and was somehow proud of myself. I was resisting his charms and honestly it was great. I wouldn't mind having Eric in my bed but in my dreams only because I truly didn't want to be used or bitten.

" We'll see about that. "

* * *

><p>Stan was exactly the same, a stupid and impulsive vampire. I disliked him even since he insulted Sookie, of course she was human but she was here to help with Godric. He should at least be thankful.<p>

Then when he saw me, he snorted and told me that he thought he had gotten rid of me. Yes, Stan was really lovable and he just knew how to make me feel great. Honestly, I knew that he didn't like me, he didn't like the fact that I was spending time with Godric but we should work together to help Godric. Stan was an old vampire, of course not as old as Eric, but he should be clever than that.

On the contrary, Isabel took me in her arms when she saw me, telling me that everyone, Godric and her, had been worried for me since I left them with a simple note.

Anyway, that wasn't very important. What was really important was the fact that Sookie was going to infiltrate the Fellowship Of The Sun to know if Godric was there. That was just dangerous but it was the only solution we had. At least with her telepathy she could learn something. If Godric was held prisoner there, it was terrible because they were crazy. I had watched Steve Newlin on tv, and he was a fanatic. Of course, vampires weren't the most friendly creature but there were good ones and bad ones, just like humans. What would he do to Godric ? I was really scared for him.

And my decision was made, I would accompany Sookie. I wasn't going to let her go there alone. Godric was my everything, if someone had to go to the Fellowship it was me. Of course, I couldn't read thoughts but I was a great actress and I knew Godric. If he was there, I would find him.

" I will go with Sookie. " I said and caught everyone's attention. In fact, every vampire in the room was raising their eyebrows while Sookie only shot me a death glare.

" No you're not Alyssa. This is too dangerous for you. " Sookie said.

" And it's not dangerous for you Sookie ? I'm here to help and the only way to do so is to accompany you. " I said and put my hands on my hips.

How could I stay at the hotel and do nothing to help ? I was going with her, whether she liked it or not. Something also told me that Eric would agree with me. After all we needed to do everything we could to help Godric. The more people tried to find him, the more chances we had. That was evident.

" Sookie's right. You're not going to the Fellowship. "

It was like a bomb and my mouth fell open. I must have had some issues with my ear because Eric couldn't have said that. Yesterday, he told me he would be honest with me and I thought that he would do anything for Godric but I guess I was wrong. He could feel how much I cared about Godric and yet he wanted to stop me.

" What ? No, why do you say this Eric ? "

" Because you will be useless. In fact, if Godric is there, you're likely to lose control of yourself and fuck up everything. "

He didn't trust me and my power. Of course, I could get angry but I was sure that I would not mess up everything, simply because Godric was in danger. I could feel that I would be perfectly fine, everything would be perfectly fine.

" Eric is right Alyssa. You can't help me. " Sookie said. " You'll be safer here and Godric would like that. "

Why did I feel the sudden need to slap Sookie ? Anger, rage was boiling inside of me. I was starting to get hot, very hot but this time I didn't care that I would hurt someone.

" What do you know about Godric ? Nothing, you just know nothing about him or my relationship with him. I will go to the Fellowship whether your like it or not ! "

Sookie was just about to say something when Eric came in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, a serious look on his face.

" You are not going to the Fellowship of The Sun and I will keep you safe by any means possible. And for once, Sookie agrees with me, isn't that wonderful ? "

" If something goes wrong at the Fellowship you will feel it Eric ! We have a stupid bond ! " I screamed at him and pushed him away from me.

Of course, he hardly bulged but just enough so he wasn't touching me anymore. It was terrible. I shared a bond with him, we could use it, he would know if I was in danger. That was incredibly stupid why couldn't we use this new connection ? Was I the only one who realize how great my idea was ?

" You stay out of this, Sookie will go there alone and that's final. "

" You can't ask me to do this ! You will know if I'm in danger, so please let me just go with Sookie. We're talking about Godric ! And it's not because I'm yours that you can do what you want with me !"

I was starting to tremble, I was slowly feeling tears in my eyes. Of course, I was angry but I was feeling useless. It was like no one wanted to let me help my friend. I was pathetic, I wasn't even good when it came to my friends.

" I said no and don't even think about going there tomorrow when I'll be sleeping because I can tell you that I'll keep you with me by any means possible. "

I felt like an object or even like a prisoner. I just had no choice and it hurt. What would Godric think about me ? I wasn't coming for him, I wasn't here for him.

" I hate you, I hate everyone here ! " I screamed and ran away. I knew it was stupid to run from Godric's nest but then I wasn't going to far.

I was still near the house when I collapsed on the ground. I felt a small pain coming from my knees but I just didn't care. What really mattered was the fact that I couldn't help. I was crying now. There was nothing else I could do. No one could understand what I was feeling now, it was tearing me apart.

Maybe I was exaggerating but I felt so broken because Godric needed me, just like I needed him. If only he hadn't disappeared.

" This is not safe out there Alyssa. " I heard Eric saying as he came in front of me.

I probably looked pathetic with my red puffy eyes but it didn't really matter.

" And since when do you care about my safety Eric ? " I muttered.

Honestly, I just wanted to stay alone for now. I needed to deal with the fact that I was useless. And if I needed to be with someone, it was definitely not with Eric. I felt betrayed by his attitude, I knew I was nothing but a stupid human but I cared about Godric. If only he could understand.

" I don't really, but Godric cares about you as much as I hate that idea. "

The simple mention of Godric's name made me cry even more. I was having difficult to breath because of how much I was crying. I was acting like a poor little baby.

" Can't you just stop crying ? It's getting on my nerves, I can't deal with you if you cry. "

As if I liked crying. I was strong but then tonight I was nothing but a weak little girl.

Of course, Eric was a vampire and he didn't cry, he wasn't weak and he certainly didn't care about Godric. I was so wrong when I thought he cared for my friend, Eric was just a selfish vampire.

Then, he was right about one thing. I needed to stop crying because that was pointless. It wasn't going to help Godric or even myself.

I could try to go to The Fellowship alone but I would not succeed because would keep me with him by force and I couldn't fight against a vampire, even if my power worked for once. I couldn't do anything…

" Well, you've calmed down a little bit. "

" You know that I could be useful, you know that I should go with Sookie. Why do you do this to me ? "

Eric shook his head and I knew that I was getting on his nerves. I just didn't understand why he was doing this. Eric didn't care about me, he didn't care about my safety. I was exactly like Sookie right now, I was nothing to him.

" I've already told you that. Since Godric cares about you, and since he protected you, I have to watch over you too. If something happened to you and if I could have prevented this, he would surely punish me. "

I raised my eyebrows at him; What was this joke ? Why did he have to protect me because of Godric ? Of course, Godric was older but I didn't see why he would do something to Eric. Honestly that was completely stupid and that was a shitty excuse. Eric just didn't know what to say, so he just decided to lie to me.

" Why are you always lying to me ? You don't make any sense. "

His fangs popped out as he stepped closer to me. I was afraid of him, he could hurt me because of my attitude. He could bite me..

" Listen to me Alyssa and stop being so difficult. Godric is my maker, he's the vampire who made me. I believe you when you say he protected you, I believe you because I could smell him on you the first night we met. The only thing that I find strange is the way you're describing him because Godric is not like that but then I knew you're telling the truth. " Eric said and took unnecessary breaths, as if he was trying to calm himself. " Godric will never forgive me if something happens to you and this is why you're staying with me. "

I didn't say anything because I was slowly starting to understand everything. Godric told me once about vampires relationships, and especially makers and child's relationships. I wasn't really paying attention that night but I remembered that he clearly told me that they cared deeply about each other.

" I-I don't know what to say Eric. "

" Just stop being such a stupid girl and trust me. "

My sobs had calmed down and now I was slowly starting to realize that I was probably extremely stupid. What kind of person would enter the lion's den ? A stupid one and maybe I could be more useful with Eric.

" Alright Eric but if we learn that Godric is at The Fellowship, you'll bring me with you. "

" We'll see about that but now we can go back to Godric's nest and to the hotel. "

I nodded and started to walk, Eric came next to me and grabbed my arm, bringing me closer to him.

" What are you doing ? " I asked, trying to yank my arm away. He was nearly hurting me but he didn't seem to care.

" Stay close to me all the time, Alyssa. You're not safe in Dallas. "

I nodded and fear crept into me. What if someone was watching me again ?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I hope you liked the fact that Alyssa is not going to the Fellowship with Sookie... I think it's better like that otherwise it would be too predictable. Also, I'm sorry if you think that Alyssa is childish but she's young and well... I hope you like it anyway. What do you think will happen next ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Shananagans12, kykyxstandler, jalannas, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. Really you are all so amazing and I don't know how I can thank you. Your review are always making me so happy and that means a lot._

_To answer B-Rock525's questions, you'll soon have your answers but I can already tell you that Alyssa is just very confused about the whole thing._

_Also, I've taken my decision about Godric meeting or not the sun but now you'll just have to wait. I hope you won't be disappointed by my decision._

_Finally, don't forget to leave me a little comment here. Review please ?_


	16. Chapter 15

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 :<span>

Honestly, Sookie was getting on my nerves. Of course, I had been stupid when I ran out of the house, of course I shouldn't have been like that but she just couldn't understand and that was what I hated about her sometimes. She believed she knew everything about me. And she acted like a second mother all the time.

When Eric and I came back, she nearly jumped on me screaming that I was stupid, reckless and completely ridiculous. I kept my mouth shut because I wasn't in the mood to fight with her. I could have said something I would have regretted later.

On the way back to the hotel, I didn't even say a word to anyone. I was too angry at Sookie and I just didn't want to talk with Eric and I wasn't even thinking about talking to Bill. If there was anyone I truly wanted to avoid it was him.

Then I kept thinking about everything Eric had said.

Godirc was Eric's maker but he had never told me about Eric. I guess that it wasn't probably important for me to know that and it wasn't like he could have ever imagined that I would meet Eric. If he only knew.

Then, now I understood why Eric cared about Godric so much, I knew the reason why he was acting like that. I was surprised because I could have never imagined I would understand him one day. The way I felt about Eric was always so contradictory. I hated him sometimes but then he always succeed and made me change my mind. He showed me that he could be nice, he showed me that he would be compassionate and so amazing.

And there was a small part of me that started to like this facet of Eric's personality. And this small part of me really started to like Eric and not only a part of his personality. Of course, I knew that this was also probably because of the blood bond we now shared. His blood was making me attracted to him, as if I didn't already like his body, but then I started to be attracted to him not only because of his looks but because of everything else.

Then I wasn't blind. The blood was of course working on me but Eric was also a vampire and a giant jerk sometimes. At least, he wasn't treating me bad like he could.

I would even say that he might care about me, but only because of my relationship with Godric. Honestly, that was great because I felt safe with him, I knew I could trust him with my life even if it was hard to admit. I knew Eric would protect me and after all, even if I once again hated that idea, he had saved me when he gave me his magical blood.

And the fact that I was his was reassuring, at least, now no one could touch me. At least, no vampire. I was safe with him.

I hoped I was because when Eric told me I should stay close to me all the time, I knew that it wasn't only because he liked my little power. There was something else and I was sure that I was not going to like that. I was pretty sure that someone was watching me again and it was scary. Then, now the only thing I could do about that was trust Eric and stay close to him. I was also going to ask him about that because he seemed to know something and he was hiding it from me.

I could only ask him when we were completely alone. I didn't need to have a worried Sookie on my back while she needed to focus on Godric. Tomorrow she was going to the Fellowship with Hugo, tomorrow we will know if these fanatics were holding Godric captive, tomorrow we will know if Godric is hurt. I couldn't wait but I knew I needed to be patient now. I needed to wait as much as I hated that.

We finally arrived at our hotel and made our way towards our rooms, just when I was about to go into my room, Eric caught my arm. Thankfully, Sookie hadn't seen anything, at least for now.

" You won't stay in your room alone tonight, Alyssa. " He whispered to me and when our eyes met, as much as I wanted to scream at him, I knew that he was a little bit worried for me.

I knew I should trust him and that was exactly what I was going to do.

" I can stay with Sookie, Bill and Jessica. " I quickly said, hoping that it would work. Of course, Sookie would leave tomorrow but Jessica was here and Bill too. Even if I hated him, I knew he would let me stay with them.

Then, there was just one little problem with what I had just said. I didn't want Sookie and Bill to know what was happening; Sookie would be impossible and Bill.. Well honestly, I think he would try to get rid of me. And Jessica was still a teenager even if she was a vampire.

" You're not going to stay with them, you'll be with me and don't even think about arguing about that Alyssa. " He coldly said and his hand tightened on my arm, nearly hurting me.

" I wasn't thinking, sorry. Can I just get some things from my room ? "

" I've already made sure that you'll have what you need. "

Well, at least Eric was thinking about everything. Perhaps that was why he was late earlier that night. It didn't really matter, the only thing that was important right now was the fact that Eric was going to protect me from something or someone.

He was definitely like Godric because that was exactly what Godric would have done for me. Maybe I had misjudged Eric on some points but that wasn't my entire fault. And I've already said that I started to like him, at least a little bit.

Eric released me and started to walk towards his room, which was right in front of Sookie and Bill's one. I followed him.

" Alyssa what are you doing ? " Sookie asked and here we go.

" She's staying with me. " Eric answered just before I had the chance to say anything. He wore a little smirk. As always, he was enjoying teasing Sookie.

Oh no, no, no… That wasn't good, I wished Eric hadn't said anything because this was going to be very complicated. That was probably what he wanted because Sookie was surely going to fly off the handle. And she was going to get it all wrong, I knew it.

In fact, it was written all over her face. Her jaw was clenched, her fists too and she had this murderous look on her face. I was sure she wanted to kill Eric. She just needed to relax sometimes really it would be better for her.

" Hell no, she's not staying with you. She has her own room ! I can't believe it, I agree to help you and to go to the Fellowship and you're doing this to her ! " She was fuming and Bill had to prevent her from slapping Eric again.

It was at least very funny and I had to contain my laughter. If Sookie could read my mind, she would freak out and probably hate me. Then, I just couldn't help myself.

" What Eric was trying to say Sookie, is that I'm staying with him a few minutes to talk about Godric. " I lied, hoping it would work.

Sookie eyed me suspiciously, I was pretty sure that at this very moment, she was trying to read my mind. I knew it because I could feel a small head ache coming and maybe I felt what she was trying to do. Then, she wasn't going to succeed.

" Why do you want to talk about Godric with Eric ? " She asked and now she was really getting on my nerves.

" Listen Sookie, I truly appreciate your concern but this is none of your business. Eric knows Godric and we need to talk about him. Anyway, I hope you'll find him at the Fellowship. " I snapped at her and didn't wait for her to say something.

I grabbed Eric's hand and went with him to his room. When we entered, I could hear Sookie screaming my name but honestly I didn't care. She could yell, she could knock at the door, she could do whatever she wanted to but I would not open the door nor would I talk to her.

She had gone too far by trying to control me because that was exactly what she was trying to do or maybe she was jealous because I was staying with Eric. No, that was impossible because she hated him.

" It's just amazing to feel you. "

I shot my best death glare to him and I noticed that he was smiling. Of course, he was probably trying to make me unwind. Perhaps it was working because I could feel myself slowly starting to relax and I would even say that I was smiling a little bit.

Then I remembered what was happening, someone was probably on my back and I needed to know what Eric knew.

" So, why should I stay close to you ? Don't even think about lying, I will know it and I'm not stupid. " I said and sat on the sofa. Eric had such a huge room compared to mine but then Bill had done the reservations so it explained everything. He hated me.

" Your vampire friend knows you're in Dallas and you're being watched. I don't know who is watching you but I made sure everyone knows you're mine but then I can only protect you if you're here with me. "

Okay, that was great, really great. Of course, I was being ironic because my life was a total disaster. My friend had disappeared, I was being watched and I could easily get attacked by the person who was watching me. How could it get better ?

At least, I was with Eric.

" I can't believe it you know. I've been here for a few hours and he already knows I'm here. How is that even possible ? " I said and ran a hand through my hair. I could slowly feel myself starting to panic, I didn't want to cause any problem and now as if it wasn't enough to have to deal with Godric's disappearance, we had to deal with this.

" I don't know but you are safe with me. " Eric said and he sat next to me.

I felt his hand on my back and I was surprised by his gentle gesture. He was trying to reassure me and I wasn't expecting this from Eric. This was unusual but great.

Eric made me feel safe, in fact I only felt like that when I was with one person and it was Godric. Strange but I shouldn't be surprised. Since Godric was Eric's maker, they shared a lot of things.

" I know, thank you Eric. " I said but I felt really low now. Everything was so fucked up.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sleep or maybe more than a few, I was feeling a little bit better. I was still desperate about everything but I needed to focus on Godric, it was much more important and since it was already late in the afternoon, it could even be nighttime, well maybe we had some news from Sookie.<p>

I sat up on the sofa, yes I had been sleeping on that thing because I didn't want to share a bed with Eric. Honestly, that was too much. Then, Eric was not sleeping. He was very much awake, so perhaps it was already nighttime.

I had definitely sleep too much…

" Any news from Sookie ? " I asked, standing up and stretching myself.

" Nothing for now. "

I was starting to get worried and scared. That wasn't good, definitely not. She should have at least called us or done something like that. Then, she wasn't alone, she was with Hugo. There was also the fact that Sookie shared a bond with Bill and the same thing existed between Isabel and Hugo so everything was probably alright. They were just taking more time because they needed the members of the Fellowship to trust them.

I shouldn't be worried, everything was probably fine and maybe they had even found Godric and they would come back soon.

Then, maybe something was wrong and they needed help, human help. Maybe I could convince Eric to let me go there and spy on them.

" Maybe we should go there, maybe I could go there to see if Sookie and Hugo are fine. After all, I look innocent enough to pass as one of them !"

Eric was in front of me seconds later and his fangs popped out. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut because he seemed that he didn't really like my idea.

" We've already `had that discussion and I thought I was very clear back then. You are not going there."

" Eric, maybe we could fake a vampire attack and they would believe me. We should just try, we can't stay here and do nothing. "

I still wanted so desperately to do something, then Eric had to agree with me because he would stop me if I tried to do something behind his back. There was no way I could escape his watchful eyes.

" No. " He said and made me sit on the sofa. " Sookie and Hugo are at the Fellowship, don't you think that it would be very suspicious if someone else comes there ? If they have Godric, don't you think that you would put him into more danger especially if you fake a vampire attack ? What do you they would do to him ? Come on, think about it Alyssa. "

I bit my bottom lip because he was right. This was completely stupid and I would not help anyone. Then this was just so frustrating to stay here and do nothing. How could Eric be so calm ? He was a vampire, he could somehow turn off his emotions while I was human.

" Stop being so human. "

As if I could help it…

" If Godric was hurt, could you feel it ? "

" Usually I can feel Godric, I can feel everything coming from him but lately there's nothing. He cut off our bond. "

I sighed. Things were getting even more terrible. How could it be happening ? Why would Godric cut off their bond ? That was completely stupid because this was the only way we could know if he was okay. Then, it was the only way to find him, so why did he do this ? Perhaps he didn't want to be found or perhaps he was dead.

" Is he dead ? "

" No and if he was, do you really think I would have sent Sookie or anyone else at the Fellowship. " He answered and I honestly felt very stupid.

Of course he wasn't dead… And even if Eric was an asshole, he would do anything to hurt Sookie on purpose. He liked to tease her, well he liked to tease everyone, but he would never let Sookie or even me get hurt.

" You know, I was thinking about everything you told me about you and Godric, all the time you've spent with him during this year and… " He paused and I could see something very strange in his eyes, they were not cold like before, on the contrary, there was a lot of love in his eyes, probably for Godric. " I could feel Godric at the time and he seemed happy when I think about it, truly happy. I've never thought you were the reason for this new happiness but now I think I understand. And if I remember correctly, he cares about you too. I felt it. "

Was that really Eric Northman in front of me ? He was nice and that was just so strange. It was like he was human, it was like he had feelings. Amazing… And he was complementing me I guess. And if he was right, if I had truly made Godric happy, then nothing could make me more delighted. Because that meant Godric cared about me a lot and I hadn't imagined our friendship.

" The only thing that bother me is the fact that Godric would never care for a human, at least the Godric I know. "

" Perhaps you don't really know him. "

Eric chuckled at my remark. « I've spent a thousand years with him Alyssa, I think I know him very well. Perhaps he has changed, perhaps he's only like that with you. »

I nodded, Eric was probably right.

" I like him a lot you know. I can't really explain what I'm feeling for him. I've not spent a lot of time with him, well not like you at least, but I feel really close to him. " I said and knew that Eric could understand me perfectly now.

We had so many things in common, we shared so many things and Godric was someone very important for both of us.

" I know. " He stated but now something had changed in his eyes. They were cold again and it was like he disliked the fact that I liked Godric so much.

Perhaps he didn't want to share Godric with me…. Oh man that was just so stupid. Why would Eric act like that ? And Godric was not an object, he was our friend, he was just everything and I didn't see why we should share him. That idea was ridiculous, no I was ridiculous by thinking about that.

" I don't know what I would do is something happens to him, if he dies… " I whispered.

For me, Godric was invincible… He was a vampire, he was immortal. He just couldn't die and leave me alone here in this crazy world.

" You're not the only one. " I managed to hear Eric saying. It came out as a very quiet whispered.

Of course, I wasn't the only one who was deadly worried for Godric. Eric probably cared more about him than I since he had spent so many years with him.

Eric's phone rang and gave me a start. I watched him leaving and going into the bathroom so I just couldn't listen to his conversation, was it Sookie ?

He quickly came back, a serious look on his face.

" Isabel and I are going to spy at the Fellowship, we're going to be very discreet. I want you to come with me, for your protection but you will obey me alright ? "

I stood up immediately, I wasn't going to refuse his proposal, well it wasn't like I had another choice but I would obey him as he said, as much as I didn't like that word.

" You have my word Eric. "

* * *

><p><em>You are all so amazing ! I wasn't expecting so many reviews and I'm just so happy. That's why I'm posting a new chapter sooner.<em>

_It's probably not my best chapter but I still hope you liked it. In the next one, we'll finally have Godric in it. Are you excited to see this ? Also, I hope you won't be disappointed because I'm going to follow the show for the Fellowship part. Well, you'll have to wait to read that part. Just, what do you think will happen in the next chapters ? Do you have some ideas ? _

_Now, as usual, a huge thanks to enkeli777, nikkoso, Carlypso, jalannas, SomebodyWhoCares, kykyxstandler, caleb's babe, NessaTruNorthman, B-Rock525 and Mistress Vixen101 for their reviews ! I'm really happy that you like Alyssa. It really means a lot because I'm trying not to make her a Mary Sue, i'm trying to write a realistic character. So thank you for your comment and your support. _

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? It really makes me happy and it makes me want to write more and more. So review please !_

_Oh and the next chapter will be posted sunday.. or maybe sooner, it depends._


	17. Chapter 16

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 :<span>

Spying on the Fellowship with Isabel and Eric was completely boring. They weren't doing anything, they were just here, talking, and looking at the Church; Why did they even decide to come here if they only did this ? This was completely pointless and useless, at least they could get closer so that they could see if something was wrong, if Godric was there.

It was killing me to stay here and do nothing but I had no choice. I thought about escaping Eric's watch but he would hear me and even feel me leaving I think. I was just stuck here and it was so frustrating. Sookie was inside and perhaps even Godric, two of my friends were inside of this crazy church, full of fanatics. What if they were hurt ? I couldn't help them and no one was helping them. I hated that…

Then, Isabel kept telling us that Hugo was perfectly fine and that we shouldn't worry. I wanted to believe her, I truly wanted to but I couldn't. It was like I could feel something was wrong. I was probably paranoid because she was probably right.

I just wanted everything to be over, I wanted us to find Godric. I knew I wasn't the only one eager to have Godric back. Eric was just like me, except for different reasons.

" Wouldn't it be easier if I just went closer ? Maybe I could see something inside. " I said, hoping that Eric would allow me to do this.

I knew it was stupid to be so close to the enemy but it was the only way, wasn't it ? I just needed to be sure that no one was hurt… And If Godric was here, I could help him. I knew I could even control my power, I could do this for Godric.

" Are you trying to anger me Alyssa ? We've already had this conversation. Why do you have to be so idiotic and stubborn ? "

I had to tried again. It could have worked. Eric could have changed his mind.

By the way there was still something I couldn't understand about Eric's attitude and how he was dealing with the situation. He cared about Godric, he loved his maker and yet he still didn't want to let me go there. That was also ridiculous because if I could help, he shouldn't hesitate. He should just send me at the Fellowship because it wasn't like I was really important for Eric. Of course, he used Godric as an excuse but I couldn't imagine Godric being angry at Eric if he was his child. Godric was just not like that, at least the Godric I knew.

" I'm human remember Eric. " I just said and Eric growled. That was a stupid excuse.

I was tired if being here. I wanted to go back to the hotel because clearly we weren't going to do anything here tonight. Why should we stay here ? There was no reason. And somehow, for once, Eric seemed to agree with me. I didn't even have to ask him to leave, he just decided to do so. Maybe he was frustrated too, after all he didn't know what was happening there. He shared no bond with Sookie.

Then, going back to the hotel was something very… exciting I would say. At least for me. Eric could fly just like Godric and I was in his arms during all the way back to the hotel. I loved to fly and I discovered this when I spent time with Godric. Of course, the first time I flew with Godric, I was scared, terrified and kept my eyes closed the entire time but then with Godric I knew I was safe. He would have never ever let me fall and I started to enjoy flying.

I felt free when I flew with Godric, I could see the whole world and people looked like small insects. And there was also the view, everything was more beautiful when we were flying and looking at the stars was so much better like that. Yes, I truly loved flying with Godric. Then who wouldn't like that ?

Then, it was different with Eric. I still loved to fly, that thing didn't change but I was enjoying this particular flight. I was too worried to enjoy it and everything seemed dull. The cool air of Dallas was even making me shiver.

I wasn't even cold.

" Are you afraid, Alyssa ? " Eric asked, teasing me and probably believing that I was scared of heights.

" Not at all, I'm used to fly. Godric used to do this with me. That was great you know. "

Eric nodded and didn't say anything else. And it wasn't bad to fly in silence, I would even say that it was great. And I could take advantage to look at Eric closely. I had to admit one thing, he was really handsome, and I could see in his eyes that he was concerned over Godric's safety. He didn't really look like a vampire right know, well except maybe for his pale and cold skin. He almost looked human right now.

Looking at him also made me realize that even if I didn't spend a lot of time with him, only a few weeks or maybe two months I didn't really know, I cared about him strangely. That was really strange. I was attached to Eric Northman, a very bad and arrogant vampire who only wanted to use me for my power and who was only protecting me now because I knew his maker. Then, it wasn't really bothering me.

In fact, even if I was realizing that I could feel some strange things for Eric, the fact that he would never feel the same way wasn't really important. He was a vampire and I was human. And I was just attracted and attached to him because of his stupid but delicious blood. If it wasn't for the blood, I would be nearly completely immune to Eric's charms and good looks but I wasn't.

Too bad for me…

I just hoped that tonight I wouldn't have dreams about him again because that would be so embarrassing. I knew I would have to stay with Eric again tonight for my protection. If I dreamed about him, Eric would tease me and no, I didn't even want to imagine what he could do to me.

He probably already knew that I was attracted to him but with his vampire abilities, he could learn so much more and I just didn't want to think about that.

It was too late because I could see a small smirk on his face, the bond.. I had nearly completely forgotten about that.

Now he probably knew what I was thinking about and I just wanted to hide somewhere, where no one could find me, where no one could see me. I liked to keep things for myself, and especially those kind of wicked things but with the blood bond, it was impossible to keep anything secret. It was worst than reading mind. Eric was feeling every emotions in me. He probably felt my small arousal right now because even if it was hard to admit, being in Eric's strong arms was making me excited.

And thinking about him didn't really help. I felt the heat in my cheeks, which were probably all red now.

" No need to be embarrassed, Alyssa. " Eric said and I felt really really ridiculous and humiliated right now. " I know what kind of effect I have on you. "

" This is only because of the blood, Eric and you know it. " I said knowing exactly that I was lying and that I wasn't very good at lying.

Eric would know everything was a lie but I had to try. I just couldn't let him tease me like that, this was not fair. It was like Eric could do whatever he wanted to do with me. I was his little play thing and I… I didn't really dislike that.

I bit my bottom lip. Yes, I didn't dislike the fact that Eric was teasing me. I even found it amusing and it made me forget about this whole mess. This was probably why I was now smiling at him.

" This is not only because of my blood and you know it, Aly. "

Here we go again with the lovely surname he was giving me.

" You like me, admit it and everything will be much easier between us. "

That was something I would never admit to him, even if he was right. That was too humiliating.

" There's no us, Eric. "

And there will probably never be any us. Even if by chance, I fell in love with Eric, even if something happened between us, I knew that it wouldn't be enough for me. I knew that Eric was a vampire and I didn't really believe that a human/vampire relationship could work. Of course, there were exceptions like maybe Sookie and Bill or Isabel and Hugo but Eric wasn't like those vampires and I wasn't like those humans.

Plus, it wasn't like I would fall in love with Eric. I wasn't that stupid.

* * *

><p>Another day passed and still no news from Sookie. And this time, I could still that Eric was worried too. When I woke up that night, he hadn't tried to tease, in fact he was very cold towards me. It wasn't bothering me because I understood him, or at least I tried to.<p>

And then, I noticed that something had changed with Eric. It was like something had caught his attention. Maybe he had felt Godric.

" Eric, is something wrong ? " I asked and came in front of him. His eyes fell on me and I was now sure that something was happening to Godric.

" Godric's at the Fellowship, I'm leaving. " He said and was ready to leave when I caught his arm.

Well, I had been lucky enough to catch his arm because with his vampire speed, it was a miracle for me. Then, if Godric was at the Fellowship, I had to go there with Eric. He nearly promised me to take me with him the other time and he had to bring me with him. I wanted to be here for Godric and it wasn't like Eric could stop me.

I would go there, with or without Eric and going there alone, at night, was very dangerous too. So, Eric had no choice.

" No, you stay here. You will only be a burden. "

" Leave and I'll follow you, you know it. I'm determined, you can feel me. So now either you take me with me or I'll be on my own. And you know that it's even more dangerous. "

Eric's look was hard, his jaw clenched. He was realizing that I was probably right. Of course, he would have to deal with me at the Fellowship and I could be a burden as he said but if he left me here all alone, maybe I wouldn't be here anymore, maybe something would happen to me. And what would Godric think about that ? Oh, that was so lame but I was determined.

" So, I'm coming with you Eric. "

Eric growled and before I knew it, I was in his arms and we were flying to the Fellowship. I couldn't even keep my eyes open because of how fast we were going. Yes, Eric was definitely very eager to save Godric and I was exactly like him.

Godric was at the Fellowship and that wasn't good because who knew what they had done to him. They were fanatics, they weren't better than animals if they hurt Godric, a vampire who had done nothing but protect humans. I could understand why people dislike vampires, but I just couldn't understand why the Fellowship Of The Sun wanted to destroy them. They had no right to decide who should live or who shouldn't.

" You will obey me once we're at the Fellowship. You'll keep your mouth shut and do nothing. And if I tell you to run, you'll do as I say. "

I managed to nod and I was pretty sure that we were now very close to the church because I could clearly feel light on us. And then I heard screams of fear, we were at the Fellowship and we weren't very discreet I think. Maybe I was only imagining things.

When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed that we were inside the church. Eric was frozen but there was no one here. I looked around to make sure that I was wrong, I wasn't. This place was deserted. Where the hell was Godric ?

" Eric, are you sure that- "

" -I am. " He interrupted me and he started to run again. I could see that we were heading towards the basement of the church. My heart was pounding in my chest and when Eric finally stopped running, he also put me down but for a brief moment, I thought he was going to drop me on the cold ground.

Godric was standing there and it was like everything was lighter. I felt better, he was safe, he was perfectly fine and that was the only thing I needed to know. I took a minute to look around and noticed that Sookie was also here, she seemed a little bit shocked but rather fine. At least, she wasn't physically hurt.

Then, I saw someone at Godric's feet. This person was dead and something deep inside told me that Godric had probably killed him. I should be terrified by that, I should find it revolting but I just couldn't because I knew that this person must have done something very bad. Godric was not the kind of vampire who killed humans just like that.

Anyway, the only thing that truly mattered right now was the fact that Godric was here. My eyes were set on him and he was the only one I could see now. I wasn't listening to what Eric was telling him, I wasn't even looking at anyone else but Godric. And when he finally turned his head towards me, our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat.

I didn't waste time and run to him, throwing my arms around him and holding him like there was no tomorrow. He was here and he was real. I wasn't dreaming, I was really here with him, my arms around him, my head resting on chest. I wanted to stay like that forever and especially when I felt his arms around me. It felt so great.

" What are you doing here Alyssa ? " Godric asked and I looked at him, still in his arms.

I must say that I wasn't expecting him to say that. I guess that he probably couldn't imagine that I would come for him. After all, I had left him with a simple note and now I was at the Fellowship Of The Sun, with Eric his child. I wasn't even wondering why he was asking me this question.

" I came here for you. " I simply answered but Godric looked a little bit disoriented and his eyes went between Eric and I.

And now, I was pretty sure that he could smell Eric on me, just like Eric smelled Godric on me the first time I was at Fangtasia. And something told me that he also already knew that I had Eric's blood in me.

" You shouldn't have come. "

" And leave you here alone with those crazy members of The Fellowship ? No, that's just impossible Godric. "

He just couldn't be serious. Who would want to stay here ? Honestly, Godric was a little bit strange, as if something had changed.

" I wanted her to stay at the hotel but she's too stubborn for her own good Godric. " Eric said and Godric's eyes were fixed on him, as if he was trying to read Eric's thoughts. Godric was probably wondering how Eric knew me and why I was with him, in Dallas and why I shared a bond with him.

I wanted to tell him everything that had happened during the last two months but I couldn't because an alarm started. That wasn't good because now they probably knew we were here and they were probably sending people to get us. I wasn't scared because I knew they couldn't do anything against two vampires but something told me that things were going to be more complicated.

" Save the girls, Eric. " Godric ordered. " Alyssa, go with him. "

Okay I must have missed something here. Why was Godric ordering Eric to save us, especially when Godric could leave with us ? There was something wrong with him and if I was sure about one thing right now, it was the fact that I wasn't going to leave Godric here.

" I'm not leaving you Godric. You need to come with us. " I said, begging him.

I had just found him and I wasn't going to leave him again.

" I can take care of myself. " He said, gently kissing my forehead and pushed me away from him. " Eric, spill no blood on the way out. "

No, this just couldn't be happening.

" Godric please, just come with us. " I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He had to come with us. I just wished I had enough strength to force him to come with us, but I knew I was only a weak human. Why was Godric refusing to leave with us ? What was wrong with him ?

" Come on Alyssa, we have to leave. " Sookie said and took my arm, dragging me away from Godric. I resisted for a brief moment but when I saw Godric shaking his head., I knew I had to obey him.

Now, I could only hope that Godric would be alright and that everyone would get out of here safe and sound. But then, I had this bad feeling inside of me. Perhaps I was just paranoid because after all with Eric we could easily get out of here and Godric was two thousand years old, yes he could take care of himself.

" Godric is Eric's maker right ? " Sookie asked me while we were trying to find an exit.

I nodded and I felt her taking my hand. Eric was now before us. I could faintly see three men blocking the door.

" How are we going to get out of here, Eric ? " I asked and came behind him.

" I have a plan, just trust me. "

He didn't even have to ask, I was already trusting him. Sookie was probably a little bit ore skeptical but she would learn to trust Eric, especially since he was going to save us.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it. So what do you think about this chapter and Godric's presence in it ? Of course, there will be more Godric in the next chapters and I hope you'll like what I've planned ! I was wondering one thing, how do you picture Alyssa ? And what do think will happen next between Eric, Alyssa and Godric ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Mistress Vixen101, Carlypso, kykyxstandler, jalannas, caleb's babe, B-Rock525, Shananagans12 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_I just wanted to answer Shananagans12's review. Unfortunately, Alyssa will not lose control of her power and burn Sookie's hair... But perhaps something else could happen. _

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ! It makes me really happy and I write faster. And perhaps I'll post a new chapter sooner than sunday ! So please review ?_


	18. Chapter 17

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 :<span>

I would have laughed at Eric pretending he was human but I just couldn't unfortunately. The situation was too stressful but Eric was somehow funny. Honestly he wasn't very good at acting like a human, it was just so evident that he was a vampire but then he was trying to get us out of here. He had to tried anything even if he failed.

Then it wasn't his fault. We couldn't escape by the door because there were crazy members of the Fellowship coming. Sookie suggested to go through the sanctuary and that was exactly where we were going now.

Sookie was holding my hand, dragging me with her. I was lost in my thoughts to be honest. I was acting like a robot because the only thing that mattered for me right now was Godric. Where was he ? Did he get our of here or was he still here ? Was he hurt ? I didn't know and I was awfully worried.

We had just found him and yet we were already separated. I hated that, I wanted him to be here with us, with me. I couldn't describe what I was feeling, I truly needed Godric with me. He was the only one who could make me feel safe here.

That was not entirely true. If I was completely honest, Eric was making me feel safe too but it was completely different. How was that possible ? It was still a mystery but I trusted both of them. Maybe it was because they were maker and child. Or maybe it was because I shared a blood bond with Eric Northman.

" Where's the exit ? " Eric asked scanning the room.

" Back that way. " Sookie answered and I was starting to feel better.

We were soon going to get out of here safe and sound. It was just a matter of time now and Godric was probably already waiting for us right ?

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell. " Someone said and we all stopped dead in our tracks.

Maybe I was too optimistic because it seemed that nothing was going to be easy. Here stood Steve Newlin in his ridiculous white suit, he was waiting for us. And then members of the Fellowship Of The Sun entered using every single door. They were holding silver chains, stakes and who knew what else. They were completely ready for a vampire attack and they could hurt Eric, or worst. Had they already found Godric ? No, Godric could take care of himself.

However now I was starting to realize that, Eric, Sookie and I were in a real and huge mess. We were surrounded by crazy vampire haters, they were preventing us from leaving and strangely there was nothing we could do. Eric just couldn't get Sookie and I out of here without hurting someone here and Godric told him not to. We were reaching an impasse…

I squeezed Sookie's hand. What were we going to do now ?

Sookie was trying to convince them to let us go but honestly this was probably pointless. They were brainwashed and Steve Newlin was just insane. Of course, his family had died and vampires might have killed them but Eric, Godric Sookie and I were not responsible for this. He couldn't blame us for this crime, if vampires killed his family.

Vampires were not all bad, just look at Godric and even Eric. As hard as it was to admit it, Eric was not bad.

" The vampire you were holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help. " Sookie finally said and I honestly wished Godric would do this.

If he had left, he had to do something to help us. We could not get out of here alone, there was now way we could.

" I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here. " Steve Newlin said, pointing at Eric.

No, this was just crazy. Was he really serious ? What did he even want to do to Eric ? He had no right to do this.

I looked at Eric, he stared blankly at the reverend and then he looked at Sookie and I. I had never ever seen him like that. He seemed determined to save us and I wasn't very fond of that idea. It wasn't like I didn't want to get out of here but I didn't want Eric to get hurt because of us and because he was doing this to save us. Then, I wasn't really sure that even if Eric gave himself to the Fellowship, Steve Newlin was going to let us go.

He had been very clear, he considered us as « evil whores of Satan »… I just couldn't understand him and I didn't want to. Being inside of this man's head must be terrible, and I wondered if Sookie could read his mind.

" I'll be fine. " Eric said and started to walk away.

My mouth fell open, he just couldn't do this. I wanted to stop him but then I knew nothing I could say or do could help him. I was just completely useless and I couldn't even use my fire. I was honestly thinking about it but since I couldn't control myself and since I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just couldn't use my power.

Sookie looked at me and I could tell that she wasn't reassured. I would even say that she was worried for Eric, just like I was. I was more than worried for Eric if I was being honest. I didn't want him to be hurt.

" Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn " Steve exclaimed and laughed. He was a sadistic, he was a hateful man and he was a reverend ? That was just impossible.

If I was right, he wanted Eric to meet the sun at dawn, he wanted to kill him…

No, he had no right to do this.

As I watched what they called soldiers of the sun putting silver chains on Eric, and when I heard him groaning in pain, I knew I had to help him. Then what could I do ? I was only a simple girl but I had to try, for Eric and for Godric.

So I started to make my way towards Eric, ready to help him but that was completely useless. I didn't even make it to him when a guy grabbed me from behind. I tried to kick him but I failed, horribly. There was just nothing I could do as they laid Eric down on the altar. Smoke was coming from his skin because of silver.

How could they do this to him ? How could they torture him like that ? This was inhuman.

" And who are you ? I've never seen you here. " Steve Newlin asked me as he came in front of me. Honestly, if my arms were free, I would have punched him. He deserved it, he deserved even more.

I didn't answer him. He was not worth it. And it wasn't like I wanted him to know who I was.

" Why are you doing this ? Eric has done nothing to you ! He could have killed everyone here in a heartbeat ! He didn't and yet you treat him like he's nothing ! " I screamed at him and was surprised by my own reaction.

I wasn't used to be like that in front of so many persons. I could always control myself in front of a crowd but right now, it was like something had broken inside of me. I wanted everyone here to know that what they were doing was wrong, I even wanted to hurt them since they were hurting Eric.

" I see. You're just like Miss Stackhouse, another evil whore of Satan and we have your little vampire here. How touching. " He said bitterly as if I was disgusting him. I probably was since he hated vampires with so much passion.

" Why are you so blind ? Godric, the vampire you were holding prisoner, is a good person. And Eric saved me from death. " I said and I think I regretted saying the last part because it was evident that it wasn't going to help Eric.

I think it made Steve Newlin angrier. Then I just didn't understand why; It wasn't like I had said something wrong, I had told the truth. Maybe that was why it angered the reverend because it was the truth. A vampire had saved a human while he should have killed this very human. It didn't help his cause.

" Look at this girl, this vampire controls her mind. She doesn't even know what she's saying. " Steve Newlin exclaimed, pointing at me.

" I know exactly what I'm saying you sick monster ! " I screamed at him and the man who was holding me tightened his grip on my arms, making me wince.

" You know what, I think I'm going to let you burn with your little vampire friend, you will rot in hell with him. "

* * *

><p>As the minutes passed, Sookie and I were still restrained by members of the Fellowship and now I knew what Steve Newlin wanted to do with me. I was furious but I was not scared, I couldn't be scared of him and I couldn't be scared of fire. That must have been the stupidest thing I had ever thought during my entire life but I knew I would never ever get burned otherwise I would have already be burned because after all fire came out from my body right ?<p>

That was why I didn't really care about Steve Newlin's plan for me. I was more worried for Sookie and even more for Eric. He was still silvered and the room was filled with his groans of pain. My heart sank at the sight of him suffering and I was just realizing that I cared for this vampire more than I thought. Right now, it was like Godric was suffering too and I knew that I would feel the same way if Godric was here.

And then, something that I hadn't really planned happened, or rather was going to happen. I could feel it, I could feel the fire in my entire body and for the first time, it felt great, and I wanted this. I didn't want to stop it, I didn't even want to control it. It wasn't the only thing that was happening at this very moment, Bill also arrived.

Perfect time right ? Not exactly since Steve Newlin was pointing a gun at Sookie.

" What the fuck is happening ? " Screamed the man, holding my arms. Everyone stared at us, nearly forgetting Bill.

My hands, my arms and my entire body were on fire and suddenly, I was completely free of this man's grasp. He was screaming, he was in visible pain because I had just burned him as if he had touched a true fire but he hadn't. And no fire came out of me, it was just my body and the fire was probably ragging on inside of me.

Another man tried to grab me but just like the other one, when he touched me, he screamed in pain and everyone could see the burning marks on his hands. The look on Steve Newlin was priceless but then someone shot him in the hand, making him drop the gun he was pointing at Sookie. Another shoot was heard and this time, the reverend received another paint ball in his head.

Bill took advantage of the situation and came to Sookie's help, pushing the men who were holding her away.

It took me a small moment to realize what was happening. We were free, Bill was here to help and if I wasn't mistaken, Sookie's brother was here too. Now, the only thing we needed to do was saving Eric and then we could all leave this place. Wow, that was rather easy wasn't it ?

Sookie and I rushed to Eric's side and took the silver chains off. Eric recovered immediately and it was like nothing had happened to him. His skin was already healing.

However, I only noticed the murderous look on Eric's face and before I knew it, he was holding Steve Newlin by his throat as he pinned him against the floor.

He wanted to kill him, and I could honestly understand him. A small part of me felt the same way towards the reverend. Then, Eric shouldn't murder him in front of all the members of The Fellowship. First, that wasn't going to help vampires and then Godric had ordered Eric not to spill blood on his way out and if I was right, Eric couldn't go against his maker's orders.

" Eric, do not kill him ." Sookie said but her brother screamed at Eric, telling him to kill Steve Newlin.

Honestly, I was wondering how Eric could control himself. It was so evident that he was refraining himself from getting rid of the reverend.

Suddenly, there was a huge rumble in the church and my attention fell on the doors. When the door opened, I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. This just couldn't be happening.

A bunch of Dallas vampires were here and Stan was their leader.

Stan… He was always here to mess up everything. I hated him, really. He was the reason why I could understand people who disliked vampires. Why did he even have to come here ? I was sure he didn't want to help us, he was here to kill everyone.

" Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come kill us." Stan smirked. "We'll kill you first...same way we did your father."

"Oh god no." Sookie said as she held onto Bill tightly.

Oh my God… So it was true, they had really killed his father. I just didn't know how to feel. A part of me hated vampires for this murder and pitied Steve Newlin but then after what the reverend had done to Godric and Eric, I didn't know.

" Murderer ! " Steve shouted but Eric's grip on his throat made him moan in pain.

" Destroy them. All of them. " Stan growled and his fangs popped out.

In a flash, Eric had let go of Steve Newlin and was next to me, one of his hands grabbing my own as he brought me closer to me, to protect me probably. And now, I watched helplessly as vampires grabbed humans by their neck, ready to bite them. This was going to be a bloodbath and there was nothing I could do to stop this.

" Enough. "

Godric… He was here and perfectly fine. And he was going to save everyone here, just like he had saved me.

" You came for me I assume, underling. " Godric said as he watched the entire room. I would give anything to know what he was thinking about.

Eric squeezed my hand harder and I was surprised by his gesture, and even more surprised when I realized something. My skin wasn't burning him like it should, like it burned those two members of the Fellowship. Why ? Don't get me wrong, it was great but I was completely lost. Why wasn't I burning him ? I could feel the fire inside of me, it was still here but it didn't hurt Eric. How was that even possible ? Perhaps it was because I didn't want to hurt him.

" These people have not harmed me. You see, We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same? " Godric calmly said.

" I will not negotiate with sub-humans! Kill me. " The reverend answered bitterly; Was he stupid or suicidal ? Godric was offering him peace and he didn't care. He was ready to die and let everyone here die for his own madness.

Steve Newlin then moved, kneeling in front of Eric, begging the vampire to kill him. He was just pathetic now and Eric looked at him as if this man was disgusting him, he probably was when I thought about it. I'm sure that now, Eric didn't even want to kill him, he was not worth it. He was nothing but a crazy man.

" Kill me. Jesus will protect me. "

" I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric sarcastically said.

Even if I couldn't see Godric's face, I could only imagine him smiling a little. Maybe not smiling but he was probably proud of his little confession. And when I thought about it, Godric was just so old. I knew how old he was, but it was still very hard to believe that someone could live for so long.

All of a sudden, Godric was before us, pulling the reverend up to his feet by the back of his neck.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He said as he scanned the room.

No one was saying anything, no one was doing anything. In fact, no one wanted to die for this man and that was understandable. They were only innocent brainwashed people and I was glad that they were realizing that Steve Newlin was blinded by his desire of revenge. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

It was over now and I felt lighter now. Everything would be fine now. Godric was safe, everyone was safe.

"People, go home. It's over now." Godric ordered gently and everyone listened to him.

Sookie was hugging Bill, her head resting on his chest as her vampire held her close to him. He truly loved her, I think.

Then, there was Stan. He was disappointed and angry. It was written all over his face. Couldn't he just be happy that Godric was safe ? Of course not because the only thing that mattered for him was blood.

Stupid vampire…

Godric threw the reverend down on the ground. "I dare say, my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

I smiled sadly at his comment. Oh come on Alyssa, you should be happy and not worried because of some stupid reverend. Godric was safe and sound.

I immediately let go of Eric's hand and threw myself at Godric, again, for the second time that night but this time I knew that nothing would come between Godric and I, at least for now.

" Don't you ever leave me like that again. " I whispered to him, knowing that every vampire must have heard it. I didn't care, everyone probably knew how much I cared about him; They had seen him with me when I was still in Dallas. " I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you."

Something hit me when I said those words… There was a part of me who had this funny little feeling called love for Godric, I knew it at this very moment. And it bothered me because another part of me liked Eric too.

Okay, maybe I was just confused and lost. After everything that happened tonight, my heart was probably playing tricks on my mind and I should just stop thinking like that. I didn't love Godric, nor did I like Eric. I was just going crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like that chapter ? What do you think about it ? I really want to know.<em>

_Then, I'm really really excited for the next chapter. I also wanted to say something, you might think that the relationship between Alyssa and Eric is taking too much time but I don't like writing things like love at first sight, especially when it comes to Eric. He would be too OOC, what do you think about it ? __Also, what kind of creature Alyssa is will be explained soon and many things will happen. I hope you'll like it._

_Anyway, a huge thank to kykyxstandler, Emzy2k11, Shananagans12, MissLuLu2010, Carlypso, caleb's babe, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. It really means a lot you know ?_

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? It means a lot and if I get enough reviews, I might post the new chapter soon. So review please ?_


	19. Chapter 18

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 :<span>

I didn't love Godric, I couldn't love Godric I was just confused and needed to pull myself together. I was just overjoyed to have him back and that was why I thought I loved him. That was the only explanation.

And I didn't like Eric, I was just very attracted to him because I had his blood in me and because he was terribly handsome. I couldn't deny that fact after all.

I think I just needed to stop thinking about that. I should just concentrate on the night we were going to spend here, at Godric's nest.

Eric brought me back to Godric's house and I had to make myself ready for tonight. I was in the bathroom while Eric and Godric were in the room, talking.

What were they staying here while I was in the bathroom ? That was a mystery.

I could hear them talking in a foreign language and I managed to hear my name. They were talking about me at some point and it was just frustrating because I didn't understand what they were saying. I didn't even know what kind of language it was, probably something very old.

Anyway I was pretty sure that Godric wanted to know why I was with Eric and why I had his blood. And then, Eric probably wanted to know why Godric was protecting me since apparently, Godric didn't protect humans, or at least the Godric he knew. The Godric I knew, protected humans, he wanted to make things right between vampires and humans. Perhaps he had changed since the last Eric had seen him, everyone changed.

Then I just couldn't imagine Godric as someone else, as a bloodthirsty vampire. I was probably naïve because in his two thousand years of existence, Godric must have done terrible things but the only thing that mattered for me now was the fact that he had saved me, that he had saved all those humans at the Fellowship of the Sun.

Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves forgiveness… Well, maybe not everyone but Godric does.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. I didn't want to be to Godric's nest to celebrate his return, I found this completely ridiculous but I had to. Everyone was going there and I couldn't stay at the hotel alone because it was still too dangerous for me. So here I was, looking at myself in a mirror, dressed in a simple black dress I had borrowed from Sookie. Of course, when we took the plane for Dallas, I had never thought about taking a dress with me…

Now I was ready and I decided to join Eric and Godric. When I opened the door, Godric and Eric stopped talking. Why did I feel like I had interrupted something ? Because I probably had.

I smiled at them and waved. And I just felt so ridiculous right now and I even felt unwelcome. Of course, Godric and Eric weren't making me feel that way, I would even say that at least one of them was glad that I was here but I didn't feel very comfortable by being with the two of them. They shared something incredible and I was just Godric's friend and Eric's human.

Oh, I just hated to call myself Eric's human but I guess that was what I was to him.

" I guess, I should leave you two alone. You must want to talk. " Eric said and stood up.

Was that jealousy I heard in Eric's voice ? I couldn't be sure but perhaps he disliked the fact that Godric wanted to spend time with me. He could share Godric, after all he had spent more time with him than I had. I was the one who had the right to be jealous. Okay, that was not true. I wasn't jealous of Eric, not at all.

" I'll inform you when the guests are here, Godric. "

Godric nodded and Eric left the room. I was completely frozen, which was completely stupid. There was something I must have missed, Eric seemed just so strange right now. Did I do something wrong ? I really felt bad and I didn't even know why. Perhaps I was just imagining things.

" I'm glad to see you're fine, Alyssa. "

Godric's voice brought back a smile on my face and I joined him on the bed. I was now sitting next to him and this scene made me remember all the time we spent together. It was wonderful flashback and I felt like I belonged here. Perhaps I did…

" I'm glad to see you are fine, Godric. " I said, and it brought a very small smile on his face. " I was so afraid for you when I learned that you've disappeared and when you didn't want to leave with us at The Fellowship, I thought I would never see you again. " I confessed and stared at my hands, which were resting on my lap.

Just thinking about tonight's events was making me feel very low. I shouldn't because now everything was fine but I guess I was just disturbed.

" You shouldn't have come for me, everything was okay. " He said, putting a finger under my chin, making me look at him.

" Everything was not okay, Godric. They wanted you to meet the sun, they wanted to kill you. This is so not okay. " I shook my head in disbelief. Even if Godric was a vampire, he couldn't agree to let someone kill him. That was ridiculous. " How did they even manage to capture you ? "

Godric tensed, did I say something wrong ? I don't think so. I was still wondering how Steve Newlin had succeed into capturing Godric. Honestly, Godric was two thousand years old, he was strong, he was old, he was fast, no one could hurt him, no one could overpower him.

" Let's not talk about The Fellowship, it's not worth it. "

I wanted to refuse but before I had the chance to say anything, Godric shot me a glance, silencing me. I knew when I should keep my mouth shut when I was with Godric.

" Why did you leave Alyssa ? " Godric simply asked me and I knew now that I couldn't escape that conversation.

I knew Godric would want some explanation about my sudden disappearance. I left with a simple note, telling him that I was sorry but I had to do this. This wasn't fair to him but at the time, I thought it was the best idea. I wanted him to be safe and sound, if only I could have imagined what was going to happen. I surely wouldn't have left.

" I wanted to protect you, I was afraid for you since some crazy vampire wanted. " I confessed, playing with my hands. I was a little bit uncomfortable because I knew Godric wasn't really happy.

I could see it in his eyes. He was furious at me because I decided to leave but I think that at the same time he was worried for me. He truly cared about me and my safety. And I cared about his…

" I can take care of myself, Alyssa. Leaving Dallas, alone, was completely reckless and stupid."

I already knew that and I regretted my decision. Then I couldn't change the past and somehow, if I had never left, I would have never met Eric. I knew it might sound stupid but I was glad to know this vampire. His blood was really working I guess.. It made me crave for his company.

" I know but I'm safe, am I not ? " I said, laughing but my laugh died when I saw Godric's serious look. Okay, he wasn't ready to listen to my humor. Then, I wasn't very good at this.

" You are safe because you've met Eric. He told me what happened to you. He told me you were attacked twice. "

I bit my bottom lip and felt a little bit ashamed of myself. I was somehow a magnet for trouble wasn't I ?

" You were first attacked by a vampire and then by another creature. You should have stayed here in Dallas. I would have kept you safe. "

" I know but I was really afraid for you, Godric. You must understand me, I wasn't really thinking at the time. I thought it was the one and only solution I had. Plus, I'm really fine now."

Godric stared at me blankly. I would give anything to know what he was thinking about but somehow I was pretty sure he was thinking about Eric and I, his blood inside of me.

" And you share a bond with my Child. You are even his human. " Godric stated and yes, I had been completely and totally right.

I was getting great at reading people's thoughts. Maybe I was a telepath too ? That was a great joke, wasn't it ? Of course I wasn't a telepath and I was certainly not reading Godric's thoughts but since we were talking about me, it was just so evident that we were going to talk about Eric.

" Yes but it's not like he gave me any choice you know. "

Being Eric's somehow made me feel like I was disappointing Godric.

" You are very lucky to be Eric's. He will protect you. " Godric smiled at me and I guess he was happy that I had found Eric.

" Maybe, but I wished I had drunk your blood instead. Eric is… I don't know but it's uncomfortable. "

And it's just amazing to dream about him but I was not going to admit this fact to Godric; I wanted to keep this as a secret, and if it wasn't really a secret since Eric could feel me but Godric didn't have to know about that right ?

" Eric likes you, otherwise he wouldn't have given you his blood. "

" He likes me because of what I can do. " I muttered under my breath. Honestly, if I was a simple human, he would have let me die.

I was just something interesting for him. It wasn't like he cared for me.

" Trust me, he likes you for who you are too and you'll be completely safe with him. "

I knew I would be safe with him but I didn't really want to go back to Louisiania. Then, now wasn't the time to talk about that. We still had time before leaving Texas.

" You seem different, Godric. Is something wrong ? "

He was not the same, I was slowly starting to realize it and I didn't like that. Something had changed.

" I'm fine. "

That was a lie and I knew it. I knew Godric better than that and he wasn't fine. He was far from being fine.

* * *

><p>Bored, I was completely bored. The guests had arrived and Godric had to leave me. That was just so frustrating, I wanted to talk with him all night long. I had so many things to tell him and I just wanted to spend time with him… Then I couldn't and I hated that.<p>

I also hated the fact that I couldn't stay close to him because vampires and even humans wanted to see their sheriff and they didn't need me to be here.

Worst… I couldn't even stay all alone because it wasn't safe for me here. Come on, Godric and Eric were here, what could happen to me ? Nothing… I kept saying that but no one was listening to me and in the end I just gave up.

And so, I had spent the evening with Bill and Sookie first. And let's just say that it was awful. Sookie for once was amazing and wasn't constantly on my back but I didn't want to stay with Bill and her. And I wasn't very nice towards them. I think I didn't even talk to them… I was very mean towards them. They didn't deserve that, well Sookie didn't deserve that.

And now… I was with Eric since he had just left his maker alone. He seemed disturbed , as if something had happened.

Eric roughly grabbed my arms and dragged me away. We arrived in a small room, where we could be completely alone.

Honestly, I wasn't very comfortable now. What the hell was happening to him ? He was acting so strange and he was scary. It was like he was about to attack me right here. Perhaps I wasn't that safe with him. Perhaps Eric was more dangerous than I thought.

" What have you done to him ? " Eric asked me and shot me a murderous look.

He was probably talking about Godric but I had done nothing to him. He had probably noticed how strange Godric was acting and now he was trying to blame me. Why was he being so childish ? I had nothing to do with this and he was not the only one worried for him.

" I have done nothing to him and yes, I've noticed that something is wrong with him. " I put my hands on my hips. " Maybe something happened while I was gone, I don't know. "

" He doesn't even want to feed. "

" Maybe he's not hungry. " I replied and perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut because Eric let out a loud growl.

Of course, I was completely wrong. I was not a vampire and I just couldn't understand. Plus, Eric knew Godric better than I did unfortunately.

" We should try to understand. Maybe it's only because of what happened at The Fellowship. We should just be here for him. " I said but I wasn't very convinced by what I was saying but it was better than doing nothing.

Eric and I both cared about Godric and we had to do something for him.

Eric nodded and I knew we should talk about something else now.

" I have a question, what were you and Godric talking about when I came in the room earlier ? I couldn't understand you. "

A small smirk appeared on Eric's face. " We were talking about you, Aly. "

I let out an exasperate sigh and rolled my eyes, as if I didn't already know that they were talking about me. I wasn't deaf I could hear my name when they were talking. Was Eric thinking I was stupid ?

" And what were you saying ? " I asked and Eric took a step in front of me, and I didn't even know why but I took a step back.

Soon my back was hitting the wall and Eric was now in front of me, his hands on each side of my head against the wall. There was just something about this situation that was making me very excited. And I suddenly got the urge to kiss him. It was like an invisible force was pulling me to Eric. That was just so wrong wasn't it ?

" Am I making you uncomfortable ? "

My heart was beating faster than ever and I knew that Eric was teasing me. He could feel me, he could feel everything he was doing to me and he was doing many things to me. And he was only looking at me. How would it feel to kiss him ? How would it feel to be with him for real ? I had dreamt about him, and now every single memory of these dreams came back in my mind.

" Just answer my question, Eric. " I managed to say. I wanted this to be over otherwise, I knew I was going to make a huge mistake with Eric. Well, it wouldn't be a mistake but I could regret it.

Then, I just wanted him…

" Why should I answer your question ? " One of his hands was now on my shoulder and I shivered at his cold touch.

I needed to focus, I wanted him to tell me what they had talked about. Why was he refusing to tell me everything ? It wasn't like it was a secret.

" Eric. " I whispered his name as his hand traveled to my hips. I needed to stay calm, really…

" I'm not going to answer this little question. " I was about to protest when Eric brought me closer to his body. I could feel him, I could feel his whole body pressed against mine and it felt good, really good.

I couldn't even think straight now and I didn't even want to know what they were talking about anymore. I didn't care anymore, I had other things in my mind right now.

I couldn't control my body anymore and I was just about to kiss Eric when we both heard noises coming from the living room.

I wished everything could have stayed quiet, I wish nothing had interrupted us but then maybe it was for the best.

" We should go back there. " I said and strangely, Eric nodded. I expected him to prevent me from leaving but he didn't and honestly, I was a little bit disappointed. I knew this was just a game for him but still.

When we finally arrived where everyone was, Godric was ordering Bill to accompany a woman vampire outside. I didn't know what happened there but something told me it had to do with Sookie and Bill. What did Sookie do this time ? I was sure that she had done something and that Godric had to intervene.

I came next to Godric. " What happened ? "

Godric looked at me and I felt strangely a little bit uncomfortable. His eyes were piercing right through me but he didn't look at me in a bad way, so why was I feeling that way ? I think I had an idea… I was with Eric and I could have spent a really good time with him and Godric probably knew it. That was just so embarrassing.

" Nothing you need to be worried about, Alyssa. "

Okay, I would ask Sookie later, it wasn't like it was something very important.

" Godric, do you mind if we go somewhere more private to talk ? I have some questions to ask you. "

If Eric didn't want to answer my question, Godric would surely. And I could spend time with him and I still wanted to talk with him about some things.

" As you wish. "

I smiled at him and was ready to leave when something caught my attention.

« Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin. « A young man said and when he opened his jacket, silver was all around him.

My eyes opened wide. It was a bomb, he wore a bomb all around him. He pushed the button and the bomb exploded. I didn't know what really happened next but I knew that my whole world went completely black.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter, I'm so excited for what's going to happen next. By the way, what do you think will happen ? I've planned something I hope you'll like. Then I can already tell you that some things will be explained in the next chapters. Have I already told you how excited I am ?<em>

_A huge thanks to nikkoso, caleb's babe, Emzy2k11, kykyxstandler, Carlypso, Mistress Vixen101, B-Rock525, Shananagans12 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. You are really all amazing and I just can't get enough of your reviews !_

_Anyway, as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment please. And if you want to ask me questions about the story, just do it._

_So review ?_


	20. Chapter 19

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 :<span>

My eyes were closed but I was conscious, very much conscious. My whole body was sore and there was a pounding in my head.

I don't think I was hurt and that was a miracle. I felt pain in my whole body of course, but strangely I could feel that I was not badly injured. How was that even possible ? It wasn't. Perhaps I was dead and I was just thinking that I was still alive.

No, that was very stupid. I was alive, I was breathing and I was feeling pain. My heart was still beating in my chest, I could feel my entire body.

Yet, I couldn't move, at least for now. I was stunned… It was understandable, wasn't it ? After all, a bomb had just exploded here. Just thinking about what had happened was terrible. I just couldn't understand why the reverend had done this. I shouldn't even tried to understand. This man was mad, he had sent a young man to his death. Why ? This didn't make any sense. Godric proposed him peace and he was provoking vampires, he was hurting vampires and humans, he was killing them.

" Alyssa, can you hear me ? " I heard someone saying, but this voice just seemed so far away. It was like I couldn't hear it clearly. That was probably because of the bomb. Hopefully it would get better.

Someone put a hand on my forehead, a very cold hand. I knew now that Godric was next to me and he was the one who talked to me.

Thank God he we was alright. This bomb hadn't hurt him but what about Eric ? Was he okay ? He had to be okay and if he was not, surely Godric wouldn't be here next to me. Eric was okay, I knew it, I could feel it.

" Alyssa, come on. Open your eyes. " He was now stroking my cheek and I could tell that he was worried for me. I was okay, I didn't know how but I was okay. He should be worried about me.

I moaned in pain as I tried to move. Well, I was still unable to move but at least I managed to open my eyes. Godric was here and he wasn't hurt at all. He only had blood on his neck and it wasn't probably his.

There was blood everywhere, on the ground, on the ceiling. Everything was completely destroyed. It was a bloodbath, how many vampires and humans had died ? Why was there so much blood ? It was terrible, it was just so scary but all that blood wasn't the worst thing… Not at all..

What I truly hated about this was the fact that it smelled my death. I was not a vampire of course I couldn't smell things like they did but I could smell death.

Death was everywhere. It was just awful but I was still alive and I should just concentrate on that.

" Godric. " I whispered as he helped me sitting up.

" I'm okay. How do you feel ? " He asked me and was now kneeling in front of me. One of his hands was on my shoulder, gently giving it a squeeze.

" I'm alive so I guess I'm okay. I'm just sore, everywhere. " I looked around the room and I still couldn't' believe what happened. Now I could see everything and it was worst than I thought.

It was like a nightmare and I just wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

" I'm sorry but I had to shield you from the explosion, that's probably why you're still a little bit stunned. "

He had saved me, again. Godric was always here for me, he was always protected me from everyone and everything. I owed him my life. I would be dead now if he wasn't here for me.

" Thank you for saving me again. I… How's Eric ? " I asked because a part of me was still extremely worried for Eric. Even if it was hard to admit, perhaps not that hard, I cared about him.

" He's fine, don't worry about him. Do you think you can stand up ? "

I stood up and even if my legs felt like jelly, I was still standing and I wasn't going to fall. I knew it, I felt better than before.

My eyes searched for Eric. Even if I knew he was alright, I wanted to see him, I needed to see him. He was laying on the ground, one hand behind his head. He seemed particularly relaxed and that was strange. He was even smirking as if he had done something incredibly great.

Then, I noticed that Sookie was in Bill's arm, shooting a death glare at Eric. Okay, he must have done something to her but since she was perfectly fine, I guess it couldn't be that bad. And honestly, it didn't really matter.

Everyone I knew was fine, except Stan… He was dead and even if I wasn't very fond of him, he didn't deserve this. I think no one deserved to die like that…

" Everyone please ! " Isabel screamed but no one was listening to her.

" Hey, you all listen up ! " Sookie's brother was now the one to talk and this time everyone was looking at them.

" They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place. " Godric said and just thinking that they could come back scared me.

What if they were already here ? What if they were watching us, ready to end us ? Oh come on, I was only being paranoid. They may come back, they weren't here. Everything was just fine but just to reassure myself, my hand searched unconsciously for Godric's one.

Everyone started to leave but I was still frozen at Godric's side and I couldn't help myself and hold his hand as if I was afraid to lose him. I just needed to know that I was not alone, and I wasn't.

I had Godric and I would even say that I had Eric. He was staring at me, his face and body were covered in blood but he was okay. And before I had the time to realize what I was doing, I was running towards him and buried my head in his chest.

I was ridiculous, that was completely stupid to do this but this was right. Eric was probably going to tease me about that later but I just didn't care. I couldn't deny it, I couldn't deny my feelings towards him and he was probably feeling me. That was embarrassing but I didn't care. After all, I had nearly kissed him earlier that night… He already knew how I felt about him.

" I'm glad you're alright Eric. " I said and I knew I would regret this later but I had to. Eric had been a big jerk towards me when we were in Louisiana but he had saved me and spending time with him in Dallas made me realize that he wasn't that bad.

" And I'm glad to see you are fine too, Alyssa. "

Surprisingly, I felt Eric's hand on my back. He was being very gentle with me and that wasn't what I expected. On the contrary, I expected him to make an annoying little comment that would make me anger but he didn't. That was great, really great.

" I protected her. " Godric said and I could only imagine that he was now close to Eric and I. However, I could hear something strange in his voice, as if he was blaming Eric for something.

I was probably going crazy. Eric had done nothing wrong.

" Thank you, Godric. "

My eyes opened wide when I heard those words coming out of Eric's mouth. Was he really thanking his maker because he had saved me ? That was incredible and really amazing. It was like, somehow, Eric cared about me.

" We should leave. It's not safe to stay here. " Godric stated and Eric nodded.

And now, I was in Eric's arms and we were flying towards the hotel. Godric was next to us and a small part of me wished I could be in Godric's arms instead of Eric's. Then, it felt really great to be in Eric's arms.

" We'll be safe at the hotel right ? "

" Yes, we will Alyssa. Don't worry about that. " Eric answered as his grip tightened. " Godric, we should probably stay all together. "

I tensed in Eric's arms. I thought that now that Godric was safe, I could probably go back to my own hotel room and be alone but I guess it still wasn't safe. I had to stay with Eric and Godric. Well, it wasn't that bad; I knew I was safe with those two vampires but what if I dreamt about Eric while Godric was here ? That would be terribly embarrassing !

" Indeed, we should Eric. " Godric and our eyes met at this very moment. There was an unreadable on his face. Was he angry at me or at Eric ? Why would he be ?

* * *

><p>I knew now why Sookie seemed so angry and why Eric seemed so pleased with himself. He tricked Sookie into drinking his blood after the bombing. And she was stupid enough to fall into his trap. Then, I couldn't deny that I felt sad and disappointed. Sookie now shared a bond with Eric and I think I was jealous, not because she was like me but because Eric tricked her into doing this. He was interested in Sookie while he felt obliged to give me his blood because I was dying. I was starting to think that he cared about me but I guess I was wrong about that.<p>

Honestly, it hurt a little bit. I thought I meant something to him and it turned out I was nothing. Sookie was more interesting for him than I was.

I should have known and I shouldn't feel that low because of Eric. Of course, I liked him, a lot but I shouldn't get attached to a vampire, to him at least. Perhaps I was only feeling that way because of his blood, perhaps.

" Alyssa, is something wrong ? " I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Godric talking to me.

I was sitting on the couch and he was standing in front of me. Where was Eric ? I didn't know but I wasn't sure I wanted to see him now. Then, it wasn't like I had any choice, I was stuck in the same room as him for as long as we were staying here.

" I-I don't know. "

I felt like a child, I felt like the world was against me, or maybe just Eric. It was really stupid to feel like that because of Eric and I knew I had to pull myself together but after what happened tonight, perhaps I was just disturbed. I was probably just tired of everything.

It wasn't supposed to be like that; Once Godric was safe, we should have been perfectly fine and no bomb should have happened.

I closed my eyes, knowing that soon I would be crying. I've had enough of everything and I just wanted to be normal for once. If I was normal, I wouldn't have met Godric of course but I would be fine and I wouldn't have to deal with a crazy sick vampire and I wouldn't have to deal with Eric and his blood inside of me.

" You should get some sleep, everything will be better tomorrow. "

I opened my eyes to find Godric next to me. I also could feel myself crying. This was just so pathetic and I hated to look so weak in front of him.

" I don't want to sleep. " I said and look at my hands. I was afraid of having dreams about Eric or having dreams about the bombing. I hated both of these options. " I just want to forget everything. "

I wanted to forget everything about the Fellowship, everything about Eric and everything about Sookie. I somehow found myself wishing I had never met her. She was nice, she was amazing, she was so gentle with me but I hated the fact that Eric was so interested in her. I was being idiotic, I knew it but I couldn't help myself. Why was I even feeling that way ?

" I know. " I felt Godric's hand on my back, he was trying to comfort me and I was so glad he was here with me. I just didn't know what I would do without him. He was always here for me. " You care about Eric, don't you ? "

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Godric seemed pleased with my silent answer. Of course, he was happy that I liked Eric, his child.

" You're hurt because he tricked Sookie into drinking his blood right ? "

I felt ashamed because somehow Godric had understood everything. What was he thinking of me right now ? I didn't know and I didn't really want to know.

" I don't understand why I'm feeling like that. " I said in a sigh. Then something came into my mind and perhaps I could forget about Eric and Sookie for a while, even if what I was thinking about was related to Eric… " Godric, when we were at the church, the fire was burning inside of me and I injured two members of the Fellowship when they touched me, but when I touched Eric.. I didn't hurt him, I didn't burn him. Do you know why ? "

" Simply because you didn't want to hurt him, Alyssa. "

Godric was probably right. At the time, I didn't want to hurt Eric but now I would really like to slap him. Perhaps I could do this when he'll be back. I would hurt myself by doing this and Eric was not worth it.

I just needed to stop thinking about Eric, it was better like that. I was going crazy because of him and honestly, I've had enough for one night.

" Why am I like that, Godric ? It's just not fair. "

He didn't answer and looked away. He was hiding something from me, that was just so evident. He knew why I was like that, he knew what I was and he was hiding things from me. How could he do this to me ? He knew how much I wanted to understand what was happening to me ? Why wasn't he telling me everything he knew ?

Godric had just no right to do this. He was my friend, he was supposed to tell me everything he knew.

Then perhaps, he didn't know anything and I was just overreacting because after all, Godric had never lied to me. He had never hidden things from me.

So I decided to keep my mouth shut, at least for the rest of the night. Even if he knew something, I could wait until tomorrow right ? My life was just a disaster, at least tonight was a sheer disaster.

Godric looked already sad enough and I wasn't going to annoy him tonight.

Godric.. Oh no, how could I be so stupid ? I was only thinking about myself while I should concentrate on Godric. After what Eric told me when we were alone, I should try to understand why Godric seemed so distant. I've been thinking about my own problems while Godric was more important than I was, at this very moment. I was safe here so perhaps I should just know what's happening to Godric.

" Eric told me you refused to feed, is that true Godric ? "

He simply nodded and an idea came into my mind. I've always said that I would never ever do this but I guess that I could change my mind. I knew that Godric probably needed blood, he was a vampire, so why not offering him my blood ? This was a huge change, because I truly didn't want to be bitten again but maybe Godric would be better after that ?

I took a deep breath and held out my wrist in front of him.

" What are you doing Alyssa ? " He asked as if he was shocked. He probably was because I would have never done this a few months ago.

" You need blood so I'm offering you my blood. "

He took my wrist in one of his hands and I expected him to bring it to his mouth but he didn't.

" Did Eric tell you to do this ? "

" No, I thought you would like to feed and I trust you so… "

Godric smiled sadly at me and he started to stroke my cheek. " This is very nice, Alyssa but I don't need you blood. " Godric shook his head. " And even if I needed it, you are Eric's. "

" I'm Eric's so what ? You can still feed from me, you are his maker. And couldn't I be yours ? "

Now that he was safe, he could force Eric to leave me alone. I could become his and that would be so much better. I could stay here in Dallas and I wouldn't have to be worried because of Eric. That seemed just so easy.

" No, it's better if you're Eric's. He will protect you. "

" You are older and stronger than him, you- "

" -Alyssa, I trust Eric and you should trust him too. " He interrupted me.

I trusted Eric, I knew he would protect me from everything but I just wanted to be with Godric, the only one who really liked me for who I was and not what I was.

" Alyssa, Eric cares about you in his own kind of way and not only because you have a mysterious power. "

That was such a stupid lie and I wasn't going to believe it. Honestly, I could have believed it before the bombing but now it was completely different and Godric should have known it.

" He gave you his blood, he saved you and he wouldn't have done it if he didn't care about you. "

" He only did this because he wanted to own me. " I clenched my fists.

This was just so frustrating. I should have stayed in Dallas and never ever come to Louisiana. If I had stayed here, Godric would have never be captured by the Fellowship, no one would be dead and I would be so good.

" He didn't and you know it. "

I wasn't sure of anything now. Everything was just so confused and when the door opened, and I saw Eric standing here, I knew that this night was far from being over.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. We're slowly getting to the rooftop scene and I hope you'll like what I've planned. I'm really excited about the next chapter ! Oh and something will happen in the next chapter, I'm sure you're going to like it. By the way, what do you think about this chapter ?<em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, Shananagans12, B-Rock525, kykyxstandler, Mistress Vixen101 and Carlypso for their wonderful reviews. You are really amazing and I don't think I would have posted a chapter so soon without your reviews. _

_So as always, please leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this new chapter. It really means a lot. So please review ?_


	21. Chapter 20

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 :<span>

Rage was boiling inside of me. I was furious, I was sad and that was only because of Eric Northman, that stupid and arrogant vampire, the one who was standing right here. I looked at him as if I wanted to kill him and honestly I was surprised that my fire wasn't already appearing. Usually when I was that angry, I was burning and I could destroy many things. Then right now, it wasn't happening.

In fact, I wasn't even feeling myself getting warmer. It was like it wasn't working, it was like I didn't have any power and that angered me. I needed it and I needed it right now. Of course, I didn't want to kill Eric like I killed that awful vampire a few weeks ago. I just wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me and was still hurting me.

That was childish but he was a powerful vampire and I just had to show him that I wasn't a fragile human he could tease and play with. He needed to understand that he had no right to mess with me and my feelings. Because that was exactly what he was doing. I just wanted to show him that I could defend myself against him.

Then why wasn't it working ? Why wasn't my fire coming ? It was so frustrating and I didn't understand why it was like that. Perhaps it was because deep inside of me I didn't want to hurt him, just like when we were at The Fellowship. That was possible but right now I knew I wanted to hurt Eric.

" Everyone is alright and they've made sure that the hotel is safe. " Eric said and I knew he was talking to Godric since he was the sheriff.

Then his eyes went between Godric and I. Was there a problem ? Why was he looking at us as if he wanted to rip my heart out ? I hadn't done anything wrong and if he continued, I knew I would lose control of myself; My fire wasn't working, okay. I would find another way to show him my anger.

" Am I interrupting something ? " Eric asked bitterly I think. Honestly, what was wrong with him ? Godric was my friend and I had every right to be with him, we were only sitting on the couch, very close to each others… That was all.

If he wanted to be alone with his maker then he should let me stay in my own room. Stupid vampire…

" Of course not, Eric. " Godric answered calmly and I guess he didn't notice the way Eric talked to him. How could he be so calm ? Well he had spent a thousand years with him after all, he knew how to deal with Eric's attitude.

Eric's eyes were still fixed on me and a smirk appeared on his face. He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't try to tease me, he shouldn't try to test my patience.

" Are you angry my dear Aly ? " He asked and chuckled.

And that was too much for me. He had no right. I stood up and walked towards him, my fists clenched. That only made him laugh even more. He wasn't going to laugh anymore. I stood now in front of him and I slapped him with all my strength. It hurt, my hand was going to be sore for a few days but then it felt so great at the same time.

I hoped he could feel how hurt I was because of him and I hoped he could feel all my anger thanks to this slap. He deserved it, no one could blame me for my gesture. I would even say that Sookie would be proud and happy. And now I also knew how she felt when she slapped Eric in Fangtasia. I felt so much better now.

And I could tell that Godric and Eric were surprised by my gesture, and seconds after my slap, Eric's fangs were extended and he just looked murderous. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have slapped him because Eric could hurt me but I lost control of myself.

" You shouldn't have done that. " Eric growled and suddenly I felt a jolt of pain in the back of my head. Eric had his hand around my throat and I was pinned against the wall. I was having difficult to breath and I was pretty sure that Eric was going to bite me. My heart skipped a beat and now I was scared, terrified. I didn't want to be bitten again, especially by Eric and something told me that he wasn't going to be gentle. I couldn't regret slapping him because he deserved it but I had never ever wanted this.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the bite. It was going to hurt, I knew it.

" Eric. " Godric growled and I opened my eyes to see that Eric wasn't moving. He was struggling against his own desire to bite me, just because Godric had said his name.

I think I should thank Godric for saving me, again, however I knew he was going to reproach me my attitude with his child. I could already hear him saying that I was crazy, that I should have done this, that Eric cared about me. Perhaps he was right but I wasn't like him, I couldn't control myself like he could. I was human and sometimes I was a little bit too impulsive.

" Release her, Eric. "

" She pushed me too far Godric. " Eric answered as his grip on my throat tightened. I moaned in pain and if he continued, I would soon be dead because of the lack of breath. What an amazing way to die, especially after surviving a vampire, a monster and a bomb.

" Eric, release her now. I know you don't want to hurt her."

That was the biggest joke I had ever heard. Of course, Eric wanted to hurt me but since Godric couldn't see Eric's face, he couldn't know. I think that Eric wanted to kill me right now but following Godric's order, he let go of my throat and stepped away from me.

I coughed and held my sore throat. I would have bruises tomorrow and everyone was going to ask questions. So great !

" Alyssa, I think you should apologize to Eric. "

" Are you kidding me Godric ? Why should I apologize ? Okay maybe slapping Eric wasn't the best thing to do but he deserved it and you and I both know it. Eric should be the one apologizing ! " I screamed and that hurt because my throat was sore.

I would never apologize for what I had done. And Godric couldn't force me to do something like that, no one could force me. I cared a lot about Godric but I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do. I wasn't an object and no one could order me around, and especially not Godric. He was my friend, maybe more than my friend but it didn't matter.

" Alyssa, don't be so childish. You shouldn't have slapped him, Eric was just trying to make you relaxed. Just apologize."

He was treating me like a child and I hated that. Of course, he was siding with his stupid progeny. I could understand him because he loved Eric, but I had the right to be angry. And I wasn't going to apologize.

Eric was an asshole.

" I won't and you know that Eric should be the one apologizing. He tricked Sookie into drinking his blood ! " I should have never said that but it was done.

" So you're jealous of Sookie, Alyssa that's so sweet. " Eric said, teasing me.

Yes, I was jealous but I wasn't only jealous. And I didn't like the fact that Eric was making fun of me like that.

" I'm angry because you weren't here when I needed you, because you preferred saving Sookie instead of me, your human. You told me I was yours, that you would protect me, that I shouldn't fear for my life but what did you do for me tonight ? Nothing, I could have died but you just didn't care because you had tricked Sookie into drinking your fucking blood. If you're so obsessed with her then I don't care but just let me alone and don't pretend that you care about me because you don't. "

I was panting but it felt good to finally let it go. I wasn't used to be so angry and to scream but now I knew this was right. And I needed this.

" Alyssa, that's enough. " Godric said but I just didn't care. It wasn't fair towards him but he would understand.

" That's not enough Godric . I'm right and we both know it. If you hadn't saved me, if you hadn't protected me I would be dead because Eric just doesn't care about me. He didn't want to protect me. Your progeny is just a selfish jerk, perhaps he wanted me dead. "

Eric and Godric were ready to say something but I didn't want to listen, so I ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as I could. I made sure to lock the door too and then I fell to the ground. I knew I couldn't leave the room because it was too dangerous for me so the bathroom was the only way to be alone. I faintly heard Godric telling Eric to give me a break and at least, he understood and I just hoped that Godric wasn't going to be too angry.

However for now, I just wanted to forget about everything and everyone. And I wanted to cry alone, when no one could see me and even if these two vampires could hear me.

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep in the bathroom and only woke up a few hours later. Since it was daylight, Eric and Godric were probably asleep and it was better like that. I looked at myself in the mirror and I just looked like a mess. My eyes were still a little bit red from crying but strangely, I didn't have many bruises on my throat, which was great. We could see that someone had hurt me but it was okay I guess.<p>

And then I thought about what had happened… I was feeling guilty for screaming at Godric because of Eric. Godric didn't deserve this and I would apologize to him later but I would apologize to Eric. Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I knew I was right. And I decided that I was going to avoid him for tonight and for as long as I could.

Perhaps that was very childish but I didn't care.

Anyway, I just needed to stop thinking about my vampire's problems. I just wanted to relax and get out of the bathroom. Then what could I do ? I didn't want to stay in this hotel room watching Godric and Eric sleeping, and I didn't want to go out because it could only lead to trouble. So I think I only had one solution and this solution was Sookie Stackhouse… I could spend the day with her. Yes, I could and I was going to do this.

I silently got out of the bathroom and noticed that my two vampires were very much asleep. Good, they weren't going to notice my absence. And now, I was in front of Sookie's hotel room door and knocked. What if Sookie wasn't awake ? Then I would spend the entire day alone and bored, well not the entire day since it was already the afternoon.

" Alyssa ! " Sookie said and opened the door.

" Hi Sookie; I was thinking that maybe we could stay together for the rest of the afternoon. I'm a little bored. "

She smiled brightly at me and took my hand. " Of course, we can. Jason is with me, I'm sure you don't mind. "

I shook my head. I didn't really know Jason, of course I had met him in Bon Temps but I had never spent time with him but I'm sure he was great.

And so that's how I spent the rest of the afternoon. We ate and we talked a lot. Sookie kept complaining about Eric but for once I was on her side, even if I didn't tell her what happened between Eric and I or that I was jealous and hurt. She definitely didn't need to know this because she would be just so annoying.

We also talked about Godric and Sookie liked him, well who disliked Godric ? She was surprised because he was so nice towards human and so strong even if he looked like a teenager. Yes, he was very different from Eric or Bill.

Before I knew it, it was already nighttime and I decided to go back to Eric's room. I was a little bit anxious to be honest. I just didn't want to face him, then it wasn't like I had the choice. I could just hope that it would be alright. I took a deep breath and finally came in.

Godric and Eric were awake, talking and sitting on the couch. And when I came in, they both looked at me. Okay, I was pretty sure that one of them was going to yell at me because I hadn't stayed in the room.

" We have a meeting with Nan Flanagan in twenty minutes, be sure you are ready. " Eric coldly said and left the room.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that but I wasn't going to complain. Since Eric was gone, I could talk to Godric alone.

" I'm sorry for my little outburst last night. I've never wanted to talk to you that way . I was just very angry at Eric and I'm still angry but I shouldn't have. You've done nothing wrong, you were just trying to help so I'm really sorry Godric. "

My fingers were crossed behind my back. I hoped he was going to forgive me because I didn't want him to be angry at me.

I loved him to much, in a friendly way of course… Or at least I was trying to convince myself.

" I understand but you should apologize to Eric, not me. "

I sighed, I wasn't going to do this but I wasn't going to get angry. Godric was just trying to be nice and he wanted Eric and I to get along. We could get along because that it was evident that I liked him but I just couldn't forget.

" No, I'm sorry but I can't. I know you're probably disappointed but it's just impossible. I'm sorry."

Godric shook his head but said nothing.

" I'll make myself ready for the meeting. " I said, grabbed some clothes and went straight to the bathroom. That was going to be a lovely night.

Ten minutes later, I was ready and followed Godric, who immediately sat down once he got in the room. Nan Flanagan was already here, just like Isabel, Eric, Sookie and Bill. I scanned the room, searching for a place to sit. Two options, the first one would make me sit next to Eric, and the second one would make me sit between Isabel and Godric. I guess the choice was easy. I sat down between Isabel and Godric but I could feel Eric's stare on me.

And then Nan started…

What a bitch ! I thought I would like her because she was so good at fighting for vampire's rights but she was just a good actress. Right now, I hated her but I knew I should keep my mouth shut and that I should control myself. I could really fuck up everything if I got too angry. It wasn't the same anger as last night and this time, deep inside of me I knew that my stupid fire would come back and that was something I needed to avoid. Godric didn't need me to cause him more troubles.

My eyes opened wide when Godric said that he offered himself to the Fellowship. That was crazy, Godric was going insane. I immediately looked at Eric and I guess I wasn't the only one surprised. Our eyes met and it was like I had forgotten all my anger towards him.

There was something wrong with Godric and we needed to work together.

" They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing? " Nan asked and everyone was waiting for an answer.

" What do you think ? "

It was like my whole world was falling apart. That was impossible, Godric just couldn't want this. He just couldn't be suicidal. He was a vampire, he was immortal and he was my friend. He had no right to want this.

And now, I wasn't listening to anything. I could hear them talking but it wasn't important. The only thing I could think about was Godric and his desire to die. I still couldn't believe it, it was ridiculous…

I only came back to earth when Nan Flanagan left the room and everyone stood up. I was a robot, so I stood up too, not even listening to what was happening. I saw Godric and Eric talking but heir voices seemed just so far away. I just heard one thing, Godric said something about the roof. Why the roof ? It was soon going to be dawn, they couldn't walk in sunlight.

And then it hit me. Godric wanted to meet the sun, that was why he wanted to be on the roof. No, I couldn't let him do this And I wasn't the only one. Eric was just like me but he was stopped by Bill, who punched him in the face because of what Eric had done… We had better things to do than arguing about Sookie.

I hated Bill.

I slowly started to walk and Eric was next to me. " We have to stop him. I can't let my maker die and I'm sure that you understand."

I nodded and unconsciously took Eric's hand in mine. Yesterday I was screaming at him, I had even slapped him, and now, I was holding his hand and I was realizing that this was a whole new Eric I was with.

When we arrived on the roof, I let go of Eric's hand and I stood here, watching them talking… Eric was trying to convince Godric to stay alive.. He was trying so hard but Godric wasn't listening, he was so determined to die.

Sookie was now with us and I felt her hand on my shoulder, she was trying to comfort me. I was crying so hard…

This was just too painful.

" I won't let you die alone. " Eric said and my heart constricted. No, I couldn't lose him too. I couldn't lose Eric and Godric at the same time. I wouldn't allow that.

" Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you. "

Eric had no choice… And he left us alone with Godric but he looked at me one last time and I knew he was asking me to save Godric. I would try but if Eric hadn't been able to convince him, why would he listen to me ?

I walked towards Godric, and he looked at me. " You will be safe with Eric, he will protect you and I'm sure you'll take care of him. You are a very special girl, Alyssa and I'm glad we became friends. "

« No, don't do this Godric ! What am I going to do without you ? How can you do this to me, to Eric ? You have no right to meet the sun !»

I was trembling, I was crying. He just couldn't die, I couldn't live without him.

" Alyssa. " He started and wiped my tears away. " You have to let me go, this is my choice. "

" No, I can't accept this. I can't let you kill yourself. "

It was pointless, Godric was stubborn as a mule and he was so determined to die… But I was determined to make him stay alive and if I failed at keeping him with us, I just didn't know what I was going to do and what Eric was going to do to me.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. So what do you think Alyssa will do ? And what about Godric, is he going to meet the sun ? And what did you think about what happened between Alyssa and Eric ? I'm really excited about this chapter and the next one. About the next one, it will be posted sunday. I won't be able to post it sooner because I'll be extremly busy this week because of my exams...<em>

_Anyway, a huge thanks to Noxburry, B-Rock525, Shananagans12, Emzy2k11, Carlypso, kykyxstandler, Mistress Vixen101 and SomebodyWhoCares for their wonderful reviews !_

_So please leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this new chapter. I'm really eager to know if you liked this new chapter. So please review ?_


	22. Chapter 21

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 :<span>

I just wanted Godric to stay with me, I just wanted him to stay alive but I was starting to think that it was pointless to try to change his mind. I just didn't understand why he wanted to die… This was stupid.

" I don't deserve your tears, Alyssa. " Godric said as he continued to wipe my tears away. I just couldn't stop crying.

Godric was the only one who made me feel completely and perfectly safe. He was more than a friend, and I knew that somehow I loved him. I knew this was completely ridiculous but I loved him, a vampire, my friend… And yet he wanted to die and I was going to lose him. Life was just unfair. I was thinking about telling him that I loved him but I couldn't admit it to him…

" Yes you do. You deserve my tears because you saved my life, because you were always here for me, because you are more than a friend Godric. "

The sun would be up soon and we were losing time, if Godric didn't go inside, he would really die. I used to love watching the sunrise, it was always so beautiful, so peaceful but right now, I didn't want to see it. I had a lump in my throat and this sunrise was just so bittersweet.

" Why can't you understand that people loves you ? Why can't you understand that you're hurting me, that you're hurting Eric by doing this. You are selfish and you are a coward Godric. Why are you so afraid of living ? "

" Alyssa I've been alive for two thousand years, I've had enough. " Godric shook his head. " You will understand one day. "

As if I was immortal… I just couldn't understand this sudden desire to die. Was it because Godric felt guilty for what had done in his vampire life ? Was it because he felt alone ? It was a mystery.

" No, I will never Godric. Please, don't do this. You can't do this to me and to Eric. " I want to shake him, I wanted to slap him just like I did to Eric last night. He couldn't do this, this was just not fair.

" Eric will be fine, he will understand. And you will be perfectly fine because you will be with him. He will never let anything happen to you, he will protect you."

He just didn't understand, he was being deaf. I didn't want to stay with Eric, I only wanted Godric with me. Of course, I would never denied my attraction to Eric and my feelings for him but he was not Godric and Eric didn't care about me. I would never be okay with this tall and arrogant vampire, I would never feel the way I was feeling when I was with Godric.

Eric would always choose to hurt me, to tease me… He would always choose to save Sookie instead of me, he had already done it… Godric knew it and yet, he wanted to die and leave me with his stupid child.

" No, I refuse to stay with him… I will leave him if you die and I don't care about the consequences. I'll find a way to take care of myself. " I started but soon stopped.

That was very stupid to leave Eric because that would only cause my death. Eric and I still had a deal and I couldn't be alone on my own because I couldn't defend myself… I couldn't control my stupid power and I didn't want to die because of my stupidity.

" Godric, I just want you to stay with me. Please. " I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand. " You are everything to me. "

I threw my arms around him and held him close to me. I could already see the rising sun, worst smoke was coming out of his skin. Godric was probably slowly starting to burn… The sun was burning him, like a dreadful fire, like my own fire could burn him. Perhaps I would get hurt because of how close we were but I knew that I wouldn't because I couldn't get hurt by fire… And even if I got hurt, I just didn't care because I wanted Godric to stay alive.

" I love you so much Godric. »"

I had just said it… But I didn't regret it because after all he could think that I only loved him like a friend… Yes, he could and I hoped that was what was going to happen. I wasn't ashamed of loving Godric, not at all on the contrary but I was ashamed of my other feelings for a certain blond vampire. How could I have feelings for two vampires ? There was something wrong with me.

" I just need you and I can't let you go. " I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I knew he could hear me, I knew he could see what he was doing to me. Of only I already had his blood, he would feel me, feel how hurt I was, how broken I would be if he was gone.

" Alyssa. " One of his hands was in my back, gently stroking me through my dress.

" You don't understand, please Godric. I need you, Eric needs you. "

It was too late, I knew it. Godric wasn't listening to me and he was going to die, simply because I hadn't been enough convincing. What would Eric say ? What would he do ? He was going to hate me, he was going to reproach me Godric's death… How could I deal with Eric's pain and mine ? I wasn't strong enough, I would never be strong enough. I was going to lose someone I loved and I wasn't used to that… As if you could get used to this pain.

All of the sudden, I found myself on my knees, as if I had tripped over something and that was when I realized that Godric wasn't here anymore. Was he dead or was he inside ? I wasn't sure, I couldn't be sure but I hoped he was inside, protected from this warm sun.

" He's inside. " I heard Sookie saying and before I knew it, she was standing in front of me.

I looked at her, she was smiling brightly at me, holding out her hand. She helped me getting on my feet and hugged me. " You saved him. " She whispered and I knew she was still smiling. Even if she had known Godric for only a few days or rather nights, she could feel that he was great, that he was amazing and she was probably glad he decided to stay alive.

I was starting to realize that Godric was alive and that I had just convinced him to stay with us a little bit longer. It was still hard to believe but I was relieved. I felt lighter, I felt so wonderful. It was like everything was now really going to be okay. We would be together, I could even stay with Godric.

" You should join him. " Sookie said and I nodded. I didn't waste more time and ran inside. Godric was always and that simple thought made me run faster.

Godric was probably already with Eric, so I knew exactly where to go. When I came in Eric's hotel room, Eric looked just so happy when Godric patted his left shoulder. I had never seen him like that and it was making me so joyful. Eric had a heart…. And the blood on his face meant that he had been crying.

" Thank you Alyssa. " Eric said and my eyes opened wide. Wow, that was really unexpected coming from Eric. Of course, I had stopped Godric from meeting the sun but I was sure that Godric decided to stay alive rather for Eric than me. Eric was much more important for him than I was and it was evident. You could see it in the way he was behaving around him.

" It was nothing, I just couldn't let him make the worst mistake of his life. " I tried to joke but when I thought about it, honestly, that wasn't really funny.

Well, I didn't care. Godric was alive and that was the only thing that mattered. Life was going to be much easier now. I could stay in Dallas with him, and even if he decided to leave, I could go with him; Wasn't it wonderful ? It couldn't get any better.

" We should probably rest now. " Godric said and Eric simply nodded. " You will stay here with us, Alyssa right ? "

" Of course, it's not like I want to leave. You know I was only being stupid on the roof, I didn't know what I was saying and… I really don't want to leave you. "

Godric smiled at me, and this time he wasn't sad. That was a great change and something told me that Godric wasn't going to be sad anymore. Eric was here and I was here to for him, and I could show him how much I cared about him. I could show him that he deserved to live, that he deserved to be loved.

" You're both starting to bleed. " I said worried for them. Of course, I knew it was nothing since they were both old and since it was just the beginning but still. " We can talk tomorrow, or rather tonight. "

Both of them nodded and I couldn't deny that I needed some sleep too. I definitely needed a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric and Godric were going to kill me if they found out I had left the room during their peaceful slumber. Well, that was only if they found out. I could lie to them and they would never find out. It wasn't like Eric could feel me while I was asleep right ? Hum, I wasn't really sure about that but honestly, even if they found out, it would be okay.<p>

I had excuses to leave. I was hungry, I would even say that I was starving… And Sookie had gently proposed that we could go and eat something together. That was very nice and I couldn't help but say yes. Plus, it was daylight and it was perfectly safe at the hotel. I was safe with Sookie and we were just eating and talking.

I had truly enjoyed my time with Sookie. We had talked a lot about Godric and then about everything… Sookie was really being nice and very different from before. She wasn't reproaching me anything concerning Eric, she wasn't even complaining about Eric, which was great. Of course, she didn't know what I was feeling … She would have screamed at me for my feeling but congratulated me again for slapping Eric. Then, she didn't know anything and it was better like that. We had just talked about human's things and for once, I was feeling really great with Sookie. She was much more relaxed and we didn't have to worry because of vampires. We were just two friends, two human, talking.

And now I was on my way back to the hotel room, hoping that I would get there before Godric and Eric woke up. Well, honestly I think they were going to be up because I was pretty sure that it was nighttime. Too bad… It wasn't that terrible, I would tell them the truth and they would understand, especially Godric. I was still free, wasn't I ? And honestly, what could possibly happen to me here ? Nothing, this hotel was too secured.

On my way back, I was smiling and I probably looked insane but then who could blame me ? No one. Godric was alive, Eric was an asshole but now that Godric was here, I could deal with his attitude. I felt so wonderful tonight and nothing could destroy my good mood. And if Godric and Eric got angry with me, I would stay very calm because I didn't want to get angry.

I felt a cold hand on my bare shoulder and I knew it was either Eric or Godric. Okay, I should have gone back to our room faster than that.

" I know, I shouldn't have left but I wasn't alone, I was with Sookie. You know I need to eat just like you need to sleep. I'm human but sometimes you both forget that. "

The grip on my shoulder tightened, and it was hurting a little bit. That must be Eric, he was the only one who would do this to me. That was probably a sweet little revenge for him since I had slapped him. I didn't care because it didn't really hurt and perhaps I deserved it. I knew I probably shouldn't have slapped him but come on, he was a jerk, he deserved it. I was pretty sure that deep inside of him he knew he deserved it.

" No, you're definitely not human firefly. "

I tensed, this wasn't Eric's voice and my heart skipped a beat. Okay, that wasn't good because the person behind me was a vampire. _Just calm yourself Alyssa, it might be a vampire but you are Eric's. He can't touch you, he can't do anything to you in fact. You are perfectly safe_, I kept repeating in my head and I knew I was right. My fear had nearly disappeared. Well, being Eric's wasn't that bad after all, just like sharing a bond with him. He would know if I was in danger and right now, I wasn't right ?

Then why was he calling me firefly ? That was ridiculous.

He released my shoulders and I decided to turn around, to finally see who this vampire was and to tell him to leave me alone.

" I'm sorry but I think you should leave me alone and.. " My voice faded away when I saw who was standing right here. This was impossible.

I knew that vampire, I knew him very well. He was the one who attacked me when Godric saved me the first time. What was he doing here ? That was evident, he was here for me… What was he going to do to me ?

Nothing, he wasn't going to do anything to me because I was Eric's. And I would defend myself against him if something happened to me. Everything would be fine.

" Hello firefly. " He said and that sent a chill down on my spine. His voice was just so unpleasant. And he looked like a rat.

" I don't know who you are or what you want with me but I'm Eric Northman's human. He has claimed me, you can't touch me, you can't do anything against me. "

Take that in your face, vampire. I was very proud of myself right now, and I'm sure that everyone would be proud of me. I didn't even need to use my power to make him leave him alone. Even if I did, I didn't know if I could do this. I was having a hard time dealing with my fire, it worked at The Fellowship but when I was with Eric it didn't.. And now, I didn't feel anything inside of me. That could be a problem.

" I don't really care if you are someone's, firefly. My maker is a king, he'll rip your little vampire to pieces and he doesn't really care about vampires law. "

" Oh no he won't. Eric is stronger than your king, Godric too. You shouldn't mess with them and you shouldn't mess with me. I could kill you right here and right now, just like the vampire your maker sent for me. "

Wow, did I really say that ? I guess I did and I was really surprised by myself. I was so confident and I was trying to appear strong. I wasn't even afraid, well I was if I was honest but I was okay. I was safe and that vampire wasn't going to do anything against me.

" If you wanted to kill me firefly, I'd be dead. " He flashed me his fangs and I took a step back.

Okay, now was the time for my fire to come. I tried to concentrate on it, I tried to imagine a fire burning inside of me but nothing was happening, absolutely nothing. Okay, Eric would probably feel my fear and come now.

" Now I'm going to taste that sweet blood of yours and take you back with me. " He said and before I knew what was happening to me, I was against a wall in a very dark hotel room, one of the vampire's hand was on my mouth, I couldn't even scream, I couldn't do anything when he bit savagely into my neck.

I could only cry and feel the pain in my neck; It was just like last time, except that this time it was more painful and he was taking a lot of my blood, I could feel it leaving my body at such a fast rate. He was going to drain me or maybe just make me weak enough so I couldn't do anything against him, or so that he could give me his blood. He probably wanted to do both.

" You are just so delicious, it's always a pleasure to drink from someone like you. " He said and attacked my neck again. He was hurting me intentionally.

Where were Eric and Godric ? Why weren't they already here saving me ? I shared a bond with Eric… He was feeling me. I needed him right now or I was going to get kidnapped, or die…

I could slowly feel myself growing weak, very weak, I couldn't even stand and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes opened. It was only a matter of time before I would lose consciousness.

And all a sudden, the vampire was violently pulled away from me, hurting me badly in the process. I fell to the ground, it was impossible to move. I could only watch what was happening in front of me. Godric and Eric were together here, finally. Godric was holding the vampire by his throat and with one swift move, Eric plunge his hand inside the vampire and literally tore his heart out, which made the vampire turning into a disgusting pool of blood and probably other things.

If I could, I would have gasped and screamed at this terrifying scene in front of me but I couldn't do anything, I could hardly keep my eyes open, I could hardly breath but I could perfectly feel the pain, I could perfectly feel my blood leaving my body because of the bite and because of how violently the vampire was pulled away from me. Was I going to die ? No, I couldn't die, especially since Eric and Godric were here.

" Alyssa. " Eric said and in a flash he was on my left side, while Godric was on the other side. Both of them were looking at me, worried. " Why did you have to be so stubborn and leave us ? " He asked but wasn't expecting an answer, of course. I couldn't give him one and soon I think I wouldn't be able to do anything…

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! Godric decided to stay alive, do you like it ? I'm a little bit unsure about this chapter. I wanted to keep Godric alive from the very begining of the story but I'm afraid of your opinion... That's a little bit stupid I think. Then , what do you think about it ? And what do you think about what happened in this chapter ? Were you expecting something like that ?<em>

_A huge thanks to enkeli777, Noxburry, downbelowgirl, kykyxstandler, Mistress Vixen101, Shananagans12 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. You are all so amazing and reading your reviews means a lot to me._

_A special thanks to Noxburry. Your last review made me laugh, it was just so amazing !_

_So, please don't forget to leave me a little comment for this chapter. I'm excited to read what you think about it. So review please ?_


	23. Chapter 22

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22 :<span>

Minutes felt like hours, hours of pain and suffering. Godric and Eric were by my side but for now they weren't doing anything or I think they weren't doing anything. I wasn't really sure, my vision was blurry and I could only feel them next to me. What were they waiting for ? I needed to be healed, I didn't want to die.

" She needs blood and we need to take care of this mess. " Godric said and looked at the disgusting pool of blood in the room.

At least, he knew I needed blood. For once I wasn't going to argue about drinking vampire blood, as if I could say something against that. I wasn't even going to be angry because of vampire blood. I wanted to live, I wanted to heal and the only thing that could make me feel better was vampire blood.

If only I hadn't left the hotel room to be with Sookie, if only I had stayed with Godric and Eric. I would be perfectly fine… Then I could have never imagined that I was going to get attacked, I could have never imagined that the same vampire who attacked me more than a year ago was here and wanted to drink from me and kidnap me. Of course, I knew I was in danger but after everything that had happened with the bombing, I thought that the hotel was a safe place. I was really stupid and I probably deserved what was happening to me.

Even in this scary situation, I couldn't help but notice something. Eric had killed a vampire for me, he had killed a vampire to save me. He cared about me enough to kill someone and if I was being right, killing a vampire was a great offense. Sookie told me that Bill had to make a new vampire because he had killed a vampire to save her. What was going to happen to Eric ? I was afraid for him, I was causing him issue. The worst thing was that the maker of this vampire was a king, what could he do to Eric ? I would forever blame myself if something happened to him.

I could only hope that he would be fine but I was happy, truly happy because Eric and Godric came to save me. I was safe with them, really safe.

" She'll need a lot of blood, he injured her badly. " Eric answered and his hand came on my wound.

I winced in pain. I couldn't look at my neck since Eric was saying it was bad, I could only trust him. After all I could feel it was terrible. When he bit into my neck, I knew he wasn't being gentle and it hurt more than the last time. He wanted me to suffer but now he was dead. He couldn't hurt me anymore, he couldn't take me away anymore. I was safe.

" Perhaps you should give her your blood. It's stronger and you'll be able to feel her. It will be better just in case I can't be here for her. "

I was probably dreaming, was Eric really telling Godric to give me his blood ? That was unexpected but I wasn't going to complain, I needed blood, any vampire blood in fact. Well, I would just have amazing dirty dreams about Godric, I would embarrass myself more but I wanted to live more than anything.

" Are you sure Eric ? She's yours. "

If they could just stop talking and heal me, that would be great because I was really starting to feel very bad right now. I was going to fall unconscious very soon, I could feel it, I could feel my eyes threatening to close and the fact that I didn't feel anything wasn't really reassuring.

" I am. I'll take care of the remains of that piece of shit. We must leave no trace, I don't want to deal with the Magister. " Eric said and he stood up making his way towards the pool of blood.

Godric, on the other hand, managed to get behind me. My back was resting against his hard chest. His fangs extended and he bit into his wrist, which was now in front of me. Since I couldn't move, he forced it against my mouth. " Drink Alyssa. "

Of course, I did as I was told and when the first drop of his blood hit my tongue, I felt extremely great. It was exactly like drinking Eric's blood. It was sweet, the most delicious thing in the entire world. It was enticing and it was Godric's. I was drinking from him and I was loving it, just like I loved it when I drank Eric's blood. And I knew that I was probably becoming addicted to vampire blood but I just didn't care. Just like I didn't care that I needed more and more of Godric's blood.

Godric growled or maybe that was Eric, I wasn't really sure but I knew I heard a growl. I was too focused on that sweet blood that I didn't even know what was happening.

I could only see that Eric was trying to clean the mess he had created by killing a vampire to save me. I could only feel Godric's body behind me.

" You shouldn't have killed him. " I faintly heard Godric saying while I gripped his hand, trying to get as much blood as I could.

I was feeling so much better, I could feel my energy coming back but I needed more blood because I knew that I wasn't heal or was I ? Nevermind, that blood was just too good.

" What did you want me to do Godric ? He was draining her and who knows what he wanted to do to her ? I had to kill him. Alyssa is mine, he had no right to touch her. " Eric said and stopped whatever he was doing.

Our eyes met at this very moment but that didn't stopped me I continued to drink from Godric, I would even say that I was trying to take more blood, as if I was trying to challenge Eric. I felt like I wanted to show him that I wasn't completely his, that now I had Godric's blood in me, everything would be different. It was like I wanted him to be jealous of Godric and I. What was that strange feeling ? I didn't know but it was somehow exciting.

" I know but he was younger than us and you know it Eric. We could have asked him who was behind this attack, now it's too late. "

" He was hurting her Godric, you didn't feel her pain but I did. So just don't tell me that I've done something wrong and now that he's dead, perhaps the other one will give up."

Godric sighed and something told me that he knew that my vampire friend wasn't going to give up on me. And I knew that Godric was right because Eric had killed his child and he probably meant a lot to him. I think it was worst than before but now wasn't the time to worry about that… It wasn't important, nothing was really important now, except Godric's blood.

" You're going to overcook her Godric. " Eric snapped bitterly at his maker. What was he saying ? What did he mean by overcooking me ? I didn't understand but perhaps he was talking about the blood. He wanted me to stop drinking, why ? I was feeling better but it was not enough, I knew I needed more blood and Eric did too. He was just jealous but he had offered Godric to let him give me his blood. He had to let me enjoy this moment.

" I know, Eric. " Godric coldly answered and pulled his wrist away from my mouth.

I tried to stop him, I tried to catch his hand but I don't think my arms or hands were working. I don't think any part of my body was working. I felt great, I knew I was healed but I felt a little weak and tired but I wanted blood.

" No, I want more. " I managed to say but that wasn't my voice. It didn't sound like me at all, not at all. I was craving for more blood, I was begging Godric for something that I should hate.

" No, Alyssa no more blood for you. This is enough. " Godric gently said and I really disapproved that.

Then, Godric probably knew what he was doing right ? No, he didn't because he couldn't understand what was happening inside of me.

" Eric, take her to our room. I'll make sure to cover the rest of our traces. "

Eric nodded and I was in his arms seconds later. Thanks to his vampire speed, we were back in our hotel room in a heartbeat. Eric gently laid me on the bed and sat next to me. His hand was on my forehead and he was staring at me. I think he was worried and maybe angry too.

" You were very stupid. I told you that you were in danger, I told you to stay with me but you had to leave and now look at you. You're lucky that we share a bond. "

I wanted to apologize and I wanted to cry. I felt guilty for what I had done. I should have never left, Eric shouldn't have had to kill for me. I was truly for everything.

" You're such a magnet for trouble and you're just so human, even if you're not really human. Now I think you should rest, you need to sleep. Godric and I will stay with you, you don't have to worry."

I was tired and closed my eyes. Sleep found me nearly immediately. I just heard one last thing before falling asleep.

" You are safe with me. "

Yes, I was safe with Eric, I knew it now.

* * *

><p>" We shouldn't be bothered by the Authority. " Godric said as he came in the hotel room. He had finished hiding Eric's little crime.<p>

He would have preferred if Eric hadn't killed that vampire but if he was being completely honest, if Eric hadn't done it, he would have probably got rid of him himself, after a little questioning. They could have known who was behind this, they could have done many things. Then, at least, Alyssa was safe now. When Eric felt her pain, Godric followed immediately his child and didn't even ask what was happening. Then, he saw that vampire nearly draining and intervened.

" Thank you. " Eric said but didn't look at his maker. His eyes were fixed on Alyssa. She was sleeping peacefully and she was completely healed. She still had blood on her neck and on her clothes but no one could know she had been attacked.

Eric was furious, furious at Alyssa for leaving, furious at that vampire for attacking her, and furious at himself for not knowing what she had in her mind. Of course, being herself she had to leave the room, she had to be stupid. If Eric and Godric hadn't been there, who knew what would have happened to her. She could be dead, she could be gone… And that was something Eric could have never accepted, he would have forever blamed himself.

Alyssa had saved Godric while Eric couldn't and that was something Eric would never forget. She was the reason why Godric decided to stay alive, well maybe not the main reason but of those reasons. Eric knew that perhaps Godric stayed alive for him too thanks to Alyssa.

" She'll be fine, she's already healed. " Godric stated. He could feel that Eric was worried for Alyssa. Even if Eric would never admit it, he cared a lot about Alyssa and Godric knew it.

He had seen it after the bombing even if he was extremely disappointed when Eric tricked Sookie into drinking his blood. He didn't really care about what his child was doing with his blood, but he was hurting Alyssa in the process and that was something Godric couldn't accept. Now that he could feel Alyssa, he knew she liked Eric a lot but that wasn't the only thing he felt coming from her. And he didn't' really know how he should feel about that.

" The vampire who attacked her, it was the same one as the first time. " Godric had recognized him and even if they didn't know who he was, it worried him. He remembered what another vampire had told him.

If the vampire's maker was a king, that meant he was probably old and powerful. They should stay on their guards now that Eric had killed his child. Godric wasn't afraid but he was worried. Alyssa would always be in danger.

" We need to be careful. " Godric stated and Eric nodded, his attention finally going on his maker.

" Perhaps we should tell her what she is. We also need to make her practice her power. I've tried to do this when she was at Fangastia but we were going nowhere. Her power is connected to her emotions, she needs to work on this and to be able to use it when she needs it. If she's attacked during daylight, she'll be able to defend herself. "

If Eric was sure about one thing, it was the fact that Alyssa could control her power; She had already done it unconsciously the night she was attacked by this mysterious creature. When he put his hands on her shoulders, she just calmed down and the fire never came. Eric knew she could control herself. There was also that night at The Fellowship when she burned those fanatics while she didn't hurt him. She was strong but she just needed to be more confident and stop acting like a child. She was a powerful creature after all.

" I'm not really sure about telling her what she is, Eric. You don't really know her, she's going to panic. "

Godric had known what Alyssa was for a very long time but he never told her. He didn't want to worry her but then perhaps Eric was right. It would make things easier if she knew what kind of creature she was but she was going to get really angry because Godric never told her what he knew.

" She needs to know, Godric. She needs to understand why she's like that. "

Godric was surprised by his child, really surprised. He had never seen him so concerned over a human but he was happy. If he had decided to meet the sun, he would have known that Alyssa was completely safe with Eric. Godric was not blind, he knew that Eric cared for Alyssa more than he had ever cared about a human and he liked her. Of course, he was interested in Alyssa because of her power but there was something else. Eric had spent a lot of time with Alyssa and he probably learned to like her.

" Alright, I'll tell her once she's awake. " Godric knew that was going to be something. She already needed to get over her attack, she was going to freak out but he was here for her.

In fact, Godric would always be here for her. He cared a lot about her and when she left with a simple note, he was incredibly worried for her and regretted the fact that he never gave her his blood. However now, everything was completely different. She had met Eric by chance and shared a bond with him. She also had his blood and they were connected now and Godric liked that, and even if it was hard to admit, he also liked it when she drank from him. He felt alive when she was doing this and he felt the need to possess her, just like a true vampire… Which was rather strange because Godric wasn't thinking like a vampire anymore.

Then, Alyssa was making him feel so many different things. Perhaps he was feeling more like a vampire because of the blood on her neck and clothes. Even if it was dry, Godric could still smell it and it was a sheer pleasure. It was calling him and he took him all of his will not to lick the dry blood off of her. He was glad that he was two thousand years old.

" Even if she took your blood Alyssa is still mine. " Eric coldly said to his maker, feeling something he truly disliked through their bond.

Eric knew that Godric liked Alyssa, but he had claimed her and no one could touch her, not even his own maker.

Since when did he become so possessive over a simple human ? Eric didn't know but he didn't want to share Alyssa with anyone else, he didn't want anyone else to taste her blood, he didn't want anyone else to lay a hand on her, even if it was Godric.

" I know Eric. " Godric said, a little bit disappointed by Eric's attitude but hiding this simple fact from his child. In fact, Godric was going to hide many things from his progeny when it came to Alyssa.

A long silence followed Godric's words and it was only interrupted by a furious knock at the door. Both vampire stood up, ready to attack but nearly immediately after that, Eric retracted his fangs.

" It's Sookie. "

" Get rid of her, we don't need her to know what happened. " Godric ordered. He liked Miss Stackhouse because she had come to The Fellowship to « save » him, she put herself in danger for a stranger and she seemed to like Alyssa a lot but they really needed to keep her away from them now. She couldn't discover what happened.

Eric opened the door, making sure that his body was hiding everything from Sookie. " Sookie, what a lovely surprise to see you here. "

" Hello Eric. Where is Alyssa ? I want to ask her if she would like to spend the next day with me ? Since it's our last day in Dallas, we could go shopping. I forgot to ask her when we were together. "

Yes, it was their last day in Dallas tomorrow. They were supposed to leave the day after tomorrow.

" Alyssa is busy for now. "

Sookie frowned, she knew Eric was hiding something from her. She didn't need to read his mind to know that something wasn't right. Sookie tried to see behind Eric but it was pointless.

" Where is she ? I want to ask her personally. "

" She's busy, she doesn't have time to go shopping. " Eric answered coldly. Sookie was stubborn, she wasn't going to leave so easily, unfortunately.

Sookie pinched her lips together, there was something wrong with Alyssa and Eric was trying to make her leave. What did he do to her ? Sookie knew that Eric must have done something to her otherwise he wouldn't try that hard to make her leave. She needed to come in, of course Eric wouldn't move but Sookie had something in her mind.

" You are lying, Eric and you're going to let me in or you will regret it. "

Godric was listening to the discussion and he knew it was pointless to argue with Sookie. She was going to attract attention and that was something they didn't need. Perhaps they could even use her, she could stay with Alyssa the next day to make sure she was okay. Godric knew that Alyssa was going to sleep all night.

" Eric, let her in. She might be useful. " Godric said and Eric did as he was told.

Sookie came in and her eyes immediately fell on Alyssa. " What the fuck have you done to her this time Eric ? " Sookie screamed, knowing that Eric had hurt her. That was just so evident because of the blood.

" Miss Stackhouse, I think you should calm down. Alyssa's been attacked and Eric saved her. We're going to explain you everything and I wish for you to stay with Alyssa during daylight. " Godric said and Sookie nodded, believing Godric immediately.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. You probably have many questions and they'll be answered in the next chapters. We'll learn why Godric decided to stay alive and more. And then, in the next one we'll finally learn what Alyssa is. Are you excited about the next chapter ?<em>

_Now, I have a little bad news. I'm starting work tomorrow. It wasn't planned, I was supposed to work only in July but they needed me so I will have less time to write. I'm really sorry but I'll try to do my best and write._

_As usual, a huge thanks to enkeli777, kykyxstandler, dearpaigee, Noxburry, Emzy2k11, sailorangelmoon1, Mistress Vixen101, Carlypso, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares, Shananagans12 and caleb's babe for their reviews. It really means a lot and I just love to read them. It really makes me want to write._

_So please don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this chapter. Please review ?_


	24. Chapter 23

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23 :<span>

Did I dream about my attack ? Did I imagine Eric and Godric saving ? I was in a bed, a very soft and comfortable bed. It was just so peaceful and I was wondering if everything had been a nightmare. I really wished I had only imagined everything.

Then, deep inside of me, I knew that it wasn't a dream. I was feeling too good, I was feeling so alive and that was thanks to vampire blood, thanks to Godric's sweet blood. Oh god, I had really drunk Godric's blood and when I thought about it, I was just so desperate for his blood. That was just so pathetic. And now, I didn't only share a bond with Godric but I would dream about him.

Wait, he could feel me now…Oh no, that meant he knew everything about my feelings for him and for Eric. That was terrible, that was just so embarrassing… Well, I think I just needed to forget about that simple fact and act like nothing happened, like he couldn't feel me.

Then there were those dreams. I already had them about Eric… Now I was going to have them about Godric. That was another thing I would have to forget.

I finally decided to open my eyes and surprisingly Sookie was here, sitting on the edge of the bed. She wasn't looking at me for now. I was wondering why she was here, perhaps I had really dreamt about everything because I couldn't remember anything about Sookie. Godric and Eric were the only one who saved me, so why was Sookie here ?

" Sookie ? " I asked and moved a little bit, so I was sitting. It was better like that.

Her head turned immediately after hearing my voice. She was smiling at me but I could see that she was terribly worried for me. I guess she knew what happened to me and it was true.

" How do you feel Alyssa ? Eric and Godric told me what happened to you and they asked me to stay with you during daylight; They are extremely worried for you, especially Godric."

" What about Eric ? " I asked, a little bit hurt.

I knew that Godric was probably worried but I thought that Eric cared about me. Last night, after the attack he was just so caring. Was I wrong about him ? No, I just couldn't believe that. He couldn't fake everything, could he ?

" He was pretending he was worried but he was only doing this because he was afraid to lose the power he has one you. "

What a stupid bitch. Okay, she probably didn't deserve that because she was nice enough to stay with me during daylight instead of sleeping next to her so perfect Bill Compton but she had no right to say that about Eric. She thought he was only playing but he wasn't. Sookie only saw Eric's bad side, she just refused to see his soft side. Had she already forgotten when Eric was on the roof, begging Godric to stay alive ? Had she already forgotten that Eric gave me his blood to save me ? Had she already forgotten that she would be dead if Eric hadn't been here to shield her ?

Of course, he tricked her into drinking his blood, and of course I was still furious because of that but he saved her. And I was pretty sure that when he decided to stand between her and the fragments of the bomb, he wasn't only thinking about tricking her.

Sookie just needed to open her eyes about Eric. He had saved me tonight, he had killed a vampire for me but perhaps Sookie didn't know that. After all, Eric could get in a great trouble because of that and Sookie being herself, would tell Bill everything about what Eric had done. And Bill, that hateful vampire, well maybe not hateful because he had good sides, Bill would take advantage of that situation to take revenge on Eric. It just couldn't happen, and not because of me, not because of something Eric had done for me.

" Where are they ? " I asked, not really worried but I just wanted to know where they were.

" They are in the other part of the room, resting since it's still the afternoon. Have you noticed of big this room is ? It's incredible. "

As if I cared about that room.

I only cared about Godric and Eric and knowing that they were very close to me was making me feel better. I wished they could be with me right now but I wasn't stupid, it was daylight and they unfortunately needed to sleep. It was probably strange to feel that way, but I wished that one day I could spend the entire day with Eric and Godric in sunlight… That was bloody stupid because they couldn't walk under the sun but I could dream and who knew, perhaps one day someone would invent something that could make them walk under the sun. After all, they had already created synthetic blood.

" I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. You've never answered me but how are you ? How do you feel ? "

That was a very good question.

I was terrified of getting attacked again, I was scared of being bitten again. Simply thinking about last night sent chills down my spine. This memory was still so fresh in my mind and I could only think about his bite, his fangs and the way it hurt. The moment his fangs pierced my skin was being repeated endlessly in my mind.

I knew this vampire was dead, he would never bother me anymore but there was still the other one and who knew how many other monsters like him ? I would always be followed, I would always be on my guard, I would always be in danger and that wasn't fair. I didn't want to be scared all the time, I didn't want to look behind to be sure that no one was following me.

I just wanted to be normal. I just wanted to have a boring life. I just didn't want my fear to rule my life.

Of course, Eric and Godric could and would protect me and that was great but I just wished it didn't have to be like that. I wished I could be free, I wished I was like my sister… I was jealous of her, she had the life I had always wanted to have and sometimes I just wished we could exchange our places. She would be overjoyed to have my powers, she would be so happy to be friends with vampires…

Then, if I was completely honest, there was one great thing about being different.

I had met Godric, Eric too and that was really something I couldn't regret. I was proud of having them in my life, even if it was hard to admit this when it came to Eric. I guess, I couldn't really deny what I felt towards him…

" I'm okay I guess. " I started, not wanting to find out that I was scared.

I didn't care if Eric or Godric were seeing me like that, but it was very different with Sookie. I just didn't want her pity, even if it wasn't her pity. Sookie was gentle and it was only concern. Then, I was too proud to admit anything in front of her. With Eric and Godric, it was easier because after all now they could both feel me, I couldn't hide anything from them.

" Godric's blood did a great job on my injury. "

" Wait a minute, Godric's blood ? " Sookie asked, shocked. Didn't she know that it was Godric who healed me ? I thought they had explained it to her.

" Yes, Eric told him to give me his blood. I remembered he said that it would be easier to protect me, or something like that. "

Sookie's mouth opened, she was speechless. I think I understood now. She thought that Eric had once again given me his blood, taking advantage of my state to strengthen our bond. She was completely wrong about Eric once again.

" Oh, well at least you are fine. "

I nodded and smiled. Yes, I was physically fine. I was completely healed, I wasn't feeling any pain and I was full of energy thanks to vampire blood.

" I think I should take a shower, I still have blood on my neck I think. " I said but that wasn't really why I wanted to do this.

First, of course I wanted to get rid of the blood. I was feeling dirty because that vampire had touched me. I could still feel his hands on me strangely and I just wished water could help me make me feel better about that. And finally I wanted to be alone and away from Sookie. I couldn't ask her to leave, and even if I did, she would refuse.

Honestly, I needed to be alone to think about everything, about my life. And I probably needed to relax, to finally let it go.

" Okay. I'll be waiting for you. " Sookie said and I nodded. I was half-expecting her to come with me or at least make sure that no one was waiting for me in the shower. Oh man, that was so stupid, Sookie would never do that. I was really ridiculous sometimes.

I took some new clothes with me and went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me.

Looking at myself in the mirror wasn't really terrible. I expected to see someone looking like a monster but I was not that bad. I could thank Godric's blood for that.

When I was sure that Sookie couldn't hear me thanks to the water, I did something I think I really needed to do. I just broke down in tears in the shower because I just needed to. I was young and I could have already died many times. That wasn't fair… I was even wondering why it was happening to me. Honestly, did I deserve that ? I didn't know. Of course, I had never been perfect, I had made many mistakes, I had hurt many people but I was human.

Everyone makes mistakes.

Was I punished for mine ? If I was, then that was unfair because I wasn't a very bad person.

* * *

><p>Spending the rest of the afternoon with Sookie wasn't unpleasant but I couldn't say I liked it. She was trying to distract me from last night's event but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Plus I was only waiting for Eric and Godric to wake up. And they were going to wake up soon, and my eyes never left the clock.<p>

I was pacing back and forth, Sookie had told me many times to just sit down because that wouldn't make them come here faster. Of course, she was right but I was impatient and walking was making things easier for me, I think.

And finally, they were here, standing in front of the door, their eyes set on me. And I was frozen, ridiculously frozen to the spot. I don't think I was afraid or anything like that but I felt like I had disappointed them and… That was stupid.

" Hi. " I waved at them and bit my bottom lip at the same time. " I-Thank you for saving me last night. "

They didn't say anything and now I felt really bad. They were angry and I was really ashamed because of last night. I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have tried to stand up to that vampire and I should have asked for help sooner.

" Miss Stackhouse, could you please leave us alone with Alyssa ? " Godric asked gently and Sookie nodded; She was even arguing about this, which was very strange. Then, Godric was being polite and they had probably talked about that when I was asleep.

Sookie left the room quickly and I was left alone with my two vampires. I wasn't really comfortable and they probably felt it because suddenly Godric was in front of me. His hands were now resting on my shoulder and he was giving them a gentle squeeze.

" I'm glad you are better, Alyssa. "

" I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you, I was really stupid. I hope you will both forgive me. "

I couldn't look at Godric, nor could I look at Eric, so the ground was my best option. Then, Godric was determined to make me look at him and he succeed by putting a finger under my chin. He wasn't angry at me, which was surprising but really amazing, or at least I think that he wasn't…

" The only thing that matters is that you are safe. " Godric said but Eric didn't share his opinion because I heard his loud growl.

Okay, Eric was angry and he had every right to be. For once, I wasn't going complain about Eric even if he screamed at me or worst. I deserved it.

" Do you know you could have died ? Do you know what could have happened to you ? You were thoughtless ! " He screamed and in a flash he was next to Godric.

" Eric, I think she already knows how stupid she was. "

My eyes went between Godric and Eric. It was like there was a silent conversation going on between them. Godric seemed to be on my side. Hum, no he wasn't on my side… He was just trying to make Eric calm down.

" Godric is right. I'm really really sorry. Are you going to be in lot of trouble because of what you did ? " I asked, a little bit afraid of the answer.

I remembered Eric cleaning the remains of the vampire but was it enough ? I didn't know but I hoped it was.

" No. Eric and I know how to deal with those situations. You don't have to worry about us, Alyssa. "

As if I could help it, of course I was worried. I was the only one to blame. And I was pretty sure that Eric wanted to kill me, well maybe not kill me but make me understand how stupid I had been. The look on his face was just murderous but then there was something else, as if he was worried. Yes, he was worried and that was making me a little bit happy.

" We should all sit down. We need to talk. " Godric said, a very serious look on his face.

I think I was in trouble.

We all sat down on the couch and I was now playing with my fingers, waiting for Eric or Godric to say something. They were just staring at each other. Weren't we supposed to talk ? Well, I think I should probably say something. I could apologize once again for being stupid but I had something else in my mind and it was about me apologizing again but for something else this time… For screaming at Eric and slapping him the other night. I had overreacted, I had been a bitch towards him and he didn't deserve it. He deserved my apologizes after what he had done to me.

" I- Eric I'm sorry. " Eric looked at me and I was pretty sure that I was annoying him right now but he hadn't let me finish. Then, it was very hard to say but I had to swallow my pride. " I'm sorry for screaming at you and slapping you the other night. I was angry and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. "

" Okay. "

That was all he had to say ? What a jerk, he could have said he accepted my apologies, he could have apologized too for teasing me but no… Well, he was being pretty much himself I shouldn't be really surprised. At least, I had said it and Godric was probably glad about that.

" Alyssa, Eric and I talked about you last night and he convinced me to tell you what you are. "

" What ? "

I was confused. They knew what I was and Godric didn't want to tell me. Why ? I just couldn't understand but I wasn't going to get angry. I just needed to stay very calm because he probably has his own reason to hide things from me.

" For how long have you known what I am ? " I couldn't help but ask this question, and I was a little bit scared of the answer.

" A long time. "

I clenched my fists. I felt betrayed because he knew how important it was for me to understand everything but he just didn't tell me. He was my friend, why was he doing this to me ?

" I know you're hurt, Alyssa but it was better like that. " Godric said but I wasn't convinced. " And I don't know everything about you. There are still mysteries and I wanted to be sure to know everything. "

I sighed, I was disappointed but I just couldn't be angry at Godric. Then it hurt a little bit because he first told Eric things about me but he probably thought it was better like that. And when I thought about it, I think they were talking about that the other night, before the bombing. After all Eric had refused to tell me about their conversation so I guess I knew why now.

Well, there was just one surprising thing about what was happening. Eric wanted me to know what I was while Godric wanted to keep this as a secret. I was very thankful for that and it meant that Eric cared about me right ?

" Then, just explain me what I am, please. "

My heart was starting to beat faster in my chest, I was not really scared of what he was going to tell me but I had been waiting for this moment to come for so long that I guess I was worried. What if I was a true monster ? What if there was something wrong with me ?

" You are an elemental. " Godric started and I think he was now wondering how he could explain me what was an elemental because honestly, I had never heard of something like that and I was extremly skeptical. " Elementals are nature spirits embodying the four element, air, fire, earth and water. Usually, fire elementals are called salamander, so that is what you are Alyssa. "

My eyes opened wide, this was just impossible. I couldn't believe what Godric was saying.

" Godric, this is a myth, it's not the reality. "

" Just like vampires are a myth. " Eric intervened. " You are an elemental, you are the fire elemental Alyssa. Admit it."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. So we finally know what Alyssa is but I'm sure you still have questions about that. Well, we'll learn more about what she is during the story. I can't explain everything now because I still need mystery. <em>

_I'll explain everything later in the story. Anyway, what she is comes from my own imagination and also from mythology. I hope you like it anyway. Oh, I also have one question, how do you picture Alyssa physically ?_

_Now there will be a small love triangle... Well I don't really know what I'm going to do with it but I have many ideas. There's one thing I'm sure you'll like. I'm excited about this !_

_A huge thanks to Noxburry, sailorangelmoon1, Carlypso, Emzy2k11, Dhalia89, B-Rock525, kykyxstandler, SomebodyWhoCares and Mistress Vixen101 for their reviews. It means a lot and you are really all so amazing. I can't tell you how much you're making me happy by leaving a review her._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the story and everything. Please review ?_

_Also, have you seen what the administrators are doing ? I can't believe that they are deleting stories with lemons in it... It's just so unfair. I don't understand why they are doing this and I'm really sad about that. They don't even warn people... This website is going crazy..._


	25. Chapter 24

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24 :<span>

This was just crazy, I was a freak… I wasn't even human, I was an elemental… I was some kind of monster. I hated that, I hated the fact that I wasn't human. Then how could I not be human ? My parents were humans, my sister too… Why was I different ? How could I be an elemental ?

I didn't know and Godric and Eric were just like me. Godric only knew what I was and what kind of power I had… He knew nothing else unfortunately. I had asked him, but he couldn't answers my question. I could see he was telling the truth but I was disappointed.

Of course, I knew what I was but I wished to understand why I was like that… Godric told me he had tried to find more information but he had failed. Plus, the fact that he had never met another elemental like me didn't help. He told me that when he was a young vampire, he heard stories about elementals but he had never met one.

I was the only one he had met in his two thousand years on this earth. That was nearly unbelievable but apparently elementals were known for hiding themselves very well, and they weren't very fond of vampires… I guess I was an exception since I was staying with Eric and Godric.

This was just crazy, really crazy.

" So, there are other people like me… " I said and looked between Eric and Godric. If I was right, and if I had understood what Godric explained, there were three other elementals.

Perhaps we could find them and I could ask them questions. Perhaps they knew more about my power, or rather our power. It would be really amazing because I needed to understand…

" Yes but not exactly like you, Alyssa. " Godric stated.

I was not stupid, of course there was only one elemental fire but the other one were still like me. They were elementals too.

" Okay. "

I was speechless… What else could I say ? What could I do ? I had just discovered what I was and I didn't feel anything, in fact I felt empty. I should be happy, excited or perhaps scared but I felt nothing. Knowing what I was didn't change anything and it didn't help me understand nor did it help me learn how to control my power.

I was reaching an impasse again, just when I thought I could probably understand everything. That was just so frustrating to be so close to something yet… It was really unfair.

Then, I think I was handling the situation very well. I wasn't crying, I was panicking… I was perfectly fine. No, I was certainly not fine, not after everything, not after the attack and not after learning I was a freak.

" The vampire who attacked me, he called me firefly and when he bit me, he said that it was always a pleasure to drink from someone like me. He knew what I am. " I said realizing now many things.

I was in a huge mess and if that king, the one who wanted me, knew what I was, he probably knew more than Godric or even Eric knew. He was a length ahead of us… I remembered the second attack, and the vampire said his king like to collect things… I was just another trophy for him, a trophy he could probably use. He knew how to control me, he knew everything about me. I was pretty sure about that.

" He's dead, we don't have to worry about him anymore Alyssa. " Eric snapped at me.

Yes , he was dead and I knew that Eric had to kill him. He was probably angry at me because he had to kill him but it wasn't my fault… Wrong, it was my fault but Eric didn't have to kill him right ? He could have done something else but he didn't.

" I'm sorry that you had to kill him for me Eric. " I looked at my hands, which were resting on my lap. I was really sorry for causing him trouble and I wished I could change the past.

" You don't have to be sorry, Alyssa. I would do it again. You are safe now."

Because I'm yours, I wanted to stay but keep my mouth shut. I wanted him to tell me that he would do it again because he cared about me, because he even liked me but honestly, I shouldn't expect anything from Eric. I was just his human pet but he had saved me and I should be happy… Even if it was a little bittersweet.

I wanted to briefly look at Eric but my eyes stayed on him longer than I wanted to. I couldn't take my eyes off him. There was something in his eyes, something that I couldn't describe. He had never looked at me like that I think, or maybe he did but I never really realized it.

" Thanks. " I whispered but I knew he could hear me because he was a vampire. " But I'm not really safe. His maker knows what I am, he is searching for me and he won't give up. I will never be safe Eric. "

That vampire wanted me and he had already sent so many vampires for me… Eric had killed his child, he would always try to find me, and something told me that now I wasn't the only one he wanted. I was pretty sure that he would make Eric pay for what he had done.

I was afraid for him, I was afraid for Godric. If something happened to them because of me, I just didn't know how I would take it. I cared about them, I liked them a lot…

" And because of me, you will always be in trouble. I'm sorry for everything. "

I could myself growing very sad and guilty. Tears were starting to appear in my eyes, I never wanted this. I never wanted to cause trouble to anyone, and especially not to Godric and Eric. They had both saved me so many times and what was I doing for them ? Absolutely nothing except being a selfish bitch. I had screamed and slapped Eric, even if that was justified it wasn't fair… And I think that I wasn't very nice towards Godric because by being such a bitch towards Eric, I was probably hurting him at the same time.

Godric probably wanted Eric and I to get close or something like that and I was stupid enough to refuse everything. I was truly sorry for doing this.

Someone was next to me in a flash but I didn't dare looking at this person. Was it Godric or Eric ? I didn't know but this vampire took one of my hands in his own, another hand was under my chin. I had no choice, I had to look at this vampire.

It was Godric, I should have known it was him because he was the only one who would do this, the only one who would try to comfort me in such cases as these.

" Alyssa, this is not your fault okay ? You didn't choose to be hunt down by a vampire, you've never chosen to be attacked, you've never chosen anything Alyssa. Just don't feel guilty for anything. You don't have to apologize. "

He was smiling at me and I truly wanted to believe him. I knew he was probably right but I couldn't help but know that I was the one to blame. Of they had never met me, they wouldn't be in trouble. Of course, I would probably be dead or gone with that vampire king and I didn't want that. This situation was just terrible.

" Please don't cry Alyssa. "

I was crying ? I hadn't realized it, but now I could feel some tears falling down on my cheeks. I was pathetic, I was such a baby. I needed to pull myself together, I needed to be strong for both of them. I needed to show them that I could be strong, that I could take care of myself, that I could make them proud of me. That was just so cheesy, wasn't it ?

" I'm sorry… I'm really worried about you. "

" Alyssa, we know how to take care of ourselves. We've spent a thousand years together, and you can't even imagine what we've been through but we are still alive. Do you really think that we are in danger because of you ? We're not, Alyssa. "

He was trying to reassure me but it wasn't really working. I knew they were strong, I knew they could take care of themselves because after all Eric had killed a vampire for me… However, I couldn't help but fear the worst.

" We won't get hurt because of you. You don't have to be worried about us okay ? " Godric finished.

I nodded but I would always be worried about them, nothing could change it, except if of course, we could get rid of the vampire king. Then, we didn't even know who he was so there was no way we could find him. Then perhaps, he would never find me, he would never find us. After all, if I left Dallas and went back with Eric and hopefully Godric, everything would be fine. He could never imagine that I was in Louisiana right ?

" Eric and I decided that we were going to train you. You need to know how to control your power, you need to be able to defend yourself just in case. "

This was pointless. I had already worked on my power with Eric and it didn't work. Why would it be different ?

" Just trust us Alyssa. " Eric said and I looked at him.

I trusted Godric and I trusted him with my life, and I knew he could feel it, he could feel everything. He could feel that I cared about both of them, he could feel that I wanted to believe them.

* * *

><p>We had finally left Dallas and that was something really great. Even if deep inside of me I wished we could have stayed there, or at least I could have stayed there with Godric, I knew that it was impossible. Dallas was too dangerous for me and Bon Temps and Shreveport weren't that bad. Godric and Eric had decided that I was going to stay with Sookie because her house was safer. I agreed because I knew that I would spend more time with Godric and Eric than with Sookie.<p>

Since they wanted me to work on my power, they had also decided that I would come at Fangtasia nearly every night.

I was rather happy about everything to be completely honest. Of course, I wasn't really fond of Fangtasia but they told me that I would have to practice my power in the basement, no one could see me and I wouldn't stay in the bar, which was great. Plus, I was going to spend a lot of time with Godric and that was wonderful.

Then I would also spend time with Eric. I just didn't know how to feel about that. I guess I was just confused because I started to really like Eric, despite everything I hated about him.

And this had nothing to do with the dream I had about Eric on the plane… Well if only Eric had been the only one in my dream…

I woke up extremely ashamed in the plane because of my dream. I even think that I was blushing like mad. And at this very moment, I was more than happy that Sookie couldn't read my mind. She would have been so shocked, I even was shocked myself by this dream.

I was ready to dream about Eric again, I was ready to dream about Godric but I wasn't ready to dream about both of them, at the same time. Come on, that was incredible. I could have never imagined that this could happen. I wished I could stop thinking about it, but what happened in this dream kept replaying in my mind…

I felt like a pervert, and I was ashamed because I liked that dream, when I was dreaming of course. Nothing really happened in it but it was still wrong to fantasy about two persons at the same time.

Of course, this dream would never ever come true and it was better like that. Godric was my friend, perhaps more than my friend but I couldn't start anything with him. I didn't want to destroy our friendship because I loved him. I didn't want to lose him because of my feelings…Our friendship was too important for me and honestly, Godric looked too young for me… But he was attractive too and that didn't help me, not at all. Plus, there was the fact that I really felt safe with him, that didn't help me. I felt so great in his arms… He meant a lot to me but he wasn't the only one.

There was also Eric, and this was very different with him. I think that I really wanted him, everything about him but I wanted more than that. Perhaps I was an emotional girl, perhaps I was really ridiculous but I wanted more than sex for example. I needed to feel something else than this. I wanted to be loved, and I was pretty sure that Eric would never love me the way I could possibly love him.

Yes, I could love Eric, I could easily fall in love with him because he was handsome, because of his blood and because he had good sides.. Because he was really amazing sometimes. Then, something stopped me from falling in love with him and it was his arrogant attitude, his desire to possess me like an object, his desire to own Sookie too. I wasn't blind, I knew that Eric liked Sookie and probably wanted her more than he wanted me. And I was a little bit jealous about that.

I also hated the fact that Eric played with me all the time, I hated the fact that he just didn't care about my feelings. He could feel me, he could feel that I was ready to fall for him like a stupid lovesick teenager. Then I wouldn't fall for him because my heart wasn't controlling everything, my mind was still working thankfully.

However, the worst thing about that dream was the fact that Eric and Godric had felt me… Of course, they could never imagine that I had dreamt about both of them but Eric would certainly tease me again about my dream and my excitement. That was terribly embarrassing. I guess I would have to deal with those dreams more now but it would be okay.

It had to be okay.

Anyway, I should probably stop thinking about Eric and Godric, for now at least. Why ? Simply because there was something wrong going on in Bon Temps. We were now all at Bill's but on the way to his house, we had watched a very strange show. The town was destroyed and people here were crazy. They even had black eyes. It was like we were in a very bad horror movie. Perhaps it was a joke but honestly, it was a little bit scary.

" What ? Maryann is at my house ? What the hell is she doing there ? " Sookie exclaimed and I stepped closer to her.

Maryann… I had met her at Merlotte's when I was still working there. She was strange but she didn't seem crazy or dangerous. Perhaps I had been completely wrong about her.

" I don't know but I've heard something about partying over at Maryann's. "

" I have to get there. "

" I'll come with you Sookie. "

Sookie look at me and frowned. I knew what she was going to say but honestly, it wasn't dangerous to go with her. Bill was here so it was safe, even if he wasn't as strong as Eric or Godric. Plus, if something went wrong, Eric and Godric would feel it and come for me. It was really fine.

" Alyssa- "

" - Bill is with us, Sookie. It's perfectly safe and I don't want to stay here. " I interrupted her.

" Sookie, you should let her come with us. She's right, I'm here and I will protect you two. "

My eyes opened wide. Was Bill really agreeing with me ? Would he really protect both of us if something happened ? That was unexpected but really great. Perhaps Bill wasn't that bad ?

" Okay. Come on, we'll take my car. "

Thankfully, Sookie's house was not far away from Bill's one and a few minutes later we arrived. Well, was this really Sookie's house ? There was something strange standing right in front of the house, I didn't know what it was but it was really disgusting. I didn't even want to know what it was made of.

Then that strange thing wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was inside Sookie's house. It was sheer chaos and it was just so dirty. Everything was also destroyed as if a tornado had occurred. I was really shocked…

Sookie's phone rang while Bill and I were looking around.

Then something caught my attention. It was a mask or something like that, I didn't really know what kind of object that thing was but it looked like the head of an animal and it had horns.

It made my blood run cold.

That thing looked exactly like the monster that had attacked me, at least the head of the monster. It was impossible right ? It couldn't be the monster that had attacked me, it was only a mask wasn't it ? No it wasn't and I knew it deep inside of me, I could feel that the monster who attacked me was in this house. And something told me that Maryann knew who that monster was and perhaps she was even controlling it.

" We have to get out of here. " Sookie said and Bill grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

We were ready to leave the house when Maryann appeared in front of us. I was honestly scared, I could help but think about the attack. This monster was here and he had already attacked me, he could do it again. I didn't want to feel that pain again.

" What are you doing in my house ? "

" This is not your house. " Sookie answered and she was right but I don't think that angering Maryann was the best thing to do.

She was scary and I took a step back, and strangely Bill and Sookie did the same thing. Bill was trying to scare Maryann or at least make her leave us alone but she didn't care, not at all. On the contrary, I think she was amused by him. And then her eyes fell on me. I knew I was in a deep mess right now.

" You are still alive. " She stated and was ready to touch me with his hand when Sookie grabbed her hand.

"You do not touch her. "

Before anyone had the time to realize what was happening, Maryann had pinned Sookie against the wall, her hand wrapped around her throat.

No, I couldn't let Sookie get hurt because of me. I never wanted her to get hurt because of me. I knew I had to do something so I grabbed one of Maryann's arm, trying to yank it away so she would release her grip on Sookie's throat. When I touched Maryann, she screamed and looked at me. I knew what she screamed, I was burning her and she didn't like that. She was going to let go of Sookie but she would attack me. I knew she would do this.

Thankfully Bill intervened before she had the chance to do anything and threw Maryann on the sofa.

I helped Sookie standing up and I was surprised because when I touched Sookie, I didn't burn her. It was exactly like when we were at the Fellowship of The Sun. I hurt the person who was threatening me but not the person I cared about. Then, there was no fire coming out of me, my skin was just burning the one who dared to attack me. This was a whole new thing for me and I wasn't sure I liked that because having fire coming out of me was much more useful.

"Sookie, Alyssa go now ! "Bill screamed and bit into Maryann's neck.

" Yes ! Ravage me ! Ravage me ! " She kept screaming as if she liked what was happening.

Bill wasn't.. On the contrary, there was something wrong with him. It was like Maryann's blood was poison. Sookie was helping Bill while Maryann was laughing like mad.

Then Maryann came in front of Sookie and I. " What are you ? " She asked and I think she was asking Sookie and I the same question.

" None of you business. " Sookie answered, putting her hand on Maryann's face. And suddenly, a bright light came out of her hand, pushing Maryann away.

What the hell was that ? I didn't know but we needed to get out of here quickly. Sookie and I helped Bill and we got out of the house, just in time to see Godric landing next to Sookie's car.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. We'll learn more about what an elemental is during the story, I really need to keep everything a mystery because I've planned something really great I think. Anyway, this chapter was a little bit hard to write because of the Maenad thing but I hope it's not that terrible. Tell me what you think about it.<em>

_I have a little bad news for you. I'm going to spend a few day in Paris at my bestfriend's. So I won't be able to post a new chapter next sunday. I'm really sorry about that, but I will post the new chapter as soon as I'm back and that's on wednesday the 27th I think. The next chapter is already written just so you know. I'll only post it when I'm be back, I think it's better that way. Then, I'll do my best to post another one very quickly. I hope you're not too disappointed._

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, Noxburry, kykyxstandler, scorpionattitude, Mistress Vixen101, Carlypso, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. It means a lot and I love to read them. It makes my day everytime I read one. I especially love long reviews._

_Anyway, please write me a little comment to tell me what you think about this chapter. Please review ?_


	26. Chapter 25

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25 :<span>

We were all in Sookie's car, she was driving while Godric and I sat in the backseat. He was furious at me and at Sookie I think. You could see anger written all over his face and he hadn't said anything to me or to Sookie, or even Bill.

I was trembling I was shocked and scared. The monster that attacked me lived in Sookie's house and Maryann probably controlled him. She was terrifying, she was also a supernatural creature. That was just so evident because her blood was poison for vampires. Bill was in a bad state because of that, because he tried to save Sookie and I.

I was thankful for what he had done, I hoped he would get better but for now, that wasn't really important… Well, it was but I had other things on my mind.

I was wondering why Godric was here alone… Where was Eric ? Why wasn't he here to save me ? He had felt my fear like Godric had but he just didn't come. Why ? I couldn't understand but I was truly hurt. Then, at least Godric came… And he was furious.

I had disappointed him, I knew it and I definitely didn't need to read his mind to know this simple fact. I should have never come with Sookie, I had been stupid but I really thought that everything would be fine. I could have never imagined that Maryann was crazy. I thought that there would just be screams because Maryann took Sookie's house.

I was just so wrong. In fact I was always wrong and once again I could have get seriously hurt because of my stupidity. Godric knew this and that was why he was probably angry. I was always getting in trouble and he had always to come and save me. I was a burden for him.

" What happened ? " Godric asked coldly and I looked outside the window.

I had never ever heard him talking like that. He was scary and I just felt so small. Now, I was realizing how powerful he was, how easily he could kill me. I mean, he was two thousand years old and he was a vampire. As much as I loved him, I knew he could kill me in a heartbeat if he wanted. He wouldn't do it but still.

Then, he was terribly furious… And now, I wanted to avoid Godric's gaze. In fact, I wished I could be invisible right now. I didn't want to look at him and see what he was thinking about me. I would surely cry if I looked at him right now. He meant so much to me and disappointing him like that was making me feel guilty and sad.

" Maryann… Bill tried to drink from her but she liked that. She's the one who attacked you the other night Alyssa. I saw that in her mind. She's the monster. "

" What ? But she… She looks so human. " I muttered, not really believing what Sookie was saying.

Then I knew she was right. Sookie was a telepath and I don't think it was possible to lie to someone who could read your mind. There was also the fact that Maryann was surprised to see me alive and the fact that I was uncomfortable around her. Even if I was completely healed from that attack, when I was around Maryann, it was like I could feel claws on my back. It was unpleasant but now everything made sense.

Maryann didn't control the beast, she was the one who attacked me.

She was a monster and she could have killed me…

" Clearly she's not. »"Bill stated and I noticed that he seemed better.

Well that was probably because Sookie had let him drink from her while she was driving. That was a little bit dangerous but everything went fine so I guess I shouldn't complain.

Then, I noticed that Godric wasn't saying anything and I dared to look at him. Thankfully, he wasn't looking at me, in fact he stared blankly at the road. What did he have in his mind ? I honestly wished I could read his mind right now.

" Miss Stackhouse, stop the car. " Godric ordered and strangely Sookie pulled over. " Thank you. Now, Alyssa you're coming with me. I'm bringing you with me at Fangtasia. "

I nodded, knowing that it was better like that. I would be safe with Godric and Eric but then, for the very first time, I didn't really want to be alone with Godric. I was afraid of what he would say to me. I could already feel my heart breaking. I probably deserved what was going to happen but I honestly thought nothing would happen back then…

" Godric, we'll let you know once we got rid of Maryann. " Sookie calmly said and I was surprised at how confident she was.

I honestly didn't think it was easy to get rid of Maryann. Vampires couldn't do anything against her since her blood was poisonous. What was more powerful than a vampire ? Nothing. A small voice inside my head was telling that perhaps I could help them since I had burned Maryann's arm but honestly I had been very lucky. Plus, I didn't really want to get involved with that, I didn't want to get hurt and honestly, Godric would never let me help them.

He was already too angry at me and I didn't need to make it worse. I just needed to apologize.

Bill got out of the car, quickly followed by Godric and I.

" By chance, you don't know what Maryann could be ? " Bill asked but Godric didn't answer, instead he just took me in his arms and flew away, leaving a probably dumbfounded Bill Compton.

I would have laughed, honestly… But right now, I just wanted to forget everything and hide. I would give anything to stop attracting trouble and stop being so stupid. If only I had decided to stay away from Sookie's house. Why couldn't I be clever for once ?

" I'm sorry Godric. " I whispered as we were flying towards Fangtasia.

Godric's eyes were set on me and his stare was really cold. I don't think he had ever looked at me like that.

" I just can't believe it Alyssa. Do you have a death wish ? You know you're in danger, you know you should stay out of trouble but what do you do ? You just entered the lion's den. Eric and I can't protect you if you keep doing this. "

Eric, he wasn't even here so I didn't understand why Godric was mentioning him. Honestly, I still didn't understand why he wasn't here. Well, he probably had better things to do than saving me, he probably had some fangbangers to entertain, I thought bitterly. I already knew that I was just a toy for him, or a pet as vampires used to call their human but I really thought that I was more than that for Eric. He had killed for me, he cared a little bit for me, I was sure about that… So why wasn't he with me ?

" I'm sorry. I've never thought it would be dangerous. Plus Bill was here and I knew that if by chance it went wrong, you and Eric would save me. "

Okay, I was digging my own grave right now. I should probably throw myself in it, it would make things much easier.

" It's not because we share a bond that you can do whatever you want. Next time, something will happen during daylight and no one will save you. "

Godric was right, completely right. I was completely stupid and I regretted it. " I'm sorry Godric. "

The rest of the flight was silent and incredibly uncomfortable for me. Godric wasn't even looking at me and it hurt. Being ignored was worst than being reprimanded. Then, I probably deserved it. Godric wanted to teach me a lesson.

Godric finally landed not far away from Fangtasia and I wasn't really eager to get there. I could deal with Godric's reproaches but with Eric's one, it would be completely different. I prevented me from crying when they came from Godric but with Eric… I knew I would cry. Why ? Because Eric wasn't as nice as Godric was. Godric knew how to talk without being aggressive and without hurting me intentionally. Eric was not like that.

" Godric… I- Why were you alone when you came ? " I asked that terrible question. I wasn't sure I wanted the answer but it would be easier if the answer came from Godric instead of Eric.

" He needed to take care of some important things. He knew what was happening but he also knew that you'd be safe with me. Don't reproach him anything, Alyssa. " Godric snapped at me.

Okay… I think I should just stop talking right now. It was better like that and I didn't need to embarrass myself even more; Godric knew that I was angry at Eric for not coming but apparently Eric had his own reasons. Even if I didn't really believe Godric.

We finally came in Fangtasia and Eric was immediately in front of us, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards his office. Godric was not following us and that scared me. Eric slammed the door and literally threw me on the couch.

" What did you do this time ? Couldn't you stay out of trouble for one single night ? " He screamed at me and I was pretty sure that everyone in the bar could hear him, and no one needed to be a vampire for that.

" I'm sorry, I- "

" -Shut up, Alyssa. Don't say anything, I don't want to listen to your pathetic apologies. "

That hurt because I was truly sorry. I was feeling guilty and Eric knew it.

" You're going to stay here until Godric and I decide that it's safe for you outside. Tomorrow night we'll start your training. "

I could only nod. It wasn't like I could refuse. Right now, I should just obey him as much as I hated to do this.

" Ginger will bring you food during the day and you will not leave the bar. " Eric finished and left the room leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>After Eric's leaving, I fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by Ginger. And now, it was daylight and I was really happy that vampires weren't awake. I think I needed some time alone to think about everything. Well, I wasn't completely alone since Ginger was here but I wasn't really talking with her. I wasn't ignoring her but I wasn't very friendly. That poor woman didn't deserve to be treated that way because she was really nice but I didn't want to talk.<p>

I think she probably understood after a few minutes… She left me and left the bar to bring me some food.

And I was finally alone.

I just didn't know what to do tonight when Eric and Godric would be here. Something told me that they would still be angry and I was afraid of « training » with both of them. I was afraid of getting hurt… I was pretty sure that Eric would be really hard on me but what about Godric ? I didn't know but since last night, I just didn't know what to think.

I trusted Godric, I couldn't deny it but I had disappointed him greatly and I felt like he would hold it against me.

Then, it wasn't like I could do something to change his opinion about me. I could apologize, I could beg him for forgiveness it wouldn't change anything. If he didn't want to forgive me than I couldn't anything except trying my best to stop attracting trouble right ?

Trouble… I was wondering what Maryann was and why she was in Bon Temps. I didn't even know what she was but she could transform into a terrible monster with horns and claws… And I thought that I was a monster by being an elemental. At least, I didn't turn into a beast and I didn't attack humans.

I just hoped that Sookie and Bill would find a way to make Maryann leave or get rid of her. And I hoped that they would be alright. Sookie was my friend and I didn't want her to get hurt. And then I had to admit that I didn't want Bill to get hurt. He had tried to protect us and I was really thankful for that. I could have never imagined that I would say that.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Great, Ginger was back and I would have to endure her constant talking and her high-pitched voice. I looked at the door, only to see that Ginger was not alone. I would have screamed at her for letting someone inside since it could be dangerous but seeing Sam and two little children reassured me.

Then, what were they doing here ? Why did Ginger let them in ?

" Sam, what are you doing here ? " I asked and stood up while Ginger was trying to avoid my gaze. I wasn't going to scream at her but I think that she expected me to. Eric probably yelled at her all the time. Poor woman…

" What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be in Dallas with Sookie ? " He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

Oh, yes I was now remembering that he didn't trust me. He was probably thinking that I had done something to Sookie. Great, as if I needed to have Sam on my back right now.

" Sookie is in Bon Temps. We came back yesterday and found the whole town going crazy. We went at Sookie's and Maryann was here. She's… " I stopped, catching a brief glance at the children. They didn't need to hear me saying that there was a monster in town. " Godric came and brought me to Fangtasia. Ah you probably don't know who Godric is but he's Eric's maker. So here I am. And you what are you doing here ? "

" I need Eric's help with Maryann. "

My mouth fell open. Sam was asking for a vampire's help. He hated vampire and Eric… Well he was a truly annoying vampire and something told me that he would never help Sam… Then, perhaps since Maryann nearly killed me the other night, he would help Sam.

" Oh okay. Well he's resting but he will be up in a few hours. "

" We'll wait. "

I nodded and sat down again. Sam walked towards me with the two children. They were really nice and I think I had already seen them somewhere. They were probably from Bon Temps and Sam was probably trying to protect them from whatever was happening back there.

Anyway, the rest of the day was a little bit awkward. Sam and I were not really friends and even if we had tried to talk, it always ended in a deep and long silence. Then, there were the children. I wasn't really comfortable around children, they didn't bother me but I guess I didn't have what they called maternal instinct.

And finally, it was nighttime and every vampire in the room woke up. And when they arrived, they were a little bit surprised by what they found.

Eric and Godric immediately shot me a death glare. For once I didn't do anything and I wanted them to know it. I probably deserved their anger for last night but right now, I was as white as snow.

" I have nothing to do with this, I swear. "

They believed me, I think. Well, at least they hadn't say anything to me. And there was one great thing about the fact that Sam was here, Godric and Eric weren't going to scream at me for my stupidity, at least for a little while.

" What are you doing here ? " Eric asked as he came and sat next to me so that he was facing Sam and the children. Godric did the same thing and now I was sitting between both of them. How lucky was I ? That was a little bit mean to think this but I just wished I was not here once again.

" I need your help with Maryann. She's a maenad. "

A maenad ? What was that thing ? I had never ever heard about something like that, and I probably wasn't the only one because Eric raised his eyebrows.

" Why should I help you shifter ? "

Shifter ? Why was he calling Sam a shifter ? What was a shifter ? I must have missed something about Sam. I wanted to ask Eric or even Godric about that but I think I need to wait for that. There were more important things to talk about.

" Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need. "

If he didn't do this for Sam or anyone else, perhaps Eric could do this for me. I think he cared enough about me to do this and I think that if he really wanted me to be safe, he would do this. After all, he had said it himself, I wasn't going to leave Fangatasia until it was safe for me. What was the only way for me to be safe ? Make Maryann leave or get rid of her. So I really think that Eric should help him, or even Godric.

I was ready to beg Eric for his help when he opened his mouth.

" Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse ? "

It was like someone had slapped me, I just couldn't believe what Eric had just said. He wanted Sookie. I already knew it but he wanted her more than anything. He would only help Sam for Sookie, if he could have Sookie.

It hurt. It was like someone had stabbed me through the heart. Well, I was probably overreacting because it wasn't that terrible but I felt betrayed… First, Eric preferred to save Sookie instead of me during the bombing Dallas and now… Now, he was clearly saying that he wanted her… He wanted her to be his and he would get rid of me as soon as he had her. I was nothing to him and he didn't want to get rid of Maryann for me…

Of course I still had Godric but it wasn't the same thing, even if that was hard to admit. I wanted Eric to desire me, even if I was ashamed to admit it. That was probably why it hurt so bad and that was probably why I could feel myself slowly losing control of my own body. I needed to leave Eric's side. I didn't want him to see me like that because of him, he could already feel me and that was enough. I was already humiliated enough.

I stood up, ready to leave when Godric caught my wrist.

" Where are you going ? " He asked, gently but I could faintly hear a reprimanding tone in his voice. No, I couldn't deal with Godric angry at me right now.

" Bathroom. " I lied and he let go of my wrist.

I think he knew that I was lying but I think he also knew that I wasn't going to leave the bar. So instead of going to the bathroom, I decided to go to Eric's office. That was the only place where I could be alone for a brief moment. Then, I had to quickly look at Eric but he was completely ignoring me and continued to talk with Sam, as if I didn't exist, as if he couldn't feel me.

On my way to Eric's office, I couldn't hold my back tears and when I was finally inside, I fell on my knees and cried. Why was I not enough for Eric ? Why was I so attached and attracted to Eric ? Why was I reacting like that ?

* * *

><p><em>So I'm back from Paris and I'm really really tired. I will try to write as much as I can during the next few days. Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter. The next one will be rather sad I think and I'll post it sunday so you won't have to wait too long this time.<em>

_A huge thanks to Mistress Vixen101, kykyxstandler, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. _

_Also, a special thanks to Shananagans12 for your review ! I know that Bill protecting Alyssa seemed weird but he could have been lying... You're not demanding, don't worry. I really love to read your reviews, they make me really happy and I'm always excited to read them. I hope that you liked this chapter and I also hope that you'll like the next one !_

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment please. I really want to know your opinion about this chapter, I know it's probably a filler chapter but well. Please review ?_


	27. Chapter 26

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26 :<span>

I didn't know how long I had been staying in Eric's office alone but I guess it didn't really matter right now. I only knew that I was now sitting on the ground, my back against the wall and my hands around my knees. I was still crying and I didn't think I had ever stopped crying.

It was ridiculous, I was just pathetic. I was crying because of a stupid vampire who didn't care about me the way I thought he did, the way I wanted him to. I knew he cared about me in his own way, but it wasn't enough for me.

I think I liked Eric more than I thought and it was really hard to admit it, to admit my feelings for him. It wasn't right to feel that way toward him and especially considering the situation. I didn't love Eric, I was pretty sure about that but I couldn't deny that I felt something for him. I also knew that my feelings for him had nothing to do with his blood.

Of course, his blood was making me attracted to him but there was more. Eric had a soft side, he was not that cold vampire he wanted to appear. He could feel, I had seen it. He cared a lot about Godric, he was broken when Godric wanted to meet the sun but when Godric decided to live, Eric was so happy.

When I thought about it, I realized that I truly wanted Eric to like me and perhaps to want me more than Sookie. I thought that after everything we've been through, after what he had done for me, he really really liked me.

I guess I was completely wrong because I would never be enough for him. I was simply a little freak he wanted to keep because of what I could do.

He cared a lot about Sookie, he cared more about Sookie than he cared for me. I even think that he wanted her, not only because of her telepathy but because she was beautiful and because he probably liked her. Sookie was my friend but right now I was extremely jealous of her.

She had Eric's attention even if she was already with Bill. Her power was not dangerous like mine was. She was not a strange creature called elemental, she was just a simple telepath. And she was very strong and sometimes awfully stubborn but everyone seemed to like her, everyone seemed to like her personality. I wasn't that lucky unfortunately.

I was trying to be strong but I clearly wasn't and I think I was too carefree and reckless for my own good, which was probably why even Godric was starting to dislike me. I was losing the only one who really cared about me because of my stupidity.

Then, I was a complete freak. Honestly, an elemental ? I still couldn't believe that this was exactly what I was. I was still in the dark about what it meant to be an elemental. Perhaps I should search for more information about elementals on internet. I'm sure I could find something. If only I could be something else, if only I could be someone else, someone like Sookie perhaps.

That wasn't fair… I didn't deserve what was happening. I knew I wasn't perfect, but I wasn't a terrible person and even if I made mistakes, I didn't deserve that. I just wanted to be as lucky as Sookie, I just wanted Eric to want me like he wanted Sookie.

Was it really too much to ask ? It probably was and I shouldn't want this. I should hate Eric for what he was making me feel. I should hate Sookie for being so perfect in Eric's eyes but I couldn't because she was my friends and because she had been there for me. Plus, it wasn't like she was very fond of Eric. Then, I couldn't hate Eric. I was incapable of hating him completely because of everything he had done for me and I hated myself.

I was just angry and hurt, more than ever. I didn't think anyone has hurt me so deeply. There was no word to describe what I was feeling. I was losing my mind because of him and he didn't care, he didn't care that I was crying, he didn't care that he hard hurt me…

He was just playing with me by having those strange mood swings when it came to me. He didn't have to make me endure this sick, twisted game, he could just forget me. I could become Godric's so Eric could still use my power and everything will be much easier for everyone.

I was just tired of this chess game with Eric. I just wanted him to be sincere and stop keeping lines blurry. I was too young to really understand everything, perhaps I was the one to blame for what was happening to me.

I should have been more careful around Eric, I should have stayed on my guards around him. I should have known that he would mess with me. I should have known that he would leave me crying in the dark, I should have known that Eric was not good for me, I should have run away from him because now I was just another broken girl with tired and lifeless eyes.

The door opened quietly and someone came in. It was not Pam but it could be either Eric or Godric. I didn't want to see anyone right now because I was much better alone. No one could see me crying, no one could see that I was so pathetic. Plus, I didn't want to face Godric or even Eric's anger for last night event. It would be too much, I couldn't deal with that.

I just wanted to disappear and forget about everything but that other person, vampire in the room didn't want to leave me alone. Instead, he knelt in front of me and when I finally looked up, I met Godric's eyes.

At least, it wasn't Eric. That would have been too embarrassing and terrible. Eric would have enjoyed to see me so pathetic, he would have loved to see me crying because of him. He could already feel me but I'm sure it wasn't enough for him, he wanted more but then he wasn't here, thankfully.

" Just go away and leave me alone. " I whispered, hoping that Godric wouldn't be too angry at me. I didn't want to be mean to him, but I think it was better if I was completely alone for now. I was also pretty sure that he was going to lecture me again.

" I'm not going to do this, Alyssa. " Godric said and slid down beside me.

We sat silently with on another for quite a while, I was just staring at the wall. I was afraid of looking at Godric, at least he was nice enough to stay silent. Well, he was probably waiting for me to say something. That was very kind.

I guess I should probably say something, anything. I could apologize again for my stupidity last night but I think I had already done that enough. There was nothing else I could say or do.

" Where is he ? " I asked, referring to Eric. I was expecting him to come here very soon, to say something incredibly mean to me or he would probably just throw me out of his office because he needed to do whatever he wanted with a fangbanger.

I really needed to stop thinking about him… I really needed to stop getting so jealous because that was exactly what Eric wanted and I didn't want to continue this game. I needed to put an end to this shit, even if I didn't know how. It wasn't I could control my feelings for him. I couldn't turn off my emotions like that, I wasn't a vampire.

" He's gone for now. He decided to help Sam and went to see Sophie-Ann, the vampire queen of Louisiana. He thinks she might know something about Maenad, at least more than I do. "

He didn't decide to help Sam, he decided to help Sookie; That was completely different. He wanted to do everything for Sookie. At least, he was gone and that was a good thing. I would be far way from him for a while.

" What do you know about Maenads, what is it ? " I asked, at least asking about what Maryann was distracting me from everything else.

" In Greek mythology, maenads were the female followers of Dionysus and they were waiting for their God to come. That's all I really know about them, or rather that's all you have to know about them. You shouldn't worry about Maryann, I'm sure that soon she'd be dead. "

I was not the strangest creature in a world, I thought. That was really crazy because if Godric was right, Maryann was probably older than Godric. No wonder why she was going insane.

At least I was far away from her. She couldn't attack me and hurt me anymore and I was glad about that. Even if I didn't really want to be at Fangtasia, I was safe here. I was safe with Godric. I leaned my head over on his shoulder and sighed, feeling more at ease with every moment. He didn't seem really angry anymore at me and that was rather great. I didn't need him to listen to more reproaches.

" Why were you crying Alyssa ? " Godric asked.

That was so hypocrite to ask me this question. Godric already knew what I was crying, he could feel me; He knew exactly what I was feeling. Was he trying to torture me ?

" I think you already know that answer. " I answered coldly.

Godric didn't deserve to be treated like that but I couldn't help myself.

" Alyssa, it's not what you think. Eric cares about you. "

He probably cared about me, but not enough. That was why I was hurt, and I think that Godric didn't really understand me.

" He wants Sookie. Why does he want her so much ? Why am I not enough ? " I muttered. And here I was thinking again about Eric and Sookie but I wasn't going to cry again. I was pretty sure that my eyes were still red and puffy from crying, so I didn't need to make it worse. And I just didn't want to cry in front of Godric, at least not because of Eric.

" Alyssa, it's really not what you think. "

I shook my head, lifting my head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, I was angry because Godric was blind. It was exactly what I was thinking. I was not enough for Eric, he would never ever like me the way he liked Sookie. Godric knew it, after all he could feel every single emotion his child felt. I'm sure he was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

" You and I both know that I'm right. I just don't understand why Eric is so determined to keep me as his. Why can't he just let me go ? And don't tell me that it's for my protection because that would be a lie. If I was yours Godric, then I would be protected too. Why can't I be yours Godric ? It would be much easier for everyone and I wouldn't have to deal with Eric. "

Godric's eyes were piercing right through me and I truly didn't know what to think. Perhaps he didn't want me to be his, perhaps I wasn't good enough to be his… Perhaps he didn't want to deal with an elemental. It hurt to think that I could be wrong about Godric, my friend.

" Alyssa, you are Eric's and Eric is concerned about you. I just wish you could understand that. Of course he has a strange way to show it, but he cares a lot about you, he cares more about you than he cares about Sookie Stackhouse. Tonight, he was just trying to anger you. "

Tonight he was once again playing with me and I wasn't going to change my mind. There was nothing Godric could say that would make me change my mind.

" I guess he succeed, he even hurt me. Isn't that great ? Isn't that what he wanted ? " I stood up, facing Godric, my hands on my hips. He was defending Eric, even if he was an asshole. How could he do this knowing how much Eric had hurt me ?

" Alyssa- "

" -No please, don't. Don't say anything, I don't want to listen to anything, especially if you're going to say that it wasn't Eric's intention or anything like that in fact. I don't want to hear anything about Eric. " I interrupted him while he stood up.

His face wasn't showing any emotion, he was just staring blankly at me. I hoped that he wasn't going to try to convince that Eric hadn't wanted to hurt me. I knew that it would be a lie because I'm sure that Eric wanted to hurt me.

" I think we should go in the basement and practice your power."

* * *

><p>I followed Godric in the basement when he told me that we were going to practice on my power. I wasn't very fond of that idea because I knew we were not going anywhere. I hoped that I would make come progress. With Godric, it would be easier than with Eric right ? Godric was more patient, Godric was better than Eric.<p>

Then, nothing was happening.

Godric was now telling me to concentrate, to imagine that I was burning, to imagine that the fire were here, inside of me, everywhere. That was just bloody stupid and it only made me laugh. That was completely ridiculous, it didn't work like that. And I felt really stupid.

" Alyssa, just do it. Close your eyes and concentrate."

I sighed, perhaps I could try. Even if I was pretty sure that it wouldn't work, I could do it for Godric. He would be very disappointed if I didn't do it. And that would be very mean to refuse to do anything. Godric was just trying to help me and it wasn't like I had something else to do. And if that could prevent me from thinking about Eric, I would do it.

" Trust me. " Godric said and came behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. " You can do it. "

Godric just seemed so confident, he believed in me. He was probably the only one because I knew that nothing was going to happen.

I still decided to close my eyes and I pictured a fire. I tried to imagine that deep inside of me, there was this fire, the one that had saved me countless time, the one that killed that vampire or burned that man at the Fellowship and Maryann.

Slowly I could feel myself getting warmer. It was like I could feel it, I could feel the fire. That was strange, really strange because it had never happened when I was completely relaxed, when I was completely safe. Then, if it was really working, that was just so great because that meant I could probably control it, that meant I was not a lost cause.

Then, there was just one little problem right now. I was starting to get really warm and Godric was with me, he could even feel his hands on my shoulders. He could get hurt if he stayed behind me, if his hands stayed on my shoulders, I would burn them unintentionally. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want to hurt him.

" Godric, you should stay away from me. " I said and I was completely panicked. My whole body was trembling for fear of hurting him, or worst.

" I'm not going anywhere Alyssa. " He calmly said and gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

He needed to leave, he needed to stay away from me.

" I'm going to hurt you, Godric please leave. "

" You're not going to hurt me, Alyssa. Everything's going to be okay, keep your eyes close and feel your power. "

Oh yes I could perfectly feel my power, I could feel myself burning, my skin was getting warmer as the seconds passed, my right hand was the hotter part in my body, it was coming here…

" Godric please, I don't want to hurt you I- "

" -You didn't hurt Eric at the Fellowship, so you're not going to hurt me now. " Godric interrupted me. How could he be so sure about that ? How could he trust me ? I was uncontrollable. " Now raise your hand and stay concentrate. "

I did as I was told. My hand was trembling, I was afraid of what I could do. I could only hope that I wouldn't hurt Godric, I would never forgive myself and Eric would kill me if something happened to his maker because of me.

" Now, open your eyes. "

My eyes fluttered open and my mouth opened when I saw what was happening. Just like the night I killed that vampire, there was fire coming out of my hand and hitting the wall in front of us. This was incredible, Godric had made me do this. He knew how to help me controlling my power, he was proving me that I could decide when I wanted the fire to appear.

" It's… " I couldn't even talk, this was just wonderful and I could feel tears of joy in my eyes.

This was the first time, the fire was coming when I wanted him to and I wasn't even hurting anyone. I hadn't hurt Godric.

" Now, imagine that this is a small flame, imagine that it can fit in your small hand. "

I continued to listen to Godric's advice and slowly, there, in my small hand was a little flame. A few seconds later, it disappeared but I still couldn't believe what I had done. I was completely speechless. Perhaps I wasn't really a monster, perhaps I could really learn how to control myself, perhaps I could learn to defend myself against anything and anyone. I wanted to believe that with Godric's help I could become stronger.

The strangest thing about this whole thing was the fact that it was the first I was training with Godric, and I succeed. It was just impossible… I had spent so many nights with Eric trying to control before we went to Dallas and I never succeed. I think I was starting to understand why. Eric always tried to get me angry, he knew that my wrath controlled the fire, he didn't care that I could control it using another way. He just didn't care while Godric knew how to help me. He knew exactly what to say or do to make me progress. It was because of him that I did it, that was why it worked during the very first training session.

Now, I knew that I just needed to spend more time with Godric doing this.

" That was incredible, Alyssa. " Godric whispered, his hands leaving my shoulders.

I turned around and threw my arms around him, encircling his body, my head buried in his chest. " Thank you so much Godric. I-I did it with your help. How did you know that it would work ?"

" You still have a lot to learn, Alyssa. It didn't really last very long but we're going to work on it. "

He was right. He didn't last very long, only one or two minutes but it was still fantastic. I knew it could only get better.

I lift my head from his chest and stared at him. I knew I could count on Godric, I knew I could trust him. I knew he would always be here for me. I knew he would never hurt me like Eric did.

When our eyes met, I think he was probably reading my mind because he smiled at me. At this very moment, I felt happier than ever and I had nearly completely forgotten about Eric and Maryann.

* * *

><p><em>I truly hoped you liked this chapter. I can already tell you that we'll have some great moments in the next chapters.<em>

_A huge thanks to MissAriaEinar, AJ Lee Rhodes, Carlypso, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. I also want to thank everyone who add this story to their favorites, it really means a lot !_

_To answer B-Rock525's questions, well you'll get these answers in the next chapter. It's going to get extremely complicated for everyone. I hope you will like it._

_As always, please don't forget to leave me a little comment, it's really easy and it makes me want to write. I also love to know what you think about my story and my character, your opinion is really important. So please review ?_


	28. Chapter 27

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27 :<span>

I was feeling so much better after spending time with Godric, after practicing my power with him, not only because for the very first time my fire worked when I wanted it to but rather because I was with Godric. He was making me feel so good, so safe and he wasn't playing with me like Eric was. Godric was really someone I could spend the entire night talking with. He knew how to make me feel comfortable.

And right now, I was completely happy because I was still with him but this time we were in Eric's office, alone. Eric was still not back and that was making me extremely happy. I didn't want to see him, in fact I really wished he could leave me alone and stay where he was. That would be so much better for my sanity and for my heart.

I was still deeply hurt because of Eric. Even if Godric had made me forget about him for a while, I was still thinking about it. I kept imagining him with Sookie, I kept imagining saving Sookie instead of me. I was terribly jealous and that was awful because it was the very first time I felt like that because of someone. I had never been that jealous.

I was wondering something, what if one day he needed to chose between saving Sookie and saving me ? Who was he going to save ? I already had an idea unfortunately and I hated that. He would probably save Sookie because he knew that his maker could save me. That was probably why he decided to let Godric give me his blood. That was very useful for him when I thought about it.

Godric could save me and protect me while he was chasing Sookie, while he was doing who knew what for her. If Sookie was so important for him, and if he had done this, then I could become Godric's, that would be so much better. I couldn't help but think about becoming Godric's. I wanted to, because that meant Eric could never hurt me, he couldn't do what he wanted with me. I wouldn't be his little puppet anymore. It wasn't like he wanted to be here for me when I needed him to, Godric on the other was always here.

" Godric, I want to be yours. " I firmly said, determined to become his.

Godric sighed and leaned against Eric's desk. He was facing me, his arms crossed while I was sitting on the couch. I don't think he was really happy right now. I don't think he wanted me to be his and that hurt. I just didn't see why it was a problem. He had already saved me and protected while I wasn't his. It would make things easier, it would make things right.

" You are Eric's, Alyssa. How many times do I have to remind you this ? "

" I don't care. Eric is not here for me, but you are. You're the only one I can count on. I don't want to be Eric's and you know that I could be yours. You are Eric's maker, you can tell him to leave me alone. Please, just do it. "

It was really easy to become Godric's. Eric couldn't go against his maker's order, Godric just needed to say those words.

" I'm not going to take you away from Eric. He's my Child and you are his human. I respect him, I care too much about him and about you to do this. "

I was ready to say something, to tell him the same thing I had told him earlier that night but he was faster than me. I guess, I was a little bit predictable. Well, it was also very easy for him to know what I was going to do, he could feel me. Then, if he could feel me, he could feel how hurt I was, how much I needed to feel loved. Yes, I think I wanted to feel loved, I wanted to know that someone truly cared about me for who I was, not for what I could do.

Eric cared about me because of what I could do while Godric truly liked me for who I was.

" I know that you are hurt, Alyssa. I know how you feel about him but he is concerned about you. Eric is not good at showing his emotions and even if I can't deny that he might be obsessed with Sookie Stackhouse, I know how he feels about you. You just need to trust me and trust Eric. Why do you think he was so angry at you last night ? He was worried for you, and even more because he couldn't come with me. You've grown on him, Alyssa. "

I didn't believe Godric. I was sure he believed in what he was saying but I knew he was completely wrong. Eric wanted Sookie, he liked Sookie more than me. That was all. Godric was just blinded by his love for Eric. I was also pretty sure that Eric was definitely really good at pretending he cared about me, he had easily fooled Godric, his own maker. He was good, really good.

I just wished Godric could open his eyes. I just wished he could give me what I wanted, what I needed.

" I'm sorry about last night, Godric. " I said, trying to stop talking about Eric with Godric. I was going to get angry and I didn't want to, not because of some stupid vampire.

I would get angry at my only friend and Godric didn't need to endure my wrath. He was being so nice towards me, I couldn't hurt him.

" I know you are probably still angry at me for going with Sookie but I thought it was safe. "

" I know, Alyssa. I think you don't really understand why Eric and I were angry at you. You were reckless, you could have gotten hurt again and we can't allow that. I know that you could have never imagined that Maryann was dangerous but you need to be more careful. You are an elemental and you already have one vampire searching for you, you don't need to attract attention on you. You need to stay away from trouble. "

Godric was completely right. I already had enough problems, I should just stay away from trouble instead of trying to help my friend.

" Do you think you can stay out trouble ? "

I nodded and smiled. That was going to be hard but I could do this. It couldn't be that complicated and once Maryann was gone, everything would be perfectly fine for everyone and for me. I could go back to Sookie's and came here at Fangtasia to spend time with Godric and unfortunately with Eric too.

" I hope everything will be fine. I'm tired of all this crazy mess. " I said in a sigh.

Somehow, even if I wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, I knew that nothing would be okay. I felt like something else was going to happen soon. It was like we were all cursed or that this town and everyone living around attracted trouble. That was probably why I strangely ended up here.

" You shouldn't be worried, Alyssa. Everything will be perfectly fine after that. " Godric said and sat next to me.

He seemed so confident and I wish I could be like him. I needed to be more optimistic.

" Godric, I was wondering, why did you want to meet the sun in Dallas ? " I asked, a little bit afraid of Godric's reaction.

We had never talked about his desire to die and now was probably the best time to do so. I was alone with him and it was better like that, I didn't want to ask him this question while Eric was here. He would make things more complicated. Then, I hoped that Godric was going to give me answers. It was killing inside to know that he wanted to die.

I couldn't understand him. He was immortal, he was so powerful and he had Eric and I. We both cared about him, we both loved him. So why did he want to die ? It didn't make any sense.

" Alyssa- "

" -Godric, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I need to know, I need to understand why you wanted to leave us. " I interrupted him.

I didn't want to force him to explain me everything but I wished he could trust me enough to talk to me. I was here for him, he was my friend and even more than my friend. If I was being honest, I knew that I loved Godric more than I should, just like I knew I cared about his progeny more than I should too. Then, now wasn't the right time to think about Eric. I was tired of thinking about him.

" Alyssa, you have to understand that I've not always been the vampire you know. I've not always been so nice towards humans. You can't even imagine what I've done during those two thousand years. "

I knew there were many things I didn't know about Godric, I knew there were many things I never wanted to know when it came to Godric. It wasn't like I would stop being his friend or something like that but I just couldn't him imagine him as someone else, even if I knew that he was telling me the truth.

" I think I wanted to find forgiveness, I wanted to be in peace. "

It broke my heart to finally learn why Godric wanted to die. He felt guilty for everything he had done, he felt guilty for the ones he had killed. I couldn't understand him because I was not a vampire and I was certainly not two thousand years old. Then, everything was clearer.

" You have changed Godric. You protected humans in Dallas, you were kind and you saved many lives at the Fellowship. I think you're already forgiven. " I started, smiling brightly at him. " I'm glad you decided to stay alive. I don't know what I would do without you. "

I would probably go crazy because of Eric, I would probably be depressed all the time if Godric died in Dallas. then, he was alive and he was with me. I still didn't know why he decided to stay alive but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he was here.

" You would be fine without me, Alyssa but I'm happy to be alive. " Godric confessed and by saying those words, he was making me incredibly joyous. " Perhaps you should get some sleep now, it's late and you've used a lot of energy because of your power. "

It was true that I was feeling extremely tired but I just didn't want to sleep. I wanted to talk with Godric or just stay with him, doing nothing.

" Godric, I- "

" -You're tired, I can feel it. Just go to sleep. " He interrupted me and stood up. He wasn't going to change his mind and I knew that, so I guess I had to obey him.

" Will you stay with me until dawn ? I know it's probably not extremely fun to watch me sleep but I'd feel safer. "

Godric chuckled and that sound was just like a lovely song in my ear. I hadn't heard Godric laughing in a long time so that felt really nice to see him so happy, even more when I remembered last night and how angry he was. I guess, he wasn't that angry at me.

" I will, it's not like I'm extremely fond of Eric's bar. Too much fangbangers. "

It was my time to laugh. I was imagining all those crazy girls trying to catch Godric's attention; They had no chance. Godric didn't like those kind of person, I think that he was too respectful to feed from them. He wasn't even feeding from humans so there was nothing those fangbangers could offer him, except perhaps sex but I don't think Godric would have that kind of relationship with them. At least, I hoped so. I was not jealous but I couldn't imagine him with one of them, that would just be disgusting.

Anyway, there was just one thing I hoped…I wished that I wasn't going to dream about Godric or Eric tonight because that would truly be embarrassing.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start because someone had just slammed violently the door of Eric's office. What the hell was that ? It took me a few minutes to realize what was happening here. Eric was back and he was furious. His jaw was clenched, and he looked murderous.<p>

Okay, what was happening now ? For once, I was pretty sure that I had done nothing wrong, I had done nothing to get him angry. Why was I even wondering if I had done something wrong ? I didn't know but that was completely ridiculous and I was not going to be worried or stressed because of Eric.

I just couldn't believe it. He was just back and he was already making me fly off the handle. He hadn't even spoken.

" Eric, what's troubling you ? " Godric asked.

" Sophie-Ann knows about Alyssa, she knows about her power. " Eric growled while his fist ended up in the wall of his office. " Bill was there too, and he told her everything he knows about Alyssa. I'm going to kill him. "

I was frozen, scared. If I was right, Sophie-Ann was probably the queen Eric went to see to help Sookie, so that meant that now I would have to deal with another vampire wanting me ? That was impossible, that just couldn't be happening. I couldn't deal with that.

I lowered my head and stared at my lap. Why was I suddenly feeling cursed ? Why did Bill do this ? I knew he hated me, but I could have never imagined he would do something like that. Now, it was evident, he wanted me out of Sookie's life and he probably wanted me dead. Then, I was pretty sure that this was the only way he found to take revenge on Eric for tricking Sookie into drinking his blood. That was low but that was Bill Compton, Sookie's how so perfect vampire boyfriend.

" What does she know ? "

" Bill told her what Alyssa can do, thankfully he doesn't know what she is and he hadn't said anything about the vampire she killed when she arrived in Bon Temps. However, now Sophie-Ann is extremely interested. "

I knew that something was going to happen, I had this little bad feeling deep inside of me. If only I could have been wrong.

" Sophie-Ann may be a queen but she knows that Alyssa is yours Eric. She will not try to take her away, she's not that stupid. She also knows that I'm here. Nothing will happen. "

" She's already planning on coming here to meet Alyssa. " Eric said and he looked at me.

I could easily believe that he cared about me, that he liked me when he stared at me like that. I felt like I was the only one in his life when his eyes were on me. I could easily get fooled by him again but I wasn't going to. I knew that Eric was good at pretending and I just didn't want to get my hopes up again. I just needed to think about what he had said earlier and I wouldn't fall into his trap. Oh yes, I could already feel myself getting angry again. That was rather great for once.

" Then so be it, you shouldn't worry about that Eric. " Godric said and I was surprised at how calm he was. Perhaps he was right to be like that, perhaps I had nothing to fear. " Did you at least find a way to get rid of the Maenad ? "

" Bill was already here, I think he knows how to kill Maryann. I'm not getting involved with that mess. "

" Not even for your dear Sookie ? " I blurted out and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

Great, really great Alyssa. That was brilliant !

I should have never said that but I just said it. I think I wasn't even realizing that I was talking but at least, Eric knew how I was feeling. There was no point hiding it or trying to keep it inside of me since he could feel me. Perhaps it was better like, perhaps it could even become useful. I was going to confront Eric about his obsession with Sookie and about his attitude towards me. It was now or never after all.

" Is that jealousy I can hear in your tone Alyssa ? "

" Godric, could you please leave us ? I really wish to talk with Eric alone. " I turned my attention to Godric who was shaking his head. I couldn't read his mind but I was pretty sure that he thought this was a very bad idea. " Please Godric ? "

Reluctantly, Godric left us and I was surprised. He hadn't even argued but I guess that was because he could feel how much I wanted to be alone with Eric, how much I wanted to scream at Eric. Then, I knew that if something went wrong, Godric wouldn't be far away.

" I'm tired Eric and I'm sick of your games with me. You want Sookie, I get it but can't you just leave me alone ? You don't have to hurt me to get what you want. I want you to leave me alone. " I said as calmly as possible.

That was really strange because I was boiling with rage deep inside of me. I wanted to hurt Eric as much as he was hurting me.

" You are really jealous of her, aren't you ? " Eric stated as he leaned against his desk, doing exactly what Godric did a few hours ago. " Then, I'm wondering, why are you jealous ? Is it because you're feeling something for me, because you like me ? Probably. What do you think about this little theory ? "

I stood up and clenched my fists. Yes, I had feelings for him. I was not denying it, I cared about him, I liked him but I wasn't going to let him have fun with me because that was exactly what was happening.

Strangely, it seemed like he had forgotten this whole mess with Sophie-Ann. Oh yes, that proved he was really worried about me, I thought ironically.

" I'm not going to answer that question but I'm only going to ask you one thing. You want Sookie, so just stop hurting me because you find it fun. Since you don't care about me and since Sookie is the only one you're worried about, I want you to release your claim on me, I want to become Godric's. "

If Godric didn't want to ask Eric about that, I had only one choice, asking Eric.

I glared at Eric, whose face was priceless. He was shocked and he was pretending that he was hurt by my demand. I felt just so proud of myself right now. For the very first time, Eric was speechless and seconds later, his face was showing only one thing, anger. It was like he wanted to kill someone but I knew he wouldn't touch me. How could I be so sure ? Simply because Godric would intervene.

And now, I was just waiting for Eric's answer.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen ? I've planned so many things for this story, I'm really eager for you to read them. <em>

_A huge thanks to madamezou, Emzy2k11, a Guest, MissAriaEinar, caleb's babe, B-Rock525, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares and another Guest for their reviews ! Honestly, I was so happy when I read them. You just can't imagine how excited I am to read your reviews. It's really amazing ! I like to know what you think about every new chapter because sometimes it even gives me idea._

_Anyway, I also wanted to say that if you like Godric, I wrote a Godric/OC story and it's finished but I'm also writing a sequel. So if you're interested, you can read it ?_

_As always now, please don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this chapter and also about what you think will happen in the next one. Also, don't hesitate to ask me questions about what you want, I'll either answer at the end of the next chapter or by sending a PM. So, please review ?_


	29. Chapter 28

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28 :<span>

" You are mine, Alyssa and you will stay mine for the rest of your life. " Eric coldly said to me as he took a step forward.

Unconsciously I took a step back, afraid of what Eric could do to me. He looked just so scary right now. It was like he wanted to hurt me, or even hurt Godric because of what I had just said. I just didn't understand why he was reacting like that, why he was so possessive over me.

Perhaps he was just faking everything, he was really good at this.

Why was it so complicated for him to let me go ? Why didn't he want to let me go and to let me become Godric's ? I couldn't understand and a small part of me was starting to get scared because of Eric. I shouldn't be afraid of him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me or at least I hoped so. And even if he tried, I knew I could defend myself even if I didn't really want to hurt Eric.

Yes, even if he had hurt me, even if he wanted Sookie more than me, I just couldn't even imagine hurting him. That was ridiculous because Eric wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. Then, I was like that. I cared too much about him to hurt him intentionally.

Then, I was also angry at Eric for telling me that I would always be his. How could he even say that ? I was not an object. I was not some pet he could show off with. I knew that vampires were possessives but honestly, that was too much and that was ridiculous, especially since Eric wasn't even trying to deny the fact that he was very fond of Sookie.

Well, it wasn't like I had asked him any question about that but since he knew how I felt, he shouldn't play with me. He shouldn't be such an ass.

" I'm a free woman. " I exclaimed trying to appear strong in front of him. " You can't order me around, you just can't control and I should be able to decide who I belong to. "

Man, that was so lame. If I could just have a normal life, I wouldn't have to belong to anyone and that would be really great. Honestly this whole thing about belonging to someone was incredibly stupid. Then I was glad that it existed for my protection, even if it didn't really work the other night.

" You are not a free woman, Alyssa. You are mine and you will never ever be someone else's, not even my maker's. " Eric said, as he continued to make his way towards me, and suddenly, I found myself falling on the couch of his office.

That was a very clumsy move and before I had the chance to stand up again, Eric was in front of him. His hands were on my shoulders, preventing me from standing up and nearly hurting me. Eric's grip was strong and I think that it wasn't intentional for once. It hurt a little bit but a part of me wanted to believe that Eric didn't really want to hurt me physically, at least like that.

" Why can't I become Godric's ? Why is so important for you to possess me ? Am I some kind of trophy for you or am I just someone you want to have because it's distracting ? You have no right to take any decision for me. You are not my father, and not even my father can tell me what to do or chose things for me. "

It was so true. I was very independent or at least when it came to my parents. I had not been really rebellious when I was a few years younger but I think I was a little bit annoying sometimes. I had always thought I knew everything but in the end, I knew nothing and my parents were nearly always right. Then, now that I was twenty one, I think I had grown up and I knew that I could take my own decision.

And I wanted to become Godric's. I just wanted Eric to let me go.

" You are mine, Alyssa and that's all you have to know. "

" What ? Listen Eric, you just have no right to say that. You just have no right to keep me as your prisoner. Of course, you're going to tell me that I'm not a prisoner but I feel like it. " I started and I knew that I was exaggerating. I was certainly not a prisoner but I guess a little lie wasn't going to hurt anyone. " Now that Godric is here, I can be his. He can protect me better than you can. He cares about me, at least a little bit. He cares more about me than you care about me and if I have to belong to someone, I want to be claimed by someone who cares about me and who will not leave me alone to help or protect someone else. " I finished, referring to Sookie and the night Eric protected her instead of me.

I think I had good reasons to want to become Godric. I just hoped that Eric would understand. Come on, honestly, he could really let me go. I would still be at his entire disposal, I would still be here at Fangtasia and he would still be able to use my power.

" I can protect you too and that's exactly what I did the other night or have you already forgotten that ? Oh yes probably since you are so angry at me, or rather since you are just so jealous of Sookie." Eric's eyes were piercing right through me and he wore this arrogant little smirk. He just felt so powerful right now because we shared a fucking bond. " Yes I can feel how much you're jealous of her. Why is that Alyssa ? "

I was pretty sure he thought he knew everything but he didn't. He wasn't the only reason why I was jealous of Sookie… He was of course the main reason but still. Plus, Sookie was my friend and I liked her, even if she was very annoying sometimes. Then, Eric didn't seem to understand that I was also extremely angry at him and not only jealous. He didn't understand that I was hurt by his attitude.

" You know nothing Eric. Yes, you saved me the other night but you don't really care about me. I know that you want Sookie to be yours and I'm completely okay with that. " I paused, knowing that it was a lie. I was definitely okay with that but he didn't need to know. " So just forget about me and let me become Godric's. Why is it so hard for you ? Perhaps it's because you want to keep me to make Sookie jealous. "

I had probably found out why he wanted to keep me. Sookie hated the fact that I was Eric, but then she would never be jealous of that but Eric didn't believe that.

" Anyway, just let me go. "

I stared at Eric, determined to get what I wanted. He could see it in my eyes, he could feel it through our bond. Godric could feel it too when I thought about it and I still couldn't understand why he refused to ask Eric to let me go. He could do it and it wasn't like this decision was going to hurt anyone here. It was evident that nothing could hurt Eric, well except maybe if something happened to Godric or Pam.

" No and I will never change my mind. " He simply answered, clenching his teeth. " You are mine and that will never change. "

It was unfair. I was starting to understand that I would never get free from Eric, that I would never become Godric's. I wasn't desperate, I knew that Eric would protect me but I thought that being his meant something else. I thought that perhaps, something could happen between us… No, I couldn't think about that; It was just stupid and I didn't feel like that towards Eric.

Well, I was probably just too human, even if I wasn't human. I couldn't understand Eric because he was a vampire… I couldn't understand why he liked to torture me like that. Perhaps it was his little distraction, a game…

" Why are you so cruel ? I just don't understand Eric. " I said, shaking my head and using my arms to make Eric's hands leave my shoulders. Strangely he didn't even resist and I stood up. " You want Sookie, you want her to be yours, not me. "

No, I was not going to cry in front of Eric. I wasn't going to give him that pleasure. I had to stay strong otherwise he would always remind me of my moment of weakness. It wasn't really a weakness in my eyes, but Eric was a vampire, a cold vampire.

" You're acting like a child, Alyssa. "

He wasn't even denying his attraction for Sookie, he wasn't even saying something nice to me. He wasn't even being nice towards me. He could at least try to understand me. He could but he wasn't going to do so.

Eric was heartless.

I was tired of it, I was tired of him. There was no way I could change his mind, so the only thing I could do was leave. Of course, I wasn't going to leave Fangtasia but I was just going to spend some time here, away from Eric. I didn't know what time it was but I was sure that the bar was still full of humans and vampires.

Then, I didn't even reach the door. Eric caught my arm and made me look at him. " You're not going anywhere. You stay here. "

My mouth opened wide. I knew he wasn't going to release his claim on me and even if I hated it, I knew I had to accept it. Then, if there was one thing I would never ever accept was the fact that he was tying to control me. No one could do it and certainly not Eric. I was not his slave and even if I was his human, I didn't have to obey him.

" No ! You don't control me Eric and if you try to stop me, then you'll probably get burned."

I didn't want to hurt Eric, I was even pretty sure that I would never hurt him even if I tried. I could feel it, or rather I couldn't feel anything, no fire… Nothing, it was like it wasn't working when Eric was around me. I didn't know if it was a great thing. Of course, I didn't want to hurt him but I don't know. I just wished I could control it. Then, I thought about how it worked with Godric. Perhaps I should just try to concentrate but then… What if it worked and what if I hurt Eric or kill him like the other vampire ? I would never forgive myself and Godric would never forgive me.

" You and I both know that you can't control it and that you can't hurt me. You stay here. " Eric said and before I had the chance to realize what was happening, I was left alone.

Eric used his vampire speed to leave me and lock me inside his office.

That was unbelievable.

I made my way towards the door, hoping that it wasn't really locked but it was. So I started to hit the door, screaming at Eric to come back and open it. He didn't come back and so I started calling Godric.

He didn't come. Why ? Why wasn't he here ? I just didn't understand but perhaps that was because he wanted me to stay away from the bar for my safety. He could at least tell me that I had to stay here. I would listen to Godric because I knew he was concerned over me.

Then now, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get out of Eric's office and I was alone. So the only thing I could do was sleeping. I knew that I need it but I wasn't sure I could sleep after what happened tonight. Another vampire knew about my power and Eric was an asshole, what a lovely night.

* * *

><p>" We need to talk. " Eric Northman said to his maker as he passed by his maker.<p>

He was making his way towards the basement where he knew they could be completely alone to talk. Pam would take care of the bar and Alyssa was locked inside his office. They would be able to talk without getting disturbed and that was exactly what they needed.

After what happened tonight, Eric knew he had to make things clear with his maker. He was angry because Sophie-Ann knew about Alyssa, but he was even angrier because Alyssa wanted to become Godric's. She had no right to desire such a thing. She had no right to do this to him but then Eric had been very clear. He would never ever let her become Godric's. Alyssa was his and no one else's. She just needed to admit it.

Then, Eric couldn't help but wonder why she had asked him to become his maker's. He couldn't understand her desire to become Godric's. She had no reason to want this. Eric was even wondering if Godric had asked her to do this.

Eric knew his maker was fond of Alyssa. He knew he liked her. Was it love ? Certainly not, and that was something Eric was sure about. He knew his maker very well and there was no way he could love Alyssa.

That wasn't entirely true, not at all. In fact, if Eric was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure about what Godric felt anymore.

Godric had changed, that was evident. Godric was also hiding many things from him and Eric was pretty sure that it concerned Alyssa.

" She wants to be yours. Did you tell her that you wanted her to be yours ? " Eric asked his maker and turned around, facing him. They were alone in the basement, finally alone.

Eric was determined to get answers and he was determined to make Godric understand that Alyssa was his. Even if Godric was his maker, he wasn't going to share her, he wasn't going to let her become Godric's.

" I didn't Eric and you should know it. I would never do that to you. I know how much you care about her. "

Even if Eric wasn't going to admit it immediately, Godric could tell that Eric felt something for Alyssa. It was evident because he wouldn't react like that if he didn't.

Godric was very much aware of Eric's wrath, he could feel his child very well. He knew how angry he was and even how jealous he was. It was killing Eric inside to know that Alyssa wanted to be Godric's. Strangely, Eric was feeling the same way Alyssa was feeling because of Eric's obsession with Sookie Stackhouse. That was so ironic… They were both hurting each other, Godric knew it but he just didn't know how he could help them.

Of course, Godric cared about Alyssa, he would never deny it but he could never take her away from Eric. Godric respected Eric's claim because even if he knew that Eric wasn't going to admit it clearly, his child liked Alyssa, he cared about her more than he cared for any other human and that included Sookie Stackhouse.

Of course, Eric was a little bit obsessed with Miss Stackhouse and Godric knew it but it was just an obsession. Alyssa was more than an obsession for Eric and Godric could feel it. Eric had never felt that way towards a human.

" You like her and she… She wants to be yours. I will never let her go, Godric. "

Eric knew his maker was telling the truth but he just couldn't help himself. He needed to make Godric understand that Alyssa was completely his, even if his maker already knew it, even if Eric trusted his maker with his life.

" I know, Eric. Don't you trust me ? "

" What do you feel for her ? " Eric asked, nearly ignoring what his maker had just said. He needed to know exactly how Godric felt towards Alyssa.

Eric knew that Alyssa adored Godric, and Eric wasn't very fond of that idea. Of course, he was glad that they knew each others, he was glad that Godric decided to live thanks to her but he couldn't accept the fact that Alyssa might love Godric. Eric just couldn't imagine her with Godric, he just couldn't imagine Godric touching her. This simple thought was unbearable.

" I-I'm not really sure Eric. " Godric started, feeling the need to be completely honest with his child. Alyssa was special for him and he cared a lot about her, more than he had ever cared for a human." She makes me feel alive. " Godric admitted.

Godric's little confession made Eric fuming with rage. He loved his maker but he had no right to feel like that towards Alyssa.

" She is mine. " Eric snapped at his maker, knowing exactly what was hidden behind his maker's words. That was just so evident. " You can't have her. "

Even if Godric was trying to stay calm, he knew that soon he would lose control of himself if Eric continued to provoke him. Eric was being stubborn, he wasn't even listening to what he said before. How was that even possible to be so deaf ?

" I've already told you that I know she is yours, Eric. Stop being such an ass and listen to me. I like her, you can feel me but I will never take her away from you. "

" Good. " Eric replied coldly, knowing that he got the answer he wanted. He then started to make his way towards the stairs to go back to his bar when Godric grabbed his arm.

" We're not finished Eric. Now, you're going to listen to me. " Godric started, knowing that what he was going to say would surely make Eric angry but he just didn't care. " She's yours and I won't take her away from you but I want you to stop hurting her with your childish obsession with Sookie Stackhouse. If you don't, then you and I both know what I could do. "

Godric loved his child, he would always be on his side but this time, he just needed to make him understand that Alyssa was not like others humans. And Godric was ready to protect her against Eric's stupidity. Even if she wasn't going to admit it, Alyssa cared a lot about Eric and that was why she was so jealous of Sookie, Godric knew it, he could feel it.

" You are threatening me after telling me you would never take her away from me. I can do what I want, when I want Godric. "

" I'm tired of watching her crying because of you, Eric. You don't own her, she's not an object and you should just realize it. "

Eric growled, not wanting to listen to his maker. He could do what he wanted with his human.

" Stop hurting her. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think about Eric's attitude ? What were you expecting ? Are you disappointed ? What do you think will happen after that ?<em>

_In the next chapter, something really interesting and funny will happen. I got this idea a long time ago and I hope you will like what I have planned._

_A huge thanks to Winter Stryker, sailorangelmoon1, Doppelganger13, GloomDusk, Jupplyr, caleb's babe, Carlypso, chibichibi98, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. Once again, you are all so amazing. Your reviews make me so happy._

_All your questions will be answered in the next chapters when it comes to Alyssa's feeling or everyone's else's one. Isn't it exciting ?_

_Now, as usual, please don't forget to leave me a little comment. You know how much I love your comments; So please, review ?_


	30. Chapter 29

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29 :<span>

" I am not hurting her Godric. " Eric answered firmly. Why was Godric trying to intervene in his relationship with Alyssa ? Yes he cared about her but Eric wasn't hurting her.

She was just a weak and jealous girl, she was the only one to blame for whatever she was feeling. It wasn't like Eric could change it, it wasn't like he was the one to blame if she was so jealous of Sookie. Of course, Eric wanted Sookie, he wasn't going to deny it. The telepath was useful and the fact that she kept resisting him was thrilling for Eric but then, there was Alyssa.

Eric knew that Alyssa was someone special for him, even if it was extremely hard to admit. She was much more powerful than Sookie, that was probably why Eric wanted to keep her as his… Or rather that was what he kept telling himself.

" Yes, you are Eric and you know it. You could feel her tonight, she cried because of you. You have to stop this, she might not be human but she acts like a human, she feels like a human. "

Godric couldn't understand why Eric was still pretending that he didn't feel what he was doing to Alyssa. They shared a bond and the pain she felt because of him was extremely powerful. She had been nearly heartbroken because of him, because she thought Eric wanted Sookie more than her. She was wrong about that, so wrong but she was too stubborn to admit it.

" Godric, she- "

" - No, Eric. Don't say anything. I just want you to understand that you are hurting her and I want you to stop that. She doesn't deserve it. Of course, she can be extremely stupid but do you really think that hurting is a good way to make her change her attitude ? "

Eric didn't answer, there was just nothing he could say. Deep inside of him, he knew that Godric was completely right. He had felt Alyssa when he was flying towards Sophie-Ann's, he knew she was crying because of him and because of what he had said… If he went to Sophie-Ann's, it wasn't because Sookie Stackhouse could be in danger, not at all. He went there because he wanted to make sure there was a way to get rid of the maenad.

Eric knew she was the one who attacked Alyssa, he knew that monster hurt her and he couldn't accept this. He knew he had to do something against her. Then, Sophie-Ann didn't tell him anything instead she kept talking about the blood Eric had to sell for her and Alyssa.

Sophie-Ann knew what Alyssa could do because of Bill Compton. He had told her everything he knew about Alyssa to get revenge on him. And for the first time, Eric felt really bad. He wanted to protect Alyssa and yet because of what he had done to Sookie, she was in danger. He knew that Sophie-Ann would never try anything against him or her but there was a part of him worried because of this whole mess. They didn't need another vampire on Alyssa's back and certainly not Sophie-Ann. She wasn't really dangerous but it was annoying.

" I don't want to argue with you because of her, Godric. I think that you might be right but she needs to be more responsible and stop acting like a child and we both know that I am right on that point. "

" She'll learn to be more responsible Eric. We need to trust her more and you need to- "

" - I know and I'll do my best, but only because you asked me to do this. " Eric interrupted his maker, not wanting to listen to his reproaches again.

Perhaps he should change, perhaps he should try to be a little bit more comprehensive towards Alyssa. She had been through a lot during the last weeks, perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh on her. He couldn't deal with her if she cried, he couldn't deal with the pain he kept feeling coming from her. If he was being completely honest, it hurt him too, at least a little bit.

" Of course, it's only because I asked you to do this. " Godric said ironically. He knew that his child was lying. He couldn't hide his feelings towards Alyssa from his maker.

Godric was a little bit happier because somehow Eric was admitting he felt something for Alyssa. Perhaps he would soon do more and that was the only thing Godric hoped; A part of him wanted to see Eric and Alyssa together but then another part of him would be terribly jealous of that. It was the same part which wanted Alyssa for himself but he tried to ignore this thought. He could control himself…He had to.

" Is that all you wanted to say Godric ? " Eric asked, eager to leave the basement but suddenly he noticed something strange here in the basement.

A dark stain was on the wall… It was like a fire happened here or rather like Alyssa happened here. What the hell was that again ? What did she do this time ? Why hadn't she said anything ? Why hadn't Godric said anything ? Anger was raging inside Eric for the second time that night.

" What happened here ? " Eric asked, clenching his teeth.

He wasn't angry because the wall was burned, not at all, he could care less about the wall. He was furious because no one told him what happened here, no one said anything to him.

" Oh, you mean the wall ? " Godric started, smiling at Eric. " Alyssa burned it as you can see. We've started her training and it worked strangely. She was calm, she stayed concentrated and listened to me and then it happened. She controlled her power for a few seconds. "

Eric was frozen to the spot. He just couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe that Godric succeeded in making Alyssa control her power. It was impossible, incredible. Eric remembered how many times he had tried to make her control it when they spent time in the basement, it never worked. Of course, the fire always came at the some point but she had never succeeded in controlling it…

What the hell was different now ?

Only one thing was different. Godric was here with her, he was the one who helped her… Once again, Godric was doing something Eric couldn't… Once again, Godric knew how to act around Alyssa while Eric didn't. That was frustrating and Eric couldn't help but be jealous of his maker. He shouldn't feel like that, but he couldn't help himself.

Why couldn't she control her power when he was around her ?

" Good. Perhaps she'll be useful someday. " Eric said bitterly.

" Eric, don't be like that. Next time, you'll stay with her and it will work. You need to believe in her and you need to trust her. "

Godric could feel that Eric was somehow hurt because Alyssa controlled her power during a brief moment. Then, Godric knew exactly why she succeeded . She stayed concentrated, she felt safe and she didn't feel obliged to do anything. Godric knew his child very well, he knew how Eric could be and especially when things didn't go his way.

" You just don't understand Godric. "

" Trust me, Eric. I understand very well. Alyssa trusts you, she feels safe with you but only when you're not hurting her, only when you're not trying to make her jealous. I'm sure that she'll control her power with you. "

Godric knew deep inside of him that he was right. There was also another thing he was sure about when it came to Alyssa. One day, she could control her power very well. She was an elemental and even if Godric didn't know many things about elementals, he knew that they were powerful creatures. He knew that Alyssa could become extremely powerful. After all, she could create a fire in her small hands.

" I wish you're right Godric. " Eric confessed, knowing that if Alyssa couldn't control her power with him, he would take it very badly because it worked with Godric. " Godric, there's something I want to ask you. "

There was one simple question that was burning Eric's tongue when it came to Godric since Dallas. Eric was more than happy that his maker decided to live but he just didn't know why he chose to live while he was so determined to die.

" Why did you decide to stay alive ? Is it because of Alyssa ? Is it because she told you she loved you ? "

Eric knew exactly what Alyssa told Godric when they were on the roof because Godric simply told him but then he never explained his sudden change of mind.

" She's one of the reason I decided to stay alive, but not the only one Eric. I knew that I couldn't leave you alone, leave you two alone. "

Eric eyed his maker suspiciously but he knew Godric wasn't going to say anything else. He just needed to wait for the time his maker was ready to tell him more about his decision. Then, at least Godric thought about him when he changed his mind. That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

" What the fuck is this, Pam ? " A rather angry Eric Northman asked as he was looking at his human, dancing awkwardly with vampires, here, in Fangtasia, in a cute little black dress Pam had probably given her.

" I think that this is your human being drunk and dancing. I must admit that I like her better that way. She's less annoying and so much funnier. "

Eric glared at his child. He just couldn't believe that she was joking. A vampire here could recognize Alyssa, a vampire here could know what she could do and Pam was thinking having Alyssa drunk was funny. Of course, Eric never expected Pam to be concerned about Alyssa because he knew that Pam wasn't extremely fond of humans but she could have at least followed his orders.

" I told you to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't get into any trouble while Godric and I were away. "

" That's exactly what I did, Eric. " Pam answered with a smirk.

" Then, why is she drunk and dancing surrounded by vampires ? " Eric asked as he continued to watch carefully Alyssa, making sure that no one was touching her or trying to do anything to her.

" She was sitting at the bar and ordered something to drink, once, twice and she continued until she decided she wanted to dance. I kept an eye on her Eric, she's not hurt and I think she's even enjoying herself. "

There was no point in arguing with Pam and Eric knew it. He was angry at her but he should have known that Pam would let Alyssa do something like this. Then, at least Pam was right. Alyssa was not hurt, no one seemed to know what she could do and she was having fun… Even if Eric hated that. He needed to put an end to this right now.

He made his way to Alyssa, shooting daggers at every vampire who dared to look at his human. Then, he grabbed Alyssa's arm and dragged her away towards his office. She was trying to resist, of course, but she was no match against him especially in her current state.

" Why did you do this ? I was having fun for the first time in a long time ! " Alyssa started to scream at Eric as she nearly fell on the ground of the office.

" You are drunk. " Eric stated, trying to calm her down. He didn't want to deal with her while she was drunk but since Godric wasn't here for now, he knew he had to take care of her.

" I was having fun. " She said, pouting. " I want to dance. "

Eric had never seen her like this and even if the situation could be extremely funny, it wasn't. She could have gotten hurt and he knew it. Then, even if he tried to tell her how stupid she had been, he knew she wouldn't listen, worst he knew she wouldn't even remember anything.

" Dance with me Eric ! " Alyssa said as she took Eric's hand in her own.

" No, Alyssa. We're not going to dance. "

She wasn't listening to him, Eric even wondered if she had even heard him. Then, something was strange with her at this very moment. Eric noticed that she wasn't moving anymore, she was just staring at him. There was something strange in her eyes and Eric could feel something he really liked through their bond.

" I really want to kiss you, Eric. "

Eric raised his eyebrows, not really believing that she had just said that. Alyssa had always resisted him but he knew she probably liked him a lot but he could have never imagined she would confess him that she wanted this, especially after her request last night. The alcohol was probably making her less in control.

" I think I'm going to kiss you, Eric. " Alyssa awkwardly tried to get closer to Eric. " Please Eric, I really want to. "

She was begging for him, she was finally giving into him and Eric couldn't help but feel extremely content with himself. He finally had her exactly where he wanted her to be. Using his vampire speed, he quickly sat Alyssa up on his desk.

" Do you really want me, Alyssa ? "

She nodded and Eric could feel her arousal. She truly wanted him, she was completely opened to him. Eric was going to make sure she would enjoy their little time alone.

A few seconds later, they were kissing and Eric's hands were on Alyssa's nape, bringing her closer to him. Her hands were on his back, gripping his skin like he would disappear in a heartbeat if she didn't. In a clumsy move, Alyssa, succeeded in wrapping her legs around Eric's waist so that every part of their bodies were touching and Eric couldn't wait until they both got naked. This was exactly what he wanted and he could feel that she wanted this too. Then, Eric wanted her to desire all of him and there was one thing he truly wanted to do so he decided to break their kiss.

His fangs extended, he wanted to bite her, to finally taste her sweet blood. She was his and yet he had never tasted her but now everything was going to change since she was willing to give herself completely to him.

There was just one thing Eric didn't expect to feel at this very moment and it was fear. When Alyssa saw his fangs, a jolt of fear passed through their bond and made Eric realize something. She wasn't herself right now, her mind was clouded and she didn't really want him. She was drunk and Eric wasn't going to take advantage of that situation, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't do that because he wanted her to realize what was happening. He wanted her to remember every single thing he would do to her and if she was drunk, that wasn't going to happen.

" Godric is coming, he will bring you to my house. " Eric reluctantly said, lying as pushed Alyssa away from him, trying to control himself. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't care if that person was drunk but with Alyssa it was different, unfortunately.

" I want to be with you. " She said and tried to reach for him again but he caught one of her hands.

" No, Alyssa. "

A new feeling hit him, it was rejection. Alyssa felt rejected by him.

" This is because I'm not good enough for you, this is because you want Sookie ! I hate you ! " she screamed and slapped his chest. He let go of her hand and watched her standing up and finally crashing down on his couch. A few seconds ago, she was begging him and now she was crying. Her mood had drastically changed…

Godric was going to kill him when he'll see her crying.

Godric, he had just arrived and was coming here. He had surely felt everything and now he was here, in front of his child.

" Eric, what happened ? " Godric asked as his eyes went between Alyssa and Eric.

" She's drunk. You need to take her to my house. I'll explain everything later." Eric said and stared at his maker who only nodded.

Godric made his way towards Alyssa and took her in his arms. She was still crying and he just hoped that she would stop during the flight.

" I'll see you at home. " Godric said and left.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive at Eric's house and he went immediately to his room, dropping gently Alyssa on his bed and sitting next to her. Eric was right, she was drunk but Godric just didn't understand how it happened. He would have to ask her later.

" He doesn't want me. He wants Sookie, he rejected me. I hate him " Alyssa started as she sat up on the bed. She had calmed down but she looked like a mess and Godric could definitely hear in her voice that she wasn't herself. " Why am I not good enough for him ? Do you think it's because I'm not pretty ? "

Godric shook his head, she didn't even know what she was saying. " Alyssa, you're not making any sense. You should go to sleep. "

Getting up on her knees, Alyssa made her way towards Godric. She was strange and Godric just didn't know what to think. He had never seen her like that, he had never seen her drunk.

" I feel so lonely Godric. I wish someone could love me." She whispered.

" Alyssa, I'm here for you okay ? "

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him. Suddenly, she grabbed his face within her hands and pressed her lips against his. Godric was frozen, it took him a few moment to realize what was happening. Alyssa was kissing him and he was enjoying it. She was probably going crazy and he was too but he couldn't help himself.

She was Eric's and yet it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. Then, Godric just didn't want to stop, on the contrary he wanted more. So he pushed her gently against the bed, without even breaking their kiss. Alyssa moaned when Godric laid kisses on her neck. He should stop because she was drunk but it was so difficult to resist her. He could feel her desire through their bond, he could smell her arousal and he was probably not better.

" What are you doing ? "

Godric pulled away from Alyssa when he heard his child's voice. He should have sensed him coming and he should have stopped this madness before it was too late. And now, it was clearly too late.

Eric was fuming with rage. Alyssa, on the other hand, was not even realizing what was happening, she was still trying to make Godric kiss her again. She didn't even know that Eric was here.

Godric had to do something and he decided that it was better to leave Alyssa here and take Eric away from her. His child was angry and he could lose control of himself and it wouldn't be really good if it happened around Alyssa. Godric knew he had to go with Eric and thankfully he was starting to feel Alyssa's tiredness. He could leave her without being afraid of her following him. she was going to fall asleep soon because of the alcohol.

The older vampire used his vampire speed and stood up, grabbing his child's arm and brought him outside of his room.

" Eric I- "

" -I don't want to hear it Godric. She is mine, you told me you respected it, you told me you would never do something like that and what do I find when I come back here ? You, making out with her. What would have happened if I didn't come ? I just can't believe it, she's drunk ! She doesn't even know what she's doing ! " Eric screamed, interrupting his maker.

He felt hurt and betrayed, he was also angry at his maker. He just couldn't understand why he had done this. Godric had no right to do this to him because he knew everything Eric felt, because he had promised.

" You may be my maker Godric, but there are things I can't accept. Do not touch her again. " Eric snapped at his maker and Godric couldn't help but feel guilty.

This was just an awful situation.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. Just so you know, I've had this idea before that season 5 episode when Sookie got drunk and nearly slept with Alcide. Also, I'm going to have my own plot during the next chapters and I won't start season 3 immediately. I hope you're not too disappointed. I've got many ideas for my story but I need a little bit time before starting season 3. Just tell me what you think about this.<em>

_Anyway, what did you think about this chapter ? Are you excited for the next one ? Things are going to get very complicated now. I'm really excited for the next chapters, you should be too._

_A huge thanks to anonymous, MissAriaEinar, a Guest, another Guest, stina222, ArchangelFemme, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares and Mistress Vixen101 for their wonderful reviews._

_A special thanks to Winter Stryker, your long reviews make me very happy and I'm always excited to read them. So thank you._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I just can't believe that I got so many reviews for this story, it's just incredible. So again, thank you ! I'm also excited to read your opinion on this new chapter. So review please ?_


	31. Chapter 30

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30 :<span>

There was a pounding in my head, it was just so painful that I didn't even know if I could get up. My head was killing me, I wasn't feeling extremely good but then I didn't really remember what happened last night. Where was I ? Probably at Fangtasia I couldn't have left the bar.

Then, I was laying on something extremely soft, it just couldn't be Eric's couch. It was too comfortable.

Where was I ?

I opened my eyes only to find myself in a complete darkness. Okay, I wasn't going to panic, I just needed to find the light.

I stood up and tried to find a switch or something like that, and thankfully I did.

I was in a bedroom which was rather great I think. Then, I still didn't know where I was. If only I could just remember what happened last night. What the hell did I do to find myself in a mysterious bedroom ? In whose house was I in ?

I could just hope that I hadn't done something wrong, I just hoped that I wasn't in a stranger's house. It wouldn't be terrible but it would be dangerous. Then, I noticed that I was still fully clothed which was reassuring because that meant I hadn't slept with someone.

Well, really good.

I wasn't probably held captive since the door was opened.

I think it was time for a little exploration. It couldn't hurt and I needed to know where I was and what I did last night.

The house seemed huge but there was no windows, or rather there were windows but they were blocked up. That only meant one thing, I was in a vampire house and I wasn't very fond of that idea. My heart was now pounding in my chest now, what if I had been kidnapped ? That was probably why I didn't remember anything. That was terrible, that was scary.

Then, something caught my eyes. There was a note and some fruits on a small table in what was probably the living room. Was it a trap ? It could be but perhaps I was also being a little bit paranoid. If I had been kidnapped, Godric and Eric would have come for me, they would have saved me, I knew it. Perhaps it was Eric's house. There was only one way to find out.

I made my way towards the small table, making sure that no one was waiting for me.

I think I was a little bit stupid because I was in Eric's house, it was written on this small note.

Godric wrote me this note last night but he didn't write why I was here… And I still didn't remember anything, perhaps I should ask him about what happened when he'll be awake. He probably knew everything and he would explain me everything. I just had to wait for him to wake up. It was daylight and glancing at a clock on the wall, it was late in the morning. I would have to wait a long time for him.

Now, I just needed to find some aspirin but I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to find that in a vampire house. That was a little bit annoying but I guess I could live with a head ache. It wasn't like I was going to die, it was just a simple head ache… How did I get it then ?

I think I was slowly starting to understand why…

I smelled like alcohol. It was really disgusting and I think that last night, I might have drunk too much. That was the only explanation for what was happening right now, the head ache, my memory lapse and the fact that I wasn't feeling really good.

Okay, first mystery solved but I still didn't remember what happened and that was annoying. I could just hope that I hadn't done anything stupid. I guess that Godric would have to explain me what I did last night. I knew I could count on him.

Anyway, at least I was in Eric's house.

I could have never imagined being in his house, he trusted me enough to stay here while he was sleeping. I was really glad to be here because Fangtasia's couch was killing my back. I had slept in a real bed and that was really amazing. Then, perhaps I could explore the house but I would do this later.

This house seemed really huge and for now I think it was better to take a shower; I needed to get rid of the smell of alcohol. Godric wrote that I could borrow one of his shirt since he had let me sleep in his room and that there was a shower in his room. He was really nice and I would have to thank him tonight.

I spent at least half an hour in the shower and I felt a little bit better. Of course, my head was still killing me but it was bearable. I think I should just lay on the bed and try to remember what happened.

That was exactly what I was doing right now.

I stared at the ceiling, my arms behind my neck. I knew I could remember everything if I tried. It just couldn't be that hard.

Okay, last night I was at Fangtasia. Godric and Eric had to leave the bar in order to take care of something. They didn't tell me what but I guess it was important. Then, I remembered Pam telling me that I should stay at the bar so that she could watch me. I think that was when I ordered something to drink and I think I lost control of myself at some point; I don't really remember drinking but I guess I drank a lot.

After that last memory, everything was blurry.

I think that I danced last night but I couldn't remember who was with me. I think I had fun too but then someone grabbed my arm dragging me away from the dance floor.

It was Eric. He probably did something good because I was probably dancing with vampires which was really reckless in my situation. And then, I felt strange, like something had happened.

" Oh no. "

I knew what happened, I was starting to remember. I kissed Eric last night, I wanted Eric last night. I was ready to sleep with Eric… Oh my God… I was ashamed of myself. How could I have done this ? I had literally throw myself at him like a fangbanger would. I was better than them, I wasn't desperate like them but last night I acted like one. Last night, I was desperate.

That was just terrible.

Then, at least nothing happened between us and if I remembered correctly, it was only because of Eric. He pushed me away and I was thankful for that. What if I had spent the night with Eric ? I'm sure it would have been great but no… Nothing happened and it was better like that.

Then, even if I was ashamed of what I had done, I was relieved. It wasn't that awful and even if Eric would surely tease me, I could deal with that. And I had an excuse, I was drunk.

Something was still bothering me because I felt like something else happened last night. I needed to concentrate. What could have happened ?

My heart skipped a beat when something came into my mind.

No, it was impossible, I couldn't have done that. It was a dream, it must be a dream. I couldn't have kissed Godric. Then, I knew I kissed him. I could feel it and I remembered it perfectly now. I remembered everything I did…

I literally threw myself at Godric after kissing Eric…

I was a whore.

How could I have done this ? Godric was my friend and I… Of course, I felt something for him but I shouldn't have done that. It was so wrong. Then, there was Eric… It was terrible. How could I look at both of them without being ashamed, without thinking about what I had done and nearly did with both of them ?

I needed to leave this house, I just couldn't face them tonight or any other night. What I had done was just terrible. Of course, I could blame it on the alcohol but it wasn't an excuse. I should have controlled myself. I shouldn't have drunk so much… As if I could control it.

I think I was starting to panic right now. I didn't want to see Eric and Godric. That was why I needed to stay calm because they would feel my panic. They could wake up since every window here was blocked up.

I took a deep breath. Okay, everything was going to be fine. Now, I just needed to find a way to leave this place. I couldn't walk away, I didn't even know where I was. Then, I could just go outside so I would knew where I was. I could also use my phone. Yes, I should call Sookie and ask for her help; hoping that Maryann was not in Bon Temps anymore.

Yes, I was going to do this. It was easy and I had seen my phone somewhere in the living room. I would be safe in Bon Temps if Maryann was gone. Sookie's house was a safe place and I really wanted to stay away from Eric and Godric for a little while. I couldn't face them after what I had done.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Maryann was dead. I knew I should not be overjoyed by the death of someone but it was still a happy news since she could have killed me and since she was crazy. Sookie told me what happened on the phone and now she was just parking in front of Eric's house. I was lucky because I gave her the right address…<p>

Now, I was running towards her yellow car wearing Godric's shirt and holding the black dress Pam gave me last night. I was glad that no one was outside to see me walking around like this. No one could see anything of course, I wasn't naked but I still felt self conscious.

" You look like hell, Alyssa. What happened to you ? " Sookie asked me when I sat in the car. " Is that a man's shirt ? What did you do ? "

She was eyeing me suspiciously and I could understand why. She didn't expect to find me wearing a man's shirt. What was I going to tell her ? I didn't want to lie to her to be honest. I also felt like I could talk to her. I needed to talk to her, she was a girl and she could understand me. She was also the only one I could talk with, she was my only girl friend here.

" I-This is not what you think. It's Godric's shirt and I- "

" -Oh my God, you and Godric ! I knew this would happen ! " She said interrupting me and smiling like a mad woman.

Okay… I didn't understand why she thought something like that would happen. That was a lie, I knew exactly why but nothing happened. I just needed to make Sookie understand that I had done nothing.

" No, nothing happened between Godric and I. Well, that's not entirely true. I was drunk last night and I kissed him. I could have done more but I don't remember why I didn't. "

" Alyssa, it's evident that you love Godric and drinking only made you do something you wanted to. "

She was right on one point even if it was hard to admit it. I couldn't deny that I might have wanted to kiss Godric but I didn't love him. Well, I loved him but it was not like that.

I think I was only trying to convince myself.

" I kissed Eric too. " I confessed and lowered my head.

Sookie gasped and I was afraid that she was going to stop the car and scream at me. She looked horrified by my little confession. I was horrified too. I didn't dislike this kiss but it was Eric. I was supposed to hate him or at least I wasn't supposed to kiss him even if I was drunk.

" You did what ? " She nearly screamed at me.

" Don't make me repeat myself, Sookie. "

I still felt bad about what I had done. I didn't need to listen to Sookie's reproaches. Perhaps I should have never told her what happened, it would have been so much better but then… I desperately needed to talk with someone… I needed a friend right now and not someone to tell me that I had done something wrong, I already knew that. I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be alright, that I shouldn't be worried.

" Are you out of your mind Alyssa ? We're talking about Eric, Alyssa. He used me, he used you. he tricked me into drinking his blood. What did you have in your mind ? "

Sookie was such a great friend sometimes, and especially when we talked about Eric. She hated him with so much passion that she wasn't acting like a friend should. It wasn't entirely her fault because it was true that Eric was an asshole but I was her friend I thought. I needed support, I needed comfort. If only she could realize that I was already ashamed of myself, if only she could just be my friend and forget about what Eric had done for a little moment.

" I was drunk, Sookie. I didn't really know what I was doing okay ? " I was getting tired of having to justify myself in front of Sookie.

I was also getting very angry at her and at myself too. If only things could be easier, if only I hadn't drunk last night. This was really stupid because I wasn't used to drink. Well, it's not like I had never been drunk before but I had never been drunk around vampires and especially around Eric or Godric.

" I'm sorry, Alyssa. I think I was overreacting but I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt because of Eric; I just wished you could realize your feelings for Godric, he's so much better than Eric and he cares about you so much. "

I kept my mouth shut because I knew I could say something I would regret. I knew Sookie cared about me and I liked that but I didn't need her to protect me. I could take care of myself very well and she had no right to tell me what was right or wrong. Plus, even if I wanted to be with Eric, she would have to accept my choice. This was my life after all. Then, last night I was drunk, I only kissed both of them because of that, so I didn't understand why she was reacting like that.

I should just forget about what Sookie was saying because that was clearly not helping me. Then, at least she cared about me.

" Anyway, I wish I could have seen you drunk, it was surely extremely funny. " Sookie said, a small smile on her face.

Oh yes, I was probably ridiculous last night and I didn't remember everything, just the worst parts. I guess it was better if I didn't remember everything.

Why did I even get drunk ? I think I had an idea and it was just pathetic. I wanted to forget that Eric had refused to let me become Godric's, I wanted to forget that he wanted Sookie more than me. That was really stupid because I could have gotten hurt or worst. Drinking was also not the solution because I had not forgotten. I still knew that Eric wanted Sookie more than me and it still hurt. I also knew that I would never become Godric's and that was annoying.

" Well, I'm not going to get drunk again or at least not so soon. "

" When everything will be better, we should have a girl's night. We need to unwind and forget about everything. "

I nodded and smiled at Sookie. I liked her idea, I really liked that because that meant no vampire, no supernatural creature, nothing just two girls having fun. Sookie and I could get closer, she would act like a true friend not like a mother. She would not be worried for me or angry at me. She would just forget about Eric. That would be really amazing. I just couldn't wait to see that.

" So, Maryann is dead right ? "

" Yes, Bill and Sam took care of her. She was a Maenad apparently and she wanted her God to come back. She was ready to sacrifice Sam for that and she did but Bill was here. It was just crazy. She destroyed my house, well not literally but it didn't look like my house anymore. You've already seen what she did in the living room but it was even worst upstairs. "

Poor Sookie… She didn't deserve that but at least, Maryann was not a problem anymore and everyone was perfectly safe. Now, we could finally live a normal life well as normal as it could be for a telepath and for an elemental. That made me realize that I hadn't told Sookie what I knew about myself but then I wasn't going to tell her because she would tell Bill everything. And Bill had already done enough but I wasn't going to be like him. I would keep what he had done to me secret because Sookie was my friend and because she was happy with Bill.

Surely she would fight with him because of me and I didn't want that. Sookie deserved happiness and Bill was making her happy. She loved him and he loved her, I knew it.

" I'm sorry for your house. "

" It's okay Alyssa and it's not like you're the one to blame. Plus, you know Tara and I already cleaned the house. Of course, we can still see that something happened there but it's rather okay. I truly hope that now we won't have to deal with another creature like that. "

She wasn't the only one. Then, even if I wanted to believe that it could be true, I knew deep inside of me that it was not the end of our problems. There was still someone after me, that was scary and somehow I knew that something would happen. It was like this town was cursed, or perhaps Sookie and I were just attracting trouble. It was just terrible anyway.

Plus, I would have to face Godric and Eric one night. One of them of perhaps both of them were going to come and see me. That would be awful, I just couldn't face them, not now at least. I needed time to think about what happened.

" Do you think that I could get some sleep when we'll be back at your house ? I'm really tired and I don't feel extremely good because of last night. "

Sookie let out a small laugh. " I can only imagine. You must have drunk a lot after all. I still can't believe that you kissed both of them. "

Here we go again, I thought.

" Even if I don't really like that, how was it ? "

My eyes opened wide. Was she really serious ? She was nearly screaming at me a few minutes ago because of what I did last night and now, she was asking me how it was. She was crazy but I guess I had to answer.

" Well, from what I remember, it was really great with both of them. " I confessed.

I knew my face was all red right now but I was honest. Even if everything was still a little bit blurry, I knew it was amazing. I knew I loved every second of those kisses, it was magical but I hated to feel like that.

I acted like a whore… Like a fangbanger.

It was not right, I was drunk at the time but I shouldn't have liked that. I shouldn't have done that.

It was so wrong… If only I could erase last night from my memory and from Eric and Godric's ones. It would be so much better for everyone.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. It was really funny to write and I can already tell you that in the next one, we'll have a little talk between Godric and Eric and also something really interesting I think. I'm once again excited about the next chapter. By the way, what do you think will happen ? What would you like to happen ?<em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, WRose, Emzy2k11, Winter Stryker, a Guest, Carlypso, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares, stina222, c00kies'N'cream234 and B-Rock525 for their reviews. I love you reviews ! You are really amazing ! I've got more than 200 reviews for this story, it's just incredible ! _

_Also, a special thank to 102oceanblu for her PM. Thank you for everything you've said._

_Now, as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It makes me happy and it makes me want to write, and since I have finally vacation, I might write more so that means a new chapter sooner that next sunday ? I'm not making any promise but i'll try to post one sooner. So review please ?_


	32. Chapter 31

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31 :<span>

" Eric we need to talk. " Godric said, trying to catch his child's attention. He was standing in front of him but Eric wasn't even looking at him.

In fact, Eric was ignoring him since they had both woken up. He had even cut off their bond and Godric hated that. Eric had never done this, Eric had never been that angry at him if Godric was being honest. He knew his child was furious at him because of what happened last night with Alyssa. He was terribly jealous and Godric just hoped he could explain what he did last night.

He knew he had probably made a mistake but deep inside of him, the older vampire knew there was nothing wrong with what he did the night before. He felt alive, he was on fire last night and simply because Alyssa kissed him. Then, he also hurt his child because of what he did and that was terrible. He loved Eric more than anyone, he was his child. Godric knew he had somehow betrayed his child but he wasn't really thinking last night.

Of course, he should have never let anything happen because Alyssa was drunk but he couldn't help himself. He just wished Eric could understand that he had just lost control for a brief moment. Then, it was true that if Eric hadn't come, he would have done more than just kissing Alyssa.

The worst thing about this whole situation was the fact that Godric nearly promised Eric that he would never touch Alyssa, that he would never do anything with her, that he would only be a friend. Last night clearly proved that he might have lied… Well, it was not really a lie because Godric wasn't planning on doing anything with Alyssa. If she hadn't kissed him, if she hadn't done anything, Godric wouldn't have done anything. Then, Godric couldn't blame Alyssa for what happened. She was drunk, she wasn't controlling herself while he was perfectly fine. He should have done something to stop her.

Then it was done.

They kissed last night and Godric couldn't deny that he liked it, that he loved every second of what happened but now, he needed to speak with his child. He also knew he should apologize for his behavior because he had hurt his child.

If only Eric could listen to him, but he was stubborn as a mule. He was just sitting on a chair in the living room. He hadn't left his house and Godric wondered if he was ever going to leave the house and go to Fangtasia.

" Eric we- "

" -No we don't need to talk. I don't want to listen to anything. You betrayed me Godric. Alyssa is mine, you had no right to touch her, to kiss her, to want her. " Eric snapped at his maker, rage boiling inside of him.

He felt betrayed by his maker, he just couldn't understand why he found him making out with Alyssa, his human, in his house. Last night, Eric felt her pain, that was why he decided to follow his maker home hoping that even if she was completely drunk, Alyssa would understand that he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't expect to find them together. If Godric wasn't his maker, if Eric didn't love him, he would have surely killed him for touching Alyssa. Why couldn't he understand that she was his ? Why couldn't he respect that simple fact ?

Eric just wished he could make Godric understand that Alyssa was completely his and even if it was extremely hard to admit it, he felt something for her. She was more than his human, that was probably why he was so furious. That was also why he didn't take advantage of the fact that she was drunk to finally have her. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to but he resisted.

" I wasn't thinking Eric. I just got caught up in the moment, I'm truly sorry. "

Godric felt guilty for what he had done, even if he shouldn't. It was still something extremely amazing that happened, even if it was only for a brief moment, he felt happy… He was just so fucked up. He was betraying his child and he hated that but he couldn't help himself.

" You're supposed to be wiser than me, you are my maker and yet you are not acting like you should. "

That was low and Eric wasn't really believing in what he was saying. He also knew that he was hurting his maker at this very moment but it just came out like that. He was too angry at him.

" Eric, I didn't mean to hurt you. "

Yes, Eric was hurt and he was finally admitting it. That was once again because Alyssa was more than his human. Since when did he become so weak ? Perhaps he had spent too much time with Bill Compton… Or perhaps it was something else.

" But you hurt me. " Eric confessed, clenching his fists. " You knew she was drunk, you saw it, you felt it and you took advantage of her state to satisfy your needs. "

So that was what Eric thought… He thought Godric was only using Alyssa, he was so wrong because Godric felt something for Alyssa. He knew nothing and perhaps it was time to explain to Eric exactly what happened last night even if it was going to complicate things.

" She kissed me, Eric. I wasn't the one who started it. " Godric said even if he knew that blaming Alyssa wasn't the solution. It wasn't her fault and perhaps he shouldn't have said that. " I know I should have stopped her but I couldn't. "

Eric was ready to jump on his maker if he kept talking about Alyssa like that. He knew that Godric was being sincere, it was evident and he just hated that. Of course Alyssa was drunk, of course she wasn't controlling herself but the fact that she was the one who started it made Eric even more angrier. It was even worse because he knew that she had kissed him too, that she wanted him too.

What was wrong with her ? How could she have kissed him and his maker the same night ? It was only because of the alcohol but Eric knew there was something else… Then, he wasn't really angry at her because she was drunk. In fact, Eric was disappointed and jealous.

He was jealous because he wasn't the only one Alyssa cared about. He already knew it but now, it was more evident now…

" Yes you should have stopped her… You should have known that something like that was going to happen. " Eric said and stood up. " Do you want to know why I asked you to bring her back here last night ? She threw herself at me, she wanted me. "

Godric's mouth opened wide. He didn't know… He couldn't even have imagined that Alyssa would do this. Of course, last night he felt her arousal, he felt many things through their bond but he thought it was just a dream she was having or a little fantasy.

" I pushed her away because I knew she would regret it… You should have done the same. "

Now Godric was slowly understanding everything and especially why Alyssa had been crying and why she had confessed that she wanted to be loved. She had been hurt by Eric but then Godric was somehow proud of Eric. His child had done what he couldn't which was very surprising. Eric wanted Alyssa, it was evident but he resisted while Godric just let it go. He didn't really regret it but it was still bittersweet.

" Indeed I should have. Eric, I'm- "

" - Don't say anything else ! " Eric screamed at his maker, his fangs extended and he knew he was slowly losing control of himself. He loved his maker but right now he just couldn't deal with what he had done.

Godric watched his child carefully. He was starting to feel him again and he knew how hurt and angry Eric. Godric didn't want to fight with Eric because of Alyssa or rather because of what he had done. Perhaps it was better to leave him alone until he had calmed down. Eric just needed time to think and perhaps he would even understand his maker. Plus, Godric felt the need to leave to see Alyssa. He had felt her while he was sleeping, he had felt everything and he knew she probably wanted to talk.

" I'm going to leave you alone and I'm going to Bon Temps. " Godric said which only made Eric growling.

In a flash, Eric had grabbed his maker by the neck, slamming him against the wall. What was he doing ? This was Godric, he was his maker… He had never ever attacked him, he had never done anything to him so why was he doing this now ? He was ashamed how himself and immediately release his maker, kneeling in front of him. How could he had done this ? He was angry at Godric but he was still his maker. Eric had just no right to jump on him and he knew he had done a terrible mistake. Then, something bothered him. Godric hadn't said anything, he hadn't done anything and Eric knew he could have.

" Godric I- "

" -I understand, Eric. It's okay. I'm just going to make sure Alyssa is fine and perhaps talk with her. You and I know what she's feeling right now. I also know that you won't go and see her for now because you would surely fly off the handle and you don't want to hurt her. I can promise you that nothing will happen between us. " Godric said, interrupting his child.

He should be furious at his child because he dared to attack him, to defy him, but he couldn't. He couldn't hold it against him, Eric had every right to be angry.

" I'm leaving and I'll be back before dawn. " Godric finally said and left for Bon Temps, not even waiting for Eric's answer.

He knew that right now, he was the only one who could stay with Alyssa and talk with her. He knew that Eric wouldn't talk to her for now, he would only scream at her and hurt her while he probably didn't want to. It was better if Godric was making sure she was completely alright. It was going to be terribly awkward unfortunately.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive in front of Sookie's house. He slowly made his towards the door noticing how dirty this house looked. That was probably this Maenad's doing. Thankfully, she wasn't a problem anymore.

Godric knocked on the door and Sookie was in front on him only a few seconds later. She looked surprised.

" Godric ? What are you doing here ? " She immediately asked but quickly realized that she already knew why he was here.

He probably wanted to see if Alyssa was alright, he probably want to talk with her. Sookie had thought about what Alyssa told her all the time. She still couldn't believe that Alyssa kissed Eric and Godric last night. The telepath was pretty sure that Alyssa was in love with Godric so she wasn't surprised when Alyssa told her she kissed him. Sookie was even silently praying that Alyssa could start something with Godric, they were so close, so cute together. Then, why did she kiss Eric ? Of course, Sookie would never deny that Eric was handsome but he was an asshole. He didn't care about anyone but himself, Godric and Pam. Alyssa was just another toy for him just like herself was. Then, Alyssa seemed fond of Eric and Sookie hated that. She wanted to protect Alyssa from Eric but the young girl was being difficult.

" Hello Miss Stackhouse, I was hoping to see Alyssa. May I come in ?"

" I- I don't really know if it's a good idea. It's not like I don't want to let you in but Alyssa told me that she didn't want to see anyone for now. " Sookie explained, telling the truth. Alyssa nearly begged her not to let Eric or Godric come in. Then, here stood Godric… Sookie wanted so badly to let him in.

" I really need to speak with her. "

Sookie bit her bottom lip. Alyssa wasn't going to like that but Sookie decided to let Godric enter. One day, Alyssa would thank her because Sookie still hoped something would happen between them.

" Please come in Godric. She's upstairs, second door on the left. "

" Thank you. " Godric said and was upstairs immediately, knocking on the door.; When he didn't hear anything, he decided to enter. Alyssa was laying on her side, her back was facing the door. She wore one of his shirt and Godric couldn't help but smile at this sight… That was so wrong..

* * *

><p>I hated myself, I was remembering nearly everything and I felt dirty, ashamed of myself. I regretted my attitude last night. What I had done was unforgivable.<p>

Perhaps I was exaggerating a little bit but I still felt like a whore. I had never been like that but last night was an exception.. I had lost control of myself, something that should have never happened. I loved to control everything but last night… I should just stop thinking about it but I couldn't…

I needed to understand why I had done those crazy things. I couldn't blame everything on the alcohol because somehow it only helped me being more relaxed and being completely honest with myself. I was starting to understand why I kissed Eric and Godric.

I was just expressing my feelings towards them. That was terrible…And yet it could be something extremely amazing. I think I didn't only care about Godric and Eric.. I think I really really liked them, both of them but it was different with both of them. I didn't know if I was in love with both of them, but I knew I loved them… The difference was very subtle I think.

When I was with Godric, I felt safe. I knew I could be myself with him, I didn't have to hide who I was. I didn't have to be worried or afraid to get hurt because of him. He would never hurt me, he cared for me and he showed it. I loved him because he was amazing, because he was just himself. The kiss we shared, even if I was drunk, was magical. It was like this was exactly where I was supposed to be…

Then, something bothered me… No, Eric was bothering me.

I knew I should hate him because he wanted Sookie, because he was a player because he hurt me but I couldn't. It was the contrary. When I was with him, I didn't feel safe like I did with Godric but I felt great. I knew he would never let anyone hurt me, I knew he could kill for me because he had already done it. I wanted Eric like I had never wanted anyone else. He was making me feel so different things. When I kissed him, I knew it was amazing… I knew I was ready to give myself to him, I knew I wanted him more than anything last night. It was not only physical or sexual, there was more. I felt more than a simple sexual attraction for Eric. I needed to be with him, I needed to feel his arms around me and that was really wrong, especially because I felt the same way towards Godric.

I couldn't feel that way towards both of them because it was wrong. How could I let it happen ?

I knew that I could blame it a little bit on the blood bonds because they made me attracted to them but there was more…Even without those bonds, I knew I would feel something for them. That was killing me inside.

The worst thing about this whole situation was the fact that I didn't know what I could do now. I couldn't face them, I just couldn't do this without being ashamed of myself… I knew it would never be the same between them, at least for me. I was stupid because after talking with them, everything could be alright… I could work things out and try to act as normally as I could. Nothing had to happen between us, we could just stay friends.

There was just one little problem… I didn't want to be only friends sometimes, I wanted more, always more and with both of them. It was wrong again and I truly hated myself for feeling like that. Perhaps I just needed to stay away from them for a little while to make sure that I wasn't just going crazy. I had drunk a lot of their bloods, I had been through so many things during the last weeks, so perhaps it was nothing. I was probably just confused.

I kept telling myself that but I knew deep inside of me that I wasn't only confused. How was I going to get out of this situation ? I didn't know but it was bad, really bad.

I would get hurt anyway… It was just so complicated, I hated that. I hated myself. I just wished I could just turn off my emotions…

I also remembered something else about last night. Eric had pushed me away and I was pretty sure that he didn't want to do this. Then, he did it and I was thankful because I would have regretted it… Then, on the other hand, Godric hadn't pushed me away and it was disturbing… It seemed like he wanted me last night and I just didn't know what to think about that, in fact I didn't want to think about what he could feel towards me… I had already enough issues with my own feelings.

There was one more thing I remembered when it came to my kiss with Godric last night. Eric interrupted us last night, I remembered his voice. He seemed furious. Why ? I didn't know but I was starting to believe that this was because of me… Were Eric and Godric fighting because of me last night ? No, it was impossible. I think that there was probably one little issue with the fact that I was Eric's. That was why Eric was angry.

I didn't want him to be angry at Godric because of me. I would feel guilty if I had caused them trouble…They were so close…

Someone knocked on the door. It was probably Sookie trying to make me eat something. She was being really nice and I liked that. Then, I just wanted to stay alone and think. Perhaps I would need to talk with Sookie, but only later. I should have known that Sookie wasn't going to leave me alone because I heard the door and footsteps. Why did she have to be so stubborn ? Well, that didn't mean I had to talk or do anything.

I was just going to lay here and pretend that I was asleep. Great plan. Sookie would never know that I was awake.

" Alyssa. "

That wasn't Sookie's voice, not at all.

It was Godric.

Godric was here and my heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here ? Well, I perfectly knew what he was doing here but I didn't want him to be here. Oh no, no no, that wasn't good. And then I realized something. My back was facing the door, Godric was standing there and I was only wearing his shirt and my panties. He couldn't really see what was hidden under his shirt thankfully but I suddenly felt self conscious. That was embarrassing, that was just terrible and I immediately sat up, trying to cover myself using his shirt.

That was just ridiculous and useless… I just wished I could hide somewhere at this very moment.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so excited about the next chapters, you can't even imagine. I'm truly sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner, I thought I could but I had too many things to do this week.<em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, MissAriaEinar, GloomDusk, B-Rock525, , me123, stina222, Mistress Vixen101 and sev1415 for their reviews. You are all amazing and those reviews just make me so happy. I just can't believe that I got so many reviews for this story, 210... It's incredible. Thank you !_

_To answer GloomDusk's question, Alyssa is just jealous of Sookie because of Eric and yes she is still her friend. I really believe that you can be friend with someone but sometimes wish you could have what she or he has... _

_As always, don't forget to leave a little comment. I'll try to do my best and write so you'll have a new chapter sooner. So please review ?_


	33. Chapter 32

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32 :<span>

He couldn't be here, I didn't want him to be here… This was terrible, what was I going to do ? What was I going to say ? I wanted to be alone, I wanted to forget what happened…I was scared of what Godric was going to say or do. This was embarrassing, even more than the fact that I was wearing only a shirt and my panties in front of Godric…

There was just one good thing about this whole disaster. Godric was here and not Eric… If Eric was here, I would have just run away. With Godric, it was a little bit different but it was still awful. Godric was my friend and I had kissed him, and then I love him and I love Eric too, his child. What was I going to do now ?

The worst thing was that they could both feel me…

Oh no.. They could both feel me.

I was starting to panic, my heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't face him, I needed to get away, I really needed to leave. I stood up and took a step back. I was trapped like a small animal. Oh come on, this was only Godric… He wasn't going to hurt me but then…

I was ashamed, so ashamed of myself…

" Alyssa please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you okay ? " He stated, trying to reassure me.

Of course I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I wasn't that stupid. I think he just didn't understand what was happening inside of me. Unconsciously, I kept taking a few steps back and soon I reached the wall, my back hitting it. Godric was slowly making his way towards me. I needed to calm myself, panicking was ridiculous and it wasn't going to help me.

I needed to be completely calm if I was going to talk with Godric.. Talking, I didn't want to do this nor did I want to stand here.

" Alyssa, come on. It's only me. You have nothing to fear. "

My whole body was shaking with fear but only because I was afraid of losing Godric. That was stupid, I wasn't going to lose him or his friendship because I had kissed him, because once again I loved him and his child.

" I'm not afraid of you. " I managed to say and took a deep breath.

Everything was going to be fine.

" I-I remember everything about last night. I'm sorry. "

It was done. I stared at the ground, wanting to avoid Godric's eyes.

My attempt at avoiding his gaze was soon forgotten when one of finger went under my chin, making me look at him. He wasn't really smiling but he didn't seem angry. That was really great because that meant we could stay friends but then did I really want that ? I wasn't sure… In fact, I didn't know what I truly wanted.

I was confused and seeing Godric here wasn't helping me to be honest. It was making me even more confused. He was standing here, being so nice, so caring towards me and I only want one thing… And I needed to forget this thought very quickly.

" You don't have to be sorry, Alyssa. You were drunk and you didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. "

What the hell did that mean ? It wasn't okay, it was terrible. How could he even say that ? I kissed him and Eric last night. Couldn't he understand that this situation was so wrong ? Perhaps he couldn't understand because he was a vampire, perhaps that was because he was used to these situations but I wasn't like him. I was human, well no, technically I wasn't human but I was thinking like a human. For me, loving two people, two vampires at the same time and having kissed them was terribly wrong.

" You just cannot be serious Godric. I-I kissed you. "

I didn't know if he knew that I kissed Eric too but if he didn't, then I wasn't going to tell him. Honestly, if he didn't know, it would be so much better otherwise he could think that I was a whore… Perhaps, I was a whore, at least last night I was.

" I threw myself at you and I-we could have.. Oh no I can't even say it. "

Usually, and before all this mess, Godric would have laughed at my stupidity. Now, he just stared at me, his face showed no expression. What was he thinking ? I didn't know but I really wish I could read his mind.

" Alyssa, it's already forgotten. " He said and I just didn't know how to feel about that.

How could he have forgotten so easily ?

It was rather great because that meant we could act like nothing happened. I could still be myself around him and I could think about my feelings for him and Eric. Then, on the other hand, it hurt because that meant he didn't feel anything for me. The kiss we shared meant nothing for him. I knew I should be overjoyed by that but I couldn't. Deep inside of me, I was disappointed and sad. I wanted Godric but he didn't want me. I was just his friend.

I could try to hide the fact that it hurt but I knew he could feel me… That was so terrible. I think that I should have never started talking with Godric. Honestly, I should have just pretended to be sleeping or just ignored him.

" I-I don't know what to say, Godric I acted like a whore. I just can't forget what I did. "

" Alyssa, I am your friend and nothing will change that. I know what alcohol can do to humans, you weren't controlling yourself. It's okay, really. "

It was probably okay for him but not for me. I wasn't going to forget. He could deny what happened, but I couldn't.

" Now, tell me, what really happened last night ? Why did you get so drunk ? "

So that was it, he was just going to forget about what happened between us. He wasn't even trying to ask me why I kissed him. He wasn't going to tell me why he kissed me back, because he did. I clearly remembered that.

I just didn't understand what was happening right now. It didn't make any sense and I was afraid to ask Godric questions about last night. I just couldn't say « by the way, why didn't you push me away ? Oh and just so you know, I absolutely loved this kiss »"

I think I was starting to realize one thing about that. Perhaps Godric was embarrassed and that was why he just didn't want to talk about what we shared. It explained everything if I was being honest. Godric was probably just pretending that everything was perfectly fine between us while it wasn't.

Perhaps he even felt something towards me and that meant I was wrong about everything. I wanted to believe this because it was making me feel so happy, well at least for a very short amount of time.

Why ? Simply because there was still Eric and I couldn't forget him. I couldn't forget my feelings for him.

" I don't really know, I was bored and I-I drank and that's all. There was no particular reason. " I lied, knowing that Godric would probably know it.

I wasn't going to confess everything to him. He wasn't talking to me about what he felt last night or what he did too, why should I explain him everything ? I just couldn't believe that I was thinking that. Godric and I had always been close, I knew I could tell him everything about me but now… Now, everything had changed because of what I did last night. It was like I had destroyed our relationship…. I was the only one to blame for what was happening to us.

I should tell him everything… I should do something because I didn't want to lose him because of that. If only I could forget my feelings, if only I could forget everything.

" Godric, I-Do you mind if I stay at Sookie's for a while ? I mean that I'd like to stay away from Fangtasia for a little while. "

I couldn't tell him that I wanted to stay away from him and from Eric. It was true that I wanted to be far away from them for a little while, not because I didn't want to be with them or because I wasn't comfortable around them, not at all. It was the contrary; I wanted to be with them, I wanted to spend time with them but it wasn't healthy. I would go crazy if I spent more time with them.

I needed to think about my feelings and I needed to take stock of the situation. I couldn't love them both, it wasn't fair. Being alone was the only way to find myself again. Of course, I wouldn't be completely alone since Sookie was here but it wasn't bad. Even if Sookie wasn't very fond of Eric, I knew I could talk with her about my feelings. She would be angry at me but she would understand because she was kind. She would also listen to me and probably help me too.

I needed to talk to a girl and someone older than me.

Sookie could help me, I was sure about that.

" Now, that the Maenad is gone, you can stay here but you will still come to Fangtasia every night, we need to keep an eye on you and we need to practice your power. "

" Godric, I really want to stay away from Fangtasia and I- " I paused, knowing that I had to tell him that I wanted to stay alone for a while. I felt guilty for that but I needed this. Godric could understand, he had to understand. " I need to stay alone for a while. Sookie's house is safe and I promise that I won't do anything stupid. "

For a brief moment, I saw the hurt on Godric's face. I was an awful person, how could I hurt someone I loved ? I was such a selfish bitch and the only thing I wanted to do right now was crying and begging for Godric's forgiveness.

" Alyssa, you and I both know that you will do something stupid. You have to stay with Eric or with me during the night. We're the only one who can protect you. "

" Please Godric, I need to be alone after what happened last night. I can't-I just can't stay with you or Eric. "

I was just about to tell him that I kissed Eric too… I shouldn't do this, I couldn't do this because Godric was going to think that I was a fangbanger… Perhaps I was one of them, perhaps I wasn't better than them.

No, I was not like them, I wasn't desperate. I knew it. I was just confused.

Godric sighed. " Well, if you can promise to stay away from trouble and stay in this house during the night, I'll convince Eric to leave you but only for a few days. "

" Thank you. "

I knew it was really hard for him, I could see it in his eyes but he cared enough for me to leave me alone and trust me, which was really great. Then, it just happened so quickly and so easily that I was surprised. Well, I guess it was because he could feel me… He knew how much I needed this.

" About your shirt, I-I'll wash it and give it back to you when I'll be back at Fangtasia. " I said and realized how stupid I sounded.

" Don't you worry about that, Alyssa. " He let out a little laugh. " Well since you want to be alone, I'm going to leave you. I'll call you to be sure that you're okay and that you're not doing anything stupid. "

I nodded and watched Godric leaving. I was relieved and that bothered me… I shouldn't be relieved that Godric was leaving but yet I was.

I just wished it could get better.

* * *

><p>After making sure that Godric had left, I decided to join Sookie. I needed company after Godric's visit and I was pretty sure that Sookie would come here and ask me questions, so it was better to go downstairs. I decided to keep Godric's shirt on me because it felt really comfortable. I knew it was probably not what I should do but I didn't care. It felt great to wear his shirt, even if I was ashamed to admit it. Anyway, I wasn't going to wear only my panties if I was going to talk with Sookie. She wouldn't really care but Bill could come here and Godric seeing me like that was enough.<p>

" Sookie, where are you ? " I asked as I walked in the living room.

A few seconds later, Sookie appeared in the doorway. She was smiling brightly at me, no she was smirking at me. Okay, I think I got it. She still thought that there was something between Godric and I.

She wanted something to happen between Godric and I.

" So, how did it go with Godric ? " She asked and I shook my head.

She was just impossible but extremely cute right now. She was just so excited for me and Godric but then she was excited for nothing. Well probably not for nothing but nothing happened and I think that nothing was going to happen. I needed to be sure about what I wanted before anything and then even if by chance, I decided that I wanted something with Godric or Eric, I wasn't the only one who had to take a decision…

" I-it's really complicated Sookie. I need to talk with someone about that. " I said and sat down on the still dirty couch.

" You seem worried, Alyssa. Is something wrong ? " Sookie quickly asked and sat down next to me, grabbing one of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. " Did you fight with Godric ? "

I wanted to laugh. I didn't fight with Godric and I don't think I had ever done something like this with him. Even when Godric was angry at me, we had never really fought. It was really great because we were very close but now… Everything had probably changed between us and it was all my fault.

" No, it's not like that. " I took a deep breath, I knew it was going to be hard to say it in front of Sookie but I had to. I needed to tell her. She could give me some advice. " I-I'm confused about my feelings. Don't get angry at me but I think I love Godric and Eric too. I'm not in love with them, I just love them and I-I just don't know what to do. It's not healthy, it's not normal to feel that way. "

I watched Sookie closely, her eyes were wide open and her mouth formed a perfect « o ». She was shocked, and well I could understand her. I was even shocked myself by my own feelings.

" Alyssa, I just don't know what to say. "

" And I don't know what to do Sookie. I just don't understand how I can feel that way. I love spending time with Godric, I want to be with him but then… When I'm with Eric and even if he knows how to make me fly off the handle, I like him. He's making me feel so different things, I want to be with him too. I don't know exactly how I felt towards them, I love them but I don't know. It's strange and I don't understand. " I said and realized how fast I was speaking and how stupid I sounded.

I stared at my lap, ashamed.

It was hard to admit everything in front of someone. It was like making it real. Love was a complicated thing. I had been in love but now I didn't know if I was in love, which was really strange because that was something I should know. Why was it so complicated ? It was completely stupid, I was completely stupid.

" I'm so confused, Sookie; I kissed them both because I was drunk and when I thought about it, I know that it's because I love them both. "

Sookie released my hand and I felt her starting to stroke my back. Even if she couldn't read my mind, and I was really glad that she couldn't, she probably knew how I felt. I was on the verge of tears to be honest, I hated this situation, I hated myself.

" Alyssa, it's okay to love two men, vampires at the same time. You can't control you heart, don't feel bad because of that. " Sookie started and her words were making feel a little better, even if I still didn't know what to do. " I can't deny that I don't understand how you can love someone like Eric but it seems that you love him in your own way and even if you're not in love with him as you said. You know, he's going to hurt you Alyssa. He's not like Godric. "

And here we go again, I didn't need to hear that, I already knew it but I couldn't help myself.

" I'm not trying to be mean Alyssa but if you want my opinion on your feelings, I think you are probably just attracted to Eric because of his blood. It's the same thing for me here but you don't love him. Then, I think you love Godric because you're not only sharing a blood bond with him but you share so much more. You two have a very close relationship and I really think you love him, that you might be in love with him. When you are with him, you are happy, I can see it while when you're with Eric… It's not like that. "

I didn't know what to think about what she was telling me. Perhaps she was right but then I couldn't help but feel something more for Eric. I think she just didn't understand that. I couldn't really blame her, she disliked Eric and after everything he had done to her, she just wanted to protect me. Then, I didn't want protection, I needed advice, I needed to talk.

Well, I think I could talk a lot with Sookie during the newt few days. Honestly, I still needed to think and perhaps after that, talking with her would help me more.

" I don't know, Sookie. I need to think about my feelings and I asked Godric to let me stay away from Fangtasia for a few days. "

" That's the only thing to do, you were right to do this Alyssa. We have to deal with too many vampires issues and we don't need other ones. I'm sure everything will get better you know. I'm sure you'll deal with your feelings and I'm sure you'll make the right choice. "

The right choice was Godric for her but honestly, I wasn't even thinking about choosing. That was incredibly ridiculous. For now, I just wanted to know exactly what I was feeling and then after that, I would see what I would do.

" Well, I think we should probably talk about something else. " I said and let out a small laugh.

Sookie laughed too. " Yes, you're right. We've had enough of vampires. "

Or so we thought because soon we heard a knock at Sookie's door. Sookie must have noticed that I was now extremely tensed.

" Don't worry, it's probably Bill. He still knocks at the door, he's such a gentleman. " Sookie said and immediately stood up, nearly running towards the door.

Bill was not so perfect, I wished I could just tell what he had done or rather what he had said to this vampire queen… I still have this vampire problem to deal with unfortunately and only because of Sookie's stupid boyfriend.

" What are you doing here, Eric ? " Sookie said and my blood ran cold.

After Godric, here came Eric. It was exactly what I needed, I thought ironically.

I didn't want to see him, just like I didn't want to see Godric about an hour ago. Then I knew that exactly like Godric, I would have to see him… Eric was stubborn and he would not leave until he had seen me.

Tonight sucked, really.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I know that you might be disappointed by what happened with Godric because they didn't really talk about the kiss they shared and everything but I can tell you that it's not over. Soon, Alyssa and Godric will really talk about what happened. You'll just have to be the next chapter, Eric and Alyssa will also talk about what happened. What do you think will happen ?<br>_

_By the way, I might post a new chapter sooner than sunday but I'm not really sure. I'll try to do my best.  
><em>

_Anyway, I still hope you liked this chapter and that you are excited for the next one ! I could have never imagined that I would write so much for this story...  
><em>

_A huge thanks to MissAriaEinar, WRose, Winter Stryker, Mistress Vixen101, stina222, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. I will never get enough of reviews ! I love to read them because they are so amazing, you all are amazing. Your reviews mean a lot to me, especially because I'm French and because English is not my mother tongue, so it's really important for me to know if you like my story. I know I'm not a wonderful and talented writer but I really try to do my best. So thank you for reading my story.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I makes me want to write and it might even give me inspiration. Don't hesitate to be honest. So please review ?_


	34. Chapter 33

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

_This chapter will be replaced and all my mistakes will disappear soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33 :<span>

I knew what I had to do at this very moment and I didn't like that, not at all. I didn't want to cause any trouble to Sookie, I didn't want her to argue with Eric. So even if I didn't want to talk with Eric, I was going to face him. I had to pluck up courage and do this.

Plus, it couldn't be that terrible.

Honestly, Eric wasn't going to kill me or hurt me. Last night, I didn't do anything wrong. I just let it go and I had an excuse.

When it came to Eric, I didn't have to feel bad. He wasn't my friend like Godric was, we didn't share the same relationship and it think it was really better like that. For example, dreaming about Eric wasn't too awful while dreaming about Godric was embarrassing.

Well, now was not the time to think about those dreams, I would get too uncomfortable for my own good.

I took a deep breath and stood up, making my way towards the door where I could see Eric and Sookie. Immediately, Eric's eyes were on me and he just ignored whatever Sookie was saying. I wasn't even listening to her, that was so mean but I guess it didn't really matter.

" Sookie, I think I should have a little talk with Eric. " I said and Sookie immediately turned around, shooting daggers at me.

I think she didn't understand why I was silently asking her to leave Eric and I alone. After what I had told her, I could understand but then, perhaps it was the best thing to do to talk with Eric. He wasn't like Godric, he wasn't going to act like nothing happened.

Eric was probably going to be an ass but strangely, I didn't really mind. I think I needed someone who wouldn't tell me that everything was going to be okay when it wasn't. Eric was the kind of vampire who could tease me and make me feel extremely uncomfortable but it was okay. I deserved it and it couldn't be that bad right ?

" I'm not going to let Eric come in. I'm not that stupid. " Sookie exclaimed and clenched her fists.

She looked murderous and I didn't know if she was more angry at Eric or at me. Well, she would get over it, I didn't really care right now.

" It's okay, I'll go out and come back once we're finished. "

Sookie wanted to argue, she wanted to scream at me to stay here inside, it was written all over her face but then, I think she also knew that I wouldn't change my mind, just like she knew Eric would not leave until he had seen me. It wasn't like she could make him leave. Even if she called her precious Bill Compton, he couldn't do anything against Eric. Eric was much older than Bill…

Eric was better than Bill if I was being honest. Bill put me into a terrible mess while Eric had always been on my side… He wouldn't have given me to some crazy vampire queen. Even if Eric wanted to keep me and my power for himself, he still wanted to protect me in his own wicked way.

" Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "

She shook her head but let me get out of the house. Eric was already waiting for me, his eyes were still fixed on me, they were piercing right through me.

I came next to him and he started to walk, not even saying a word. Okay, that was a great start, as if I wasn't already feeling uncomfortable. I hated this silence, I wanted him to say something but I clearly didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should apologize for my attitude last night like I did with Godric.

With Godric, it was different, really different. He was my friend first and that was why I had to apologize but then with Eric… I wasn't sorry I think and that was scaring me. It was confusing me even more because if I felt the same way for Eric that I felt for Godric, why wasn't I sorry ?

" Your attitude last night was unacceptable, getting drunk in my bar, in a vampire bar, what were you thinking Alyssa ? Do you know what could have happened to you ? Thankfully Pam was keeping an eye on you and I came back. "

Okay, I wasn't really expecting that but I knew he was right. I should have never gotten drunk in a vampire bar. I remembered dancing with someone, or rather some vampires. I really wanted to erase those memories.

" Don't you ever do something like that again. " Eric stopped dead in his tracks and I did the same. " Do you understand, Alyssa ? "

I nodded and really felt like a little girl right now. Eric seemed angry, really angry but then… He was worried too, I could see it. He was sincere and at this very moment, I had no doubt about Eric. It was like I knew Eric liked me more than Sookie. How stupid I was right now. I needed to pull myself together.

That made me realize that Eric had not talked about the kiss, not yet at least. He knew what happened and wasn't saying anything. I wasn't expecting this attitude from Eric, not at all. I was a little bit disappointed I think. It wasn't like I wanted to talk with Eric about what happened, but I didn't know, I felt like I had to.

" Nice shirt. " Eric bitterly said as his eyes traveled on my body.

I think he was jealous that I was wearing Godric's shirt or perhaps I was just going crazy. The second solution wouldn't be really surprising because of how confused I was.

" My dress smelled like alcohol and Godric wrote me in this note that I could borrow his shirt. I-I told him I could give it to him once it's cleaned you know ? "

Eric's face hardened at the mention of his maker's name. That made me feel guilty immediately. Eric shouldn't be angry at Godric for what I did last night and I felt like it was destroying their relationship. It was perhaps stupid to think that but I felt really bad right now.

" I want you to remember something Alyssa. Even if you were drunk, even if you didn't know what you were doing, you were mine when you kissed Godric. I don't care about what you feel for him but you are not his. You cannot have him. " He paused and I was really feeling uncomfortable. Eric knew everything and I hated that but it was better than ignoring what happened like Godric did. We needed to make things right. " You were ready to do anything I wanted and you wanted me, then I found you with him. I don't want you to behave like that again. "

What did he mean by that ? I just didn't really understand because it was like he didn't want me to be with him or with Godric or anyone else. I just didn't know what to do right now.

" Eric, I-I didn't know what I was doing okay ? I've already apologized to Godric for what I did. It will surely not happen again. I mean that I wish to stay away from Fangtasia, from Godric and from you for a few days. Godric already agreed if I stay at Sookie during the night. I need to think about what happened and even if you think I'm too human or too stupid, I don't care. We share a bond and you know what's happening inside of me, even if I'm ashamed to admit it. "

I just couldn't believe that I was saying this in front of Eric and not Godric. I was completely opened in front of him… How could I be so sincere in front of him ? I just didn't understand what I was doing right now. I was nearly confessing him I loved him and Godric. That was awkward. I was talking to Eric…

" We all need to stay away from each others for a few days. " Eric said and I was surprised.

I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him. He seemed so calm and so thoughtful. Why was he agreeing ? It hit me… I understood something. I remembered last night, Eric screamed at Godric because of me. They argued because of me and Eric probably wanted to spend some time alone with his maker.

" You will stay inside Sookie's house during every night, you will never go out of her house alone. I'll come back in a few days to bring you back to Fangastia and continue your training. Perhaps I would even come earlier because of someone who would like to see you. "

I knew he was referring to that vampire queen and I also know that he wasn't saying her name because someone could hear it, Bill for example.

" I understand and I'll be ready. " I immediately answered. " Eric, about last night, I-I didn't know what I was doing, I should have never kissed you and said all those things. I didn't know what I was doing and it really didn't mean anything. "

I was lying and I was a very bad liar. I think Eric didn't believe me, he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me. No, he definitely didn't believe me and something told me that I should have kept my mouth shut. If I had done this, Eric would have never thought about talking about what I did. Well, perhaps he would have but not now.

" You and I both know that even if you were drunk you wanted this, you wanted me. You can't deny what you want, Alyssa. "

He was right, I couldn't deny it. I wanted something with Eric, but that didn't mean I should give in. I couldn't throw myself at him again, nor could I do the same thing at Godric. I was not a whore, even if Eric would like that.

" Don't you remember how much you wanted me ? Don't you remember how it felt ? "

Eric took a step forward, getting closer to me and I was completely frozen to the stop. I was paralyzed and could only watch him. I should take a step back, I should do something, anything but I couldn't.. Why was Eric making me feel that way ? Why was it so different when I was with him ? With Godric, I tried to get away but with Eric, I didn't.

Eric had this strange power over me… I disliked that because it scared me.

Did it mean that I liked Eric better ? Did it mean that I felt something else for Eric ?

" Perhaps I should remind you how it felt, perhaps we should finish what you started last night don't you think ? " He stared at me and I felt like a prey, Eric's prey.

I couldn't deny that I wanted to have him for myself, all of him… And that was just so wrong. My body wanted Eric, I wanted to be completely and truly his but then my mind refused to give in and that was rather great. At least, I wasn't giving myself to Eric because of ridiculous needs.

" Don't you want to give yourself to me completely right here and right now ? "

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Eric was making me speechless. Then, the worst thing about this situation was the fact that I knew that if I talked I would say « yes » to Eric. That would be terrible, just terrible. I needed to pull myself together and chase away those wicked thoughts and desires from my mind.

I could do it. It wasn't that complicated.

" I-I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to do this, I can't do this. I came here to talk and not do things like that okay ? I'm not like a fangbanger, Eric. I don't sleep with someone so easily. "

Except if I am drunk, I wanted to add but didn't. That would just give Eric another chance to tease me and I didn't want that, or did I ? I wasn't sure… Even if Eric was teasing me, I liked that. It was making feel okay, like what happened last night didn't change anything but it happened and no one was denying it, except Godric.

" I think I should probably go back to Sookie's. I'm really tired and you're probably needed at Fangtasia. " I said as Eric put his hands on my shoulders, making me shiver at his touch.

I needed to keep my composure and that was when I heard Eric's laugh. He was doing this on purpose, he knew how he was making me feel and he liked that.

" I'm coming with you, even if it's not far away, I'm sure you could find a way to get in trouble. "

I nodded and realized that he was probably right, I became a true magnet for trouble and even if I wanted to stay out of it, sometimes it came to me…

Eric and I slowly made our way towards Sookie's house, in silence. It wasn't awkward, nor was it uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was rather great and so strange at the same time. Usually, I felt like that with Godric but something was wrong with me. Then, perhaps it was only because I hadn't been able to really talk with Godric, I hadn't cleared the air with Godric. I had to do this when I'll be back at Fangtasia.

" Well, I'll see you in a few days. " I muttered as we arrived in front of Sookie's door, eager to get inside.

" Sweet dreams, Alyssa. " Eric answered, flying away immediately after that.

I knew exactly that he was referring to the dreams I might have about him tonight, or about Godric… As if I needed dreams after everything.

* * *

><p>" What did Eric want ? " Sookie asked me when I came back in.<p>

She was suspicious, and I could feel her trying to read my mind. It was a very unpleasant feeling, it was like someone was trying to literally break my skull. It was painful and I just didn't understand why Sookie was trying to break these walls I had around my mind. Of course, she was curious but she had to respect my privacy… She also knew that I liked to talk with her, so why was she doing this ?

It really hurt.

" Please Sookie stop trying to get into my head. " I snapped at her.

It wasn't really against her but she just couldn't imagine how painful it was for me. Of course, she had never met someone whose mind she couldn't read. Then, it didn't give her the right to try to read mine when she wanted to. This was even worse because she was only doing this because Eric and I talked.

" Sookie, please stop ! It hurts ! " This time I screamed and I think she realized what she was doing.

" I'm sorry Alyssa, I didn't know. " She quickly said and I could tell she was sincere.

I couldn't stay angry at her when she was sincere. She was just worried for me because of Eric but she shouldn't. Eric had strangely been extremely nice, I was still surprised by his attitude. He could have really been angry at me, he could have really made me feel ashamed of myself but he didn't.

" It's okay but please don't do this again. " I replied and wished she would never do it again.

Sookie could only read my mind when I allowed her to. That was something that would never happen if she wanted to learn more about what I felt for Eric for example. I wanted to keep things secret… And especially the dreams or what exactly happened between Eric and I.

I also wanted to keep secret the fact that I was a little bit jealous of her and of the attention Eric gave her. Even if tonight, Eric was great, even if I felt like Eric wanted me more than Sookie tonight, I couldn't forget that he desired her so much.

Okay, I shouldn't think about that now. I needed to take that into consideration later of course because perhaps that would help me with my own feelings. Knowing that someone didn't really want you couldn't be forgotten. Then, now was not the time to think about this.

" So, what did he want ? "

" Well, he just told me that I shouldn't have gotten drunk and that it was dangerous. We just talked a little bit and that's all. Eric also agreed to leave me alone for a few days and then I'll be back at Fangtasia for my training. "

Sookie pinched her lips together. " Great, at least he didn't seem like an asshole but what do you mean by training ? "

Oh, that's true. I had never told Sookie about my training with Eric and Godric. She didn't know what I was and I wasn't going to tell her but then, I could tell her that I was working on my power with my two vampires.

" Well, after my attack, Godric and Eric decided that I should try to control my power. The other night, I did it with Godric. It was just amazing Sookie. I controlled the fire, it was here in my hand. " I said, smiling all the time because of how sweet that memory was.

I wished I could do it again and I knew I could with Godric's help and perhaps even with Eric's one. Then, I had issues to deal with before working on my fire again. If I couldn't be comfortable around Godric I didn't really know if could do it again with him.

" That's fantastic, Alyssa ! " Sookie joyfully said, coming towards me and hugging me. " You need to be more confident you know. At first, I was uncomfortable with being a telepath but then it got better and look at me now, I can read minds only when I want to. I'm sure that one day, your fire will come only when you want it to. "

She was right and I was eager to see that day.

" Well, do you mind if I go to sleep, Sookie ? I'm really tired and I just have too many things on my mind right now. "

" Of course not, goodnight Alyssa. "

" Thanks, you too, Sookie. "

I made my way towards my room. I needed to sleep and tomorrow would be so much better. I could think about my feelings calmly. Well, at least this night was full of events and not too bad. It could have been worst, especially with Godric and Eric.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. A lot of things are going to happen soon and I'm sure you'll like the next chapters.<em>

_I don't really know if I'm the only one but I just wanted to say that I truly hate this new season, just like I really disliked the 4th season. I really tried to like it but it only gets on my nerves. I will write about the 4th season but about the 5th season, I'm not sure... We'll see about that. I still have time to think about it. What do you guys think about this new season ?  
><em>

_A huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, Sovereignty3, Chellelove, caleb's babe , Mistress Vixen101 , B-Rock525, SoLongNotGoodnight and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. You are really amazing and I wish I could find a way to thank you and show you how much I love your reviews.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment here. I really would like to know your opinion on this chapter. So please review ?_


	35. Chapter 34

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34 :<span>

A Few Days Later

" What happened to us? " Godric asked as he stared at his child.

They hadn't truly talked during the last few days. Eric was too angry at him and Godric knew his child needed time to think about what was happening with Alyssa. Godric was painfully aware of Eric's confusion, his anger towards him and also his feelings for Alyssa.

Godric, on the other hand, had time to think about his own emotions. He wasn't better than Eric if he was completely honest with himself. After what happened with Alyssa, he wasn't really sure about what he wanted. He couldn't deny that he felt something for her but it wasn't perfectly clear. Even if he loved her, Eric was also his child and Eric loved Alyssa too. The ancient vampire couldn't do anything if that meant hurting his child.

And now, Godric just wanted to make things right with Eric. He needed to work things out with his child. He also needed to talk about Alyssa with Eric. They just couldn't stay away from each other forever, they couldn't stop talking so easily.

They had always been extremely close and Alyssa came into their lives. She changed everything when she kissed them both. Of course, Godric knew she didn't mean to do this but she did.

The worst thing about this situation was the fact that he was also feeling Alyssa's emotions. He knew how confused she was.

" I don't know. " Eric sincerely answered."It seems wrong. Sometimes I can't even look at you without wanting to hurt you." Eric was perfectly aware that the silent treatment he was giving to his maker was hurting him, and he hated himself for his own anger towards Godric. Eric had never felt that way toward the vampire who turned him. Things had never been as strained between them until he met Alyssa.

He wanted to hate her but he just couldn't do this, he knew why unfortunately. That simple thought made him crazy. He wasn't supposed to feel that way towards a human but she wasn't human. And even if she was human, he knew he would feel exactly the same way. That was terrible. He was a vampire, he was not like Bill Compton.

" We should really do something and we shouldn't let Alyssa come between us. " Eric started, knowing that he couldn't lose his maker because of Alyssa. " I'm not blaming her for anything because let's be honest we're the only one to blame. We're arguing like children. "

" For the first time, I don't really know what we're going to do now. " The older vampire confessed. " Perhaps we should just act like nothing happened. "

That thought was appealing, extremely appealing but unfortunately both of them knew it was impossible. They couldn't forget what happened, they couldn't deny what they felt. Nothing was ever going to be the same now but it couldn't be that bad. They were both very old, they could deal with this situation, they could deal with whatever was happening to them.

" We can't. " Eric stated as Godric swiftly nodded. " I know you're very fond of Alyssa but she's mine and I.. " Eric paused, knowing that it was too hard to admit, in front of his maker, that he felt something for Alyssa, even if Godric already knew everything. " I don't want her to be with anyone else. You are my maker but this time, I just can't let you have her. "

Godric looked at his child, surprised by him. Eric had never been like that, his child had never admitted that he loved someone. Of course, he hadn't clearly said it but it was evident.

" Sometimes, I regret not making her mine. " Godric started and he could already sense the anger coming from his child. " Don't worry Eric, she's yours and I don't think it's going to change. I can't deny what I feel for her but you're my child. I can't be selfish and take her away from you. "

A wave of relief passed through their bond and Godric smiled at this. As much as a part of him wanted Alyssa for himself, he just couldn't hurt Eric intentionally. He wasn't even sure about what he felt towards Alyssa,. He wanted her, he loved her but it was a strange feeling. When they were in Dallas, he had never thought of her like that but everything had changed.

Another part of him also knew that Alyssa had strong feelings for Eric. She truly wanted him even if she was trying to deny it. Eric was hurting her because of his obsession with Sookie Stackhouse and Godric couldn't accept this. He would do anything to stop this, and hopefully without hurting anyone.

" You wouldn't be selfish, I can understand your feelings. I just don't understand why she's making me feel that way. I don't want this but I can't stop it. "

" Don't fight it. " Godric immediately said. Even if he cared a lot about Alyssa, he knew she could be happy with Eric. " Then, I think we should just let her decide what she wants. We can't choose for her even if it might hurt us."

Even if Eric hated that, he knew his maker was right. Even if he wanted Alyssa, she was the only one who could decide what would happen. He couldn't force her to do anything, as much as he wanted to have her. He wanted her to give herself completely to him.

Eric had never been so weak… When he wanted something, he got it but with Alyssa it was really different.

" Eric, I just want to know exactly what you're planning to do concerning Sookie Stackhouse. Your obsession with her is hurting Alyssa and if you really care about her like you claim to, you need to stop this madness. Alyssa won't be able to deal with this and you know it. "

Once again Godric was right. Alyssa was jealous of the attention Sookie got from Eric, and the one thousand years old vampire knew it. He was even taking advantage of that. He played with Alyssa, he liked to tease her knowing that she was jealous simply because that meant she cared about him. He just felt so powerful and wanted by Alyssa.

" I'm not going to lie to you, Godric. A part of me wants to possess Sookie, she resists me and it's making her interesting just like her telepathy but to be honest I'm also using her. I'm using her power of course, her telepathy is very useful. The truth is I don't want Sookie the way I want Alyssa. " Eric confessed, feeling the need to explain his feelings to his maker.

Godric didn't know if he should be relieved or angry. Of course, he was more than happy that Eric liked Alyssa a lot but a part of him wished he could be the one with Alyssa. That was crazy because he shouldn't feel that way towards her. Deep inside of him, the older vampire didn't even know what he really wanted. After that kiss, he had been confused and lost for the first time in a very long time.

He only wished for Alyssa and Eric's happiness. It was complicated, extremely complicated but somehow he knew he would get the answer to his questions. Godric was sure that soon he will know exactly how he felt towards Alyssa.

Time was all he really needed.

" If you really want Alyssa, stop whatever you're doing with Sookie. Making her jealous is not what you should do. " Godric said, trying to make Eric realize what he was doing. Perhaps he already knew, in fact it was evident that he already knew but Godric had to say that. He just didn't want to feel Alyssa's pain again, especially if this pain was caused by Eric's attitude.

" I- " Eric started but a knock at the door interrupted him. Both vampires looked at the door. Pam soon appeared and she looked nervous.

" What is it? " Eric asked, sensing his child's trouble.

" Sophie-Ann is here. "

Eric and Godric both tensed. Both knew that she was probably here for Alyssa, but Eric also knew that there was a small chance she was here for another thing. He was after all selling V for her, which was something Godric didn't know, at least for now. Soon Eric would have to confess that simple thing to his maker, in fact he would have to do it now.

" She's coming here of course, she wants to see you, both. "

" Of course, she does. Take care of the bar Pam. "

Pam nodded and left while Eric and Godric waited for Sophie-Ann. They were both extremely angered by this little visit. It was already bad enough that she knew about Alyssa's power but now that she was coming here. It was worse. Who knew what she wanted? Of course, Godric and Eric knew Sophie-Ann couldn't do anything against both of them but they didn't want any trouble with her nor did they want trouble with the Authority.

" Just so you know Godric, I'm selling V for Sophie-Ann. "

Godric glared at his child, not really believing that Eric could do something that stupid. He wanted to scream at him but he couldn't since the vampire queen of Louisiana came in Eric's office.

" I think you have something very interesting in your possession. Where's the human? " Sophie-Ann immediately asked, her excitement evident in her voice.

It was going to be a very long night. Godric and Eric knew that now, they needed to protect Alyssa as much as they could.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really sure those days helped me knowing what I truly felt for Eric and Godric but it was still great to stay away from them. I felt lighter, as if I didn't have to worry about anything.<p>

It was also thanks to Sookie. She had been just wonderful, she tried to make me forget about everything and she succeeded at times. We even had our girl's night the other day. It was amazing to feel like a normal human after everything that happened in my life. It was like I was back when I was sixteen or seventeen. It was really great and I wished we could have more nights like this one.

I even had time to call my parents, who were overjoyed to finally hear me on the phone. They asked many questions about where I was or what I was doing. I had to be very careful and not tell Mom and Dad everything for their safety. Vampires could glamour my parents and my sister too. My family could be in danger because of me, they could even put me in danger even if they didn't want to. At least, they were reassured to know that I was perfectly fine.

This little call made me realize that I missed them a lot… I wished I could see my family soon.

During those days, I couldn't deny that both vampires had been on my mind, and as much as I hated to admit it, Eric more than Godric. I dreamt about him, more than I wished, more so than I did of Godric. My thoughts remained focused on Eric no matter how hard I tried to forget him. I tried to blame his blood and those erotic dreams but deep inside of me, I knew that I was lying to myself.

Eric was making me feel something special while with Godric it was different. It was really strange because Godric had always been nicer towards me but then, I think that deep inside of me I didn't need someone to be only nice, which was completely ridiculous. What kind of girl didn't want someone like my longtime friend?

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

First, I kissed two vampires, one of them was nearly my best friend and I should hate the other one. And now, I was hardly admitting that I was at the mercy of the vampire I was supposed to hate. I mean, I care about Eric and I care Godric but it's not the same thing. I felt like I wanted both of them but not the same way.

I was really going crazy but I decided something during those days. Nothing will happen for now. I truly wished something would happen between Eric and I or even Godric and I but I didn't want to lose Godric's friendship nor did I want to lose whatever Eric and I shared. It was strange, really strange but well. It was the only thing to do.

I needed to be sure about what I wanted and I needed more time, and perhaps I also needed to see them again to be sure about my feelings. I didn't know if I wanted to see them right now. It felt good to be away from Fangtasia and vampires. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy Godric and Eric's company but they didn't really make me feel normal.

" Alyssa, is that okay if I leave you alone tonight? Bill and I want to spend some time alone in his house. " Sookie said, coming out of the kitchen.

She looked lovely, as always, wearing a cute yellow dress. She was glowing when she went to see Bill. Even if that sounded lame, I was really starting to think that they were made for each other. Of course, I hated Bill and not only because he revealed my secret to some vampire queen but he loved Sookie and he was making her happy. She deserved to be happy and if Bill could make her happy, it was okay with me. As if I had something to say about that.

" Of course, it's okay Sookie. I'll stay here and watch tv or do something else. Of course, I won't leave the house except if Godric or Eric comes. " I answered, knowing that it was exactly what she was going to say.

Every time she went to work on night, she always told me to stay in the house and never leave it. She was very worried for me but honestly, I didn't want any trouble. I knew what I had to do.

" Great, that's really great. I just can't wait to be with him. I miss him even if I was with him yesterday. "

Okay, they loved each other but sometimes it was a little bit disgusting. It was too much, as if you could miss someone so easily. Seriously, that was ridiculous but I couldn't say anything.

" Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy your night with him. Don't waste any time. "

She laughed and left seconds later. I was alone but it didn't really bother me. I felt safe in Sookie's house, even if no one was there to protect me. I even knew that if by chance something happened, either Eric or Godric would come or I would defend myself. I hadn't tried to control my power while I was at Sookie's but I knew that soon I could do it.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and for a brief moment, I was scared. My fear didn't last very long when I saw Eric standing there. I didn't know how I should feel at this very moment. I wasn't really eager to go back to Fangtasia but I couldn't help but be excited to see him here. I wanted to see him, I wanted to be with him…

" Hi ! " I said as I opened the door. I sounded like a fangbanger right now, as if I was desperate to finally be with a vampire.

" Aren't you happy to see me? " Eric stated and smirked.

I missed that smirk… No, I didn't miss it. That was completely ridiculous, I was completely ridiculous right now. Then, I couldn't help but smile at him.

" Why are you here? " I asked, trying to stop acting like a teenager. I needed to be serious and forget about what I could feel for Eric. Honestly, I was still a little bit angry at him and I was also jealous of Sookie but that was something I still needed to forget for now.

" Unfortunately, someone wants to see you at Fangtasia. "

I think I knew this day or rather night would come but I hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

Well, I guess I had no choice.

" You should put a dress on, you need to make a good impression on her so she might leave you alone. "

I nodded and ran towards my room. A few minutes later, I was ready to leave and got out of the house after leaving a small note to Sookie.

" What's going to happen now? " I asked while Eric took me in his arms and flew away. Thankfully, it was rather hot tonight and I didn't have to worry about getting cold while we were flying. It was great to be in Eric's arms.

" She's going to ask you questions and she might even want you to show her what you can do I think. "

I sighed. I could deal with questions but I wasn't sure I couldn't show her my power. I had no control over them and even if I knew I could master them, I couldn't do this in front of some vampire queen I didn't know.

" What if I can't do anything ? What will she do? " I asked, a little bit scared of the answer. I didn't want any problem with vampires. I had enough problems with those creatures.

" Don't worry about that. Sophie-Ann won't do anything against you. Do I have to remind you that you are mine? "

He didn't have to but the simple mention of the fact that I was his was turning me on. Yes, there was really something wrong with me. I was going to meet a vampire queen and I was turned on because Eric was holding me in his arms and because he was saying that I belonged to him.

I didn't belong to anyone and being excited because I was Eric's was just shameful. I wasn't even sure about what I wanted when it came to Eric and Godric and here I was having wicked thoughts about Eric. I shouldn't think about him like that.

" Why didn't Godric come? " I asked, trying to hide what I was feeling and also my embarrassment.

Once the words left my mouth, I realized that it was not the best thing to do. Eric and Godric's relationship had been dangerously troubled because of my behavior. I could only hope that they worked things out over the past few days.

" Sophie-Ann wanted to talk with him. "

A wave of jealousy passed through me. Why was I feeling like that ? It wasn't like Godric was mine, he was free to do whatever he wanted and after having those strange thoughts about Eric I couldn't say anything.

" When we'll be at Fangtasia, you must act like a good little human. It will be better for your safety if Sophie-Ann believes that you're under my control. "

This idea bothered me but deep inside of me, I knew that Eric knew what he was doing. I just hoped that I would be a good actress.

" Do you think she can ask me to do things for her? Like killing someone? " I asked, clearly afraid of what she could make me do.

" I don't think so. " Eric calmly answered.

I was relieved but then we couldn't be sure about that, I guess I was going to get this answer soon because Eric landed near Fangtasia. My heart was now pounding in my chest and if I was rather excited because of Eric during this little flight, I was now terrified. Sensing my fear, Eric put a hand on one of my shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Was this really Eric Northman?

" Don't be afraid, Godric and I are here. Nothing will happen. "

Eric was trying to reassure me and it was working. Usually Godric was the only one who could make me feel that way but everything had definitely changed. That was perhaps because I felt something for Eric…

Because I really loved him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Soon, something will happen and you might be surprised. I won't say anything but I'm very excited about it and also eager to see your reaction.<em>

_I want to thank OrangePlasticGummyBear for her help with this chapter and the next one too. She gave me some advice for my writing and I hope the story will get better with her help. _

_Also, I wanted to know if anyone wanted to be my Beta-reader. I need one to help me with the story. So, if you are interested, don't hesitate to message me._

_Now, a huge thanks to ThePhantomismyLove, Sovereignty3 , Winter Stryker, OrangePlasticGummyBear, oninhagb, Carlypso, Mistress Vixen101, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. I enjoy reading them._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the new chapter. It's important for me, so please review ?_


	36. Chapter 35

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35 :<span>

When Eric and Godric told me that I was going to meet a vampire queen, I was anxious, terrified, and expected someone ancient. I was thinking about someone physically old but she just didn't look like I thought she would. The vampire that stood right in front of me looked so young, she couldn't have been more than thirty when she was turned. How was it even possible for her to be a Queen?

She was dressed in a very elegant white dress, which must have cost a fortune. I couldn't deny that I would have loved to steal it away from her, but I shouldn't have been focused on her dress. The vampire queen was also extremely beautiful with her red hair and porcelain skin.

When I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel plain in comparison. I guessed being beautiful and nearly perfect came with being a vampire. Isabel was also like that. It was a little frustrating, but I never complained. I was not ugly, and I was not a vampire.

"So, this is the human," she said as she scanned my whole body, eyeing me up, literally.

It was embarrassing, and I blushed like mad. She probably did that on purpose, testing me, or rather testing Eric. I was his, after all, and he made sure that everyone could see it. His hands were possessively on my shoulders as if trying to show I truly belonged to him.

Honestly, it wasn't unpleasant, but I would be sure to tell him never to do that again. I didn't like being treated like a human pet. I preferred to be loved.

"What's your name?" She asked and got closer.

Eric tensed behind me, but strangely, I wasn't scared anymore, at least not completely. I wasn't comfortable around her, but I truly believed she wasn't going to attack me or do anything against me, for now.

"Alyssa Bennett."

She smiled playfully at me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't truly introduce myself as I should because I was in front of a vampire queen. _How was I supposed to act?_ Eric hadn't said anything about that. I guessed I had to be polite, and after all Eric told me, I had to be a good little human, a good vampire's pet.

That just sounded so disgusting and degrading. I found myself hating the idea of being so submissive.

"Isn't that a lovely name? So, you're Eric's human, and you are special."

I nodded, not really knowing what I should say. I was sure I wasn't going to tell her I was an elemental. Who knew what she might do with that information. _What if she already knew what I was?_ No, it was impossible. Otherwise, she would have said it. I didn't know her, but she seemed to know many things, she seemed wise if you didn't focus on her youthful looks.

"Something's bothering me," she started, staring at me. "I don't see any bite marks on her body. Is she truly your human, Eric?"

Eric had never bitten me, nor had Godric. I had never allowed them to do so, and didn't think I ever would. I was simply afraid of being bitten again. My two experiences were terrible. I never wanted to live through that again, not only the pain, the feeling of the blood leaving my body.

I would never let them bite me even if I loved them.

"Indeed, she's my human, my queen." Eric politely started." If you can't see any bite marks, it doesn't mean there are none. Alyssa likes to be bitten in intimate places."

I must have missed something. _Intimate places?_ _He didn't say that, did he?_ Yes. He did, and he was proud of himself. I didn't need to see his smirk to know it was behind me. He did it to annoy me, to embarrass me, and it worked. My face burned, and I blushed again. _How could he say something like that?_ _Why didn't he say that he gave me his blood to heal the bites? It could have worked!_

I wanted to kill him, well possibly not kill him, but perhaps slap him. I couldn't do anything though, and Eric knew it. He was surely overjoyed, but I would find a way to get my revenge.

"Isn't that interesting." She said, her eyes never leaving my body as if she was searching for those marks. It was interesting for her but fortunately not true, never would be true.

I was eager for that night to end. _Were we going to stand there and speak all night, or were we going to do something?_ I didn't know which option I preferred. Standing there talking was rather great because that meant not trying to use my fire, but it was boring.

I hated being bored.

"I've heard you have a special power involving fire," She remarked, excitement on her face.

_Here we go. Could I just disappear right now?_ It would have been so easy, so perfect, but I had to face her and tell her what I could do. She didn't look that menacing. If I was completely honest, she didn't look like a vampire who wanted to kill me or kidnap me for my power. It was odd to feel that way toward her. I didn't know her.

" It's true, but I can't control it. I can't do anything with it," I said firmly.

I needed to appear sure of myself when it came to my power. I also knew that I needed to make it less appealing. If I couldn't control it, I was useless, and perhaps she wouldn't make me do anything. _Was she even going to make me do something?_ I couldn't be sure.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" she asked, and I tensed.

Perhaps I was a little bit lying because I controlled it with Godric but it only happened once. She didn't need to know that.

"She's not lying. Godric and I are going to work on that little issue, but for now, I don't think she'll be very useful for you." Eric quickly answered, and I silently thanked him. He was helping me again, and without him, I didn't know what I would do. Eric knew exactly what to say, what she wanted to hear. After all, the vampire behind me knew Sophie-Ann.

"You and your maker, are you sharing her?" she asked as her eyes went between Godric, Eric, and me.

Those vampires were going to kill me. _Sharing? Seriously?_ I was not an object. I was not something you could use and throw away. I was especially not someone who was used for sex. I wasn't stupid. I knew what this vampire queen was implying. It was disturbing, even more disturbing because of the dreams.

I had dreamt about Eric, Godric and I together, as much as I was ashamed to admit it. I knew it was wrong, but I had no control about those dreams. Of course, a girl could have fantasies, but those dreams were making me uncomfortable. It was too crazy and not real.

"No, we're not. She's only mine."

Disappointment was written all over her face. She was quite weird to me. _What did she want, a show?_ Oh no, that's probably what she wanted. That was gross, disgusting and wrong. Then again, she was a vampire. Maybe for her it was perfectly normal to have this kind of relationship. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with that but even if they were sharing me, I knew I wouldn't like that. I couldn't be with two persons, vampires at the same time. _Could I?_

No, I needed to get rid of that stupid thought. It was only because of the blood.

"That's a shame." She said in a sigh. "I don't really have time tonight, but I want to see her again and especially what she can do. I'll call you, and I expect you to bring her to my house."

_Was it already over?_ I was thrilled, but it seemed surreal. She only asked me some questions, and she was already leaving, that was unexpected. I wasn't going to complain. It was better that way.

"It was very nice to meet you," I blurted out and realized how stupid I sounded. Honestly, that was lame but not entirely false.

She wasn't like the other vampire I knew. She was strange and wasn't as calm as Godric for example. She seemed also childish. When she asked me about my power, she was excited like a child would be on Christmas. Perhaps I was like a present for her. But if she seemed interested by my power, she wasn't making me feel like a monster, which was unusual, especially because of the way she acted around me.

I should be annoyed at her attitude, but I wasn't. On the contrary, she was like a breath of fresh air. She seemed to be a carefree vampire, interested by my power but not so much so that she would kidnap me. Plus, she didn't have the need to protect me as Eric and Godric had.

As much as I liked the fact that they cared about me, sometimes it was stifling.

"The pleasure was all mine, Alyssa, and I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I'm sure you'll like my day room."

_A day room? What the hell was that? Was it some kind of prison she wanted to keep me in?_ No, it couldn't be. I was just panicking for nothing.

"What's a day room?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

She laughed. _Was I that funny? Was my fear funny?_ I guessed it was and felt dumb. Perhaps this day room wasn't something I should be afraid of, and I had just embarrassed myself in front of a vampire queen.

"Well, that's something you'll have to discover." She answered and gracefully left Fangtasia.

My first meeting with a vampire queen was over. I supposed it went well, at least better than I had imagined. I would even say that I was proud of myself.

"She's not that bad, is she?" I commented and smiled, but when I looked at Eric and Godric, I knew I shouldn't be so joyful. They were both sent me reproachful looks as if I did something wrong. I didn't understand. I thought I even did a great job pretending I was a good little pet.

"It could have been worse." Godric stated. "One of us should probably bring you back home. It's late."

My mouth fell open. I didn't understand what happened. Godric was being cold toward me. He had never been like that. _What did I do?_ Perhaps nothing, he was just angry with the queen. He probably didn't realize he was cold toward me.

"What if I want to stay?" I asked, putting my hands on hips. I didn't want to stay at Fangtasia, but I thought I had the right to decide. I was finished playing the obedient human and was myself again. Godric and Eric had to listen to me.

* * *

><p>Apparently, no one cared about what I wanted because I was on my way to Bon Temps. Of course, I was not alone. I was with Godric, and for the very first time, I wondered if being alone wasn't that terrible or even being with Eric.<p>

I laughed with Eric, he teased me and even if I didn't like it, it kept me busy. With him, it was as though what happened hadn't changed anything.

Right then, Godric and I weren't speaking, and I didn't understand why. I wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. On the other hand, the ancient vampire wasn't saying anything either. _Honestly, what was wrong with him?_ Okay, perhaps I had been a little bit harsh when we were at Fangtasia, but I didn't mean to anger him.

I couldn't believe that our relationship became so damaged because of one stupid kiss. He told me it wasn't going to change anything. He told me everything would be fine, but he lied. It wasn't fine, and we weren't doing anything to make it better.

I used to love spending time with Godric, flying with him, being in his arms, but now it was more like an ordeal. It made me furious at myself because it was my entire fault. Then, I was also angry with my closest friend. _Why did he have to lie? Why was he hiding what he was feeling?_ If he disliked what I had done, he should have just said it. I didn't care I just wanted to talk with him, to feel comfortable around him, like before.

I loved him. I couldn't forget my feelings, but I could deal with them if he asked me to. My friendship with Godric was more important than anything. _Couldn't he understand that I didn't want to lose him?_ If keeping him close to me meant being hurt, I would agree in a heartbeat.

It was eating me alive to feel that way, but the silence was killing me.

"Are you angry at me, Godric?" I finally asked and waited anxiously for his answer.

"What? Where did you get that ridiculous idea, Alyssa?"

_Seriously, he didn't know why I thought he was angry? Was he blind? Didn't he realize what he was doing?_ When he was not ignoring me, he was simply cold.

"It's not a ridiculous idea, Godric. It's like there a wall between us, like you want to avoid talking with me." I wished I could move to put my hands on my hips and show him how angry I was, but God, I didn't want to fight with Godric. "Don't pretend that's not what you're doing because that's exactly what you're doing."

Godric sighed. "It's not you, Alyssa. I'm angry because Eric did, or rather is still doing, something extremely reckless and stupid. It doesn't concern you, so don't worry. I can promise you I'm not angry with you."

I thought he was telling the truth, and even if he was lying, I wanted to believe him.

"You know, I think you made a good impression on Sophie-Ann tonight." Godric said, effectively changing the topic of the conversation.

"I just followed Eric's advice. Is it okay if I'm not afraid of her? I mean, she doesn't seem terribly dangerous."

A loud growl came out of Godric, telling me perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew Godric wanted to protect me, but for once, I didn't see this new vampire as a threat. I wasn't saying that I considered her a friend, but she didn't seem to be dangerous.

"Sophie-Ann is not dangerous in the same way as the vampire who wants you, but don't feel too comfortable around her."

"Okay, I'll be careful around her." I replied. "You know, I'm glad that you're not angry with me. I was afraid that after what happened the other night, we were falling apart. I know I might sound ridiculous, but I don't know. You seemed distant."

Godric didn't answer. He kept staring at the sky, whatever was not me. And I couldn't help but think that I wasn't imagining things. He really wanted to avoid me.

"Godric, you're doing it again. Tell me what's wrong because I can't deal with this. If I did something wrong, you-"

"- It's not about you." Godric interrupted me and tightened his grip on me, as if I could fall. "I can't lie to you anymore. What happened the other night meant something to me, just as it meant something to Eric."

My blood ran cold. I didn't want to listen to what Godric had to say. It was scary. Strangely, I wasn't sure I wanted to know about Godric's feelings or even Eric's, if he had any, but perhaps it was better to clear the air to help me deal with my own feelings.

"I know you love me, and I know you love Eric too. I can feel you, in fact, we can both feel you."

I was uncomfortable. I knew they both could feel me, and that was already embarrassing enough before he made it worse. He basically told everything he knew about me. It was as though he knew my feelings better than me.

_What could I say? What could I do?_ I didn't know, and I felt bad, like I was the stupidest girl in the entire world.

"Don't be ashamed of your feelings, Alyssa. You're only human, well not truly, but it's the same. I'm not angry with you, but I wish things could be easier. I wish we could go back in time. When we were in Dallas, we didn't have these issues."

Things were better before. It was true I would have never imagined I could love Godric back then. I mean, I cared about him, I wasn't denying it, but it was different.

"What do you want from me, Godric?" I asked, not really sure if it was a very good idea. I was afraid of his answer. Hell, I didn't even know what I wanted, and I was asking him. Being completely honest, deep inside of me, I knew what I wanted but couldn't admit it.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." He said, and I noticed his eyes darkened when he glanced at me.

Perhaps I didn't, but perhaps I did. Just thinking about Godric that way made me feel a bit too excited for my own good. Godric could feel and likely even smell it. That was so gross.

"Even if things have changed, and no matter what might happen, we're still friends, right?"

_Do I want to be friends, or do I want more?_ It was a good question, and I might have known the answer, but I couldn't forget Eric. The younger vampire was making me lose control of myself with one single look. I couldn't deny my feelings for him.

"We can be whatever you want us to be." Godric said as he landed in front of Sookie's house.

He gently dropped me on my feet, and I stayed frozen, staring at him and biting my bottom lip. I felt a strange need deep inside of me. I wanted to kiss my friend again. I wanted to feel him just like the other night, Eric nearly forgotten, and before I knew what was happening between us, Godric and I were standing closer.

"Godric, it's so good to see you!" Sookie's voice gave me a start, and I got away from Godric quickly, ashamed of my attitude. She came out of the house in a heartbeat with Bill behind her. _Weren't they supposed to be at his house?_ "It's been more than a week. How are you?"

I didn't know if I should thank her or be angry with her. She had just interrupted Godric and I. We could have kissed.

_Oh God, I could have kissed Godric again. What was wrong with me? Was it because he said all those things to me?_

If only Eric had decided to take me back there, I wouldn't have been so stupid. I wouldn't have tried anything, or if I would, I knew that I wouldn't feel so guilty.

_Why was everything different when Godric was with me?_

I didn't feel the same way about Godric. I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't deny it, but it was strange, and I knew that it wouldn't be that way with Eric.

To be completely honest, I felt something else for Eric.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new what do you think will happen next ?<br>_

_OrangePlasticGummyBear helped me a lot with this chapter, so I want to thank her again. _

_Something very important will happen in the next chapter and I'm eager to post it, and I will do it sunday or sooner I don't really know._

**_I wanted to ask you again if someone wanted to be my Beta reader. I think I really need one. So if anyone is interested, just message me._**

_A huge thanks to , a Guest, OrangePlasticGummyBear, B-Rock525, Sovereignty3, calebsbabe, SomebodyWhoCares and Mistress Vixen101 for their reviews! It means a lot and I love to read them._

_As always don't forget to leave me a little comment. You might get the new chapter sooner. So please, review ?_


	37. Chapter 36

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36 :<span>

Sookie kept talking to Godric during all the time he was here, asking him stupid questions but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I was even wondering if he was truly listening to her because he kept glancing at me every time he could. That was perfectly okay since we had nearly kissed again…

He wasn't the only one who was looking at me. Sookie was eyeing me suspiciously and I think I already knew why. She had seen what we were going to do and I think that she probably regretted the fact that she interrupted us. That girl was crazy. She was extremely interested in my private or rather love life. She had clearly said that she wanted Godric and I to start something. She wanted Godric and I to be together.

I didn't know what to think about that. Well, it was funny but it was bothering me too. I didn't like it when people tried to control my life, I didn't like it when people tried to tell me what to do. Plus, it was true that Sookie wasn't very objective because of Eric.

Then, I still needed to talk with her about my feelings…

During the time the ancient vampire was here, Bill never left Sookie's side and I stared at him… I still couldn't believe that he had told everything about me to this vampire queen. Of course, I wasn't in real danger because of that but I could have been. _Why did he do this?_ I didn't know but I wish I did. I wanted so bad to ask him right here and right now in front of Sookie. I couldn't do this unfortunately.

That didn't mean I couldn't imagine hurting Bill in my dreams. I wanted him to burn. Of course, I didn't want him to die but just hurt him a little bit. Perhaps I shouldn't think about that because unintentionally I could truly set fire to Bill. That would be extremely amusing but Sookie would hate me for doing this and she was my friend.

That was honestly a shame…

Godric finally left after an hour and Bill followed him. It was not going to be dawn soon but I think Godric wanted to go back to Eric's. Or perhaps I was wrong because when he left, it was evident that he didn't want to leave. Then, he probably didn't want Sookie to listen to our conversation or whatever could have happened.

Let's be honest, the telepath would really do something like that.

Bill, on the other hand, left too because he needed to spend some time with Jessica. I hadn't seen her since Dallas when she was with us at hotel Carmilla. I hoped she was fine but there was no reason she wasn't right?

" I'm so sorry for interrupting you and Godric. So tell me, you two are finally together, aren't you? "

Here we go, I thought. I expected something like that. How was I going to explain her that I wasn't sure about what I wanted? How was I going to tell her that I probably wanted Eric more than I wanted Godric? It was going to be hard and she was going to give me a lecture telling me why Eric was bad and why the older vampire was better for me.

Even if it was probably right, I couldn't choose Godric.

_Why was I even thinking about choosing someone ? What was that thought ?_ Something was wrong with me.

" No, we're not and we're not going to be together. It's complicated Sookie and I-I feel something for Eric that I don't feel for Godric."

Her face was priceless and her eyes were opened wide.

" You just can't be serious, Alyssa. "

" Trust me, I am and… Godric told me we could be whatever I wanted us to be, but I don't know what I want from him because I don't know what I want from Eric either. I just wish it could be easy but with the dreams and everything, I can't be sure about my feelings you know ? "

It was true that the dreams I had weren't making things easier. Sometimes I dreamt about being with Eric, sometimes with his maker and sometimes with both of them. It was wonderful in my dreams but when I woke up, it was disturbing, even more when I was with them to be honest.

" I just don't understand how you can feel something for someone like Eric. Why would you even choose him over Godric, who's so nice and so caring? He would do anything for you."

I knew she would say something like that and I just didn't know what I could answer. Godric was nearly perfect, he was the complete opposite of Eric who loved to tease and play with everyone. Then, perhaps Godric was too nice if that was even possible to be. I liked Eric because he could make me feel so many different things.

Eric is frustrating but also intoxicating. That's why he's so different from Godric. That's why I don't feel the same way. That's why I probably want him more as much as it hurts. I feel ashamed of feeling that way towards Eric because he would hurt me, he would always hurt me while Godric wouldn't. _Why was I masochistic? _

" I'm not choosing anyone, Sookie. Even if I'm admitting that I want Eric more, nothing's going to happen between us. I know that he's not good for me but I can't help being attracted to him. Then, once again nothing's going to happen because Eric could never give me what I truly want. "

" Godric could give you what you want, Alyssa. " Sookie snapped at me.

She didn't have to be such a bitch. I was being completely honest in front of her and I just wanted her to listen to me and give me advice but she hated Eric too much to help me. She was my friend, she should be helping me. She was the only one I could talk to. I couldn't talk to Jessica because I didn't really know her. The only other girl or rather vampire woman I knew was Pam and honestly, it was impossible to talk to her. I was pretty sure that she hated me and even if she didn't, she wasn't the kind of vampire you could talk with and especially when it came to feelings.

So I only had Sookie but I was slowly realizing that I was in fact alone.

" Godric is not Eric. " I muttered under my breath but Sookie heard it and glared at me. " I wish it was easy, I wish I could be with Godric but somehow, I know that this is not what I want. Godric is my friend and I'm afraid of losing him as my friend. Of course, we could be something more than friends but I just don't know if this is a good idea. I remember our kiss, I remember that night when I wanted him but I didn't feel like I belonged with him. It was great, it was magical but something was not completely right. With Eric, it felt just right. "

Sookie sighed. " I just don't know what to say Alyssa; I don't want you to get hurt because of Eric. Even if nothing happens, he will still hurt you because you will always expect him to do something, you will always expect him to care for you. "

She was right, completely right but what could I do? I just couldn't forget my feelings, my desires. I just couldn't do something I didn't want to. I just couldn't be with Godric for example. I knew that I would still miss something or maybe not. I wasn't sure.

" I think you should have this talk with Godric. You should be honest with him and he might even be able to change your mind. " Sookie added, a serious look on his face.

For the first time, she was giving me a very useful advice. Of course, I should talk with my friend, it was just evident when I thought about it. I could tell him everything, he would listen and that would just clear the air between us.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

It was time to face Godric, it was time to tell him everything but I was terrified. I was currently in his arms while we were flying towards Fangtasia. Would he let me fall if I told him how I truly felt ? No, he wouldn't do this but he could be angry at me. The only way to find out was to speak now.

" Godric, I need to be completely honest with you. " I said firmly.

I think he knew what was coming because he smiled sadly at me. I was going to hurt him and I hated that. I was a terrible person for hurting the one I loved. _How could I do this?_

Then, I knew I had to do this. It was better that way.

" I love you, I truly do but I love Eric too and it's different when I think about him. " I started and I could feel his eyes on my face and I just didn't dare looking at him, so staring at the stars was a better option. " There's a part of me that wants you, that wants to be with you but the more dominant part of me wants Eric. I know I'm hurting you, I know that I'm being a bitch but I can't lie to you. You are my friend and I want us to stay as close as possible. I hope you will forgive me. "

He stayed silent and I just wanted to cry, I just wanted to hurt myself for doing something so stupid. I was a poor friend, I didn't deserve what Godric was feeling for me.

" There's nothing to forgive, Alyssa. Don't feel guilty because of what you feel. " He simply said but I knew he didn't mean it. " Alyssa, I promise you that I'm telling the truth. I'm hurt but it's okay. I'm two thousand years old, I've been through worse and somehow I think I knew from the very beginning that you would choose Eric. "

" I'm not choosing Eric. " I immediately said but Godric shook his head.

" I'm not angry. I love you Alyssa but I think it's better if we just stay friends. I can feel your love for me, but I can feel your love for Eric and I know how much you want him. I want your happiness and I also want Eric's one. You can be happy together. "

I wish I could know how he truly felt about what was happening because I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him. _How could he be so calm? How could he act like everything was okay?_ It was just unbelievable. I wish I could be like that, I wish I wasn't feeling guilty.

Then he was wrong about one thing. Eric and I couldn't be happy together, in fact there would probably never be an « Eric and I ». It was okay, I would forget him one day. And perhaps this day, I would hate myself for pushing Godric away because I would realize he was the only one I wanted. Then he would say that it's too late for us..

That was probably what was going to happen and I was stupid enough to stay here and do nothing to change that… It was pathetic because in the end, everyone would get hurt…

" What about you Godric? You deserve to be happy and the only thing I'm doing is hurting you. I love you but I can't make give you what you want. "

I hated myself, Godric should hate me. He should be angry with me. He should just tell me how he truly felt.

" I am fine, Alyssa. Don't worry about me. "

_How could I not be worried? How could I not be concerned?_

" You are not going to lose me, we're still going to be friends not matter what. Trust me, everything is fine. Now, you're going to spend the night training with Eric. I need to take care of some things and then if you want, we'll spend more time together and we'll talk about this okay? " Godric said as he landed near Fangtasia.

I guess I had no choice and perhaps it was better like that. I could still think about my feelings right? My decision was made, I wouldn't change my mind I think…

When we arrived at Fangtasia and Godric left extremely quickly and I guess I knew why he wanted so bad to leave. Of course, he had things to do but he really left quickly, because of me. And now, I was alone with Eric.

I wasn't ecstatic about that idea. Well a part of me just wanted to throw myself at him but I couldn't do this and I wasn't in the mood to do something like that, especially after my little discussion with Godric. I hoped he was right, I hope we could still be friends and in my heart I hoped that things would go back to the way they were before everything happened.

I didn't have time to think about Godric anymore when Eric grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the basement. Training. I just didn't want to do that tonight. I just wanted to sit in his office and think and perhaps cry too.

Eric had other plans. Plans I was already starting to hate.

He was not like Godric when it came to my power, he was not patient, he was not gentle. In fact, he didn't believe in me. _Why did I push Godric away? Why did I decide that I loved Eric more?_ I didn't know.

Well, thinking about that wasn't going to help me practicing my power. I needed to concentrate, just like the other night with Godric. So I closed my eyes and imagined a fire burning inside of me, appearing in my small hand. Even if my eyes were closed, I could feel Eric's eyes on me. He expected me to succeed, it was evident and I hoped I was going to make it happen.

I didn't feel anything, I wasn't feeling warmer than usual. Everything seemed just normal and I opened my eyes to see if something was happening.

Nothing.

_Why wasn't it happening?_ I was doing exactly the same thing that I did with Godric, I was concentrated, I was thinking about the fire, everything was the same except that Godric wasn't here with me.

Then the fact that Eric was here shouldn't change anything,…

" I'm sorry, I can't. It's not working. " I stated and looked at Eric who shook his head in disapproval.

" You're not trying hard enough. "

I frowned. I was trying really hard but it just wasn't working.

" I'm doing everything I can Eric. I'm concentrated, I'm doing exactly what Godric told me to do the other night but it's not working. I don't know why but it's like that."

" What was Godric doing when it worked? "

I sighed. It was pointless.

" He was just standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. " I said and one second later, Eric was behind me, his hands on my shoulders just like his maker…

" Now, try again. "

I did as I was told. My eyes were closed, my hand was raised and I really pictured a beautiful flame on it. It was so easy to imagine but still nothing was happening. I opened my eyes again and found nothing, not even a little flame. What was wrong with me? I felt a warm sensation all over my body but nothing was happening..

" It doesn't work… I don't understand why. "

The vampire behind me growled and he squeezed my shoulders, almost hurting me in the process.

" It's not my fault! I can't control it and I- "

" - You did it with Godric. " Eric snapped at me and I took a step forward turning around to face him.

I knew I did it with Godric and I was proud of myself but now it was like I couldn't do anything. I didn't understand why it was happening again. I was strange, my power was uncontrollable.

" You are useless, Alyssa. You are not worth it. You're a fucking elemental but you are weak, you are nothing but a scared little girl who doesn't even know how she feels, who doesn't even know how to control your fire. "

My mouth opened. _Why was he saying this? Where did that come from?_ He couldn't be serious. I was not weak, I was not useless. I just didn't know how to control my power, I just didn't know why it wasn't working now while it worked with Godric. I wasn't the one to blame, Eric shouldn't do this. It was just not fair.

The worst thing about what he was saying was the fact that he told me I didn't know how I felt. He was right but wrong at the same time. I knew I wanted him more than Godric and I knew that this was a huge mistake. He could probably feel.

" I am not weak. "

" Yes you are. Look at you, you can't do anything. Why do you think I keep you as mine? I thought I could use your little power but you are too dumb to control it. "

He was lying, he must be lying because he kept me as his because he cared about me. He could still use my little power if I was Godric's. He wasn't going to make me believe in his lies.

" I really wish I could have Sookie instead of you, at least her telepathy power is more useful than yours. In fact, Sookie is so much better than you. Why do you think everyone is so interested in her I just can't believe you thought I had feelings for you. "

I just couldn't understand why he was saying this. _Was it true? Was he lying?_ No, I wasn't sure about anything. I could only stare at him and listen to him. _Sookie just couldn't be better than me could she? Why was I not enough for him?_

" I know how you feel about me, I know every single thing about you and your feelings but you are nothing to me. Did you really expect me to care about you ? Aren't you naïve? You're such a fool, Alyssa. " Eric nastily said as he took a step forward so he was now standing right in front of me, our bodies nearly touching.

He was slowly but surely breaking my heart. I wanted him more than Godric and yet he was hurting me intentionally. _Was he just playing with me all the time? How could I had been so stupid? _I should have known that Eric was faking everything. I should have never let myself fall into his trap.

I wasn't going to break down in front of Eric, I was not going to cry in front of him. I was going to be strong, no I needed to be strong. Even if I had been fooled, I wasn't going to give Eric what he wanted. He just had no right to do this to me, he just had no right to play with me like that. I destroyed what could have happened with Godric because of him.

It was not fair.

I hated him for hurting me like that, I hated him for playing with me like that.

And suddenly all my pain turned into a raging fire, literally.

I felt it and this time it was happening. My whole body was on fire, my hands were burning and unconsciously I gripped Eric's arms, pushing him away with all my strength.

A loud scream of pain came out of his mouth and I immediately understood why.

I had just burned Eric, my hand prints were on his arms, his skin was seriously burned, in fact he was very badly hurt but it wasn't over, not at all. Fire was coming out of my hands and went straight to Eric, hitting him on every part of his body and he screamed in pain.

I was going to kill him. No, I didn't want this, I didn't want to kill Eric.

I loved Eric.

_Then, why was this happening to me?_ I didn't understand and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything but watch Eric getting hurt by me. My anger was going to kill him…My fire was going to kill him just like the other vampire I killed.

Eric had pushed me too far by saying all those things to me and now I was completely out of control. There was nothing I could do to save him. He just didn't deserve that, even if he hurt me…

In a flash, Eric disappeared and I fell on my knees, my hands on the ground but the fire never stopped.

Now, I could just hope that Eric was okay. _What if I had killed him?_

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked this new chapter. Things are finally going to change. Are you excited about it? What do you think will happen?<em>

_So, College starts again tomorrow and I will have less time to write. I've already written the next chapter so you will have it sunday and I will try to do my best to write one chapter each week so that I'll be able to update the story._

_A huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, Carlypso , Mistress Vixen101, oninhagb, SomebodyWhoCares and B-Rock525 for their reviews. It means a lot and I could never ever get tired of reading them.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment here. I need to know what you think about the story and about this new chapter. So please review?  
><em>


	38. Chapter 37

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 37 :<span>

_How could he have let this happen?_ It wasn't supposed to be like that. Her fire was supposed to appear but not injure him so badly. Eric was in pain, he was suffering from every single part of his body. His arms were burnt, in fact his whole body was burnt. He was lucky to be still alive and he knew it.

If he had just stayed a little bit longer near Alyssa, he would be dead… And that was only because of his own stupidity.

He should have known that saying all those mean things were going to put him in a deep mess but he only wanted her to practice on her power. He knew her power worked with her emotions, he knew that when she was angry, the fire appeared even if when it happened with Godric, she wasn't angry. That simple fact didn't really matter at the time. That was why he decided to anger her, to hurt her. He just hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her.

He could have never imagined that he would get hurt in the end. He knew that Alyssa never meant to hurt him so why did it happen? It was just incomprehensible but now he had more urgent things to do. He needed blood, a lot of blood in order to finally heal.

He summoned Pam, who was here in a heartbeat. She had probably felt his pain, just like Godric. Eric was pretty sure that Godric would soon come back here.

" What the- " Pam started but was quickly interrupted by Eric.

" Get me a human, I need blood. " Eric ordered, knowing that he couldn't do this by himself.

He just couldn't get out of his office with burns all over his body. That wouldn't really be great for business and it wasn't like he needed to attract attention on Alyssa. Everyone had seen her when she came in the bar, every single vampire in Fangtasia would understand what happened.

Pam obeyed and came back with a dancer of Fangtasia. Eric didn't waste time and bite her neck. She moaned in pain but Eric just didn't care.

Her blood was alright and Eric just couldn't be hard to please. When he was finished, he pushed her away. He wasn't completely healed, it would take a little time. Eric didn't need blood anymore, he just had to wait to be healed.

Alyssa had really done a great job when she burnt him, he thought and almost smiled at this thought. She was incredibly powerful and if she controlled her fire, she could easily kill every single vampire in this world. She was a threat to vampire's existence but Eric just didn't care. If he hadn't pushed her too far, she would have never hurt him so he had nothing to fear. After all, she had never hurt Godric.

Pam got rid of the girl after glamouring her and stood in front of Eric, her hands on her hips. She had felt Eric's pain and now what she was seeing was making her wonder what happened. Then something told her that Eric's human had something to do with it.

" What happened to you ? "

" It's just a little accident with Alyssa. "

Alyssa…Pam should have known she had done this. Eric was obsessed with her, it was even worse than with Sookie Stackhouse and Pam was tired of this shit. She couldn't accept this. That girl had just no right to hurt her maker and Pam was going to make sure she would learn her lesson.

" She's going to pay for what she did to you. " Pam coldly said and was ready to leave when she heard Eric's growl.

_What the hell was that? _Since when did her maker let someone hurt him without taking revenge on them? That stupid human was turning Eric into a new Bill Compton and Pam hated that. She even felt betrayed by her maker. Why was he protecting that fucking human?

" You are not going to do anything. It was an accident. "

" An accident Eric, seriously? Do you really thinking I'm that stupid? This was not an accident, you had handprints on your arms! She hurt you intentionally and you are protecting her, I just can't believe it. We need to teach her a lesson! "

Eric could understand Pam but she knew nothing. Alyssa would have never hurt him intentionally, if he hadn't said those hurtful words, nothing would have happened. Perhaps he should have just kept his mouth shut but then he wanted her to control her power so bad.

" I'm not protecting her. I'm the one to blame for what happened. " Eric confessed but Pam just didn't care.

She only knew that Eric was hurt because of a human with a strange power.

" I'm not going to command you, Pam, I don't think I need to, do I? " Eric asked coldly.

He knew that Pam only wanted to protect him and somehow he was proud of her but Pam didn't know everything. She couldn't feel Alyssa's emotions, she didn't know what happened in the basement. Even if she could, Pam wouldn't understand. She was too loyal to Eric.

" No, you don't but I can promise you that if she hurts you again, I will make sure to kill her. "

" It won't happen again, Pam. "

She didn't answer and kept staring at her maker. He had become weak because of Alyssa. If only she could disappear, she could get her maker back, Pam thought

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Godric. He looked distraught and everyone in the room noticed it. He had felt Alyssa's hurt and anger, but he also felt Eric's pain. At first, he didn't understand why he felt those emotions coming from Alyssa and from his child.

Now, he knew. He could see it. He could still see Alyssa's faint handprints on Eric, he could still see Eric's burned skin.

She had done this to him. _Why? What happened while he was away? _They were supposed to practice just like Godric and Alyssa did the other time. _Why was it so different? What could have happened?_ It was just unbelievable.

" What happened Eric? " Godric asked and Pam bitterly laughed.

She wished Godric would do something against the human when he'd know what she did but, deep inside of her, she knew that Godric wouldn't do anything. Alyssa had two vampires wrapped around her finger.

" Alyssa burned him and Eric keeps telling me that it was only an accident! "

" Leave Pam. " Eric ordered while Pam shook her head and obeyed. She truly disliked what Eric had become because of Alyssa.

Eric sighed. Godric was going to be furious but Eric could still that he was worried. Of course, he could still see what Alyssa did.

" I pushed her too far. We were practicing and she couldn't do anything. It didn't work so I decided to make her angry with me and this time it worked, really well if you want my opinion. "

" She could have killed you Eric! Are you stupid? You know what she can do, how could you do this? What if she had killed you, what do you think I would have done? "

There was no word to describe what Godric was feeling. He could have lost his child. If Alyssa had killed him, he knew that he would have had to do something against her. That simple thought made him fly off the handle.

What Eric did was bloody stupid. And what Alyssa did was terrible. Godric couldn't help but be furious with her. Even if he loved her, Eric was his child, he couldn't choose Alyssa over him. The bond he shared with Eric was deeper than the one he shared with Alyssa.

" I've never thought something like that would happen. Thankfully, I'm okay. "

Yes, he was okay but Godric was still furious…

" What did you say? " The older vampire asked as calmly as possible.

Staying angry wasn't going to change anything. Godric couldn't go back in time and change what happened, even if he wished he could.

" I told her she was useless, weak and that Sookie was much better than her. I told her that she was nothing to me. "

Now Godric understood very well. He couldn't really blame Alyssa for what she did but he was still hurt by what she did. Then, Eric really did something incredibly stupid and hurtful. He knew how much Alyssa loved him, he knew that Alyssa thought she was nothing compared to Sookie and yet he still decided to say all those things. _What was wrong __with him?_ Of course, Godric could understand that Eric wanted Alyssa to control her power but there were other ways.

Eric had never really been patient but he could have tried to be like that for Alyssa. he could do this for her because, even if he didn't admit it, Eric loved her… That was something Godric knew.

" You disappoint me, my child. You know everything about her and yet you- "

" - I've never wanted to hurt her like that. " Eric interrupted his maker, knowing that he made a huge mistake tonight.

Alyssa trusted him, she loved him and he might have destroyed everything. He felt guilty, ashamed even if it was extremely hard to admit it.

" But you did hurt her and she hurt you back. This is such a mess… I can't believe it. I'm glad that you are okay but now I need to see how she is. " Godric said and was ready to leave when Eric grabbed his arm.

" I'm the only one who should see how she is. I think I might have to apologize. "

Godric was surprised. _Was Eric really going to apologize?_ Probably because Godric could feel how sincere he was. There was another thing that Godric felt when it came to Eric, something that was making him feel happy but sad at the same time.

" I agree but just be careful. You've hurt her and no one can know what she might do. If anything happens, come back here immediately. " Godric said, it wasn't like he didn't trust Alyssa, it wasn't like anything had changed but he just didn't want Eric to take any risk. Against her own will, Alyssa could hurt Eric.

Eric nodded and started to make his way towards the door of his office. Godric watched him leaving. He didn't tell Eric about his conversation with Alyssa earlier that night, he didn't tell her that Alyssa made her choice. _Why? _Simply because he didn't want Eric to take advantage of it. If something was going to happen between them, Godric wanted Eric to ignored Alyssa's choice.

Then, Godric couldn't deny that he wanted to be the one to comfort Alyssa. He was sad because of her choice but he respected it knowing that he could live without her in his arms. They had been friends before and they could still be. The eldest vampire just needed to make sure to keep his composure around Alyssa and that was going to be very hard.

* * *

><p>I was sitting one the cold ground of the basement of Fangtasia, my arms around my knees. I cried for a long time but now that was over. Thankfully, the fire stopped a few minutes after Eric's departure.<p>

Now, I was just sitting here, thinking.

I am a monster, a killer. I shouldn't even be alive. Yet I was and I might even have killed Eric, the vampire I loved.

I just couldn't believe that I had done this. I had completely lost control of myself, of my fire. I had hurt Eric, I might have even killed him. I hated myself.

I just didn't understand why I had hurt him. Of course, I was furious, I was hurt because of what he said to me. I knew I was somehow useless because I couldn't control my power but I truly wanted to control it. It didn't work this time but he just had no reason to say those hurtful things. I was trying to be better but Eric didn't care.

He wanted Sookie more, I already knew this but I thought that maybe he might see something more in me. I thought that he liked me enough to forget about Sookie but I was wrong, so wrong. Eric had just explained me that I was nothing for him.

That hurt.

I should have known that something like that was going to happen. It was just so evident but I was too blind to see it. I confused my own feelings for the truth. I had been fooled by Eric's attitude, his charm and everything about him. I should have known that he would never love me, that I would never be enough for him.

In fact, I should have decided that I wanted to be with Godric. I should have chosen him but now it was too late. It would be selfish to change my mind.

There was just one little problem.. If Eric was dead because of me, Godric would hate me. He would probably want to get rid of me as soon as possible. He should probably do this because I deserved it. Everyone would be so much better without me. Who needed an elemental in their life? No one.

I still hoped that Eric was fine but even if he was alive, he would hate me too. Well, that couldn't be worse than what was happening to me. I loved him, he didn't want me,but wanted one of my friend and if he was not dead, I had clearly hurt him badly.

My life sucked.

If only I hadn't lost control of my power. If only things were easier. I felt guilty and ashamed because of what I had done… Of course, it wasn't entirely my fault but still, I should have stopped everything. I should have known that something like that was going to happen.

I felt the fire in my body but I could have never imagined that I was going to hurt Eric. I didn't hurt Godric the other time, even if I was angry at Eric, my fire shouldn't have hurt him. _What went wrong? What happened to me?_

I should have been more careful.

A noise caught my attention and without moving, I looked in the direction of the stairs. Someone was coming because I noticed the light coming from the bar. Great, someone was probably coming to see me.. Someone was perhaps going to get rid of me, except if I killed that someone before.

That could be funny but right now it wasn't. I just wanted to stay alone, alone forever because that meant never hurting anyone I loved. Perhaps I should just leave this place, leave Godric, Eric and Sookie. Everyone would be so much better and safer without me. Perhaps I should do that. I would be in danger but I wouldn't put the one I loved in danger anymore.

" Alyssa. "

It was Eric, he was alive. Or perhaps I was dreaming. I didn't dare looking at him again, afraid that he might disappear.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction but I kept staring at the ground. And then, I saw him kneeling in front of me, he must be real. _There was no way he wasn't but what was he doing here? Was he going to kill me? Was he going to hurt me? He had already hurt me enough, what could he do now?_

Perhaps I should say something, perhaps I should beg him to keep me alive. I wanted to apologize for hurting him but my voice was gone at this very moment. And my excuses weren't going to save me if Eric wanted to get rid of me.

" Look at me, Alyssa. " He gently said and one of his fingers went under my chin, making me look at him.

_Why was he so gentle? Was it some kind of game?_ I didn't know but the only thing I was sure about was the fact that I could hurt him again. He needed to leave. Even if he had hurt me, I didn't him to die because of me.

" Leave me alone. Stay away from me. " I whispered. " I don't want to kill you. "

He stared at me, he didn't seem afraid.. He didn't really seem to care and he didn't look like he wanted to kill me.

" I know you don't want to, just like I know you didn't want to hurt me before. " He said and his free hand started to stroke my cheek, almost lovingly I would say. I was a fool for thinking that Eric could love me. He told me that he wanted Sookie, he told me I was nothing for him. I needed to keep that idea in my mind. " I'm sorry for what I did, Alyssa. I shouldn't have pushed you so far, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. "

My eyes opened wide. This was just impossible. _Was it really Eric who was apologizing?_ It just couldn't be true but then he seemed just so sincere. _Why was he doing this? Was it because he wanted to make things easier when he was going to murder me?_ No, Eric was not like that.

" I'm sorry for everything I've said. I lied. "

I was dreaming, this just couldn't be happening.

" You are not weak, you are not useless. You just need to trust yourself more. " Eric started and I looked at him. Our eyes met and I just didn't know what to think at this very moment. " I care about you, more than you could ever imagine. I'm not Bill Compton, I'm not Godric, I'm not used to have those kind of feelings but I care about you. "

_What kind of feelings? What was he telling me?_ I didn't want to delude myself. I didn't want to be hurt again. I didn't want to hurt him again.

" I don't want Sookie the way I want you. You are mine because I don't want to let you go, because I don't want you to be Godric's. "

I was imagining things, it was the only explanation for what was happening. Eric wasn't the kind of vampire who admitted he had feelings. _What was he doing now? _Of course, my heart was beating faster in my chest and I felt so happy to hear those words but I just couldn't help but believe it was wrong and untrue.

I wanted him to say those words, I wanted to love him, I wanted to be with him but right now I couldn't believe it. And especially after what happened.

" Eric, I-I could have killed you. You shouldn't be here. " I managed to say and felt stupid. Seriously, that was the only thing I could say?

" Only because I pushed you too far. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you would have never hurt me if I hadn't said anything. "

Perhaps he was right but perhaps he was wrong. He just didn't know what I could do. I didn't even know myself.

" Stop feeling guilty. " He gently ordered and he got closer to me. I knew that if he was human and breathing, I would feel his breath on my face. " I'm fine now. Everything is alright."

_Yes he seemed perfectly fine but what if I hurt him again?_

" What if I- "

I couldn't even finish what I was saying because Eric's lips were on mine and one of his hands went on my nape.

Eric Northman was kissing me, I was not drunk, I hurt him a few hours earlier and he was just kissing me. _What was that? Why was he doing that? _

It wasn't really important because deep inside of me, I knew that what was happening was real, what was happening was true. It wasn't a game or a trick, not after what Eric said. He told me he wanted me more than Sookie and that was the only thing I needed to think about. Even if I could still get hurt because I might be too naïve, I didn't really care. I wanted to forget, I wanted to believe in Eric, I just wanted to give him a chance.

I wanted him.

So I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy this kiss.

This moment just seemed too perfect to be true. _Was I making a mistake?_ No, it wasn't a mistake. I could feel it deep inside of me. This was right, being with Eric was right even after what happened between us tonight, especially after what happened tonight. Perhaps life wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><em>So... Did you like this chapter? Was that what you were expecting? What do you think will happen after that? I except a lot of reactions after this chapter because it changes many things and you'll see how much different it's going to be in the next chapter (which is already written by the way).<br>_

_**By the way, I'm asking again but is there anyone interested in being my Beta Reader? If you are interested, just message me.**  
><em>

_As always, a huge thanks to gina, OrangePlasticGummyBear, AntivanArainaiHime, a Guest, Emzy2k11, scorpionattitude, Carlypso, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares , Panda and Mistress Vixen101 for their wonderful reviews. You are amazing!  
><em>

_Again, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me your opinion on this new chapter. It's very important. So, please review?  
><em>


	39. Chapter 38

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38 :<span>

Two weeks later

Things had changed but things were so much better than before. I was happy, I was feeling complete and life just seemed easier. It was only because of what was happening now between Eric and I. There was an « Eric and I » and I just couldn't believe it.

I could have never imagined being with Eric when I first met him, but then I learned to love him, I learned to trust him. This was just really amazing and I wasn't really angry with him anymore. During those two weeks, we talked a lot, we spent a lot of time together, we did many things together and it was just perfect. It was like nothing could happen to us. I felt strong with him.

That was just so lame, but that was how I felt, even if Eric and I were sort of together for two weeks. I didn't really know what we were. We shared something, we were a thing I guess.

It was still strange for me if I was being completely honest with myself. I wasn't really comfortable when Eric and I were kissing and when Godric was here with us. I felt bad for doing this in front of him but sometimes I had no choice. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I could push Eric away but it was just so hard. I couldn't resist him. Since he told me that he cared about me, that he wanted me more than Sookie, I was completely at his mercy, which was just pathetic.

I was acting like a teenager, it was like I was living in a dream and even if it was really great, I wasn't very fond of it. It was like Eric had become everything for me, which wasn't really good.

I love him but I couldn't help but be afraid of what could happen. _What if something went wrong? What if this thing Eric and I shared disappeared? _I would be left alone and heartbroken.

I wasn't very optimistic but it wasn't really my fault. Even if Eric apologized the other night, I was still a little bit suspicious. I could still lose him and get hurt, I should stay on my guard even if I was really happy.

During those two weeks, even if I spent nearly all my time with Eric, I stayed also with Godric. At first, it was strange, really strange and especially because of what happened between Eric and I. Godric was furious at me for hurting his progeny but then it got better. He learned about what happened between us in the basement. I was afraid at the time, afraid of his reaction. He said nothing, his face didn't show any emotion at first and I thought I had lost him but after a few days, he started to talk to me again.

He just needed time.

He told me that he was happy for us, even if it was somehow hard for him. I was glad that we could still be friends because I couldn't live without him. I loved him even if it was different than my love for Eric. I think he truly understood my feelings and things were slowly but surely going back to the way they were before. We were talking, laughing and just enjoying each other company.

When I was with Godric, I could see Eric watching us. He seemed jealous I would say. Yes, Eric Northman was jealous, it was incredible but I wanted to believe it was true. Anyway, Eric trusted Godric and I, so he finally left us alone. It was really strange to see how much things had changed between all of them during two weeks and just because Eric and I were a thing.

There was also one great thing that happened during all these weeks and that was something I was extremely excited about. My power was working better than before. I worked hard on it with Godric and Eric and I could finally do something with it. It was incredible and I was just so proud of myself; I could make it appear when I wanted if I stayed concentrated. I could control it, not entirely of course but it was just the beginning of something really great. Now, I just needed to work on it so that I could really defend myself and choose where I wanted it to go.

I was becoming stronger everyday and it felt great. I wasn't a scared little girl anymore, I wasn't useless anymore, I was becoming a strong elemental. Perhaps it was because I was now self-confident, and I was like that because of Eric and also because of Godric; Both of them were helping me in their own way. It was just amazing.

Life was not really bad these days.

There was just one little thing that was bothering me about this whole thing but it wasn't really important. Sookie knew nothing about Eric and I. I kept it a secret because I didn't want her to freak out, scream at me and make a scene. That was exactly what she would do, so I didn't tell her anything.

And somehow, it was exciting. Then, if Sookie found out and she would probably one day find out, she would just kill me or really really yell at me.

Then, perhaps it could be also very funny to see that, especially if Eric was here when she'll discover it.

" Why are you smiling, Alyssa? " Eric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

He was just staring at me. Eric was sitting on his throne and I was sitting next to him on a chair. He insisted on sitting there with me by his side, so that everyone could see that I belonged to him. I wasn't very fond of that idea but I guess it was alright. I could see everyone here in the bar, I could see how pathetic some humans were. They were just so desperate to be with a vampire that they were ready to do anything, and when I say anything I mean it.

I didn't understand this. Honestly, I love Eric but there were things I would never do. I was too proud and I respected myself too much to do something degrading for example. Then, I was very different from those people. Eric didn't want only my blood or my power, he wanted me for who I was. I didn't have to beg for him, he was just here with me and he liked me. I had his attention and I didn't have to do anything now, wasn't it great?

" I was just thinking about Sookie's reaction. It could be really funny. "

Eric said nothing and just smirked.

" Pam seems to like the new dancer. " I said as I watched Pam disappearing with the new dancer… It wasn't the first time something like that happened and I was still a little bit surprised because what they were going to do was just so evident.

" She's just a toy, Pam likes to play. Yvetta is certainly not Pam's. " Eric stated and let out a small laugh.

Of course, he knew Pam better than anyone.

Pam, she disliked me, really… It had become more evident after the night I hurt Eric; I swear that she wanted to kill me. She was shooting daggers at me every time she was seeing me or every time I was with Eric. Well, I couldn't blame her, I deserved it. Perhaps one day she would understand that I never meant to hurt him, it was an accident. It would never happen again and I was pretty sure about that.

" I don't like it when those fangbangers throw themselves at your feet. " I said just as someone was kneeling in front of Eric. _Couldn't they see that Eric didn't care about them? Why were they so obsessed with Eric?_

" Are you jealous? "

Yes, I was jealous bit I had every right to be like that. Eric was mine, wasn't he ?

" You don't like it when I spend too much time with Godric and I don't like it when they do this. " I just answered and Eric's eyes darkened.

He was not angry, he just disliked the fact that I was right about what I was implying. I watched him glaring at the human who understood immediately that she should leave him alone. I smiled, this was really great, Eric really cared about me.

" There's just one thing I don't understand… What so pleasurable in being bitten by a vampire? It hurts like hell, why do they all want to be bitten? " I asked as I watched another human showing her neck at a vampire. The vampire eyed her neck lustfully, he wanted to bite her so badly.

" That's because you were bitten against you will, Alyssa. Being bitten is a pleasurable experience, I can promise you that I'll make you enjoy it. "

I frowned. Oh no, that was just out of the question. I had never let Eric bite me and even if I love him, I wasn't going to let him bite me. I had two painful experiences and I didn't want another one; It wasn't like I didn't trust Eric but I knew he couldn't be telling the truth. Being bitten hurt.

" I will never ever let you bite me Eric. "

He raised his eyebrows. " One day you will, Alyssa. "

" No, I won't change my mind Eric. I've already been bitten and I really don't want to go through this pain again. Plus, I don't understand why you want to drink my blood so much, you can have synthetic blood instead of mine. "

Eric wanted to taste me, I knew it because he said it once. He also told me that I smelled absolutely delicious and that was disturbing. Then, I wasn't going to change my mind, no biting. Some people like to be bitten but I was not one of them.

" I'm not going to drink that shit when I have you. Synthetic blood is disgusting. "

" Godric drinks it. "

" I'm not Godric. " Eric snapped at me.

Okay, perhaps I shouldn't have talked about Godric again because clearly it got Eric angry. It wasn't my intention, I just wanted to say that he could drink it if he wanted. Godric drank it, so it couldn't be that terrible.

" That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you so touchy, Eric? "

He didn't answer and turned his head towards the bar. He was offended, I think. That was just ridiculous but I wasn't going to explain myself because he just wouldn't listen. Eric was stubborn, just like I was. I hated him when he was like that.

_How could we be something? _

" I want to go back to Sookie's. " I said after a few minutes of silence. I didn't want to sit here and watch the customers, I didn't want to stay here if that meant getting a silent treatment from Eric when I clearly didn't deserve it.

" You're not going anywhere. I'll decided when I'll bring you back in Bon Temps. "

I clenched my fists on my lap. _Why did he have to be like that? _He knew how angry he was making me, he knew that he got it all wrong, _so why was he doing this?_

" Stop being such an asshole Eric. "

He finally looked at me, or rather glared at me. He was acting like a child and he had no reason to do this.

" Eric. " Godric's voice was heard and we both looked at him. He was standing in front of us. I was thankful that he was here because I was pretty sure that Eric and I were going to argue. " Sophie-Ann called. "

A loud growl came out of Eric and every single vampire in the bar heard it and looked at us. That made me realize that they had probably heard everything. Great, fantastic.

Oh come on, I didn't know who they were and I just didn't care about their opinion.

" What does she want? "

" What do you think she wants? " Godric replied and I knew exactly what was happening now.

Sophie-Ann wanted to see me again and she probably wanted to see me tonight. Well, to be honest, I wasn't against that idea. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to spend some time with her but I didn't mind seeing her. She wasn't terrible, she was okay and somehow funny. I wasn't very excited to see her but it was okay, even if Eric and Godric didn't share my opinion. As if they care about it when we were talking about Sophie-Ann.

" When? " Eric asked and tapped his fingers on his throne.

" Tonight of course and as soon as possible. "

* * *

><p>Eric and I were on our way to New Orleans, to Sophie-Ann's house. He wasn't angry with me anymore since Godric came and talked about Sophie-Ann. It was rather funny to see how Eric could change in a heartbeat. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain it was better like that, for me at least.<p>

" Sophie-Ann talked about a day room, what is it? " I asked, trying to make this little trip less cold.

Eric hadn't seriously talked during this flight, he just kept saying that he disliked Sophie-Ann and also Bill. He said that he wanted to get rid of Compton but it was impossible for now. It was rather funny to see Eric like that.

" It's one of her whim. "

" Okay ? Can you tell me more about it ? "

Eric sighed in annoyance. " It's a special room for vampires. It gives the illusion of natural sunlight in the room. Sophie-Ann is very proud of it, she likes it. "

That was really something. I didn't know that it existed but I guess it was rather great since vampires couldn't walk out in the sun.

" Why don't you have this kind of room in your house? Don't you miss the sun? "

" It's useless. " Eric simply answered and landed in front of a big and beautiful house.

My eyes were opened wide. This house was huge and it must cost more than a million dollars. I had never seen a house like that, not at all. I wondered how it was inside. _Was it as beautiful as the outside? Was Sophie-Ann the only vampire leaving here? Did all vampire Kings and Queens have those kind of houses?_

I came back to reality when Eric gently dropped me on my feet. He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his body. It was like he wanted to show everyone that I was his and somehow I liked that. It just made me feel special and I would even say loved.

We made our way towards the door where two guards told us that the Queen was waiting for us in her famous dayroom. So Eric led me to this place and when the door opened, I was once again surprised by the beauty of the room.

I could now understand why Sophie-Ann was so proud of it. It was just breathtaking.

" Alyssa, my little mystery. " Sophie-Ann said and moved her hand to make Eric and I come to her. " How are you tonight ? Do you like my dayroom? "

" It's truly beautiful and I'm fine, thank you. "

She smiled brightly at me and then looked at Eric, her smile faded. She glared at Eric…

Okay, I must have missed something. She certainly didn't expect me to come here all by myself and without any vampire protection. Of course, she didn't really seem dangerous but I still couldn't trust her completely. Plus, Eric and Godric weren't ready to leave me alone.

" So have you worked on your little power? "

I didn't have time to answer because Eric was already talking. " She has and now she can control it, at least a little bit. "

Once again, Sophie-Ann shot a death glare at Eric. " I wasn't talking to you, Eric. Leave us alone." She ordered and Eric tensed next to me. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't want to stay alone with the Queen because I wasn't completely comfortable but if I was right, Eric had to obey her. " Oh please, don't tell me that you've fallen in love with that human like Compton did with Sookie Stakchouse. It's just so pathetic for a vampire like you Eric but don't be afraid, I won't hurt her. She's yours." She snapped at Eric.

Eric hadn't fallen in love with me, he just cared about me and we shared something. That was all and even if the idea of Eric being in love with me was really appealing, I didn't want to have any illusion about that.

" Leave now. You can stay in another room, just follow Hadley outside."

Eric looked at me and I nodded. If something went wrong with the Queen, which wasn't really believable, I could defend myself and he would still be here somewhere. Everything would be fine. Eric left and I was now alone.

" Come on, Alyssa. Don't be shy and show me your little power. "

It was time for a little demonstration. I could do it, I trusted myself. So I closed my eyes, just like the other times. I concentrated on the fire and when I finally felt that burning sensation in my hand, I opened my eyes. Here it was, a small flame which quickly became a bigger flame. Of course, it didn't hurt me and I was proud of myself, smiling while watching Sophie-Ann's reaction.

" That's wonderful! Tell me, are you sure you don't know what you are? "

The flame disappeared from my hand and I knew I had to lie to Sophie-Ann. " I'm sure. As far as I know, I'm human. "

She smiled playfully at me and there was a spark of excitement in her eyes. " I think that you are an elemental, the fire elemental. You're such a rare creature, it's the first time that I meet one. "

I tensed. Okay, well I guess I should have known that something like that was going to happen. She was old, she probably knew many things about supernatural creatures.

" What is an elemental? " I asked and hoped that I was convincing.

Apparently, I was very convincing because she started to explain what I was, which was something I already knew. However, I hoped that she was going to tell me something new but unfortunately she didn't but she told me that she knew where she could find those information and that soon, she would tell me everything I wanted to know; Honestly, she was extremely nice with me and it was surprising. Then perhaps, she was doing this because she liked me and my power, because she knew I could be useful if I knew what I was. After all, she could see me whenever she wanted to since I was Eric's.

" I still don't see any bite marks on your body. Are you really Eric's or is he just saying this to keep you away from me ? "

" That's because Eric and I share a bond, he gave me his blood so it healed the bite marks. " I quickly said, hoping that she would believe me.

" Eric gave you his blood, that's interesting. "

She snapped her fingers and a few minutes later, Eric came back accompanied by a young woman. With this simple gesture, Sophie-Ann made Eric come back here. _How did they even know that she wanted Eric to come back?_

" Alyssa told me that you gave her your blood, you must really be attached to her. " Sophie-Ann smirked at Eric while he remained impassive but I was pretty sure that he was boiling with rage.

" She's very useful. " Eric said calmly but I could see it in his eyes that I was more than simply useful for him.

" Indeed. Hadley, keep Alyssa here company and wait for Eric to come outside so they can leave. "

The young girl nodded and started to walk towards the door; I followed her while Sophie-Ann waved goodbye at me. _What did she want to talk with Eric, alone?_

I stood outside and waited. Hadley seemed to be a very nice girl and it was pleasant to talk with her.

We talked a little bit but my mind was somewhere else, or rather my ears were somewhere else. Even if I didn't have vampire ability , I could still hear Sophie-Ann talking with Eric, she wasn't very discreet and the door wasn't completely closed. I stood near it so it was easy. _Wasn't I lucky?_ I could eavesdrop on a vampires conversation.

" I need money, Eric and I need it quickly. Sell the blood as fast as possible or else I'll have to see Alyssa more often. I'm not going to hurt her because she's too precious and because I might like her but I've warned you. "

_What the hell was that? What kind of blood was Eric selling? Why would Sophie-Ann make me do if Eric didn't do what she wanted?_ I enjoyed Sophie-Ann's company but there was something strange about her. I wasn't afraid, not at all but somehow I was afraid for Eric.

I guess I needed to get answers from Eric.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. I'm a little bit afraid of your opinion because the relationship between Alyssa and Eric has changed a lot. So I'm unsure, was it too fast?<em>

_I want to thank the two readers who proposed to be my Beta, I've replied to your message/review using PM, so now I'm waiting._

_A huge thanks to YaoiMonster, Lula182, OrangePlasticGummyBear, Lunessence, caleb's babe, Carlypso , scorpionattitude, oninhagb, SomebodyWhoCares, Mistress Vixen101, smilin steph , B-Rock525 and chibichibi98 for their reviews. I just can't believe that I got so many reviews for last chapter. It means a lot to me and it made me very happy._

_Now to answer one question YaoiMonster asked me, the paring will be Eric/OC but I've got many ideas for the story so you could be surprised one day._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's very important for me to know what you think about the new chapter. So please review?_


	40. Chapter 39

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39 :<span>

Eric's grip was strong but he wasn't hurting me. He was in a bad mood after this little meeting with Sophie-Ann. His face was showing sheer anger and I was truly glad that I wasn't the one who made him that angry.

I guess I was lucky. I was also rather happy that my own meeting with Sophie-Ann went well. She didn't want me the way the other vampire wanted me and that was a relief. Then, something bothered me. She had somehow threatened me when she talked with Eric. Well, it wasn't a threat because she said she didn't want to hurt me but still. I hated the fact that she was using me to get what she wanted from her sheriff.

I was sorry to cause him trouble again but I guess he already had trouble with The Queen. I wasn't the one to blame and I couldn't help but wonder what Eric was doing for Sophie-Ann and also why he agreed to do whatever he was doing. I heard that he was selling blood. _What kind of blood? Whose blood ?_

I just didn't understand.

" Eric, why are you selling blood for Sophie-Ann? " I asked and watched his face.

He tensed but he looked at me. " You've been eavesdropping Alyssa, haven't you? "

I nodded and I noticed at spark of amusement in his eyes. Well, that was great. He wasn't angry with me for doing this and I would even say it was making him feel better.

I loved him, I truly did and making him feel better was just making my heart beats faster in my chest. It was such a stupid reaction, it was almost disgusting to feel that way. I had never ever been like that and I had been in love so _why was it so different with Eric?_ I just didn't understand but strangely it didn't bother me. I wasn't ashamed of feeling that way, I wasn't ashamed of being happy because of Eric. It was the exact opposite.

I wanted to scream and tell everyone that Eric was mine. I somehow wanted Sookie to know that Eric and I were a thing. She would be terribly angry but I just wanted to show her that Eric could be nice, that he could feel something for someone, for me.

Then, there was another part of me, a very dominant part of me, which wanted Sookie to know because I had Eric, who was so much better than her so perfect Bill. Even if a part of Eric wanted my friend, he didn't want her the way he wanted me. He cared about me more than he cared about the telepath. Now, he would protect me, he would make me feel loved. I didn't have to worry about Sookie anymore. Don't get me wrong, she was my friend but I felt like I was just standing in her shadow sometimes, it was always about her. And especially when it came to Eric but now I knew the truth and it was just great.

" Just answer my question, Eric please. "

He sighed and shook his head.. " It's nothing you should be worried about Alyssa; It doesn't concern you. "

" It does because Sophie-Ann is using me to get what she wants from you. "

Eric growled and I knew I had touched a raw nerve. I think he was worried for me but he didn't have to. She wouldn't hurt because I was too precious and interesting. It was great to be an elemental after all. I was starting to enjoy it because now I could do many things. I could take care of myself and soon I knew that I wouldn't need protection anymore, which was incredibly great.

" I'm selling vampire's blood, Sophie-Ann's blood. She needs money so she makes me sell her blood. "

_Eric is a V-dealer, seriously?_ That is just unbelievable.

" Why are you doing this? "

" Sophie-Ann is a queen Alyssa, you know nothing about vampires hierarchy. I couldn't refuse and now, I have to do this for you. As you can see, she is using our relationship to blackmail me. "

I felt like I was Eric's weakness. Even if he had been selling blood before Sophie-Ann learned about me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Perhaps if we weren't a thing, if he didn't care about me, then he would have found a way to get out of this mess. However, now it was more complicated because of me.

Well, it wasn't because of me. It was because of Bill. If that stupid vampire hadn't said anything to Sophie-Ann, things would have been so much better. Perhaps one day I could make him pay, that was such an appealing thought.

" I'm sorry. "

" You don't have to be sorry, Alyssa. For once, you didn't do anything. By the way, Sophie-Ann was quite surprised when you told her that I gave you my blood. "

" Is that a bad thing? " I asked.

Eric shook his head and smirked. " Not really, in fact it's rather a good thing. She knows that you are completely mine. "

I didn't say anything because I knew Eric and I could argue because of that. Being his was something I was slowly starting to accept but it still angered me when he acted like a possessive asshole. Honestly, vampires had strange ways to show their affection and Eric. Well he was being himself. He liked to tease me with the fact that I was his, completely his and sometimes it just made me angry.

And when I got angry, it wasn't great because that led to trouble between Eric and I. During the last two weeks, I couldn't deny that we argued but then, at least our relationship wasn't boring. Plus, our little fights were not really important, it was just small things that made both of us fly off the handle. Usually, Eric teased me about being his and I mentioned Godric a little bit too much. It was nothing and we always found a way to make things better between us.

" Can't Godric help you dealing with Sophie-Ann? " I asked and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

Eric laughed ironically. I talked about Godric again. And we were going to fight, again. I should have just stayed silent. _Why did I always have to say something?_

" No, Godric can't help me. He can't do anything unfortunately but I can tell you that he was furious at me. You should have seen him, it was a completely different Godric than the one you know. " Eric answered calmly and I was extremely surprised.

I truly expected him to say something mean but he didn't. Perhaps I didn't say something stupid this time. _What a surprise! _

Then, I could imagine the ancient vampire angry with Eric but honestly he couldn't be that different. I mean, Godric was very good at controlling his emotions, he wasn't the kind of vampire who just lost control of himself. I think Eric was trying to make me think about my closest friend differently. He was jealous. It was cute somehow but I would never ever tell him that.

_Eric Northman cute? _He would just kill me.

" I was thinking, Sophie-Ann talked about Sookie, how does she know her? " I asked, remembering what Sophie-Ann about Bill falling in love with Sookie.

Of course, Bill and Sophie-Ann knew each others since she was The Queen of Louisiana but how did she know Sookie? If I was sure about one thing concerning Bill Compton, it was the fact that he loved Sookie and wanted to protect her from everyone and every single vampire in the world, so why tell Sophie-Ann about the telepath. _Did she know about her telepathy power?_

A large smirk appeared on Eric's face and I think that he knew something. " Bill Compton is not who everyone thinks he is. This vampire hides many things from everyone. "

My curiosity was picked and it think that Eric said those things on purpose because if I had learned one thing about Eric Northman it was the fact that if he didn't want to say something, he just avoided the question. And now, he was just telling me something incredibly interesting and intriguing. I wanted to learn more, I wanted to finally know something about Bill that I could use against him.

" What do you mean Eric? " I asked, excitement in my voice.

" Can you keep a secret Alyssa? " I nodded but I was pretty sure that Eric didn't trust me. " Promise me you won't say anything to Sookie. "

_Could I really make that promise if what he was going to tell me concerned my friend and especially if it put her in danger?_ Well, if Eric hadn't said anything for now, I guess that Sookie wasn't really in danger. Even if I hated to admit it, a part of Eric still wanted to protect her. He would not let her be in danger.

" I promise Eric. "

" Sophie-Ann likes supernatural creatures as you've probably noticed and Sookie's telepathy is valuable for vampires. So, Sophie-Ann sent Bill to seduce Sookie so that he could give her to the Queen. "

I was speechless and I just couldn't believe it. _How could it be true?_ Bill loved Sookie, he just couldn't 't do this to her. She would be heartbroken when she'd find out. _What did Sophie-Ann want to do with her? Was my friend in danger?_ I needed to warn and I didn't care about my promise to Eric, Sookie's safety was much more important.

" I'm going to tell Sookie about Bill's betrayal. " I said and Eric growled.

" Oh no, you're not going to do this Alyssa. "

" Sookie is in danger! We need to do something. I just can't believe that you're letting Bill do this! "

I didn't understand Eric's attitude. Even if I didn't really like the fact that Eric cared about my friend, he did like her and he just had to protect helped us when Godric disappeared, she helped Eric many times, I was living with her, we owed her the truth.

" Sookie is not in danger. Why do you think Bill told Sophie-Ann about you? "

I didn't understand, what was he trying to say. Bill only told Sophie-Ann about my power because he wanted to get rid of me. It wasn't a secret, he hated me and wished I could just disappear and leave his girlfriend alone, that was why he revealed my secret.

" He wanted Sophie-Ann to be interested in someone else and of course, he wanted to get rid of you. He told Sophie-Ann about you to protect Sookie."

Honestly, it made sense when I thought about it. If Sophie-Ann could forget about Sookie, Bill's secret was safe just like Sookie. And I… I could become the Queen's new obsession. That was a good idea, I had to admit but I wasn't ready to sacrifice myself for Sookie. I was not that crazy.

" Is Sookie really safe with Bill? Are you really sure that nothing's going to happen to her because of him? "

" I am sure, Alyssa. You shouldn't be worried about Sookie. "

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

I spent the last days worrying about my friend, every time I was with her, I wanted to tell her everything I knew about Bill. She had the right to know but then it would break her heart. _Could I do that? _Well, yes I could and she would even thank me one day but there was just one little problem.

Eric didn't want me to say anything and I just couldn't do that to him. He would be too furious with me and I didn't want to argue with him because of Sookie. It was something I wanted to avoid. So I kept lying to my friend, well not really lying since she didn't know anything; I was just keeping a secret from her. In fact, I was keeping two secrets from her…

I still hadn't told her about Eric and I. Well, she would find out about us soon, for now I didn't want to tell her anything. After all it was my life and I could do what I wanted with who I wanted. She had no right to say anything about it. Especially since she loved Bill so much, that liar.

She was with him right now, doing who knew what. That was gross. I didn't want to imagine Sookie and Bill together, it was just… No, enough strange thoughts for now. Then, there was a part of me that wondered what they were doing. Sookie kept telling me that she was excited for tonight, Bill even bought her a dress.

" Alyssa you are not concentrated, your body is here but not your mind. " Eric stated.

I was at Fangtasia, again. Well, I nearly spent all my nights there. And tonight was not an exception.

Once again I was with Eric in the basement, trying to do something with my fire but honestly, I didn't want to do anything. It wasn't like I didn't want to control it but I just wanted one night without working on it. I was tired of doing the same thing every time, I needed to have fun, to unwind but that was a concept Eric and Godric just didn't understand.

" Can't we just take a break for tonight? I really want to do something else, Eric." I finally confessed and waited for the vampire's reaction.

He was likely going to scream at me, telling me that taking a break was not an option because the world was too dangerous for an elemental I needed to practice more and more in order to defend myself against every single supernatural creature…Blablabla… I understood this but just one night without doing anything wasn't going to change my future.

I dared to look at him and his face was strange unreadable. I hated it when he was doing that.

In a blur, he was before me and one of his hands wound itself into my hair at the base of my head as he pulled me to him in a fierce kiss. I wasn't expecting this, certainly not but I wasn't complaining. My hands were crawling up his chest or I should rather say under his shirt, touching his bare chest. His own hands were in my hair, pulling me closer as our kiss deepened.

It was just perfect at this very moment and I was glad that I decided to tell Eric about what I wanted. Of course, I wasn't expecting this but it was such a good surprise and I could easily lose myself into this kiss.

Eric gently pushed towards the wall, never breaking the kiss and my feet were moving on their own mind. My back hit the wall and Eric pressed himself against me. I knew what was probably going to happen next and I wasn't against that idea. His hands traveled on my shoulder, caressing my skin and soon they made their way on my hips.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was ready to do anything Eric wanted. I craved for more, I was desperate for him and that was only because of one single kiss and two weeks together.

Well, that was until I felt a sharp pain on my bottom lip. _What the hell was that?_ I felt Eric's tongue licking my bottom lip and now I think I understood. He cut my bottom lip with his fangs. _When did his fangs come out by the way?_ I didn't remember but I just knew that Eric Northman was now licking the blood coming from my lips. I pushed him away so he couldn't do that anymore.

" You sliced my lips with your fangs! Are you out of your mind Eric? "

Eric only smirked and I realized something. I told him that I wouldn't let him bite me and drink my blood so that was why he had done this. He wanted to taste my blood.

" You did that on purpose! You just have no right to do this because I won't let you bite me! "

" Your blood is better than I have imagined, it's divine. " He said and once again started to lick the blood.

I was frozen now… I couldn't believe that he just didn't care about what I was saying. He was just impossible.

" Eric, stop doing this! This is not right! "

He just laughed at my little reaction and licked his own lips, tasting the remains of my blood. I was still bleeding, I could feel it and Eric kept eyes my lips lustfully. I disliked that look, really. Of course, somehow it was making me feel desired and loved but it was a little bit uncomfortable too.

" You need to do something about this cut. " I said, not knowing if Eric was really listening to me but he was, since he cut his own thumb with one of his fangs. He placed his bleeding thumb on my bottom lip.

A few seconds later, it was healed. " Thank you, Eric. "

He didn't answer and just stared at my face.

" It's such a shame that you don't allow me to bite you. "

I was sorry for not letting him get what he wanted for me but there was some things I couldn't do. I knew being bitten was painful and I just couldn't endure that pain again. Of course, Eric would try to make it less painful and even a little bit pleasurable, but I just couldn't and I hoped that the vampire understood.

I was about to reply when Eric leaned in and our lips met graciously, softly. I thought I had killed the mood with my fear of being bitten but it seemed that I didn't, and I was rather thankful.

It was like nothing had happened.

Eric and I were kissing again but this time there was something different. He wasn't going to slice my lips again, he controlled his fangs and his urge to taste my blood. Once again, Eric was pressing his body against mine and I forgot everything that might have been important before.

Well, I didn't have enough time to forget everything unfortunately because suddenly, someone opened the door of the basement. I heard Pam saying something but I just couldn't understand. I was still trapped by Eric's body. We were still kissing and Eric's hands were all over my body, I was doing the same thing. It was like I didn't care that someone was here. I was in my own world…

I just wanted Eric right now, I just wanted to feel every single part of his body. Eric seemed to share my opinion, he wasn't ready to let me go and I liked this.

" What the hell is this! Alyssa, what are you doing? "

I tensed and broke the kiss. _Okay, Sookie just couldn't be here right? It wasn't her voice right?_ She was supposed to be in a fancy restaurant with her perfect Bill.

I looked at Eric and when our eyes met, I knew that the telepath was really here because there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. He was proud of himself, proud that Sookie was discovering us like that.

Eric's hands left my hips and he turned around and walked away from me. Now, I could clearly see Sookie, standing here in a lavender dress. She looked deadly furious and she kept glancing between Eric and I.

I didn't expect her to find out about us like that. Not at all but she was here and my face was suddenly extremely hot and I was probably blushing like mad. It wasn't like I was ashamed of what I was doing with Eric, it was just the fact that I didn't feel comfortable around Sookie right now. Okay, we were only kissing and touching each other but I don't know. I didn't like that and that was only because of Sookie because strangely if Pam was the only one here, I wouldn't be that uncomfortable…

_Anyway, what the hell was she doing here?_

I began regaining my breath and control of my heartbeat. I stepped forward and stood next to Eric. Is stayed closed to him while Sookie was shooting daggers at us.

_What a wonderful night! _I just wished Sookie could leave, I just wished she hadn't interrupted us.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. Things are going to get more interesting now. I'm enjoying writing season 3. A lot of things are going to happen.<br>_

_A huge thanks to KyaraSalvatore, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares and Mistress Vixen101 for their reviews. I was wondering if the last chapter was bad because I didn't get many reviews. I hope you weren't disappointed by it.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I truly need to know what you think about the new chapter. It helps me writing. It makes me want to write. So please, leave me a review?_


	41. Chapter 40

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 40 :<span>

Sookie was fuming with rage. She wasn't screaming at me because she had something else in her mind. I was sure that once she told Eric everything, it would be my turn. _Why was she like that? Why was she even here in Fangtasia? _I just couldn't believe it, why did she have to come? _Where was Bill by the way? Shouldn't he be here with him since he loved her so much_?

" Where is Bill? " Sookie asked and glared at Eric.

_What was that? Why was she talking about Bill?_ It was evident that he was not here.

Oh. I think I was starting to realize what was happening now. Bill probably stood her up and now she was searching for him because she thought Eric had something to do with it. I just couldn't believe it. Seriously, the world didn't revolve around her. Eric might have been interested in her but he had me now and he surely wouldn't do anything to Bill, even if he wanted to because of what that stupid vampire did.

" Clearly Bill is not here, Sookie. As you can see, Alyssa and I are the only one here. " Eric answered calmly but wore a arrogant smirk on his face.

He was enjoying this situation. _Why? _I wasn't sure.

Perhaps it was because something might have happened to Bill, or because Sookie was here and because she had just found out about us. Or perhaps it was because he thought he could make Sookie jealous. No, I needed to forget that third option. Eric told me he wanted me more than Sookie, he wasn't lying and I should just trust him. Plus, knowing him, he was just enjoying the fact that the telepath was furious and surprised by her little discovery. Yes, that was it, that was the explanation.

" I don't believe you. Bill has been kidnapped and I'm sure you've got to do something with it. Where were you around 11pm tonight? "

She was my friend but what a bitch. Eric had done nothing to Bill. If Sookie only knew who her lover truly was, she wouldn't be so eager to save him or help me if he had been kidnapped.

Honestly, Bill being kidnapped was rather a great news if you wanted my opinion. If only Sookie knew everything. _Perhaps it was time to say something?_ No, not really because she wouldn't believe me or Eric by the way and especially not after finding out about us, about our relationship.

" Here of course. Alyssa was here with me all the time. "

Sookie's eyes fell on me. She had this murderous look on her face. I was pretty sure that she thought I was going to lie to her for Eric but then I couldn't lie. I was going to tell the truth and the truth was that Eric had been here with me during all night.

Godric came at Sookie's and took me to Fangtasia . Then, he had to leave and that was why I spent my evening with only Eric. I wasn't complaining about that, it was rather great to spend time with Eric alone but it was also true that a part of me missed spending time with Godric. That was stupid because I was spending a lot of time with him but I don't know. Since Eric and I started something it was different. It was not awkward between us, not at all just different sometimes.

" It's true. Eric didn't do anything to Bill. Are sure that he's been kidnapped? "

If she hadn't been furious at me before, she would have been now. If she could just kill me right now, she would do it in a heartbeat, and even if I was her friend. I get it, she was worried for Bill but she just didn't have to be like that. She was overreacting.

" Of course, I'm sure. " She snapped at me and looked at Eric again. " Where can I find Lorena, it must be her. "

Lorena, that name sound familiar._ Wasn't she the one who attacked Sookie when we were in Dallas?_ I don't really know what happened back then but I just know that Godirc had to intervene to save Sookie from her.

" Even if it's her, I'm the one who should take care of it. I'm the sheriff here and it my duty to find Bill. "

_Was Eric really going to do this? Why would he do this?_ He hated Bill as much as I hated him.

Deep inside of me, I think I knew I had the answer. I disliked it, I hated it. I just couldn't believe it. Eric would do it for Sookie because he cared for her. Perhaps he lied to me when he said all those things; Perhaps I was too naïve for my own good.

It hurt me. It would hurt even more if I was right.

Eric must have sensed that something was going with me because out of the blue, I felt him grabbing my hand. This simple gesture surprised me. Eric wasn't the kind of vampire who did that kind of things. He once held my hand when we were at Sophie-Ann's but that was only because he wanted to show that I belonged to him.

It was very different now.

I think that he realized what he had done, or rather said. I think that he was trying to reassure me, to prove me that I shouldn't have doubts about him, about what he might feel for me. I should just trust him more but it was hard to do something like that when Sookie was here. She would always have some kind of power over Eric, as much as I hated this.

Then perhaps, Eric would forget about her. It would take time but he would forget. He liked me enough to want me more than her, it was already something great.

" Alright, then do it. " She ordered and started to leave. " By the way Eric, you owe me ten thousand dollars. " She finished and before leaving, she looked at me…

I knew that look. She wanted us to talk about my relationship with Eric. She wanted me to follow her and probably also help her with Bill's kidnapping. I wasn't sure I wanted to do all those things. First, I didn't want to help her with Bill. Bill could be dead, I wouldn't care. Then, I wasn't sure I wanted to listen to what she wanted to say about Eric.

Well, I was not a coward and I wasn't ashamed of my relationship with Eric. I would face her, I would have that talk with her. Then, I think I also needed to get away from Eric because of what he said. I was sure that he liked me but I was still a little bit sad and angry.

It was stupid but I was like that. I couldn't help but be jealous and unsure about everything and especially when it came to Sookie. I had never ever been like that with my other boyfriends but with Eric. Well, Eric was not really my boyfriend, I didn't know what he was. It was complicated and I was somehow afraid of losing him. That was so lame.

" I think I should probably follow her. " I said and started to leave but didn't get very far. Eric was still holding my hand, preventing me from leaving.

" Don't feel that way, Alyssa. You and I both know that you are wrong. " Eric just said and he just seemed so sincere.

I knew I could believe him, I knew I could trust him but there was still a part of me who doubted…

" Eric I- "

" - You have nothing to fear. You are mine and you are the only one I want. As I have already told you, I want you more than anyone else. "

I wished Eric could tell me that he likes me or even loves me. I shouldn't be complaining because what Eric had just told me was the only thing he could do. I mean, he just wasn't expressing his feelings and I wished he could. I just needed to know what he truly felt for me. _Why was I doing this now? _

Now was not the time to think about my feelings or Eric's feelings. Everything was really amazing between us and I didn't want to change anything. Well, that was a lie. I wanted more from him.

" What are we doing, Eric? " I asked and immediately regretted it. I was being ridiculous, I should just be happy that we shared something.

" I don't know. You are mine and I… We are something, that's all I can say for now. "

If Eric felt something for me, and I was really starting to think he did, he just couldn't say it because he wasn't used to feel that way. That simple thought reassured me.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I don't think I could have said anything.

In fact, there was just nothing to say.

Eric had been sincere, he had opened up a little bit and it was enough for me. I needed this, I needed him to reassure me and make me feel loved, I dared to say.

" Do you have any idea about who kidnapped Bill? "

Eric shook his head. " None but I want you to be careful. Sookie's house might not be safe so I want you to stay on your guard. I know that you can defend yourself thanks to your power and you will do it if someone tries to attack you. "

I listened to him carefully. He was right about everything and I would do exactly what he said. I just hoped that nothing was going to happen.

" I should probably leave. Something tells me that Sookie is probably waiting for me outside. She's going to be such a drama queen after everything. "

Eric only smiled at me but never let go of my hand. Instead, he brought me closer to him and crashed his lips on mine. It was a very quick kiss but it was enough to make me forget about everything.

" Be safe. "

* * *

><p>Sookie was being a complete bitch tonight. During the entire journey to her house, she just didn't talk. I didn't expect that, I thought she was going to scream at me but no, she didn't. Well, she was just waiting for the right time.<p>

The right time to scream at me was now. We were back at her house and that was probably why she was going to say something now. We were in the living room and I was waiting for her to say something.

" You and Eric? Since when Alyssa? " She asked bitterly and I just didn't know what to think about that.

_Was it because she was afraid I might get hurt because of Eric? Was it because she was really worried for me? Or was it something else, something more selfish? _I wasn't blind, nor was I stupid. With Eric's blood in her body, Sookie was attracted to Eric even if she would always deny it. I couldn't help but think that maybe she was jealous of the fact that I was with Eric, that I had him while she only had her stupid Bill Compton.

" About two weeks. " I simply answered and stared blankly at Sookie.

" What ? And you've never ever told me about that ? I thought we were friends Alyssa. Well, I also thought you were clever than that but I guess I was wrong. "

I needed to keep my composure and stay calm. I didn't want to hurt her but if she continued to be so mean, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I might have been able to control my power with Eric and Godric but at the time I wasn't angry, I was perfectly calm. Now, if she continued, it was going to be really hard, especially if she started to say something about Eric…

" You know nothing about Eric and I, Sookie and I don't think you have the right to judge me. You are not my mother. "

My heart was beating loudly in my chest. Even if I had some doubts about Eric when I was at Fangtasia, the most dominant part of me knew that Eric was completely mine. Sookie had just no right to insult me. She could have her opinion of course, but there were some things I just couldn't accept.

" I am your friend and I care about you. I don't want to see you heartbroken because of Eric. Eric is not the one for you, he's an arrogant asshole. He just wants to use you, to control you. Did he tell you he loved you? What did he do to make you accept everything? "

I clenched my fists. She was impossible, if she was truly my friend, she would accept my choice. Of course, she would say something about it but she would do it calmly, without screaming like a mad woman.

" This is none of your business Sookie. " I answered, not wanting her to discover that I could have killed Eric because he pushed me too far by talking about her. That was something which had to remain secret.

Then, Sookie was stubborn as a mule and she disliked my answer. That was why I was starting to feel a painful sensation in my head. It was like someone was crushing my brain but it was only Sookie Stackhouse trying to get inside my head. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She just didn't care that she was hurting me. She knew how much it hurt me when she tried to read my thoughts and yet she was still trying to do it.

If I didn't want her to read my mind, it was simply because I had a private life. I didn't want her to know everything about me and I was really glad that she couldn't read my mind without my permission, or at rather without me concentrating on letting her know everything.

" Stay out of my head, Sookie. I consider you as my friend and I really, really do not want to hurt you unintentionally. "

She gasped and immediately stopped what she was doing. I was not really threatening her because I didn't want to hurt her but I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself at some point. She should know it.

" You are stupid to think that Eric can care about you, Alyssa. "

I frowned. He cares about me, I know it. Eric might be an asshole but he was not heartless. Sookie just didn't know him..

" And you are stupid to think that Eric doesn't care about me. You just know nothing Sookie. "

" Because you don't tell me anything! You never told me about you and Eric, you keep this as a secret! Is it because you are ashamed of yourself, of what you've done? "

_How could she just say this? I was not ashamed, how could I be ashamed of this?_ I spent two wonderful weeks with Eric.

" I've never told you about Eric and I because I knew you would scream at me and make a scene. I'm not a child and I know exactly what I'm doing. I love Eric. "

Okay, that wasn't exactly what I should have said but I truly love him. I think I hadn't really realized it until now. I knew I felt something for him, but I think I had never realized that he meant so much to me. I wanted to be with him, I needed to be with him. That sounded desperate but I felt like it. I was in love with Eric and nothing was going to change this. Of course, he probably didn't feel the same way but it was alright.

" You can't love him, it's Eric. " Sookie stated and put her hands on her hips.

" But I do love him and he cares about me in his own way. " I snapped at her.

She was completely in love with Bill and she dared to say that I couldn't love Eric; If she only knew who Bill was she would understand that Eric is not that bad. Well, the one thousand years old vampire is better than Bill, he's nothing like Bill.

One day, Sookie will know the truth about her precious boyfriend and that day, I will be extremely happy, not because Sookie would be heartbroken but only because the truth about Bill would be revealed.

" What about Godric ? He loves you and you are with Eric. How can you do this to him? "

That was low, really low. Sookie thought she knew Godric but she didn't. She only spent a few nights with him while I spent a lot of time with him. I perfectly knew him, he was my closest friend.

Even if I couldn't deny that I hurt him, even if I couldn't deny that I felt guilty for this, I knew Godric wasn't heartbroken. He loves Eric and he loves me.. He wants both of us to be happy and if being happy meant to be together then, Godric didn't really care. He was just wonderful.

" He understands. We've talked about this. " I answered calmly.

" You're such a heartless bitch, Alyssa. "

Sookie was really a great friend, I thought ironically. She just had no right to say this to me. I didn't deserve this. This was just unfair. Of course, I had lied to her during two weeks but it was better that way.

I was not a heartless bitch, she was.

" You hate Eric but he's helping you with Bill, why can't you see that he's not that bad? "

Sookie didn't answer. _What could she answer?_ Eric was doing something nice for her, she should be thankful instead of hateful.

" He's probably doing this because he has something in his mind. Nothing is free with Eric Northman. By the way, was he really with you tonight or did he leave at some point? "

She really didn't trust Eric. What was wrong with her ?

" He spent the whole night with me. He never left. "

I didn't have to tell her what we were doing because she already knew… If she hadn't interrupted us, I would have a lovely time with Eric…

" Eric didn't kidnap Bill. Why would he do this? "

It was a stupid idea. It was evident that Eric would never do something like that, except if he wanted to torture Bill and finally kill him but then I would know it. Godric would know it too and he would tell me.

" Because he hates Bill and also because Bill protects me from Eric since I'm his. "

My mouth fell open. I knew what she was implying and I didn't like that, not at all. I was angry, I was furious and I hated Sookie at this very moment. She was my friend but she just went too far.

" I will forget what you've just said because you don't mean it. You are just out of your mind because something happened to Bill. I'm really sorry about that but you just had no right to say something like that. By the way, Eric is mine. " I said and didn't wait for her to say something.

I left, heading towards my room. When I finally arrived, I slammed the door. I needed to calm myself. Sookie was angry, she didn't mean anything, she didn't understand what she was saying. She was too worried for Bill and that explained everything. At least I hoped so.

" So Eric is yours hum? " Someone asked and that gave me a start.

I turned around to see Godric here. He was literally levitating outside the open window. _What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be somewhere else?_ I was happy to see him here but I was surprised, really surprised.

" Godric, what are you doing here? " I asked and walked towards the window. He was smiling at me.

" Eric told me about Bill's kidnapping; I'm here to make sure that you are safe while Eric is trying to get some information. "

Oh, that was great.

" Well, you should probably come in, after all you've been invited in and I'm sure Sookie won't mind. Well even if she doesn't want you here, I don't care. " I said bitterly.

It was really strange that Sookie wasn't already here screaming at me…

Then, I realized something. Perhaps I had been a little bit too harsh on her tonight. She had just lost Bill, the vampire she loves and I was mean to her. Of course, she had been a bitch but she didn't deserve it. I guess that perhaps I should apologize later.

She was probably alone downstairs, crying. I was a shitty friend…

Well, I would see her later. I needed to calm myself before and talk with my vampire friend. Sookie could wait and she probably needed to be alone. I just hoped that she wasn't too heartbroken.

" So, Eric's is yours… " Godric said as he came in. I could faintly see him smirking.

" How much did you hear? " I asked, a little bit worried.

_What if he had heard us talking or rather screaming about him?_ That wouldn't be good, not at all. I didn't want him to think that I didn't care about him because I cared about him. It was different from Eric but I still loves him in a different way.

" Only the end of your argument with Sookie. "

I sighed in relief, that was really great. I had nothing to fear.

" Okay. Well, I just said that because it seemed right and I hope that Eric is mine, you know? "

I was ridiculous, really. I was digging my own grave right now and I was surprised that Godric wasn't already laughing at me.

" Indeed, I know Alyssa. You really love him and you wanted Sookie to know. Aren't you a little bit possessive like a vampire? " The ancient vampire said and I could hear amusement in his voice.

I guess, he was right. I was possessive like a vampire, like Eric was with me. And now, I was slowly trying to understand why Eric got so angry when I tried to become Godric's.

" I guess I'm spending too much time with Eric. "

" That's not Eric's opinion. He wishes you could spend more time with him but let's not talk about that right now. Tell me, why were you arguing with Sookie? "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I'm very excited for the next chapters. So many things will happen!<br>_

_A huge thanks to Lula182, Mistress Vixen101, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. By the way, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. It makes me wonder if the chapter was bad... So was it bad? I truly hope I will get more reviews this time...  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's really important for me to know what you think about the new chapter. I need to know if it's good or bad. So please review? (Plus, tomorrow is my birthday so it would be lovely to have a lot of reviews for the new chapter, please?)_


	42. Chapter 41

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41 :<span>

I explained everything to Godric, he listened carefully but he didn't say anything. I think he just didn't want to get involved with my little argument with Sookie. He also knew that even if he said something, I wouldn't listen to him.

It was also true that I didn't tell Godric that we talked about him. It was too strange but I wasn't going to forget what Sookie said because if I was being completely honest with myself, I was starting to think that she was right.

I was selfish. I chose Eric over Godric and even if he didn't admit it, the ancient vampire was hurt. There was no way he was not hurt. When I decided that I wanted Eric more, I hadn't really thought about Godric's feelings… I was ashamed of this, I should have done something or said something because my friend didn't deserve that kind of treatment from me. He had always been so wonderful with me and I had just been a true bitch.

_Why was he still my friend? How could even be happy for Eric and I?_ The answer was easy, Godric was better than me, than anyone else. He may think he doesn't have a heart but he has. He didn't think like a vampire anymore, he was not dangerous, he was not a monster, he looked almost human.

" I want you to stay inside the house during daylight, don't go out. I'll come back tomorrow night to make sure that no one is watching Sookie and you. " Godric said and pulled me out of my daydream.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even listen to what he said. Well, at least I've heard the last and the most important thing. I already knew that it was probably dangerous to go out now that something happened to Bill. I still couldn't believe that someone decided to kidnap him. _Honestly, who would want to have him?_ It was unbelievable and somehow I found myself hoping that Bill would never be found again.

I wanted him gone from my life and perhaps also Sookie's one. She deserved better than Bill, even if we had a little fight. She was still my friend and it was not a fight between us that was going to change that. That was why I would apologize to her as soon as I could.

" Do you think someone could come here and attack us or something like that? "

This simple thought was making my blood run cold. I knew that I could defend myself but I just didn't want to do this. _What if someone attacked us and I killed that someone?_ It was just terrible and I prayed that it would never happen.

" I'm not sure Alyssa; We don't know what happened to Bill but Eric and I will make sure that nothing will happen to you. "

" I know. "

I was not truly afraid, well I was a little bit afraid but I felt safe with Eric and Godric. They wouldn't let anything happen to me which was really great. Now, I just wished we could all know what happened to Bill so that we could do something. Not saving him of course but we would know what to do just in case someone tried to kidnap someone else.

" Godric… I-Is it really okay for you that Eric and I are sort of together? " I blurted out and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

I hadn't meant to say that. I didn't even know where that came from. Of course, a few minutes ago I thought about it but I didn't plan to ask him that question. It was embarrassing. W_hat did I do?_

I think that Godric was taken aback by my little question. Of course, he didn't expect that. Not after talking about such a serious matter.

" Why are you asking me this question? " He quickly asked, as if he was trying to avoid the subject.

Somehow he was giving a silent answer and a wave of sadness and guilty ran through me. I should have known that Godric couldn't be okay with this. _How could I be so blind? How could I say he was my friend when I didn't care about his feelings?_ Sookie was right, I was a heartless bitch…

" I'm so sorry for everything, Godric. "

" Why are you apologizing, Alyssa? You've done nothing wrong. " Godric started and I felt one of his hands on my shoulder. " You can't control what you feel, you can't decide who you love. "

He knew me better than I knew myself. I was like an open book for him since we had a blood bond. Sometimes I wished I could know what he was feeling. Perhaps it would make things easier for me, for us.

" Alyssa, I can't deny that sometimes it's hard for me to be around you and Eric but I'm okay. " Godric said but I just didn't believe him. " Don't worry about me. "

Godric ran his hand on my arm and finally grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers._ Was he trying to reassure me?_ I didn't know but I liked to be this close to him. His touch was still making me feel strange but I knew I didn't want him the way I wanted his progeny. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be with Godric. He was very different from Eric and it was great.

And I should just stop thinking about the older vampire that way because I was in love with Eric. I wouldn't change that, even if sometimes Eric could be annoying as hell.

" Now, it's time for me to leave. Eric is probably waiting for me."

Godric let go of my hand and stood up. A few seconds later, he was leaving and I stared at the window. I think that now, it was time to talk with Sookie. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the door of my room and finally downstairs in the living room.

Sookie was sitting on the couch and she was crying. She seemed just so heartbroken right now and I felt terribly guilty for arguing with her tonight. Of course, she had no right to say all those things but I couldn't blame her for everything. Tonight had been extremely hard for her and she just needed a friend. She needed someone who could comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. That was something I didn't do earlier that night but now, I would do this.

Even if Sookie didn't approve my relationship with Eric, even if she was angry with me, I needed to be here for her because that was how a friend should behave.

I made my way towards the couch and sat next to her. She looked at me, surprised that I was here. I could tell that she was still furious at me but she didn't say anything.

" I'm truly sorry for everything that happened tonight. How do you feel? "

Stupid question, Alyssa I thought. _How did she feel?_ Heartbroken, that was just so evident. _Why did I even ask this question?_

" Bill has been kidnapped and I-he asked me to marry him, I didn't even have time to say yes. " She said and threw her arms around me, crying on my shoulders.

That was not good. Sookie just couldn't marry Bill, he worked for the Queen but then I couldn't tell her what I knew about Bill, at least not now. If by chance we found Bill, then I would tell her everything.

She loved him and he might love her but marrying him was a huge mistake. _Who knew what he would do once she was his wife?_ Perhaps I was paranoid but I wanted Sookie to be safe and sound and that meant not becoming Bill's wife.

" I'm sure Eric will find Bill. You may not like him, nor do you trust him but he will find him. Even Godric will be searching for Bill so you don't have to worry. " I said, pretending to care about Bill's safety.

I just hoped that nothing was going to happen to Eric or Godric while searching for Bill. They were both powerful vampires and nothing could happen to them after all. They had saved me in Dallas, they had probably been through worst during their lives.

" You're right and Bill is strong. He has to be fine. " She said and looked at me, she still had tears rolling down her cheeks. " Thank you for being here, Alyssa. After what I said tonight, I thought you were going to ignore me. "

A stubborn mule would have done this and even if I was stubborn sometimes, my friendship with Sookie was more important than my pride. I wasn't going to deny that her words didn't hurt me but I guess it was nothing compared to what she was feeling after Bill's kidnapping. Even if she was angry with me for lying to her during two weeks, I had to be here for her.

" It's okay Sookie. "

She smiled timidly at me. " Tomorrow night I'll call Isabel and ask her if she knows something. I need to do something because I'll go crazy if I don't. Will you help me?"

I tensed. I wasn't expecting her to ask for my help. And I didn't really want to help her. Of course, that was what a friend should do but I didn't really want to find Bill.

I needed to stay out of trouble and I was sure that searching for Bill would only lead to one thing, trouble and a lot of trouble. I wasn't even thinking about Eric or Godric who would just freak out if they knew that I tried to help Sookie.

" You should go to sleep Sookie. It's been an eventful night and there's nothing you can do now. "

I was trying to avoid her question and for once Sookie didn't seem to mind. I was relieved but I knew that tomorrow I would have to do something, to tell her that I couldn't help her.

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

I didn't know how I did it, but I avoided Sookie's question when it came to helping her searching for her new fiancé.

And now, I was on my way to Fangtasia with Godric. I told Sookie that it was better for me to stay with Eric and Godric so that if they find anything concerning Bill, I would call her immediately. She was very enthusiast about this idea, which was strange. At least I didn't have to help her. I shouldn't be complaining about anything.

" Pam is probably on her way to Sookie's too. Eric sent her to give Sookie a little check for Dallas. "

" Oh, okay. Well that's great. " I started, it wasn't like I cared about what Pam was doing. " Is there any news from Bill? "

Godric shook his head and we arrived at Fangtasia. _Was the bar closed?_ It shouldn't be. Something was really strange but I guess I didn't have to worry since Godric was perfectly fine.

He gently dropped me on my feet and we made our way towards the entrance. I followed the vampire inside and my eyes opened wide. Sophie-Ann was here and she was literally on Eric. Both vampires had their fangs extended and Sophie-Ann looked just so furious and dangerous. _What the hell was she doing? Why wasn't Eric doing anything to push her away?_

" Alyssa, what a pleasure to see you here again. " Sophie-Ann said as she got off Eric and turned towards me. She was smiling at me while Eric was glaring at her, his fangs still extended and a murderous look on her face.

I was surprised by how calm she appeared. A few seconds before she was fuming with rage and now it was like nothing happened. I liked her but right now, I wanted nothing more than make her leave. _How dared she behave like that around Eric?_ She was the Queen Of Louisiana but she just had no right to treat Eric like that.

Perhaps I was reacting like that because I was a little bit jealous of what happened a few minutes ago.

" Unfortunately I can't stay with you tonight. I guess we'll see each other again soon. "

I watched her leaving and then stared at Eric. I didn't understand and I wasn't the only one. Godric didn't understand either and he started to question Eric. Apparently Sophie-Ann wanted Eric to sell all the blood because they had now issues with a certain Magister. _Who was that?_ I didn't know but it seemed that Eric and Godric weren't really happy about that. I wanted to ask them about that vampire but they were completely ignoring me, it was like I was invisible. It wasn't that terrible because I shouldn't be concerned by that vampire, I had enough vampires in my life.

After Godric and Eric's little talk, everything went just fine. Nothing really happened and I just stayed next to Eric, talking about everything. We avoided the Bill subject and it was rather great. Until Sookie showed up with Jessica, explaining us that she found something about Bill tonight thanks to Jessica's help.

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying until she said something about werewolves. Strangely, it didn't surprise me that werewolves existed. Well, of course it was something new and scary but I was an elemental so... Everything was possible in this crazy world.

I noticed something as I stood next to Eric while he was talking to Sookie. At the mention of werewolves, Godric and Eric both tensed. _Were they afraid of werewolves?_ Certainly not, they were vampires after all. Then, I knew nothing about werewolves so I couldn't be sure.

" You found that on a dead man's neck? " Eric asked and immediately shot a glance at Godric. " I've never seen it before, sorry. "

They were hiding something. It was written all over their faces, even if they were trying to hide it. W_hy were they doing this?_ They had no reason to be so secretive or so I thought.

" Why do I get the feeling that you're blowing me off? " Sookie asked and for once, I was on her side.

Even if I disliked Bill and never wanted to his face again, I couldn't deny that Eric and Godric's attitudes were just unacceptable. Sookie could be in danger too. I could be in danger because I was staying at her house. _Why were they being so difficult?_

" If you two know something about werewolves, you should tell Sookie everything. " I said and both vampires glared at me.

They weren't used to that kind of reaction from me and I don't think they really like it. That was probably because I was doing a huge mistake. I should have just kept my mouth shut but I couldn't.

" Werewolves are territorial, vicious and pathologically secretive. There's nothing you can do, Miss Stackhouse. " Godric started talking after a long staring contest with Eric.

It was like they were silently talking and I guess that it was exactly what they did. They had something in their minds and they just didn't want to tell us. _Why were they doing this?_

" Don't underestimate me, Godric. I can perfectly take care of myself and save Bill from those werewolves. "

Eric laughed bitterly and I think I knew why. Unfortunately, Sookie was probably wrong. _She was only human, what could she do against a supernatural creature?_

" No Sookie, you can't take care of yourself. You're likely to runthrough the streetsscreaming « werewolf bait »alerting whoever has Billthat we're onto themor getting yourself killed. You are going to put not only yourself in an unnecessary danger but also Alyssa. This is something I cannot accept. Alyssa's life is too valuable to throw away because of Bill."

Eric had just said something incredible nice in front of Sookie, well at least nice for me. I smiled and just felt incredibly happy. I knew I shouldn't be so ecstatic about this but I couldn't help myself.

" Bill is out there somewhere in danger and I just can't act like nothing happened. I love him, he's everything to me. When Godric went missing in Dallas, I risked my life to help you, I don't expect youto do the same for Bill,but at the very least,I hope you'll help meif you can. "

Eric stared blankly at Sookie, his stare was cold and I don't think he was touched by what Sookie had just said or by the fact that she was starting to cry.

She was right about everything, she helped us in Dallas and we owed her this.

" Eric, we should help her. " Godric said and Sookie looked at her with tears in her eyes.

She kept thanking Godric and then Jessica came back with Pam, telling Sookie that she needed to get back home before dawn. Sookie and Jessica left a few seconds later, telling me that she would be waiting for me at home. The telepath seemed relieved, better than before now that she knew Eric and Godric were going to help her.

" Pam, call the werewolf and tell him that I need him tomorrow night. " Eric ordered and I watched Pam leaving.

_A werewolf? Did Eric know a werewolf? Why was he calling a werewolf if that kind of creatures had kidnapped Bill?_

" Why are you- "

" -He will protect you and Sookie during daylight. His name is Alcide Herveaux and he has debts. He's rather trustworthy, for a werewolf of course. " He interrupted me and put a hand on my left shoulder. " I don't want you to be in danger because of Sookie or anyone else. "

He didn't mean Bill by anyone else, he was hiding something.

" Eric, you should probably explain her some things about you. She needs to know. " Godric said and I looked at him.

Things were getting strange, very strange. I was slowly starting to get scared because both vampires seemed worried about something. That something concerned werewolves.

" Come with me Alyssa. "

Eric grabbed my hand and led me to the basement. I just didn't understand what was happening.

" Those werewolves, Godric and I have been searching for them and their leader for a very long time. I have some unfinished business with them. They are more dangerous than other werewolves. They're organized, highly trained,and fueled by vampire blood. The fact that they've kidnapped Compton is strange but that means Sookie is now in danger and you are in danger too. Their leader is… I don't know who he is but I want you to stay on your guard. I want you to be safe."

Eric wasn't telling me everything but he probably had his reasons. And for once, I wasn't curious about them. It didn't concern me and something told me that if Eric wanted me to know everything then he would just tell me.

" Is there anything I could do to help you? "

" Yes, you can stay out of trouble. "

Well, I would gladly do this.

" I also want you to take some of my blood. I want our bond to be stronger just in case. "

_That was a joke right? _I didn't want to drink Eric's blood again. It wasn't like I didn't love him enough to do this, not at all, it was just that I didn't want him to be able to feel everything coming from me. I needed privacy and I was pretty sure that drinking more of his blood would just make him feel my emotions more. I didn't want this. Our bond was already strong enough to keep me safe.

" I don't think this is a good idea, Eric. "

" Why do you have to be so difficult Alyssa? You will take my blood whether you like it or not. "

_He wouldn't dare forcing me to drink his blood right?_ The look on his face told me he was determined. I think I had no choice but to drink his blood. I shouldn't be so reluctant to drink his blood because after all it was Eric's blood. He was only doing this for my safety. He wanted to be sure that I was alright and if something went wrong he would know it immediately.

" Okay, I will do this. "

" Good. Now, you'll come with me at home. It will be more comfortable for both of us and I'd feel better if you stay with me tonight. "

My heart skipped a beat. Eric was once again showing me how much he cared about me. Of course, he didn't say anything like « I love you » but just the fact that he wanted me to stay with him was making me incredibly happy.

" Okay, I'll just call Sookie and tell her that I'm staying with you. "

Eric nodded and after calling Sookie, we left for his house. It didn't take very long to get there. The house was still the same but this time, I got the chance to stay in Eric's room.

" So how are we doing this? " I asked, referring to the blood thing.

" Aren't you excited? " Eric said as he sat on the bed and I did the same, even if I didn't know if it was a great idea.

In a blur, Eric shifted on the bed until his back hit the headboard. He quickly grabbed me and wrapped an arm around my waist, moving me until I was directly in front of him with my back against his chest. Well, at least I would be very comfortable while drinking his blood.

" You're not going to bite me while I drink from you right? "

" Do you want me to? "

I shook my head and heard him laughing. I was amusing him.

I heard his fangs extending and a few seconds later, Eric was showing me his bloody wrist. I just couldn't believe that I was going to do this on my own accord. Then, Eric could force his blood on me and that was something I didn't really want.

I sighed but used my hands to guide his wrist to my mouth. I slowly put my mouth around the wound and started drink from him. His blood was exactly like I remembered it, it wasn't like Godric's one; I wouldn't say it was better but it was just different but still as intoxicating. I kept drinking hungrily his sweet blood and I found myself just pathetic. A few seconds ago, I didn't want to drink it and now… Now I just couldn't stop myself.

A loud growl came from Eric and something clicked in my mind. Eric was enjoying this, he was more than enjoying this because I could feel the hand wrapped around my waist slowly starting to make its way lower… Even if wanted to tell him to stop because now wasn't not really the time to do that kind of things, I never stopped drinking from him and so I couldn't tell him that I didn't want this/

But then I truly wanted this.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you enjoyed reading this new chapter. A lot of things are going to happen now. I hope you'll like what I've planned.<em>

_A huge thanks to , scorpionattitude, Mistress Vixen101, B-Rock525, a Guest and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. Once again I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. I'm really starting to think that something's wrong with the story..._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It is very important for me to know what you think about the story. So review please?_


	43. Chapter 42

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 42 :<span>

We were all at Fangtasia, waiting for that werewolf to arrive. I must say that I was not scared to meet him but just disturbed by the fact that I was going to meet a werewolf. What was happening was incredible. I could have never imagined that I would meet a werewolf one day. Well, it wasn't like I knew they existed.

The world was really crazy and I didn't know everything. It's just incredible.

Anyway, Eric told me that this werewolf was nice and that I shouldn't be worried about him. I trusted the vampire so I believed him. After all, he wouldn't make me meet someone dangerous.

" You were superb last night Alyssa. " Eric said, interrupting my thoughts.

My face became red with embarrassment. Eric hadn't stopped teasing me since he woke up that night. I just hated him at this very moment. He was enjoying this situation, he liked the fact that I was really embarrassed by everything when clearly I shouldn't be. There was nothing wrong with what happened last night between Eric and I.

It was great, truly great and I just didn't understand why I was blushing every time I thought about it.

Well, that was not entirely true.

I think that perhaps I was behaving like that because I might have been a little bit too loud last night. And Godric probably heard everything, just like Pam. Yes, that was probably why I felt like that. I only wanted to hide somewhere they couldn't find me.

The older vampire didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrows at me and I could see a shadow of smirk on his face. I guess he was okay with everything but still.. This was just so embarrassing.

Pam on the other hand was being herself. She still hated me but you could clearly see amusement on her face. She teased me a little bit too but since she wasn't very fond of me, she grew bored and I wasn't going to complain for once.

I wasn't very comfortable when I was around Pam. She didn't make me feel welcomed liked Godric did for example but then I probably deserved it. She cares deeply for Eric and I hurt him so she just couldn't like me. I knew she was making a huge effort when she talked or rather teased me. I don't think Pam and I will ever become friends or even close. It was really a shame because I would like to know her better but I could perfectly understand her.

Eric's hand on my thigh brought me back to reality due to his coldness. Perhaps sitting on his lap while we were waiting was not a very good idea.

" Is there something bothering you, Aly? " Eric asked as he drew invisible circles on my thigh.

He should really stop doing that because that was keeping me very distracted. It was like I couldn't think about anything else but his hand on my thigh. I sounded ridiculous, really ridiculous but Eric just made me feel wanted right now. And that was something I didn't want to feel now. I needed to focus on that meeting with the werewolf and I needed to be perfectly able to think clearly. Right now, I couldn't be like that because I was getting a little bit too hot and I would even say excited.

And here I am again. Remembering last night's events for the hundredth time because of the way he was touching me, I could still feel Eric's hands all over my body, everything. I wanted him again as much as I hated to admit it.

" You are hoping for a repeat of last night, aren't you? "

Now, I was blushing more than before. Eric sensed it, felt it, probably even smelt my arousal. And I thought that I couldn't be more embarrassed than before. I was wrong so wrong. The worst thing about this situation was the fact that Pam and Godric probably smelt it too; That was gross and terrible.

" No, not at all. " I lied, knowing that it was pointless to do so. In fact, Eric was even going to use this against me.

" You are a very bad liar, Alyssa. Don't you know that I can sense every single emotion you're feeling? " Eric whispered and tapped his fingers in my thigh.

Unfortunately, I was very aware of that fact. Our bond was even deeper thanks to last night, thanks to the amount of blood I drank. I took a lot of his intoxicating blood last night. I just couldn't stop myself, it was like a drug. Well vampire blood was a drug after all. I understood perfectly why. I was also pretty sure that Eric's blood was more intoxicating than other's vampire blood since he was a thousand years old…

" Am I making you uncomfortable, Alyssa? Your heartbeat is going crazy, I can hear it. "

I tried to stay calm, I tried to control my heartbeat and my breath but I failed horribly. There was nothing I could do and I couldn't deny what I wanted but then, I knew that now wasn't the right time to do that kind of thing.

Eric should stop whatever he was doing. Seriously, he wasn't making things easy. In fact, I think he was enjoying this situation. He liked to tease me like that, he liked to turn me on, he liked to make me want him. And I hated him for making me feel so helpless. _What was wrong with me? How could I let him make me feel so weak? _

The answer was simple : I loved him.

Then, that didn't give him the right to tease me like that. I should just tell him to stop but I couldn't. It was like I had just lost my voice and my will. _Was I turning into a fangbanger?_ No, fangbangers were desperate, they wanted to be bitten and I was not like that.

I didn't want to be bitten by Eric or anyone else. I just wanted to be loved by Eric, that was very different. I was not going to throw myself at Eric like a whore again.

" As much as I enjoy the show, the werewolf is here. " Pam said, pulling me out of my trance and suddenly I realized something extremely embarrassing.

Godric and Pam watched the whole scene. Oh god. That was just awful. They heard everything, they smelt everything and Godric felt everything.

_What were they going to think about me? No, what was Godric going to think about me?_ He was probably going to believe that I was a whore, Eric's whore.

I was ashamed of myself. I should have realized what I was doing, I should have stopped Eric.

I dared to look at my vampire friend, hoping that he wasn't disgusted by me and thankfully he wasn't, or at least he didn't show it. He just stared at me blankly.

I sighed in relief and stood up. I wasn't going to stay on Eric's lap while I was meeting someone. I didn't want to appear like a vampire pet. I wanted to make a good impression on that werewolf, especially if he was going to protect Sookie and I during daylight because that meant we would have to spend a lot of time together.

Eric got up and in a flash he was before me as the werewolf came in. _Would it be strange if I said that I expected to see someone who looked like a true wolf?_ Of course, I didn't expect to see a wolf but I don't know. Anyway, this man is tall and rather handsome. He has thick, tousled black hair. If I had met him by accident, I could have never imagined he was a werewolf. He seemed perfectly normal and that made me wonder how he could even be a supernatural creature.

Well, I looked normal too and I was an elemental so...

" You wanted to see me, Northman. " The werewolf coldly said.

Okay, I guess he wasn't very fond of Eric, just like Eric wasn't very fond of him. I remembered Eric talking about werewolves and he disliked them. I guess vampires and werewolves had bad relationship.

" I did. I want you to protect two women. They could be in danger because of werewolves. You will have to stay with them during daylight. "

The man frowned and looked at me. I waved and smiled at him, realizing a few seconds later how stupid I probably appeared. He was probably going to think that I was a dumb fangbanger.

" Do I have a choice? " He asked as his eyes went back on Eric.

Eric shook his head. " Follow me in the basement, I'll explain you everything. "

" Why not in your office, Eric? " I asked.

Usually Eric used the basement for other things. I remember that day when Sookie found Lafayette down there. Eric was cruel and I didn't think I would ever understand why he did this but I had to forget about that part of him.

I just hoped that he wasn't going to hurt this guy. No, he wouldn't do this since he was meant to protect Sookie and I.

" My office is bugged thanks to our dear Sophie-Ann. I don't want her to know that someone is protecting you. "

I gasped in shock. _Why did Sophie-Ann do this?_ This was completely stupid, I just didn't understand. I guess there was nothing to understand.

" Don't worry about that. It has nothing to do with you. "

Eric started to make his way towards the basement and just when the werewolf was about to follow him, I decided to stop him. If he was going to protect me, I needed to introduce myself before Eric told him about me.

" I'm Alyssa Bennett. I'm one of the girls you'll have to protect or rather keep an eye on. " I held out my hand to him and he gently took it, shaking it lightly.

" Alcide Herveaux. " He said, realizing my hand.

He didn't sound cold this time. I think that he was only like that with Eric, because he was a vampire. I was pretty sure that Alcide was a nice guy, he seemed like that at least.

" I'm deeply sorry that you'll have to stay with Sookie and I during daylight. We're both trying to avoid trouble but it seems that trouble always finds us. Then, this time it's not my fault, it's Bill's one. Bill is Sookie's vampire boyfriend and he… " I paused, hearing Eric's voice calling out for Alcide and realizing that I probably looked ridiculous again. I didn't have to explain everything to a guy I only met a few minutes ago. " I should probably stop talking because I'm going to make a fool of myself again. "

Alcide let out a small laugh and left for the basement, leaving me with Pam and Godric. Pam didn't stay, of course she had better things to do with that new dancer. Godric on the other hand was staying with me.

" Perhaps I should go back to Sookie's to see if she's alright; Do you think you can come with me? "

" Eric will bring you back to Sookie's. " Godric answered me and came next to me. " Don't worry for her. Sookie knows how to take care of herself. "

" What if a werewolf attacks her? "

The two thousand years old vampire rested a hand on my left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. " As much as you're going to dislike what I'm going to say, it's the truth. If Sookie was in danger, Eric would feel it. "

I had nearly forgotten about Eric and Sookie's blood bond, formed when Eric tricked my friend into drinking his blood during the bombing in Dallas. Even if I hated this thing they shared, I couldn't deny that I was glad that Eric could know if the telepath was in danger.

* * *

><p>Alcide was a nice guy. After his little talk with Eric, I insisted on speaking with him a little bit. I just wanted to know him better before tomorrow. At first, Eric wasn't very fond of that idea but he agreed after Godric's intervention. I wanted to ask Alcide how he became a werewolf or how did he look as a werewolf but I didn't dare. It was something too personal I think. He would probably think that I'm crazy.<p>

I truly believed that I would become friends with Alcide and I'm also pretty sure that Sookie would like him too. She would meet him tomorrow morning since he was coming to her house. I hoped that he wouldn't need to protect us and get hurt. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, or rather because of Bill. If he hadn't been kidnapped, everything would just be fine.

Well, I should just stop thinking about Bill. He was not worth it.

Now, I was flying with Eric towards Sookie's house. Eric's grip on me was really tight, as if he was afraid of letting me fall but I knew there was something else.

" Is there something wrong Eric? "

" You smell like the werewolf, it's rather disgusting and you've only spent a few minutes with him. "

I laughed and Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

" Well, you'd better get used to that scent because I'm going to spend a lot of time with Alcide. "

Eric growled and I couldn't help but laugh again. He was being so ridiculous right now. It was like he was jealous I was going to spend time with Alcide. Perhaps he was jealous but he didn't make any sense. Spending time with someone didn't mean anything. Eric was being possessive but I guess it was due to his vampire nature.

" At least, I'll be safe with Alcide here to keep an eye on Sookie and I. "

" Sure you will. " Eric said as he landed.

We were not already at Sookie's. _Why was Eric doing this?_

" We're going to walk so that I'll be able to know if someone's here. " Eric said and gently dropped me on my feet, taking my hand in the process. We both started to walk in the direction of Sookie's house.

I could really get used to this nice Eric and all those nice moves. Every day or rather night since he was a vampire, he showed me that he cared about me, that he liked me and that was enough to make me fall in love with him even more if that was possible.

" Eric, why are you searching for those werewolves? "

I finally decided to ask this question. Since last night's conversation with Eric about werewolves, I couldn't help but wonder why Eric was tracking them. Of course, I knew that Eric didn't really want to share some part of his past with me but asking him couldn't do any harm right ?

" I'm not going to answer that question, Alyssa. It's none of your business. " Eric answered and started to walk faster, dragging me with him. " There are some things you don't need to know. " Eric added and for a brief moment, I could see something strange in his eyes. It was like Eric was hurt.

I wondered why Eric didn't want to tell me anything. I was trustworthy, I wasn't going to judge Eric if he had done something. Then, perhaps it was something too personal. Perhaps I was right when I saw that spark of hurt in Eric's eyes. I was starting to think that something happened to Eric and that those werewolves did something to him.

" I liked you better last night, Alyssa. You weren't asking any question. In fact, there was only one thing you kept repeating and it was- "

" -Can't you just stop doing this? " I interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He was changing the subject and he was going to tease me again. It was like he couldn't enough of that.

" Don't say anything in front of Sookie. She's already angry enough because you and I… because of what happens between you and I. "

Thankfully, before Eric had the chance to say anything else, we arrived at Sookie's house and it seemed that Sookie was waiting for us. She had probably seen us and was standing on her porch, holding a gun. _Why was she holding that kind of weapon? Did someone attack her while I was with Eric?_

" They came for you, I assume. " Eric said and Sookie nodded.

" Only one, this morning. He got away before I could get anything out of him. Do you think they'll come back?"

Eric's only answer was a growl. He was starting to get angry, I knew it.

Now Sookie and I were in real danger. Those werewolves were coming after us now. Thankfully, tonight Eric was here and they wouldn't attack us if a vampire was here, Then, tomorrow Alcide would be here so we would be fine.

Plus, I was also capable of defending myself. Everything would be really fine.

" I think they will but you won't be on your own tomorrow. Someone will come here and protect you. "

Sookie stared at Eric. I think she didn't really believe that Eric could be so nice and protective. That was a side of Eric Sookie was only discovering now. A part of me wanted to tell my friend something like « I told you so ».

" It's a werewolf. His name is Alcide. I met him tonight and he's really nice. " I said and probably appeared a little bit too enthusiast for Eric because he gave me a disapproving look.

" Oh okay. Well, that's great. Do you have any news about Bill? "

" No, nothing but we're working on it. " Eric answered and I knew that he was lying.

They weren't doing anything to find Bill. Of course, they were trying to get information about those werewolves but only because Eric needed to find them. That was very different, I think.

" Now, Sookie could you please invite me in so I can protect both of you during the night? "

Sookie frowned and I think that she wasn't ready to let Eric inside her house. She was still on her guard when it came to Eric. She didn't trust him, even if he was doing his best to protect us. Sometimes, Sookie could be a little bit annoying and too stubborn for her own good.

" I'm not going to do this, Eric. You can protect us and stay outside all the night. It's not like a werewolf is going to barge in my house. "

I had to admit that Sookie made a point. The vampire could perfectly stay outside even if I couldn't deny that I wished Sookie could invite him so I could spend some time with him.

" As you wish, Sookie but you're disappointing your friend here. " Eric started and I could tell that he was going to say something that would make me fly off the handle or simply blush madly. " Alyssa is so eager to spend some time alone with me so we can have passionate primal sex again. "

Sookie gasped and I tried to hide my face with my hands. Eric just couldn't keep his mouth shut, he had to say something like that. He just had to embarrass me in front of Sookie and tell her about our sexual life. Great, that was really great.

I asked him to keep his mouth shut but he didn't listen. Eric just liked to do what he wanted. Of course, sometimes it was great but then sometimes I just hated him for being himself.

_Seriously, why would he say something like that? _A small voice in my head told me he did this on purpose, to make Sookie jealous. Then, I didn't understand why she would be jealous of that. Then he could just be doing this to have fun and infuriate Sookie, that option was the right one I think.

" You are disgusting, Eric. " Sookie said and glared at him. " You're only thinking about sex while we could all be in danger. You really don't care about anyone or anything except yourself. "

I knew exactly what was hidden between Sookie's words; She was trying to tell me that Eric didn't care about me, didn't like me and just used me. She was wrong but then I could understand why she believed that. Eric was doing everything in his power to make her believe he was a true asshole. This was just a game for him.

« So this is your opinion on me, it's a pity. » Eric replied with a smirk. He was enjoying the fact that he could anger Sookie so easily.

I was tired of this and definitely didn't want to listen to this because I was pretty sure that once Eric would leave, she would give me a lecture about that same vampire I didn't need to listen to her argument with Eric because I already knew what she was going to say and what he was going to say too.

" I'm going inside, I'm thirsty. I'll be back in a few minutes. "

I left and thankfully no one stopped me. They were too busy arguing.

I made my way towards the kitchen and took a glass of water then made my way towards the living room. The whole room was dark but I could still see where I was going; I could still hear Sookie and Eric talking, or rather arguing. I was not eager to go back outside.

I tensed and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a loud growl behind me. Surely it wasn't Eric because he was still outside with Sookie. I turned around and dropped the glass I was holding, which broke as soon as he hit the ground.

There was a wolf, no a werewolf right here, in front of me. He was baring his teeth at me and I was now scared. I couldn't do anything, I knew I should concentrate and use my fire to protect myself but I couldn't.

The only thing my body allowed me to do was taking a step back while the werewolf moved forward. He was ready attack me.

I was panicked, I was scared and I was completely useless. _Why couldn't I do anything while I was capable of __controlling my fire? Why was it happening now?_

" Invite me in! " I heard Eric screaming and a few seconds later he was before me, shielding me from the werewolf who was likely going to jump on Eric. " Stay behind me, Alyssa. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I can't believe that I've written so much for this story. It's amazing and it's not finished! I'm so excited for what's going to happen next!<br>_

_A huge thanks to scorpionattitude , SomebodyWhoCares, Carlypso, B-Rock525, Mistress Vixen101 and fey4life for their means a lot even if I don't get as many reviews as before.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I truly need to know if you like the story and your opinion about it. I have to deal with college and that awful homework they gave me so I don't have time to write but I'm doing my best to do so. So please, review?_


	44. Chapter 43

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 43 :<span>

Everything happened in a blur, not because Eric was moving at an inhuman speed but simply because I was completely frozen and shocked. My fear was just preventing me from doing anything; I could just watch what was happening in front of me, I could just stand here while Eric was laying on the ground with a bullet inside of him.

Sookie shot him, or rather shot the werewolf but Eric put himself between the werewolf and the bullet. _Why?_ That was a mystery… And I just couldn't believe that he did something like that. _Why did he have to protect that werewolf while the only thing this creature wanted to do was kill him?_

" Eric! " Sookie screamed and that brought me out of my thoughts.

_What was I doing?_ I just had to help Eric, I just had to do something. Eric was hurt, Eric was bleeding and the werewolf was ready to take advantage of that; I needed to intervene, I needed to protect Eric like he protected me. I had worked on controlling my power.

I raised my hand, aiming at the werewolf. I needed to concentrate, I needed my fire right now. I could do it, I could save Eric.

Before I got the chance to do anything, the werewolf shifted into a naked human and ran towards Eric.

Eric caught him by the neck, stopping him before he could hurt him.

" Stay back Sookie! Do not shoot him! Alyssa, don't do anything! " Eric ordered and I was lost.

_Why didn't he want our help?_ He needed help, I needed to help him. I wasn't going to let this werewolf hurt him. Of course, Eric seemed to handle the situation very well. The werewolf wasn't doing anything to him because he couldn't… _But what if something went wrong?_

" Eric, he- "

" - He knows, Alyssa. " Eric interrupted me and tightened his grip on the werewolf's neck.

I understood now. He wanted to get information from that guy. I should have known that Eric had a reason otherwise he would have just killed him.

" What the hell are you two talking about? " Sookie asked but no one answered. Now was not really the time for any kind of explanation.

Plus, I wasn't sure that Eric would like Sookie to know that Eric had some issues with werewolves. He hadn't wanted to talk to me about that, he had been really secretive, so why would he want Sookie to know?

" Who do you work for? " Eric asked but the werewolf didn't say anything. Well, he just wanted to drink Eric's blood. It was like that guy was addicted to vampire blood, which was ridiculous. " Who sent you? "

" I can't talk. " The guy managed to say and Eric released his neck so that he could finally say something.

It was a trap.

The werewolf didn't waste time and pushed violently Eric on the ground, feeding from the wound on Eric's chest.

Eric screamed in pain and I knew that now I should do something. _What could I do? _If by chance I managed to create a flame I could hurt Eric unintentionally and I would never ever forgive myself. I could physically attack the werewolf but that was a very bad idea. I was weak compared to him, I was no match against a werewolf. I would only make things more complicated.

I didn't have the time to do anything because Eric was already taking care of the werewolf by throwing him against the nearest wall. That didn't stop him but this time, he didn't attack Eric. He just started to run towards the door ready to flee when Sookie shot him in the leg. In a flash, Eric was holding his head while Sookie and I just watched.

" For the last time, who is your master? "

Still no answer. The werewolf was determined to stay silent about the man who controlled them, if you could control a werewolf. I guess you could since he seemed to follow orders. He wouldn't have come here on his own.

" If I tell you I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now. "

That man would rather die than saying anything. _What was wrong with him? How couldn't he want to stay alive? _It just didn't make any sense.

" As you wish. " Eric said and bit violently the man's neck, who screamed in pain.

I watched Eric, feeding or rather killing a man right in front of me and that made my blood ran cold. I knew Eric was a vampire, I knew he was dangerous and a killer but seeing him behaving like a heartless killer was bothering me. I was shocked and afraid. Of course, I knew that he would never hurt me like this but watching him killing someone was disturbing.

Eric was even enjoying what he was doing. It made me realize how dangerous Eric could be. I had never truly seen him like that because the last time he killed someone, I was barely conscious. But now, I could see everything.

I still loved Eric but I could now see who he truly is and I honestly wish that I'll never have to see that part of him again. It was too scary. He was probably used to murder people, but I would never ever get used to this. I might have killed someone too, but it was an accident and I would never do that kind of thing again.

When the vampire finished killing the werewolf, he had blood all around his mouth and just looked murderous. It didn't seem to bother him that he had just killed someone in front of Sookie and I. It seemed perfectly normal, I would even say that he was proud of himself right now.

" Oh I got your rug all wet. " He simply joked and he looked at us while blood was pouring from the wound on the werewolf's neck.

Eric was joking, just after killing someone. I just couldn't believe him. _Didn't it mean anything to him?_ Probably not and especially because it was only a werewolf.

" Thank you for saving our lives. " Sookie was the first one to talk as Eric stood up.

Yes, Eric saved us again and for once Sookie was thanking him, which only made him smirk at her.

" Are you alright, Alyssa? " Eric asked as he turned to me and stared at me, apparently worried for me.

Well, I think he was worried for me because he could feel me. He could feel how disturbed I was.

" I-Yes, I'm okay. It's just that you-You killed him. "

Sookie rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. She seemed to be perfectly okay with the fact that Eric killed someone in her house. She was much stronger than me on that point.

" Indeed, I killed him. He wouldn't have said anything."

" What are we going to do now ? " Sookie asked. " I just can't live with a dead werewolf in my house… "

" Don't worry about that. We're going to bury him in the cemetery. " Eric simply answered.

It seemed that everything was easy with him. Well, he perfectly knew how to take care of a dead body. He was probably used to do things like that and that was really disturbing.

" You're hurt Eric. Are you okay? " I asked, noticing the blood on his shirt.

I should have asked sooner if he was okay. After all, he took the bullet that was meant for the werewolf and that creature fed from him too. He was a vampire, he was strong but that didn't mean he was not hurt.

I was worried for Eric now. _What if he wasn't going to heal? What if that werewolf had done something to him?_ I think I was a little bit paranoid but I couldn't help myself.

I wasn't used to see him hurt, in fact I had never ever seen him getting injured. He seemed okay since he was standing in front of us but that didn't mean he was completely fine.

" I'm healing, Alyssa. "

That was good, very good and suddenly I decided to do something I would have never done in front of Sookie. I ran to Eric and wrapped my arms around him. I needed to feel him, I needed to be sure that he was perfectly fine. The blood on his shirt was probably going to soil mine but I could care less. I probably looked crazy right now but after what happened I just needed comfort.

" I'm really fine Alyssa. » Eric said and I felt one of his hand tenderly stroking my back. « Now come on, we shouldn't waste time. "

He gently pushed me away and I watched him throwing the werewolf over his shoulders. Eric started to walk in the direction of the cemetery while Sookie and I followed him.

" I can't believe that a werewolf came here… He could have attacked you. What did he even want? " Sookie said as we walked side by side.

I wish I knew why he came here. It didn't make any sense. Well, that was not entirely true. Bill must have said something about Sookie or about me. Then perhaps, he had no choice. I knew that Bill wouldn't put his girlfriend in danger, well I didn't know if I could still be sure about that knowing that Sophie-Ann sent him to get Sookie.

" I don't know but we are safe for now, at least. "

Someone would come back for us, I was starting to be sure about that. It was just scary. _Why couldn't things be easy for once? _I didn't want any trouble but trouble always found me. This time, Bill was to blame but what about the next time?

" Thanks to Eric. " Sookie added and I was surprised by her attitude.

Perhaps she had just realized that Eric isn't that bad. That would be a miracle. He saved us from the werewolf so we owed him..

After a few minutes, we all arrived in the cemetery and Sookie and I watched Eric burying him the dead body. It was lugubrious and no one really talk. It wasn't like we had many things to say.

Then, at some point I even helped Eric. I wasn't really proud of myself for doing what I did but it was better that way. Eric thought it would be safer for us so I burnt the corpse. I was trembling all the time, and I thought that I couldn't do it until Eric put his hands on my shoulders, telling me that I could do it, that it was easy. It worked but I still felt terribly guilty for doing this.

This man might have been a werewolf but he probably had friends, a family and even children… But now, he was dead and no one would ever find him. I felt like I was a monster but then I wasn't the one who killed him and he attacked us. I shouldn't feel guilty for anything.

Now, we were all walking back towards Sookie's house. Eric insisted on accompanying us just in case someone else was here.

" Do you know anyone named Jackson, Eric It's the only thing I could make out. Maybe that's the person he works for. I wish I could have had more time to listen to his thoughts. "

Sookie's gift was incredibly useful, I had to admit.

" Jackson is not a person. It's where he lives. He had a Mississippi accent. "

" Oh my god. That's probably where Bill is! We have to go there. " Sookie said her voice filled with excitement.

It seemed that we had a trail now. However, Eric didn't really look enthusiast about this.

" I can't go there and I certainly won't let Alyssa go there with you. You shouldn't go there either Sookie. It's too dangerous for you. The werewolves will probably be looking for you. You can't go on your own. "

" I just can't stay here while we know where Bill is. "

And here we go again. Eric and Sookie were about to argue again. I could feel it, it was just so evident. Then, I remembered something. When I talked with Alcide, he told me he was from Jackson so that meant he could go there with Sookie. He knew this town, he was a werewolf and he was already supposed to protect us. So we could just change plans.

" Eric, perhaps Alcide could stay with Sookie. If I stay at your house, I'll be safe and Sookie could go to Jackson with Alcide. "

Eric was thoughtful for a brief moment. " It's acceptable. Sookie will leave tomorrow with Alcide for Jackson and they'll drop you at my house. "

Eric was actually agreeing without arguing. I was surprised. That only meant one thing, he had something in his mind. I wasn't going to complain about that. My idea was rather great. Sookie would probably find Bill with the help of Alcide while I would stay with Eric and Godric. Everyone would be safe.

" Thanks Eric for your help. I wasn't expecting you do to anything for me. " The telepath said and we finally arrived at her house. She glanced between Eric and I. " I'll wait for you inside, Alyssa. " She added and left me alone with Eric.

I thought she was going to stay with Eric and I outside to listen to our conversation but I was wrong. It was like for the very first time, Sookie was trying to stay out of my life. _What was happening to her?_

" My house will not be completely safe for you. You will still have to be very careful. Not only werewolves are after you but there's still that vampire. I don't think anyone would follow you but who knows what could happen. When you'll be at home, come immediately in my room and stay in it until nightfall. "

I nodded and realized that I had nearly forgotten about that vampire who wanted me. I guess that with all that mess with werewolves and Bill's kidnapping, it was the least of my worries.

" I don't want you to get hurt Alyssa. I care too much about you to let anything happen to you. " Eric said and then laid a kiss on my forehead. " I would have loved to kiss that delicious mouth of yours but I'm not sure you'd like to taste werewolf's blood. "

* * *

><p>I didn't very sleep well that night, neither did Sookie. We were both too worried, too scared of what monsters could be out there, lurking in the shadows and waiting for us to make a mistake.<p>

Now, it was finally morning and I felt less anxious. It was like we were not completely in danger when the sun was shining. Of course, werewolves didn't care if it was daytime or nighttime but I still felt safer.

Sookie and I talked a lot this morning while we were waiting for Alcide. Yes, we woke up very early in the morning, that explained why Alcide wasn't already with us.

It was nice to have a normal talk with Sookie. We were not screaming at each other or anything like that. Of course, we argued a little bit but never ever screamed at each other. We talked about Bill and I didn't say anything about what I knew. My dear friend seemed just too much in love and I couldn't break her heart like that. I could only tell her what I knew if Bill was here so that he could perhaps defend himself or I could burn him to death. Perhaps Sookie would even ask me to do something to Bill, that would be just so amusing. However, for now, Sookie was worried for Bill's safety.

And then, we talked about Eric. I expected her to give me a lecture but she didn't. Of course, she kept telling me those awful things about Eric. She was convinced that Eric was using me, that he only wanted my blood and my power, that he was only protecting me because he wanted to keep me. She noticed how worried for me the vampire was last night but she didn't truly believe him, or that was what she admitted in front of me.

This time, I was the one who didn't believe her. What she was saying just didn't sound right. Last night, she was really being nice towards Eric and Sookie wasn't lying at the time. _What was different now? Why was she lying now?_ It didn't make any sense. Sookie was really confusing this morning.

Then, I didn't truly care about her opinion on Eric. I knew that I could trust Eric and I knew that he wasn't using me otherwise he would have already bitten me. Eric was patient with me but that was really pointless. There will never be any biting. It was probably frustrating for him and I was afraid that he might get tired of me but if he truly cares about me, I dared to say that if he loves me then that wouldn't bother him. Then, it was also true that I love him and that I should let him bite me because of how deeply I loved him.

Anyway, now Alcide was here. He wasn't very fond of the idea of protecting Sookie in Jackson, saying that it was too dangerous, that it would get both of them killed. Alcide wasn't very optimistic. He didn't know Sookie very well. She was determined and strangely she always seemed to find a way to get out of incredibly dangerous situations. Of course, she nearly always had help but it didn't matter because now she had Alcide.

" I just don't understand how two girls like you got involved with vampires. " Alcide said and Sookie let out a small laugh.

" Well, I just fell in love with Bill and then… Things went crazy. There was a serial killer in Bon Temps, I wanted to investigate since I'm a telepath and so I met Eric. Then, I met Alyssa because she was being attacked by a vampire, she's special you know. "

I didn't want to talk about myself. It was not like I didn't trust Alcide because that would not be true. Eric was trusting him so why shouldn't I ? Anyway, I didn't like to talk about my power even if Alcide wouldn't call me a freak since he was a werewolf.

" How so? " Alcide turned his head towards me, raising his eyebrows.

" Well, I-I can set fire to things. I don't really want to show you now, but someday I will if you want to of course."

He stared at me dumbfounded. He had probably never met someone like me, just like he had never met a telepath like Sookie.

" I wasn't expecting this. Northman didn't tell me you could do this. "

" Eric is only protecting me, that's why he didn't say anything, let's say that I have some issues with a vampire. It's rather complicated and it's a long story. We don't really have time for that. "

I had a strange life but I was okay with this. It was getting better except when someone decided to kidnap Sookie's boyfriend.

" I just don't understand, Sookie you told me that you had Eric's blood and all, so why can't he look after you himself? " Alcide asked and I just wished he didn't remind me of that fact.

Well, that was Sookie's fault. She told Alcide nearly everything that happened with Eric. Well, I guess he needed to know since he is putting himself in danger because of us. We all needed to be honest with each other.

" It's not like that. I'm not his, but Alyssa is unfortunately. "

" Sookie, we've already had this conversation. I love him and that's not going to change. "

Sookie and I stared at each other. She was too stubborn sometimes. _Why was she even saying this in front of Alcide?_

" Well, we should probably go now. It's getting late. " Alcide said and caught our attentions. He had probably noticed the tension between Sookie and I when we talked about Eric.

Poor guy, he had been caught in the middle of a staring contest between two women.

" Yeah right. I'll pack light, give me two minutes. "

Sookie left and a few minutes later she was back. And now we were on our way to Eric's house. Fortunately, Sookie knew how to get there since she came to pick me up once. It didn't take very long and I was now waving goodbye at Sookie and Alcide, while I made my way inside.

I truly hoped that Sookie would be fine.

Once I was inside, I didn't waste time and did exactly what Eric told me last night. I came into his room to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed. He was completely dead to the world and I found myself watching him. He looked like a statue. He was not moving, he was not breathing but he was beautiful.

I was lucky to be able to stare at him when he was like that. I felt special because Eric allowed me to see him so vulnerable. I couldn't help but smile at this sight. Now, he didn't look murderous like he did last night.

I still had a few hours because nighttime, so I decided to lay next to Eric until he wakes up. Eric wouldn't mind if I stayed with him, in his bed. On the contrary, he would just love to find me here except that he would prefer if I wore nothing. Well, I wasn't going to get naked just because he wanted me to, even if that thought was appealing especially after the night we spent together.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that again. Eric was right there beside me and something told me that even if he was asleep, he would feel me and smell my arousal. I didn't want it because that would be too embarrassing and Eric would just love to tease me about that.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I'm so excited for the next one!<em> I would only say that The Magister will finally appear in the next chapter! Things are going to get truly interesting now!

_A huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, scorpionattitude, Mistress Vixen101, SomebodyWhoCares, a Guest and B-Rock525 for their amazing reviews. Every questions you might all have will be answered later in the story, as for exemple Eric's true feelings. Be patient! Then, don't hesitate to ask me any question because I might give some answers too.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's extremely important for me to know what you think about this story. So please, review?_


	45. Chapter 44

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 44 :<span>

I must have fallen asleep during the day because when I finally regained consciousness, someone was kissing my neck. And I knew exactly who that someone is.

I could feel Eric's cold hands under my shirt and his fangs were grazing the skin on my neck without making me bleed. He wasn't going to bite me, I knew it. He was just having fun with me. I wasn't going to do anything to stop him. It was too good and I just didn't want to move a inch. I wanted to take advantage of that moment, of Eric.

I even kept my eyes closed when I felt Eric's lips on mine. That was a perfect way of saying good morning. Well, it was not really the morning, it was rather nighttime but it was a very nice way to wake up. I laughed pushing away Eric a little bit so that I could breath.

I finally decided to open my eyes and met Eric's one. He was starting and smirking at me. He had something in his mind and I noticed that he was sitting on me, his legs on each side of my body to be more comfortable.

" Hello Alyssa. " The vampire smoothly said.

I only smiled and waited for him to do something.

" Do you know that you were moaning my name in your sleep? Did you dream about me? "

I blushed but I was pretty sure that he was lying to me. I don't remember dreaming about him in a sexual way. In fact, I don't even remember dreaming at all today. _So why was I even blushing? _Well, probably because of those thoughts I had earlier that day.

" That's not the truth Eric. I was not doing such a thing. "

In a blur, Eric moved and settled himself between my legs.

" Perhaps you were not but you will be moaning my name in a few minutes. " Eric whispered, a sexy smirk on his face. He was deadly serious and I could already feel myself getting excited.

Eric curled his hand around the back of my neck as he leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own for the second time that night. His hands gripped my hips in need and he pressed himself against my body, allowing me to feel him completely. I guess he was having a real good time right now and it was only the beginning of the night, which was rather a good thing.

A loud growl emitted from his chest when I slide my hands on his bare chest. I could feel the electric shocks running through both of us as we continued our kiss. Our tongues danced together until I felt the need to breath.

I was panting and my heartbeat was crazy.

" I could feel you today."» Eric said against my lips. " I wanted to wake up so badly. I wanted to have you."

" Why didn't you? "

_Stupid question, Alyssa_. Eric was a vampire, he could not stay awake during the day. Well, he could but he would get the bleeds and that was something I didn't want.

" Aren't you a wicked girl? " Eric said in a laugh. " I'm woken up now, let's not waste time. "

" What if I'm not in the mood? "

Dangerous game. I was clearly in the mood, Eric could feel me, smell my arousal. There was no point denying it but a part of me just wanted to play a little bit with my vampire before. I wanted to be the one who would get the chance to do the teasing part. It was wishful thinking to believe that Eric would let me do it but I had to try. I had to prove to myself that I had some power over Eric, at least a very small power.

" That would be quite surprising., don't you think? " One of Eric's hand let go of my hips and slid under my shirt, getting dangerously close to my bra covered breast.

" Surprising yes, but not impossible. " I pointed out.

I wasn't going to last long, I wasn't going to resist him for long. I would give up very soon and Eric was just waiting for this moment because he wasn't doing anything for now. He was barely touching me but my whole body was still on fire but not because of my power. It was a very different heat.

" Perhaps I should just take a shower and get ready for Fangtasia tonight. " I said, my voice trembling and betraying my desire to have Eric.

Strangely, when Eric was teasing me, he was very calm almost like he didn't even want me but when I was trying to play hard to get, it was very different. I wasn't good, I couldn't control myself like Eric was controlling himself. I guess he had a thousand years of practice and I- I was just new to that.

" There will be no Fangtasia for you tonight, there will only be you and I tonight. " Eric smirked at me and his hands went back on their place on my hips.

His lips crashed down on mine again and now I wasn't going to resist him. I had enough of playing a game I was already loosing, a game I had in fact just lost. I didn't really mind losing if that meant being with Eric. Being all alone with him, in his bed, for all the night was a very appealing idea but then I wasn't sure I could stay awake all night. I was only human and got tired very quickly.

A loud knock on the door made us break our kiss for a brief moment and our eyes locked. None of us wanted to stop and whoever was at the door could go to hell.

" Eric, you need to take care of the blood. I won't do it by myself again. " Pam started and furiously knocked at the door again. " I don't mind you having fun with your pet but you have duties. "

Pet, I hated that word and I was certainly not Eric's pet. I was his human but not his slave. Pam was only doing this to annoy me because she hated me. I was also pretty sure that she was enjoying the fact that she was interrupting us.

Eric growled before getting off of me and standing up. _What was he doing? _I was frustrated and I was angry at Pam for interrupting us. _Honestly, what did Eric have to do that was more important than us?_ I was selfish but I think I had every right to be like that. I wanted Eric for myself and I just didn't understand why Pam needed him. She could perfectly take care of herself and everything else.

" Go to Fangtasia, I'll follow you. " Eric ordered as he stared at me. Pam was grumbling about me and how annoying I was but she left anyway.

" I think I'll have to get ready for Fangtasia now. " I said in a sigh and got up.

I was disappointed because it was evident that I was not going to spend some time alone with Eric for now.

Eric's mood seemed to diminish quicker than mine and I was jealous of this ability to keep every single thing in control.

" No, you won't have to do this. You're not going to Fangtasia tonight. "

I raised my eyebrows. _Why wasn't I going to Fangtasia? Didn't Eric want me there with him?_ I was hurt, truly hurt. Okay, perhaps I was a little bit overreacting right now, perhaps Eric had his reasons.

" You're going to stay with Godric until I come back. I have to deal with Sophie-Ann's blood and I don't want you to get involve. "

I shouldn't have gotten angry. Eric had his reasons and I felt really stupid right now. Eric was only trying to protect me.

" Okay. Do you know when you'll be back? "

I sounded desperate like a fangbanger. Seriously, I could have at least tried to control my voice. It was like I was begging for Eric to take me right here and right now. It was even disgusting when I thought about it.

" I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you really think that I would leave you for the entire night? " Eric insisted on « the entire night » and my heart skipped a beat. _Why couldn't I just behave like a normal girl instead of getting so excited so easily? _

I watched Eric as he dressed up at human speed strangely. When he finished, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. I let myself falling on the bed and sighed. I needed to regain my composure when I was around Eric, I just couldn't behave like I was desperate for him.

A knock on the door bought me out of my thoughts and I looked up.

" I'll be downstairs if you want to stay with me tonight. " I heard Godric's voice and then the sound of his footsteps leaving.

I think I was going to follow him. I needed to talk with someone and with a vampire. I know it sounded stupid but I was wondering why Eric wanted to bite me so bad. I knew he was refraining himself from biting me every time we were together.

I got up and made my way downstairs, in the living room. Godric was sitting on the sofa, slowly drinking a Tru Blood.

"Good evening Godric. " I smiled at him.

He waved at me and I came sitting next to him as he put the bottle of synthetic blood on the coffee table.

" Do you think we could talk about something? "

" Of course, why are you even asking? "

Of course, I could talk about everything with my closest friend.

" Okay, so… I-Eric has never bitten me during our time together. " I started and already felt the heat coming in my cheek. Talking about Eric and about sex with Godric was rather embarrassing. He was my friend and he probably still loved me… Well, it's not like I could talk with another vampire about that biting issue. I didn't want to have that talk with Eric. " I know he wants to bite me but I don't really understand why and I-I'm afraid that he'll get tired of the fact that I don't want to be bitten. "

Godric stared at me and I could see the shadow of a smile on his face. I didn't know that I was funny.

" Eric won't get tired of you even if you don't want him to bite you. "

_Well, that was rather a great thing right?_ I didn't have to be worried about that but then Godric wasn't finished.

" Vampires find pleasure in biting a human, not only because of the blood but because it's a sensual experience. It's very pleasurable, for the vampire and for the human."

" But it hurts, Godric. When I was bitten, I didn't feel any pleasure, only pain. I don't want to feel that way again. "

Everyone was saying that being bitten was a wonderful experience but I just couldn't believe that it was true. I trusted Godric, I knew he wouldn't lie to me but I couldn't believe him either. It was ridiculous.

" That's because it was against your will, because those two vampires didn't care about you. They only wanted to feed from you but you have nothing to fear from Eric. He would never do anything that might hurt you. " Godric said, rubbing a thumb against my cheek. " You should give it a try, Alyssa. "

Godric was trying to reassure me, he was trying to convince me and perhaps it was working. I mean, I wasn't very fond of the idea of being bitten again because I was afraid but we were talking about Eric.

I love him, I can try to overcome my fear for him.

" Can you promise me that I will not feel any pain? "

" You will only feel a small pain when his fangs will pierce your skin but after that, only pleasure. "

Only pleasure. It was tempting.

" Perhaps I could try, if it hurts Eric will stop right? "

Godric nodded and suddenly I got a strange idea. It wasn't the right thing to do but I felt like it could help me getting over my fear. I would do this for Eric.

" Do you think we could try it together? I mean you could perhaps bite me so that I would see if it's okay and then with Eric it will be easier. "

Godric raised his eyebrows at me and then his eyes fell on my neck. He eyed it lustfully and that only made my heart beat faster in my chest. It almost felt it was going to explode. I was pretty sure that Godric wanted to bite me right now, he had probably wanted this for a very long time. _Could I truly allow him to do this? Wouldn't it be like betraying Eric?_

" You have no idea what you're doing to me, Alyssa." He started and his thumb went on my neck, caressing my skin. " I want nothing more than plunge my fangs in your neck and take you away from Eric. I want to have you for myself and here you are, offering me your sweet blood. Why are you doing this to me? I can't have you because you belong to my child and I would never ever do something that might hurt him. Biting you, tasting your blood would be like a betrayal. "

I should have known that Godric wouldn't bite me but then I could have never imagined that Godric would say all those things. _Why was he telling me this now?_ I thought that we were slowly working things out between us. Of course, he still liked me, loved me but I never thought he still wanted me so badly.

I felt like a bitch right now. I was so lost in Eric that I didn't think about Godric's feelings. The worst thing about this was the fact that Godric heard us the other night and tonight too.

" Don't blame yourself, Alyssa. I could have made you mine but I didn't. That was my first mistake but I know that Eric is making you happy. That's the only good thing about this. "

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

I was staying at Fangtasia tonight with Godric and Pam. The bar was closed and Eric was once again away, still trying to deal with the V. Honestly, it didn't bother me tonight to be away from him. It wasn't like I didn't want to be with him, it's just that I kept thinking about last night's events and Eric could sense it when I was worried.

Last night, he felt that something was wrong with me. After what happened with Godric, I just felt down and when Eric came back, I wasn't in the mood for anything. He tried to talk with me, he tried to do many things in fact but I just wanted to lay in bed and think. He gave up at some point and left me. I think that he went talking with Godric. Thankfully, Godric didn't tell him anything about our conversation and about my little request otherwise I would have heard Eric's screams.

And now, now it was complicated again.

I know that I love Eric but there's still a part of me that loves Godric, even if it's not the same feeling.

Worse, now I was completely sure that Godric was hurt because of me and that was killing me. Then, Godric was hiding everything very well, I guess he had practice. Perhaps, it wasn't that terrible for him, perhaps he was dealing with this very well. But I couldn't be sure about that and I could only torture myself…

" We have a problem. " I heard Pam saying as she came back inside the bar.

She looked worried, really worried and I don't think I had ever seen her like that.

" The Magister is here. We're being raided. "

_First, who was the Magister? And why were we being raided?_ I didn't understand anything but when I looked at Godric, I knew that it was bad, really bad. That Magister must be someone really dangerous.

" You need to leave with the human. We both know what he's searching for and he will resort to any means to get what he wants. "

_Was Pam trying to protect me or was I dreaming?_ I think she was concerned about me or perhaps not. I think she was only doing this for Eric but I wasn't going to complain. Then, it was a little bit scary too. _If that Magister was that dangerous, what was he going to do to Pam if she stayed here?_

I didn't have time to think about that because in a blur, I was in Godric's arms. He was using his vampire speed to run towards the back door so that we could escape Fangtasia. Unfortunately, the older vampire stopped dead in his track because when he opened the door, we both saw that there were two guards here. We couldn't escape, we were trapped here.

Godric cursed under his breath and headed towards the basement. _Why the basement?_ I didn't know but we also found Pam here. She was on the phone and spoke a strange language. _I think she was calling Eric, who else would she be calling while something was happening here?_

" Godric? " I asked as he dropped me on my feet.

It was the very first time I saw Godric a little bit panicked, I would say. It was like he didn't know what to do. Usually, he was calm but now I could clearly see that something was wrong. There was a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

" Stay close to me. Do not speak, do not do anything. " Godric ordered and grabbed my hand, nearly hurting me because of how tight his grip was.

Okay, I was starting to really get afraid now.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are. " Someone's voice was heard and soon the door of the basement opened and a short, bald headed man came in. That must be the Magister.

" Magister, what a pleasant surprise. " Pam ironically said and smiled at the man or rather vampire.

He was creepy and he stared to look around the room. His eyes scanned everyone in the room and when they fell on me, it sent shivers down my spine. His stare was cold, intimidating and I noticed that he held a sleek black cane in this hand. I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. Godric sensed it and got closer to me if that was even possible.

The vampire came down the stairs and stood in front of us. I squeezed Godric's hand as hard as I could and if he wasn't a vampire, he would be definitely hurt.

" Magister, it's been a long time. " Godric started while the vampire eyes him suspiciously. " May I ask why you are here? "

Godric was being extremely polite and even if it wasn't surprising, there was still something really strange about this whole situation.

" It seems that your progeny is involved with a V traffic in this area, a blasphemy. "

My eyes opened wide. The blood, now I understood what was happening here. This was not good, not at all.

" Eric would never do such a thing. " Godric said, trying to protect his child but it was a waste of effort because someone joined us in the basement, holding something that looked like an icebox which was full of V-flasks.

" I think he did. " The Magister snapped at my friend. " What's that thing beside you ? Eric's human? "

I wanted to disappear, I wanted to hide myself behind Godric but it would be pointless. Of course, I was Eric's human and that wasn't a good thing right now. Something told me that the Magister would just use me against Eric and by using me I was thinking about bad things, real bad things.

" No, she's mine. " Godric quickly answered and I was stunned.

_What the hell was that?_ Of course, I wasn't going to say that it was not true because I knew that Godric was just doing this to protect me but could he do this? I mean, I'm Eric's, he claimed me._ Could Godric just come and say this in front of the Magister? Was that okay?_ Wasn't there a vampire law against that?

Well, now was not really the time to think about vampires laws. I should just be glad that Godric said that.

" Yours, really? I didn't know you had a human, not after what happened in Dallas. " The Magister said and eyed Godric doubtfully.

He didn't believe him. _Why would he believe him?_ I had Eric's scent all over my body and I was sure that he knew it. Then, I spent a lot of time with Godric yesterday and today too. Perhaps that helped.

" She's the one who convinced me against meeting the sun in Dallas. I can assure you that she is mine. " Godric answered and watched the Magister carefully. I think he was ready to fight if it was necessary.

" That's a shame. It's a been a while since I've seen a human companion suffer because of the stupidity of a vampire. "

_What a sadistic vampire! How could someone be so heartless? How could someone take pleasure into seeing someone hurt ? _That was immoral but then he was a vampire…

" I'll have to think about something else then. " His eyes fell on Pam. " Take her. " He ordered and suddenly, a group of men and probably vampires too came in and threw silvers chains around Pam's body.

Pam let out a shrill scream as they tightened the silver chains on her body. She fell on her knees and I could already see that her skin was starting to burn .

" Magister, with all due respect perhaps you're a little bit overreacting. I'm sure that- "

" - With all due respect, Godric I think that you're trying my patience. You are an old vampire and I respect you, that's why I am not putting you under the same treatment, just like I'm not touching your human. I advise you to shut up and wait until your child decides to show up to get his own punishment. "

Godric tensed beside me but said nothing. He had no choice but to obey this vampire, even if that killed him inside. There was nothing he could do to help Pam, at least for now.

What was really terrible was the fact that Eric was probably on his way to Fangtasia and he just didn't know what was going to happen to him.

_Would the Magister really punish Eric?_ I didn't know but I was sure about one thing. If that vampire dared to touch Eric or Godric, I would intervene even if I didn't know if I could do this without hurting them.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. Many things are going to happen in the next chapters. I'm very excited!<em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, B-Rock525, smilin steph, OrangePlasticGummyBear, Sonea22, Mistress Vixen101 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. It means a lot to me. I'm always waiting for your reviews._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to know if you liked this chapter. So please review?_


	46. Chapter 45

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 45 :<span>

I never expected vampires to be the most civilized creatures in the world but I still expected more of them. They were all so old and I had always supposed that it meant being wise. I never expected them to be cruel towards each other, to behave like wild animals. _How wrong was I? _They were not better than humans, they were certainly not wiser. They were just disgusting and revolting.

If people learned about who they were, if people learned how they treated each others, they just wouldn't accept their existence so easily, they wouldn't fight for rights, nor would they agree to let them drink their blood, or at least the majority of the population.

Not every vampire was a heartless monster, thankfully Godric had always shown me his humanity, but what I was watching now was nearly making me forget about all the good things I had learned about them.

The Magister was torturing Pam by using every single object that was made in silver. He was enjoying what he was doing. A satisfied smirk always appeared whenever Pam was emitting a single sound, and especially when she was screaming or moaning in pain. I was sick of watching Pam's suffering but there was nothing I could do.

Intervening was impossible because of how many vampires were in the room, not to mention that even if by chance I succeeded in using my fire, there was a risk of getting Pam and Godric burnt. I wasn't even thinking about all the problems that would appear if I killed a vampire in front of witnesses. There was just nothing I could do.

Pam and I had never been close, in fact I didn't that we would ever become friends or have something close to that kind of relationship. She wasn't very fond of me, she tolerated me because of her maker but probably secretly wished I would disappear one day. However, I had never wished for her to endure such a terrible pain. She had always appeared strong in my eyes just like Eric was but right now she was just defenseless. Eric's child was at the mercy of a cruel vampire who wanted to punish her for something she wasn't responsible of.

Of course, The Magister didn't know the truth. Sophie-Ann was behind all of this V-traffic and she was just using Eric. I found myself wishing to scream at that vampire to stop what he was doing, that Pam had nothing to do with it but I couldn't. There were several reasons for my attitude.

First, I was only a human in their eyes. The Magister just didn't seem the kind of vampire who would believe a mere human. _Who was I to accuse a vampire queen of such a blasphemy? _No one and that would just attract trouble and attention on Godric and I. That was something unneeded. Godric had done everything in his power to protect me from the Magister's wrath and punishment. I didn't even know how he did it, nor did I know why the cruel vampire was being so nice towards my friend.

Eric was accused of selling V and he was Godric's child. Pam's screams of agony could be heard in the basement because she was Eric's progeny. _Why was The Magister only torturing Pam? _I remembered Godric telling me that makers were responsible for their progeny's actions, that was why I didn't understand what was happening. The Magister said he respected Godric but it wasn't a plausible reason.

Godric was a very ancient vampire and a powerful one. Being two thousand years old must favor you in front of younger vampires and I could only suppose that the Magister was younger than Godric. Being younger meant being less strong, so it explained why Godric wasn't being tortured like Eric's progeny was. It didn't make sense because there were so many guards with the Magister. They could surely take down Godric because he would be outnumbered.

Vampire's logic was seriously surprising me but I wasn't going to make any complain. I was unharmed.

Suddenly, Eric barged in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Pam tied up, her face stained with bloody tears. " Let her go! "

I watched Eric carefully. There was pain in his eyes, he could sense his progeny's agony. That must be a terrible experience knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her, ease her pain.

" I'm the one you want but I've been framed. " Eric added and for the briefest moment his eyes caught mine. I saw the tiniest glimpse of relief in his eyes during that small instant.

I was safe and sound thanks to Godric. The ancient vampire had wrapped protectively one of his arms around my waist and had kept me close to him during all the time. We both had to pretend I was his for my safety and that simple gesture was supposed to prove that point. It was working because nothing had happened to me, for now at least.

" Oh you've got the wrong man, my dog ate my homework…Excuses are one thing I can assure you do not get better with age, Mister Northman. We found V hidden in your establishment. Do you deny the blood was being sold in your area ? "

Eric's face remained impassive. " Not on my orders. "

The Magister stayed silent and walked over to get closer to Pam. The vampire tugged at the bottom of his cane to reveal a long, sharp piece of silver. Oh God, what was he going to do now ? He was making me sick.

" Then on whose? Your queen's? What shall it be, sheriff? Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent? Both among the most dire of crimes. " The Magister calmly remarked and used the sharp silver tool to slice down her midsection.

Pam screamed in agony again. " It was Bill Compton. " She managed to say through her cries.

"It's true. " Eric hurriedly agreed, knowing that it was the only option they had. Blaming Sophie-Ann wasn't possible apparently so they needed to find a scapegoat and Bill was the perfect one. " He's gone missing. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this, and I am gathering evidence to bring him to you. Now let me finish my work. "

Eric was staring at the Magister, determined to make him believe him. It was his only chance to save Pam, himself, Godric and I. However, I wasn't sure that the vampire in front of us was convinced.

" They say the loss of a childis the deepest of days, Mr. Northman, or she dies.A true death. "

The Magister moved once again the silver tool towards Pam, causing her to flinch. He wanted to kill Pam, for nothing. She had nothing to do with the V-traffic. It was all Sophie-Ann's fault. The queen had always been kind towards me and I would dare to say that I enjoyed her company but Pam just couldn't die because of her. _She was a queen, she had subjects, wasn't she supposed to protect them like a good monarch?_ Vampires laws were probably different from humans ones or Sophie-Ann was just selfish. The second solution seemed more believable. The queen wanted to save herself and didn't care about what could happen to anyone else.

" Pam had no part of this. " Eric said still hoping to get Pam out of this mess.

" Eric is right, Magister. Don't you think that this might be a too radical solution ? She doesn't deserve to meet the true death. " Godric intervened, trying to stand up for Pam.

I agreed with him. The Magister's methods were barbarians and he was only giving Eric two days to find Bill. That made me wonder what would happen once Eric would find Bill. Everyone here, except the Magister and his guards, were aware of the fact that Bill had nothing to do with this V-traffic. Bill was innocent , how was he going to react knowing that he was charged with that crime. He would certainly defend himself and the truth would be revealed, which would not be good.

The Magister turned his head towards Godric and eyed him with hatred. « Do I have to remind you who you are talking to, Godric? My decision is final unless you want your little pet to share the fate of your child's progeny. »

Godric tensed behind me and tightened his grip on my waist. Eric's eyes fell on us and for a brief moment, there was a glimpse of anger in his eyes, which quickly disappeared when he stared back at the Magister. He needed to keep a poker face if he wanted me to stay out of the Magister's hands. If that vampire discovered that I was Eric's human instead of Godric's one, if he found out about the little lie Godric had done, he would surely punish him but also torture me. I would have to stay with Pam during two entire days of sheer agony and there was no point denying the evidence. Pam was strong, as much as I hated to say this, she could endure whatever pain she would be inflicted while I would be completely broken. I was as good as dead if they decided to keep me.

" I will come back in two days with the missing vampire, Magister. " Eric assured and stared at his child. They were silently talking and I could see how much Eric loved Pam. She was his progeny but she seemed to be so much more than that. They shared a beautiful relationship with a strong maker and child bond. It was not the same relationship Godric and Eric shared because they had spent so many years together.

" Very well, Mister Northman. We will be waiting for you, I can be a very patient man. " The Magister said with a small sadistic smirk on his face.

He glanced at Pam and there was a spark of excitement in his eyes as if he was pleased to spend two days in the basement, torturing her. Let's be honest, he wanted to do this. He was a cruel vampire who enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

" You and your little pet are free to leave for now, Godric. I hope you will not try to interfere otherwise I might not be so tolerant towards you. "

Godric nodded but I could feel rage radiating from his body. He had to obey a vampire who was younger than him. He had to leave his child's progeny to her fate while it was evident he wished to save her.

" Two days, Mister Northman. Don't forget to come back here with Mister Compton. Oh and before I forget, if you don't come back, not only your progeny will meet the true death but your maker will have to face a punishment too."

I gasped , realizing what this vampire was implying. I thought he would leave Godric alone not matter what was going to happen but I was wrong. That vampire had a sick mind and what he was doing had nothing to do with justice. _Were vampires laws truly that cruel?_

* * *

><p>We all left Fangtasia and were now on the outskirts of Shreveport. Eric and Godric were both extremely tensed and no words had been exchanged during the few minutes that led us here. They were waiting for the right place, when they could be alone without anyone to spy on them.<p>

" Do you really think that you'll find Compton? " Godric questioned and I watched carefully Eric's reaction.

I wasn't going to intervene in their conversation, I was out of place and knew better. I was keeping my mouth shut except if they wanted me to say something.

" I will. I might know where he is. I've been thinking about those werewolves a lot and I've come to the conclusion that there's only one vampire who could be behind them. We know that the mutts come from Jackson and there's only one vampire who's powerful enough in Mississippi to control them. "

Eric was confident and held Godric's stare. The younger vampire seemed determined to find not only Bill but the vampire who controlled the wolves. No one was given him the choice because if he didn't find Sookie's fiancé, Pam would meet the true death.

" You're thinking about Russell Edgington, the vampire king of Mississippi, right? "

Eric nodded and that was when I noticed how strained the atmosphere got at the mention of that vampire name.

" Eric, if he's behind all of this, including Bill's kidnapping, it's too dangerous to go there alone. He's three thousand years old. "

_Three thousand years old?_ Man, that guy was so ancient. My eyes were opened wide and I just couldn't believe that vampire had been alive for so many years.

" The Magister gives me no choice Godric. Either I find Bill, or he kills Pam and who knows what he's going to do to you, Alyssa and even myself. Our lives are in danger and you know this is the only way to get out of this mess. " Eric sounded almost desperate as if he was embarking on a suicide mission, but he wasn't doing that kind of thing.

I wasn't perfectly sure about that statement but Eric seemed just sure of himself that it was hard to believe that something could happen to him.

" I'm worried about you, my child. This is a very risky journey. " Godric said in a sigh.

" I can take care of myself. " Eric was quick to answer. " We have no choice. I will go to Mississippi and get there before sunrise while you and Alyssa will stay at home. A human house would be more secure but we have no human ready to help us. I trust you to keep her safe."

Godric smiled sadly at his progeny. " You'll need to be careful around Russell, Eric. "

A sudden wave of fear passed through me. Godric seemed terribly worried for his child because he was going to Mississippi and that wasn't something I was used to see. It made me believe that this new vampire was dangerous, more than I imagined he would be otherwise the older vampire wouldn't behave that way.

_What if something went wrong there? What if something happened to Eric because of that King? _I couldn't even imagine what Godric would do or what I would do. I had strong feelings for Eric, I loved him and he just couldn't put himself in danger like that.

" Eric, you just can't do this if it means being in danger. " I dared to speak and caught the attention of both vampires.

" I'll be fine, there's no need to be worried. " Eric took a step forward. Standing in front of me, he cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

How could he say that he was going to be fine when clearly the situation was getting out of his control?

" Why can't we go to Sophie-Ann and ask her to tell the truth? She's behind the V-traffic, she should just confess what she did and we'll be just fine. "

Eric shook his head. " It's not that easy, Alyssa. Sophie-Ann will never confess anything. She wants to save her own ass, she doesn't care about anyone but herself- "

" -We could force her to make a confession. I could threaten to burn her , she knows what I can do. Please Eric, let me try." I interrupted him, knowing that my idea was the best one. It was less dangerous and The Magister would know the truth.

Eric sighed loudly. " This is not an option, Alyssa. You will do as I said, just trust me. "

" Eric is right, Alyssa. We can't force the queen to do anything unfortunately. "

So that was it. Godric and I were going to hide while Eric was going to deal with a dangerous vampire King to save our lives. The situation couldn't get worse or that at least I was trying to convince myself because lately, it seemed that our lives were just crazy.

I lowered my head in defeat. There was nothing I could do to make them change their minds.

" Then, I'll stay with Godric. " I whispered, disappointed evident in my voice.

" Good. " Eric used his hand to make me look at him and pressed lightly his lips against mine before turning around to face his maker.

_Why did it feel like a goodbye?_

" I appreciate what you've done for Alyssa in front of the Magister, Godric but Alyssa is mine. That will never change. "

I thought that Eric had forgotten about that because he hadn't said anything but I was wrong. I just hoped that he wasn't going to react too harshly. He should be aware of the fact that Godric said that for my safety, not because he wanted to steal me away from Eric.

" The Magister was planning to torture her, Eric. We had to pretend that she was mine and we'll continue to do so until that V mess is over unless you want Alyssa to share Pam's suffering. "

Eric growled and I just didn't understand his reaction. Eric was making a fuss for nothing. His jealousy was just exasperating sometimes. I was not a simple possession, a simple pet for him. There was no point in arguing over me with his own maker, as if I would run away with Godric. That must be a real good joke.

" Only pretending right? " Eric asked, eyeing suspiciously his maker. He was over a thousand years old but sometimes had a childish behavior.

" Of course, Eric. " Godric said and rested a reassuring hand on one of Eric's shoulders despite the height difference. " You should probably leave now if you want to be in Mississippi before sunrise. "

I watched as Eric said goodbye to his maker and came closer to me a few minutes later. I was dreading this moment because I was scared. _What if it was the last time I got the chance to see Eric?_ No, it was not the last time. Eric said it, he could take care of himself.

" Stay out of trouble, Alyssa. " He kissed my forehead and flew into the night, leaving me with his maker.

" He will be fine. "

I felt Godric's presence behind but it wasn't enough to comfort me. I needed to stay strong, not only for myself but for Godric and Eric. They could sense my panicked state and it wasn't helping them.

" We should fly back home. Come on, Alyssa."

Without waiting for an answer, Godric grabbed me and I found myself protectively held in his arms. It didn't take long to arrive at Eric's house and when we entered, I felt rather relieved. It wasn't a human house, but I felt safer here than anywhere else. I had an ancient vampire with me and together we could fight anyone who would dare to attack us.

" I promise you that everyone will safely get out of this mess. Don't you trust me?"

That was low because Godric already had the answer. I trusted him with my life.

" I'm afraid, Godric and I'm just so tired of feeling that way. When it's not because of some crazy vampire that's after me for my power, someone decides to kidnap Bill and we face werewolves and then there that Magister who comes and decides to torture Pam, I don't even who he is by the way. Eric is gone too and we don't even know what's going to happen. I'm sick of it."

When I thought about what was happening to me or rather us, it felt like a movie and I was one of those characters who always find herself in a desperate situation. I had always imagined myself living a fabulous adventure but now that I was living it, now that it was real, I only wanted one thing, a normal life.

Leaving Godric and Eric was not an option of course, but I craved for a normal live with them, as normal as an existence with a vampire could be. _Was I asking for too much?_ I didn't think so because everyone deserved to have common life but I was very different from everyone else. I was an elemental who spent her time with vampires and a telepath, so much for being normal.

Being an elemental wasn't even useful these days. I couldn't do anything to help the one I loved. Even when I proposed to threaten Sophie-Ann, Eric refused my help and I still didn't understand why.

" A lot of things are happening but we will all be fine. You should just stop worrying. " Godric's thumb brushed my cheek in an attempt to comfort me. " Now, you should go to sleep. Tonight has been quite hectic. You will feel better tomorrow. "

Godric was right, sleep was something I surely needed. I was on the edge of breaking down with all the emotions flowing inside of me, : fear, worry, anger and love. I just didn't want to be alone tonight, I needed someone to stay with me.

" Would you stay with me and lay next to me ? I know that it sound really foolish but I don't think I'll feel safe without someone with me. "

Godric contemplated what I had just said, surely because of how his progeny would react if he learned about this little arrangement. Of course, we would only be sleeping next to each others but Eric was seriously jealous of Godric and I relationship as we had seen earlier that night. He would surely freak out and fly off the handle for absolutely nothing.

" You know I can't refuse you anything. " Godric replied with a small chuckle. " We're going to stay in my room if it doesn't bother you. " The ancient vampire tenderly took my hand and led me up the staircase and we arrived in his room.

I remembered vividly the last time I was there, when I threw myself at Godric. It caused me to shiver lightly, knowing that I still harbored feelings for my friend. Perhaps asking him to stay with me was not a good idea.

" Godric, I- "

" -It's alright, Alyssa. " Godric interrupted me, resting a hand on my shoulders. There was a hint of pain in his voice when he said my name and I felt guilty for making him feel that way. " We are just friends. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I think it's one of my best one. The next one has something interesting in it. I will post it hopefully sunday but I have two awful exams on thursday and saturday. It's going to be a very hard week.<em>

_I also wanted to say something about this story's future. When I'll be finished with season 3, I'll continue (of course) but will start with season 4. I hope you'll like it and that it won't bother you!  
><em>

_A huge thanks to scorpionattitude, sailorangelmoon1, OrangePlasticGummyBear, fallunder, B-Rock525, Lula182, Mistress Vixen101, Kay1104, Jumpingshrimp, Sonea22 , SomebodyWhoCares and a guest for their reviews. I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I was so happy about that. I don't know how I can thank you for this._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment here. I can't wait to read your opinion on this new chapter. So please, review?_


	47. Chapter 46

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 46 :<span>

I woke up that day with an arm wrapped carefully around my body and my head on Godric's chest. Godric was holding me close to his body and I felt safe, laying here with him by my side. I had always felt safe when I was around the two thousand years old vampire, it had been immediate. When he saved me that night in Dallas, I knew I could trust him and that he would never hurt me. It was an uncommon feeling.

Now, my life was far from being perfect but I couldn't complain. I had a wonderful friend who was very ancient, I was in love with Eric and that same vampire harbored feelings towards me too. It might not have been love but it was something close to that feeling. However now, Eric was gone, trying to save our lives and I was left alone with Godric.

My friend was resting since it was daylight but he had kindly left a very small light turned on. It gave me just enough light to see his features. I still had a hard time believing that Godric was two thousand years old. He looked hardly seventeen or eighteen but he was much older. I didn't even know how old he was when he was turned. Godric and I had never seriously talked about that part of his life. He had always been evasive about his history. I didn't understand why but I respected his privacy. When he was ready, he would talked with me but I hoped that time would come quickly. I wished to learn more about my friend's past and I was sure that I would understand him no matter what happened to him.

Godric had seen and done so many things that it was impossible to imagine how many memories he had. I felt somehow jealous of him because he had the chance to live so long. However, being immortal was not something I wished for, to be honest. It was surely an amazing experience but I had a family. Being immortal meant losing them and that was not something I could live with. It made me wonder how Godric got passed through the pain of losing his loves ones, just like Eric did. They had probably watched them getting old and die, that must have been so painful for them.

That was why I never wished to be eternal but that was problematic. I loved Eric and also Godric but in a different way, they were both vampires, they would surely not die and I would get old and die. They would have to watch me and that was just terrible for me. I had never really thought about that situation but I knew I would have to think about it soon. I was not old, of course but time was flying. That was just so unfair. It was like choosing between my family and my two vampires. I couldn't make that choice but now wasn't the right time to think about that.

I sighed and continued watching Godric. He looked so peaceful as if our lives weren't threatened, as if Eric was not in danger. It was surely just a façade, in fact I was starting to believe that it was the way he was always resting as a vampire. _Was he even dreaming? Was he sensing his child while they were both sleeping?_ The bond they shared was powerful but I would never truly understand what it was like. I didn't even comprehend how it was even possible to sense someone else's feelings. I already had enough issues dealing with my own so how were they doing that thing? It was amazing but strange.

After watching my friend resting for a long time and thinking about all the things that were happening to us, I decided to get up. I had to fight against Godric's iron grip to stand up. With difficulties, I succeed. I didn't really know what I could do until Godric's awakening. Going out was not an option because of all the threats weighing heavy on us, or simply on me. Staying inside the house was the only thing I could do.

I needed to keep myself busy so that I would not be too worried for Eric, so that I would not think about what was happening.

I got an idea which might be interesting and rather useful. That could also be a little bit dangerous if I didn't control myself. I wanted to try using my power while Godric was sleeping. By doing this, I expected to get better and hopefully I would be helpful the next time we would meet the Magister. If he tried to do anything, I would protect Eric, Godric and also Pam. However, there was just one little problem. I could create a small flame in my hand, I could even create a much bigger blaze and aim it where I wanted it to go but it was still a little bit uncontrollable. One wrong move, one wrong thought could lead us to terrible consequences. I could set fire to the sofa or to the curtains and that would be extremely dangerous. It was daylight, probably late in the afternoon, and Godric couldn't walk out in the sun if we needed to leave. I wasn't even thinking about Eric and Godric's reactions if I destroyed the house.

Oh come on, I didn't lose control of my power when I was at Sophie-Ann's house and when she asked me to show her what I could do. I wasn't risking anything by trying to work on my power all by myself and in Eric's house. What could do wrong after all? Actually, many things but I needed to trust myself. I knew what I was capable of. I would just be fine and just to be sure I didn't set fire to anything important, I should just find a place where it would be safe.

The living room was just fine. There were not too many furniture and I could sit down and be more comfortable.

So, I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I needed to be relaxed and concentrated. First, I had to ignore all the negative thoughts that were in my head. Then, I should also try to forget my worries. Even if the situation was stressful, Eric would get us out of this mess. Godric would also do his best to protect me, Eric and surely Pam too.

" Okay, so now take a deep breath Alyssa. "

I was talking to myself but I was far from being crazy. I just found it easier to concentrate that way. Usually, when I was practicing my power, one of my two vampires were with me, telling me what I should do. They reassured me, they told me I could do it and I trusted them. I had become better thanks to their help but I was still not good enough. I wished I could use it whenever I wanted to and especially when I was afraid so that I could prove to myself I was not useless.

To be honest, I was feeling worthless. When that werewolf came at Sookie's house, I didn't do anything while I knew I could have. I needed to truly master my fire to protect myself and my loved ones. I thought I could do it but that night at Sookie's house proved me I was wrong.

Now, it was time to concentrate.

I held my two hands on my lap and as always pictured a small flame in my head. It was easy to imagine it but so hard to create it. A warm sensation spread out in my body and it was rather pleasant. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I got the surprise to find my right hand literally on fire. There was not a simple flame in my hand, my whole hand was surrounded by fire as if it wasn't my hand anymore. It was like a torch but I could still see my fingers, I could still move them, I still felt like it was a part of my body but it was unusual and a little bit scary. Thankfully, it didn't hurt.

That was the very first time something like that happened. I was the fire. _Was it supposed to be like that when you are an elemental?_ I couldn't know because no one seemed to seriously know what an elemental was. I found myself wishing to meet another elemental.

I kept watching my hand, amazed by the sight. I bought my other hand to touch the flame and immediately after that simple gesture, both of my hands were on fire. Okay, it was becoming a little bit too frightening. W_hat if my whole body suddenly transformed into a huge flame? Was I going to become like a human torch? _No, that was not going to happen. I needed to calm down and regain control of myself. There was no reason to panic.

I focused on my left hand, I needed to make it normal again. After a few minutes, the flame begun to disappear and I studied my hand. There was no burn at all, as if nothing happened. That was just incredible.

" You've certainly improved. "

Godric's voice startled me and my right hand became normal again. _What was Godric thinking?_ I could have hurt him unintentionally because of my power. I didn't even know what I was doing. _What was he even doing here?_ I was pretty sure the sun wasn't set. He shouldn't be awake.

" What are you doing here? It's still daylight. " I asked as Godric leaned against the wall. I noticed some small drops of blood near his ears. He was bleeding because he shouldn't be here. It was too soon.

" Your power is impressive, Alyssa. "

" You shouldn't be awake, Godric. You have the bleeds. " Standing up, I made my way towards him. There was no way I was letting him stay awake. He needed to rest during the day. " You should go back to sleep. "

The vampire stayed silent for a few minutes making me wonder if he had even listened to me.

" Godric, I- "

" -I don't require much sleep. I'm an old vampire. " Godric calmly said, interrupting me and holding my stare.

Who was he kidding? I didn't know many things about vampires but I was pretty sure that age didn't have any influence on sleep. I was ready to argue with him when Godric silenced me with one of his fingers.

" The truth is I can't rest peacefully. No matter how hard I tried to sleep, I cannot so I decided to come here." Godric confessed and immediately I realized that something could be wrong with Eric. There was only one reason why my friend couldn't sleep, he was sensing something.

" Is Eric alright? " I dared to ask, scared of the answer.

Godric smiled at me and that reassured me. He wouldn't be smiling if something was wrong.

" He's as fine as he can be in such circumstances but he's not harmed. " Godric paused. " What you've just done with your fire is incredible. "

" Were you watching me? "

The vampire nodded. I was rather proud of myself, proud of what I did. Of course, I didn't understand what happened but it was so amazing.

" I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to try practicing and then, my hands were on fire. Do you think it's normal? "

" I'm sure it is. Alyssa, you're an elemental and even if I don't know exactly what kind of power you have, I truly believe that this is natural. You still have many things to discover about your ability. "

I wished to know exactly what I was. I could put a name on what I was, which was great, but it wasn't enough. The most frustrating thing about my current situation was the fact that I was friends and even more than friend with two ancient vampires and they ignored nearly everything about elementals. It was unbelievable. They had surely met a lot of supernatural creatures during their lives and yet, they had never met an elemental until me. Worse, elementals were so secretive that Godric and Eric ignored what I could do.

" Do you think I will ever know every single details about elementals? "

" Yes, you will. Once we are all safe and sound, we'll start research on elementals. "

That was a good idea but I wasn't really sure we would find something. I had already done a small investigation using internet and I just found nothing at all. There was still hope of course. I remembered Sophie-Ann saying that she knew where to find information on me. Perhaps the next time, I would see her, I would get answers.

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

It was the second night. Eric needed to come back to Fangtasia with Bill otherwise Pam would meet the true death. As for Godric's fate and mine, I wasn't sure what would happen to us. If we were not going back to Fangtasia, The Magister couldn't find us. He just couldn't know where we were staying. I was trying to convince myself of that fact but somehow it didn't work. That sadistic vampire must know everything about Godric and Eric otherwise he wouldn't have let us go.

Godric and I were still at Eric's house, waiting. The tension was obvious. We were both extremely worried and didn't even talk. There was just nothing to say.

Suddenly, something changed in Godric's attitude.

" Godric, is something wrong? " I asked, my heart pounding in my chest. What if something was happening to Eric? What if The Magister was coming for us?

" Eric is back in Shreveport. "

Well, that was good except if he wasn't bringing Bill back with him. I needed to be positive, Eric knew what he was doing and if Bill wasn't with him, he surely had another plan. Eric was clever and always found a way to get out of whatever mess he was in. Plus, if the one thousand years old vampire wasn't alright, his maker would feel it.

I studied Godric's face, searching for any sign of worry. I found none but that didn't mean anything because Godric could easily hide his feelings. He was very good at that. When I was in Dallas, I could have never imagined he desired to meet the sun at the time and yet he wanted to die. Another example, I could have never believed that my friend loved me.

" He's alright. " Just after those words were pronounced by the ancient vampire, a small music was heard and I recognized it as Godric's ring tone. " It's Eric. Wait for me here. "

Godric left and I was left alone. I didn't know where he was because I couldn't hear him but I wished I could. _Why was Eric calling? Where was he? _My questions would soon find answers because Godric was back and this time, his face showed his emotions.

" What is it? "

" Pam is alright. We're going to Fangtasia. "

I frowned. Pam might be safe but Godic didn't seem relieved for all that. On the contrary, something must be wrong for him to look so worried. _Was it Eric? Did the Magister do something else? Were we in more danger than before?_

I didn't have time to ask any question because I found myself safely held in Godric's arm as he flew in the direction of Fangtasia. He seemed in a hurry and that wasn't very reassuring.

" What's happening, Godric? You're scaring me. "

" We have a little problem. Someone else knows what you can do. "

My heart skipped a beat and it felt like once again my world was falling apart. _Wasn't it already enough to have one vampire after me and other vampires who knew what I was? _That was just unfair.

" How is it possible? "

" Eric only told me that Compton had something to do with this. "

This time, a wave of anger passed through me. Bill must truly hate me to do that again. He was trying to get rid of me in the most terrible way. I just couldn't understand him. I had never done anything to him but I knew many things about him. He was scared of what I could reveal to Sookie but that was not a reason to do such a thing.

I didn't have more time to think about this situation because Godric and I arrived at Fangtasia. I grabbed his hand, feeling safer that way. When we entered the bar, it was quiet so we headed to the basement.

Surprisingly, Pam and Eric were not alone. Sophie-Ann was there too but didn't look pleased. Another vampire was standing in the room but I could only see his back since he was talking to the Magister. I assumed that he was the King Of Mississippi because this was the only explanation for his presence there and for what he was doing. The vampire, who tortured Pam during two nights, was chained up with silver. The cane he used to hurt Pam was in the other vampire's hands and he was using it the same way the Magister did with Pam. As much as I hated to admit it, I enjoyed the show. It was cruel to think that way but after what that sadist did to Pam, he only got what he deserved. Surely, I wasn't the only one who believed it was just fair. Pam watched the scene with interest just like every single vampire in the room, until the unknown vampire started to make a strange speech. I wasn't listening to what he was saying because truly I didn't care. I just knew that Pam, Eric, Godric and I were safe.

Eric turned around and our eyes met for a very brief moment. I found myself wishing I could throw my arms around him right now and hold him tight but the look he was given me told me that I should stay with Godric.

" Your Majesty, shall we? " Eric turned his attention back toward the male vampire, interrupting his little speech. It caught the King's attention and he glanced at Eric before looking one last time at the Magister.

" We shall. "

Every vampire in the room started to make his way towards the stairs until the King stopped dead in his tracks. We all stared at him and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now.

" Actually no. Say hello to the true death. "

Using the silver can, the vampire decapitated the Magister and I watched the head fly away from his body. I gasped loudly when it hit the ground and turned into a pool of blood and who knew what else. It was disgusting and I hid my head in Godric's chest, not wanting to look at that thing again. I had just witnessed a murder and I felt sick and shocked. How many deaths would I have to watch?

" Let's go upstairs. " Godric whispered and I followed him, never looking back. I kept my eyes on the ground until I knew we had left the basement.

" Well, Mister Northman I guess you'll have to clean that room. " The vampire who killed the Magister stated and once we were all back in the bar, I felt his eyes on me. He was eyeing me carefully and it just made me very uncomfortable. After what I had seen, I was scared of that vampire. " So, that's the little thing you were hiding from me. "

My hands tightened on Godric's one. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it was going to explode. He could surely hear it and I wished I could control my heartbeat.

" I was not hiding anything, Your Majesty. I was too worried about my progeny to think about a human. "

" Come on, she's not human. It's evident and after what the traitor told me, I would say she's an elemental, a unique creature. "

I was in trouble, I knew it the moment he said I was an elemental. I looked at Eric, his face remained impassive but deep inside of him, I could tell that he was worried for me, just like his maker surely was. If I was right, this vampire was three thousand years old, much older than Eric and Godric. There was no way they could protect me against him. If he wanted to have me, he would get me.

" She could be very useful for our business and against the Authority. "

_What business and what the hell was the Authority?_ I was completely lost.

" I can assure you that she will be at your entire disposal. You are my King and as my human, she will have to obey me. "

I knew Eric had a plan and I trusted him otherwise I would be terrified. I didn't want to become someone's secret weapon. This was just crazy. When a problem disappeared, another one arose. Our lives weren't threatened because of the Magister anymore but now, my life was in danger. This vampire didn't want to see me dead if I was correct, but he wanted to use me. That was just fantastic. I could only hope that Eric would get me out of this mess.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. What do you think will happen now that Russell knows about Alyssa?<em>

_Ahuge thanks to sailorangelmoon1 , OrangePlasticGummyBear, Mistress Vixen101, fallunder and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to know what you think about the story. So please, review?_


	48. Chapter 47

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 47 :<span>

I stayed silent during all the time, the King of Mississippi was there. It was like I had lost my voice. I was just scared and somehow, I didn't want to say something that could cause more trouble. I didn't know what Bill had said about me. I didn't know what kind of lies Eric had to invent to protect me. If I was sure about one thing, it was the fact that Eric had done anything in his power to keep me safe.

He acted like I was not truly important for him in front of the older vampire. He was being distant and cold but that was only for my safety. I remembered Eric telling me that he had been searching for the werewolves and their leader. If this king was the vampire who Eric was searching for, and I was pretty sure he was, he was extremely dangerous.

After what I witnessed in the basement earlier that night, I was scared of him, not only for myself but for Eric too. Russell Edgington had just decapitated a vampire, as if it was normal to do it, as if it was easy. Well, it seemed rather easy for him. When I thought about it, I realized that Eric had spent two nights with him and he was surely going to spend more time with him. _What if something happened to him because of that vampire?_ Eric knew also what the king was capable of, he was risking his life and I didn't even know why. The vampire I loved had never ever told me why he was searching for him.

The death of the Magister was replaying in my head and now, I was imaging it was Eric instead. Russell was forcing me to watch as he killed Eric. I knew it was ridiculous to think that way because Eric was careful and could get out of any mess but something could go wrong and I would be at the mercy of this vampire because not even Godric could save me.

Now, my two vampire friends were with me at Fangtasia. The King of Mississippi had left with Sophie-Ann and Eric was going to join them later. Godric was supposed to take care of me until Russell Edgington decided he wanted me to come in Mississippi. Eric had managed to keep me away from him for a little while but everyone could tell that it wasn't enough. That was probably why Eric and Godric were in a very deep conversation in the bar and why they told me to stay in Eric's office.

I obeyed, of course but that didn't stop me from trying to listen to their conversation. I was sitting next to the door, my back against the wall. I could hear Godric and Eric's hushed voices. I still didn't understand why they were hiding things from me.

" Are you completely sure about this, my Child? " The older vampire questioned.

" It's him, Godric. I have no doubt. I saw my father's crown. He has it and he admitted being the one who controls the werewolves. "

Someone sighed and somehow, I was pretty sure it was the older vampire. What I didn't understand was what Eric was saying. It didn't make any sense to me. He was talking about his father's crown. _Why would Russell have it?_ If only Eric could explain me what was happening, why he was doing all those crazy things.

" He's three thousand years old, even older than me. What are you planning to do? "

There was a heavy silence which caused my heart to beat faster. What did Eric want with Russell, I didn't know but the tone Godric used when he asked this little question made me realize that something bad was going to happen.

" I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human, my goal has not changed. Revenge will be mine. " Eric firmly said.

I frowned. This conversation was really starting to scare me more than I already was.

" Things have changed. You're not only risking your life, but Alyssa's one. "

" I can't let my emotions get in the way, Godric. I know she'll be safe with you. I trust you. You will protect her if something happens. " Eric paused. " I will kill Russell Edginton even if it's the last thing I do. "

My heart sank when I realized that Eric wanted to embark on a suicide mission. _He was willing to die for revenge, why did he even want to take revenge on Russell Edgiington? Was it because of his father's crown?_ Eric just couldn't be serious, even if it must be very important for him, it was only an object. He just had no right to do this. I wouldn't let him do this, there was no way he was sacrificing himself for an object or for anything else. I loved him and I didn't imagine my life without him. He had made me love him, he had changed my life, he just couldn't walk away so easily. I just couldn't lose him.

I took a deep and surely unnecessary breath and opened the door. Both vampires turned towards the door and stared at me. I was done with listening to them and making reckless choices.

" You can't do this, Eric. This is stupid! Godric, tell him that he can't do this." I stared at the ancient vampire. Surely, he was sharing my opinion but he just stayed silent. This must be a joke. Was he really going to let Eric do this? " You can't be serious. Godric, say something! "

Still nothing. No one was talking, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of my breathing. I was furious but I could also feel the tears welling up in my eyes. This was just impossible. If Godric didn't want to stop his progeny, I would do it. I would do anything in my power to protect Eric and prevent him from putting himself in danger. That was just madness.

" I won't let you do this, Eric. Let me come with you, let me help you! I will kill him for you, I will use my fire on him. "

I was desperate. I knew my idea was idiotic because I wasn't a bloodthirsty killer. I was even scared to hurt someone, so murdering a vampire, that was unimaginable but I would do it, for Eric. If I needed to become an assassin to save him, I had no choice.

Eric walked towards me until he stood right in front of me. A tear slipped down my cheek but Eric quickly wiped it away.

" You won't do anything for me except staying safe with my maker, Alyssa. I don't want you to be more involved than you already are. "

He was worried for me but he was in more danger than I was. I wasn't the one who wanted to murder a three thousand years old vampire. _Why couldn't he understand that I wanted him safe? Why wasn't he thinking about me? What would I do without him? _Of course, Godric would protect me but I still needed Eric. Also what would Godric do if he lost his progeny?

" Eric, you can't do this. It's suicide." I continued to say, trying to convince him. He needed to change his mind and think about another plan, where he would not risk his life.

" I have to. "

He was impossible and too stubborn. He just didn't understand how I felt, how much I loved him.

" Why? Why are you doing this? " I asked, knowing that Eric would surely not say anything. Only Godric seemed to know why he was so determined. That explained why he wasn't trying to convince his child to stay out of trouble.

" I want revenge, Alyssa. I don't expect you to understand. " He cupped my cheek with one of his hands. " My entire family was massacred, by werewolves. Russell is responsible for their deaths. He needs to pay for what he did. "

I gasped. That was horrible, I wasn't expecting something like that. I wasn't even expecting Eric to tell me anything. I couldn't imagine how Eric was feeling towards the vampire King of Mississippi. My parents were just fine and my sister too, they were all alive but if something happened to them, if a vampire killed them, I would just be heartbroken and I would want to find the person responsible for their deaths. However, what I couldn't fully understand was that sick desire to give up his life to take revenge on that vampire. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't going to bring them back.

" I don't want you to go there, it's too dangerous. " I whispered, my eyes never leaving Eric's face. " I don't want you to die. "

" Do you trust me, Alyssa? "

Stupid question, Eric already knew the answer. I trusted him with my life so I just nodded. His thumb soothed away the tears, that had kept falling from my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

" I will be fine. " The vampire affirmed and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but think that this might be the last time I would feel his lips on mine, or simply see him. Sensing my fear, Eric deepened our embrace, one of his hands moving around to the back of my neck pulling me closer.

A few seconds later, Eric broke the kiss but kept his eyes on me while he rested his hands on my shoulders. There was a strange emotion in his eyes, one I couldn't put a name on it. Perhaps he was only worried or perhaps there was something else, I just couldn't be sure.

" I promise you that I will come back, safe and sound. " Eric firmly exclaimed but deep inside of me, I knew he couldn't make that kind of promise.

So many things could happen to him, so many things could go wrong. Even if I trusted Eric, he was not invincible. As much as I hated to admit it, Eric could be killed by Russell Edgington. That vampire was just so powerful and so insane. He murdered the Magister without remorse, _what would he do to Eric if he learned what the one thousand years old vampire had in his mind?_ I just wished Eric could change his mind but he was just so determined.

" I love you. " I murmured but was aware that Eric and Godric heard it, thanks to their vampire abilities.

I didn't know why I had just expressed my feelings to Eric. I wasn't expecting him to say anything because the vampire I loved certainly didn't harbor the same feeling. He cared about me but didn't love me. I was okay with that, for now at least. Plus, he already knew how I felt, he could sense my feeling.

The only answer Eric gave me was a quick kiss on my lips before turning towards his maker. I needed more from him, I needed him to stay with me.

" We'll wait here for your return. "

_How could Godric be so confident?_ He was worried for his child, there was no point denying it but why wasn't he trying to stop him? It didn't make any sense. Perhaps he believed that Eric was going to succeed. He was more optimistic than I was.

" If something happens, leave this place as fast as you can. Take her with you and don't forget Pam. "

Godric shook his head, already knowing what he would have to do if Eric didn't come back, if Eric didn't kill the three thousand years old vampire. That would just be terrible. We would have to flee and hide from the vampire's wrath.

" Why can't Godric go with you? He could help you. " I said, realizing that none of them had ever considered this solution. It could be easier.

" Someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on you. Godric is the only I can trust with that task, Pam is not strong enough unfortunately. " Eric started and turned his head towards me. " It is also true that Godric can't truly help me, I need to be alone. "

It was stupid because together they could take down that vampire. They would be stronger.

" I need to leave, Russell's probably waiting for me. "

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

When Eric left yesterday, I was just heartbroken and cried in Godric's arms. It was just pathetic and I was sure the ancient vampire had been tired of holding a crying girl in his arms. At some point, I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up in the morning, I was laying on the couch in Eric's office. Godric was surely resting in a coffin somewhere in Fangtasia. I spent the entire day in the office, thinking about Eric. I was terribly worried for him. I didn't even know when he was supposed to murder Russell Edgington. At least, I knew that Godric would sense it if Eric was in pain.

As if he was reading my mind, Godric appeared in the doorway. The sun had just set, that was why he was already here. I didn't move a inch from my initial position. My arms were wrapped around my knees while I was sitting on the couch.

" Is Eric alright? " I asked and watched him walking towards me. He sat down next to me and one of his hands reached up to caress my cheek in an attempt to comfort me. _Was it because something had happened? _

" He's fine, don't worry. "

I felt relieved for a brief moment but quickly a feeling of fear passed trough me. It was not over, it was far from being over and everyone was aware of that fact.

" I don't want to lose him, Godric. "

I didn't know how much I loved Eric before I learned about his past and especially before I learned about his intention to kill Russell. I was just so close to lose him and that made me realize so many things. If only I had realized it sooner and without Eric's life being in danger. I wanted to spend my whole life with him or at least as much time as I could.

" You won't, Alyssa. " Godric assured me.

" But he's willing to die if that means taking revenge on Russell. He will do it, he said it yesterday. "

I had a lump in my throat, simply imagining Eric turning into a pool of blood. That was how vampire truly died and that could become Eric's fate.

Godric moved closer to me so that he could wrapped one of his arms around me. My head was now resting on his shoulders and I could already feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I just couldn't believe that I was going to cry again. I needed to be strong for Godric and for Eric too. _Why couldn't I have faith in the vampire I loved?_

" Eric is stubborn and he has wanted revenge for so long, Alyssa. If it's true that he's willing to do anything to obtain what he wants, there's just one thing he won't give up. "

I didn't understand, Eric was very clear yesterday. _Didn't Godric listen to what his progeny said? _

" He doesn't want to meet the true death because he loves you. He wouldn't have hesitated to sacrifice himself to get his revenge before but now that you've come into his life, he can't do this because that would mean a lot of trouble for you and losing you too. He wants you and would never put you in danger because of his vengeance. "

If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work. If what Godric was saying was true, and I was somehow believing him because he could sense his child's feelings, it was worse than before. It broke my heart even more because Eric had never said anything, even when I told him I loved him.

" What will happen if… " I started but couldn't even finish my sentence, it was too painful to say it. _Seriously, why couldn't I be optimistic? Why couldn't I be like Godric who seemed to be so sure of what was going to happen?_

" If Eric meets the truth, which is not going to happen, then I would take you with me somewhere safe and I would protect you. Russell would never find us but once again, that's not going to happen. Just trust Eric, trust me. Can you do this? "

I nodded but that didn't stop me from moving closer to Godric. I needed comfort, I needed to stay close to someone. Godric was there for me and I was thankful for that. Without his help, I would have just continued to cry and lose hope. _How could my friend be so calm and understanding in such a terrible situation?_ He wasn't showing any sign of worry, or fear. He was being so strong and I was selfish for only thinking about myself. If anyone needed comfort, it was him.

" Good. Now, you should try to get some sleep. I will stay with you make yourself comfortable" Godric advised, sensing my tiredness. The vampire laid a kiss on my forehead. I moved so my head was on Godric's lap and the rest of my body was on the couch. I hoped Godric didn't mind. " Close you eyes, Alyssa. I'm not going anywhere. " One of his hands started to stroke my hair and I was beginning to relax thanks to Godric's touch.

I was feeling myself slowly drifting off but Pam came in, saying something that I couldn't comprehend. Godric and Eric's progeny started to whisper, surely trying not to make too much noise. I would say that it was working. I wasn't hearing anything they said and it was great. For just a brief moment, I wanted to forget the mess we were in and the fact that Eric's life was in danger.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang inside the bar and I snapped up straight. _What the hell was that? _Was it Russell coming for us? The door of the office was torn open and I expected the King of Mississippi to barge in and kill us. My eyes were fixed on the doorway, wide as saucers and full of terror.

However, it wasn't Russell Edgington who was there but Eric. My heart skipped a beat and I let out a loud sigh of relief. He was not dead, he came back just like he promised. Something caught my attention, it was blood. Eric's face was covered in blood, just like his chest. _Was it his blood? Or Russell's one?_

" Eric, what's wrong? Are you hurt? " I asked immediately and stood up. The vampire didn't answer and I watched him arranging the crown he held in his hand inside one of the drawers of his desk.

" We need a sanctuary. " Eric said, ignoring my last question.

" What happened, my child? "

Eric's eyes were glued on Godric and I was starting to get scared of the answer. If he had killed Russell, we shouldn't have to search for a sanctuary, so that meant he didn't kill him and that the vampire was now after all of us. _So whose blood was it on Eric's face and chest? _It couldn't possibly be his because Godric wouldn't be so calm if he was feeling his progeny's pain.

" I staked a vampire. " Eric simply replied. " Russell's lover. We need to leave immediately."

" Are you insane? " Pam asked, shock written all over her face.

I just didn't know what to say or think. Eric had killed a vampire, and now we had to run from Russell because he was surely going to track us down. This was just great, as if we didn't have enough problems. _Why did Eric do that?_ I got it, he wanted revenge but he wanted Russell to meet the true death, so why killing his lover? Eric's logic was unusual.

" Where can we go? " Eric growled, looking at everyone in the room, everyone except me. _Why was that?_

" A human's house would be safest. We've all been invited in Sookie's house. " Pam was quick to answer which caused a loud growl to come out of her maker.

" No. That's out of the question. Sookie is already involved enough. " Eric answered and for once I shared his opinion.

No matter where Sookie was or what was happening to her, we didn't need to put her in more danger than she already was. However, now we had a problem. There was no other human house we could use to hide inside.

" You never panic, should we be panicking? " Pam said and Eric shot her a death glance.

" We need to think about a safe location, Eric. " Godric intervened and I noticed that he might not be as calm as I thought.

Just when Pam was about to say something, the door of the office opened and Ginger came in. Every single vampire stared at her and I was starting to understand why. She was human, she had a house.

" Ginger, dear, where do you live? " Eric nicely asked.

" Across the river, why? " She was completely glamoured and I wondered if she even understood what was happening, or what Eric had in his mind.

" We need your house, now. " Pam said.

It seemed that our situation was going to get a little bit better or so I hoped.

" Is it because of the V-feds? "

No one said anything, in fact it wasn't like there was something to said. The look of horror written on every vampire's face said enough. We were all in trouble, the question was why were in trouble now? W_as it because of Russell Edgington? Was it because that same vampire killed the Magister? Or perhaps it had to do with what Eric did. _

No matter why they were here, it wasn't good, not at all.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm so excited for the next chapters. I have planned so many things and I have so many ideas.<em> 

_A huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, a Guest, fallunder, Mistress Vixen101, smilin steph and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. It means a lot to me._

_As always don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to know what you think about the new chapter. So please review?_


	49. Chapter 48

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 48 :<span>

I was terrified to get out of Eric's office. _What was going to happen now?_ My panicked state was evident. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and my hands were starting to tremble. Eric noticed it and immediately came to stand next to me. He was worried too but the look in his eyes told me he was going to comfort me, to reassure me. Usually, it was Godric's task to console me because it was surely boring and annoying to do so. Both vampires always needed to help me getting through bad situations. I was not strong like them, I was not tough like Sookie was for example, I was just a weak little girl who got afraid every time something went wrong. _Why couldn't I just be calm and confident?_

" It's going to be fine, Alyssa. Do not worry and calm yourself. Your attitude is too suspicious. Now, take a deep breath. "

His eyes bore into mine and I knew I needed to do my best for him. If the V-feds didn't know anything, there was no reason to panic. I needed to keep in mind that there might be a chance they knew nothing. After all, no one could prove that the Magister was killed by Russell Edgington because the basement was as clean as possible. There was also no proof that Eric was selling V, surely The Magister didn't say anything before his death. Finally, even if Eric murdered a vampire tonight, it was too soon for the V-fed to know what he did. So, everything would just be fine.

I followed Eric's advice and took a deep breath, telling myself that it was just alright. Slowly, I could feel myself beginning to calm down. I regained control of my body and of my heartbeat as I watched Eric cleaning himself and putting a new shirt on.

Once he had finished, he came back next to me and took my hand in his own.

" Stay next to me. " He gently ordered and I nodded.

There was just no way I would ever leave his side. I wasn't stupid, nor had I a death wish. I didn't know what the V-feds wanted, but who knew what they could do to a human, even if I wasn't human, I looked like a normal person. If they found anything, if they learned something, what would they do to my vampire friends, to me? _Oh come on Alyssa,_ Eric told you it was going to be alright, I should just trust him for once. After all, he promised to come back and he did. Of course, it wasn't exactly perfect but he kept his promise.

The five of us stepped out of Eric's office. Immediately, I noticed men holding guns which wasn't reassuring. They looked like a SWAT team or something like that, it was disturbing and wasn't making me comfortable. I was even pretty sure that the guns they were holding weren't ordinary weapons. Surely, the bullets were made of silver so that killing a vampire was easily. Hopefully, they weren't going to use it.

" I'm sorry Ms. Flanagan, the bar is closed. " Eric exclaimed as Nan Flanagan approached.

I remembered perfectly the last time I saw her. It was in Dallas, when she fired Godric. The only thing I was sure about that vampire was the fact that she was a true bitch. She was probably only doing her job as whatever her job was but she still didn't look like a friendly vampire. To say I wasn't very fond of her was an euphemism but the other vampires in the room didn't enjoy her company either.

" No, thank you. I already ate. Tru Blood only, of course." She shot a glance at Pam. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she feel the need to add that little remark? She was just so pathetic. " Can't stay out of trouble, can you? The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana. "

I wanted nothing more than see her leaving that place, fearing for her life. That might even sound cruel but I just wanted to burn that arrogant face. I could already hear her scream of pain and somehow it was making me content. I could also feel a warm sensation in my body, which wasn't good. I truly wished I could use my fire but it was just impossible. I never wanted to create more trouble.

Eric probably felt my body temperature getting warmer and gave my hand a squeeze, silently telling me to control myself. It was going to be alright.

A few seconds later, I felt myself getting colder if I could say that. No one was going to burn because of my fault.

" Oh, I promise, there is nothing amiss in my area. " Eric firmly said, looking as confident as possible.

Sure, everything was perfectly fine here. The Magister was killed there the other night, Eric used to sell V for Sophie-Ann and killed another vampire tonight. At least, Nan Flanagan seemed to ignore all those things and I had to admit that Eric was a very good liar. He seemed just so certain of what he was saying that I could have believed him, if I didn't know what was wrong.

" Shut up, you're making my head hurt. " She gave Eric a hateful stare. " Officer, silver him. "

I gasped loudly, knowing that Eric was going to be harmed. This was barbarian and just when I was about to say something, the one thousand years old vampire let go of my hand and pushed me away. I wasn't left alone for long because I felt Godric's presence behind as his hands gripped my arms, preventing me from doing anything.

I could now only watch as a vampire walked up behind the vampire I loved, silver in his gloved hand as he applied the metal to Eric's bare shoulder. Eric let out a cry of pain and fall to his knees. My heart just broke at this sight. I couldn't stand the view of Eric harmed, in pain. _Why did Nan even order that? _We were surrounded by officers with guns, there was no way someone was going to try to do anything. We weren't stupid.

" Ms. Flanagan, silver is not necessary. Perhaps we could just talk in a civilized manner. Eric will answer every single question you'll ask him. " Godric said, intervening in order to stop the pain Eric was in, surely sensing every seconds of his suffering due to their bond.

Another hateful glare from the blonde vampire went this time to Godric. _Why did she have to be so unpleasant?_ Godric was only trying to help his progeny and he just had every right to do that. The methods she was using were just rude but it was true that vampire were special. I had seen it with the Magister. He had tortured Pam for two days.

" Officer, release him. " She ordered and the man did as he was told.

Godric's grip on my arms loosened but he kept me close to him, surely wanting to stop me from running to Eric. He didn't want me to cause a scene or even make Eric appear weak, I thought. It was true that the only thing I wanted to do was throwing my arms around Godric's progeny, not even caring about the bitch's opinion.

Eric stood up and Nan waved her hand at him, telling him to sit down on a chair, where he would be surrounded by two officers. Pam, Godric and I stood near the bar, only watching what was happening.

" The Authority wishes to speak with you, sheriff. "

Once again, The Authority was back in the conversation and I still didn't know what that thing was. Perhaps I would get my answers tonight.

" Why is that? " Eric asked, worried evident in his voice, at least for me.

" The Magister. He has disappeared. " She simply answered.

_Oh my God, that was just impossible._ They were investigating his disappearance and they would surely find something or rather nothing, which was worse I believed. That vampire was dead and we all had seen it. We were screwed up. However, there was no proof we were involved or that we were witnesses. Even if they probably knew the Magister was here, he could have left and then disappeared. If I was correct, the basement was completely cleaned.

" I do hope there are no objections to my men searching for anything that could help us finding the Magister. "

" Of course not, I've got nothing to hide. " Eric confidently said, trying to appear as cooperative as possible. He was very good at lying and faking his emotions. Everything was going to be perfectly fine.

" I'm also sure you don't mind if I ask some questions to your little pet here. Under a glamoured state, she'll be able to reveal me your dirty little secrets and hopefully she'll give me information about the Magister's disappearance. "

I tensed and a wave of fear rushed through me. _What the hell was that? Why did she want to question me?_ _I might be Eric's human but I wasn't supposed to know everything about the vampire, was I?_ It seemed that for Nan Flanagan, I should know everything. Well, it was true that I did but she wasn't supposed to know it, just like she didn't know I couldn't be glamoured, which was rather a good thing under those circumstances.

I was just scared of what she was going to do to me. _What if she used the same methods as the Magister? What if she tried to torture me?_

" Indeed, I don't mind Ms. Flanagan. " Eric answered as our eyes met for a brief moment. There was worry in his eyes but if he agreed to let her question me, that meant I wouldn't get hurt in the process.

" Good. " She turned towards me. " Follow me downstairs. "

Eric nodded at me and I took a deep breath, following the female vampire. I wasn't reassured to be with her because first I didn't like her and second officers were with us, searching for anything they could find.

I knew what I had to do since she was going to try to glamour me. I needed to lie and be convincing, which could be a very hard task. _Being glamoured meant being like a zombie right?_ I remembered one night when Pam glamoured Ginger, the woman was so obedient. I just had to behave like that while I would answer Nan's question. It couldn't be that hard. I could be a very good actress sometimes, or so I hoped.

" Look at me. " She ordered me and I did as I was told.

That just sounded so ridiculous. If by chance she learned that I could not be glamoured she would be so furious and she could even start to make some research on me, which was something I needed to avoid. I wasn't even thinking about all the mess that would create with Eric.

Nan Flanagan started to ask me questions about Eric and then about the Magister. Of course, I didn't say anything and kept repeating that I had never seen that vampire and that Eric was a very good sheriff, even if I wasn't familiar with vampire's customs. She seemed to believe me because after a few minutes, she had enough of questioning me and went back to investigating with the officers. There was no evidence of what had occurred there, in the basement. That must be extremely frustrating for the blonde vampire.

Disappointed that she wasn't finding anything she could use, she decided to go back upstairs, ordering me to join Godric there. I complied and once I was beside my friend, I caught Eric's staring at me. I gave him a small reassuring smile and he nodded.

" Your pet doesn't know anything. " She started and glanced at me before turning her attention back to Eric. " The downstairs is clean. "

" I've told you there was nothing. "

" It's been wiped. " She snapped back at Eric, suspecting that something happened down there. She was unfortunately right to do so.

" Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat. "

Seriously, now was not the time to make some humor. Nan Flanagan didn't seem in a good mood, well if she could even be in a good mood. She was so disagreeable in real. I remembered watching her on tv and I quite liked her but when I saw her in Dallas and now, I had completely changed my mind about her.

" A basement suddenly as sterile as an operating room, who are you kidding? "

Good point.

" It doesn't prove anything. " Eric said as if he was reading my mind because I was thinking about the same thing. _What if Eric really liked to have everything clean? I admitted that it was crazy but vampires were strange, weren't they ?_ At least, if they couldn't prove anything, that meant no problem for us, which was rather a good thing. However, a part of me was still convinced that it would not be that easy.

" If only we had a Magister to decide that. "

Eric tensed at the mention of the Magister, in fact we all tensed because we all knew that the vampire was dead.

" Relax, it's not like you've killed someone. »"

My eyes opened wide after what Nan Flanagan said and unfortunately no one noticed it. Even if Eric was not responsible for the other vampire's death, he still had murdered another one, Russell's lover. If she only knew.

" We just need your official statement, that's all. " The vampire sat on a chair in front of Eric, placing an earpiece in her ear while two officers brought cameras, putting them on each side of Nan Flanagan. " Webcam for The Authority. Members of The Authority, it's Nan. Can you hear me? " She peeked at the cameras. " In regards to the matter of the disappearance of our Magister; last known whereabouts, this dump in Shreveport, Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. Smile for the cameras, Eric. "

* * *

><p>I listened carefully to what Eric was saying about Russell Edgington. The vampire was just insane and I just couldn't believe that he hadn't killed Eric once he saw him. The one thousand years old vampire must have been very convincing when he was in Mississippi.<p>

Russell seemed to enjoy intervening in human's affairs. Eric believed that he was involved whenever something terrible happened to great civilizations or simply to humans. Russell's werewolves were also working for the Nazis and after the second world war, they disappeared, only to reappear now. This was just crazy.

" Russell opposes the Great Revelation. He doesn't want to coexist with humans, he wants to subjugate them. " Eric explained and I just couldn't believe it.

The oldest vampire only wanted to use humans for food, he wanted to control everyone and that was just revolting. Vampires and humans would coexist thanks to the synthetic blood. Vampires were accepted by the population or at least the majority of it. It was like Russell Edgington wanted to start a war between vampires and humans. That was completely ridiculous.

" The Authority will not- "

" Fuck The Authority. " Eric suddenly yelled, giving me a start and nearly making me fall from my chair. " Russell's words. I just repeat them. "

That vampire was definitely scary. Even if I still didn't know who or rather what the Authority truly was, I was starting to think that it was some kind of government for all vampires around the world. However, I wasn't sure about that because I had never heard about something like that before. _If it existed, why didn't we know anything about it?_

Eric continued to explain what he knew about the King of Mississippi, why he killed the Magister, why he kidnapped Sophie-Ann. At some point, Eric even confessed the murder of his entire family done by Russell's wolves. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he talked about what happened a thousand years ago. He had waited for so long to finally find the vampire responsible for his loved one's deaths. It was so easy to understand why he did all those things. No one could say he didn't understand the way Eric felt, even Nan Flanagan couldn't deny that. _She might a vampire but she was human once, she surely had a family right?_

" I'm flying to Portland immediately. The Authority will review your statement against the, frankly strong, possibility that I've lost an entire night's worth of airtime promoting the VRA in order to listen to a bunch of bullshit. But some do believe in a fair hearing. " She said and stood up.

Immediately after, Eric did the same.

" Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence. " Eric firmly said, trying to convince Nan Flanagan. Why was she so stubborn? Why was she being so difficult?

" But he is a King. One that just donated a half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League you say he's trying to bring down. Weird, don't you think? " Nan shot a death glare at the sheriff while I could only watch the deception on Eric's face. "Bring in a couple of spare coffins for Sheriff Northman and his guests. You're on lockdown until The Authority makes its ruling. "

This was so unfair. We had done nothing wrong. Russell should be the one under lockdown. I just didn't understand what was happening. I watched Nan leaving while some officers were bringing three coffins in Eric's office. A few minutes later, we were all alone in the bar, knowing that outside Fangtasia guards were there.

I observed carefully the vampires in the room and noticed that Eric and Godric were staring at each other, surely silently talking like always. On the other hand, there was Pam who looked astonished. I supposed that Eric had never ever told her about his family. _Why was that?_ I didn't understand because she was his progeny and they seemed to have such a strong bond.

Perhaps it was difficult for Eric to talk about what happened. It made sense after all.

No words were exchanged but suddenly, Eric and Godric left for the basement to have some privacy. I didn't even tried to follow them. They surely had a lot to talk about and after a little while, Pam joined them leaving me alone. I should feel excluded but I didn't, because I knew that it wasn't meant to hurt me. They were vampires and I was an elemental, they were probably trying to find a way to get out of this mess just in case something went wrong with that Authority. I couldn't help them with that.

As the night came to an end, they all went to their coffins and I was alone. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I wanted too. My mind was too busy worrying about what was going to happen. _What was the Authority going to decide? Where was Russell Edgington?_ We were so screwed up. There was just no way everything was going to alright.

The morning moved quickly and I was sick of being alone in the bar. Of course, all vampires were surely still resting in their coffins but I decided to go in Eric's office. I would feel less alone here. When I opened the door, I froze. Eric was not in his coffin, he was very much awake, blood dripping down his nose and ears. _Did he ever sleep at all?_

" Eric, you should be asleep. " I said and made my way over the desk, leaning against the side of it. " You're bleeding. "

I picked up a bloodied towel to wipe under his nose. My heart broke when I watched Eric so defeated. He didn't deserve to be punished for desiring revenge on the man who massacred his family.

" I'm fine, Alyssa. " Eric assured me.

_He was joking right?_ He was definitely not alright. He wasn't resting while he should be, he was bleeding and he was worried because of our current situation. _Why couldn't he just admit that he was not fine? Why couldn't he just let it go for once? _It wasn't that difficult. I was worried sick for him right now. _Couldn't he understand how much I cared about him? How much that was affecting me too?_

" You don't need to be so strong every time, Eric. You might be a vampire but you feel emotions. Stop acting like everything is fine because it is not and you know it. I'm not going to judge you, I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me to. I'm here for you, I love you Eric. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It's probably not the best one but it had to happen. I promise you the next one will be better with something very sweet happening.<em>

_A huge thanks to Lula182 , OrangePlasticGummyBear, Vampyau, sailorangelmoon1 and SomebodyWhoCares for their wonderful reviews. _

_As always now, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the new chapter. It's the end of the semester and even if I will soon have to study for my exams in January I will have more time to write, so perhaps I could post the new chapter sooner than sunday if I get enough reviews. So please review?_


	50. Chapter 49

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 49 :<span>

Eric stayed silent for a moment. I just didn't know how to take his silence. _Was it because he didn't believe that I loved him? Was it because he didn't love me and was afraid of rejecting me, afraid of hurting me? _I couldn't find the answers of those questions and I hated to feel that way. I was aware of Eric's feelings toward me. He cared a lot about me, there was something going on between us, no one could deny it. However, I still didn't know exactly what the vampire was feeling for me. I truly wanted to believe he loved me. A part of me was convinced that it was possible after everything that happened between Eric and I. I wished that if I was true, Eric would say it. It was like I needed to hear it.

" What do you want me to say, Alyssa? What do you want me to do? I've been that way for a thousand years old, that's not going to change. " He started and I somehow felt hurt. He didn't know what I wanted while he could clearly sense my emotions. _What was that supposed to mean? _

Eric was only being so distant because he was under a lot of stress. That was the only explanation and I needed to believe in it instead of imagining the worst thing.

" You've awakened something inside of me, Alyssa. I'm behaving the way I am for you. I want, no I need to keep you safe and my reckless choices might have put you in more danger that you already are. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. "

I was taken aback by that sudden confession. My heart started to pound in my chest at such a rapid rate. He was nearly saying he loved me but with his own words. I still couldn't believe that it was finally happening.

" Nothing will happen to me, Eric. " I assured.

The V-feds, Nan Flanagan and that Authority couldn't do anything against me. I was supposed to be human for them, Eric's human. They all needed to appear like good vampires on tv, so they would never do anything to harm me. Even if they tried to and then glamouring me, it wouldn't work and they would learn it the hard way.

However, it was true that Russell Edgington was still a huge problem. No one was going to deny that he was after Eric and surely after all of us. Godric was Eric's maker, Pam, his progeny and I was his human and furthermore I was an elemental. The eldest vampire was, without a doubt, seeking revenge. The best way to get that vengeance was to kill everyone Eric cared about, I would dare to say everyone Eric loved and finally murder him in the end.

Our lives were in danger and I could not be sure that nothing would happen to me. There was just one thing I was sure about. No matter what was going to happen, no matter how old that vampire was, I would fight him. I would protect the one I loved. I might not be controlling my power like I should, I seriously sucked at that because my fear was paralyzing my fire but I would try to use my anger. It would work, I could feel deep inside of me that for once, I would be useful.

" You should go to sleep, Eric. You look terrible. " I said, trying to chance the subject of our conversation. I didn't want the vampire to worry about me, or simply to worry. He needed all his strength for whatever was going to happen.

" I cannot. " He replied firmly and I should have known that there was no point trying to convince him to rest. He was stubborn and my attempt to make him change his mind was pointless. If he hadn't slept during all that time, there was no way he would do it because I asked him to. " Come here. " He glanced at his lap and I got the message.

I moved so I was sitting on his lap, one of the vampire's arm secured around my waist. He was holding me tightly against him, as if he was scared of letting me go. I was seated so that I could still look at him. One of Eric's fingers moved up to my cheek, caressing the skin. It was such an intimate moment and I enjoyed being in Eric's company even if the circumstances were terrible.

" Does it hurt? " I blurted out.

" What? "

" You're bleeding because you're not resting during the day. Does it hurt? " I asked again.

Eric's ears and nose were still bleeding and I had to use the towel again. My heart sank every time I had to do it. _Why were vampire even bleeding during daylight if they didn't sleep? _Humans weren't hurt if they spent the night awake. It just didn't make any sense.

" Not really. "

I frowned. That didn't answer my question truthfully and I was about to say something when Eric's finger silenced me. If he thought he would stop me so easily he was so wrong. I wasn't going to let him do whatever he was doing. That was just pointless. Staying awake wasn't going to change anything.

" Stop worrying over me. I don't want you to. "

" How can I not be worried when you are bleeding and staying awake while you shouldn't? This is not right, Eric. "

He sighed and shook his head. " You're just so stubborn sometimes that it's annoying. " The vampire stated. He wasn't trying to be mean nor was he trying to hurt me. I was perfectly aware of the fact that he didn't like how much worried I was but I couldn't control myself.

We were in a very hard situation and even if it was hard to admit, I might lose Eric at any moment. Something could go incredibly wrong and I would be left alone. Perhaps not completely alone because Godric might be there too.

" I can't help myself, Eric. I'm sure everyone who care about you is worried. "

" And how would you know this, Alyssa? " He asked as the shadow of a playful smirk appeared on his face, or perhaps I was dreaming. " You can't know what vampires think or feel. "

I gently hit his chest with my hand, knowing that I could not hurt him even if I wanted to. We were rather a playing a game right now. I truly believed that Eric was trying to think about anything else but the mess we were in.

" At least, I care about you. Wouldn't it be enough if there was just me? "

Eric tightened his grip on my waist and brought me closer to his body if that was even possible. His face came closer to mine and he softly laid a kiss on my temple.

" You are definitely enough. " He whispered and I smiled at him.

He was sincere and that only made me think about something. He said I was enough but I was not giving him everything. There was one thing I didn't allow him to do and it was the biting thing. I was afraid of it but somehow I was starting to believe that it was not that terrible. Godric told me once it was a pleasurable experience, just like Eric did and perhaps I could try to let my vampire bite me. Now might even be the right time to do so.

I didn't know if I was truly ready to do that, in fact I wasn't sure I would ever be ready but for Eric, I could do it. He was doing his best to protect me. He was opening up and that wasn't something I saw everyday. The circumstances were complicated and we were all worried. Perhaps it was good for both of us to do that. It would cheer Eric up and I would get over my fear.

" Are you hungry, Eric? " I asked, feeling a little bit scared of the answer.

Surely, the vampire was sensing my apprehension but not understand why. Even if we shared a bond, he couldn't read my mind.

" Why are you asking? Are you proposing? " He joked and I tensed a little.

_Come on, Alyssa_, I repeated in my head, _you can do this! _We were talking about Eric, the vampire I loved, not some crazy bloodsucker that was after me to bring me back to his maker and king. Back in Dallas, that vampire didn't care if he was hurting me or not, he just wanted my blood and everything else. Eric was completely different. He would never cause me any physical pain intentionally. I could trust him.

" Actually, I am. "

The look on his face was priceless. Eric was dumbfounded and I watched him raising his eyebrows. I didn't think he was believing me. It was so sudden that I understood. I had always refused to have his fangs inside of me that it was still hard to admit that I could accept it.

" You should not say things you don't mean, Alyssa. "

He gave me a hard look and I appreciated what he was doing. Another vampire would have grabbed the chance to finally bite a human but he was not an ordinary vampire. I was important for Eric and he didn't want to force me to do anything.

" Who said I didn't mean it? " I said and Eric's eyes darkened.

My heartbeat fastened and I was sure the vampire could hear it. It would just be fine, if Eric decided to bite me, he would do it gently. He would not jump on me and attack my neck like the other one did. However, the look Eric gave me wasn't reassuring. He was eyeing my neck lustfully before looking at me in the eyes. Immediately, his eyes softened.

" I've been fighting against my urges to bite you so many times and now, you're offering… Why are you doing this now? Do you know how hard it is for me to drink Tru Blood because you refuse to be bitten. I just can't believe that you are changing your mind so easily."

His tone was not harsh just surprised and concerned I would say. He was not angry with me, I knew it. He just didn't understand why I offered him my blood.

" I've been thinking about it and I… It's the right time to do it. I know how much it means to you and even if I'm scared, I trust you. You probably need blood right now and I'm here. "

I just couldn't believe that I was trying to convince him to bite me. That was surprising and completely unexpected. Now, I wanted to do that because that would make him happy.

" Alyssa… "

" Bite me, Eric. " I nearly ordered and in a flash, I found myself still sitting on Eric's lap but with my back against his chest. The vampire brushed my hair away so that my neck was exposed and that was when my heart skipped a beat. He was really going to do it and I was scared.

_What if it hurt like before? _I didn't want to relieve that pain. _Come on_, I should just trust Eric and Godric. Both of them told me it could be pleasurable and now there was now turning back. Eric was ready to do it, I had even heard the click of his fangs. Thankfully I couldn't see them otherwise I would completely freak out.

" Relax Alyssa, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you it will give you pleasure after I break the skin. "

Eric's words didn't reassure me while they were supposed to. _Why was I being so difficult? _I proposed to do that so I should just accept it without being scared.

" I can sense your fear, Alyssa. You don't have to let me bite you. "

I closed my eyes and clench my fists on my lap. I could do it, for Eric. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It was going to be fine.

" I want you to do it. Can I just ask you something? "

" Anything you want. "

" Would you mind using your blood on the wound once you are finished? I know you'd enjoy keeping your marks on my body but I'm not truly comfortable with it. "

I was not ashamed of belonging to the one thousand years old, I had accepted it when we started to do whatever we were doing. It was just that I didn't want to appear like all those fangbangers. I didn't want to show everything that I was with a vampire.

" As you wish. "

I gulped when I felt Eric's lips on my neck. He kissed it gently before grazing my skin. It was going to happen soon and the vampire was just trying to make it less painful, I was thankful for that attention. Suddenly, his fangs slid into the pulsing vein and I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. I couldn't deny that it hurt. The moment his fangs plunged into me, I tensed and clenched my fists harder than before. However, the pain was not like the other time. It was less painful that time and slowly the pain was disappearing only to be replaced with a rather pleasant sensation. I wouldn't say it was pleasurable but it was okay.

After a few minutes or maybe a few seconds I wasn't sure, I felt Eric's fangs leaving my body only to have his tongue liking the rest of the blood and surely cleaning my skin. I guessed it went well. Eric seemed content and I was alright.

" It wasn't that bad, right? " Eric whispered against my skin. " Perhaps we could do this more often. You are just so delicious, Alyssa. "

" Thanks, I guess but I don't think I will let you do this again soon. I'm not too fond of it even if it doesn't hurt. "

I was being honest, it was alright but it was not something I could get addicted to. Perhaps I could make the effort to agree with the biting thing sometimes, when we were completely alone.

* * *

><p>Eric and I spent the rest of the afternoon in his office, just being together, talking, kissing or rather making out. The vampire needed a distraction, I was there for him and I wasn't going to complain when Eric and I were together. There was no point denying that the vampire wanted to take me in his office but he refrained himself, not because he was tired even if he surely was. He only gave up because Pam and his maker were sleeping in his office. We just couldn't do that with them all around us, it was just so embarrassing and just thinking about it made my face turn red.<p>

Thankfully, no one was reading my mind otherwise I would just be so embarrassed.

The sun set about thirty minutes ago and all vampires were awake. Pam and I were sitting at one table while Eric and Godric sat opposite of one other at the table beside ours. I was surprised to find myself at that place because Pam and I didn't have the best relationship in the world. Surely Eric needed his maker more than me right now. We were all waiting for that lovely Nan Flanagan to come.

Eric looked terrible but he didn't seem to mind. We all knew he should have slept but he was stubborn and I didn't manage to convince him to rest. At least, he had fed from me and that had helped him, or so I hoped.

As if Godric knew what occurred in his child's office, his eyes were glued on my neck. Of course, there was no bite mark because Eric had used his blood to heal me but the older vampire seemed to know everything. _What was he thinking? _I didn't know but I could feel he was somehow happy.

After a little while, Nan Flanagan finally decided to grace us with her presence.

" You look like shit. "

" I feel fantastic. " Eric sarcastically said.

I noticed that Nan held a white letter in her hands and I could only assume that that little thing contained Eric's fate in it. I held my breath as we all waited. Pam and I glanced at each other and I noticed how worried she was, just like she noticed how terrified I was. Even if she disliked me, she couldn't be blind and she understood that I cared about her maker.

" The ruling is as follows : The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, or indeed this ruling itself. None of this ever happened. "

My eyes opened wide. _What the hell was that? _I was lost and I was not the only one. Everyone looked stunned.

" What? " I heard Eric saying and watched Nan giving him the letter.

" Missing royals, dead Magister, it's a political tar baby no one wants to touch. "

_It was rather a good news because Eric would not get punished right? _

" Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it? " Eric questioned.

He was right. Russell was insane and he surely wanted to make Eric suffer. _Who knew what Russell could do now that Eric had murdered his lover and child? _It could end up in a true bloodbath.

" That's why you're going to take care of it. " Nan answered simply, as if it was the most evident thing.

_Seriously, she wanted Eric to do that? _I didn't know how to take that news. It was so dangerous and Eric couldn't get rid of Russell alone. Of course, Godric, Pam and even I were there to help him but it would not be enough. I had seen what the Vampire King of Mississippi was capable of and not even Godric could stop him because he was unfortunately younger.

I gazed at the two older vampires. Eric looked shocked and Godric grave. _That was so not reassuring_, I thought.

" Quietly. " Nan crossed her arms. " Discreetly. And most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge? It's yours. " I was pretty sure she was enjoying what she was doing. _What a true bitch!_

" What resources are you going to give me? " Eric asked, hoping to get some help.

Surely, that Authority knew how to take down a vampire as old as Russell Edgington. With their help, Eric surely could get rid of the three thousand years old vampire. It was going to be alright.

" None. I'm not getting near it. " Nan turned and started to make her way towards the exit. So that was it, she was just going to leave so easily.

They were all cowards. They were only using Eric to do the dirty work. They didn't care that he could meet the true death. They were surely powerful vampires if they could take decisions like these but they were not willing to put themselves in danger nor were they willing to help Eric because that was a touchy subject. I just couldn't comprehend why they were acting like that.

_What was Eric going to do now? _It scared me because I was now truly afraid to lose him. He could meet the true death because of Russell Edgington.

" How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age. He's even older than Godric. " The one thousand years old vampire almost sounded desperate and everyone could understand why. Maker and Child shared a look for a brief moment before Eric turned his attention back to Nan Flanagan.

I could only imagine what they were both thinking.

Nan Flanagan turned around and walked back so that she stood in front of Eric.

" Listen you whiney little bitch. The only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit, and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs. Or I will have yours. "

Not even waiting for an answer, she waved at the guards telling them to leave as she followed them quickly outside. The bar doors closed and I was pretty sure everyone watched her departure with a bittersweet feeling. Of course, no one would get punished by whatever the Authority was but the decision they had taken was worst than any punishment. It was a suicide mission and we were all aware of that fact.

" Bitch. " Pam muttered under her breath and we exchanged a brief look. We were thinking the same way about Nan Flanagan.

Godric stood up and came next to his child, resting a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder. The younger vampire didn't move a inch, he seemed just frozen until a loud growl was heard and a table thrown across the room.

" My Child. " Godric started, catching his progeny's attention. Eric looked helpless.

" I wanted revenge but not that way. " Eric simply stated and I watched him leaving the room in the direction of his office.

A part of me wanted to follow him and comfort him but I knew better than that. I was sure Eric needed to stay alone for a little while or at least that he didn't need me with him. I couldn't truly bring him any help in the current situation, as much as I loved him. There was nothing I could do to make the situation better. Godric was surely the only one who could deal with Eric right now. He could sense his child's emotions and give him what he needed, that was why he soon followed Eric.

I truly wished I could accompany him. I wanted to be there for Eric but being who I was, I couldn't and that what the most frustrating feeling I had ever felt.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. We're slowly coming to the end of season 3. Isn't it exciting?<em>

_A huge thanks to AJ Lee Rhodes, OptimisticLivvy, OrangePlasticGummyBear, sailorangelmoon1, Vampyau, SomebodyWhoCares and a Guest for their reviews._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to read your opinion. Plus, now College is over until january. Of course, I have to study for my lovely exams but I will still have more time to write. So you might get the new chapter sooner than sunday if I get enough review. So please, review?_


	51. Chapter 50

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 50 :<span>

" My Child. " The eldest vampire came into the room where he could clearly watch his progeny furiously pacing back and forth in the office.

Eric wasn't usually so easily disturbed but right now, the vampire was completely lost. He knew what he had to do now. The Authority wasn't giving him any choice. Eric had to kill Russell Edgington, if he didn't he would be punished and there even might be a chance for him to meet the true death. On the other hand, the vampire King Of Mississippi could easily overpower him and murder him. The younger vampire was aware of the fact that fulfilling the order of the Authority would be terribly hard, it was even impossible. There was no way Eric could get rid of Russell, the vampire was too old, too powerful and too insane. Even with Godric's help, he could fail. His maker was also still younger than the other vampire.

Eric just didn't know what to do now. He needed a plan but he had no idea. Perhaps Godric had something in his mind, the sheriff could only hope so.

_How could the members of the Authority be so fearful? _They were cowards and they dared to call themselves vampires, they dared to order him to get rid of a dangerous vampire on his own. Eric was angry with them.

" I wanted revenge, Godric but not this way. " Eric confessed again, stopping dead in his tracks, locking eyes with his maker. " I don't want to meet the true death, I'm not ready, I will never be. "

Usually, they didn't need to talk to know what the other one was feeling but that time, Eric felt the sudden urge to express his emotions to his maker. He needed to put words on what was happening inside of him. It made things a little bit easier.

" I know, Eric but we would have had to deal with Russell either way. "

It was a pathetic attempt to reassure his progeny and Godric was very much aware of that fact. He didn't even believe in what he was saying. Of course, they would have had to protect themselves from Russell, even find a way to kill him but not so quickly. The Authority was rushing Eric or rather them into murdering the King Of Mississippi.

It was a suicide mission.

" I need a plan but I don't have enough time. " Eric said, defeated.

" I'm here for you. I promised you a long time ago that I would help you find and kill the vampire responsible for your family's death. I'm not going to break that promise now. "

The younger vampire stayed silent. Of course, his maker would help but slowly, Eric was realizing something. He didn't want his maker to get more involved than he already was. As much as he needed his help, he couldn't accept his support. If the circumstances were different, if they had enough time, if The Authority wasn't involved and if Eric hadn't killed Russell's lover, then Godric's help would be very much welcome.

" I can't ask you to aid me Godric. This is my burden to bear. This time I have to do it, alone. I cannot let you risk your life for me. " Eric clenched his fists. He could certainly use his maker's assistance but he had to refuse.

He already had something else in his mind concerning Godric, and it was another important task. Surely, his maker would agree.

" I am your maker, you're not asking me anything. I will help you no matter what. "

" No, I don't want you to. " Eric argued, determined to keep his maker out of that mess.

" I could command you, Eric. " Godric threatened, knowing that he wouldn't need to do so. His progeny would come to his senses and accept his help.

Together they would be stronger and might even had the chance to stay alive and kill Russell. It was not the first time Godric had to fight against a vampire older than himself., hopefully it would be the last. That time, he was not alone and with his child, the older vampire believed they could do anything, even if what they were supposed to do seemed just impossible.

" Godric, there's a chance that I meet the true death. I don't want you to share my fate. You've taught me everything you knew, we've been together for a thousand years, I'm begging you to stay safe. "

The two vampires stared at each other until Godric shook his head. Sensing his child's determination and love, he just had to agree. However, if something went wrong, he would intervene. It was a very hard decision for the older vampire because he was fighting against his instincts, which kept telling him to protect his child.

" Thank you. " Eric said, sensing his maker's approval and knowing how hard it was for him. Now, there was just another thing he needed to ask him. " If I meet the true death, I want you to protect Alyssa. I know you would do it anyway but I need to be sure. "

Worry, that was what Godric could see in his child's eyes. It was something Godric could have never imagined he would see one day. Alyssa had changed Eric so much but for good. Of course, some people would say she had weakened the vampire but it was wrong. With the elemental's help, Eric had realized that vampires were able to feel, to love. That was a true change.

" You will not meet the true death because I will never let this happen. You are my progeny, Eric. Even if I agreed to stay out of this for now, I will not let you die. "

There was a huge difference between letting Eric kill Russell alone and letting him die. Godric would never allow anyone to harm his child. The eldest vampire would not intervene if Eric didn't need his help. If he sensed his progeny's pain or fear, he would come to help him. Hopefully, there would be no need for him to intervene.

" Alyssa will also be perfectly fine. She's strong, stronger than she thinks she is. When you were at Russell's, she tried to control her power. Her hand was literally on fire. She can protect herself and I truly believe that if someone tries to attack her, if Russell tries to harm her, he would die trying to do so. " Godric explained to the one thousand years old vampire.

Alyssa was a powerful creature even if she was not used to her power. She needed to trust herself more because she could easily overpower any vampire. If she could control herself, getting rid or Russell Edgington could have been so effortless, Godric thought. However, she was uncontrollable and unfortunately a little bit useless in their fight against the three thousand years old vampire. It was true that Alyssa was more like a charge because she was an easy target.

" I hope you're right, Godric. I do not want to see her hurt. " Eric paused and Godric noticed a change in his attitude. " I love her. " Eric finally admitted in front of his maker.

The youthful vampire was not taken aback by this sudden confession because of the bond he shared with his progeny, he was aware of his progeny's feelings. However, what was truly surprising was the fact that Eric was loudly admitting his love for the elemental. It was unusual to see Eric like that, he seemed almost vulnerable. Yet, Godric felt immensely proud of his child. He loved them both and even if he had to admit that sometimes it was difficult for him to watch Alyssa and Eric together, he couldn't help but be overjoyed by that sight.

" You should tell her. " The older vampire said, knowing how much Alyssa wanted to hear those words coming out of Eric's mouth. She was in love with him but unsure about the vampire's feelings towards her. Godric could sense her doubts concerning Eric, she was afraid of losing him one day.

" I can't. "

Godric raised his eyebrows.

" Why not? You've already said it in front for me. What's different? " The ancient vampire asked and observed carefully Eric. He just didn't understand the way his child was behaving.

" Because it becomes real and I'm not ready for this. I do not want to appear weak by confessing my feelings. Nothing will ever be the same. "

Eric's pride was preventing himself from saying anything to the elemental. He was not like Bill Compton, he was nothing like him. He was a powerful one thousand years old vampire who should have never allowed himself to feel such disgusting emotions. Yet, there he was, in love with Alyssa Bennett. That sounded just so cheesy.

" Do you really think anyone would believe that you are weak? Come on Eric, now is not the time to have such stupid thoughts. You are not a child anymore but you're acting like one. You are a thousand years old, why can't you just tell her how much you love her? Is that truly so hard? "

Eric was a stubborn mule and it was pointless to even try to make him change his mind but Godric had to do it anyway. He owed Alyssa that simple thing because she had helped both vampires in her own way. She deserved to know that Eric loved her.

" You've said it yourself, now is not the time to have such thoughts. I cannot let myself being distracted by my so called feelings. I should focus on the Russell issue, I need to find a plan and thinking about Alyssa will not help me. " Eric snapped back at his maker.

The vampire wasn't planning on being so harsh towards the ancient vampire but couldn't help himself. He blamed it on the stressful situation they were in but deep inside of me he was aware of the fact that he was somehow envious of his maker. _Why? _Simply because dealing with emotions seemed just so easy for Godric while it looked more like a chore for him. He was not ashamed of loving the young woman, not at all. However, he hated the fact that he could not think straight when it came to her and the way she was making him feel sometimes.

" Alright. " Godric shook his head, a little bit disappointed but it was also true that they had to find a plan for the murder of Russell. If they found one and if Eric succeed, there would be plenty of time to think about Eric's issue with his feelings.

Just when Eric was about to say something, a knock on the door interrupted him. Both vampires looked at the door, hearing the loud heartbeat of the elemental outside the office. She was waiting patiently for them to say something, anything. They had not used their bonds to know what she was feeling at this very moment but they could all tell now that she was worried but there was also another strange emotion coming from her. _Was it fear? Why would she even be afraid?_

" You can come in, Alyssa. " Eric was the one to talk and a second later, Alyssa was there looking blankly at the two vampires.

* * *

><p>I hated waiting while Godric and Eric were taking a decision concerning Russell Edgington. I should be a part of their discussion because somehow it concerned me too. Eric was going to risk his life, perhaps Godric too, so I should be there with them instead of sitting there with Pam. Honestly, even Pam should be with them. She was Eric's child so why wasn't she trying to join them in the office. It didn't make any sense.<p>

It made sense if Eric silently told her to not disturb them but once again it must have been so frustrating for her. Her maker never ever explained her his history with wolves, and now he was embarking on a suicide mission without even being able to help him.

Surely Eric was behaving that way because he cared a lot about Pam and never wanted to see her harmed but I could tell that Pam was rather annoyed by her maker's attitude. She was not calm like she usually was. The blonde vampire was disturbed and kept glancing at the door's office, hoping Eric would call her. I was even sure that she could listen to the conversation going on between the two older vampires. _How could they leave her out of that? _

I sighed and that sound caught her attention. The look she gave me wasn't full of disgust which surprised me. I believed that she understood we were all in the same mess and we all had the same goal : the death of Russell without Eric dying. She might not be able to sense my emotions like the two other vampires could but she was not blind. She had seen the way I acted when I was around her maker, she had seen how much I loved him. Perhaps she was accepting the fact that I was not so awful for a human. Of course, she could certainly not forgive me so easily for burning and nearly killing Eric but it was a huge step in our future relationship. I was definitely starting to hope that one day Pam and I could become friends or at least closer than we were, which shouldn't be very difficult.

No words were exchanged between the female vampire and I unfortunately. So instead of staying there and getting bored, I decided to take a walk around the bar. It would keep me busy and perhaps I would even find something to do until Godric and Eric finished their little talk. I found myself arriving in a small room where they were keeping drinks and other stuff. I had never truly been there before, it was not like I was very interested by that. At Fangtasia, I only stayed in Eric's office, the basement and well of course the fabulous bar. This room was somehow new to me. I noticed an old TV there. _Wasn't I lucky tonight? _I could surely keep myself busy with that thing. I turned it on and started to watch. Unfortunately, it was boring too until I found something else.

They were talking about that famous vampire amendment Nan Flanagan was working so hard on. It seemed to be going well and I smiled at that thought. As much as I hated that vampire, I must admit that on TV she was doing a great job and vampires needed to have the same rights as humans. Godric, Eric and Pam all deserved to be treated the same way than humans, it was just fair to do so.

All of the sudden, someone appeared behind the anchorman and ripped his spine out of his body. I gasped at that disgusting sight and realized immediately that the man who had just killed a human on television was Russell Edgington. He was smiling like a mad man, holding the spine of the poor man in his hand.

Russell Edgington had just killed a human, on TV and without showing any remorse. _What the hell was going to __happen now?_ I still couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. That was so shocking and it showed just how insane that vampire was. Unfortunately, that same bloodsucker was surely after us and Eric had to take care of him.

As much as I trusted Eric, I was starting to believe that he could not murder Russell because of how powerful and insane he was. It was definitely a suicide mission and not even Godric could help him. I might appear defeatist but I couldn't imagine what Eric could do now.

" What are you doing? " Pam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I stared at her.

I couldn't find my voice and I just pointed her the TV where we could see Russell Edgington making a speech.

" What the… " She started but never finished her sentence. It seemed like I was not the only one shocked by what was happening. What reassured me was the fact that Pam was a vampire and yet she was as horrified as I was. When I thought about it, that wasn't really comforting because Pam should be stronger than I was. " He's insane. "

" What do you think Eric will do? " I asked her and glanced at her.

Surely, she could sense her maker's emotions and perhaps she could even know what kind of plan Eric had, if he had any of course.

" I don't know. " She answered, her eyes glued on the TV screen. " You should go and tell him what happened. He'd like to know. "

It was the very first time I had seen Pam so serious. I meant she was not being sarcastic and the reason behind her attitude was evident. She was worried sick for Eric, just like I was now.

I didn't waste time and went back in front of the office's door. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. I could not barge in even if what I had to say was extremely important and terrible.

" You can come in, Alyssa. "

It was Eric and I didn't wait and just entered. _How was I going to explain what happened? _I should just tell them what I saw but it was just so shocking that it was hard to make it less grave.

" What is it, Alyssa? " Godric was the first one to talk but both vampires surely had noticed how disturbed I looked.

Now was not the time to act like a baby. I needed to be strong if I wanted to tell them what happened. They surely didn't a panicked girl in such a hard situation.

" Russell Edgington… " They both shot me hard looks. " He killed a man on TV, he.. He ripped his spine out of his body and started to make a speech. " I finished, feeling a chill run up my spine just playing the scene in my head. I felt sick when I remembered Russell's face and bloody hands.

" What? " Eric asked, surely not believing me but how could I invent something like that.

I was not crazy. Someone else was.

" He did it. " I managed to say and the two vampires now looked at each other. I watched the silent exchange between the two of them. " If you don't believe me, then go and watch it. "

That was exactly what they did and when they came back a few minutes later, they looked just defeated. Anger was radiating from Eric's body. I watched him slamming his fist into the wall.

" Eric, are you okay? " I asked, worried for him and ready to come next to him making sure that his hand was not hurt.

A loud growl was heard, it was Eric's one. Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut because the one thousand years old vampire didn't to like the sound of my voice right now. I couldn't blame him, I was being stupid. Of course, he was not alright.

Sensing my change of mood, Godric came next to me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was very nice of him but it didn't make me feel better. The only one who could do that was Eric and he was not in the greatest of moods.

" I should just leave you two alone. " I said, turning around ready to leave the office. I didn't want to stay another minute there. Of course, I understood why Eric was reacting that way but I didn't think I deserved to be treated that way. I had only been there to help him, comfort him.

A hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I turned around and looked up, expecting to see the ancient vampire but I was wrong. It was Eric who stopped me. _Why did he do that?_

" Don't leave. "

_Should I agree to stay or should I just leave? _When I stared at him, I knew that he needed me to stay even though I didn't understand why. It was not like I was helping him but I just couldn't leave when he was looking at me that way.

" Alright. " I whispered and Eric's eyes went on his maker.

" Would you mind- "

" -No at all. " Godric quickly interrupted his child, knowing exactly what he was going to say. The older vampire left the room so that I was alone with his progeny.

We spent a few minutes in a complete silence until I decided to say something. I had to admit that it was not uncomfortable even if the staring contest between Eric and I was starting to get on my nerves.

" What's going to happen now, Eric? "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Eric is finally admitting he loves Alyssa, isn't it great?<em>

_A huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, Vampyau and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. I truly hope I'll get more reviews for this new chapter._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to have your opinion so please review?_


	52. Chapter 51

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 51 :<span>

I held Eric's stare as I waited for his answer. Somehow I knew that I already knew the answer of my question. I just didn't want to admit that I could lose Eric because of Russell. Yet, there was still hope. Perhaps Eric had a plan, perhaps I was worried for nothing. Hopefully everything would just be fine.

" I will find Russell and kill him. It doesn't matter that he killed that human. " Eric said, standing in front of me.

" That's not what I meant. What are you going to do? " I crossed my arms against my chest.

He stayed silent and avoided my eyes. He didn't know what to do. I was wrong, he had no plan. That meant we were all fucked up. Now that Russell had killed that man, who knew what he could do now? We were already in a huge danger before but now, it was worse. The fact that Eric didn't know what to do was not reassuring.

That was when something came up in my mind. It was a ridiculous idea and maybe a very reckless one but if it worked then we could all be safe and sound. I was lucky enough to be the fire elemental, I could control fire or at least approximately control it. Fire could kill a vampire easily. So I believed that I could be the one who could kill Russell Edgington. I wasn't not truly fond of that idea because I was clearly not a heartless killer but the three thousand years old vampire was threatening the lives of people I cared about and surely my life too. I just couldn't stand there, doing nothing and waiting for my vampire friends to die or getting hurt. That time, it was my duty to help them and protect them.

Deep inside of me, I was sure that I could do it. However, I needed to convince Eric that my plan was a great one. It was going to be a very hard task and I could already hear him saying it was stupid and reckless, that I could get killed. It was a risk I was willing to take if that meant saving them. I had no death wish but somehow, I could tell that I would not die because if something went wrong, that was when Eric or Godric would intervene.

" I have a plan, Eric. " I firmly said and he raised his eyebrows. " We need to find Russell and then, I'll kill him with my fire. It will be discreet and everyone will be safe. "

I swore Eric could have burst out laughing at this very moment if the situation was different. It was evident that he didn't believe in me, he didn't trust me. Of course, I could understand why but I was sure I could do it. I was determined and if I stayed concentrated I could control my power. _Didn't he remember that we worked on it? Didn't he remember that I had burnt him?_

" I'm serious, Eric. I can do this. "

" No, you can't. You are unpredictable and this is a stupid and reckless plan. You're likely going to get yourself killed. I will not allow this. "

" And you are not going to die? Come on Eric, you're an hypocrite and it's a good plan! " I tried to convince him.

If he had a better plan he should just tell me about it. I was ready to listen, I was ready to do anything if that meant keeping him alive.

" I said no, Alyssa; Do you understand? "

" Why are you doing this, Eric? You're not making any sense. I'm giving you the opportunity to get rid of him and you're just refusing my help while it's the best solution. I know I can kill him, I know my power will work. " I insisted.

_Why couldn't he understand that I wanted to do that for him? _I needed to feel useful, I needed to finally save the one I loved. If I couldn't do it now, _when could I do that simple thing? _If Sookie was proposing her help, Eric would agree in a heartbeat because she was strong. What _was different with me?_ I was more powerful than her and yet the vampire was refusing my help.

" I will not allow you to help me. Your life should not be in danger because of me. Now you're going to listen to me very closely, Alyssa. " He started and I rolled my eyes. My life was already in danger, a little bit more should not be problematic. " Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm being serious. "

As if I was not being serious too. That vampire was just so frustrating sometimes. I got it, he didn't want to put me in danger but I was already in a huge mess. Refusing my help was completely ridiculous. I would not change my mind not matter what Eric was going to say, I would help them.

" Russell is dangerous, he will do anything to make us suffer. I am sure he will not hesitate to torture you, use you. You are an easy target even if you are an elemental. You can't win against him, Alyssa. I'm not even sure to succeed myself. I don't want you to be harmed because of Russell. Can't you understand that it would be so much easier for me if you stayed out of trouble, safe and sound?"

He made a point but he still had no plan.

" Can't you understand that I can't act like nothing's happening? I need to help you. I don't want to lose you, Eric. " I replied, determined to make him understand my feelings.

Just for once, I wished he could listen to me. We could at least talk about the plan and try to find a solution that would suit us. It could not be that hard if we just found the time to have a conversation. I was even sure that Pam would be on my side on that point. However, Godric would surely be on his progeny's one.

Eric didn't utter a work, instead he just stared at me. _What the hell was wrong with him? Was it really hard for him to believe that I loved him and cared about his safety? _Even after a thousand years of existence, the vampire was unaware of the fact that people could care about him.

I contemplated saying something else in order to convince him. However, I just didn't know what I could say. Eric raised a hand to the back of my neck and immediately after that gesture, his lips were on mine. I responded to the kiss, not letting a moment of it go to waste. Eric pulled me closer using the hand on the back of my neck. My own hands made their way around his neck, gripping him tightly as we kissed passionately. It felt right to kiss him, to simply be with him.

However, I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with all of that. I was used to Eric kissing me passionately but that time, it felt different.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my back hit the desk. Eric pressed himself against me and I forgot every single strange thought I had. None of it mattered as I stood on the tip of my toes, trying to get as close to the vampire as humanly possible. It wasn't enough for the vampire because a few seconds later, I found myself lifted up on his office with Eric slowly making his way between my tights. I shouldn't be doing that while I was perfectly aware of the fact that Pam and Godric were outside the office, hearing us.

Eric's hand made his way under my shirt and I shivered at his cold touch. The vampire pulled back for a brief moment, giving me enough time to catch my breath. There was so much desire in his eyes, and it was only because of me. Eric wanted me and no one else at that very moment. That made me love him even more. He could have anyone he wanted, nearly anyone I should say because Sookie was not easy to get but anyway, Eric chose to be with me.

We were both still fully clothed but I could already feel myself getting hotter. It was not the only thing I could feel. My arousal was growing as the minutes passed and I couldn't help but moan when Eric brought me closer to him. He broke our kiss and I watched him as his fangs popped out. For the first time, I was not afraid of them. I had already let him bite me, and even if I didn't want it to happen again right now, it didn't bother me to see them. I just hoped that Eric could sense I didn't want to be bitten.

He surely got the message because I only felt his fangs grazing my neck but not enough to make me bleed. His fangs and lips left my neck and I looked up to watch his face. There was something wrong with the way he was staring me. Of course, lust was written all over his face but there was something else and that something made me realize that I wasn't doing the right thing. There was no point denying the fact that I desired to be close to the vampire, I wished we could be making love but I just couldn't do that.

Surely, people would think that I was crazy for refusing that kind of relationship with Eric Northman but I knew what I had to do. Eric was not kissing me passionately because he only cared about me but because that was his way to say goodbye to me.

That was such a bittersweet goodbye, one that I could not accept, one I would never ever accept. I hated what he was doing to be completely honest. That was not fair towards me, nor was it towards him. It was like it was the last time we could be together that way. I didn't want to believe that. We would find a way to make it through that mess safe and sound so that we would have plenty of time to do whatever we wanted.

Eric was ready to press his lips against mine when I decided it was time to stop him. Deep inside of me, I knew that was the right decision. After all, we still needed a plan and mine was still the best one we got. The vampire was not going to distract me by being so close to me.

" No, stop Eric. Please. " I begged him, even if I didn't sound as confident as I should be.

" No? Are you serious, Alyssa? " He raised his eyebrows at me and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I was somehow glad that I was amusing him. It was the least I could do considering the circumstances.

" I.. I want you but not like that, Eric. You are only doing this because of what's happening. You are saying goodbye to me and I just can't accept this. "

No word came out of his mouth and we stared at each other.

" You are truly impossible, Alyssa. " Eric said and got away from me, turning around so that I could only see his back. I guessed it was a compliment coming from the vampire and I smiled.

I jumped off the desk and was ready to argue with Eric again. For the first time after a make out session with the vampire, my mood was diminishing very quickly. I walked towards him and stood in front of the vampire.

" Just like you are… Anyway, as much as I wished we could have continued doing what we were doing, we have important things to discuss. I'm not going to change my mind about Russell. " I said, determinedly.

Eric growled. He was furious, there was not point denying it. I was not planning on making him angry with me. I only wanted to help.

" I'm not going to change my mind either. You are staying out this shit, Alyssa! " He ordered and I noticed the change in his mood.

" Eric I- "

" -No, Alyssa. I'm not discussing it again with you. You will not do anything. If something happened to you because of me, I would not forgive myself. " He snapped at me while both of his hands cupped my cheeks. " I can't lose you. "

Immediately, I felt bad for being so determined to help him, even it that meant getting hurt in the way. The vampire was being sincere, he was being exactly how I wanted him to be when we were alone. He seemed almost human at this very moment because he was showing me his feelings. He cared about me.

" I'm only doing this for you, Eric. " I stated and watched his face carefully. His eyes softened and for a brief moment, I thought I could see love there. If only I was right.

" I know but I only want your safety. " He said and pressed his lips against mine gently. " Now you should go to sleep. It's been a long night for you, you are tired I can feel it. "

I was ready to argue about sleeping but I decided to keep quiet. It was a stupid thing to fight with the vampire over such a ridiculous ground. However, I was still determined to make him agree with my plan.

" Alright but it's not over, Eric. " I said, knowing that he perfectly knew what I was implying.

" It is but now go to sleep. " He replied and kissed my forehead.

_When did he decide to be so nice towards me? _That whole situation with Russell Edgington was changing him.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

I slept the entire day on Eric's couch. The three vampires spent the day in their coffins, in the basement. When I woke up from my rather peaceful slumber, I was alone in Eric's office. I couldn't hear anything, there was a complete silence there and that frightened me. _Where were all the vampires? Where was Eric? Was Russell Edgington there? _No, that was completely ridiculous. The King of Mississippi was not at Fangtasia otherwise I would surely not be so well.

The only way to find out what was happening was to get out of that office. I took a deep breath and went out. Godric was the only vampire present, sitting on a chair. _Where were Pam and Eric? _I didn't know but I could only assume they were alright.

" Hi Godric. Where are Pam and Eric? "

His attention turned to me and I smiled at him. I was in a good mood considering the circumstances. Of course, I could not forget how worried I was but I would know it if Eric was hurt. _Godric would tell me right?_

" Pam is down there. " He started and waved at me, telling me to sit down next to him. That' exactly what I did. " Eric is gone to see Sookie. "

At the mention of my friend's name, I tensed. I had completely forgotten about her during the last days. _What kind of friend was I? _I didn't even know if she was alright, I didn't know what happened to her when she was in Jackson. I should have asked Eric if he knew something. I couldn't believe that I had been so selfish and self-centered. _Was she hurt? What about Bill?_ I wasn't not worried for him, I didn't care about him but Sookie loved him. _Did she even find him in Dallas?_

If Eric was gone to see her, that meant she was probably fine. That also meant she was back at her house or at least in Bon Temps, which was good.

However, a small part of me couldn't help but be scared because the vampire went to see my friend. I just felt jealous of her and that was completely ridiculous. I couldn't believe that I still had doubts about Eric. It just didn't make any sense to feel that way and I should just forget about that emotion.

" Why did he go there? " I couldn't help but ask.

It seemed strange for Eric to go to Sookie's. _Why would he do that?_ I just didn't see any reason for that behavior, except if Sookie was in danger. Surely, if she was in danger, Godric would not be so calm. There was another reason and it scared me. The feeling of jealousy I had tried to forget came back to me. _Oh come on Alyssa, just trust him_, I repeated in my head.

" He's going to warn Sookie about Compton I think. " Godric said and I suddenly felt a little bit lighter.

Eric only wanted to protect the telepath from Bill. There was just one little problem about that reasoning. If we all got out this mess safe and sound, Sookie would know about Bill's betrayal, she would surely push him away, that meant she would be no one's. _Wouldn't it be tempting for a vampire to have a telepath for himself?_ Eric was surely still interested by Sookie's power and that meant something terrible for me. Perhaps I was overreacting but only thinking about what could happen hurt me.

" Oh, okay. That's good. " I replied. _Was I sincere? _I couldn't be sure about that. Of course, I wanted her safe, free from Bill but I was afraid of losing Eric. No, that was not going to happen.

" That doesn't sound sincere at all. " The ancient vampire stated.

" Let's not talk about that. I definitely don't need to think about that now. " _There were more important things to think about,_ I thought to myself.

" As you wish. Eric believes that Sookie is a fairy, or at least a half-fairy. It is strange because everyone thought the Fae were wiped out of existence by vampires. "

Dumbfounded, I stared at Godric. _A fairy? _That was just incredible. I was starting to believe that there were many supernatural creatures were actually real. The fact that Sookie was a fairy surely explained why she was a telepath. At least, I was not the only supernatural creature there. I just wondered how it was even possible for her to be a fairy if they were supposed to have disappeared. _What else could she do because of her fae blood? _I had so many questions about that now. It was definitely not the time to ask them. I would have time to do that, but later. I was even sure that I would be the first person Sookie would tell she was a fairy. I would have to tell her that I was an elemental too, I couldn't keep that secret anymore and if Bill was out of the picture, it would be easier to do it. I would not be scared about him telling everyone what I was to get rid of me.

" Eric also believes that Russell might go after Sookie too, because of what she is. "

" Oh. "

That was bad. She definitely didn't need to have Russell Edgington wanting her. Hopefully, she would be alright.

" Does Eric have a plan for Russell? " I asked, trying to get information from the ancient vampire. He must know what Eric had in his mind.

" No, he doesn't for now. " Godric noticed and I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

I felt bad for my friend. He had to watch his progeny risking his life because of an order coming from that Authority. _How could he deal with that situation so calmly? _Without a doubt, he was hiding his true feelings. No one could be so serene, not even a two thousand years old vampire.

" I told him I wanted to use my power on Russell, surely you heard out argument last night. I think it's the best solution. I can do it and no one will get hurt in the end. "

If I couldn't convince Eric to let me do what I wanted, perhaps it could work with Godric. I had good arguments and even if convincing the older vampire was a hard task, I could just try.

" Eric already told you it was out of the question, Alyssa. I completely share his opinion. You are not going to do this. "

" I'm strong enough to kill him, Godric! " I argued.

I should have known that he would be on Eric's side. My protection was important, I got it but Eric's life was more valuable than mine. Of course, I didn't plan on dying for the vampire but getting hurt was an option. On the other hand, Eric could meet the true death.

" No, you're not strong enough Alyssa. You could be, but for now you are not. You must understand that no one wants to see you hurt. Our decision is final. There's no way you can make us change our mind. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new do you think will happen next? Do you have any idea?<br>_

_A huge thanks to OptimisticLivvy, sailorangelmoon1 , SomebodyWhoCares and Sonea22 for their reviews! It's always a pleasure to read them._

_As always don't forget to write me a little comment because I need your opinion. So review please?_

_In advance, Merry Christmas everyone! Wouldn't it be lovely to leave me a comment as a christmas gift?_


	53. Chapter 52

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 52 :<span>

_The Next Night_

I was furious with Eric and Godric. _How could they refuse my help while they had no better plan than mine?_ I ignored them yesterday night and tonight too. I was frustrated. Deep inside of me, I could understand why they didn't agree with my solution but they were being hypocrites. If one of them tried to do anything, getting hurt was an option for them but when I wanted to volunteer for that stupid killing mission knowing that vampire blood could heal me, it was unimaginable. _How could they be so stubborn? _

Those vampires were driving me crazy. I knew there was no way to convince them to change their minds.

_Perhaps ignoring them was a childish reaction but what else could I do?_ I had been thinking about it for nearly the entire day and I didn't find anything else to do. The vampires didn't seem to mind if I was also being honest. I meant, it seemed like they didn't care I was not talking to them, as if it was easier for them that way. Surely it was because I was such a burden for them.

Godric was perfectly clear yesterday, I was not strong enough. When he said that, it hurt my feelings. I thought he believed in me, I thought he trusted me but I was so wrong. He only saw me as a weak elemental, just like Eric did. Of course, there was still hope because he told me one day I would be strong enough but that didn't change anything. For now, I was a burden for them.

If only I could prove them that I could be strong and powerful, that I could protect myself, that I didn't need them.

I was also still determined to do something about Russell, whether the vampires liked it or not. _What was I going to do?_ I was not sure. I couldn't leave the bar and search for the vampire on my own for two reasons. First, Godric and Eric would never ever let me leave Fangtasia alone. Then, there was nothing I could do all alone. H_ow was I supposed to find a three thousand years old vampire?_ He could be anywhere now.

I could only wait there in Fangtasia. I needed to be extremely careful and listen to what the two vampires were saying. However, for now, they were in the office and there was nothing I could do to listen to their conversation. Of course, I had tried to do so but it didn't work. I couldn't hear anything and both of them had felt my presence so they were being very discreet. It was once again extremely frustrating because I knew they did it on purpose. They were keeping me in the dark.

At least, I was not the only one in that position. Pam was kept away too. _Why was that? _I had no idea but with her vampire hearing, perhaps she didn't care because she could still hear Godric and Eric talking. Surely that was the explanation for her calm attitude.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the bar. It was not a mere stranger who came in, but Sookie. _What the hell was she doing there?_ Since I ignored Eric last night, I didn't know what happened when he went to see her. Surely she was there because of something the one thousand years old vampire told her. W_hat could that be? Could it be about Bill? Did Eric finally tell her who her fiancé truly was?_ I wished I knew what they talked about last night. Perhaps I would get my answer from my telepathic friend.

" Oh my God, Alyssa. You're here!" She said and came to me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging as if she never expected to see me again.

_Why was she behaving that way?_ It was not like she could know in what kind of situation we were all in. If I was sure about one thing, it was the fact that Eric would have never said anything about his suicide mission to Sookie. It didn't concern her. Of course, he might have made a reference to it, I could not exclude that solution.

" Of course, I'm here Sookie. Where else could I be? Fangtasia is like a second home for me." I joked, knowing that it was not entirely false. I had spent so many nights there. I was just used to be there with the vampires.

" I thought you could be at Eric's house or something like that."

I smiled at her. I should ask her questions about Bill and about what she had been doing during the last days but somehow, I found myself hesitant. It was like I was scared of what I might find.

" How are you, Alyssa? "

" I'm fine but I should be the one asking this question. How did it go in Jackson? " I finally asked and waited for her answer.

When I thought about it, I had never asked Eric if when he was in Jackson, he saw her. I should have asked him. Yet, I was not sure the vampire would have given me an answer.

" It was… I found Bill but I was held prisoner at Russell Edgington's mansion. You know that vampire on TV. " I nodded, not telling her that I knew him very well. She would just freak out. " Eric was there too. He didn't help me but thankfully I escaped. I found myself in a hospital, I discovered I was a fairy and Russell Edgington sent his wolves for me. Finally, yesterday Eric came and said something about a truth. I didn't understand and he was just so strange. He said he wouldn't be around much longer. Do you know what he meant?"

I tried to understand was Sookie was explaining. So Eric didn't help her while she was held prisoner by Russell. _Why did he do that? How could he do that?_ Sure I was jealous of the attention Sookie got from Eric but if he could have saved her from Russell why didn't he do it? It didn't make any sense, except if he only had revenge in his mind.

About the truth Eric mentioned to Sookie last night, I knew perfectly what he meant. He didn't tell her anything about Bill. _Should I be the one to do so?_ No, I would not do that. Surely it was selfish and mean but I believed I was a little bit too jealous.

" I-Eric has some issues. It's complicated." I answered, aware of the fact that I should not be the one explaining her our current situation.

She frowned and my face probably showed my emotions. Hearing that Eric believed he would meet the true death was breaking my heart. I would not let him die, I could not do that. He made me fell in love with him, there was no way I would lose him.

" Alyssa, what's happening? What did he do to you?" Sookie asked me, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

After what I told her, she thought Eric had done something to me. Eric had not hurt me, even if the fact that he was refusing my help was annoying me. If she knew what was happening, she would change her mind about Eric. Well, I should not be so sure about that fact because of what the vampire did in Jackson.

" Don't worry. He's done nothing to me. It's complicated, Sookie. Things are getting out of control these days."

My friend eyes me suspiciously but I would not say anything. She would have to ask Eric about that. She intended to do so since she was there. Or perhaps she had another reason for being there. I definitely didn't like that second idea.

" You're not in danger, right?"

I could have laughed at this question. " When am I not in danger, Sookie? I will always be in danger." I stated, unfortunately knowing it was the truth.

Russell was not the only problem we had. There was still a vampire out there wanting me, looking for me and perhaps searching for Eric too because he killed the progeny of that vampire. Even if Eric killed Russell, that didn't mean we would all be safe.

" Yeah, sure. Anyway, do you know where I could find Eric?"

I got suspicious immediately, well suspicious was not the right word. I should have chosen jealous. _Oh come on Alyssa, just stop thinking that way_, I thought to myself. I had been thinking about Sookie and Eric too much for my own good, nothing will ever happen between them. Eric cared about me more than he cared about Sookie.

" He's in his office with Godric. They are busy, you should not interrupt them."

Liar. They had never said anything about being interrupted but I couldn't help myself. I did not want Eric and Sookie to talk. I didn't want Sookie and Eric alone in the same room. I was being paranoid and ridiculous but that was the way I was.

" I don't care if they're busy or not." She snapped at me and rushed towards the door of the office. I tried to stop her but she barged in. I followed her there and as soon as the vampires saw her, they stopped talking.

" Sookie, what a pleasure." Eric said but I noticed his bored tone.

That made me smile to myself. I was panicking for nothing. He did not want Sookie.

" We need to talk, Eric." She coldly said and I rolled my eyes. _Wasn't she bitchy tonight?_ I enjoyed that as much as I hated to admit it.

" Alright."

My mouth fell open. _Why was he agreeing so easily? _I watched as Godric left the room. _Why wasn't he staying?_ He was certainly not unwelcome there. Sookie enjoyed his company, she surely had no secret for the older vampire, she trusted him. However, if Godric was leaving, that meant someone else wanted him to leave, and that someone was his progeny.

" Leave us, Alyssa please."

I was taken aback. Surely, I must be mistaken. Eric didn't order me to leave him alone with the telepath. I stared at the vampire, trying to see something in his blue eyes orbs that would tell me I was wrong. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. I just couldn't believe in what was happening. It felt like a betrayal. Whatever they were going to talk about, I could stay and listen. Eric had no secret for me, or so I thought. There was only one reason for this attitude and I hated it. It felt like a small treason.

" As you wish." I whispered bitterly. Surely, only Eric had heard me. I made my way towards the door and glanced at Sookie and Eric before leaving. They were staring at each other and my heart sank at this sight.

I closed the door, not wanting to look at them anymore. I had enough.

I just couldn't believe that Eric was ignoring me so easily. Perhaps I deserved that for doing the same thing to him last night and tonight. Yet, it wasn't fair to me because I was doing it for a good reason and Godric got the same silent treatment. On the other hand, Eric was not only pushing me away but he was also staying with my friend. The vampire knew what I was feeling, how hurt I was but he just didn't care at that very moment. The only thing that mattered to him was Sookie and his little talk with her.

Tears were threatening to roll down my face but I forced them back. I would not cry for such a stupid thing; I was stronger than that and I needed to prove it to myself. Now was certainly not the time to break down like a little girl. There was also still a chance that I was wrong about the reason why Eric was doing all those things, even if it was hard to believe.

" Alyssa." Godric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. He was the only one I could rely on. There was just one thing I didn't need right now and it was his pity. " It's not what you think."

Sure it wasn't. _Did he really believe I was stupid and blind?_ It was exactly what it seemed to be. _Why was he protecting his progeny that way? _Because he loved him, the answer was easy.

For now, I should just stop bother myself with what was happening. Even if I couldn't deny that my heart was breaking every time I thought about it, that the only thing I wanted to do was crying, there were more important things to think about.

" Pam, may I have a word with you please?" I asked, trying to focus on everything but Eric and Sookie. That was when Pam came in the picture. If there was anyone who could help me with my plan, it was her.

She raised her eyebrows while I made my way towards a room in the back of Fangtasia, completely avoiding Godric. I could feel the ancient vampire's eyes on me. He was expecting me to go to him and cry in his arms but I would not do that. He didn't deserve to be treated that way.

I finally arrived in the room and I was surprised to find that Pam had followed me. I thought it would be harder to make her come down there with me, I guessed I was wrong, which was good.

* * *

><p>The look on Pam's face was priceless when I explained her the reason why I decided to talk to her. She was the only vampire who could be on my side. Surely she would not hesitate to use me to get rid of Russell Edgington. In order to save her maker, she was ready to do anything and that included putting myself in danger. That was rather a good thing even if Pam would not protect me the way the two other vampires would.<p>

The female vampire seemed hesitant because she clearly told me her maker would never forgive her if she agreed. She was not very fond of me but she loved Eric. However, I could still see how appealing my idea was for her. It was the perfect way to save Eric.

Before she got the chance to say yes, Godric barged in, furious.

" What do you think you are doing, Alyssa?" The older vampire shot me a death glare. « Pam, out now. »

Eric's progeny obeyed and I was disappointed. My only chance to help the vampires was vanishing right in front of me. Plus, now my dear friend was angry with me. I had asked for it. I should have known that the vampire could hear us, that he had probably been listening to our conversation. Godric was not stupid and I should have been more careful. The fact that I wanted to talk to Pam was suspicious.

" I've asked you a question, Alyssa."

" You know the answer. No one listens to me when I explain I have the best plan, no one expect Pam. I had to-"

" -You had to keep your mouth shut and listen to Eric and I. When are you going to understand that you will not be a part of that mission?" He interrupted me and took a step forward. " You are not stupid Alyssa, so why are you doing this?" His tone was smoother.

I was ashamed of doing all these things behind his back but they gave me no choice.

" I want to feel useful." I confessed and Godric's stare softened. Even after everything I was doing, he always seemed to forgive me.

The vampire shook his head. " Don't feel so worthless. You are useful in your own way. Eric will not be pleased with your initiative."

I let out a bitter laugh. " Eric could care less. He's too busy now."

I couldn't believe that those words left my mouth. I was acting like a bitch tonight. Surely I was mistaken and was only acting like a fool but I couldn't help but feel so bad. The idea of Sookie and Eric all alone in a small room was making me fly off the handle. Then, I couldn't not control Eric and that was also not something I wanted to do. I just didn't understand why I was feeling that way.

"Please, Alyssa. Don't do this. You're overreacting. I promise you that nothing's going on between Eric and Sookie. Nothing will ever happen between them. Don't you trust me?"

There was no problem with trusting Godric, there was just something wrong with Eric. _Who knew what he could do? _No, he wouldn't do that to me after all we'd been through.

"I just wished he had no pushed me away. He had no right to do this." I felt a lump in my throat and tears were threatening to escape from my eyes again. I loved him so much that it hurt.

Godric took a step forward and pulled me into his arms, stroking my back while I rested my head on his shoulder. He was being so wonderful while I had ignored him and treated him like he was nothing. _How could someone be so nice towards someone like me? _I didn't deserve his kindness, nor did I deserve his friendship. He might be a vampire, he might have done so many unforgivable things but he was my best friend. He was trying to be forgiven for what he did. He was being a better vampire than before, I guessed.

"He loves you. Trust me, he does." Godric whispered for just us to know. I wanted so badly to understand him but I couldn't. If it was true, then Eric should be the one confessing his love for me. Godric should not be his messenger or whatever he was now.

"Why did he decide to stay with Sookie alone?" I asked, hoping the ancient vampire knew the answer.

Godric only sighed and tightened his grip on me. "Because he didn't want her to get angry with you. If he's going to tell Sookie what he knows about Bill, how do you think she will react? Especially if she knows you were aware of the truth."

_Could it be true?_ I guessed it was possible. I looked probably ridiculous right now, worried for nothing. There was still a part of me which couldn't believe Godric. It seemed just so simple. There was another reason, one Godric didn't want to admit, one that was scaring me.

"Now, come on. We should go back, they've probably finished talking."

"Can't you hear them?"

Godric let out a small laugh and released me. "I should have said they've finished talking. Eric is now talking with Pam while Sookie is waiting for him in the office."

The ancient vampire laid a gentle kiss on my forehead and made his way towards the door. I followed him and Eric and Pam were indeed in a serious conversation. They were also not very discreet, or at least Pam was not because I could clearly hear what she was saying.

"Use Sookie, I don't care. Russell wants her because of what she is. You won't let your precious Alyssa help you so at least use the fairy. Unless that is, you want Sookie."

It felt like a slap in the face, especially because Eric didn't deny anything. So that was it, I was right about everything. I stared at Eric and for a brief moment, our eyes met. _Couldn't he see how much what he was doing was hurting me? Did he even care about what he was doing to me? _

The one thousand vampire years old vampire didn't say anything to Pam or to me. Instead, he ran back inside his office, to Sookie. I felt one of Godric's hands taking mine, in a ridiculous attempt to comfort me. It was just pointless.

A scream was suddenly heard and I turned my head towards the office's door. A second later, I watched as Eric was walking towards the basement with a very angry Sookie on his shoulder. He was taking her to the basement while she tired to hurt him by hitting his back with her fists. _What the hell was happening? Why was Eric doing that? _He was not making any sense.

"Let me go, Eric !" Sookie screamed and I was ready to follow Eric but Godric prevented me from moving. I watched helplessly as Eric brought Sookie to the basement.

Of course, I hated what Eric was feeling for Sookie but she was still my friend. She did not deserve to be used to get Russell, no matter how hurt I was.

"Godric please." I begged him and he let me go, reluctantly. I ran to the basement and arrived when Eric was chaining Sookie up. "Eric, let her go." I ordered but Eric didn't say or do anything.

He just started to make his way to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. Once we arrived in his office, he threw me on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing? Chaining up Sookie and... and playing with me like that!"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you well, Alyssa."

So that was it. Those were the only words which came out of the vampire's mouth. That was low.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I have a question, once season 3 is over, should I continue to write under the same name "Set Fire To The Rain" or should I start a sequel? I would like to continue writing under the same name but I'm afraid that you'll get tired with the amount of chapters there will be... What do you think about it?<br>_

_A huge thanks to OptimisticLivvy, SomebodyWhoCares, Elextra and B-Rock525 for their reviews. It's amazing._

_As always don't forget to write me a little comment to let me know what you think about the new chapter. Please review._

_Since there won't be another chapter before new year, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_


	54. Chapter 53

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 53 :<span>

I couldn't explain how hurt I was at this very moment. I felt truly betrayed by the vampire I loved. He was behaving like an asshole towards me and towards Sookie. Of course, I knew that Eric was not playing with me because it was evident that he cared a lot about me. However, his attitude right now was just unacceptable because he was hurting me by pushing me away and by chaining up my friend like that. I just couldn't understand why he was being that way. _Why was he so distant towards me? Why did he order me to leave him alone with Sookie? Why did he chain her up in the basement? _

I remembered Pam's words. She was talking about using Sookie as a bait for Russell Edgington. _There was no way Eric would do that right? _Sookie was my friend and even if it was painful to admit it, Eric cared about her. He would never allow her to get harmed because of Russell. Yet, she was in the basement. There was another explanation which was not really believable. Eric could have chained her up to protect her but that seemed just so unbelievable. I was pretty sure that my first idea was the right one. That was something I could not accept.

There was no point denying that I was terribly jealous of my friend a few minutes ago but that didn't mean I wanted her to be in danger. Sookie definitely didn't deserve to be used as a bait for Russell, especially because something could go wrong for her.

At that very moment, I realized something. I was thinking like Eric and Godric. I was doing the exact same thing that they were doing for me when I told them I wanted to help them. At least, I knew how it felt now but my determination was still intact.

Another thing was bothering me when I thought about what Pam said earlier. She mentioned something about Eric wanting Sookie but it didn't make any sense if the one thousand years old vampire decided to use her.

I was lost, completely lost. Eric was too complicated, too frustrating. I could never understand him, I could never know what he could feel. He was hiding everything from me, he was not acting the way he should be. I couldn't entirely blame him because he was a vampire, he had been a cold vampire for a thousand years, there was no way he would change for me or for anyone. I just wished he could be more opened when he was with me.

Now, I was just angry with him for everything he was doing.

"Even if I'm jealous, that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you are doing." I snapped back at him and stared at him, giving him a cold look.

I was doing my best to show him how furious I was. I didn't even think that I needed to do it because there was still that blood bond we shared. He could sense my anger through it.

"And what am I doing? Trying to get us out of this mess without getting hurt? Oh yes, I'm such a mean vampire."

My mouth fell open. _How did he dare make fun of me like that?_ He had just no right to do so. I was being serious and truly believed that what he was doing was not the right solution. I was still there, ready to help him and yet he seemed so determined to use Sookie. _What was wrong with him? And why was he being so cold towards me?_ Well, I was not in the best mood right now, so it explained his coldness.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't pretend that you're not aware of what I'm feeling. Why did you order me to leave? Why did you push me away? Why did you chain Sookie up?"

I had at least the answer to the last question but I needed to be completely sure about that. If I was right, then I would help my friend. She did not have to be a part of that mess while she could be safe in Bon Temps.

"Your presence was not necessary. The conversation I had with Sookie didn't concern you. You would have only been in the way and don't take it personally please. I can't deal with you like that. You are overreacting, Alyssa. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life but not when it comes to Sookie. I'm not blind nor am I stupid. I know you care about her and I can't help but feel jealous of her. Yes, it's stupid but I am human. That's something you tend to forget all the time." I replied standing up and taking a step forward.

I was determined to stand up for myself for once.

"And you forget that you are not human."

I sighed in annoyance. Okay, I was not human but I was acting like a human because I had always believed I was human. There was no way I could change who I was, just like Eric couldn't do the same. We could try to be a better person but changing completely? That was impossible.

"We are not talking about that. Answer my questions, Eric."

I couldn't believe how cold I sounded right now. I was being a true bitch but I couldn't help myself. Surely, Eric didn't need to deal with my shitty attitude and my bad mood but he had caused that.

"I'm planning on using Sookie to get Russell because she's a fairy. I'm not ashamed of doing this and I'm not hesitating."

"She will get hurt! She might even die because of you! She is not going to be used. I can perfectly take her place! And I'm not saying this because I only want to protect her. I can burn Russell and kill him that way."

I clenched my fists. I could not imagine Sookie dying, she was my friend. Eric could not do that, except if he had a plan but I was not very optimistic.

"She will be just fine, Alyssa! Stop worrying about her."

I was just about to reply when Eric placed a finger on my mouth, silencing me.

"Your safety is more important than Sookie's one. This is why I can't accept your proposition to help me. I didn't want you near me when I was talking with Sookie because you would have been a distraction and Sookie would have been just more annoying than she already was."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?"

It just didn't make any sense. _Why would Sookie be more annoying? _I couldn't deny that my friend could be irritating sometimes but my presence would have not changed anything. _And what about me being a distraction?_ That was bloody stupid. _How could I distract Eric by being in the same room?_ I had been with him and Sookie alone and I didn't remember being a distraction for the vampire.

"What did you even say to Sookie? Did you at least warn her about Bill?" I asked when I didn't get any answer to my last question.

_Did it mean I was right?_ I truly hoped I was wrong about him lying to me. I would definitely not like it.

"No, I didn't say anything about Compton because she already has doubts about him."

"What about what you two talked about when you sent me away?"

I was so determined to get an answer that I didn't care about what Eric was thinking right now. Surely I was upsetting it. It was evident when I looked at him. His jaw was clenched and there was a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before. _Should I be afraid of him causing me any harm? _Certainly not, that was the vampire I loved and who cared about me in his own way. He did not want to hurt me intentionally at least.

"It's not your business, Alyssa."

It felt like a slap in the face. _Why was it not my business? How could Eric even say that? What the hell was wrong with him? _There was no word to describe how hard it was to take that remark from the vampire. _Was he doing that to make me feel bad or something like that? Was it some kind of unfair punishment?_

"How can you say that? Of course it's my business. Sookie is my friend and you..." I hesitated a moment because I didn't know how I could describe who Eric was for me without making a fool of myself or regretting my choice of words. "You are the vampire I love. You can't do things behind my back."

It was true, we were a thing and I dared to hope that we were a couple. We needed to trust each other more and more important than anything, tell each other everything. Of course, we could have secrets but not about essential things like his conversation with Sookie. Yes, I was ridiculously jealous but another woman in position would react the same way, right?

"Actually, I can. I did it but it was not important." He raised his voice and I knew he was refraining himself from hurting me. I was pushing him too far but there was nothing else I could do to make understand my opinion and my feelings.

" Eric, you-"

"-I fucking love you so stop doubting me." Eric interrupted me and before I got the chance to do or answer anything, one of his hands was behind my neck while he crashed his lips against mine furiously.

I was shocked, by his reaction and by his sudden confession. He loved me, Eric Northman loved me. I couldn't believe that he had said it. It was unbelievable but just so amazing. I was somehow also relieved to hear those words coming from the vampire's mouth. I had waited for so long to hear them that I couldn't feel more happy.

I responded to the kiss after realizing that his words had me completely frozen to the spot. My hands found their way on Eric's nape and I forgot about all my anger and jealousy. He loved me, not Sookie, not anyone else. I kept repeating that fact in my head and felt overjoyed as the seconds passed.

There was just something that bothered me about Eric's declaration, which was I conceded was particularly untimely. _Why was he confessing his love for me? Why was I feeling like he was truly saying goodbye to me right now?_ Simply because he was putting so much passion in our kiss that it was disturbing. He had never been so passionate before and I remembered many kisses filled with such eagerness. Actually, he was acting like that was our last kiss.

I might have been utterly happy a few seconds ago, but I was starting to realize that something was definitely wrong with the vampire I loved. So I did the worst thing I could in such a perfect situation, I pushed him away and broke our kiss.

"Why now?" I simply asked but didn't get any answer. Eric stayed deadly silent and just stared at me as if he was trying to memorize every feature of my face. He was silently telling me that I was perfectly aware of why he was doing that. "You can't Eric. You have no right to use Sookie to get Russell. You have no right to put yourself in danger! I can't allow this. I love you and I..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

I had a lump in my throat. My emotions were taking control of my body, of my voice. No sound came out of my mouth. That was not how Eric was supposed to confess his love for me. It should have been in a better situation while we didn't fear for our lives. It was such a bittersweet feeling to finally get what you wanted but couldn't enjoy it the way you should.

"I don't want to argue with you again, Alyssa. " Eric whispered while both of his hands cupped my cheeks. "I don't have time for this anymore." He added and before I knew what was happening, Eric had left.

I hadn't seen that coming, I could have not imagined he would leave. _Where the hell did he go?_ I didn't waste time and made my way towards the door but when I tried to open it, it was locked. The vampire had locked me inside his office without any key, without any way to get out. I couldn't believe it. He was impossible.

"Open the door, Eric." I screamed but didn't hear any reply, which caused me to sigh in annoyance. Seriously, I didn't have time for that kind of game. "Don't you dare leaving me here, Eric! You have to let me help you!" I continued, trying to open the door again and then hitting the door with my palm. There was no way I was staying in that room while I would be more useful outside.

Once again, no sound was heard and I was starting to think that Eric had left. It was getting on my nerves and I kept hitting the door with determination.

"Open this fucking door! Godric! Pam! Please, help me get out of this room!" I screamed, knowing that they were surely there and that they could hear me. Godric would certainly come to my rescue.

I waited a few minutes but no one came. They were both ignoring me completely.

"I swear that if no one opens the door, I will burn it and get out of here all by myself." Threatening to use my power would make them help me. They didn't want me to set fire to the door and perhaps to the entire bar by accident. They wanted to avoid that problem, just like I wanted.

"You and I both know that you won't do it, Alyssa. You're not controlling your power enough to do it. Plus, you know there's a chance that you'll burn everything here. You surely don't want to get us killed. So I believe that you'll stay in the office as long as it's necessary." I finally got an answer from Godric but I didn't like it.

I just couldn't believe that he was leaving me locked there.

"Godric, you have to let me get out! Come on! I don't want to be stuck here!"

* * *

><p>An hour went by and after a while, I was resigned. No one would come here to free me and Godric was right. I couldn't use my power because it would be too dangerous so I was trapped here, wondering what was going to happen now. <em>Where was Eric? What was he doing? What were Godric and Pam doing? Was Sookie still chained up in the basement?<em> I guessed she was because I didn't hear anything else except her cries for help. _Why wasn't Godric helping her?_

I wished I could know the answer to my questions. Yet, I thought I knew where Eric was and what he was doing. He was searching for Russell, trying to bring him there using Sookie as a bait. I just didn't know exactly why the telepath was so important. _Was it because she was a fairy? Perhaps._

There was only one thing I hoped. I prayed that Eric was safe and that he was not hurt or dead because of the three thousand years old vampire. I wished he could come there and tell me everything was over. I wanted him to tell me he loved me again and again. That was ridiculously lame but I could care less. He finally said he loved me and I just wanted to be with him.

Suddenly I heard a commotion in the bar, I wasn't sure if I was glad to hear it or not. It could be Russell barging in after killing Eric. No, it couldn't be that.

I faintly heard Bill's voice, yelling for Sookie, before Pam came to distract him. For once, I was actually happy to see or rather her Bill. If he took her away from here, at least for now, then she would be safe and away from Russell. Eric would have no choice but agreed to my plan. I smiled to myself at that thought.

I pressed my ear against the door, trying to know what the vampires were saying. Pam was trying to convince that Sookie was not there. That was stupid because they shared a bond, he could sense her presence.

"I'm older and stronger than you. You are no match against me." Bill spat and I was afraid that a fight was going to take place between the two vampires.

"There will be no fight here." Godric's voice was heard. "Miss Stackhouse is down there in the basement. You can use this key to release her."

Footsteps were heard and I guessed Bill was heading to the basement to save Sookie. What I could not understand was why Godric was only helping Sookie now. Surely he didn't fear Bill because the ancient vampire would surely win the fight. _So why was he acting that way?_ He wasn't making any sense.

"What the fuck are you doing Godric? Eric is planning on using her and you know it!" Pam said.

"We'll find another way. We certainly don't need to kill each other to get rid of Russell."

Pam growled and then I heard Sookie's voice. "Where is Alyssa? She's coming with us!"

"You are free to leave Sookie but Alyssa is staying here with us. I will protect her against anyone." Godric assured and even if the idea of staying locked here wasn't appealing, I liked that solution better than leaving with Sookie. First because I wanted to stay away from Bill because I could blurt out everything I knew about him. Then, because we could resort to my fabulous plan.

"Can you protect her from Eric and yourself?"

"I swear Alyssa will never get harmed because of my child or myself." Godric replied, imperturbable. "Now leave, before it's too late."

Sookie was ready to protest when Bill spoke. "Thank you, Godric. Come on, Sookie. She'll be fine."

I truly hated Bill and as much as I was happy to see Sookie leaving with him, I could tell he was glad I was not coming with them. I listened carefully and heard them leaving the bar, while Pam and Godric started to argue but after a while I could not hear them. They had taken it to the basement.

After at least nearly one hour, I heard another commotion out in the bar area. I once again listened carefully and my eyes grew wide when I heard Sookie's voice. But it was Russell's voice that sent chills up my spine. _Why was Sookie back here, and with Russell? Had she been caught? How was that even possible? _She left with Bill, she was safe. How did Russell find her? I knew how. The bond she had with Eric, he must have used it to find her. _How could he have done that to her?_

"Fairy ? She's fairy? A species extinct for a millennium, if they ever existed at all. Do you think I wouldn't notice if there were faeries bouncing around in the world?"

"I didn't say she was full fairy." Eric interjected. "She's a human fae hybrid. She may very well be the last of her kind. You're only chance to walk in the sun."

My eyes opened wide. Sookie's blood allowed vampire to walk in the sun. That was incredible and definitely strange, or perhaps it was Eric's plan. Making Russell believe he could stay under the sun thanks to Sookie's blood and then let him burn outside like the piece of dirt he was. That was a great plan but somehow, I knew it wouldn't work. Russell was too clever to get himself trapped so easily.

"Drink her blood and you'll see." Eric urged, barely hiding his excitement.

"Now that's just nuts. Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sun block." Sookie argued, sounding more surprised at the accusation than anything. "Why would you think that? It's crazy!"

"Sookie you are wrong. What Eric says is true." Bill said.

It was part of the plan, I knew it. I hated Bill but he would never ever put Sookie in danger like that. Eric and him were surely working together to save the telepath and kill Russell.

"Bill experienced it himself." Eric spoke, trying to convince the older vampire. I was surprised to find Godric completely absent from the conversation.

"Oh, well that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton." Russell sarcastically replied. "I will taste her blood of course but I want another guarantee."

I stopped breathing for a second when I heard those words coming out of his mouth. I was afraid of what was going to happen now because of how insane the vampire was. Who knew what he had in his mind. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for Russell to say something but I was sure I would not like it.

"Bring me your human, Northman. She'll be my guarantee. Don't even try to tell me she's not here because I can smell the delicate smell of elemental's blood."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. It's finally getting interesting, isn't it? What do you think Russell has in his mind? You'll have to wait to find out.<em>

_So my exams start this week and last 3 three weeks. I hope I'll have time to write but I'm not sure about that. I'm going to be very busy and stressed. I have an oral this week and it won't be easy. Hopefully I will post a new chapter sunday.  
><em>

_As always, a huge thanks to OrangePlasticGummyBear, a Guest, sailorangelmoon1, Doppelganger13, B-Rock525 and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_I'm still not sure about making a sequel after the end of season 3... I mean I'm not sure I'm going to change the name of the story. Of course, I will write more after season. I will have to take a decision soon._

_Anway, please don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's very important for me. So please review!_


	55. Chapter 54

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 54 :<span>

I was frozen, shocked and couldn't move a inch, as I stood behind the door of Eric's office. Russell wanted me as a guarantee and so many scenarios were forming inside my head. Sure I wanted to help Eric but not as a guarantee. _Who knew what Russell Edgington had in his mind for me?_ He was insane and a little bird was telling me that I would get hurt in the end.

However, I knew that now I had a role to play in Eric's plan. Russell wanted to see me. I would make sure he would regret his decision. He was going to burn and die. He would rot in hell and I would just love that sight. That was cruel, that was inhuman but Russell had done worst during his entire vampire life. He was ready to destroy the entire world to get what he wanted. I was even pretty sure that he wouldn't hesitate to murder us and keep Sookie prisoner if her blood allowed him to walk under the sun.

It was now time for me to be useful and prove that I was not a weak elemental. I had worked on my power with both vampires, I had even done it all by myself. The other night, my whole hand was on fire. Right now, it was time to finally show everyone my true power. I was an elemental, a powerful creature who could control fire. It was exactly what I was going to do.

I just needed to focus on my fire and imagine it burning Russell. Surely that vampire would roast up nicely.

The door of the office opened and Eric was standing there. Our eyes met for a brief moment and I could see the worry in his eyes. He was certainly not expecting Russell to ask for something like that. Eric had tried to protect me, even refused my help in order to get me out of any harm, he had failed unfortunately.

I was not angry with him, nor would I ever hold it against him. He was not the one to blame, only Russell was. Hope was the only thing we had now. Deep inside of me, I wanted to believe everything would just be fine without anyone getting hurt but if I was reasonable, there was a very strong possibility that we would not make it through that mess. Russell might be too strong, even for me.

No, that thought had to disappear of my mind. I was surely one of the most powerful creature in the world, I would certainly overpower a vampire even if he was three thousand years old. No vampire could fight fire.

Eric stepped forward but I didn't move until he took my hand in his own. His attachment to me, his love for me was one of his greatest weakness at that very moment. If it wasn't for me, he would already have Russell burning under the sun. _The three thousand years old vampire was aware of Eric's love for me, that was why he wanted to use me but why? If Russell went under the sun, why did he need me?_ It didn't make any sense because as an elemental, I would not get hurt because of fire. The vampire had something else in his mind for me.

I gave Eric's hand a squeeze and looked at him, trying to make him understand what were my intentions. I believed that somehow, he understood because he had felt it. He shook his head, hoping to dissuade me because it was perhaps too dangerous but there was no way I could change my mind. Using my power on Russell was a good choice. _What else could I do?_ It wasn't like doing nothing was better.

I took a deep breath as Eric and I started to make our way outside the office. Concentration was the key to succeed. I was determined, I knew exactly what I wanted. My goal was to kill Russell Edgington. Even if I was scared like I had never been, even if there was a chance for me to be completely petrified, I had to forget all my feelings.

I knew I was strong enough to make it happen. My fire was already burning inside of my body, I could sense it. It was an agreeable sensation, like that was how I was meant to be, always on fire. Perhaps it was because I wanted to protect the one I loved that it seemed so easy, that it was happening so quickly. I would make Eric and Godric proud of my progress. I would save everyone there and Russell would be out of the picture. The vampire shouldn't have messed with us, with me. I was not the weak girl Eric met a few months ago.

We arrived in front of the three thousand years old vampire, Eric still by my side and holding my hand. My free hand was starting to feel warmer.

I stared coldly at Russell, desiring to show him that I didn't fear him, that he should be the one hiding somewhere I couldn't find him.

He was going to meet the true death and I had no scruple to do so. That vampire deserved what was happening to him, he was a monster and I hated him for what he had done to Eric. I hated him for who he was.

"How lovely to see you again." Russell sarcastically exclaimed while Eric suddenly let go of my hand. _Was it because I __was hurting him?_ Surely not because only my left hand was getting warmer and warmer as the seconds passed. I believed he was doing that either because I might harm him or because he didn't want the other vampire to know exactly how much I meant to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, elemental. I can see the fire in your eyes, I already met one of your kind. I know that you are planning something." Russell started and everyone in the room tensed.

_Well, he knew that I intended to kill him, so what? _That was not going to change his fate, I just didn't understand why he still seemed so confident and arrogant. _Didn't he know how dangerous I could be? _

"I suggest you to forget whatever you have in your mind, elemental. You are not quick enough to do anything against me. If you try anything, I would kill your precious Viking and his maker in a heartbeat. Their deaths would be your fault." The vampire said, staring at me with determination and at the same time, he smirked at me.

_Could he really do that?_

"I'm not bluffing. I'm faster, stronger than every single vampire in the room. Do you really want to try? Because I can assure you that I will kill Mister Northman first, then Godric and finally the two others. Of course, I will keep Miss Stackhouse and yourself alive because of what you two are. A fairy whose blood surely allowed vampires to walk under the sun and an elemental, the salamander who is one of the most powerful creature in the world, who could become extremely useful if we found the other three elementals. Now, come on tell me what you want to do. I'm listening."

I couldn't risk everyone's lives because if I was not quick enough, they would die because of my own stupidity. I glanced at Eric and then at Godric, they were impassive but honestly, I could sill see something in their eyes, telling to forget my idea. Even Pam was shooting me a disapproving look, that was enough to make me change my mind. Pam would give anything to protect her maker so that meant my plan would not work.

Russell was surely right.

I had no choice.

"I see that you've changed your mind." Russell stated.

_How did he know about that? _The fire in my eyes had probably disappeared. That was the only explanation.

"Now that the elemental is finally ready to forget her ridiculous idea, let's get down to business. Godric would you mind give me silver chains?"

I was confused. _Why did Russell need silver chains? _I was immune to silver and putting chains on me would not be very efficient if he wanted me as a guarantee. I meant I could easily get out of these chains and Godric would surely help me, just like Pam, except if those chains were not for me.

"Why do you need silver chains?" Eric asked.

"For your dear maker, of course! You don't expect me to believe that Godric would not try to save your pet while I'm outside with you. I'm not stupid, I can see that he's fond of the elemental."

_Why would Godric need to save me? What did Russell have in his wicked mind?_

I watched Godric obeying Russell and searching for silver chains. I didn't quite understand why he was doing that.

He came back a few seconds later and the three thousand years old vampire didn't waste anytime. He wrapped the silver chains around Godric's throat and waist, chaining him up on a chair. I watched helplessly as my closest friend got wounded by silver. He could not move and was obviously hurt by the chains.

"Let's not forget Mister Compton."

Russell gave Bill the same treatment but that time, I knew it was because of Sookie.

"Now, it's your turn darling." Russell turned towards me and I forgot to breathe for a second. The way he was saying it was my turn made my blood ran cold. After what he had decided to do to Godric and Bill, I could only imagine that he intended to hurt me. I just didn't know how he planned to do that.

_What would Eric do if he had to watch me suffer?_ He was already refraining himself from freeing his maker. Maker and Child exchanged a knowing look and I could see how much they hated the situation we were all in. Yet, everyone had to play his part, everyone had to pretend that Sookie's blood worked in order for Russell to die. Hopefully soon it would be over.

Before I knew what was happening I felt Russell's presence behind me, one of his hands pushed my hair away from my neck and I now realized what he was planning to do. He was going to bite me, drink from me until I lost consciousness, until the loss of blood would get me dangerously close to death. That was why Godric was chained up, so that he could not give me his blood and heal me.

_What about Eric's blood? _Surely he would heal me as soon as Russell was outside. Except if Eric was going outside too. It felt like a slap in the face because now everything was crystal clear. Eric was willing to die if that meant dying by Russell's side. _Why didn't I realize it earlier when Russell said something about it?_ I could not believe it. I looked at Eric, my eyes wide from the realization. He just couldn't do that, I needed him, Godric and Pam needed him.

I could already feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes while Eric only smiled sadly at me. Russell's cold hand brought me out of my thoughts. He was now sniffing my neck. I was completely frozen and terrified.

I let Eric bite me once, it was alright and it didn't hurt me but right now we were talking about Russell Edgington. The vampire would not hesitate to make it more painful than it already was. I was going to relive the excruciating pain of being bitten against my will.

"You asshole! Eric do something! You can't let him do this!" Sookie yelled.

"Oh please, shut her up." Russell ordered to Eric.

The one thousand years old vampire did as he was told and put his hand around Sookie's mouth to muffle her screams. I truly appreciated what she was trying to do for me but she didn't know everything. She was not aware of the fact that Eric could not help me, that he was willing to die to save us all from Russell.

"Now, where were we?"

I heard the click of Russell's fangs and awaited his bite. The moment his fangs pierced through my skin, I screamed in pain. It was just like the other times, painful and awful. Tears were following from my eyes and I couldn't help but stare at Eric while Russell was drinking from me or should I say draining me.

Eric was sensing my pain and I watched how difficult it was for him to see me like that. He loved me, he truly did and it was perhaps the last time I would see him. The blood was leaving my body at a rapid state while my heartbeat began to slow. My body was becoming weak and Russell wrapped a hand around my waist so that I would not fall and he could continue draining me. Everything felt like it was spinning and I could barely see anything now. Before I knew it, everything went dark and I could only hope that I would wake up to find that everyone I cared about was alright.

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric could only watch helplessly as Russell threw Alyssa to the ground like a broken doll. She was unconscious, barely breathing due to the amount of blood the three thousand years old vampire took from her. He had drunk from her like she was nothing but a mere human, not even caring to make the bite less painful. Eric and Godric could both see the bite mark on her neck and small drops of blood coming out of the wound. They were both disgusted and angry at that sight.<p>

"That was absolutely delicious, the best blood I've ever had." Russell said, almost talking to himself.

Alyssa would surely die if no one gave her blood within the next hour. That was why Eric needed to go outside with Russell as quickly as possible. Once he was under the sun, Pam could free Godric and his maker could save Alyssa. At least, everyone would be safe.

"Shall we Russell?" Eric asked, as much as it repulsed him to drink from Sookie. Of course, a part of him was glad he could finally have the change to taste the telepath's blood but he could not truly appreciate it. First because Alyssa was laying on the cold hard ground and then because Eric was aware of the fact that Sookie's blood only worked for a few minutes under the sun.

Eric knew he was surely going to meet the true death under the sun, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to do.

"Gentlemen, if you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink." Bill intervened.

"Good point." Eric added and Russell only nodded.

Sookie watched as the two vampires approached her. She could not believe in what was happening. Bill was betraying her again, Eric was using her as she was nothing but an object that allowed vampires to stay under the sun. Then, she shouldn't have been surprised about Eric's attitude.

However, what really angered her was the fact he the one thousand years old vampire had also betrayed Alyssa. Sookie's heart broke when she saw Alyssa on the ground. The girl loved Eric with all her heart and the vampire had done nothing to help her. He was nothing but a cold bastard. He played with her feelings, he just didn't care about her at all.

Without being able to do anything to stop them, Sookie's face was suddenly pushed against the table while Eric and Russell bit her furiously. The telepath could only scream while she was under the same treatment her friend was a few minutes ago. Soon, she lost consciousness too.

Now, it was time to test Sookie's blood. Eric looked at Pam and then at his maker, both of them knowing that it was surely the last time they would see Eric's face. There was just nothing they could do to make him change his mind or even help him. That was the only way to get rid of Russell and they all knew it.

Finally, Eric made his way towards the door and went out. Everyone carefully watched the scene and the three thousand years old vampire was amazed by that sight. A vampire under the sun, it was incredible. Pam and Godric, on the other hand, refrained themselves from showing their pain. They were going to witness the true death of Eric Northman.

"My hands are shaking." Russell started and laughed as he watched Eric outside._ "_I feel like a little child. Thousands of years of night. You can't know."

"What are you waiting for?" Pam asked.

Russell left the bar while Bill was screaming for someone to help him saving Sookie. Pam wasn't listening, her eyes were glued on the screen where she saw Russell joining her maker. Eric had succeeded in handcuffing the vampire king of Mississippi to him. They would die together, burned by the sun.

"Pam, unchain me!" Godric ordered. The female vampire did as she was told, even if she was acting like a robot. "Unchain Bill, too. He needs to help Sookie." Godric added and rushed to Alyssa's side.

The ancient vampire couldn't waste time. He took the girl in his arm, bit into his wrist and pushed it against the Alyssa's mouth; It took a few seconds for her to finally start drinking. Russell had taken a lot of her blood, so she would need a huge amount of vampire blood, even more than the last time she was bitten unwillingly by a vampire. Godric was aware of the fact that Alyssa agreed to let Eric bite her the other day, but he was not sure she would do it again now that she had once again suffered from a reckless bite. That was of course, if Eric stayed alive. The old vampire still hoped that someone would save Eric, perhaps if Alyssa regained consciousness quickly she could get him away from the sun.

The sound of a slap caught Godric's attention while Alyssa was still drinking from him.

"You fucking betrayed me again!" Sookie yelled at Bill.

"I only pretended to betray you so that I could save your life again. And it worked. Russell is gone." Bill answered and the telepath looked around, trying to make sure he was not lying to her again.

That was when her eyes fell on Godric and Alyssa. She immediately rushed to them and knelt in front of them.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked and Godric only nodded.

She would be physically perfectly fine after having drunk enough blood. Godric could already sense that she was alright, just like he was sensing Eric's pain. At least, even if his child was burning and hurt, he could also sense that Alyssa was fine. It probably reassured him to know the woman he loved was alright.

Godric pulled his bloody wrist away from Alyssa's mouth. She would wake up in a few seconds, perfectly fine. Using one of his hands, the ancient vampire caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie asked, realizing that the vampire was missing.

_Where was he? Why wasn't he the one to heal Alyssa?_ Something was wrong.

"Outside, burning. He's bound himself to Russell. It was the only way to kill him." Pam answered, her voice trembling while blood came out of her eyes. Her maker was dying right in front of her eyes.

"What?"

Sookie couldn't hide her shock. _Was it Eric's plan from the start? Eric must have known her blood didn't work, Sookie thought to herself._ That surely explained many things; including the fact that he didn't stop Russell from draining Alyssa.

"She's waking up." Godric whispered as Alyssa slowly moved in his arms. "Come on, open your eyes Alyssa. You are fine."

She did open her eyes but looked a little bit confused and lost. Thankfully, she was not feeling any pain but she was utterly worried. The ancient vampire was aware of her feelings. She sat up on the ground next to her vampire friend and looked around the room.

"Where's Eric? Is he outside? Is he alive?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. So were you expecting something like that? What do you think will happen next?<em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1 , OrangePlasticGummyBear, a Guest and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. I hope I'll get more reviews for this new chapter._

_To answer someone's question, Eric didn't kiss Sookie when they were alone in his office. Also, Russell knows about Alyssa because first he's very old and second because Bill told him what she could do. If you have any other question, don't hesitate to ask. You can even message me if you want. I always answer.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I want and need to know your opinion. Your reviews make me very happy and I need to be happy these days because my exams are just awful. So please review?_


	56. Chapter 55

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 55 :<span>

The moment my eyes opened, I was confused. It took me a few seconds to remember what had occurred there, what had happened to me. However, when the memory came back into my mind, my heart sank in my chest. What happened was not a dream, it was certainly real, unfortunately. My hand went on my neck to find that the wound had closed as if nothing had happened. Godric must have given me his blood or perhaps it was Eric.

My eyes roamed around the room, hoping to find the one thousand years old vampire standing somewhere there. Yet, Pam, Bill and Godric were the only vampires in the room.

Eric was not there anymore, nor was Russell. No one even answered my question when I asked about Eric. It only made my heart stop for a brief moment. He was not back inside, he was burning outside, under the sun. He could even be dead at that very moment. That was just impossible for me. I could not accept that silence, I could not accept Eric's death if it was true.

"Alyssa..." Godric started and looked down at me with sad eyes. No, he could not be dead. "He's not dead. He's outside burning."

I could not say anything, my voice was long gone.

"He's dying. A long and painful death." I heard Pam saying and it felt like dying inside. I forced myself up onto my feet. Immediately Godric came to my help and put his arms around me, keeping me steady. I might have been healed by his blood but still felt weaker than before.

I looked at the security camera monitor Pam was watching. Laying on the ground outside under the sunlights, Russell and Eric were there, their skins obviously burning from the sun. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. It wasn't happening, why wasn't anyone doing something to help them? They couldn't do anything, they were vampires and would meet the true death if they stepped outside during the morning.

"I need to get him inside." I said and unconsciously leaning against Godric for support. Helping Eric by myself was the only way to save him from death. I was just not sure I was strong enough to do it. Eric was a tall vampire, he was heavy and I was only a woman. There was no way I could do it all by myself.

Sookie, who I realized now was standing beside me, laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you." She affirmed and I looked at her with surprised. She was, for the very first time, offering her help to save Eric. I was more than happy by her sudden change of attitude but I could not help but wonder why she was doing that. Perhaps, she believed she owed that to me since we were friends.

It didn't matter for now, I shouldn't waste my time on such useless thoughts while Eric was outside, dying.

"Thank you so much Sookie."

Godric released me from his grip. " Be careful, Alyssa."

There was no danger outside, I didn't need to be careful. I gave him a small smile. Everything was going to be fine now.

My legs were barely obeying me because of my weakened state and surely because of my fear to lose Eric but I was determined to save him. He would not die if I could help him. I would never, ever forgive myself if he died while I could have done something to prevent it. With my telepathic friend by my side, I made my way outside. When I stepped out of the bar, I hear Eric's screams of agony. He was suffering under the sun. I ran towards him with all the strength that I had in my body.

The sight was just heartbreaking, I had never seen Eric hurt before. I had never seen me so weak. He even seemed to talk to himself._ What was happening to him?_

"Oh God, Eric." I fell to my knees next to him. I was afraid of touching him, of hurting him. "What did you do? You shouldn't have." I cried like a little baby, not even knowing what to do. Seeing Eric that way was making me lose my mind.

"He's bound himself to Russell. We need the key of these handcuffs." Sookie's voice caught my attention and my eyes moved to her. At least, one of us knew what to do, one of us was not panicked.

"Right, you're right. Where's the key, Eric?" I asked the vampire but I was no sure he was even hearing me.

My hands were starting to tremble, we just had to find that fucking key and his pain would end.

"Where's the key? Eric please answer me!"

He never answered and I could only stare at him, with teary eyes. He was looking at me too, our eyes even met at some point. I even believed he was asking silently for forgiveness. I would forgive anything if that meant him staying alive and telling me where that stupid key was.

"He won't answer, he's going crazy." That time, Russell talked and laughed. I shot him a death glare. _Why was he talking to me? _I didn't ask him anything, I didn't even care that he was there. If only he could have already died.

"Check out his pockets. The key must be here." Sookie intervened and I did as I was told.

My hands were definitely trembling and while I was searching, Eric was moaning in pain when I brushed against his clothed body. I searched in every single pocked I saw and I finally found the key in his pants's pocked. Sookie grabbed the key from my hand and unlocked the handcuffs. She was quick and I was thankful for that because I honestly didn't think I could have done it without letting the key fall out of my hand.

"Let's bring him inside."

I nodded. Sookie and I grabbed Eric's jacket and started to pull him towards the door of Fangtasia. That was finally over. When we finally made it inside the bar, I let out a sigh of relief knowing that now Godric and Pam could help. Both vampires rushed to our sides and laid Eric on a couch.

"He needs blood." Pam stated. "Human blood."

"I'll give him mine." I immediately said as I kneeled next to Eric.

Of course, my mind was screaming " don't do that, not after Russell fed from you" but my heart, on the other hand, was telling me to do it. It was going to hurt, it would be painful but it would save Eric. I could not leave him so burned, I loved him and it was a good reason to let him feed from me.

"No, you can't do this. Russell took a lot of your blood and mine didn't heal you completely." Godric said but I did not believe him. It was surely a lie.

If it was true that I was not healed, I would not be standing there. Of course, I had to admit that I was weaker than before but honestly, I felt rather great for someone who lost a lot of blood, according to the ancient vampire. I was determined to give Eric my blood, so that was final.

"I'll give him mine, Alyssa. Don't worry about Eric."

_Oh hell no._ If there was one thing I could not accept, it was Sookie's proposal to feed Eric. Yes that was a ridiculous jealousy because surely fairy's blood would be great for Eric but mine was surely better.

"No. No one is going to give him blood, except me." I snapped at them coldly, even surprised by my own tone.

I was not used to be so harsh towards my friends, especially when they were only trying to help but that time it was different. We were talking about Eric and I wanted to be the one for him. It might have sounded stupid to think about something like that but I felt like I was not doing enough for him. He tried to protect me from everything and I had not even been able to stop Russell when I had the occasion, I had hardly brought Eric back inside with Sookie's help. He needed my blood now, that was the least I could do for him.

"Alyssa..." Godric started but with one more look at my determined face was enough to stop him. "Alright. Give me your wrist."

I handed him my wrist and he bit in it. I would not lie, it hurt but it was alright. It was just a sting. I placed my bloody wrist over Eric's mouth and the injured vampire slowly started to drink. His fangs were still not out as the blood poured down his throat. He moaned in pleasure as he swallowed the blood. At least, he was appreciating it.

"Keep an eye on him, we all know he could lose control and drink too much." Sookie said in an attempt to protect me, I believed.

Godric was watching Eric and I carefully. Perhaps he didn't trust Eric because of his weakened state. Deep inside of me, I was sure that the one thousand years old vampire would never ever drain me. Even if he was not completely himself, he still loved me.

After a few moments, Eric's hand reached up to grasp my wrist and attacked the vein with his fangs. It hurt a little bit more than before because he was becoming more forceful but it was bearable. Eric needed me, he needed my blood. I could complain about the small pain I was feeling another time.

I couldn't let him down.

I kept my eyes on Eric and was happy and also relieved to see that he was slowly healing. The burns on his face and surely on all his body were disappearing. It was good. Eric's grip on my wrist tightened and he was now hungrily drinking from me. I didn't know if that was such a good thing because of the amount of blood Russell had taken from me.

"Eric that's enough." Godric ordered but the vampire didn't care. He continued to drink from me.

"Eric, listen to Godric. You've had enough of my blood." I said and something changed in the vampire's attitude.

He was hesitating. His lips were sucking at my blood but his fangs were not there anymore. He was only cleaning the wound. Our eyes met at this moment for the first time and I felt tears of joy forming in mine. He was alright and now everything would be just fine. Russell was perhaps already dead but I didn't care.

"Thank you." Eric murmured and sat up on the couch.

Godric didn't waste a second and healed the wound on my wrist. When he was finished, I sat next to Eric and threw my arms around him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. His arms encircled my body and it felt like home, making me forget about all that mess.

"I'm alright." Eric said. and and let go of him, so that I could look at him again. My hands went on his cheeks and I pressed my lips against him, not caring if everyone there was watching us.

I was overjoyed and I just realized how much I loved the vampire.

"Don't you dare doing something like that again Eric!" I whispered against the vampire's lips. I just couldn't be happier. I was not the only one because when I glanced at Godric and Pam, they seemed both relieved. The female vampire was smiling as she stared at her maker, Pam smiling was not something I was used to see. In fact, I didn't think I had ever seen her smiling.

However, when I noticed the serious look on the one thousand years old vampire's face, I knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Russell?"

"Outside." Sookie answered and Eric frowned.

Usually, people frowned when they were not satisfied. _Why wouldn't Eric like the fact that the vampire king of Mississippi was burning under the sun? The true death of Russell Edgington was Eric's goal, wasn't it?_ I just didn't understand what was happening.

"We have to bring him in."

"Are you insane? Why do you want to save the vampire who wants to kill us all?" Sookie asked, dumbfounded. I believed that everyone in the room was confused.

"Because the true death is too kind for someone like him. He will find peace after death and I can't allow this."

_Seriously? _That must have been the greatest joke I had ever heard.

"Eric, do the world a favor and let that little fuck fry." Pam intervened and I agreed with her. Russell deserved to die no matter what would happen to him after his death.

"Eric, this is madness." Godric added as he stared at his progeny, shaking his head.

"I'll go out there myself." Eric snapped back.

_How could he even think about doing something like that?How could he even want to bring Russell back inside?_

"You can't be serious Eric. This is bloody stupid!" I screamed at him. He could not do that to me, not after what I had done for him."Oh for the love of God. I'll do it." Sookie said and grabbed silver chains, running towards the door.

* * *

><p>I was furious at Eric. I couldn't find any reason for his attitude. <em>Why did he want to save Russell while the vampire should certainly rot in hell? <em>When Sookie brought him back inside, I was ready to kill him myself. Yes, I was being extremely cruel and I was not acting like a human being but I could care less. That vampire had killed Eric's family, he had killed who knew how many people, he had bitten me ferociously, he could have drained me and yet he was not dead. I just couldn't support Eric because his choice was certainly stupid. I didn't even know why he decided to save Russell. He had not given us his reasons.

And now, every vampires were resting somewhere in Fangtasia. I was left alone with Sookie, babysitting Russell who was held by silver chains. When Eric left, he ordered Sookie and I not to stake Russell or in my case burn him. We were both going to follow his orders, as much as we hated that fact. For once, I agreed with Sookie when it came to Eric. We couldn't understand him. At least, I was not alone. Sookie was there. For once, I had completely forgotten about my jealousy. It was perfectly normal, Eric was not there with us, he told me he loved so I knew I had nothing to fear. He would never ever love or even like the telepath the way he loved me.

"I hate them, Alyssa. All those vampires... They're all the same. They want my blood, I should even say our blood and our abilities." Sookie said, but I knew she didn't mean it. She was just angry because of what happened to her too.

Then, of course she still didn't know who Bill truly was. Unfortunately when she'd learn about that, she would be even more furious. Yet, now was certainly not the time to explain everything to my friend. We had other issues to deal with.

"Eric was only trying to protect us, just like Godric you know. Don't be so harsh on them." I answered. Sookie was blinded by her wrath but deep inside of her she knew that no one wanted to see her hurt. They did what they had to do. I didn't hold against Eric the fact that he let Russell bite me and everything. He had no choice. I was sure we could all be dead if he had tried to do something.

"I'm sure they could have done something else, found another plan but to use my blood or even put us in danger."

"I don't think anyone wanted to put us in any harm. You know, I tried to propose a plan but Eric refused because he didn't want me to get hurt. I wanted to use my power to kill Russell." I tried to convince Sookie but somehow that was a lost cause. I meant, she had clearly made up her mind about that vampire mess. "As an elemental I thought I could get rid of that piece of dirt but well, Eric didn't want me to be involved."

Sookie only stared at me but didn't say anything at first. She was surely aware of the fact that she shouldn't say anything about Eric. I would always defend him except if he did something unforgivable of course. That would never happen, at least I hoped so.

"You shouldn't have proposed your help." She started and paused. _Why didn't anyone trust me when it came to my power?_"Anyway, what exactly is an elemental? Russell talked about it and you too. Is that what you are?"

"Yes. I... An elemental is a supernatural creature who can control fire, water, air or earth. I am the fire elemental, which is called a salamander. There are three other people like me, you know? That's all I know about what I am. Apparently, elementals are secretive creatures, that's why I don't know many things."

Russell let out a small laugh, which caught Sookie's attention and mine. Even when he was suffering and nearly completely burned, the vampire was annoying as hell. If only I could just show him what I could do, show everyone I could do.

"Can't you be silent?" Sookie asked and shot daggers at Russell. That was rather a funny vision. She hated Russell as much as I hated him, which was understandable.

"If you release me, I will tell you everything I know about elementals and trust me, I know a lot." Russell said and I had to admit that his proposition was interesting. I was not considering releasing him of course but perhaps I could convince him to tell me what he knew. _What a foolish hope._

I stood up and went in front of him, my hands on my hips. I felt Sookie's eyes on me. Surely she knew I would never ever help Russell.

"What do you know?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the vampire. He was so disgusting. I even wondered how he could still be alive, he looked like shit.

" Release me."

I shook my head. _Did he believe that I was stupid enough to do that?_ Even in his state, I was sure that he could easily attack us and perhaps even kill us. I would never take that risk. It was too dangerous for us.

"Tell me what you know and I won't hurt you." I was trying to threaten him. I was even surprised by my own tone, I just seemed so confident. "With one single move of my hand I can end you pathetic life using my fire. You should talk."

"Aren't you a cute little thing? Even if your precious vampire told you to murder me, you would not be able to do it. You might be an elemental darling, but not a strong one. It's written all over your face. You should be ashamed of yourself."

I frowned. He was wrong. Of course, I was not completely comfortable with my power, but I was strong enough to use it. Russell was just trying to destabilize me, which was low. Anyway, his attempt to do so was unsuccessful.

"Shut up." Sookie came beside me. " You should keep your mouth shut considering your situation."

"Someday Miss Stackhouse, a vampire is going to rip you open to get at the essence inside of you. You will not be so confident."

"Come on, Alyssa. Let's ignore him. He's not worth our time."

The telepath took my hand and dragged me away from Russell. I still had to admit that Russell's words were haunting my thoughts, making me believe that I was truly weak, as much as I tried to convince myself that he was wrong.

"I'm eager for this day to end. I'll be able to go back home and forget about vampires." Sookie said and I agreed with her on one point.

Soon Russell would be forgotten, not dead but forgotten. Whatever Eric had planned for him, it must have been something painful. Russell would never be able to cause us any harm and I was still secretly hoping that the vampire would rot in hell in the end.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I know you're probably disappointed that I'm keeping Russell alive but I will need at some point. Also, for now I will still write under the same name but I'll probably write a sequel when I will use my own little plot. <em>

_A huge thanks to SomebodyWhoCares and Recovering4life for their reviews. I guess the last chapter was bad and that's why I didn't get many reviews. I hope this chapter is better and that I'll get more reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I need to read your opinion, so please review?_


	57. Chapter 56

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 56 :<span>

I spent the entire day talking with Sookie. Her anger had not diminished as the hours passed. In fact, I would even say that it made her more furious at every single vampire on the planet, even Godric. The telepath even scared me when she got rid of the remains of Russell's lover. She laughed like a mad woman. It was a very different side of her personality but I knew she was not always like that. My friend was sweet but strong at the same time. She would have never ever done such a cruel move if it wasn't for Russell Edgington.

At some point, Alcide even joined us so Sookie and I were not all by ourselves, which was great. The werewolf was definitely a great company. It was easy to talk with him and I could already see that he was very fond of Sookie. Alcide was flirting with my friend but she wasn't very responsive. She wasn't cold but she didn't seem interested, at least for now. Hopefully she would change her mind. I wouldn't mind seeing her with Alcide, in fact I wouldn't mind seeing her with anyone but Bill Compton. That asshole didn't deserve to be with Sookie.

Apparently Eric called Alcide so that he could use his truck with Russell and at the same erase all debts Alcide's dad had. _Why did he even need Alcide's truck?_ I didn't know but it must have been a very good idea, or at least I hoped so. I truly needed to trust Eric more but I couldn't help but be afraid of what could happen.

I would soon find the answer to my questions because the sun had set. Vampires were coming back in the bar. Eric was first and he was completely healed. There was no blood on his face, he just seemed perfectly fine as if he had never been under the sun. Vampires were somehow fascinating but I would not complain about that.

"Your truck out front?" Eric asked and Alcide nodded. Then, Eric waved at Godric. I believed he was silently asking him to take Russell to the truck. The ancient vampire went behind Russell, wearing gloves and started to drag him towards the door.

I stared at them until Eric grabbed my arm delicately, walking towards his office so that we could be alone. I smiled at myself knowing that Eric and I were going to be just the two of us for a brief moment. I wasn't expecting anything to happen while everyone was outside and especially while Russell was not out of the picture but a little time alone with the vampire was making me feel happier.

"How do you feel?" I asked and leaned against the desk while the vampire placed himself in front of me.

"Perfectly fine, thanks to you." Eric said as he put his hands on my neck. It felt good. "But you shouldn't have given me your blood after Russell had taken so much of it. You could have been in danger, I could have lost control of myself and drained you, Alyssa."

I frowned. I knew he was thankful for what I had done and deep inside of me, I was aware of the fact that even in his weak state, Eric would have never ever drained me. If I trusted him enough to do something like that, he should trust himself too. I would do it again if that meant saving his life again.

"Even if you had lost control, and I truly believe it could have never happened, Godric would have stopped you. Now you are fine and that's the only thing that matter. By the way, what are you going to do with Russell?"

"He needs to suffer for everything he has done, death would be too kind for him. I'm going to bury him in cement."

_Was he serious? Wasn't it dangerous to do something like that? _I was confused by Eric's decision.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Russell could escape and track us down. You should just kill him, Eric."

He sighed. "I promise you he won't get out of his cement prison. I know what I'm doing, Alyssa."

Somehow, I could feel that it wouldn't be so easy. If Russell could not escape, someone could find him wherever he was. I was still convinced it was too dangerous but Eric would not listen to me, to my advice. He was a stubborn vampire. I was even sure that Godric had tried to change his progeny's mind too. If he didn't listen to his maker, Eric would certainly not listen to me.

"Will you at least be safe while burying him? I mean he still has his werewolves around here. They could find you."

A loud laugh was heard. "I'm a vampire, I can take care of myself Alyssa."

"You ended up under the sun, frying this morning. I don't think you can always take care of yourself. If I hadn't come outside to save your ass you'd be dead, Eric. I don't want to have to save you again, to see you hurt again. You can't imagine how it felt."

Eric's stare softened and one of his hands went to cup my cheek. "I could sense you, your pain, your desire to save me and your love Alyssa."

Our bond was so strong that he knew everything about me. At least, he couldn't deny the fact that I loved him with all my heart. _Was it the same for him?_ _Did he love me as much as I loved him? _I could only hope but his attitude towards me at the moment was just making me believe that he cared about me more than he ever cared for anyone else except perhaps Godric and Pam.

"You will never have to endure these feelings again. Bill and I are just going to get rid of Russell. Nothing will happen."

"You're doing this with Bill? Are you serious, Eric?" He's not trustworthy, he's... I don't like that idea. Why doesn't Godric help you?"

I might have been paranoid but I didn't trust Bill. Of course, the vampire was not like Russell, he was not all the time bad but he hated Eric, he would do anything to hurt him or worst. _Why was Eric trusting with something as important as the three thousand years old vampire?_ It didn't make any sense. That was bloody stupid.

"Godric is supposed to stay here with Pam and you so that he can-"

"-I don't need his fucking protection. I need you to be safe and I'll only be sure that nothing's happening to you if your maker is with you." I interrupted him, knowing that it was my only chance to make him change his mind.

Honestly, I didn't understand why Godric had to stay there. It was not like I was in danger right now. Russell would be buried and the other mysterious vampire couldn't know where I was. I was safe at Fangtasia with only Pam to protect me. _By the way, why didn't Eric trust his own progeny?_ Of course, Pam and I were not friends but since she was loyal to her maker, she would guard me from any harm.

"I'm over a thousand years old Alyssa. I don't need a babysitter. I know this morning has been difficult for you but it's over." Eric snapped back at me, his tone colder than before. It probably sounded ridiculous to him that I wanted someone to protect him.

Perhaps I was overreacting but the vampire could not reproach me the fact that I was worried for him. I could have lost him today, I didn't want it to happen again. Just imagining that I could lose the vampire I loved was killing me inside. _Couldn't Eric understand that I was only behaving like that because I loved him?_

"Eric I-" A finger was placed on my mouth, preventing me from saying anything else.

"I'll be fine. Everything will be alright, Alyssa. Stop being so worried for me." The vampire said and his finger left my mouth.

I could try because after all, Eric was stronger than Bill. The younger vampire was not stupid enough to do anything against Eric.

"I'll be back in about one or two hours and then..." He paused as his face came closer to mine. If he was human, I would feel his breath on my lips. " I will make you forget about all this mess. You won't even remember your own name when I'll be finished with you, Alyssa."

My body temperature grew hotter after those words left Eric's mouth. My cheeks were certainly red from embarrassment but my mind had forgotten that ridiculous feeling. I couldn't wait for Eric's return even if that seemed perverted.

Eric pressed his lips against mine as one of his hands made its way on my neck, pulling me closer to him. He was giving me something I could wait for. It was like a silent promise that he would give me more. Knowing the vampire, he would certainly make me enjoy my time with him.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Sorry to break up your little moment." Pam's voice was heard and Eric's lips left mine. "But you have to deal with that piece of shit Eric. I don't want to see his face again in the bar."

"I'll be right there." He answered, briefly turning his head towards the door and then back to me. "I'll be back quickly."

With that, I watched him leaving while I just smiled. Even if a part of me was unnecessary worried for the vampire, I felt truly happy. Eric was right, it was over. We could finally have a quiet life without any mess. That was fantastic.

I made my way back in the bar, only to see Sookie standing and ready to leave. She looked just so furious that it would almost be very funny.

"By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present. So don't even think about following me home." The fairy firmly said. I understood her reaction but that also meant Godric wasn't invited in her house anymore. I didn't like that because I felt safer knowing that at least the ancient vampire could get inside her house just in case something happened. "Are you coming home with me, Alyssa?" She pleaded me with her eyes, it was like she needed me. After all, her relationship with Bill was nearly completely ruined after the whole mess with Russell. Sookie told me about it today while we were together but we didn't really have a serious conversation about the vampire. She didn't even know who Bill truly was.

I shook my head. I should be there for her because she probably needed true comfort away from vampires but my choice was made. I would stay at Fangtasia with Pam and Godric, waiting patiently for Eric's return.

"No, I'll stay here a little bit longer. I'll come back tomorrow I think. Is this okay with you?"

Even if she didn't agree, I would stay there. That was a little bit bitchy considering the situation.

"No problem. Just be careful around them."

* * *

><p>Godric and I were staying in Eric's office, just sitting there, talking like two friends. It was honestly great to finally have a conversation with the vampire without being afraid of the future. Both of us were relieved, it was so evident. Godric was relaxed even if I could still see a hint of worry in his eyes. I guessed it had to do with the fact that Russell was not dead but only buried in cement. Yet the ancient vampire could have commanded his child to kill the three thousand years old vampire, if he was that worried, he should have done it. Perhaps he reckoned it was not that dangerous to leave him alive. <em>That was the only explanation but if that was true, why was he worried? <em>That was a mystery but for the first time I would not ask any question. If another horrible thing was going to happen, I didn't want to know it, at least for now.

Anyway, now that the whole mess with Russell was over, perhaps we could make some research on elementals. I wanted to find the three others. I wanted to meet them, to know what we could do together. It would be just so amazing to finally meet someone like me. I would feel less like a freak. I smiled at that thought, it was going to be great. I was excited.

Suddenly, Godric stood up and my eyes went on him. _Why did I get the impression that something was wrong with Eric?_ Perhaps because there was an indescribable look of fear on the ancient vampire's face.

"Godric, what's..." I didn't even have time to finish my sentence. My friend had already left with his vampire speed, leaving me wondering what the hell was happening. It must have had something to do with Eric, otherwise Godric would have never ever left so quickly without telling me what was happening. It only made me worried sick.

_Was Eric safe? What was happening to him? Was it Russell? Was it Bill?_ I was left in the dark, only Godric knew.

No, not only Eric's maker knew. Pam surely knew what was happening. I didn't waste any second and ran out of the room I was staying in. I found Pam in the bar.

"Why did Godric leave? Is it because of Eric?"

"It is but Godric will take care of it. That's why he left." Pam replied calmly.

_If Eric was in danger, how could she be so calm? _I meant, I trusted Godric with my life and surely he knew what to do but we were talking about Eric. He was Pam's maker and he was the one I loved.

"But what about-"

"-Oh please don't say anything. Eric will be fine with Godric's help. Now go back inside his office."

I stared at Pam, dumbfounded. She didn't have to be that mean towards me. I guessed she just didn't want to listen to my questions, I annoyed her.

I wasn't going to insist. If she said her maker would be fine, I had to believe her. She would not lie to me. So I did as I was told and found myself back in Eric's office, all alone.

The minutes passed slowly and all of a sudden, I heard a loud crashing sound coming from the bar. _What was that?_ My common sense was telling me to stay inside the office, that it was dangerous but something was wrong there. I needed to know what was happening. Perhaps Godric was back with a wounded Eric.

I made my way in the bar but that was not Godric, nor was it Eric. There was someone there, using a silver chain on Pam. The vampire had the chain around her throat while the man behind her was dragging her somewhere he could tie her up. I noticed that there was a stake in one of his pocked. _Who was that man?_ He was going to kill Pam if I didn't do anything but what a girl like me could do to stop that man, who looked almost like a bodyguard? Well, I was an elemental but I could not even think about using my power because Pam was in the way. So I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed a chair, running towards that mysterious guy and hit him with all my strength.

The man fell on the floor and I immediately tried to reach Pam, hoping to release her from silver. I was not quick enough because the man was already on his feet and grabbed my wrist. He raised his free hand and his fist made contact with my cheek bone. That gesture made me fly across the room and I hit the wall. Before I could truly grasp what was happening, the man had his hands around my throat. He was going to suffocate me with his hands or just break my neck. His grip was strong and I was already starting to feel the lack of oxygen in my body.

I was not going to die, I didn't want to.

However, I was all alone. Pam could not help me. Godric was gone to save his progeny and who knew when he would be back, if everything went well.

I struggled against my aggressor's grip using my hands on his face, on his arms too. He didn't move a inch as if I was not even touching him. _What was I supposed to do?_ Fighting him seemed useless, I was not strong enough. I was, as Russell had said, a weak elemental.

Just when that thought crossed my mind, a sudden wave of heat passed through me. It made its way inside my hands and when I touched the man's face again, he screamed in agony and let got of my throat immediately. I fell on my back leaning against the wall to catch my breath. The man had my handprints on his face and he seemed in a lot of pain. Yet, he had proved to be a strong man and that meant he could soon forget about his suffering and attack me again.

I needed Pam's help.

Gathering all my strength, I stood up and rushed to help Pam. Once the chains were taken from her, she attacked the man, killing him with one swift move, snapping his neck. I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground. To my surprise, I sighed in relief. I was not particularly happy to see the female vampire killing someone in front of me but that guy had attacked us, nearly killed us. I didn't believe he deserved to die but at least he would not harm us again.

That left me with questions. _Who was he? Why did he attack us?_ Clearly he was not a werewolf otherwise he would have attacked us in his wolf form. _Could he be a mere human? _No matter who he was, I couldn't understand what happened. I was shocked. I was brought back to reality by a sudden pain on my cheek, where the man had punched me. I was going to have a bruise there, now it just hurt.

I looked at Pam as I sat on a chair. At least, she was alright and the wounds made by silver were already starting to disappear.

"Who was he?" I asked, my voice betraying my current state.

"Ruben, one of Eric's assassin." Pam answered as calmly as possible, while she stared at the dead body.

Her answer was rather surprised. I didn't know Eric had some assassins in his employee. It was quite disturbing to be honest but I should just forget about that. Eric was a complicated vampire and I didn't want to know why he needed assassins. It was not my business.

"Why did he attack you? Surely Eric didn't send him to do so."

Something strange was happening tonight. I couldn't help but feel deep inside of me that Bill Compton had something to do with that mess. After all, Russell couldn't have escaped because of his weakened state and because of silver and everything. So there was only one explanation, Bill had done something but what?

"I don't know but surely Eric won't be happy with this shit. Ruben didn't only try to kill me, he could have ended your life too. My maker is so fond of you that he would have never forgiven me if something had happened to you while you were under my watch."

"Well, I'm fine. Eric won't be angry." I replied as Pam came in front of me.

" You might be fine but your pretty face is damaged. He won't like that."

I laughed but it hurt when I did so. My little bruise would give Eric an opportunity to give me his blood again and strengthen our bond again. It wasn't that terrible.

"He'll heal me. It's nothing but a bruise." I was surprised by myself. I felt like I didn't care about the pain I was feeling. I guessed it was because of the adrenaline and all the feelings that were boiling inside of me. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Pam and I were both safe and sound.

The front door of Fangtasia opened suddenly. Immediately, Pam turned around, ready to attack whoever was there but soon, she relaxed seeing Godric there. I was relieved too but didn't understand why he was alone. _Where was Eric? Why wasn't he there with his maker? Was something wrong with him?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Where do you think Eric is? You surely know that answer.<em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, OptimisticLivvy and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. Now, I hope I'll get more reviews for this new chapter because honestly, the lack of review doesn't make me want to write. I know I might sound bitchy but I feel like no one's reading the story and I'm wondering if I should just stop writing._

_Anyway, don't forget to write me a comment. It's important if you want the next chapter. Review please?  
><em>


	58. Chapter 57

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 57 :<span>

There was another strange thing about Godric. Not only was he alone, but he had cement on his clothes. I was confused. _Wasn't Russell supposed to be the one buried in cement? Why did Godric have it on his clothes? What about Eric?_ Godric was there alone and he didn't seem terribly worried so I guessed it meant the one thousand years older vampire was alright. It still didn't explain his absence.

_Pam and I had been in danger, he had felt us so why wasn't he there? What happened when he buried Russell?_ Godric had left so quickly and now that he was back, I had still many questions.

"What happened?" The ancient vampire asked us as his eyes went between Pam, the dead man and I. I believed it was quite evident. There was a dead man laying on the ground, I was hurt and everyone could faintly see wounds on Pam's skin.

"Ruben tried to kill us. I don't know why." Pam answered calmly.

I wondered how she could be so serene. I guessed she had a lot of practice when it came to dealing with assassin and murders. I was not like her, I was still shocked. Once again I had witnessed a murder and that was not something I could get used to. Once again I had also been attacked and someone nearly killed me. I just wished I could avoid that kind of trouble.

"That was Bill Compton's doing." Godric said as he came closer to me, so that in the end he was standing in front of me.

His right hand touched my surely swollen face. I flinched when it made contact my my skin. It was a little painful. That man had definitely hit me with his entire strength and he was very strong so it wasn't surprising to be hurt.

"He hurt you." My friend stated.

I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Now, I just wondered what Godric meant by "Bill's doing". I wouldn't be surprised if he had sent Eric's assassin for us._ How did he do that?_ _Surely Eric chose his assassins because they were rather trustworthy, why did one of them betrayed him?_ It didn't make any sense and that still didn't answer my main question. _Where was Eric?_

"Where's Eric?" I dared to ask, a part of me still scared of the answer.

Godric sighed. _What did that mean?_

"Is there a problem with Eric?" My heart skipped a beat just imagining Eric hurt.

"He's fine but he had to take care of something."

_Why was Godric being so enigmatic?_ My instinct told me he was hiding something, which was not reassuring. The ancient vampire was always answering my questions but that time, he didn't. Something was happening and Godric didn't want me to know about that. The question was why. _If Eric was fine, what else did he have to do?_ Perhaps it had something to do with Bill because clearly he had tried to kill Pam and I using Eric's assassin. I was secretly hoping that the one thousand years old vampire would teach Bill a lesson. He needed to pay for everything he had done.

" What did Compton do?" Pam questioned, catching Godric's attention.

" He pushed Eric in cement. I had to get him out of it. I guess he also pretended to be Eric and ordered Ruben to kill the two of us."

_How could he have done something like that?_ It was inhuman and cruel. He hated Eric, I got it but trying to kill him was just so horrible._ What would he even get if Eric died?_ It wasn't like Bill was interested in my power like other vampires were, it wasn't like he had suddenly an interest in Fangtasia. However, there was still one possible reason for Bill's behavior, Sookie. Either he had done it to protect her from whatever threat he imagined Eric and everyone else was, or he was jealous and afraid of what Sookie might feel for the one thousand years old vampire or what Eric felt for Sookie. There was just one thing Bill didn't know, Eric loved me not Sookie. Bill had nothing to fear on that point except if Sookie liked Eric but honestly, she had had enough of vampires and she respected me and my relationship with the vampire even if she didn't approve it.

Perhaps Bill was also afraid of the fact that Eric knew about his secret. However, what Bill didn't know was that he had already lost Sookie. She would never forgive for what he had done and if she ever learned about who he was, she would be angrier.

"Tell me Eric is going to kill Compton." Pam said and I chuckled. We shared the same opinion on the vampire. The world would be so much better without him.

However, Godric's expression told me that it was not Eric's plan. Deep inside of me, I even believed I knew where Eric was and what he was doing. If his plan was not to get rid of Compton, he must have gone to Sookie's. He was certainly going to warn her about Bill, which was rather a good thing. The telepath needed to finally realize who she loved.

Yet, something bothered me.

It was very nice of Eric to warn Sookie but he decided to do that instead of coming there to rescue Pam and I. It made me feel like he chose Sookie over us, over me. Of course, he could sense that I was alright, that I had dealt with the issue but he couldn't know what exactly happened. He didn't know that I was shocked and a little bit hurt. He should have come back there to make sure that I was alright, that his progeny was fine. Instead of doing that, he went to Sookie's. That was not logical. He told me he loved me but if he did, he should have been there. Godric could have gone to the fairy's to tell her about Bill. If there was one vampire who could make Sookie change her mind on those dead people, it was certainly Godric. She would even believe him easily because he had no reason to lie to her.

"He's gone to Sookie's right?" I whispered bitterly, not expecting an answer. It was so evident that I was right.

Oh yes, that was a ridiculous behavior considering the situation. He loved me, he had to make a difficult choice but he knew that Godric would make sure I was fine. No one could help Sookie, she was alone against Compton. However, that didn't mean I couldn't feel bad about the whole thing. It was a very small betrayal for me. I was overreacting but I guessed it was because I was fed up with everything. I was at the end of my tether.

Godric's eyes fell on me and I noticed his gentle look. I would rather say he pitied me. It was sad because even my closest friend believed I deserved pity. I hated that, it made me feel useless. It was like someone could easily take my place or I should say get Eric's attention.

_Oh come on, Alyssa you're being ridiculous_, I thought to myself. I was going crazy but why that didn't stop tears from forming in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry because that was childish and stupid. At least, I would not cry in front of Godric and Pam. I just needed to be alone now but my close friend seemed to know that something was definitely wrong with me.

He could sense it, he could see it in my eyes. He would surely not leave my side until his progeny was back. _Did I want Eric to be back there with me?_ I guessed a part of me did but another one felt so bad about the situation that I did not want to have him around me. I loved him, I truly did but with what he was doing, with what happened, it was just too much for me. I could not take it anymore. I was not strong enough. I needed time to think about everything. Of course, my feelings and my desire to be with the vampire would not change but perhaps I should just try to spend a few day all alone.

"I-I'm going to get some sleep in Eric's office." I said, hoping to get away from the two vampires. There was no other solution for me. Leaving Fangtasia was out of the question because I had nowhere to go. Going to Sookie's was honestly not an option. I could go to Eric's house but one of the two vampires would have to take me there, I didn't want to bother them. They had to take care of that dead assassin after all.

"Let me heal you before, Alyssa." Godric grabbed my hand, stopping me before I even had the chance to make my way toward his child's office.

That was very nice of him and I shouldn't refuse his proposal because my face was painful. However, I could care less about the physical pain I was experiencing. I didn't care about it, it was bearable. I could even heal later with Eric's help. I wanted Eric to be the one who gave me his blood. Strangely too, I wanted him to see that he wasn't there for me when I needed him to. My bruised face was a good proof.

_Okay, that was low._ It was like I wanted to make him feel guilty. Well, I couldn't deny that I wanted to do that. He deserved it a little bit because he should have been there instead of going to Sookie's and sending his maker to make sure I was fine.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm tired, I just want to sleep. I'll have your blood later."

I was a terrible liar and even if the vampire and I didn't share a bond, he could have easily read me like an open book. I might have been tired but not enough to be so eager to sleep, the vampire knew it.

"Don't be so stubborn Alyssa." Godric tried to reason with me, which was pointless. "You're hurt, you need my blood."

"I'm fine, really. I just need to sleep now."

I was begging him with my eyes.

As if he finally understood my needs, Godric let go of my hand. I walked away, finding myself in Eric's office. I sat on the couch with my hands on my lap as I stated absentmindedly at the door. So I was going to wait for Eric to walk in now with a heavy silence, trying not to fall apart.

At least, I was alone.

_What was Eric doing at the fairy's? When was he coming back? Why hadn't he run to me when I needed him the most? _

I remembered when he told me he loved me, it meant the world to me. Now, I was just playing that memory again and again in my mind. I was holding on to the emotions I felt at that moment. I was happy and I knew it was true. Eric would have never lied to me. I saw in his eyes that he was sincere. When we talked before he left, he showed me his love for me. I needed to keep my mind focused on those memories instead of thinking about everything I disliked.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep during the night because the next thing I knew was that someone was forcing me to drink something. When I opened my eyes, I realized what was happening. Eric was back, his wrist against my mouth. He was literally forcing his blood down my throat. Of course I needed to heal but that didn't mean the vampire had the right to do that. He could have woken me up before making me drink his blood.<p>

_Why hadn't he done that?_ The answer was simple. He could sense my feelings, my anger. I would have screamed at him before he got the chance to heal me. He would have been annoyed and that was why he had taken advantage of the fact that I was asleep. _What an asshole._ I was even pretty sure he hoped I would forget about his decision to go to Sookie's while I drank from him. However, I would not forget because I couldn't. I was hurt even if that was ridiculous. I shouldn't doubt Eric, he loved me but I needed to feel like he belonged to me completely. _After all, the vampire kept saying that I was his, that no one could have me, not even his maker so why couldn't it be the same for him? _

It was a possessive attitude, I was being incredibly jealous but I couldn't share Eric with anyone, especially not Sookie. Even if nothing would ever happen between them, I didn't them to be so close as much as I cared about the telepath's safety.

I tried to fight against Eric, trying to push his wrist away from my mouth. I surely had enough of his sweet and delicious blood and I just didn't want to drink too much vampire blood. First I didn't want to become a V-addict. Then, I could not deny that having dreams about Eric was not something I enjoyed. It was great to dream about the vampire but also embarrassing and sometimes my imagination was crazy. I wasn't even thinking about the dreams I still had about Godric . That was more than embarrassing, especially because I was with the one thousand years old vampire. I felt almost guilty for having those dreams about the ancient vampire but it was against my own will and Eric knew it.

I finally succeeded in pushing the vampire's wrist away, or I should rather say that Eric thought I had enough. Clearly, I was healed, there was no pain in my cheek anymore. I felt perfectly fine, as if I had not been attacked.

I immediately stood up and placed myself in front of Eric, glaring at him. The vampire was not smirking at me like I thought he would, he was just staring at me. He didn't seem to care that I was angry with him because his face was expressionless. _What was that supposed to mean? Could it be possible that he was the one furious with me?_ If he was, I was completely lost.

I had done nothing wrong except saving my own skin and Pam's life. _What the hell was wrong with Eric?_

"Where were you while your fucking assassin tried to kill us?" I asked coldly, already knowing the answer. I just wanted to see if Eric was going to tell me the truth, if he was going to find excuses for his attitude.

I waited but the vampire stayed silent. He just didn't need to answer me.

"Why did you do this? Why didn't you come for me when I needed you to?" I paused as I felt my heart starting to pound in my chest. " Why did you choose her over me?"

"I've never ever chosen anyone over you, Alyssa." He answered calmly.

Rage was boiling inside of me. He went to Sookie's instead of coming there. Perhaps he had not truly chosen her over me but he had made a decision that I disliked. I was being such a bitch towards the one thousand years old vampire but I couldn't help myself.

"You could have sent Godric to warn her about Bill. You should have come here. You claim that you love me and yet you're not there when I need you to. How am I supposed to react? What am I supposed to do, Eric?"

"You're overreacting, Alyssa."

He was surely right but that didn't change what he had done. _What if Pam didn't kill that man?_ I would be dead, we would be dead. Of course, at the time Eric was perhaps in cement and Godric was helping him so I shouldn't talk about that. He was not the one to blame for that situation.

"Why did you go there?"

Eric sighed loudly in annoyance. That sound only made me angrier. I glared at him because I felt like he just didn't give a damn about what I was feeling at that very moment. _Why hadn't he thought about me when he made that decision to go to Sookie's?_

"I'm not going to argue with about that."

That was too much for me and before I knew it, my two hands were on fire. Thankfully, Eric was not close enough and I was not aiming my hands at me. In fact, nothing was happening. There was just that fire all around my hands just like that day in Eric's house. I felt the power running through my veins and it actually felt good but a part of me was afraid of losing control, as if I had any control.

"Calm down, Alyssa." Eric ordered but there was nothing I could do. If he wanted me to calm down, then he had to answer me.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you are clearly the one to blame for what's happening right now!"

I should listen to him because as the seconds passed, I felt a burning sensation in my entire body and especially in my hands. I would not be burned by my own power but that didn't mean Eric was not in danger. Even if I was furious, I did not want to cause him any harm, I didn't want to burn him like before.

"Someone needed to warn and I thought it would be better if I was the one to do it. I was still covered in cement and thought she would easily believe me if she saw what Bill had done."

"She would have believed Godric too." I snapped back at him, clenching my fists as the fire intensified.

Eric's face hardened. "Sookie means nothing to me."

_What an hypocrite. _He was lying to himself, I believed him when he said he loved me. However, there was still a part of him which cared about the telepath. It wasn't such a bad thing to be honest but there was a difference between caring for someone and having other feelings.

"Yes she does, even if you might love me, you're still attached to her. You will always have feelings for her and I will never be enough for you." I said and that simple thought made my heart sink in my chest. It wasn't fair towards me.

I watched as Eric took a step forward. _What the hell was he doing?_ He shouldn't come closer because I might hurt him by accident, again. Just when I was about to say something to stop him, I felt a cool hand on my cheek. Surprised, I glanced at my hands and realized that the fire was still there but it was smaller than before. _Was it because of Eric's touch?_

"You are more than enough for me, Alyssa."

I wanted to believe him, I truly did.

"I love you, Alyssa."

I felt a tear running down my cheek. It was fantastic to hear those words, especially when I looked at Eric and saw in his eyes that he was sincere. Yes he truly loved me but there would always be Sookie's shadow in our relationship, more than ever now that Bill was surely out of the picture.

"I never meant to hurt when I went there." He whispered.

I was sure he was telling the truth but unintentionally he had hurt me. I wished I could erase all those negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa."

With those simple words, my fire disappeared and Eric took me in his arms immediately. I cried against his chest and just felt so ridiculous. I couldn't even be angry with him anymore, not after his confessions. The only thing I needed to do was trusting him more. Perhaps it was stupid to believe that Eric would always have feelings for Sookie. Perhaps I just needed to take advantage of what I had now. I shouldn't think about the future.

"If I had known that you would be so hurt by my decision, I would have sent Godric." He said and stroked my back slowly. "Trust me, Alyssa... I'm so glad you're alright."

_How could I hold it against him now that he was so nice?_ I should just live with the fact that he believed I didn't truly need him at the time. He was even apologizing and that meant the world to me because Eric was not the kind of vampire who apologized.

I stopped crying after a few minutes and lifted my head so that I could look at Eric. Everything I needed to know was in those blue eyes. Now that all that mess was over we could finally have time to ourselves, we could be as normal as we could be.

"What happened with Bill? Do you know why he decided to get rid of us?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Enough drama and jealousy for now.

"He claimed he wanted to protect Sookie's secret but secretly I think he just wanted our deaths. Then, I don't believe he wanted your death."

I frowned.

"He believed Pam and Godric would be the only one at the bar. Even if he doesn't like you, you mean a lot to Sookie."

I understood what Eric was implying but that didn't change what happened. The next time I would see Bill, I'd make sure he'd regret it, except if Eric had already taken care of him.

"What did you do with Bill?"

"Nothing, he got his punishment. He has lost the one he loves, perhaps forever. I guess it's the worst thing that could have happened to him." Eric answered, and I could hear in his voice that somehow he imagined being himself in the same position, being the one to lose the one he loved and how hard it was.

I stayed silent. I almost felt bad for Bill, almost. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling but somehow he deserved it. He had done that to himself. He should have never lied to Sookie, he should have never sent an assassin or even tried to bury Eric in cement.

"What about Sookie?" I asked even if my jealousy hadn't disappeared. My friend had done nothing wrong and she certainly didn't deserve my anger nor did she deserve what Bill had done to her.

"She's heartbroken."

I sighed. I couldn't leave her alone in that awful moment. I needed to comfort her as much as I wanted to stay away from her. I needed to take a decision about that. A few minutes passed but I had to do what was best for my friend.

"Perhaps I should go there."

Before Eric could give me, I noticed a change in his eyes, in his attitude. Something seemed wrong.

"I don't think you'll be able to do this." He paused, staring at me. "I can't feel her anymore. Sookie's gone."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. For now, I'm continuing writing under the same title but I will probably write a sequel when something will happen. I can't tell you about it but you'll just hate me.<em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, SomebodyWhoCares, OptimisticLivvy , smilin steph, Kay1104, L and Recovering4life for their reviews. It made me very happy to know that you were reading the story because honestly I was starting to believe that no one was reading it._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I need to know what you think and it keeps me motivated to write and I really need motivation these days. I'm going to have a lot of work for college and I'm a little bit depressed. Anyway, please review!_


	59. Chapter 58

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 58 :<span>

_One Year Later_

Sookie had been gone for a year now. It still felt like yesterday. I remembered perfectly the day or rather night she disappeared. Immediately after Eric's revelation, the vampire and I had gone to her house, trying to find her. It was just impossible to believe that my friend was gone just like that. Yet, she was. We had searched for her, just like Bill. We didn't find anything that night.

However, we didn't stop searching for her. _How was it possible for someone to disappear like that?_ I didn't want to believe Sookie was dead, in fact not even Eric wanted to believe that. It had nothing to do with his feelings for her, of course. I remembered Eric telling me that even if he didn't feel her, that didn't mean she was dead. I was sure he was right. I could not imagine the fairy dead.

Yet, she was gone. There was no explanation for her sudden disappearance but we could only hope she would come back one day. Our researches were at a standstill. We couldn't find Sookie anywhere. We just had to wait now.

I had to say that I missed her. She was my friend and even if I had been jealous of her, I would have never ever wished for her to leave. She was my only female friend and almost human friend. We were very different, she was not very fond of Eric but we were friends. It meant a lot to me and Sookie was important for me.

During that year, Jason decided to sell Sookie's house, which was in my opinion completely ridiculous. Sookie's own brother had lost hope and believed she was dead. I tried to convince him to stop that madness but he didn't listen to me. Of course, he didn't know who I was. I meant, we had met and talked but that was all. He thought it was better to sell the house. That was when Eric decided to buy it. I was surprised by his decision but understood very quickly why he did that.

He was not only buying the house for himself but also for me and for Sookie, when she'll be back. _Why me?_ Simply because Sookie's house could become a safe house for me. The fairy's house didn't belong to a vampire but to me, so no vampire could enter without being invited in, which was good. However, if I was sure about one thing, it was the fact that once Sookie was back, she would get her house back. I wished she would come back soon, wherever she was, she had to know that we were all worried for her and wanted her to come back.

I honestly wished she could have been with me during that year because for the very first time, there was no trouble. That year had been just so perfect, no vampire attack, no supernatural problem. I still could not believe that no one had tried to kidnap me. Of course, I couldn't say that nothing happened during that year because that wouldn't be true. After the whole Russell mess, vampire haters were more presents. They were always near Fangtasia, showing everyone how much they hated vampires. They kept saying that vampires were monsters.

Yes, Russell was a monster but he was only one vampire among the vampires. He was also gone and would never come back. Eric had made sure of that. Those fanatics should just live with the fact that vampires existed. They were not that bad and they were trying to prove it. Nan Flanagan often came to Fangtasia to speak with Eric and Godric. The two vampires were perfect for showing how nice vampires could be, she kept saying. I was sure she was only trying to annoy them because clearly Eric and Godric didn't want to do anything. Wining the public opinion back was not something the two vampires liked to do.

However, they had no choice. _Why?_ Because even if they were older and stronger than any other vampire in Louisiana, nothing was the same anymore there. Sophie-Ann was not Queen anymore, she was dead. I didn't understand how she died but the only thing I knew was that now Bill Compton was King Of Louisiana. When I learned about Sophie-Ann's death, I couldn't deny the fact that I was sad. She had always been nice towards me, she was eccentric but I didn't believe she deserved to die. After all, she was one of the only vampires who knew about me and could care less about owning me. _Why did she have to die? Why did Bill become King while he was younger than Godric for example?_

I hated that, I hated Bill because now Eric had no choice but to follow Bill's orders. The new King even enjoyed that situation, he was for the first time in his life more powerful than Eric and Godric. He took advantage of his new power and treated Eric like he was nothing, using him for everything.

That was until something changed.

I had also changed during that year. Thanks to the two vampires and all the time we spent alone, I had now my power under my entire control. My fire was obeying me completely. It was a very strange sensation but it felt so good. I felt like I was now who I was supposed to be, like I had waited all my life to be that way. Now, I could finally take care of myself. I didn't need a vampire's protection all the time, which was good. Of course, that didn't mean Godric or Eric weren't worried for me but they trusted me more. I was a strong elemental, a powerful salamander.

Now that I could control my fire, Bill was nicer with Eric, well as nice as he could be. He was just more polite, I would say. Now that I was stronger than before, I could do whatever I wanted.

Anyway, during that year the vampires I worked on my power but that was not the only thing we did. We made researches on elementals. To be completely honest, we had not progressed a lot. We had nearly found another elemental, the water elemental, but he flew away before we got the chance to even see him. It was like he was running away from us, as if he was afraid of us. I couldn't understand why he was trying to avoid meeting us or rather anyone. _How could he be scared of us if he didn't know who we were? How was it even possible for him to know we were searching for him? How could he know that we were close to find him? Why was he so protective?_ I didn't know but I hated that. I only wanted to meet him and ask him questions. _Why did he have to fly away? _Perhaps one day we could finally approach him and talk with him. It couldn't be that hard. It was not like he had something to fear.

I sighed when I thought about that. It was just not fair but life wasn't fair otherwise many things would change. At least, my relationships with the two vampires were still the same. Well, that was not entirely true.

Eric and I were closer than ever. My feelings had not changed during that year, I loved him and now I was sure he loved me. There was no point denying the evidence. As much as it still surprised me everyday, the one thousand vampire had chosen me. Of course, he was not showing his love for me at everyone but when we were together, he proved me that he loved me. I liked that very much. That was why I was trying to let him bite me when he wanted to.

It was still hard for me, even after one year, to let him drink my blood. It was pleasurable, I wasn't going to deny it but I could not forget the three time a vampire bit me against my will. Those memories were still painful but I was trying to do my best to for the vampire I loved. It was not like I could prevent Eric from biting me when we made love. It was a natural thing for Eric to bite me, I would never blame him for being himself. Plus, I didn't have any bite marks because of the vampire's blood. Our blood bond was surely now extremely strong because of the amount I had drunk during that year. I was not a V-addict, I didn't drink so much blood but occasionally I drank Eric's blood. Perhaps that was why I felt so close to Eric. _Could the blood bring us closer?_ I wouldn't be surprised.

However, Eric was not the only vampire I knew. Godric and I's relationship was not the same than before. It was strange for me. We were still friends but while I got closer to his progeny, it felt like I was losing Godric at the same time. Losing was not the right word but our relationship was a little bit strained. I didn't truly understand why but I had an idea. It must have something to do with the fact that Eric and I were together. The eldest vampire was happy for us but surely a part of him was still bothered by the fact I had chosen his child.

It killed me inside to know that my closest friend was somehow sad because of me. Yet, we still spent time together, we still laughed and everything but it was different. Perhaps it was also my imagination. I meant that there was a chance that Godric was only trying to give Eric and I some space. I couldn't be sure but I should talk with the vampire to get an answer.

That would have to wait because Godric was not there. I was currently at Eric's house, with the vampire while Godric was at Fangtasia with Pam, doing whatever Nan Flanagan wanted him to.

The one thousand years old decided to stay there with me, we were just enjoying each others company. My head was resting on his lap while he was sitting on the couch and while I was laying there.

"Can you imagine if we could get rid of Bill or even Nan? Wouldn't it be wonderful?" I said absentmindedly. It would be just so wonderful if those two vampires disappeared from our lives. "I could even do it when I'm thinking about it. No one would ever know about it."

Eric laughed and looked down at me. Surely he found that idea appealing because I knew how much he disliked those two vampires. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already thought killing them.

"As much as I like that idea, you and I both know that you will not be able to kill someone in cold blood. You're too human for that."

He was right but that didn't prevent me from dreaming that an accident could happen to one of those vampires. _Why couldn't one of those vampire haters or rather fanatics do something against Bill? _I had to admit that it was cruel to say that but surely Bill would take advantage of the first chance to do something against us. I was sure Bill wouldn't mind if something happened to Godric, Eric or even I.

"I know." I said and sat up on the couch. Not wasting a minute, I moved so that I was sitting on the vampire's lap. I was now straddling him. "Let's not think about Bill or anyone else. Tonight we're alone." I smiled at Eric, watching him as his eyes darkened. He had turned me into a monster but it was not that bad I guessed.

"Indeed we are alone." He placed his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to him. "What do you have in your mind, Alyssa?"

"You will know it soon enough."

Just when I was about to kiss the vampire, I noticed a change in his attitude. He tensed and that was not something I was used to see those days. My first thought was about Godric. _Was something happening to the older vampire?_

"Eric? What is it?" My worry was evident in my voice. I just didn't want to believe that our rather peaceful lives were going to be disturbed, again. "Is it Godric? Or Pam?"

"No... No they are both alright. It's just... She's back. Sookie's back. I can feel her." Eric simply said as he stared at me, dumbfounded.

My mouth opened. _Sookie was back, could it be possible?_ I had been thinking about her a lot lately but now that Eric was saying she was back, I just didn't know how I should react.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. Oh God, my friend was definitely back.

"We need to go to her house!" I said, excitement evident in my voice.

* * *

><p>The flight to Sookie's house seemed to take hours while it should have only felt like a few minutes. I was just too excited to see her again. I meant she had been gone for one year and now that she was back, it was just so strange but fantastic at the same time.<p>

A part of me was also anxious about seeing the telepath again. It had been so long. _Would she still be the same? Would she think that I was still myself?_ That was stupid. Of course, I was still the same. A year had not changed me even if I was stronger than before.

"Calm down, Alyssa. I hate sensing your feelings when you are so worried."

Poor Eric, it must be terrible to sense my feelings at that very moment.

I took a deep breath when we landed near Sookie's house. It was going to be alright. As we started to make our way towards the house, I couldn't help myself and grabbed Eric's hand in my own. I was pretty sure that if he was human, I would have hurt him.

When we arrived in front of the house, Sookie was there but she was not alone. King Bill was there too, as much as I disliked it. I was not the only one annoyed by his presence. Eric shared my opinion and judging by Sookie's attitude, she didn't want him to be there either. She seemed to still hate him for what he did, even if it was one year ago.

"Oh God, Sookie. You're really back." I nearly screamed in joy. She looked good as if she had never left. _What happened to her during that year? Where was she? Why didn't she say anything before her departure?_

"We knew you were not dead." Eric added and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Sookie and Bill stared at us or I should rather say that Bill glared at us. That asshole didn't want us to be there, he wanted to keep the fairy to himself.

"Leave Eric. You are not welcomed here."

"We never lost hope." Eric said, completely ignoring the new monarch.

What he was saying was absolutely true. Both of us believed that Sookie would come back one day. Even if we had stopped our researches, that didn't mean it was completely over.

"You are needed at Fantasia. Leave, Eric." Bill ordered and that was too much for me.

That vampire had no right to be such an asshole.

"Eric won't leave until I decide to go home with him, Bill." I glared back at Bill. I still had an advantage on the vampire, he was vulnerable when it came to fire. Even if he knew I surely could not get rid of him, that didn't mean hurting was out of the question. _Who would even blame a poor human for defending herself against a vampire? _

As a warning, I created a small flame in my free hand. Sookie stared at me, her eyes wide open.

"Alyssa, it's alright. I'm leaving."

I frowned. Eric wasn't supposed to follow Bill's orders when I was in control. Bill was afraid of me, it was written in his eyes. _Why wasn't Eric staying there with us?_ It didn't make any sense.

"You don't have to." I said, the fire disappearing.

" I know but it's better that way." The vampire let go of my hand. "Do you want to stay there tonight?"

"I'll call you to let you know." I replied and he nodded, leaving a few seconds later. I was safe at Sookie's house because it was now technically mine even if Eric bought it. "I think you should leave too, Bill except if Sookie wants you here."

Bill turned to Sookie, surely pleading her with his eyes. I was convinced that Sookie would ask him to go away. Her eyes showed only one thing : hurt. It was like Bill broke her heart yesterday. She had not forgotten and she had clearly not forgiven him. That was good, he deserved to suffer for a little bit more time.

"I think it's best if you leave Bill. I'm glad that you are fine but to me it's like you broke my heart one hour ago. I need time."

"I understand." With that, King Bill left after shooting me a death glare.

Once he was gone, I didn't waste time and ran to Sookie, throwing my arms around her. Her presence there was definitely real. We stopped hugging after a few minutes and Sookie invited me in.

"It's so good to see you're back. How are you? Where were you?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

Sookie started to tell me about her time in fairyland how strange it was. Apparently, she thought she had only been gone for one hour. I could only imagine what was going on in her head. However, now she was back and that was the only thing that mattered. It seemed like things were getting back to the way they were before, even if nothing was the same anymore.

"Jason sold my house to some company. I can't believe he did it. I need to get it back."

I smiled at her, knowing that in fact it was Eric's doing. She would be so surprised when I'll tell her about it.

"Don't worry about that. Eric bought your house."

Shock was written on her face and I let out a small laugh. Eric was definitely not that bad and I would even say that he had changed during that year. He was more opened when we were together at least. In front of the others, he was still his old self. I could care less as long as he was different when he was with me.

"Why did he buy my house?"

"Because we knew you'd come back one day. Even if Eric could feel you, he was sure you were still alive and I knew deep inside of me that you were not dead. He also bought your house so that I could stay here and no vampire could enter, it's still a human house technically."

Sookie stared at me, still dumbfounded. What Eric did was very generous and she surely didn't expect that from the one thousand years old vampire.

"I will talk to Eric so you'll have your house back."

"Thank you." She smiled at me. " So what happened when I was gone? You're still with Eric?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's great, I'm very happy. I can control my power now. I'm not the weak elemental I was before."

I was confident now. I was completely controlling my fire and there was now way I could hurt someone I loved unintentionally, just like I could set fire to random things. I was so proud of myself.

"I've seen it when Bill was there." At the mention of the King's name, I could see the hurt coming back in her eyes. "By the way, why is Eric obeying Bill's order?"

"Bill is now King of Louisiana because Sophie-Ann is dead. Eric is now under Bill's orders but he fears my power so I can intervene whenever he's too annoying."

Sookie's mouth opened. "Things have definitely changed." The telepath stated. "I'm glad to be back. It feels good to be home."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know you're probably disappointed that I decided to write about season 4 immediately. You were probably expecting my own plot during one year but I'm sorry I couldn't. I have already planned something with season 4 and I just couldn't write more between the two seasons. I tried to but it was just terrible. So I hope you won't be too disappointed. Just so you know, I will try to write some flashbacks so that you will understand why things are the way they are.<em>

_Now, to answer a Guest's review : I will stop following the show at some point. I have planned a great thing in about 8 chapters I think. I will follow for the show at the beginning but then I will use my own idea. You'll just have to be patient. Hopefully, you'll like it and won't hate me for what's going to happen._

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, Shiloh, a Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, smilin steph and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I love to read them. So please, review?_


	60. Chapter 59

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 59 :<span>

My time with Sookie had been great. It was good to have a female friend to talk with. It was also fantastic to have Sookie back. She was the same as before and it was certainly because she had been gone for one hour, at least for her. I still couldn't understand how it was possible. W_as fairyland that different from our world? How could time be different there?_ It was a huge mystery but I didn't care. Now, Sookie was back and that was the only thing that truly mattered. Surely we could now have a lot of time to spend together. Our lives were going to be as normal as possible.

The telepath and I had planned to spend the next evening together. Sookie agreed to spend some time with me at Fangtasia. She only agreed to do that because she wanted to talk with Eric about her house as soon as possible. I promised her that I would talk to the vampire tonight so that she wouldn't have to be worried for her house. However, she still wanted to be the one to claim her house back. Deep inside of her, I believed it was bothering her.

She felt like Eric owned a part of her and hated that. She didn't have to tell me she was feeling that way because it was just written on her face. I could understand why she was feeling that way but she wasn't making any sense. Eric's purpose was not to own Sookie, I would say that he didn't even care about her anymore, at least romantically. The vampire would always have a soft spot for my friend but he surely would only see her as a friend, as my friend.

"You look happy, Alyssa." Godric's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Apparently, he was going to be the one taking me home tonight.

I thought Eric would come for me but he was probably busy with Nan Flanagan. It was alright with me because that meant I could spend time with the two thousand years old vampire. It was chance for me to be alone with Godric. That gave me the opportunity to speak with him about our strained relationship. I had been thinking about it for a few weeks and now was just the right time to do so. After all, it was better to have that conversation now because I was alone with the vampire. I couldn't imagine myself talking with Godric about our friendship with his progeny around.

"That's because my friend is back. It feels like everything is finally going to be perfect." I answered as I made my way towards the vampire who was standing in the middle of Sookie's yard. He was waiting for me. "Well, perfect is probably not the right choice of words but it's great that she's back."

Godric smiled at me. I believed he was also glad that the telepath was back. He knew how much I enjoyed spending time with Sookie. Plus, he also liked Sookie as a person. She went to the Fellowship of the Sun to find him more than a year ago without even knowing him. Perhaps the vampire felt like he owed her something.

"Why are you not staying there tonight?" Godric asked and eyed me suspiciously I would say.

"Well, Sookie is going to spend some time with her brother, I don't want to bother her and since she's coming to Fangtasia tomorrow, it's alright. Anyway, do you think we can take a walk before flying away?"

The ancient vampire raised his eyebrows at me. "Is there something wrong, Alyssa?"

_Always worried for nothing_, I thought to myself. I didn't believe Godric was aware of my feelings when it came to our relationship. We still shared a very strong blood bond but it was different than before.

"Not really. I'll explain everything to you." I started to walk away from Sookie's house and in a flash the older vampire was beside me.

_Now, how was I going to tell him about my feelings?_ It just seemed unrealistic to have that kind of conversation with him. It was even extremely stupid because I was surely overreacting. Our friendship was not that strained, many people would love to have the same relationship as ours. I was probably just too idiotic to realize that what we had was amazing. I just hoped the vampire was not going to laugh at me because of my stupidity.

"So I've been thinking about it lately and... It seems like nothing is the same anymore between us. Don't get me wrong. We are still close but it's not like before, like when we were in Dallas or when I was not with Eric."

The ancient vampire was surprised and I knew I was being ridiculous. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Alyssa..." He said in a sigh. I was annoying him. "Do you truly believe that we could be as close as before?"

I didn't know how to take that question. _Was is supposed to make me understand that I had destroyed our friendship when I chose Eric over him?_ I felt a sudden wave of guilt passing through me. I was egoistic. I should have known the vampire would give me that kind of answer. Godric was a strong and calm vampire but he was not insensitive. I had hurt his feelings, I had hurt him when I made that decision. I was an awful friend when I thought about it. I completely deserved what was happening. I could not expect Godric and I to be the same as before, especially after one year with his progeny. The ancient vampire had to deal with Eric and I when we were together, he heard us when we were together and honestly, it must have been very difficult for him. I wasn't saying that Godric still harbored feelings for me, I didn't believe that he still loved me because one year had passed. However, that didn't mean he had forgotten about the pain I caused him when I somehow rejected him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about that. It was foolish." I whispered and stared at the ground. I was sad, not only for me but for Godric too.

"You're mistaken, Alyssa." The ancient vampire said and grabbed my hand, stopping me in the process.

_How could I be mistaken when it was evident that I had cause all that tension between us?_ The right choice should have been to choose no one, to just forget about my feelings for the two vampires and for Eric. It would have been easier that way but I couldn't have fought against my emotions because I had been too weak.

"Look at me, Alyssa." Godric gently ordered.

I was not sure I could look at him without breaking down. _Wasn't I pathetic? _He was just being honest with me and he was even doing that nicely. Someone else would have been meaner. Someone else would have given me the treatment I deserved. I should have had that conversation with the ancient vampire sooner too. It would have cleared our relationship up.

I had to pluck up courage and looked up at the ancient vampire. His stare was sympathetic and I was suddenly back to when we were in Dallas, when Godric used to look at me as if I was a true friend.

"If I'm not always with you, if we are not as close as before, it's not because of you. No one is to blame. You know, vampires are possessive and my Child is strongly attached to you and if I was too close to you, he would just get too much jealous." The vampire smiled at me. " It would just impossible to live with him." He joked and it felt good to hear his laugh.

I guessed I was just overreacting. When I thought about what Godric was saying, it made sense. Eric was very possessive when it came to me. He didn't like it when men were around me, or even when I was at Fangtasia and when vampires tried to just talk with me. I remembered one night when a vampire brought me a drink, Eric glared at him and I swore he would have killed him if Godric hadn't given him a disapproving look. It was a very funny sight. What was bloody stupid about the situation was the fact that the one thousand year old vampire trusted me but he was just overprotective because I was his.

However, when it came to his maker, Eric should be more comprehensive. I meant that he should just accept the fact that I was friend with Godric. He should accept the fact that I wanted and needed to spend time with the ancient vampire. Of course, Godric and I shared a very strong relationship but it was not like something romantic could happen. I had made my choice, the older vampire had probably forgotten about the feelings he had for me.

"Eric should just know he has nothing to fear. We're friends... We can't just stop seeing each other or being close. I miss being with you, I miss the time we spent in Dallas. I should have just realized and said it sooner." I paused and watched Godric's face closely. "Do you think we can change that?"

"Of course Alyssa but-"

"- But I will have to deal with Eric. It won't be difficult to convince him." I interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

The oldest vampire cared too much about his progeny to hurt him and if I was the one to talk with Eric it would be easier. I even wondered why Eric hadn't even thought about it. He loved his maker too much to just cause him any pain.

"Oh I know you have him wrapped around your finger." A smirk appeared on the vampire's face. He was teasing me because Eric was not the kind of vampire who acted like a lovesick teenager. As much as he loved me, he was still the same than before. He hadn't become weak by loving me.

"Don't say that. If it was true, then Eric would have agreed to go to my sister's wedding with me, instead he asked Alcide to be my bodyguard."

During that year, my sister got married and of course, I was invited. I wanted Eric to be there with me because he was the one I loved but he was not very fond of that idea. I tried to convince him but he was stubborn as a mule and instead of going there with me, he asked for Alcide's help. So during daylight the werewolf was my bodyguard at the wedding. Of course, since it took place in Texas which was a dangerous place for me, Eric and Godric came with us but they stayed away from the celebration. They were watching us from a distance during the night. It was awful to me because I knew they were close to me. I wished my parents could have met Eric and Godric. My sister would have also been so happy to meet a vampire, even if it was her wedding. However that didn't happen, she met a werewolf instead and believed he was my boyfriend, which was ridiculous. The only good thing about that situation was the fact that I got the chance to know Alcide better.

"Don't you think your parents would have freaked out to see their little girl with a vampire or rather two vampires at the wedding of their other daughter? We both made the right decision."

Perhaps Godric was right because even if my parents were very tolerant when it came to vampires and supernatural creatures, that didn't mean they would have liked meeting vampires. They didn't even know I was an elemental, my sister's wedding was not the right time to tell them exactly what kind of freak I was.

"You're right. Anyway, we should probably head back home. It's getting late. Where's Eric by the way?"

"My child is doing some tv spot for the AVL since Pam was not very cooperative. He's enchanted as you can imagine." Godric answered while he took me in his arms, ready to fly away in the direction of his progeny's house.

Oh yes, I could definitely imagine Eric's enchantment. He absolutely hated doing things for the AVL, for Nan Flanagan. I was not even sure using Eric would work for their business.

"Is he staying at Fangtasia tonight?" I asked as Godric started to fly.

The air was cool tonight, it was still lovely to be able to fly with the vampire. I considered myself lucky to be able to be so close to the stars while being human or rather while being an elemental. I honestly would have love to get the gift to fly but I guessed elementals couldn't do that. Instead, I could control fire which was great and rather fun now that my power was completely under my control.

"I honestly don't know." Godric answered.

It wasn't unusual for Eric to stay at Fangtasia when he had things to do for the authority or when his sheriff's duties needed him to stay at the bar. I was used to stay at his house alone or even only with Godric. However, I usually slept when Eric was gone. Living with vampires was exhausting. I wasn't sleeping like I should and staying awake every nights while being also awake during daylight was hard. Yet, I was not complaining. I chose this path and I didn't regret it. Being with Godric and Eric was amazing.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

Last night, Eric came back home but I was too tired to do anything. I didn't think we even had the opportunity to talk about Sookie and the fact that she wanted her house back, nor did we have the opportunity to talk about Godric. These conversations would have to wait until I got the chance to see my dear vampire. Tonight, unfortunately, Eric was not at Fangtasia thanks to our lovely King of Louisiana. Bill had summoned Eric to his house as much as we both disliked it. Thankfully, Eric would be free quickly and would join me at Sookie's house.

The fairy came at Fangtasia tonight, as much as she disliked the place. She thought Eric would be there and was disappointed when I told her he wasn't. She was just so eager to get her house back and I would not blame her for that.

Now, Sookie and I were on our way back to Bon Temps in the telepath's yellow car.

"I can't believe that Eric built some kind of secret place for him in my house. Why did he do this?"

I laughed even if I knew I shouldn't have. Sookie was referring to the small basement Eric decided to have in Sookie's house. Sure it was probably not the best thing to do but the vampire needed the house to be his. He needed somewhere to stay if someone tried to attack me.

"It's because of me. A human's house is safe since no vampire can enter if he's not invited. Eric thought that if someone was after me and if I couldn't stay at his house, I would stay there and he would be able to stay with me thanks to that special room."

Sookie sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to be involved with vampire mess anymore and now I found myself with that safe room in my house."

_Why was she being so difficult?_ It was just a room and it didn't change her house. I meant that it wasn't like Eric had destroyed a part of her house to build that thing. Sookie should just deal with it. Honestly, it was not that terrible and even if she didn't want to be around vampire anymore, the room was not important. She could just act as if it didn't exist. It was easy.

"Oh come on Sookie. It's not that bad."

She pouted and stayed silent for a few minutes. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"You've changed a lot during that year, Alyssa. You are more confident and you don't even hesitate to stand up for Eric, at least more than before."

I smiled at her. She had noticed my confidence which was good. She didn't even know everything.

"Yeah. You know, one night Bill came at Fangtasia and he was acting like a true asshole towards Eric and I said something like stay away from us and don't even think about hurting or threatening Eric because you'll regret it. I'm not afraid of you, nor am I afraid of the authority. You and I both know that I can kill every single vampire with my fire so if you value your life you'll stay away from us. You can't even imagine the look on his face. It was so funny."

Sookie chuckled. "What did he do after that?"

"Well, he told me that I had become such a bitch and that you'd be disappointed to see me behaving that way."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "I'm not disappointed. I think it's good that you're that way. At least now you can take care of yourself and fight you own battles. Bill is a jerk by the way.."

"I agree with you on the last part. I'm glad that you're not with him anymore. He was not good for you."

I watched closely her face to see any reaction. It was evident that she still loved him but she was certainly not ready to forgive him. I didn't even think she could ever forgive him for what he did. He had lied to much, she couldn't trust him anymore. Honestly, the telepath deserved better than Compton. If Alcide hadn't got a girlfriend, I could perfectly imagine Sookie and him together. They would be so cute together but that wouldn't happen unfortunately. Perhaps the fairy would find someone soon, someone who could make her truly happy and love her the way she deserved.

"Do you think he ever loved me?"

"I think he loved you. Even if I don't like him, he didn't fake love." I honestly answered.

If it was true that the vampire had betrayed Sookie, he had feelings for her and no one could deny it. I didn't know if Sookie would feel better knowing that Bill loved her. She didn't say anything else after hearing my answer. She was probably thinking about Bill.

"Look, there's someone walking half naked." I said, surprised to see someone walking on the side of the road.

"At least, Bon Temps doesn't change. It still the perfect place for freak. What the fuck is that man doing half naked? I will never understand why there are so many crazy people here."

The car got closer to the man and Sookie slowed down. We were both curious to see who was that man.

"It's Eric." Sookie said and I swore I thought she was imagining things until I saw it with my own eyes.

It was definitely Eric walking half naked. _What the hell was he doing there?_ He was supposed to be with Bill. _Why did he seem lost?_ That was strange. Bill must have had something to do with it.

"Stop the car Sookie please."

The car came to a stop and I got out of it.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked and the vampire briefly looked at me before ignoring my question. Okay, that was very strange and the look in his eyes was not reassuring. His eyes were empty as if he wasn't there anymore. "Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked again and made my way towards him, placing myself in front of him so that he couldn't ignore me.

He stared at me as if I had suddenly become a monster. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am. It's me, Alyssa."

What was happening was definitely not funny. If it was some kind of joke, I would make him pay. Playing the amnesic guy wasn't amusing at all.

"No, no I don't know you." He answered and strangely he seemed sincere, which was not very reassuring.

Sookie got out of the car and went next to me. "You know who she is, Eric, just like you know that I'm Sookie."

He shook his head and then something in his eyes changed. He looked at us as if we were two preys. "Why do you two smell so good?" He asked, almost in a daze.

"You know why we smell the way we smell Eric." Sookie coldly answered. "I'm not in the mood for those games."

It was not a game, something was wrong with Eric. I could see it because of the way he was looking at us, because of the way he was behaving. He wasn't himself and the fact that he didn't remember us was making me believe that something happened to him.

The moment Eric's vampire fangs appeared, Sookie grabbed my arm. " We should get in the car, I don't trust him right now." She added but I didn't move a inch.

Eric then decided to take a step forward and I was sure he was ready to grab and bite one of us. Before he got the chance to touch Sookie or myself, the vampire was encircled in fire. I had definitely made some progress with my power. Eric was frozen to the spot as he watched the fire around him. If he had truly forgotten about us, about me, he didn't know that my fire wouldn't hurt him except if I wanted it too. It gave us an advantage so that we could finally know what was happening to him. We could talk with him without being afraid of him attacking us because clearly the vampire wanted to taste us.

"Don't kill me please." Eric begged and I glanced at Sookie. She wore a dumbfounded expression on her face which probably reflected mine.

_What the hell was happening to Eric?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm very excited about the whole new plot. It will be extremely sad but I hope you won't hate me for that. I also wanted to say that in this story, Nora will never ever appear. I have to be honest, I'm not very fond of season 4 and I hate season 5. I think that the show is not as good as before and I hate Nora's character. I can't imagine Godric turning another child but then that's only me. So for the person who asked me something about Nora and Eric, don't worry.<br>_

_A huge thanks to Twilightlover312, princess-snow510, sailorangelmoon1, a Guest, SomebodyWhoCares and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews. It means a lot to me.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happen next. So please review? Just so you know, I'm on vacation for one week so if I get enough reviews I might decide to post the next chapter sooner than sunday because it's already written. You know what you have to do if you want the new chapter.  
><em>


	61. Chapter 60

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 60:<span>

Eric was scared, terrified as my fire surrounded him. He was definitely thinking that he was going to die, that I would kill him. _What the hell was happening? _The vampire standing there couldn't be Eric Northman. Yet, there was no point denying that it was him. _What happened to him? Could it be possible that he had forgotten about Sookie, about me?_ I was confused and completely lost. I couldn't understand the situation we were in.

I remembered Eric telling me he had a meeting with King Bill, that it would be very quick and that he would join me when he was finished. Something must have gone wrong. Perhaps Bill had done something to the sheriff but that didn't make any sense. Bill might have been a King, he didn't have the power to make someone forget about the people he knew. There must be another thing I didn't know.

"Eric, we are not going to kill you, we were just protecting ourselves. You just have to follow some rule so that we can be safe too." Sookie started to say and Eric nodded, showing that he was listening to her. "You do not touch us, you do not try to bite us. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it is. I swear I will not do anything." The vampire was quick to answer and a second later, the fire had disappeared.

Even if I didn't know what was happening, I still knew deep inside of me that I could trust Eric with my life. He would never ever hurt me or bite me without my accord.

"Okay. Now, first question, it's not one of your sick game, is it? Because if it's one, I won't appreciate it." Sookie said while it seemed like I had suddenly lost my voice.

I could only watch the vampire in front of us. He shook his head. If Sookie knew Eric better, she would have known that he was not the kind of vampire to pretend to have forgotten who we were. He would have never done something like that to me because he was aware of my feelings.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know who I am but I know what I am. I'm a vampire."

"You don't remember who I am?" I asked, my voice betraying my heartbroken state.

_How was it even possible for him to forget me?_ We had spent so many nights together. I just didn't understand and it killed me inside. I felt like I was losing Eric even if it sounded maybe completely ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

The worst thing about that situation was that he was sincere. Tears were slowly forming in my eyes and were threatening to fall. Now was certainly not the time to cry because no one needed to have to deal with me in that state. Eric wasn't remembering anything about me but I had to be strong for him. Help was what he needed right now.

"Okay. What's the last time you remember?" Sookie asked and her hand found mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. She wasn't as touched as I was, she was certainly calmer than I was. She could think straight while I couldn't.

"I don't know. The sea maybe..." He started and then switched to another language, probably swedish. I recognized it because sometimes Godric and Eric talking in that other language, leaving me completely stupid and wishing I could understand what they were saying.

"Eric, in english."

"Her eyes, her cold and empty eyes. They were reaching into me, emptying me... and... It was her but it wasn't her... She was in a circle chanting and then everything I was... was taken from me."

If that was supposed to enlighten me or even us, it was certainly not working. Eric seemed confused as if he didn't know what truly happened to him. W_ho was that woman he was talking with? Could it be possible for someone to just erase a vampire's memory?_ I was completely lost but I was not the only one because Sookie didn't understand either.

"Do you know where you were tonight?" I asked, hoping to find an answer. If Bill had something to do with Eric's amnesia, he would certainly pay for it. I didn't care if he was King, I didn't care that it would lead to more trouble but I wanted my Eric back and I wanted the one who was responsible for his state hurt or dead.

"No, just that room and that circle."

I sighed. It was just impossible. _What could we do?_ We didn't even know what happened.

"Okay. I know what we're going to do." Sookie started and I looked at her questioningly. "We're taking Eric back to my house and then we call Pam and Godric. They'll surely know what to do."

Godric... _Where was he?_ _He must have felt that something was wrong with his progeny, so why hadn't he already come to his rescue? _It wasn't making any sense except if there was also something wrong with the bond they shared. Godric wasn't sensing his child's emotions but that seemed perfectly normal because they could control it. Anyway, once we were at Sookie's, he would come and know what to do. He was experimented and I found myself hoping that he could have an idea about the situation. After all, in his two thousand years of existence, he could have heard something about amnesiac vampire. That was my only hope.

"Who are Pam and Godric?"

_Oh God._ He didn't even remember his progeny and his own maker. _Wasn't he feeling them through their bond? Did it even exist? How would they both react when they'll see Eric that way? _ Another question came in my mind. W_hat about the bond I shared with a vampire? Did it mean he couldn't feel me anymore? What about his own emotions? Did Eric still love me? _If he had forgotten about me, it wouldn't be surprising if he failed to remember our love. That wasn't fair because things were so great. Our lives were as perfect as possible.

"Pam is your progeny while Godric is your maker. Do you know that you're a thousand years old?" Stupid question perhaps, but I had to ask it.

"I am that old..."

"Let's not waste time, we can talk about that later." Sookie quickly intervened. She was right, we could have plenty of time to talk but later.

The fairy started to make her way towards her car and got inside, ready to drive. Eric seemed lost so I decided to help him. I approached him and went to grab his hand but he quickly took a step back. It felt like a slap in the face. The vampire was scared of me, he didn't trust me while he should know I would never hurt him. It seemed that he definitely didn't remember his feelings for me. _How could someone forget about what he felt? _Emotions were not forgettable, at least not so easily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Eric." I tried to reassure him.

"I could see the fire in your eyes earlier. You could have killed me. Stay away from me please."

My heart broke when I heard those words coming out of the vampire I loved. He was terrified by me while he shouldn't. _Couldn't he see that I loved him in my eyes? How could he even be sure that I was the one who controlled the fire?_ It could have been Sookie because no one had ever told me there was fire in my eyes. That was ridiculous.

"Eric, I... I could never ever harm you." I paused, hesitating.

_Should I tell him that I was completely in loved with him and that we were a couple? Or should I just keep it a secret for now?_ A part of me wanted to scream at the vampire that he was stupid and that my heart belonged to him. Yet another part of me believed that it was better to stay silent for now. We had other things to deal with and it would just confuse Eric more. I meant, he was already thinking I would murder him in a heartbeat, he didn't need to hear that we were together while I could burn him to death.

"Just trust me, Eric. Please." I was begging him but as he stared at me, I tried to see a change in his eyes, something that would tell me he agreed to let me touch you. There was nothing except fear.

"She's not going to hurt you, Eric." Sookie intervened and caught the vampire's attention. He turned around so that he could look at the fairy."Alyssa is the last person who will ever do something to you. I don't even think she could slap you, even if you were very mean to her."

The one thousand years old vampire moved so that he was facing me again. The terror in his eyes had not disappeared but he trusted the telepath, he believed in what she was saying and he was willing to let me touch him. I didn't know how to take it. It was great because I could take his hand and lead him towards the car, however without Sookie's intervention he would have never let me do that gesture.

* * *

><p>It hurt because he seemed more at ease with Sookie than he was with me. <em>How was I supposed to react after that?<em> I got it, he wasn't remembering anything or anyone but I was not a bad person, I was rather friendly. _Why did he believe I was such a terrible person?_ Of course, I had scared him with the fire but he should see that I wasn't trying to cause him any harm.

The drive to Sookie's house felt like hours while it only take a few minutes. There was a dreadful silent while Sookie was driving home. I even believed I had shed a few tears on the way to the telepath's. It was pathetic but I was so heartbroken that I hadn't stopped the tears from falling. The fairy had noticed my depressed state but there was nothing she could do.

Now, we were at Sookie's and I was staying in the bathroom for a few minutes. I was calling Godric and Pam while my friend was taking care of Eric or rather staying with him. The moment I heard the ancient vampire's voice on the phone, I broke down. Thankfully, he understood what I was saying and hung up very quickly. He was coming and he wouldn't be alone, I assumed. I thought I had heard Pam's voice when I was on the phone with Godric.

Wiping my tears away, I looked at myself in the mirror. _It's going to be alright,_ I thought to myself. Godric was coming and he would know what to do or what to say. Now it was time for me to join Sookie and Eric in the living room. Making my way down the stairs, I could hear voices.

"You're really beautiful."

Someone must have something against me. The Eric I knew would never say things like that, at least not to Sookie when I was there. I just couldn't believe it. Yet, the vampire was not himself, he didn't know what he was saying or at least that was what I was trying to believe in.

Shaking my head, I finally appeared in the living room, catching Eric and Sookie's attention. The fairy seemed uncomfortable as she stood up and somehow that reassured me a little bit.

"They're on their way. They should be here soon." I said and looked at Eric. He seemed just so lost, just like a little kid. He was not himself and I hated that. I was eager to find the solution to his amnesia because honestly, it couldn't last longer. It couldn't be that complicated to make the vampire get his memory back.

Suddenly, the door bursted open revealing Godric and Pam. Immediately Eric stood up, ready to attack. _Couldn't he feel that those vampires were friends? _

"Who the fuck are you?"

Both Pam and Godric were dumbfounded. I had been clear on the phone, Eric didn't remember anything. It must have been even more difficult for them because they had spent more time with him, because they were closer than we would ever be. It was not like I was immortal and the perspective of being turned was not very appealing. I didn't want to watch my parents and my sister dying but that meant losing Eric.

Life wasn't fair.

"I am your maker and she's your progeny." Godric answered and pointed Pam. My eyes went between the ancient vampire and his progeny. I could see that my closest friend was deeply hurt by the fact that his own child didn't recognize him. I could only imagine what it felt like. I was myself hurt but it was very different.

Shock was written on Eric's face. He seemed to realize that he earned respect to Godric. That was probably why he was now kneeling in front of the old vampire. At that sight, my heart broke for the third time at least that night because I remembered that day in Dallas when Godric wanted to meet the sun. Eric had done the same move but not for the same reasons. It was a long time ago.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked as Eric was now standing in front of his vampire family, with Sookie and I on each side of him.

"He talked about a woman and a circle. He's confused." I answered, knowing that it was useless to listen to Eric's story again. "Wasn't he supposed to have a meeting with Bill?"

Sookie glanced at me with wide eyes. Oh yes, her ex boyfriend was not the same anymore. He probably had something to do with Eric's state.

"I believe Bill set Eric up." Pam started and everyone looked at her. "He sent him into that coven in Shreveport, knowing it was a trap."

Pam was referring to witches. _Seriously witches?_ I just couldn't believe it even if it shouldn't surprise me that they existed and that they were staying in Shreveport. What truly bothered me was the fact that Bill knew it would end up badly for Eric. The one thousand years old vampire should have been more careful when it came to the King. He should have known something bad would happen. I found even myself regretting my night with Sookie. I would have gone with Eric into that coven. Perhaps I could have done something to stop the witches.

"I'm going to kill him." I said determinedly.

Bill was going to regret setting Eric up. He knew what he was risking. Anger was radiating from my body and Godric shot me a disapproving look.

"Alyssa, calm down. It won't help us. If Bill knows that Eric has lost his memories I'm sure he would use this as an

excuse to get the AVL to sign off on assassinating Eric." The ancient vampire said and he was right. It would only make things worse. Bill would use it at his advantage and no one wanted that.

"Then, let's go to that coven. Whatever those witches did, I will make them change it."

I was determined. Being an elemental was useful and I was sure those witches would be afraid of me. Just seeing what I could do would make them understand that they made a mistake by harming the vampire I loved.

"No, that's out of the question." Godric quickly answered. "Witches are too dangerous and we don't know what they're capable of. Look at what they've done to Eric. They could easily do the same thing to you, or worst. Alyssa, we just can't risk anyone else's safety."

I stared at the vampire, aware of the fact that he was surely right. If we ever decided to go to that coven, we needed to be careful and to have a plan, both were missing. However, we couldn't stay there and do nothing. We couldn't leave Eric in that state. He was weak, he was in danger. The ancient vampire must know what to do now because he wasn't indifferent. We were talking about his progeny, it must be killing him inside to see him in that state.

"What are we going to do then?"

_Wasn't it a good question? _I just didn't know what could be Godric or even Pam's plan. We didn't have many choices.

"Eric needs to stay out of trouble and to stay away from Bill. We need to hide him and I think here is the best place. Everyone will search for him at Fangtasia, they will follow us. They won't try to look for him at a human's house, especially here. Everyone still believe it's Sookie's house."

"No, he can't stay here. I don't want to be involved with vampire or witches mess. I'm out of this." Sookie snapped at Godric and I shot daggers at her.

_Did she truly believe in what she was saying? _She just couldn't be serious.

"It's not like you have the choice, Sookie. Technically it's not your house anymore." Pam said before I got the chance to say approximately the same thing.

The telepath had not the power to refuse anything which was for once great. I smiled at that thought. I could honestly understand she wanted to stay away from trouble but we were talking an amnesiac Eric who needed help. _How could she refuse to help him? _She was certainly not heartless so she had no reason to do that.

"You can't force me to do anything. Plus, I'm sure that Bill could help us, it's his duty as a King if I'm right, we should at least try to see if he can help us."

_Was she stupid or was she just trying to be annoying? Didn't she remember what Compton did to her? Didn't she realize that he hated Eric and only wanted to see him out of the picture? _If Bill had the chance to get rid of Eric, he would certainly take it. We just couldn't give him that chance, Godric was right about that.

"Bill will never ever help us and you are not going to go and ask for his help. You might be my friend, Sookie but I can assure you I will stop you by every means possible." I firmly said, threatening my friend was not what I had in my mind because I clearly didn't want to hurt her but I was ready to do anything to protect Eric from Bill.

That was when something incredibly strange happened. In a flash, Eric was in front of me as if he was ready to push me away from Sookie but one second later Godric was between us, shielding me from his progeny's wrath.

"Enough, Eric." He ordered and Eric lowered in head, in a submissive gesture. "Alyssa is just worried for you. She just got carried away."

I was thankful for Godric's intervention because it was evident that the one thousand years old vampire would have attacked me only because I had threatened Sookie. _How was it supposed to take it? _It was the second time Eric was showing more affection towards the fairy because of his amnesia. It hurt me, it killed me inside because that was not the Eric I knew and loved. _How could he have become so different when he lost his memories?_

"Please Miss Stackhouse, don't make things worse. Eric will stay here whether you like it or not, it's up to you to help us. Of course, if you want to stay out of this mess, we'll understand but you have to know that Eric will be hidden here."

"Alright. I will help." She said and clenched her fists. She was not happy but I could care less about what she wanted.

"I will stay here too, Godric. It won't be suspicious for me to stay with Sookie since she's back. I will also be able to protect Eric if someone tries to hurt him again." I said and the vampire turned towards me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay. It's better that way." He paused and turned around again so that he could see everyone. "If you'd please excuse us, I think Alyssa and I have to talk in private."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. Things are going to get pretty sad, intense and confusing now. Surely some of you already knew what's going to happen, or at least a small thing that's going to happen. I know you'll probably hate me but it was my idea from the very begining of the story and just so you know I hate sad ending so you'll get your happy ending eventually. Just don't stop reading because it's getting sad.<em>

_A huge thanks to lurline86, Twilightlover312, a Guest, Arella, Jordan Lynn 7, OptimisticLivvy and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. You just made me so hapy with your reviews because I felt like you were really enjoyed the story and that means a lot to me._

_Now, I want to thank banana for her two reviews. You don't know how happy your reviews made me, it's was just so exciting to read what you had written. You just seem so into the story, it's amazing. Thank you so much! Now, Alyssa is going to change because of everything that's going to happen. You might even have her smirking since you wanted it. There will be a change in the original plot but for at least a few chapters I will follow the show's plot, and then the big change. I'm very excited about it. About adding other characters, it's a very good idea but I must admit that I'm not very comfortable with writing so many characters (especially because I'm French), but something that's going to happen might bring new characters. About Russell, you're right I've planned something. Anyway, I hope you will like this new chapter and that you'll tell me about your opinion._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. You can see how happy it's making me. So please review?_


	62. Chapter 61

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**Please read the Author's note at the end, it's important.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 61 :<span>

Godric and I went into the safe room inside Sookie's house. It was the perfect place to be alone and to talk in private because if I was right, no one could hear what was happening there. Eric had made sure of that when he decided to build that room in the telepath's house. I had never understood why it was so great to create a place like that but I was slowly starting to realize that it was a very good idea, not only because that meant the ancient vampire and I could have a private conversation but also because that meant Eric would be safer there than anywhere else.

"I want you to be very careful, Alyssa." Godric started as he sat on the bed and I joined him. "It's not that I don't trust Eric but after watching his reaction after your little outburst with Sookie, I'm afraid he might hurt you."

I lowered my gaze on my lap and stared at my hands. What Eric did tonight was heartbreaking and just terrible for me. I knew I should have gotten angry with my friend but I was only doing that because I cared for the vampire. _Why did Eric even want to intervene and protect Sookie? _That was the worst thing about the situation. The one thousand years old vampire would have hurt me in order to protect the fairy. _How was I supposed to feel after that?_

One of Godric's hand gripped one of my own hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He has forgotten everything." I said and felt some kind of emptiness in my heart. Somehow, it felt like my Eric was gone and I couldn't help but be afraid that he might not come back.

"He has just lost his memory temporarily. I promise you we'll find a way to solve that problem quickly." Godric tried to reassure me and it must have been extremely difficult for him to do so.

His progeny had forgotten him while they had spent more than a thousand years together and I was complaining like a child. It wasn't fair towards the ancient vampire to behave that way. We both needed to stay strong, I shouldn't break down like that, I shouldn't be so desperate and sad. Godric needed an optimistic friend during that terrible ordeal, however I was not tough enough to be there for him.

"What about his feelings? Did he forget them too? It's just impossible, Godric. I love him and he... He's more concerned with Sookie's safety than mine, he's looking at her like he wants to protect her from everyone including me. What am I supposed to do? Can you even feel him through your bond?"

I was fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall. With his free hand, Godric clasped under my chin and forcing me to gaze up at him.

"He's confused. Can you imagine how he feels right now? He lost his memory, met you and Sookie on the road, was encircled inside a fire you created. After that he met his progeny and maker and finally you threatened one of the person who is trying to help him and who seems rather harmless. I'm not accusing you of anything, nor am I trying to say that what you did was wrong but you have to step into his shoes for a second." He paused me a second and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You need to talk with him all alone, calmly. Just show him who you truly are, show him that you love him and make him remember what he feels for you."

It sounded so easy but everything Godric said seemed simple. He was just magical when it came to reassure people. Perhaps he was right. I should just talk with the amnesiac vampire and explain him why I acted the way I did. Luckily I could even understand his desire to protect Sookie. I just had to control myself around Eric and that meant no fire, no screaming and no nasty comments.

"What if it doesn't work? What if... What if he doesn't remember he loves me and falls in love with Sookie?"

A voice in my head was telling me I was being ridiculous and paranoid. Such a stupid thing would never happen. _So why was I even asking Godric that question? _

"Eric is completely in love with you, with or without his memory he will always love you. You've awakened something in him that that he will never be able to forget."

I wasn't doubting the one thousand years old vampire's love for me. During the year we spent together, I got more proof than I could have asked for. Now, I was just unsure about that new Eric. He was not himself, he was far from being the vampire he was and he didn't show any sign of the true Eric like he had completely disappeared, which made me unsure about his feelings. Godric's words were helping me but they were not enough to be completely honest. I needed to hear those words coming from that amnesiac vampire.

"You need to be more optimistic, Alyssa. Have faith in Eric."

I nodded. I had to do that for Godric and for his progeny.

"We will fix him." The ancient vampire promised and wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulders. He then laid a gentle kiss on my temple. "I think it's time for me to leave. My presence and Pam's one could draw attention. We can't risk to get Eric into more trouble."

I understood perfectly and followed Godric back in the living room. Eric was sitting on the sofa while Pam was watching him carefully. The vampire was trying to avoid his progeny's gaze. I didn't believe he was very fond of her. _Wasn't it a little bit reassuring for me? _Sookie, on the other hand, was the only person Eric looked at and that made my blood ran cold. Beside me, the oldest vampire felt my jealousy and my sadness. A hand made its way behind my back, gently giving me the comfort I needed.

"Pam, it's time to leave." The female vampire nodded and made her way towards the door after having shot one last look at her maker. "Take care of him, Alyssa."

In a flash, Godric was gone too and a long and awkward silence followed his departure. Everyone stared at each other until Sookie decided to speak and I was thankful for that decision.

"Well, perhaps it would be better for Eric to go into that room. It will soon be the morning. Eric you can just go there and we'll join you in a moment okay?"

The vampire nodded and used his vampire speed, leaving me alone with Sookie. She was staring at me and I knew what I had to do. I felt a little bit guilty for being so mean towards her when she was just expressing her anger. I should have just tried to understand that she was fed up with vampire business. Yet, I was overprotective when it came to Eric's safety.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to threaten you, I would never hurt you because you are my friend. It was just that we were talking about Eric and I can't risk anything. I love him too much to lose him. Just seeing him that way is breaking my heart."

At first, she was silent and only made her way towards me. When she arrived in front of me, she placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled kindly at me.

"I won't say I'm not angry with you for being such a bitch towards me but I guess you had your reasons. You love Eric it's evident and I understand your desire to protect him when he's in this state. I would have done anything for Bill, in fact I did many stupid things for Bill. Anyway, you should probably stay alone with Eric and explain him who you are because you've scared him." She let out a small laugh. "Honestly, he has to realize you love him and that you were just under a lot of stress tonight. I'll be in the kitchen and don't worry. I won't go to Bill, I can't do that to you."

I was surprised because Sookie's reaction was unexpected. She was being nicer that before. One year ago, she wouldn't have been so comprehensive but perhaps she was changing too or perhaps it was because she could see how desperate I was. The second solution was certainly the right one.

" Thank you Sookie. It means a lot to me."

Not waisting another second, I walked towards Eric's safe room. I wasn't going to lie, I was rather uncomfortable after what happened tonight. W_hat if the vampire didn't believe me? What if he didn't like what I was going to tell him? Would he make any mean comment? Would he reject me? Or would he simply attack me? _I couldn't be sure but I didn't want to believe that new Eric could be mean or could even attack me without a reason. He was too scared to try that again.

When I arrived in the room, the one thousand years old vampire was standing next to the bed, watching it carefully. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I was sure Eric was noticing it. His head turned towards me and there was a mix of fear and surprise in his eyes. He was expecting Sookie to join him, not him and that was hurtful.

" The room is small but you'll be fine here." I said and it just sounded ridiculous. Eric just stared at me. "I... I wanted to talk with you. I don't want you to be scared of me because I will never ever cause you any harm. Perhaps we should sit down, I have a lot of things to explain to you."

He sat down and I went next to him. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. " First, if you have any question, you can ask. So... Hum, let's start by the beginning, I am yours and we are together as a couple." I wanted to hide my face in my hands, I was being stupid but it was just so difficult to explain to that amnesiac vampire who I was. Perhaps I was also being too direct, I should have had tact.

" We are together?"

I nodded and noticed his dumbfounded look. Somehow, I believed he thought Sookie was his, not me. _Was he disappointed?_

"I love you and you... Well, you love me too. I was only being angry with Sookie because she could have put you in more danger than you already are and I didn't want that. I'm also deeply sorry for scaring you with that fire when we found you. I had to stop you before you had the chance to bite us because you are stronger and faster than us."

"I don't remember you, I don't remember loving you. I'm sorry."

My heart sank in my chest, not only because he didn't remember me but because he was apologizing. He was not the one to blame for what was happening.

"It's alright. Perhaps you just need time. I'm going to stay there with Sookie and if you don't mind, we could spend time together. You and I share a very strong bond, it might be helpful for you to get your memory back."

"We share a bond, a blood bond?" I nodded. "I don't feel anything."

It was predictable. "Do feel anything different right now? Even a small feeling?" He shook his head, still lost and confused. It would get better, we would fix that.

"Why do you smell so different? I've noticed it the moment we met."

The vampire seemed more comfortable as the minutes passed. I was slowly gaining his trust and it was good. Hopefully, if we spent time together, Eric could remember his feelings and who he truly was.

"I'm an elemental, that explains the different smell and also the fire. Sookie is also not an ordinary human but that's her story to tell."

I dared to take the vampire's hand in my hand. It was a test. _Was he going to push me away? _Surprisingly, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I was relieved.

There was still hope for us.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

I couldn't say that I had slept well that day, in fact it was the complete opposite. I had difficulties to fall asleep even if I was exhausted both physically and mentally. Living with vampires was not easy but now with Eric's amnesia it was even more complicated. I still worried sick for the vampire. Yesterday night, I was extremely hopeful, believing that we could fix Eric but as the day passed, my opinion was changing. _How could we fight against witches? How could we make them reverse the spell they had put one the vampire? If they were that power, what else could they do? _It scared me because even if I was strong, I was not tough enough to fight them.

My fire was useful but a spell was surely quicker than a flame.

I was also terrified by something else. _What if Eric never got his memory back?_ We would have to rebuild our relationship. Yet, I was not very optimistic about that. Eric and I's relation had been complex from the very beginning. Admitting that I loved him and him that he loved me had been hard for both of us. We both had needed time to admit our feelings. We had needed time to build a strong love and now it was destroyed like a house of cards.

The new and amnesiac Eric was completely different from the one I knew and fell in love with. If he stayed that way, I didn't know what would happen to us. He was not the same but my feelings were the same and I could learn to love him the way I loved my vampire. It would be a bumpy road but I would fight for Eric, he was everything to me.

However, I was not the only one I should think about. The new Eric might not fall in love with me again because of how changed he was. There was a strong possibility that it would happen. _I was not being extremely optimistic but who could blame me? _With that amnesia, nothing was the same anymore, nothing would be the same if he didn't get his memory back. There was even a part of me who was convinced that the vampire could fall for someone and that someone else was Sookie.

I was not blind. I had seen him looking at Sookie and even if we had gotten closer last night, even if he had seen I was nice and completely in love with him, that didn't mean anything. I was perhaps also overreacting because that new Eric seemed to care about everyone else's feelings and he wouldn't hurt me.

Well, I should just stop thinking about that because it was only ruining my life. What I had to do was simple for now and it was trying to do my best to help Eric with his amnesia. Fighting the witches was out of the question but spending time with him could work and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Sookie was gone which was rather good if I wanted to be alone with the vampire. I wasn't anxious about her absence. She had promised me she would hide Eric from Bill and I trusted her. She had no reason to betray Eric, to betray me. That was why I was not worried.

I made my way towards the room Eric stayed in. It was open and I frowned. Perhaps the telepath was there and went to see if the vampire was alright. There was only one way to know so I went down the ladder only to find the room empty. _Okay, don't panic Alyssa, _I thought. Eric couldn't be far away and perhaps he was only in the kitchen. He surely needed to feed and there was Tru Blood there. I went back up and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Again, there was no one. _Where was Eric?_ I was starting to get very worried. He was supposed to stay hidden there and I couldn't find him.

"Eric? Where are you? Come on, it's not funny." I screamed but there was no answer.

A sound caught my attention. I heard voices outside and didn't waste a minute. Unfortunately, Eric wasn't there. Only Sookie and another woman were outside. I walked and stood next to the telepath. She seemed to know who that woman was.

"Sookie, come with me while you still can. We are your true family."

The woman was a fairy but Sookie didn't want to follow her anywhere. I guesses she had her reasons because after what she told me about fairyland, I would do the same thing.

"I will never ever go back there." The telepath firmly said and I watched the disappointed look on the other fairy's face. Sookie turned around and started to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of a vampire running.

It was Eric and I watched him as he bit into that unknown fairy. He was draining her and I was only a witness. At least, he wasn't lost but he was killing someone.

Sookie immediately ran towards Eric and the fairy and a second later I was by her side. "Eric please stop!" She screamed at the vampire but he didn't listen. He continued to drink until the fairy disappeared. "You just killed my faerie godmother!"

"Sorry"

I gasped when Eric fell on the ground. _What the hell was happening?_ It must have something to do with the amount of blood he had drunk. _Was fairy blood toxic for vampire?_ I approached the vampire and put my hand on his shoulders. He moved a little bit and I was reassured. Good he was not dead.

Standing up, the amnesiac vampire smiled at Sookie and I. He was extremely strange, he looked almost crazy, I would even say drunk. _Could vampire get drunk because of blood?_ No, it was impossible.

"I want more."

"You can't have more, you drank the whole fairy Eric. Now, we're going back inside if any of Claudine's friends show up. Go back inside, to your room Eric." Sookie ordered and made me think about my mother. " Come on, let's not waste time. It will soon be dawn." She said and started to walk away with me by her side and Eric behind us.

I hadn't said anything during the entire thing with Sookie's god mother because I was a little bit stunned by the whole situation. Eric had just drained a fairy and he was now in another world I would say. He was smiling like a child on Christmas day which was not like him.

"What's happening to him?" Sookie asked me as if I had a clue. I had never ever seen something like that and yet I had spent a lot of time with vampires.

"I have no idea but we should keep him in the house."

A ridiculous giggle came from behind us and I felt someone pinched my butt. My eyes opened wide and Sookie did the exact same thing. I guessed I was not the only victim of Eric's joyous mood.

"Did he just-"

"-Yes he did." I interrupted her. "He's acting like a child."

Eric was using his vampire speed to run everywhere. I could have found it funny if Bill's house was not so close to Sookie's house and if the circumstances were not so dangerous. We needed to stop Eric from doing whatever he was doing. Fairyblood must have a very bad effect on vampire if they drank too much of it.

"Eric, it's time to go inside." I said and suddenly he was in front of me, his face close to him. "We can have fun inside, you know."

He smiled brightly at me and I believed he was going to listen. "Only if you can catch me." He whispered and ran away with vampire.

I couldn't see him anywhere and that was when it started to feel very afraid. It was only a game for Eric because he didn't realize the danger he was in. That was why he needed help so I did the only thing I could and I started to run in the direction he left. I had to find him before sunrise and before anyone else found him. _Who knew what could happen to him when he was in that state?_ I would forever blame myself if something happened to him under my watch. I was supposed to keep an eye on him, to protect him and help him get his memory back and yet there I was running after him because he left.

_Could it get worse?_

* * *

><p><strong><em> So I got mixed reviews for the last chapter and the whole plot in fact. I feel the need to explain some things to you. <em>**

**_First, yes I'm following season 4 plot for now but as I already said, I hated season 4 so just wait until I put my own plot in it. About Sookie and Eric, I can already tell you that they will never ever have sex, this is an Eric/OC story, do you really think that I would write Eric and Sookie having sex? Now, I must admit that something will happen between them, it's going to be hard and it was hard to write (yes it's already written) but just deal with it. Life isn't fair and what's going to happen is needed. However, in the end I promise a happy ending for Eric and Alyssa (Eric will never fall in love with Sookie and they will never be together okay?). I'm not cruel and I will have them together at the end. Don't stop reading because it's going to be sad.  
><em>**

**_Now, about Eric defending Sookie against Alyssa. He did it because he's confused, he has lost his memory and if I remember correctly, he attacked Pam in that episode. So it's just normal that he took Sookie's side since he doesn't remember anything about Alyssa. You might not like it but it had to be that way. Of course, the true Eric would never ever choose Sookie over Alyssa!  
><em>**

_**I don't want to lose readers because of my choice but I won't change my plot because it's too sad or because it will be hard to write. I read a lot of fanfictions and just like you, I hate it when there's sadness everywhere and just like you, I wanted to stop reading but I didn't because the author promised a happy ending. The only time I stopped reading was when it was clearly unrealistic and disgusting. Yet, I don't think my plot is unrealistic but if you want to stop reading, I respect your choice and I will forever hope that you will try to at least read the end of the story one day. Give it a try.**  
><em>

_Anyway, I'm glad that I got so many reactions for the last chapter. It was hard to read that some of you were disappointed but now I can deal with it better than last week._

_I hope I will get the same amount of reviews for this new chapter. I also hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter.  
><em>

_A huge thanks to 7 guests, Twilightlover312, lurline86, banana, sailorangelmoon1, Recovering4life and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews._

_A special thank again for banana, your review was reassuring and I love it I'm glad that you understood the whole plot, it made me very happy. When I read your review, it was exactly what Godric was going to explain to Alyssa. It was funny! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story and I'm eagerly waiting for you review! I love the fact that you're so into the story._

_Now as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment or even message me if you want. I always answer. So please review?_


	63. Chapter 62

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 62 :<span>

I couldn't find Eric. I had been searching for him all night long and it was just impossible to find him. I didn't even know where he could have gone. I believed I had searched everywhere, using my hand on fire to provide light. It was just pointless. I was getting angry as the hours passed because I felt just so useless. _How could I not find an amnesiac vampire?_ It shouldn't be that hard, he couldn't have gone so far. He might have been a vampire but he was not stupid. He knew that he shouldn't leave the town, he knew he wasn't safe alone. Yet he was not himself because of the amount of fairy blood he drank.

Sometimes, I even thought I had found him because I felt watched. I even believed it was some kind of game for Eric. He was playful and he would certainly do something like that even if it was not making me comfortable. Perhaps it was also my imagination because the atmosphere was not very reassuring. Being outside in the woods while searching for a drunk vampire was not my favorite leisure.

I had promised Godric I would take care of his progeny and I had lost him. I was feeling extremely guilty for my mistake because it was a mistake to let Eric leave in his state. I should have done something to stop him even if that meant scaring him again.

What was truly terrible was the fact that Eric could have been dead and I wouldn't even know it. I shared a bond with him, a strong one but I couldn't localize the vampire through that. It only worked for the vampire and it wasn't like Eric wanted to find me. He was the one who was lost. Plus, if I was also right, there was something wrong with the connection we shared. It just didn't matter because that was not helping me.

It was daylight, only the morning but the sun could have already killed Eric, except if he had found a place to hide. There was also another part of which told me the vampire could be under the sun safe and sound because of fairy blood. Sookie told me the woman Eric killed as her godmother, she was a full fae so that meant her blood was magical. The telepath's blood allowed vampire to walk under the sun during a few minutes, I could only hope that with the amount of blood Eric had ingested, he could stay an hour in daylight.

Thankfully I was not alone while searching for the vampire. Sookie was helping me and she had even asked for Alcide's help. With his werewolf sense of smell, he could track Eric down. We were following him, desperately.

Alcide was my only hope because I was completely useless.

"We're going to find him, Alyssa." Sookie said, trying to reassure me. That was very nice of her but it wasn't working.

I couldn't be that hopeful when the vampire I loved was somewhere I didn't know and under the sun. It would be stupid to be confident in such cases as these.

Suddenly, Alcide in his werewolf form came to as stop by a small lake not too far away. He was sniffing the ground, searching for the vampire's scent. I found myself hoping he had caught Eric's scent. It felt like my heart had stopped beating while I watched Alcide. _Eric must have been there but what if he wasn't? What if it was just another dead trail? _

A splash came from the middle of the lake, jolting my attention to the vampire that suddenly burst right out of the water, a wide grin on his face.

"Eric.." I whispered unconsciously, while my hand went to cover my mouth.

I could feel tears of joy forming in my eyes. He was alive and rather fine for now, there was no sign of burns. He was just having fun in the water naked. I felt lighter right now but I shouldn't get too joyous because now Eric had to go back inside before something happened to him. He was immune to the sun effects but my instincts told me it wasn't going to last long. Thankfully, Sookie had taken a blanket with her so that Eric could hide under it. The vampire just had to get out of the water but it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Eric was enjoying his time under the sun and inside the water. He was having fun like a child. I had never ever seen him so happy and carefree. I could have never imagined seeing him that way. He was completely different from who he was. It wasn't him, it was just so unreal. Not even in my dreams I could have imagined that.

"Hey Sookie ! Alyssa ! Come play with me! It's fantastic here!" Eric screamed and splashed playfully.

" As nice as that sounds Eric, I think you should come back here. You need to sleep like a vampire should." I said, hoping to reason him. " You know, perhaps tonight we could go swimming."

Eric's eyes turned to me, still smiling. "No, I don't want to leave the sun and the water. Come on, I am Aegir, god of the sea and you Alyssa, are Ran, my sea goddess."

I would have burst out laughing if I wasn't so worried for Eric. He was going crazy with all that fairy blood but it was nice to see he was not afraid of me like last night. Our conversation had changed things very quickly or perhaps it was only the blood that was making him so joyous and nice towards me.

Also that small and jealous part of me was overjoyed by the fact that he chose me as his sea goddess and not Sookie but that was stupid to think about that now.

"Oh God. This is getting ridiculous. Get out of the water now Eric. There are big gator in there, you crazy Viking! Listen to Alyssa, get on out and let's go home before one of them chomps off your you-know-what."

"Leave the sun to the water? Nope, I'll just kill all the sea monsters."

Sookie shook her head and looked at me. "He's not going to listen to anyone. We need to find a way to get him out of the water."

"I'm going to get him. It's the only way." I immediately said. There was no other way and Sookie wouldn't risk her life for Eric but I was certainly willing to do it. He had already done it for me.

"Are you crazy? There are gators, Alyssa! You can't do that, even if it's for Eric." Alcide said just after turning back into his human form.

I avoided looking at him because he was naked and I didn't want to see any part of him. A naked vampire was just enough for me even if I shouldn't focus on that detail for now.

"No one else is going to do it and I can protect myself. Even if under the water I can't create a fire, my skin can burned them."

I was trying to be confident but I wasn't sure my theory would work. Yes, it was only a theory. I had never tried to do that kind of thing. It wasn't like I could have imagined doing something like that. I wasn't even pleased to do it but it was for Eric.

I took a deep breath before slipping off my shoes and taking tentative steps into the lake. The water was rather nice but I groaned at the sensation. It wasn't agreeable and just thinking about gators wasn't helping me.

"Just tell me if you guys see something moving. Hopefully, it won't be anything dangerous. I don't want to be eaten." I sounded ridiculous but I couldn't help myself.

"No one will hurt you. I shall protect you!" Eric was next to me in a heartbeat and I found myself protectively held in his arms. It felt nice but at the same time, I couldn't enjoy it even if my hands found their way around his neck.

The vampire who had me in his arms was not the true Eric, he was amnesiac and in danger. The blood was making him crazy and he would certainly stopped being the way he was once the effect of the blood disappeared. He would be more distant towards me unfortunately.

"I appreciate what you're doing Eric but please let's go home. We can't have fun there."

"Never! Here, it's perfect." Suddenly he turned his attention towards Sookie and Alcide, his fangs popped out and he nearly dropped me in the water. _What the hell was happening now? _" Who's that dirty mutt? Get away from her you mangy mutt!" Eric growled and the werewolf did the same thing.

"Fuck you! She wants me there."

I just couldn't believe it, they were glaring at each other and would certainly fight if no one stopped them. They were natural enemies and Eric just didn't remember that Alcide was a friend, at least my friend because I could not consider Eric and Alcide as friends. They tolerated each other but that was all.

"Eric, this is Alcide. He's a friend and he's just helping us. You don't want to fight him." Sookie tried to calm the situation.

"Yes I do."

A child, he was acting like a child and that was getting annoying. We shouldn't waste time arguing about that or even fighting each other. Even Alcide should understand that, he was not amnesiac like Eric was. He had no excuse for his sudden attitude.

"Prepare to die, you stinking dog." Eric threatened and I swore he was ready to drop me in the water and ran towards the werewolf to fight with him. That situation just couldn't get worse.

"Take a shot, you dumb shit fanger." Alcide took a step forward.

"Oh grow up you giant babies!" Sookie rolled her eyes, sending both pointed looks. If she hadn't intervened, I would have. That was definitely ridiculous. "Alcide, stop making that noise. Eric, put up those fangs and do what I say!"

"I don't want to leave." Eric pouted and I wished he could stay there, having fun and enjoying himself under the sun. He deserved to be happy that way for a little bit longer even if he was not himself.

However, his joyous mood soon started to change and right in front of my eyes, smoke was starting to rise from the vampire's shoulders. The sun was going to burn him and Eric was already weaker than before because he dropped me in the water but I could care less. I was completely stricken in horror as I watched burns appearing on Eric's skin. He was burning. He needed to get away from the sun.

"I don't feel so good." Eric said. "I hurt."

My fear was that the vampire wouldn't have time to hide and would just fry in the sun.

"You need to get out of the water, Eric." I tried to help the vampire, letting him wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders as we walked towards the edge of the lake. Sookie had also walked into the water with the blanket. The telepath threw the cover around Eric. We both helped Eric and finally with Alcide, the vampire was on the ground.

"Just keep that blanket on and the sun at your back." Sookie advised and Eric moaned in pain. He needed to be quick because he wouldn't last longer out there. "Just go, Eric. We'll be right behind you. Run."

That was exactly what he did. In a flash, Eric was gone and Alcide was right behind in his wolf form. I took a deep and relieved breath. It was going to be alright. With his vampire speed, Eric was probably already at home and Alcide could help him.

"I told you we would find him." Sookie said and helped me get out of the water. " Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>Eric was safe and sound in his safe room, though he just looked broken. The red blanket was still around his shoulders and I could see how sad he was because he had to leave the sun. It hurt me to see him that way but it wasn't like he had any other choice. He certainly didn't want to die and I wouldn't have left him to die outside. I loved him too much.<p>

I was alone with the vampire. Sookie was with Alcide, probably thanking him and asking for his help with Eric. I believed the werewolf had already done enough for us and I didn't see what else he could do. It was not like he had some kind of magic power that allowed him to reverse the spell. If only it was so easy.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I watched him closely. There was still some burns on his body. He needed blood to heal, real blood and not a Tru Blood. Perhaps I should just offer mine. I was not very fond of the biting thing but for Eric I was ready to do anything and I had already done it.

_Could I trust that new Eric to let him bite me?_ He had drained the whole fairy last night, he could do the same thing to me unconsciously. _Oh come on Alyssa, we're talking about Eric, even with his amnesia he wouldn't hurt me and if he ever does, I would just defend myself without harming him to much,_ I told myself.

"Do you want some blood, Eric?" I asked and sat next to the vampire. I was glad that Sookie was not there because she would certainly freak out.

"I... I want the sun."

It just broke my heart to hear the sadness in his voice. He desired the sun more than anything right now but that was something no one could give him. I would even say that it was the last time he had seen it because finding another full blood fairy an draining her would not be happening everyday, which was not a bad thing since it got him drunk.

"I know but for now it's impossible. You have to heal and you have to sleep. You're a vampire, you're not even supposed to be awake. I know it's hard for you but I don't want you to get the bleeds. It's just killing me to see you hurt."

I dared to take his hand in mine, half expecting him to push me away but he didn't. Instead, he got closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. It felt great to be so close to him but I wished I had my Eric back. I had to admit that I liked the arrogant vampire better.

"You are nice, you're very different from last night. It's great." He whispered and my heart skipped a beat. He was at least realizing that I was not a bad person, that I didn't want to cause him any pain or harm.

"Well, usually I'm like that. Last night was just very hard for me." I admitted. "I love you and having you without your memory is heartbreaking for me because you don't even remember us, me..."

"I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly. He was not the one to blame for what was happening to him. Bill and that fucking spell had done that to him. If the vampire King of Louisiana hadn't ordered him to go to that coven, I would still have my Eric. Even if it was one day ago, I missed him even if that sounded cheesy and ridiculous. That new vampire was very different from the one I knew and I needed the arrogant one because he was making me feel alive. I missed the vampire who loved me.

"Don't apologize. Eric Northman doesn't apologize you know."

I watched his face saddening when I said those words. I just didn't understand why. I was not saying anything mean. I was just being honest. It didn't bother me that my Eric didn't apologize because when he truly needed to, he did it even if that was very hard for him.

I definitely missed the true Eric badly.

"The old me seems evil. I don't like him. How could you fall in love with me? It seems that I've hurt many people. Sookie told me I bit her against her will, did I do that to you too?"

I frowned. Yes, he had bitten Sookie against her will but it was only to save her from Russell Edgington. She should have at least mentioned it instead of just telling him what he did. He was feeling guilty for nothing. I would have to talk with her about that.

Even if the Eric I loved was far from being perfect, even if he could be a true asshole, even if I had cried because of him, he shouldn't be blaming himself. I loved him and that was the only thing that mattered. Godric and Pam loved him too and Sookie might not have been fond of him but I was still sure she considered himself as a friend otherwise she wouldn't have helped him.

"You are complicated, you are infuriating and you've hurt me but I love you and I... It's been very difficult between us. I hated you the first time I met you but everything changed because I discovered another side of you. You can be sweet and fantastic, that's why I fell in love with you. I didn't know I would feel that way towards you and trust me, it was hard to admit that I loved you especially because of Godric and your attitude but you've captured my heart and you are a part of me now. I can't deny it."

I felt the heat on mu cheeks and I knew I was as red as a tomato. I was declaring my love for the vampire as if we were in a cheesy romantic movie but that was my emotions. The first night I met Eric, I could have never imagined myself with him and in love with him even if he was extremely attractive. Then so many things happened between us and around us. It made us get together and that was good because I had never been that happy.

"So you really love me?" He looked up at me, hope filled his eyes. He was persuaded to be a bad vampire and that just broke my heart.

"I do, with all my heart."

The vampire shifted against me and his head was now so close to the crook of my neck. I would feel his breath on my skin if he was human. Eric took an unnecessary breath and I believed he was just smelling me, as strange as it was.

"You smell so good... It's intoxicating. I want to bite you so badly but I don't want to hurt you or kill you like I did with the fairy... I'm a monster."

"Stop saying that. You are a vampire, it's natural for you to desire to bite me and even drain me. I... I know my blood is good, you've already told me about its delicious taste. If you want to drink from me, I'm okay with that. I trust you and even if I'm not very fond of the biting thing I can do that for you."

I almost sounded like a fangbanger, so desperate to be bitten by a vampire. I was not that crazy but my only desire was to please Eric and get closer to him. Letting him bite me could perhaps help him with his memory. My blood in his system could perhaps help him remember who he was. We were connected.

"Why don't you like being bitten? Have I hurt you that way?"

"No, no... it's not you. I had bad experiences with vampires. I was attacked twice and a very bad vampire bit me against my will too. You're the only vampire I have allowed to bite me, not even Godric had that chance." I joked. "I trust you, Eric. So, do you want my blood?" I was surprised at my determined tone. That was not like me but a part of me was sure that with my blood, things could get better.

The vampire lifted his head and he was now staring at me, there was a mix of lust for my blood and fear. He expected to hurt me but I was willing to take that risk.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you... You've been so nice towards me."

I smiled at him. He was so caring. I could not deny that I was not entirely reassured but it was alright.

"I'm sure. Plus you need to heal those wounds and feeding from the source is the best way to do so. Do you want to drink from my wrist or my neck?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I followed the show for some things as you can see. I'm very eager to post the next chapters, it's going to be intense and you will love and hate it I think.<em>

_A huge thanks to Twilightlover312, banana, sailorangelmoon1, SomebodyWhoCares, Carlypso and Joss for their reviews. It's nice to see that you are still reading and enjoying the story. It means a lot to me you know?  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I love reading them. So please review?_


	64. Chapter 63

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 63 :<span>

Eric stared at me with wide eyes, still not believing that I was agreeing to let him bite me. I was even surprised myself but I was also determined. No one would stop me and I was still convinced that it could help him. The true Eric would tease me about my proposal once he was back. I didn't let him bite me often. Of course, I was not refusing him my blood every time but I was still reluctant. It didn't hurt and it was pleasurable but I tried to avoid it as much as I could. The fact that I was offering my blood willingly was unexpected.

"I would like to drink from your neck." He said, eyeing my neck lustfully.

Well, then it was decided. I could not deny that my heart was now beating faster in my chest but it was alright. I trusted Eric and I could only hope that he would be gentle with me. The vampire I knew wouldn't bite me savagely and honestly that new Eric would certainly not hurt me. He was too sweet for that.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" I asked, blushing at my own thoughts. When Eric bit me, it was always something extremely sensual and even sexual. _Would it be the same now?_ Somehow, I hoped so because it was making things more pleasant for me.

It was not like I was going to make love with the vampire in front of me but I knew that my Eric wouldn't refuse it. If only he was there. We could be together and that would just be lovely.

I gasped founding myself suddenly pushed against the bed with a very hungry vampire on top of me. He looked at me as if I was his prey and perhaps at that very moment, I was. Yet I was not afraid of him. When I looked at him in the eyes, I could see that my Eric was still there, hidden but there. Something in his blue eyes told me that I could have him back if I tried harder, if I showed him how wonderful we were together.

"Are you sure you're not going to regret it? I don't want to force you to do anything for me, Alyssa."

"I won't regret anything. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want you to do it. If you remembered our time together, you'd know that it's not something I let you do often. So just don't doubt me."

He stayed silent and his fangs extended a second later. Slowly, he moved so that his fangs were at my neck. He took a deep breath of my scent before I felt his fangs grazing my neck, pressing against the pulsing vein. He let out a groan of delight.

"You smell so good." He whispered, nearly moaning in pleasure.

I turned my head to the side, giving him better access and just waited for the bite. The moment his fangs sank in my neck, I flinched. It felt just like a sting. The worst part was behind me.

When Eric started to drink from me, it was getting better. The feeling of the blood leaving my body didn't even bother me. It was getting pleasant and unconsciously my hands made their way be on Eric's shoulders. Soon, I was gripping his nape, pulling him closer to my neck. It felt very good as much as I hated to admit it. Ashamed of my thoughts, I even found myself wishing he wouldn't stop his assault on my neck.

The sounds coming out from the vampire's mouth were also making me believe that he was enjoying my blood, that he was enjoying everything that was happening. At some point, his hands had even gripped my hips and he brought me closer to his body as if we were doing something else. _Oh I wished we were_, I thought to myself.

What truly surprised me was the fact that he was feeding from me very slowly. He was probably trying to make it longer and more pleasurable for him and perhaps for me too. I appreciated his tenderness and the fact that he was trying to make me enjoy it as much as he could.

"Eric..." I moaned as desperate as it sounded. I was ashamed of myself because of how much I was enjoying it. It was always the same feeling. There was a part of me who liked being bitten because of how pleasurable it could be but at the same time I also disliked it. I still had bad memories about the biting thing even if they were slowly fading.

The sound must have caught his attention because Eric's fangs left my neck immediately and we were face to face. His hands had even moved from my hips much to my displeasure.

He must have thought that he was hurting me but it was rather the contrary. I wished he could feel how much I had enjoyed it.

I noticed that there was blood, my blood on a corner of his mouth. His eyes were clouded with lust and desire. W_as it __for me or my blood?_ I didn't know but I was sure his eyes reflected mine. _Who would have known that a simple bite would change his attitude drastically? _

I wanted Eric.

One of my hands went on the vampire's face, cupping his cheek tenderly. I desperately wanted Eric but somehow I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying the true Eric. _How would he react if he remembered? What would he think of me?_ I was acting like a fangbanger but then it was only for him. _Would he understand how confused I was?_

Slowly, Eric's face came closer to mine. Our lips were within a inch of touching.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sookie's scream interrupted us before anything happened. Eric, surprised jumped away from me and he was now standing at the edge of the bed, by the telepath's side.

I moved so that I was siting up on the bed. My eyes went between Sookie and Eric. The poor vampire looked ashamed of himself, as if he had been caught doing something bad. I guessed he was feeling that way because the fairy was shooting daggers at him and at me. She was probably convinced that he was draining me. She just didn't know that she had interrupted something great.

"I'm sorry. Alyssa proposed me her blood and I accepted. I swear I was not hurting her." Eric's gaze fell on the ground and it just broke my heart.

If there was anyone to blame, it was me. I had taken a risk willingly but everything was just fine until she came. _Wasn't it frustrating?_ She had just destroying my time alone with Eric. We were getting definitely closer, we were about to kiss and she interrupted us. A part of me was furious with her and also disappointed but perhaps it was a good thing that she came. I meant that I still had doubts about kissing Eric.

"You did what Alyssa?" Her eyes were opened wide. She was just overreacting.

"Not now, Sookie please." I begged her because I didn't want Eric to feel bad for what was happening. The poor vampire already seemed to feel guilty enough. "We can talk about it later."

Glancing at Eric, she understood immediately and nodded.

"You should go to sleep, Eric. You've already been awake for too long." I said and got up from the bed, making my way towards the vampire.

"You're still bleeding, Alyssa. May I heal you?"

_Wasn't he sweet? _I smiled at him. "Thank you Eric but it's alright. You need to sleep, let's not waste time for a simple bite wound. It doesn't even hurt."

He nodded but looked disappointed. That only made me hope that he truly wanted to form a new bond with me. It would be one of the explanation for his sudden proposal. I wanted to believe that because that also meant my Eric was there and that the amnesiac vampire started to feel something for me. _Was he remembering who I was? Was he remembering his feelings?_ It was wishful thinking because it just couldn't be that easy.

"Sleep well." I said and followed Sookie as she started to climb the ladder. Once we were back in the living room, she turned towards me.

" Are you out of your mind, Alyssa? You let him bite you knowing that he drained my fairy godmother tonight? He could have done the same thing to you."

I sighed in annoyance. I got it she was worried for me but she was overreacting. Eric would have never killed me. First because I was not a fairy and even if my blood was intoxicating, I believed it was not as good as fae's blood but perhaps I could be mistaken. Anyway, my blood was not making vampire drunk and I trusted the vampire. He wouldn't have drained me. If he had tried, I would have defended myself. It was perfectly safe.

"He wouldn't have, Sookie. Can't you just trust him?"

"He's not the Eric you know, Alyssa." She snapped at me. "I know you love Eric but that vampire is not him. He's different and even if he didn't want to hurt you, he could have lost control of himself. You're taking too many risks for nothing."

I didn't want to argue with my friend because of what I had done. I didn't regret it and it would do it again if Eric asked me. I was even proud to wear his bite mark because that meant I still belonged to him no matter what was happening.

"It's not for nothing, it's for him. Last year, you were ready to do anything for Bill even if that meant risking your life for him. I'm just doing the same thing for Eric because I love him."

"This is just crazy, Alyssa."

_Wasn't she stubborn as a mule? Wasn't she also hypocrite?_ It was pointless to even try to convince her that I was right. She wouldn't listen to me. Deep inside of her, I was persuaded that she knew that new Eric would never hurt me or even her. He was nicer than the true vampire he was. He was vulnerable and just so lovable.

"I don't care." I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm going to Fangtasia. I have to speak with Godric about what happened with your godmother."

I didn't know if the ancient vampire was at the vampire's bar but I could only hope so. I could also go at Eric's home but Fangtasia seemed to be a better choice for now. At least, if my vampire friend was not there, Pam would be. She was the one who took care of the bar when Eric didn't want to.

"Fangtasia is closed and Godric is still asleep. At least, wait for the night to fall." She quickly answered.

"I know but I have the keys. I'm going to wait for him to wake up there. I'll come back tonight."

* * *

><p>Fangtasia was not the right choice. The ancient vampire was not there, only Pam was there. I was disappointed but after calling the vampire, he promised he would come at Fangtasia so that we could spend some time together. <em>When was he going to come?<em> I didn't know so I just had to wait. I wished he had asked me to join him at house or at least at Sookie's but it was probably too dangerous for Eric's safety.

I didn't know if Bill knew something about what was happening, about Eric's amnesia. That was why we all had to be careful for the vampire's safety. _Who knew what the King Of Louisiana could do?_ At least, he hadn't come searching for Eric at Sookie.

Pam told me Bill came there for Eric. Of course, she hadn't said anything, she had been herself when he came. Pam was loyal and would have never ever betrayed her maker that way. She would protect him at any cost. I even believed she would sacrifice herself for Eric if she had to. That made me wonder if I would do the same for the vampire.

I loved him with all my heart and would do anything for him. I had never truly thought about that and wished I would never have to take that kind of decision.

" I can't stand seeing Eric so... lost and weak. He's not himself and even we got closer tonight it's not him. Do you think he will hold it against me if I do things with him when he's like that? Do you think he'll see me as a whore?" I asked Pam, even if I wasn't sure she was very interested.

She was rather bored because I was complaining and because she had to deal with my depressing mood. The female vampire had probably her own problems to deal with. I was just Eric's annoying pet for her.

Even if I had spent more time at Fangtasia during that year, Pam and I had not gotten closer. Our relationship was alright but we could not be considered as friends. Pam was not very fond of humans except if that included blood and sex. She was that way and that was surely why Eric had chosen her as his progeny. I knew that he was proud of her and loved her dearly. I had even learned that they were lover when Pam was younger and surprisingly it didn't bother me. It should have because I had to admit that I was extremely jealous but only when it came to a certain telepath.

"I'm sorry, I should just leave you alone with your... thoughts." I said, knowing that Pam probably wanted to be alone.

We were both inside her maker's office and I decided that it as probably better for me to leave and go in the basement to wait for Godric. That was probably the safest place in Fangtasia for me since the bar was opened. I didn't want to risk anything and melting into the crowd was not a good idea. Eric was not there anymore to prove his claim on me and I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Stay here because I have to keep an eye on you." Pam started while her eyes were fixed on me. "I don't think Eric would mind if you just do anything with him while he's amnesiac. In fact, he won't care as long as it's him you fuck."

I blushed a deep shade of red. Pam always knew how to make me comfortable around her. I even believed she was secretly making fun of me. I was easily embarrassed when it came to sex even if when you live with three vampires, nothing should surprise you or embarrass you. That made me remember one night when I caught Pam having her way with one of the dancer at Fangtasia. That was just the most awkward situation I had been in. I didn't want to know what Pam was doing on her free time.

"Has there been any change with Eric after his little escapade under the sun?" The female vampire asked me seriously.

I had of course explained her the situation we were in when her maker drained the whole fairy. I swore she was ready to snap my neck when I told her that something happened to Eric. Fortunately, I had promised her he was fine and the bite mark on my neck was a sufficient proof.

"No, he still has no memory. Nothing has changed. Perhaps tonight and with my blood in his body, it will change something but I'm doubtful. I wish there was something we could do to help him."

Since the ancient vampire was not there, I assumed it was because he was searching for a way to heal his progeny. Perhaps he had gone to see the witches but it would be definitely surprising because Godric was more thoughtful. He also knew the risk he would be taking if he decided to confront the witches, that was probably why he was doing something else. I just wished he had told me about it.

"There is." Pam started and got up, resting her hands on her hips. "Fuck Godric and his stupid rule. I'm going to get what I was from that witch."

My mouth opened and I just stared at Pam. "Take me with you. I can help." I immediately stood up.

That was just the occasion I was secretly waiting for. If yesterday I was reluctant to face the witches because of a fear that was paralyzing me, I was sure that with Pam by my side, we could force them to reverse the spell.

"No, you will only be a burden for me." I was ready to object when Pam started to talk again. "Eric will just kill me if the witch lays a finger on you and I don't want to clean the mess if something goes wrong because of you."

" I can perfectly take care of myself and together we'll just an invincible team."

_Yeah that sounded perhaps too ridiculous, you're certainly not a super heroine Alyssa_, I thought to myself.

Pam gave me a look that said enough. She did not believe in me, she certainly did not trust me when she knew what I could do. She had seen me doing my thing. She could just take me with her. I could be very useful for her.

"No and the idea of being a team is... quite disturbing. You'll just wait there for Godric and don't tell him anything."

Not even waiting for my answer, she left and I was alone. I should have known that the female vampire wouldn't agree with my idea and perhaps it was for the best. When I truly thought about it, her refusal made sense. If Eric got his memory back and if I was hurt, he would just make everyone pay and his anger towards his progeny would be terrible. That was something she wanted to avoid and honestly, I would forever feel guilty if Pam and Eric's relationship was strained because of my decisions.

I sighed and fell back on the couch. I could only hope she would succeed. There was no reason why she wouldn't. Pam was determined and very strong. There was also a chance that she failed and got hurt in the process. _Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything about helping Eric. _

"Alyssa, why are you all alone?" Godric's voice caught my attention and I noticed his presence. He must have arrived a few seconds ago because I didn't remember hearing anything. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice him. "Where is Pam? I told her to stay with you."

_Lying or not lying? That's the question._ There was no choice. Either I revealed him why Pam was gone and he would certainly not appreciate and would try to stop hurt with of chance of getting hurt and cursed too, or I could do as Pam said and that meant leaving Pam to deal with the witch. My instincts were telling me to tell the truth for the female vampire's safety but then, if something happened to Godric, if he lost his memory too or worst, I would be all alone. I could not deal with the situation all alone and that was why I wouldn't say anything. That was selfish and unfair towards Pam. Hopefully she would be fine and if something happened, I hoped someone would forgive me.

"She... Bill called and summoned her. She had to leave." I crossed my fingers, hoping that the ancient vampire would believe me. I studied his face and there was no sign which told me he wasn't believing.

"Is that a bite mark on your neck?" Godric suddenly asked and my hand unconsciously went to cover the mark.

I was not ashamed of myself but something told me that my friend didn't enjoy the view. _Why was that?_ He should be happy that I had let his progeny bite me. _It was a huge step in our relationship and it was great for Eric, wasn't it?_

"Hum... Yes, is there a problem?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. Eric and Alyssa are getting closer but Sookie is here th ruin everything, isn't she? What do you think will happen next? Why do you think Godric is reacting that way? We're slowlying coming to the sad part of the story, can you imagine what it's going to be?<em>

_A huge thanks to Twilightlover312, sailorangelmoon1, smilin steph, OptimisticLivvy, lurline86, SomebodyWhoCares, Joss and Emzy2k11 for their reviews. It means a lot to me when I get reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. By the way if you have any question about the story or anything else you can ask me, I will answer. The next chapter will probably be posted on sunday, I'm going to be very busy during the two next weeks. College is crazy these days... Anyway, review please?_


	65. Chapter 64

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 64 :<span>

Godric's stare was cold and anger was radiating from his body. I was confused. As much as I thought about it, I didn't see why what I had done was wrong. The ancient vampire's reaction was unexpected and incomprehensible. _Seriously, what was wrong with him? _Once I explained him why I did that, he would understand. Perhaps he was only afraid for me but he had no reason.

I sighed in annoyance. That was just crazy.

"Eric bit me because he needed to heal. I came here and called you because your progeny drained a whole fairy last night. Her blood got him drunk and he was gone all night long. Sookie, Alcide and I only found him in the morning, swimming in a fucking lake. He didn't want to get out of the water and hide from the sun. Then, the sun started to burn him and when we were all back at Sookie's, he still had open wounds. I thought it was better for him to heal by drinking my blood. Perhaps it can even help him with his amnesia!"

There was no change in the vampire's attitude. In fact, I believed he had gotten angrier after my explanation. He was right because after all we could have lost Eric but something told me that it was not the only reason for his irritation. _Was it because I had given willingly my blood to his child?_ It couldn't be because that meant Godric was jealous but if there was one thing I was sure about, it was the fact that the oldest vampire wasn't interested in my blood, nor was he interested in me.

By the way, I was still Eric's and letting him drink from me was natural. _I was not betraying the vampire I loved, was I?_ No, I was sure I wasn't because as Pam told me, Eric wouldn't care as long as it was him who did anything.

"Are you stupid, Alyssa?" Godric asked. My eyes opened wide because of the vampire's tone. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Excuse me? What the hell is your problem, Godric?" I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. I was still free to do what I wanted and he hadn't even explained why he was suddenly against my decision. "I gave Eric my blood because he needed to heal. Don't you think it's good for him? You just don't care! Perhaps I should have just let him fry in the sun,wouldn't you have liked that..." I snapped back at him and realized a second later that what I had said was mean and hurtful.

Immediately, my hand went to cover my mouth. I had gotten carried away and now I couldn't even look at my friend anymore. I shouldn't have said all those things because fighting with Godric was the latest thing I wanted to do. We had to stick together and I was just being a bitch. It almost felt like I was trying to destroy our friendship. Yes, I was angry but that did not justify my behavior. It wasn't fair towards the ancient vampire but it was also true that Godric was not making things easy.

"I... I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it. I know that you don't wish for Eric to get hurt. It was mean and... I'm sorry Godric." I didn't dare looking at him and just stared at my feet until I saw two other feet. I still didn't move a inch knowing that the look on Godric's face would just be terrible for me.

"It's time for you to grow up, Alyssa. You can't always apologize and expect everyone to forgive you. You're not a child anymore and under those circumstances, I except you to be more mature."

The vampire put on of his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes had still sparks of anger in them but his gaze had softened. I found myself wondering how it was even possible for him to be so calm when a minute before he was extremely furious. Godric was controlling his emotions like no one else. Yet I knew that he would surely scream at me again, but later.

"I don't want to argue with you but you need to be more responsible and careful. I understand why you decided to give your blood to my progeny and I'm glad that you did so but it was reckless and stupid for two reasons, Alyssa." Godric's hands rested on my shoulders and pushed me gently so that I was now sitting back on the couch. The vampire joined me a second later. " Eric is my child but he's not himself right now. You told me that he drained a whole fairy and lost control of himself, don't you think he could have done the same thing to you? I trust him but not right now. He's confused and I don't want to risk your safety. You're too important for both of us."

"Godric, he wouldn't have drained me... He's too nice and too careful for that. He feels something for me, when he drank from me, he... It was just like when he was himself. We almost kissed."

The ancient vampire shook his head. "It's not him, Alyssa. You have to understand that it's not the vampire you know and love."

"But his old self is just hidden. I can see it in his eyes."

Perhaps I was too hopeful for my own good. Perhaps being optimistic in that situation was not what was needed.

"Just trust me, Alyssa and be careful around Eric. Now about the second reason... You're wearing a bite mark Alyssa and nearly everyone knows you're Eric's. You know our laws... Bill is searching for Eric, he knows something happened. If he had seen those marks..." Godric's fingers gently caressed the closed wounds on my neck. "He would have understood that you were hiding Eric. You were irresponsible..."

I kept my mouth shut because I had suddenly realized that Godric had every reasons to be angry with me. I could have put Eric in more danger than he already was. I should have thought about the consequences of my action. Yes, it was very nice of me to offer my blood to the one thousand years old vampire but wearing Eric's mark so proudly could have just caused his true death.

"I... I didn't know. I've never thought that it could happen..." I admitted, shamefully.

_How could I have not thought about that? _I was usually not stupid but under those circumstances, I wasn't thinking properly. I was too worried to think straight. If Bill had come, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. Yet, I could have defended the amnesiac vampire, I could have gotten rid of the King.

"Because you love him. You would do anything for him, he's lucky." Godric started and stared at the bite mark. I couldn't help but feel like a part of him wished I was his, wished I was with him instead of being with his progeny. "At least, Eric is alright but we have to take care of that wound."

I nodded, knowing that there was no other choice. I watched as the vampire brought his wrist to his mouth and bit in it. _Wait a minute, was he giving me his blood?_ I thought that he was only going to use his blood on the wound. I wasn't against the idea of drinking his blood but it had been a while since I had done that.

"I need to strengthen our bond, Alyssa. As time passes, our bond diminishes and since Eric can't feel you anymore, he can't know if you are in danger. I don't want to risk your safety because of that. There's still a threat out there. Anything can happen to you if you are alone. I know you can fight your own battles but I'd be more reassured if I could feel you completely."

"Okay but you know, I think that the vampire who was after me has given up."

The ancient vampire shook his head. "I don't think so. No vampire would give up so easily... but enough talking."

He offered me his wrist and I wrapped my arms around it, bringing the bloody wound to my mouth. Godric's blood was extremely sweet and delicious. You could feel how old he was when you tasted his blood. It was intoxicating and almost like Eric's blood. V was very addictive and I didn't drink it often, not wanting to get too addicted to it even if I believed that Eric wouldn't mind if I did. He had always been greatly content when I drank from him. It was giving him pleasure and I guessed it was the same thing for Godric.

Once I had finished, I pushed his wrist away from my mouth and watched the wound closing almost immediately. I brought my hand to my neck, only to feel that there was no evidence of what had occurred between Eric and I. I couldn't deny that I was a little bit sad because of the disappearance of the bite mark but soon enough I could wear it again and proudly.

"Thank you, Godric." I smiled at him but noticed something strange on his face. It appeared that something was wrong. Was it something I had done. "Is there-"

"-What are you hiding, Alyssa? I can feel that you're keeping something inside of you."

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _How was it possible for him to know that I was hiding the fact that Pam was gone to find the witches?_ The whole bond thing was to blame but Godric or even Eric had never knew that I wasn't telling the entire truth. Well, perhaps they didn't think at the time that it was something very serious.

"I.." I started but no words came out of my mouth.

"Does it concern Eric or what happened last night? What are you not telling me?" His tone was icy and it was an drastic change. A few minutes before, he wasn't that way. I knew he was somehow refraining himself from saying something he might regret later.

"It's not Eric." I immediately said but that didn't stop the ancient vampire to put one of his hand on my shoulders and gave it a hard squeeze, almost hurting me.

"Tell me now what you're hiding, Alyssa."

I looked at him in the eyes. I was still reluctant to tell him about Pam but he wasn't giving any choice. I had already lied to him and now that he was aware of that fact, I just couldn't continue because that meant arguing with him but then it was also true that he would reproach me my lie.

I had never really witnessed an angry Godric and never had he raised his voice that way. I was in big trouble and he just didn't even know what I had done.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whispered in a tiny voice. That was going to end pretty badly. "Pam went to find the witches. She told me to keep it secret."

There was a small silent for a few seconds.

"Mad? Don't be mad? I'm furious with you Alyssa! What were you thinking? You should have told me she was gone. She's in danger because of your fucking lie. The witch who cursed Eric is stronger than every single witch I have encountered." He snapped at me and I suddenly felt terribly stupid.

What I had done was selfish and I already regretted it.

"I... I'm sorry Godric. I only wanted to keep you safe. I knew you would try to find Pam and I didn't want you to get cursed. I can't deal with another amnesiac vampire or worst. I've already lost Eric, I can't lose you too."

If apologizing had helped me getting on the vampire's soft side before, it wasn't working anymore.

"Didn't you listen to what I've said before? You weren't thinking, Alyssa and now you've probably worsened our situation." Disappointment laced his words and I think that hurt more than anything. I deserved it because I had been completely stupid.

I bowed my head, ashamed of my behavior. "I'm sorry." I repeated though a part of me knew I wasn't as sorry as I was saying I was.

After all, it was only for the ancient vampire's safety that I had done that. No one could blame me for being worried for Godric. It was true that he was the only one left since Eric was not himself.

"Now Alyssa, I want you to go back to Sookie's and stay there until I call you. You will not leave the house, you will not let Eric bite you and you will hide if Bill ever comes there to search for your progeny." He ordered and stood up. His fists were clenched and he shot daggers at me.

"What are you going to do?" I dared to ask even if my eyes were still fixed on my lap.

"What do you think?" He quickly answered and I knew it was another stupid question. "I'm going to accompany you outside to make sure that you'll leave without causing any trouble."

* * *

><p>As I drove towards Sookie's house, I realized that Godric had just every right to be angry. If I was him, I would have screamed at myself. Now, I could only pray for the ancient vampire. I could only hope that he would be alright and that he would find Pam.<p>

However, I was convinced that my vampire friend was making sure I was getting home safely. Even if I had not vampire eyesight, I could see a shadow floating around while I was in my car. It was like someone was flying around me and since Godric had that ability and after what happened earlier, it was surely him. He didn't trust me at all and I guessed I just couldn't blame him.

I finally arrived at Sookie's, which was a great thing. I was glad to be back because that night was just awful, yet I knew it was my own fault. At least, being back there meant being with Eric again even if there was only one hour left before sunrise.

As much as I wished he had his memory back, the amnesiac vampire was still a nice company. I couldn't complain because he was alive and I would even say safe and sound. Something else could have happened to him because of that spell. He could have met the true death.

I made my way inside and when I arrived in the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. Eric and Sookie were sitting on the couch, a little bit too close to each other. In fact, I should have said that the vampire was not sitting on the couch. He was laying there, with his head on the telepath's lap while she was gently playing with his hair. He was smiling, enjoying his time with Sookie.

_Could that night get worse?_ Because clearly someone had something against me. First, I had fought with Godric and then I found his progeny and my dear fairy friend together and too close to each other.

I was jealous, I wasn't going to deny it but I just felt betrayed by that small gesture. I was certainly overreacting but I didn't trust that new Eric completely when it came to the fairy. He was attracted to her, that was evident. He seemed also more comfortable around her even if we had nearly kissed and even if he had bitten me.

"Alyssa." Sookie said surprised. She was certainly not expecting me, she hadn't even noticed me entering.

Not even Eric had noticed me until Sookie said my name. That was just fantastic. When the vampire's eyes fell on me, he sat up but stayed next to the telepath.

I glared at them. I wasn't totally furious with the vampire because after all he was lost but I couldn't help but feel annoyed by his attitude. I had told him about us, we had been very intimate and now he was getting closer to my friend. _How was I supposed to react after that?_ It almost felt like I was not good enough for. It was like he wanted to Sookie. That hurt.

However, what was definitely making me mad was the fact that Sookie was just playing Eric's game. She seemed extremely comfortable around him. When I came, it was like I had interrupted them. _Wasn't she hypocrite?_ She told me to be careful around him and what was she doing?_ How could she do that to me? _She was my friend, she should do that. It was not fair.

"It's nice to see that you're back." Sookie quickly added and stood up. It was like she was trying to get as far from Eric as possible. It was a little bit too late for that. _Who knew what they talked about or what they did while I was gone?_

I didn't say anything because if I opened my mouth, I would be just nasty. I didn't want to argue with someone else again tonight. I had enough of that with Godric. I would just have to deal with the situation.

"I should probably go back to my room." Eric said and a second later he was gone.

Sookie walked towards me but I kept shooting daggers at her. She should just leave me alone instead of trying to talk to me because she might regret. I even found myself wishing she could read my mind at that very moment because she would understand how hurt and angry I was. That would probably make her understand that she should stay away from me. She was the least person I wanted to talk with tonight.

"Alyssa, it's not what you think. We were just-"

"-Don't Sookie, just don't. I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say."

I so badly wanted to tell her that Eric was mine and that she should keep her hands off him but I didn't. I was afraid that Eric might hear us and I was afraid that he wouldn't appreciate it. I didn't want to cause more drama because he would see me as a bitch when I wasn't. There was also a part of me which was convinced that I was overreacting and that being possessive with Eric was ridiculous.

"I'm going to talk with Eric." I didn't look at her and walked straight towards the hidden door of Eric's room. Thankfully, the telepath didn't follow me.

I climbed down a ladder, only to find Eric laying on his bed and watching the ceiling. I just didn't know why I had come there. I just had nothing to say to him and my angry mood would not be very easy to deal with. I would just screw up our relationship if I said something bad.

"You smell like him, you smell like my maker." The amnesiac vampire said and sat up, staring right at me. "You were with him right?"

I nodded. I had spent nearly the entire night with him, so I guessed it was perfectly normal to smell like him. Plus, I had taken his blood, the scent must be stronger that way.

"You have no bite mark. How did you heal?" He frowned. "You drank vampire blood. Was it my maker's one?"

I tensed a little bit. I didn't know how I should react after that question. I couldn't say if Eric was jealous or content. His tone wasn't giving me any answer.

"Yes... Godric insisted. He wanted to make sure the bond I share with him was strong if something happened. Apparently it was too dangerous to have your mark on me." I answered honestly. I had no reason to lie. _Would that new Eric be angry?_

"Oh that's great. I was wondering... Tonight you said something about my maker. What's your relationship with my maker? You seem so close and... Have we ever shared you?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed that new chapter. In about two chapters, something will happen. I'm very excited about it but also very anxious. I know I have already lost many readers because of my choice and it saddens me but I can't do anything about it. So I hope I won't lose more readers...<em>

_A huge thanks to Jordan Lynn 7, sailorangelmoon1, Recovering4life, Naula and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. It was amazing to read them. Now, Naula, there will be no Nora in this fanfiction, I hate that character because I can't imagine Godric with another progeny and also because I just don't like her._

_A special thank to banana. You've become my favorite reviewer aha! I love your review, it's always a pleasure to read them. Now, you are right about me starting to go my own way. There are hints of my plot in the last two chapters, have you noticed? What do you think I have planned? I'm very curious. I think you'll want to kill Sookie very soon. And yes, Godric knew about Alyssa hiding something and now, he's not happy about that._

_As always, don't forget to write me a review. It's very important for me to know your thoughts about this new chapter. So review please?_


	66. Chapter 65

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p>Chapter 65 :<p>

I was stunned because of Eric's question. I knew what he was implying. It was some kind of threesome relationship between his maker, himself and I. _Where did he even get that idea?_ I didn't know but the only thing I was sure about was that my face was probably all red from embarrassment. I was completely disturbed by that question. I didn't even know what to answer, my voice was gone.

"Are you alright?" The vampire asked me and came standing right in front of me. "Did I say something wrong?" His voice was full of concern. _Wasn't that cute?_

I was completely fine, I was just surprised and his question was just so strange. I had never ever thought about something like that between the two vampires and myself. I was not used to that kind of relationship to be honest. I had nothing against it but I wasn't for.

"No... No, it's okay." I whispered. "Your question just surprised me."

"Why?" He asked immediately.

I guessed he didn't quite understand how I could feel at that very moment. I was young and he was a vampire, he had lived for a thousand years and Godric for two thousand years. His idea of relationship was probably very different from mine, at least when it came to that amnesiac Eric. _Would my Eric say the same thing?_ _Had he ever thought about it?_ I had so many questions in my mind but wouldn't get any answer because of the situation.

Yet a part of me couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if a relationship like that had happened between the three of us. There was no point denying that I loved Eric and Godric the same way last year. I just loved Eric more but I was extremely attracted to the youthful vampire. I had kissed him and I could even have had sex with him. _What if they had proposed me to be all together? _I couldn't even imagine what my reaction could have been. It was so disturbing to have that kind of thoughts, I felt like a pervert but then for many people it was completely normal and natural to be with two people at the same time but I was not like that.

The fact that I also had dreamed about both of them wasn't helping me. Because of their blood, I had dreams when they were with me, both of them. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed those fantasies when I was sleeping but once I woke up, it was different. I felt more ashamed than aroused.

"Alyssa... Answer me please."

I shook my head. I was going crazy. That was just completely stupid to think about that. That new Eric was having strange thoughts and I shouldn't even be confused by that.

"We've never talked about that."

"Oh really? But you seem close to my maker and I noticed the way he looks at you and I assume that I'm also very close to him. I thought that maybe we were all something." He confessed almost apologizing for his question.

"Well... I should probably explain you what happened between us so you'll understand." I said and moved to sit on the bed, the vampire joined me a second later. "I met Godric first when he was sheriff and Dallas, I only met you after that when I came in Louisiana. When Godric came to live with you, we were close and I was starting to feel something for him and for you too. I... I kissed both of you while being drunk and after that, I decided that it was time to make a choice between the two of you. It just wasn't fair to play with everyone's feelings and that was when I chose you. I believed the love I had for you was different from the one I had for your maker."

I watched the vampire's face for a reaction. He seemed surprised and confused.

"But what about Godric and I? Did we ever talk about sharing you? He is my maker and surely the fact that you chose me must have hurt him. How could I have let that happen? I don't want to cause him sadness."

"I'm sorry but I can't answer your question. I don't know if you've talked with Godric." I answered truthfully.

It was true that I didn't know anything but I wished I did because I was curious. _If they had ever talked about that, what did they say? Did one of them want to share me?_ Eric was a very possessive vampire and I couldn't imagine him considering sharing me with his maker but I could be mistaken but the new Eric wasn't against the idea. Yes, that vampire was different from the one I knew but deep inside of him he was still himself and that meant something. _What about Godric? I remembered him telling me that he wanted me but had he ever proposed to share me?_ I knew the ancient vampire very well but I didn't have the answer to that question because sometimes he was very secretive like when it came to his past.

"Do you still love him?" Eric bluntly asked and I was taken aback by his interrogation.

_Would he be angry if I said that I still loved his maker? Would he be happy and propose a threesome relationship? _I didn't even know how I truly felt to be honest, especially not under those circumstances. Of course, I loved Eric with all my heart but the vampire sitting next to me was not Eric and after what I had witnessed and interrupted tonight between him and Sookie, I couldn't trust him completely. That was not very optimistic nor was it fair towards him or his true self but I couldn't help myself.

A part of me was scared to lose him to the fairy because losing an amnesiac Eric would hurt me deeply. _What if he never got his memory back?_ That could mean he would never love me the way he did before. That could also mean he could fall in love with the telepath and her with him. I would be all alone because I couldn't imagine myself getting over the one thousand years old vampire with his maker. It just wouldn't be fair towards Godric because he would be treated as a second choice if he still wanted me. Yet I had to forget all those negative thoughts because Eric would get his memory back.

"I think I will always love him. I will always have a soft spot for your maker but... I have you and you are just enough for me. I couldn't ask for anything better and I still believe that my love for him was and is still very different from my love for you. I don't think I'm in love with him you know?"

The vampire seemed thoughtful. _Wasn't he satisfied with my answer? Could he be jealous of my attachment to his maker?_ If he was jealous, he would be a little bit like the old Eric but it wasn't like he had anything to fear.

"What if... What if I wanted to share you with him... what would you say?"

My eyes opened wide. _Was he serious?_ I just couldn't believe that Eric had asked me that question. _Did he desire to share me with his maker or was it just a mere question to see what I would answer?_ I couldn't be sure and I knew that if I asked that question, he wouldn't respond.

"I don't know... I've never thought about it." I answered. Honestly, I wasn't sure I could do something like that if he asked me. I loved him but it was just so strange but it was also true that I would anything for Eric, at least my Eric. W_ould my vampire ever propose something like that? What would he say if right now I accepted and then he got his memory back? _I hated that situation, I only wanted the spell to be reversed so that I could have my lover back.

_Was he disappointed or was he content with my reply? _I studied his face to find an answer, there was none. He was impassive.

"Could you ever envisage doing it?" He asked innocently.

Okay, that conversation was getting stranger as the minutes passed and I wasn't very fond of it. W_hy was he even thinking about that?_ It was just stupid and I didn't like talking about that, especially tonight. However, I didn't want to appear mean towards the vampire. I needed to be as nice as I could be tonight. The amnesiac vampire could hate me for being a bitch and I certainly didn't want him to have that opinion on me, not after seeing him so comfortable with Sookie.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He was worried, I could hear it in his voice. That was so cute.

" Yes, a little bit. I'm not used to talk about things like that and you've just surprised me..." I was lying, hoping that he would believe me. The more I thought about what he had just said, the more I knew that I could never do something like that.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps we should change the subject... Okay...Where were you tonight?"

That was not changing the subject because I was with his maker. "I was at Fangtasia. It's your vampire bar and your progeny Pam was there for a while and then Godric stayed with me until he left."

I wasn't going to explain him exactly what happened tonight. Even if the vampire didn't remember who Pam was, he would surely hate me for letting her find the witch by herself. It was also true that even if I had wanted and tried to stop the female vampire, I wouldn't have succeeded because she was still a vampire and much stronger than me. Yet I should have certainly informed Godric about the situation earlier so that he could stop her. Perhaps he still succeeded. I hoped so.

"And you, what did you do tonight while I was gone?" I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I was curious and I had to know exactly what happened while I was away.

Hopefully, I didn't sound too jealous and bitchy. I just needed to avoid making any comment about Sookie or the fact that Eric was my boyfriend and that I didn't want her around him that way. For now, my question was as innocent as it could be. The amnesiac vampire was enough naïve to believe that it was a simple question.

"I talked with Sookie about who I was and who I am. She's so nice with me, she's amazing. I like her a lot I think."

He was smiling as if the fairy was the one he wanted to be with. That just broke my heart, the new Eric had never smiled for me that way, even after telling him how much I loved him. He was confused, I got it but it still hurt.

"Well, that's great." I said even if it was killing me inside.

"I'm glad to spend time with her. I wish she could forgive me for being an ass towards her before. I don't want to be like the old me anymore and I think that she agrees with me about that. Somehow, I'm better that way."

_What the hell did she say?_ I needed to have a conversation with her because she was going too far. She had no right to do that. She disliked who Eric was but that didn't give her the right to tell him that he was better that way. The amnesiac Eric was weak, he was almost ashamed of being who he was and I just couldn't accept that.

When I fell in love with the vampire, I knew what to expect from him and I wouldn't change a thing. I could never love him the same way if he stayed like that, I was convinced about that even if I would still love him.

"I don't think this is you... You're not perfect Eric, but no one is. If Sookie prefers you that way, it's her problem. I love you, Pam and Godric too. Why do you think Godric chose you as his progeny? Certainly not because you were like that. Why do you think Pam is so loyal to you? Why do you think I love you so much?"

"But I don't want to be a monster anymore." He replied and I could hear a change in his voice. He was not as sweet as before. "I don't care if you or anyone else love the old Eric, he's gone and if you can't accept that... it means that you don't really love me."

It felt like a slap in the face. He was doubting me, he was doubting my love for him. _Why was that?_ He must be mistaken, he just didn't understand what I meant. I would love him but it would be different.

"I love you but I just want you to remember. You can't blame me for that. I can't forget everything we've been through, I can't forget what you've said and done, this is why I need the old Eric back."

"He might never come back. I don't want to be the same vampire as before, I won't do anything to get back my memories." He confessed again and I just felt like my whole world was crashing down. I only wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>"You just had no fucking right to play with his mind like that Sookie!" I screamed at her. After my conversation with Eric, I was furious with her. I knew she had something to do with his sudden desire to stay amnesiac, with his sudden feeling of being a monster.<p>

"We were only talking, Alyssa."

_Was she kidding me? Did she believe she was funny?_ She just didn't seem to understand how serious the situation was.

I felt like she was taking him away from me. I couldn't accept that because I couldn't lose him to her. The vampire was mine as possessive as it sounded.

"That was not talking. You made him believe he was a monster. He's not perfect, he's far from being a nice vampire but who cares?"

I was so angry that I could feel the fire burning in my body. The fairy was lucky that I could control it because otherwise something bad would happen.

"I was only telling him what happened when he was himself, that's something you should have done. It was innocent. Why can't you believe me?" She put her hands on her hips. She was slowly starting to get angry too. I certainly didn't want to fight with my friend because we should stand together but it was just too much for me.

"That was not innocent, not at all. You told him you liked him better that way, weak and ridiculously nice. How could you Sookie?"

I was glaring at her. Just thinking about what Eric had told me was making my blood boil. That was just crazy. She should have done that the vampire was easily influenced, she should have been careful about what she said, except if she didn't care, except if she wanted him to know he was better that way.

"I was only being honest with him."

There we were. She was finally admitting what she did. "Why did you do that? Now he wants to stay like that... He even thinks that I don't love him because I want his old self back."

I needed to calm myself, I needed to stop screaming because the vampire would hear me even if he was supposed to be sleeping since it was daylight. Eric would just be difficult with me if he heard me screaming at his precious Sookie. I was being extremely jealous right now, but I believed I had every reasons to be.

"You're overreacting, Alyssa. You're acting like you are threatened."

I frowned. _Was I not threatened? Wasn't Eric getting a little bit too attached to her? Wasn't he believing he was better without his memories because of a certain telepath?_ Sookie just couldn't be serious.

"Am I not? You seem very fond of this new vampire and he likes you too." I blurted out, sounding extremely mean.

Sookie stared at me but she didn't say anything, which was not very reassuring. I was used to see Sookie denying with passion that she could like Eric ad yet she wasn't trying to deny anything. No words were coming out of her mouth and that was starting to scare me. If I was right and if she was starting to like the vampire, it was not good, not at all. Of course, she couldn't control her emotions but that didn't mean she had the right to feel anything towards Eric.

"I need to get some air. I can't stay here anymore." I said, not wanting to spend a minute longer in the fairy's company. I started to walk towards the door but she caught my arm.

"Alyssa, it's not what you think... He... Eric is-"

"- Just shut up, Sookie. I don't want to hear anything. Eric is mine, respect that." I yanked my arm away from her hand and ran outside. I heard her screaming my name and telling me to come but I just didn't want.

I could easily hurt her unintentionally or perhaps it would be intentional with my anger. She had nearly admitted her growing attachment to the vampire. Something was also starting to be evident for me. If the new Eric had ever to choose between Sookie and I, I was sure his choice would be very easy. That was just killing because I loved him more than he could ever imagine.

Before I understood what was happening, I was crying while driving my car in the direction of Eric's house. It was the only place I wanted to be right now, not the safest one but I could care less about my safety. I didn't want to go to Fangtasia because I needed to feel close to the vampire I loved and his house was just the perfect place. He wouldn't be there but his soul would. After a few minutes, I finally found myself in front of the house. Hopefully, I wouldn't stay alone in that big house. Godric could be there but then after the night we spent and our little fight, I just didn't know what to expect.

I got inside the house as quickly as I could and I made my way toward Eric's room, our room. Everything was the same, the only thing that was missing was Eric. He was supposed to be there, resting peacefully like the vampire he was. Yet, he was not there but at Sookie's, in a small room alone and without any memory of his own room.

I decided to lie down on the bed. It still smelled like Eric and tears were now streaming down my face. He was gone and there was nothing I could do to change it. I was slowly starting to lose him to Sookie and there was nothing I could do because I couldn't show him how I truly felt, I couldn't explain him what he was doing to me. I was deeply hurt. It was never supposed to happen, all that mess with the witches shouldn't even have existed.

It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve what was happening to me, nor did we all deserve what was happening. I just wanted everything to go back to the way they were before but deep inside of me, I was starting to believe that nothing would ever be the same after the amnesia problem was resolved.

"Alyssa..." It was Godric's voice and before I got the chance to move, I felt him behind me while he wrapped his arm around me. _Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping?_ It was daytime. _What was he even doing there?_

"You should be resting... You will get the bleeds."

"I felt your pain. I had to come." He whispered. _Wasn't he supposed to be angry with me?_ "What happened?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. Well, I got mixed reviews for the last chapter, it will be worst after the next chapter I think. Also, I wanted to say that there won't be a threesome relationship between Eric, Godric and Alyssa. I can't deny that I thought about it but it just doesn't fit with my plot. So yes, ERic is talking about that and all but it won't happen. In the next chapter, what I have planned will happen. Be ready for what's going to come, it will be hard and sad yet necessary. Also, in chapter 67 something very important will happen! I also won't break my promise, Eric will never ever have sex with Sookie.<em>

_A huge thanks to all the reviews : sailorangelmoon1 , lurline86, Twilightlover312, OptimisticLivvy, 5 guests, movielover123456, SomebodyWhoCares, Mika and Recovering4life. It means a lot especially when I read that you are so into the story. Yet I can't say I was not saddened by some reviews but it's okay now._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's very important for me. Please review?_


	67. Chapter 66

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 66 :<span>

"He's gone and he... He just doesn't want to get his memory back. He thinks he's better that way, weak and harmless. I... I think he likes Sookie more than me and she... She seems to get attached to him." I explained to the ancient vampire, still sobbing.

My heart was broken even if that sounded ridiculous. The more I thought about Eric, the more I believed I had lost him to Sookie and especially after tonight. Of course, that was because of his amnesia but it didn't change the way I felt. It didn't ease the pain. I was not good enough for that new Eric Northman and I hated myself for being myself. _Wasn't it pathetic? _I couldn't change who I was, I couldn't change because that amnesiac vampire wanted me to be different. If only he could feel how much I loved him, if only he could just remember what he felt towards me. Even if he didn't get his entire memory back, just a small part of it would be great. _I wasn't asking for too much, was I?_

"Alyssa, you're overreacting... Where did you get those ideas?" Godric gently asked, as if he had never been angry with me. I wanted so badly to ask him why he was being so nice towards me. I didn't deserve his kindness after tonight. I didn't even deserve his friendship when I thought about it. I was only being an egoistic bitch.

"He told me he didn't want to remember, he was extremely clear about that. When I came back, Sookie and him were very close and when I confront her about her feelings towards Eric, she didn't deny anything. What am I supposed to think?"

Godric tightened his grip on me in an attempt to comfort me, I guessed. That was such a gentle gesture, it helped me a little bit. It made me feel somehow wanted. At least, someone was concerned about me, worried about me. Surely, Eric didn't care that he had hurt me. He was too preoccupied by his now precious fairy. Perhaps he was even considering making her his instead of me. Perhaps that was why he questioned me about the sharing thing. Sharing me with his maker could help him if he wanted Sookie, that was at least what I was starting to think. _I meant that there was surely a part of him which cared enough about me to want me safe and who could he trust to keep me safe?_ Godric of course, that was probably why he had asked me so many questions. He wanted to get rid of me.

"He loves you." Godric said and I believed him but only when he was talking about the Eric we all knew.

"That amnesiac vampire doesn't. He prefers Sookie, I can see it, I can feel it. You should have been there, you should have seen them... Eric is convinced that he's a heartless killer and he wants to be with Sookie because she's just so amazing and everything. I'm the bad person there..."

Godric sighed. I was annoying as hell tonight but I couldn't help myself. I was definitely feeling rejected by the vampire I loved and I wasn't used to feel that way. Even if our relationship was complicated at some time, I had never ever felt that way. Something was missing, I was not complete without Eric. When that witch cursed him, she destroyed a part of me too.

"You're not, Alyssa. My amnesiac child just needs to see what he's missing..."

It was not that easy. Eric was just blind and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"He doesn't want to do anything. I'm sick of it, Godric... I can't deal with that anymore."

I wanted to give up on everything, even Eric if he stayed that way. I was not brave, I was just a girl and I had enough drama in my life. I didn't need more. I could never stop loving Eric but I couldn't stay with him anymore and watch him being so fond of Sookie. I was not strong enough to make him fall in love with me again. It was pointless to even try because I couldn't compete with the telepath. When we found Eric that night, I scared him while Sookie was the perfect friend. She was nice, she helped him, she cleaned his feet, she was just lovely while I used my fire to stop Eric.

"You have to fight for him, Alyssa. You truly love him but if you give up... He will believe that you were lying to him. I know it's hard for you, I can feel your pain."

"Why are you being so nice with me? I was such a bitch towards you last night, I lied to you. I put you and Pam in danger. Did you even find her?"

Changing the subject of the conversation, that was very clever because I didn't believe that I could fight for Eric now. I had lost hope. There was just nothing I could do. Even if I tried to show him my love, it wouldn't change anything. I was sure he already believed that I didn't love him and that Sookie was a better choice. Perhaps she was because somehow, she was stronger than me.

"Pam got cursed too but she's alright for now."

It was my fault that she got cursed, I knew it. I should have told Godric sooner that she had gone to find the witch. He would have stopped her.

"What happened to her?" I dared to ask even if I was not sure I wanted to know the answer. It would only make me feel more guilty.

"The skin on her face is decaying. Vampire healing isn't able to overcome it. I found her after her meeting with the witch. There was nothing I could do."

I closed my eyes as I imagined against my will what was happening to Eric's child. It must be extremely painful for her. The witch also seemed to be very powerful, not only could she make someone forget everything but she could also do that. I should have done something to stop Pam.

Tears continued to fall from my eyes, not only because of Eric but now also because I felt like the most horrible person in the world. My choice had caused indirectly the female vampire's pain. If anyone deserved to suffer, it was me. I would give anything if that meant getting the two curses reversed. Perhaps I could do something about that. It was maybe my time to do something. I was not a vampire and the witch couldn't curse me like she did with the two vampires. I could scare her or threaten to burn her. It wasn't like I was risking anything.

"I'm sorry... I should have-"

"- Even if you had told me what she planned to do, I wouldn't have found her in time." Godric interrupted me. "What truly disappointed was the fact that you lied to me, Alyssa. I have already enough problems, I don't need you to create more issues."

I moved my hand to cover his hands which was resting on my belly. He was still angry with me but it was alright. He didn't hate me.

"I don't know what I'm doing these days..." It was not an apology because there was nothing I could say or do to make him forgive me. "Godric, perhaps I should try to talk with that witch."

He literally growled. "You weren't listening, were you? Stay out of that mess, Alyssa. Eric and Pam are cursed, I don't want you to share their fates."

"Everyone's trying to help but I'm not... I want to feel useful, I want to do something for Pam, for Eric... Just let me help, Godric." I was begging him as desperate as it sounded.

If I couldn't fight for Eric's attention and love, I could fight in order to make the witch reverse the spell. It was my only hope to have my vampire back and I wanted him back.

"You're already helping by staying with my progeny. If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself Alyssa. You, Pam and Eric are my family, it's my duty to protect you all and I have failed..."

I moved and turned around, still laying one the bed but now I was facing the vampire. I was relieved to see that he wasn't bleeding but it was only a matter of time.

"You've not failed... There was nothing you could do, just like I can't do anything." I admitted, realizing that my idea to face the witch was stupid and reckless. I would only make things worse and Godric would just be more worried than he already was. "We're the only one who haven't been cursed... What can we do now?"

I stared at the vampire, hoping to find an answer in his eyes.

"Nothing. I won't risk my life or yours, I won't try to find this witch because even if I'm a vampire, I'm not powerful enough this time." The ancient vampire admitted and I wasn't reassured.

Godric was strong, powerful. He had been alive for two thousand years and yet he was just as helpless as I was. Not even his strength could change anything and it seemed that not even my fire could help us.

"Now, come on... Let's get some sleep. We both need it. We can talk later and when we both wake up, I don't want to see any tear in your eyes." Godric said while he stroked my cheek with one of his finger. "I wish I could erase your pain as easily as I can heal your wounds with my blood."

If only it was that easy but vampire blood had not that kind of effect unfortunately. I even found myself wishing that Godric could glamour me. I just wanted to forget the pain for a little while, to forget that the one I loved had no memory of our time together, that he might be falling in love with someone else than me.

* * *

><p>I spent the entire day sleeping next to the ancient vampire in his progeny's room. I only woke up a few minutes before sunrise and waited for the vampire to open his eyes. I watched him carefully sitting on the bed beside him and wondering if he was dreaming or if it was a dreamless sleep for him. My friend just looked so peaceful but it was only a mask because there was no way he was so serene.<p>

While I was watching him, I couldn't help but feel like I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to go back to Sookie's and watch helplessly Eric looking at the telepath like she was the most perfect woman in the entire world. I didn't want to endure his cute attitude and everything else. I was not in the mood for that shit anymore. I only wanted to stay with Godric. He was the only one who could understand my feelings, he was the only one who was still the same and who would never disappoint me.

The ancient vampire was also being strong for both of us and I thanked him for that. I was there when I needed him the most, he was there to help me deal with everything. I didn't know what I would do without him. Even if he was angry with me, he was there and that was just amazing. He was probably the only vampire who would do something like that, he was the only vampire who I would follow anywhere right now. That surely had something to do with the fact that he wasn't amnesiac or burned or mean.

Perhaps I should just stay there, at home with Godric. E_ric didn't need me ann wouldn't it better for me to stay away from him for a little while?_ That was risky but I was willing to take that risk.

The moment Godric's eyes opened, I smiled. He was finally awake. He turned his head towards me. "So, did you sleep well, Godric?" I asked even if I knew my question was stupid.

"Always with you by my side, Alyssa." He answered teasing me and for the first time since Eric's amnesia, I laughed. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while? I just don't want to go back to Sookie's..."

The vampire sat up and frowned. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"You already know that answer." I quickly answered and he sighed.

"Alyssa, I know it's hard for you but Eric will get better only if you're with him. You're hurt but you have to be strong for him. He needs you even if he doesn't realize it. I'm sure his sudden attachment to Sookie will disappear very quickly because deep inside of him, he knows you are the only one he could ever love."

I shook my head. If only Godric had been there to witness how close the fairy and his progeny were, he would understand my reaction.

"If it was true, then why did he ask me if you and him have ever shared me? Why did he ask me if I would accept to be shared between the two of you? The Eric we both know would never ever say something like that and I believe that now he wants to get rid of me to be with Sookie."

Godric stayed silent and I guessed I had made a point. I didn't know if they had ever talked about sharing me but I was sure that even if they did, none of them agreed.

"Godric, have you ever talked about sharing me with Eric?" I dared to ask. I was sure to get an honest answer from the ancient vampire because he had no reason to lie to me.

" Eric and I shared humans in the past, the bond we share is strong and you know it... It was extremely pleasurable to share someone with the closest person you know, with my progeny..." He started and I swore that my heart stopped beating for a second. I knew they were close and I shouldn't be surprised by what I was hearing but it was still extremely disturbing for someone like me, for such a good girl like me. "But with you, everything is different. Eric told me that he would never share you with me or anyone else. You are his and only his... I would have done the same thing if you were mine. There's that primal need to possess you, Alyssa. Eric feels it just like I do."

I was stunned by Godric's confession. It was unexpected, strange, confusing but it was also making me wanted. The ancient vampire was looking at me like I was the most desirable woman in the world and even if a part of me enjoyed that attention, I couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable. It was evident that there was a part of Godric which still wanted me to be his but he loved his child too much to do anything. He also respected my choice and that was why he would never ever try anything because he cherished our friendship too much too.

"So there won't be any sharing right?"

"Unless you want to." Godric joked, which was reassuring for me.

"No, no I don't think so. It's too weird and... Let's forget about that."

My cheeks were probably red from embarrassment. That was now a subject I wanted to avoid with my friend and since there was nothing else to say, it would be very easy.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, you're going back to Sookie's tonight. It's a safer place for you."

I sighed in annoyance. "Godric, I don't want to. Don't make me go back there."

"I know you don't but you have to. My child needs you and you are the only one I completely trust with him. Would you go back there for me?"

That was so low. The ancient vampire knew that I couldn't refuse him anything when he was being so nice.

"You have to fight for him, Alyssa. Your feelings for my progeny are strong, don't let anyone or anything destroy what you two share." Godric encouraged me. He seemed so determined and so confident that he was making me believe everything was possible. I was thoughtful for a moment, not knowing what I should do.

"Alright, you win..." I said, knowing that the vampire was right. "But like last night, will you follow me there?" I decided.

I admitted that I felt safer last night when Godric made sure I got to Sookie's safely. I felt protected even if I had nothing to fear.

"What?" The vampire seemed taken aback by my request. "Alyssa, I wasn't there last night."

I frowned. I was so sure that Godric was following me home last night, I couldn't have imagined it. Perhaps, it was nothing. I didn't know.

"Well, then I must be mistaken but I was so sure that you were flying and making sure I was fine."

For a brief moment, the vampire looked worried and that scared me a little bit to be completely honest. _Why was he reacting like that?_

"Alyssa, I want you to go back to Sookie now. I have things to take care of and I would be reassured if you were in a human house."

"Is there something wrong?"

Godric shook his head but I wasn't that naïve. He was hiding something from me. I didn't have time to ask him more question because he stood up, taking me in his arms and we arrived a second later in front of my car. I got the sudden desire to hug my vampire friend and that's exactly what I did. Once he gently dropped me on the ground, I threw my arms around him, holding him close.

"Thank you for everything, Godric. Without your support and your friendship, I just don't know what I would do." I said and let go of him. He was smiling at me.

"Make sure Eric remembers who he loves once you 're back."

I nodded even if I was not sure I could do it. I would try anyway.

I got in the car and didn't waste time and drove away. The drive wouldn't take long. Thinking about what the ancient vampire said, I realized that giving up on Eric was completely stupid. I was ready to do anything in my power to get him back. First I would have a conversation with Sookie because she had to understand that Eric was mine and that she wasn't supposed to flirt with him. Then I would have the same talk with the vampire. I had to be completely honest with him and explain him what he was doing to me, that he was hurting me. It sounded easy when I thought about that.

I finally arrived in front of the fairy's house. It was time to pluck up courage for this new battle. I got out of the car and walked towards the house. It was going to be alright, I was convinced about that.

That was until I arrived in the living room when I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen to the stop as I watched the scene in front of me. It was impossible, it was a dream or rather a nightmare.

There, on the couch were Eric and Sookie in a passionate embrace. They were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. The vampire's hand was on the telepath's neck, pulling her closer to him. They hadn't even heard me, too busy loving each other.

It felt like my whole world was crashing down and my greatest fear was coming true. It was a betrayal and the worst one.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, my voice trembling and tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

The sound of my voice caught their attentions and suddenly, all eyes were on me.

_How could they both do that to me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't hate me. The worst is yet about to come.<strong> So I won't break my promise about Sookie and Eric not having sex, I repeat it. There will be only one single kiss between them and I will explain clearly in the next chapter why it happened because next chapter is going to be something really hard. I hope you liked this new chapter anyway even with that kiss at the end. Please, don't stop reading because it happened. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Alyssa confront Eric and Sookie? Why do you think Godric is worried? Any ideas? Also, don't worry about one thing, Eric won't fall in love with Sookie, he's just confused about something and I will explain it in my author's note at the end of the next chapter. So be ready,it's going to get pretty sad!  
><em>

_So the next few weeks are going to be pretty busy for me. I have a research paper to do for college and... Let's say that the teacher who should be helping doesn't answer my mails so I'm all alone and it takes a lot of my time. I also should soon start working on my lecture because of the exams that will take place next month. I will do my best to write as much as I can. Thankfully, I have already written some chapters so you don't have to worry too much._

_A huge thank to Twilightlover312 , sailorangelmoon1, smilin steph , SomebodyWhoCares, Gem, a Guest, OptimisticLivvy and Kay1104 for their reviews. You're amazing! _

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment because I truly need to have your opinion on that new chapter. It's very important since it's such an important chapter. So please review?_


	68. Chapter 67

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**Please read the author's note at the end. There's an explanation about what happens in this chapter because you will surely hate me after reading it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 67 :<span>

There was no word to describe what I was experiencing right now. The scene I had just witnessed just broke my heart. I still couldn't believe that Eric and Sookie were kissing while I was away. I should have known that it would happen. I almost felt it. It was just evident that the amnesiac vampire desired Sookie more than me. I knew it deep inside of me and perhaps if I had done something sooner, that kiss wouldn't have happened. Yet I couldn't be sure about that.

The only thing I knew now was that I was hurt but also angry. _How could they have done something like that?_ Sookie was supposed to be my friend, I would dare to say my best friend but there she was, making out with the vampire I loved. A friend wasn't supposed to behave that way.

"It's not what you think, Alyssa." Sookie quickly said as she stood up from the couch. Eric on the other hand was still sitting there, his eyes going between the fairy and I.

_Was she serious?_ It was exactly what it seemed. They were kissing, they were both betraying me in the cruelest way. I trusted them. I was in love with Eric and I kept repeating him how much I loved him but he could care less. I was not good enough for him. He didn't care that he was hurting me, he had eyes only for the telepath. She was the one who he was starting to like, to fall in love with.

It was just killing me.

I was so sure that everything would just be fine after Godric's reassuring words but now I knew I had lost. It just wasn't fair, I didn't deserve that.

"Not what I think? Are you fucking kidding me Sookie? How could you?" I snapped back at her, glaring at her.

She came closer to him, moving her hand to touch my arm but I took a step back. _Hell no_, I didn't want to feel her hands on me. She just disgusted me right now.

"Do not touch me." I ordered.

"Alyssa, I swear that it's not what you think. We-"

"- Shut up Sookie! I don't want to hear your lies or even your apology. I know what I saw, you and my boyfriend kissing and who knew what else you did. Even if he's amnesiac Eric is still mine but you've forgotten that, just like he has." I glanced at the vampire who didn't say anything, he just sat there, stunned, as if he didn't care about anything, about me.

_It seemed like he wasn't mine anymore after all_, I thought bitterly.

I was burning with anger and fire. I could feel it running in my veins. My feelings were just controlling my power as it always did. For the very first time, I didn't care about that. I could set fire to that house or even hurt my dear friend, I could care less. She deserved to be punished for what she had done even if that sounded extreme and cruel. She had betrayed me, they both had betrayed me. No one could expect me to react differently, I was only human when it came to my emotions.

What surprised me was the fact that I wasn't even crying. I could feel the need to shed a tear, I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I was so angry that it never happened. There was also a part of me which didn't want to give them the satisfaction to see me cry. I didn't want to break down in front of me. I wanted to prove them that I was stronger than they would ever be. They couldn't break me.

"Alyssa..." Sookie started and sighed.

_How could she be so stubborn? Why was she even trying to talk to me?_ If she could read my mind right now, she would understand how much I hated her at that very moment. As if it was not enough, she took a step towards me again and that time grabbed my arm. Wrong move because a second later, she screamed in pain holding her now burnt hand against her chest. My skin was burning and she had just hurt herself when she touched me. I wasn't even feeling guilty about that but suddenly, I was brought back to reality by an abrupt pain in the back of my head.

I only realized a minute later what was happening. A very angry Eric had his hand around my throat, pinning me against the nearest wall. I was stunned and not only because my head had just hit the wall but mostly because it was Eric who caused that. _Why?_ I just didn't understand and I didn't even move or try to get his hand away from my throat. I was just too shocked to do anything.

When Eric's grip on my throat tightened, I realized that it was not a dream, it was definitely real. The vampire looked deadly furious. There was that lethal spark in his eyes as if he truly wanted to kill me, only because of Sookie Stackhouse. I just couldn't believe it, it seemed so unreal and yet it wasn't. He was choosing her over me. _How could I forgive that? How could I forget that?_ There was no way I could.

If everything was lost and since it seemed that I had lost completely the vampire I loved to a fairy, I had nothing else to lose. _I wasn't going to let him hurt me again physically or emotionally but why didn't he get burnt by my skin like Sookie did?_ The same thing should have happened to him, especially since I was angry with him. However, it seemed that my love for him would always be stronger than my fire. I couldn't hurt him anymore even if I wanted to. _Wasn't it a evidence of my love for him? How could that proof not be enough for him?_

"Oh my God, Eric release her!" I heard Sookie's voice but I was focused on the vampire's face. His fangs were extended and he just didn't seem to care that he was slowly preventing me from breathing. He wanted to kill me, he wanted to get rid of me and that hurt more than the physical pain or even the lack of oxygen. The person who meant the world to me hated me and wished to see me dead. It was the worst thing that could have happened. It was cruel.

"She hurt you... You're burnt because of her." Eric growled and pushed me more against the wall.

I kept telling myself that he was not himself but it just wasn't helping me. For now, that was who he was and he might even stay that way. It was just destroying me.

"She didn't mean to... Eric stop, you're going to kill her. Please..." I briefly saw Sookie putting her hand on Eric's shoulder and then the vampire released me. He was listening to her.

I coughed, trying to regain my breath but thankfully I didn't fall on my knees. Eric took a step back and I could feel his eyes on me. "Alyssa, you're okay?" The fairy asked.

I was not okay, I was far from being okay. I had enough of that and I just couldn't deal with Sookie and Eric anymore. After what he had done, no after what they had done, it was over. No matter if Godric trusted me with his child, not matter if he asked me to stay there, I couldn't. It was more than I could possibly bear, I was not strong enough to stay there and act as if nothing ever happened.

I had to leave and a part of me never wanted to come back. That vampire didn't deserve my love nor did he deserve my help with his current situation and after all, Sookie would just deal with him. She would just be perfect for him.

"I'm leaving... I've had enough..." I said, shooting daggers at the two persons in the room. "Do whatever you want with him, Sookie. Let him fry in the sun, be his precious lover I don't care." I harshly said even if I knew it was a lie. I never wanted Eric to be hurt or to die, I loved him too much even after that. "I'm done with this, I'm done with both of you. This is where our story ends, Eric. Be happy with my so called friend."

I desperately wished to get a reaction from him, something in his eyes that would tell me that he didn't want to let me go, that he realized he had made a mistake.

There was nothing, his face was emotionless. _Hadn't he any remorse after kissing her and attacking me?_ It didn't seem so and that just made me want to run away even more. There was no way it could get better between us until he got his memory back, if he ever did. However, even if he remembered who he was, I wasn't sure I could forget and forgive everything so easily. It was just too painful for me.

Then for just a brief moment, I saw something in the vampire's eyes that told me he regretted what it did but perhaps I was only imagining that thing.

"Alyssa, don't leave please." It was Sookie who was trying to make me stay. _How could she do that after everything, after her betrayal? _Surely someone else would find her attempt to stop me extremely nice and friendly but I couldn't. She betrayed me in the most terrible way. She was just trying to have a clear conscience.

"There's nothing left for me here." I replied and ran out of the house. I couldn't stay a minute longer inside that house. I couldn't stay a minute longer with Eric and Sookie.

I jumped inside my car, knowing that there was only one place I wanted to be right now. As much as I wanted to be alone, I also needed someone and that someone was Godric. The ancient vampire was the only who could help me, comfort me during that terrible moment. I knew he wished for me to stay at Sookie's but he would just understand that I couldn't.

He was probably already sensing my pain because of our bond, he could even be on his way. I wasn't going to wait for him anyway so I started the car and drove away from the house. I could either go to Fangtasia or at home, the choice was easy. Eric's house would be my destination even if I wanted to forget about the vampire. I just needed to be far away from Sookie's place.

I couldn't hold my tears anymore and just let them go. It was dangerous to drive while I was crying because my eyesight was now blurry but I couldn't help myself. It was too much for me, my heart was broken. It just wasn't fair. _What did I __do wrong with the vampire to make him want Sookie? Why wasn't I enough for him?_ _The true Eric had always assured me that I was more than enough for him so what was different with the amnesiac vampire? _It was killing me inside to know that Eric and Sookie were all alone and that they were surely kissing again, forgetting that I was even there. I should have be the one with the one thousand years old vampire, I should have shown him what he meant to me, perhaps I wouldn't have lost him so easily.

There was also another thing I should have done and it was paying attention to the road because in the middle of the road, stood someone and I was just charging at him with my car. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and swerved suddenly, sending the car into the nearest tree. Thankfully I had avoided hitting the person on the road but my car crashed on the tree and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. _Was I cursed tonight?_

I lost consciousness for a brief moment and was brought back to reality painfully. My head was laying on the steering wheel and I could feel blood on my forehead. _Fantastic_, I thought to myself.

My whole body was sore from the accident but at least I was alive. I just couldn't move a inch. Hopefully, that guy on the road would call an ambulance. I wasn't very worried to be completely honest because Godric was surely on his way to help me. There was no way he hadn't felt that. He would heal me with his blood quickly and I would be physically fine soon.

As if someone was reading my mind, the door of my car was suddenly ripped off.

"Godric.." I whispered, knowing that only a vampire had the strength to do something like that. He was already there. I smiled to myself.

"Not quite, firefly."

It was certainly not Godric's voice and my heart started to beat fastly in my chest to the point that I thought it would just explode right inside of me. I had never ever heard that voice before but the vampire used one word that made me realize who he was. He called me firely and the last time I heard that surname I was attacked. The person who was next to me was without a doubt the vampire who was hunting me. I knew it.

I was petrified. It just couldn't be possible. _How did he find me? How did he know I was there?_ He must have followed me. He must have searched for me and finally found me.

It hit me like a slap in the face. It wasn't Godric who was following me last night but him. The ancient vampire knew it and that was why he asked me to stay in a human house. _Where was Godric? Why wasn't he already there? Could it be that something happened to him?_ No, it was impossible, he was too strong. He was just late but perfectly fine.

He was probably on his way to save me and I just needed to do my best to stay there and wait for him. I had to defend myself against the vampire next to me. I might be unable to move but that didn't meant my fire was not working. I just needed to stay focused. I could already feel a warm heat spreading inside of me. It was going to be alright.

The vampire must have noticed that someone was happening because I suddenly felt his cold hands on me. _Wait a minute, why was he burnt? Why wasn't it working like it did with Sookie?Could it be that I was too weak to just burn him by a touch of my skin? _Surely it was the answer because I caught a glimpse of my hand which was on fire, if I could just move it and create a bigger flame I could set fire to the vampire.

"Oh no my dear, there will be no fire tonight. You've been quite hard to find firely and finally catch. I'm not going to let you escape so easily. Elementals always seemed to get out of the worst situation but I just have the perfect thing to ensure that you won't run away since glamour doesn't work." He said and suddenly I felt something piercing through my skin.

It was a needle. He was injecting something inside my body and I could already feel myself getting weaker and weaker. That monster was drugging me. I tried to fight but my body wasn't obeying me, I was paralyzed.

"Goodnight, firely." He said and that was the last thing I heard before my entire world went dark.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong. That was evident for the two thousand years old vampire. He couldn't feel Alyssa anymore, it was like she had just vanished or perhaps she had only closed their bond. Yet the second solution couldn't be the right one because that was something the elemental didn't know about. <em>So how was it even possible to not feel her? <em>

Godric was confused and he feared the worst. There was no way a strong bond like the one they shared could disappear just like that. He remembered sensing her, back at Sookie's house. He also felt an terrible emotional pain but now a few minutes later, there was nothing.

He needed to be sure that it was nothing, that he was just worrying for nothing. He had to fly to Bon Temps even if what he was doing was more important and even if it could put his progeny in danger. Deep inside of him, the ancient vampire knew that if Eric was himself he would want him to go there just to make sure that Alyssa was safe.

It took him a few minutes to land in front of the fairy house. Immediately he ran inside, surprising everyone in the room. His progeny had even extended his fangs, ready to attack whoever had barged in. He only retracted them when he saw that his maker was there.

"Where is she?" Godric asked, worried for Alyssa and scanning the room for an answer. He got none. Sookie Stackhouse and Eric were silent. Godric even caught their ashamed looks. _What the fuck happened there?_ "Where is Alyssa? Answer me."

It was an order and the coldness of his tone caught everyone out of guard. They weren't used to see the older vampire that way. There was something scary about him.

"She left..." Eric answered and stared at his maker, ashamed of himself. Godric shot him a questioning look. He just didn't understand why she had left. It must have something to do with the pain he had sensed.

"We fought." Sookie added, avoiding the reason of their argument. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to anger the two thousand years old vampire. He seemed already on the edge tonight and something told the fairy that it would only increase his anger. "We don't know where she went."

_That wasn't good._ Something was definitely more than wrong and Godric didn't waste time. If Alyssa had left, there was only one place she could be and it was home. The vampire ran out of the house searching for the elemental on the road. A few seconds later, he caught her scent and followed the trail. There was Alyssa's car. She had been in an accident and Godric immediately rushed to the driver's side, only to find the door ripped off and the seat empty. She was there, he could smell her and could see her blood.

_Where the hell was she?_ There was no sign of an ambulance or of the police, there was nothing. False, there was something and being the ancient vampire he was, Godric should have noticed it sooner but he was too focused on Alyssa that he didn't. There was that other smell, another vampire had been there. It was the one Godric was hunting down. It was the one who was after Alyssa and the ancient vampire was aware of that fact. When his friend had told him about the person who was following her, he knew who it was. That was why he asked her to go back to Sookie's, that was why he was searching for him instead of trying to find a solution for his progeny.

Yet he had failed to protect her. Godric understood immediately what happened right there a few minutes ago. The vampire had gotten Alyssa, he had her. The ancient vampire knew he should have been there to stop that and save her but he hadn't been quick enough. If only he had felt her pain, he would have arrived there and saved her.

That was where something was completely wrong. He hadn't sensed anything coming from and it was just impossible. There was no way their bond was broken except if Alyssa was dead but she wasn't. Godric was sure that she couldn't be dead but he couldn't find any explanation for the emptiness he was was gone as if she had never existed.

The only thing the ancient vampire was sure about, it was the fact that he would never ever give up on Alyssa and leave her to her fate with that unknown vampire. He couldn't let her down and just couldn't fail her again. He was going to search for her. With his experience and his age, it shouldn't be difficult to find her. The vampire couldn't have gone too far and there was still time to find him before the sunset.

Godric would find her and save her no matter who had kidnapped her.

* * *

><p><em>I know you probably disliked this chapter and hate me now but please just read this note. I have to explain myself. What happened was planned since the very begining of the story. <strong>You are going to say that Eric would never ever attack Alyssa and I agree on that point but he's not himself right now. Also, he was angry and confused, sometimes when you're angry or fighting with the one you love, you say things you don't mean, you do things you don't want to and that's exactly what happened right now. Who can say it never happen? It just happened in the heat of the moment and Eric is already regretting it. Now, I'm also going to explain myself about the kiss because there's no point making you wait for that explanation, he kissed Sookie to be sure that what he felt for Alyssa was real and not some effect of her blood. So that's all. I hope you will still continue to read this story because after all I promised a happy ending even if it's going to be a bumpy road.<strong>_

_Anyway, I hope some of you still like the chapter and I hope you will read the story till the end. I won't change the plot even if you stop reading, I thought about it but it would just not be fair towards my first idea. I know it's a sad plot but it's that way._

_To answer a Guest, I also wanted to say that indeed, I pre-write some of my chapters and still ask for opinion but what's wrong with that? I'm pre-writing my chapters so that you will always get a new chapter each week, I just don't understand why it's bad to do so... Plus, I can always change things in my chapters if I want to. If I don't pre-write my chapters, I don't know when I can update. I'm very busy with college, so I'm sorry if the fact that I pre-write my chapters bothers you._

_Anyway, a huge thanks to KAYKAY22PRINCESS, felly, runawaycherry93, blathana , sailorangelmoon1, Jordan Lynn 7, 3 Guests, SomebodyWhoCares, smilin steph and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews. You are all amazing. Your support means a lot and it's thanks to you that I continue writing.  
><em>

_A special thank to Gwynwyvar for all her reviews. It was so wonderful to read them. I'm so happy that you like the story and that you're so into it. Your last review also reassured me when you talked about a confused Eric because that's exactly what's happening! So thank you again._

_Now, as always don't forget to write me a little comment. I think I need to know your opinion on this new chapter since it's a true key chapter. What did you think about it? Were you expecting that twist with Alyssa's kidnapping? Why can't Godric feel her? Please, review?_


	69. Chapter 68

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 68 :<span>

My head was spinning and my whole body was sore. Those horrible events were slowly starting to come back in my mind, Sookie and Eric's betrayal but also my accident or I should rather say my kidnapping. It was not a mere accident but it was surely something the vampire had planned. I put myself in danger and now I was in a deep mess, I was sure about that.

I was laying on a bed or at least something comfortable but it didn't mean I was safe. Deep inside of me, I could feel that Godric hadn't come for my rescue otherwise I would feel his hands in mine. _Why wasn't he there with me? What was wrong with him?_ I was confused and just didn't understand what was happening._ I knew that I had been kidnapped but where was I now? How long did I lose consciousness?_ I needed to finds those answers but somehow I knew I wouldn't like them.

My body was too weak to do anything. Moving was a superhuman effort. _Where had all my strength gone?_ It must have something to do with the thing the vampire had injected me. He had drugged me I just couldn't believe it. He was afraid of what I could do with my fire. He was making sure I was harmless and it was working. I was unable to move, I wasn't even thinking about summoning my power. It was pointless to even try because that would only use the little strength I had.

I didn't know what to do. I was on my own but there was nothing I could do. There was no way I could fight anyone in my state. If only I knew where I was and what time it was.

Gathering all the strength that I had in my body, I managed to open my eyes. I was in a white room with no window. There was only one huge light there. I noticed that my hands were tied to the bed's bar. _Why didn't I feel it before?_ Simply because I couldn't move them or sense them. I was paralyzed.

I was also not alone. My eyes fell on a man who was sitting on a chair right in front of me. He was pale so that meant he was a vampire. His dark hair gave him a sinister look. His eyes were brown and he was in his mid thirties, I thought. He was rather good looking to be honest, but that came with being a vampire. Yet I would not say that he was attractive. At least, I was not attracted to him. He scared me a little bit and made me very uncomfortable, not only because he had surely kidnapped me but because he stared at me like I was a peace of meat or in my case a blood bag. His eyes were piercing right through me and when he noticed that I was awake, he smirked.

"Welcome back firefly." He said and got up from the chair. I hated the look he was giving me and when he approached me, the only thing I wanted to do was leave. I wanted to struggle against my ties but I couldn't. He sat down beside me and he grabbed my chin. " You've been very hard to find, darling. I must admit that you're quite good looking for an elemental, for a salamender. The last one was old and killed himself before I could catch him."

I was terrified and I just didn't understand everything. _Why was he talking about another salamender?_ I thought that I was the only one, I thought I was unique. _Was I wrong about that? Could it be that there were more salamenders?_ No, it was just impossible because I read that there was always only one fire elemental, one water elemental, one earth elemental and one air elemental. I was confused.

" I wished I could get rid of you, firefly. You and your little friends caused me a lot of pain, you know?" His eyes darkened as he released my chin and put his hand around my throat. He tightened his grip and it hurt. "My child is dead because of you... He was my only progeny and he's gone because of you. I should just end your life and get my revenge but I can't. Unfortunately, I still need you alive, at least for a little while and until I find the water elemental."

I didn't know if I should feel thankful. I was glad to be allowed to live but once he found the water elemental I would die. Yet, it gave Godric time to find me. We also had searched for that elemental but he was good at hiding and flying away. I could only hope that the vampire would not find him. Even if I didn't know what he had planned for me, I was glad to stay alive. I could hope for someone to save me. Godric would surely come for me, perhaps he was even on his way. I had to believe in him and trust him, he would come, I just needed to be patient.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are and who I am. My name is Henry and I'm the vampire King of Arizona. Right now you're in one of my safe house in Texas where no one will find you. You've been sleeping for two days, I guessed I gave you too much drug but it was necessary. You're rather strong for such a young elemental."

_Oh yes_, I was strong and he would learn it the hard way because once my strength was back, I would make sure he'd rot in hell. I was going to fight him when I would feel better. He could be sure about that. However, he might be aware of that and that meant he had a plan which surely involved more drug. That could be very problematic but then my friend would also come for him. I shouldn't be too worried. Very quickly, I would be saved.

"Now, it's time to heal your little injuries caused by the accident." My heart skipped a beat. There was only one way to heal me and I didn't like that idea, not at all. He wanted to give me his blood and that meant creating a bond. He would be able to feel me, to know where I was every time. I wasn't even thinking about the dreams. I couldn't let that happen.

I managed to shake my head but his hand on my throat wasn't helping me. There was no way I could stop him even if I wanted to.

"Don't make this difficult, firefly. I can do painful."

I bet he could and he would even enjoy it. He seemed to be a sadistic. There was just one thing that bothered me. _If he gave me his blood, what would happen to the drug he gave me? Wouldn't it disappear? _I didn't have the answer but something told me that if he gave me his blood, that meant he had something in his mind to control me. He would surely give me more drug after that.

I watched helplessly as the vampire bit into his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I tried to move my head out of his iron grip but it was pointless. There was still a chance. I could keep my mouth shut and that was what I did. That didn't stop him from finding a way to make me drink his blood. Using his strength and, he forced me to open my mouth and pressed his blood wrist against my mouth. As much as I wanted to avoid having his blood, he still succeeded at some point.

His blood almost tasted like Eric's one. It was sweet as much as I hated to admit it but it guessed vampire blood was like that, it was why people used V. However, I didn't enjoy drinking from him like I enjoyed Eric's blood surely because he was forcing it down my throat. It was just disgusting and I hated the fact that I was starting to form a bond with that monster.

I could feel tears streaming down my face as I drank his blood against my will. That was no what I wanted. I hated that vampire, I hated what he was making me endure.

"Don't cry, my dear." He smirked at me when he pulled his wrist away. I probably had enough of his blood. "We are one now."

He was content with himself while I just felt like shit. Yes, his blood was physically healing me but the emotional pain I was experiencing was still there, not only because of that vampire but because of Eric and Sookie. Even during that terrible situation, I was thinking about them while they surely didn't care about me. Only Godric was worried for me, I knew it.

"He will come for me." I managed to say. My vampire friend would do anything in power to save me. He would kill that King.

Henry laughed and I frowned. _Wasn't he afraid of a two thousand years old vampire? Could it be that he was older than Godric?_ No, that was impossible but there was something else.

"No one will come for you, firefly. It's just the two of us." He affirmed. _How could he be so sure about that?_ "I know you trust them, you even love them but they're vampires, darling. Those feelings are unknown for them. The only person a vampire can care about is his progeny. There's no love between a vampire and a human. No one will ever come for you."

He was wrong, completely wrong. He was only trying to make me doubt, to weaken me. That would never work because I knew both vampires loved me, cared about me.

Godric had always been my friend, he saved me the first night we met, he had always protected me and been there for me. He had confessed that he loved me and the ancient vampire was not a liar. He had a heart even if it was not beating anymore. That morning in Dallas when he desired to die but also that night when he saved all those people at the church, he proved that he was more human than many people out there. He would never ever let me down because we had a very close relationship. No one could make me change my mind on that point.

Then, there was Eric. The amnesiac Eric clearly didn't care about me or love me but the true Eric loved me. I had no doubt about his love. We had shared so many things, we had spent so many wonderful times together. The vampire couldn't have faked his feelings. Even if it had been hard to admit for him, he fell in love with me.

"You will learn it the hard way. I'm going to subdue you and it's going to be a very interesting challenge."

He underestimated me. I would never give up nor would I ever believe that Eric or Godric didn't care about me. He didn't know what he was talking about. Sure, it must have been hard for him to lose his progeny because of Eric but he had taken a risk. If he just had forgotten about me, if he hadn't sent him to kidnap me, his child would still be alive.

" I can feel your determination but it won't last long. Elementals determination never last long." He said determinedly.

He was stupid if he thought he could break me. No one would destroy my hope and if I was lucky enough my captivity wouldn't last long. It would soon be forgotten just like that vampire King. He would soon be only a memory. He would regret his move, he would just join his progeny in death.

"Tonight we're going back to Arizona and to my manor. I'm sure you'll love it but..." He paused and smiled wickedly at me. "I'll have to keep you under control and you know what that mean."

He got up quickly, using his vampire speed and he was back beside me in a heartbeat with a syringe. He was going to drug me again. _What kind of vampire used drug to deal with someone?_ He was mad but also well prepared for elementals.

I tried to move and I even succeeded at some point. His blood was making me stronger and I had to take advantage of that for the short amount of time I still had. I needed to be concentrated. I could create a flame in my hand or anywhere else, it could only help my cause. I was feeling the fire burning inside of me but it wasn't enough, nor was I fast enough. I needed more time but I had none.

Henry had already grabbed one of my arm and I watched helplessly as the needle pierced again through my skin. Too soon, I felt myself becoming weaker and my eyelids were so heavy. It was too hard to fight in order to stay awake and before I knew it I succumbed to darkness. My whole world went black again and I could only hope that the next time I'd wake up, I would be saved from the monster who was drugging me.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was gone, completely gone. Godric had tried to find her, he had searched for her every night but there was no sign of her. The bond was broken, it felt like it had never ever existed which was just impossible. Even if the young woman was dead, it would be different. The ancient vampire was sure about that. Yet, Godric didn't know what was happening. He couldn't find any explanation for the situation he was in.<p>

_How was it possible to disappear so easily?_ With his experience, Godric knew he should have been able to track the vampire down. His smelt was all over the car, just like Alyssa's one but he hadn't been able to follow the trail. It was impossible because it seemed like at some point, they both had disappeared again. The vampire had no explanation.

If only he had his child to talk with about that but Eric was still amnesiac. However, the older vampire didn't have to fear for his progeny's life anymore. The night Alyssa disappeared, Bill discovered the truth about Eric. He tried to get rid of him as they had all thought but the ancient vampire arrived just in time to stop the new King of Louisiana. With his age and power, he had managed to stop Bill's madness. That made him realize he should have done it sooner and perhaps Alyssa would still be there. Yet, now was not the time to regret anything. He couldn't change the past as much as he wanted to.

Now, Godric only had to concentrate on the elemental. Bill had agreed to do something for Eric or rather against the witch. The ancient vampire knew it had something to do with Sookie Stackhouse but he would not mention it to anyone.

His child, Sookie and also Bill were also aware of Alyssa's disappearance. The two thousand years old vampire could have never kept it secret because he needed as much help as possible. Everyone was worried for the elemental, even Compton which was very surprising. Sookie seemed more touched than anyone else and Eric looked completely lost and guilty. _Why?_ Godric ignored that answer but perhaps if he knew, he could understand what happened that night.

Tonight was the right time to ask that question. The ancient vampire was at Sookie's. He believed that there was a chance that Eric could feel Alyssa. Of course, something was wrong with their bond since the spell but it was Godric's only hope. If his progeny could sense Alyssa, Godric could find her.

"You have to concentrate, Eric. Feel her!" The ancient vampire ordered.

Perhaps he was too hopeful but he had to try, for Alyssa. W_ho knew what was happening to her at that very moment? Who knew what the vampire had in his mind for her?_ Yet, she couldn't be dead because he wouldn't have kidnapped her. As an elemental, Alyssa was extremely rare and precious not only because of her power but also because of her blood. Even if Godric hadn't tasted her, he knew sue was surely delicious, he could smell it. No matter why the vampire had her, he needed to find her as fast as he could.

"I can't. There's nothing, I don't even know what I'm supposed to sense." Eric replied, annoyed by his maker.

He was doing his best but nothing was happening. The amnesiac vampire felt guilty for what was happening. Alyssa disappeared the same night he kissed Sookie, she got kidnapped because she left the house. It was somehow his fault and he wished he could something to find her but even if he was trying very hard to feel something, there was nothing. He regretted everything that happened that night, he could feel that deep inside of him what he did was wrong and that his feelings for Alyssa were real, that he loved her and not Sookie Stackhouse. It was sad that he realized it too late and after hurting her.

"If you can't sense her Godric, I doubt Eric can. He's still not himself..." Sookie intervened but immediately she received a death glare from the ancient vampire. He had to admit that she was probably right but she had nothing to say. "We need to find another way to find her..." The fairy added, extremely worried for her friend. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault too. If she hadn't kissed Eric, Alyssa would still be there. She regretted letting herself go that night.

"She should have never left the house..." Godric started and shook his head. "What happened that night? Why did she leave?"

That was it. He had finally asked that terrible question. _He remembered Sookie telling him they argued and also Alyssa's emotional pain but what could have caused all of that?_

The telepath and Eric stayed silent and both of them stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the death gaze of the ancient vampire. They both seemed so ashamed of themselves. It only made the youthful looking vampire more furious. _Why weren't they giving him an answer?_ Godric understood very quickly why. They had something to hide.

"As your maker, I command you to tell me what happened that night, Eric. Now." Godric ordered, knowing that it was the only way to get an honest answer.

"Alyssa arrived when Sookie and I were kissing, she got angry and she burnt Sookie's hand... Then, I attacked her to protect Sookie. I had my hand around her throat. I could have killed her. Then she left claiming that it was over and that she had nothing left here. I'm sorry." Eric confessed quickly.

A loud growl was heard and a second later, Godric grabbed his progeny by the throat and threw him against the wall. The fairy immediately went to check on him and helped him getting up on his feet, even if he didn't truly need her help.

_How could Eric have done that to Alyssa?_ There was no excuse for his attitude. The ancient vampire didn't care why or how the kiss happened, he just knew that his own progeny had hurt Alyssa in the cruelest way. She loved him so much and seeing him with the fairy must have broken her heart. Yet it was not the only thing that made Godric's cold blood boiled. Eric dared to attack the elemental for Sookie Stackhouse. There was many things Godric could have accepted but that was just revolting. Of course, his progeny was amnesiac but that didn't change anything. He should have never done what he did.

If Eric wasn't his progeny and if the two thousand years old vampire didn't love him and care for him as much as he did, he would have killed him. Alyssa was too important for him, for both of them but Eric caused her undoing. There was no way Godric could forgive him. If Eric was himself, he wouldn't even forgive himself either.

As for Sookie Stackhouse, if she hadn't risked her life for him in Dallas, she certainly wouldn't be standing there so fine. She was supposed to be Alyssa's friend and yet she betrayed her with the amnesiac vampire. _What kind of friend was she? How could she look at her reflection on the mirror after that?_

"You should be ashamed of yourself, both of you." Godric said coldly. His instincts were telling him to give in, to let all his rage go but fortunately for everyone in the room, the ancient managed to keep his composure. He had learned how to control his primal needs. "I'm so disappointed by you, my child. I'm blaming you for what happened and if she's dead or if we never find her, you will regret it all your life, especially if you get your memory back."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! I was so afraid that you were going to hate me after reading it. Now, I hope you also enjoyed this one. I'm sure that you probably have many questions but you will get answers with the next chapters. Henry is my creation, I'm sure you'll hate him soon which is good. Now, you have to know that the next chapters will be centered on Alyssa's "life" with Henry with some hint of what's happening to Eric and Godric. I'm anxious about the next chapters to be completely honest, it's going to be quite hard and sad. Yet, I will say it again but there will be a happy ending.<em>

_A huge huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I've never ever gotten so many comments on a chapter. I was so surprised and so happy. There's no words to explain how happy it made me. So thanks to Twilightlover312, a Guest, banana, AlwaysNorthman , smilin steph, Asia125, Gwynwyvar , sailorangelmoon1, two other guests, SomebodyWhoCares, KAYKAY22PRINCESS , once again another guest, Jade, a Guest, Mistress Vixen101, Kay1104 , Krissy and OptimisticLivvy for all you reviews. You are all so amazing!_

_So I'm also going to answer a few questions in the reviews. So first, Alyssa didn't burn Eric in the last chapter because even after seeing him with Sookie, she still loves him, she can't hurt the man she loves. She also didn't burn the vampire who kidnapped her because she was too weak to do so._

_So banana, the story is certainly not coming to end. Don't forget that we still have Russell out there. He will come someday, not soon but someday. About Godric dying, I don't think it will ever happen but who knows what my wicked mind can do? Alyssa is soon going to change and you'll see why. Now, Godric was just going to accompany Alyssa to her car in front of Eric's house, then he left. So it was not him._

_Anyway, even I'm very busy, it's getting better everyday except with the exams that are coming. So, as always don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the new chapter. Do you like Henry? What do you think he's going to do with Alyssa? What's happening to the bond Alyssa shares with Godric (and also Eric)? What do you think Godric is going to do? What about Eric? Tell me your thoughts. Please review?_


	70. Chapter 69

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 69 :<span>

_I felt utterly relaxed and peaceful. I could even feel the sun on my skin and I smiled at the sensation. It was just amazing and I was just so comfortable laying wherever I was. I was on a soft blanket somewhere very sunny, that was what I knew from the things I was experiencing. My eyes were closed and I just never wanted to open them again. I just felt too good there. _

_That was not normal. I wasn't supposed to be laying somewhere sunny because the last thing I remembered was being drugged by the vampire King who kidnapped me. Perhaps it was an effect of the drug. Yet, it didn't feel that way. In fact, it just felt like the kind of dream I had when I had Eric's blood. That was when it hit me. The vampire had forced me to drink his blood and I was surely going to endure a sexual dream about it. That was why I was there. I could only hope that I would wake up soon because it would surely be more like a nightmare for me. However, he had drugged me and I wasn't sure I would wake up soon. That was so fucked up. _

_I was cursed. Not only was I kidnapped and forced to drink Henry's blood but so many things had happened to me. It just wasn't fair._

_Suddenly, I felt a very cold hand caressing my face and my eyes opened wide. I just didn't want to have those kind of dreams with that monster. It was disgusting but I wasn't looking at the vampire King. _

_No, it was another vampire who was, I noticed, next to me. _

_Eric was there, smiling at me but I couldn't smile back at him. As sweet as it was to see him with me, under the sun and in a dream, I was not happy. I was far from being happy because it just made me think again about what happened between him and Sookie. It broke my heart even more to watch him so joyous while he had betrayed me in the real world. He hadn't even come to my rescue but then it wasn't like he could sense my fear or my pain. I shouldn't hold that against him._

_I moved so that I was now sitting on the blanket. I didn't want to look at Eric. It was too painful, the memories of his betrayal were still inside my head. I even found myself wishing that Godric was in my dream, not his progeny._

_Why was I even dreaming about him now? I hadn't drunk his blood. If there was any other vampire I should have had dreams about, it was the two thousand years old vampire. He had given me his blood when Eric bit me because he wanted to heal me. Why couldn't I have a dream about him? He would give me hope during that terrible ordeal. He would give me something to believe in. _

_Eric took my hand while sitting up but I yanked it away. I just wanted to wake up. I couldn't deal with the one thousand years old vampire even it if it was only a dream. I didn't need that knowing that I was who knew where with Henry._

"_Why do you refuse to look at me, to let me touch you Alyssa?"He asked softly._

"_You know why." I answered as coldly as I could. Even if it was not real, he knew what he did right? I was confused about that whole thing with the blood and the dreams. It felt so real but I knew it wasn't._

_I just wanted to forget everything. I just wanted that dream to end. It wasn't even sexual, yet it wasn't like I wanted it to be sexual but at least it would be less painful for me. _

"_This is a dream, let yourself go. You have nothing to fear. I love you."He assured me._

_I couldn't deny that I longed for those three words. It felt so good to hear them coming from the vampire's mouth but once again it was just my imagination. Even if the Eric in my dream seemed to have all his memories, it didn't change anything. How could I forget what the vampire I loved did in the true world? I couldn't let myself go even if it was only for a moment, even if it could make me feel better and give me strength for my fight against the King. Yes, I was determined to fight for my freedom even if it would be hard._

"_I can't. This is a dream, nothing more... You are nothing but an illusion. It's not like you can spend the day under the sun, except of course if you drain a fairy. Perhaps you should drain Sookie..." I shook my head. "Anyway, I have enough problem, I don't need to think about you."_

_If only I could control what was happening. It was my own dream after all, why couldn't I make Eric disappear? Perhaps because the blood had something to do with it. When I dreamt about him in Shreveport, there was nothing I could do. I was completely at his mercy and I would never say that I didn't like it. It was wonderful but the reality was so much better. Yet, it felt like it happened a very long time ago. Now, when I thought about the one thousand years old vampire, I only saw him making out with Sookie and attacking me. It was like all the good memories vanished from my mind the moment I saw them._

"_Don't you love me?" Eric asked and was now behind me, his arms encircling me while he laid kisses on my neck. His fangs were gently grazing my skin but not enough to make me bleed. "Don't you want to be with me? I feel your desire for me."_

_That was so true. Even my anger couldn't make my love and my desire for the vampire disappear. It was like I couldn't resist him. I so badly wanted to let myself go, to just enjoy the moment but I couldn't. It was not good because it was just an illusion. Nothing was real and it would just hurt me once I woke up._

"_If you are really sensing my feelings... Why aren't you here to save me from that monster? Why am I all alone?" I tried to get out of Eric's grip but he was too strong but he stopped his kisses on me. Was it a good thing? I wasn't sure._

"_You will never be alone." Someone said and it wasn't Eric but I knew exactly who it was._

_Godric was also in that dream. I could hear his footsteps behind me and soon he was sitting in front of me. He seemed serious and very concerned about me._

"_Then, why didn't you come to save me? Are you... dead?"_

_I hoped it was a stupid question but it could be true. It could explain a lot of things and perhaps also that dream. What if it was not a mere illusion? What if it was something else? It wouldn't be surprising because there were so many strange things in that crazy world. I was an example of its craziness._

"_What does your heart tell you?" He asked in response and I stared at him. Deep inside of me, I could feel that he was very much alive but also that something went wrong with my rescue, if I could call it that way. It was also true that I couldn't imagine someone overpowering Godric. The ancient vampire was so strong, so old that no one could hurt him. Perhaps I was only trying to reassure myself._

"_That you're alive, safe and sound. You will come for me right?"_

_Godric nodded. " We both love you, Alyssa. There's no way we'll leave you alone."_

_I was crying but it was tears of joy. My nightmare will soon be over. If I was lucky, I would even wake up to see Godric and perhaps Eric but I wasn't so sure about that. The amnesiac vampire would never come for me but if he got his memory back, he would certainly come to save me. That just didn't mean I could forget and forgive what he did while he was not completely himself._

"_I wish I hadn't left the house that night. I would still be with you... I'm so sorry Godric." I was completely ignoring Eric at that very moment but he didn't seem to care because he loosened his grip on my body, allowing me to crawl towards his maker. I needed comfort and only the two thousand years old vampire could give me that, even if it was not real._

_The moment I felt Godric's arms around me, I felt so much better. The vampire was giving me strength and hope. I had faith in him. I had no doubt about him. He would never forget about me nor would he leave me to my fate. He had already saved me many times. He would continue to do so because he was my friend, my best friend._

_All of a sudden, Godric was torn away from my arms. I didn't realize what was happening until I was thrown hardly on the ground. The atmosphere had changed, it was darker, heavier because Godric and Eric were not the only vampire there. To my horror, Henry was there too. All vampires were fighting and I just couldn't see what was happening. It was too blurry because they were using their vampire speed._

_Until something changed and my heart broke when I saw a pool of blood and remains on the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't Henry's remains but Godric's one. _

_No, it was impossible. He just couldn't be dead. It was Godric, he was my friend. There was no way that King had killed him but it was the truth. Just looking at Eric confirmed my greatest fear. The one thousand years old vampire was just broken and stopped dead in his tracks, starring at the pool of blood. It was like someone had slapped him very hard, Eric was paralyzed. He had lost his maker. How could Henry have managed to overpower the ancient vampire? It was just impossible. I still couldn't believe it._

_As if it was not enough, as if my heart was not broken enough, I watched helplessly as the vampire shoved the same stake he had already used to kill the two thousand years old vampire right through Eric's chest. Yet, it didn't kill him immediately and I believed Henry had done that on purpose, just to watch my reaction. Surely he was not disappointed because at that very moment, it was like the stake was just above my own heart. If he did kill Eric, he would surely destroy me at the same time. I had already lost Godric, I couldn't lose Eric. That would just cause my death. I would have no one to fight for._

_I was just horrified by the scene in front of my eyes. Eric dropped to his knees, unable to fight with the other vampire anymore, his pained blue eyes resting on mine. I could already feel the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't endure that even if it was only a dream. It was too real._

"_You are all mine, firefly. Say goodbye to your lover." Henry said and smiled sadistically at me. He knew he had won. He knew I would stop resisting. Finally, the vampire pushed the stake into Eric's heart. Suddenly, the vampire I loved exploded into a bloody mess right before my eyes._

_I should have screamed but I had lost my voice._

_Eric and Godric were gone, forever because of me. They had both turned into a pool of blood and remains, all because of me. How could I ever forgive myself? How could I live knowing that I was the one to blame for their true death?_

"_Now, it's only you and me, my dear. We're going to have a lot of fun together." He said and in a flash he was kneeling in front of me. I tried to get away from him but it was pointless. It just seemed like he was everywhere and suddenly, he buried his face in my neck, biting me violently like his child did the two times we met._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. I remembered every single details of the dream and the end just felt so real that I was having a hard time believing that it was only a dream. I could almost feel his fangs inside of me, the burning sensation of my blood leaving my body. Yet it was not the worst thing.<p>

I had just witnessed the true death of my most beloved friends. They had been killed so easily by Henry. W_ould it be like that too if by chance they came for me? Would they be murdered in cold blood by the vampire King all because of me? _I was sure it was impossible but there was still that part of me which wasn't so sure about that. It had been just so real and the look Eric gave me right before he died just broke my heart. I wasn't even thinking about Godric. Now, I could only see him as a pool of blood and guts as if I couldn't remember his face.

It was only a nightmare. I should just stop thinking about that and forget it ever happened. Nothing could happen to Eric and Godric. I needed to calm myself and stay focused on what was happening to me. I knew I needed to take care of my current situation. I just couldn't give up.

I was once again laying on something very soft. There was a light in the room and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that the room was not the same. I believed I was now in Arizona, in Henry's house. Yet I was alone and I wasn't going o complain. It could possibly be my only chance to escape.

I felt weak but not as weak as the other time. I could move my arms, I could feel my legs. Thankfully, my hands were not tied to the bed like last time. That was definitely good. I had to make an attempt to leave that place. I didn't know exactly where I was but if I could get out and find some help, then I would be safe. If luck was on my side, it could even be daylight.

As hard as it was, I moved but I quickly fall off the bed and landed on the ground. It hurt but it was alright, it was just a little pain but it was worth it. I stood up with great difficulties and I was surprised to be able to stand on my own.

Walking was yet harder than I thought it would be. Each new step was more difficult than the previous one. I was afraid of falling, attracting attention on what was going on there and losing my only chance to escape.

Luckily, there was no one in that house or rather manor. They were probably all asleep, or at least that was what I was telling myself. If someone saw me, I would surely be caught. I didn't even know where I was going but I was determined.

My determination was without a doubt the only thing that was keeping walking. I was fighting with the need to take a break but I had no time for that.

Suddenly, I saw a large door. It was the front door, I knew it. I had finally found it and I was going to escape. I had tears of joy in my eyes. I just couldn't believe that my ordeal would come to an end just after a few steps. I walked closer and closer towards the door until my hand could almost reach it.

However, someone caught my wrist. When I turned my head in the direction of the person who was there, I was terrified.

It was Henry, he was there. His grip on my wrist tightened to the point that I heard a strange sound followed by an horrible pain. He just broke my wrist and a second later, I was thrown against the nearest wall. I should have known he would sense my attempt to run away.

"Why do you, elementals, always try to escape?" He snapped at me and walked towards me. I just couldn't move a inch. He had thrown me so hard against the wall that it felt like my whole body was broken. "I could have played nicely, you could have been treated well but you chose that..."

I didn't understand what he was saying. _He seemed to imply that he had given a chance, what kind of chance was that?_ He had kidnapped me, drugged me and was keeping me prisoner. _Did he believe he was the nice guy?_

"It's strange that you all chose the hard way. You are all the same." His hands pushed my shoulders harder against the wall and I winced in pain.

I wished that I could do something to push him away. I wished I could use my fire but as warm as my whole body felt, I had not enough strength. There was that burning sensation deep inside of me but nothing was happening. I could control my power thanks to the training sessions with Eric and Godric and now I was unable to use my fire. It shouldn't be happening. I should be able to defend myself.

"You are going to join your little elemental friends. I'm going to chain you up, firefly." He smirked at me, sensing my fear.

_He just couldn't be serious right?_ His sadistic smile told me he was deadly serious. It shouldn't surprise me. That vampire was cruel and if I remembered correctly Eric had also chained someone one day in Fangtasia's basement. It was a common things for vampires.

"Yet, you wake me up with your little attempt to fly away... And I'm hungry now."

My heart skipped a beat. He was going to bite me, feed from me and he was not going to be as gentle as Eric was. The vampire King was surely going to take an immense pleasure in hurting me, in making me suffer.

Luck was not on my side tonight, I rather felt cursed like someone had something against me.

"Don't be sad... You ask for this. Remember that you chose your fate."

I didn't deserve that. I had never asked to be kidnapped and to be an elemental. It just came to me and even if I hated the situation I was in, I didn't regret being who I was. It was magical to have that kind of power inside of me, if only it could be useful.

There was still hope for me because all of a sudden I felt myself burning. Henry's hands left my shoulders and I saw that he was burnt. It was not enough to stop him, but it just could be enough if I tried harder. I even found myself imagining that I would literally set him on fire, perhaps it could help me, perhaps it would happen. I could save myself.

"You're stronger than the others..." He growled. " It won't save you."

He was right because the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, with the vampire on top of me, his fangs inside my neck. My fire was not protecting me anymore. It was useless. He was feeding from me violently, not caring that it was a sheer agony for me. It was worse than the last time I was bitten against my own will.

It just felt like dying and when my world went black from the loss of blood, I thought that my torture was far from being over.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Were you exepecting this lovely dream? Anyway, in the next chapter we're going to meet two new characters. I hope you'll like them and we're going to see what Eric and Godric are doing. It's going to be a pretty cool chapter. Also it's going to get pretty intense soon. I'm very excited about it!<em>

_So, one reviewer found the reason why Eric and Godric can't feel Alyssa. I'm not going to say who but I'm very happy that someone found the answer. Also, someone discovered why Henry needs the elemental. Also when I said that Alyssa is going to change, it doesn't mean that she'll lose her mind or her memory. Then I also want to reassure a guest, there will never ever be any rape in my story, I might be cruel sometimes with my characters but not that cruel. I don't think writing about a rape is making the story good and it would be just too much. I just can't write something like that. So don't worry. _

_Finally to answer banana's review, Henry is smart, what is doesn't expect is that someone could be smarter than him. I would describe him as very arrogant and determined, always getting what he wants. He's done something to the bond, that's why he thinks he can take his time (as if he had the choice) but I won't say anything else, that'll ruin the fun._

_A huge thanks to Gwynwyvar, sailorangelmoon1, banana, AlwaysNorthman , OptimisticLivvy , Asia125, Femaleninja22, werewolfpixie, SomebodyWhoCares, felly, a Guest, Recovering4life, another Guest, Milo, a Guest and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for your reviews. It was amazing! I'm so glad that you enjoy this story. It means a lot to me and I wish I could do something to thank you._

_So as always, don't forget to write me a comment because I want to know what you liked or even disliked about this new chapter? What do you think will happen? Who are we going to meet? Any ideas? Please review?_


	71. Chapter 70

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 70 :<span>

That time, I didn't wake up on a soft and comfortable surface but on the cold hard ground. There was something around my ankle and when I tried to move my leg, I realized that I was chained up. I shouldn't be surprised. Henry had said he would do that to me.

However, it was not the worst thing that was happening to me. My neck was terribly sore from the vampire's bite. The wound was burning and it was like his fangs were still deep inside of me. It was impossible but the sensation was still there and it hurt whenever I moved my head. I wasn't even thinking about my wrist, it was surely broken and it was extremely painful. My head was also killing me and I guessed it had something to do with the vampire too. I was sure he had used some drug on me, again. _That was just fucking fantastic_, I thought to myself.

If only I had been able to burn the vampire King completely, if only I had been strong enough to escape that place. I felt so ashamed of myself. I should have been stronger, I should have done more to escape.

Yet something still bothered me about that whole situation. _Where was Godric?_ I still couldn't believe that he had not found me or just felt me. I was on my own to deal with Henry and it was evident that there was nothing I could do against him. I needed help, I needed someone to come and save me. The only one who could do that was the ancient vampire, but he was not there. _What was wrong with him?_ He couldn't be dead, it was impossible but he wasn't coming for me. I didn't know how long it had been since my kidnapping but I knew he was taking too long. He should have already come for me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my cheek. My eyes shot open, afraid to see Henry's face but it was a very different person. Kneeling next to me was an elderly woman. She was smiling kindly at me. Her smile, her face were reassuring and I immediately felt at ease with her. It was like an invisible force was telling me to trust her. C_ould it be possible for her to be an elemental?_ I was sure that she was because I could feel it.

Yes, that was it. That woman was an elemental. I had no doubt about that, even if that sounded pretty ridiculous after having seen her for only a few seconds.

"How do you feel my dear?" She asked, concerned written on her face. _Why was she being so kind towards me?_ She didn't even know me. "You have nothing to fear with us, we will never hurt you."

_Us? What did it mean?_ I moved painfully so that I was now sitting on the ground and looked around the room. Indeed, there was someone else there. It was a man in his late forties I would say. He was not far away from me and I could feel his stare. He seemed concerned about me too but not as much as the old woman. The man looked more like a caveman. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed friendly and I could also sense that strange feeling towards him. That made me realize that he too was an elemental.

"I'm Abigail and there you have Cliff. What's your name?" She moved and sat closer to me. She looked just so sweet with her beautiful green eyes and white hair. She must have been there for so long.

"I'm Alyssa... Alyssa Bennett. Are you two elementals like me?" I finally asked but I knew I already had that answer.

The elderly woman nodded at me. "I'm the air elemental and Cliff is the earth elemental. I believe you're the fire, I can see it in your eyes."

I nodded. "Where are we?"

Abigail and Cliff shared a look. They both wore the same defeated expression.

"We're in his basement. He keeps us locked and chained up there. He doesn't want us to escape, as if we could." The man answered and Abigail shot him a death glare. I didn't understand what was happening between them.

"Cliff... She doesn't need to hear that." She turned her head towards me, kindly smiling at me. "He bit you very harshly... What happened upstairs? We heard that something was going on."

I lowered my gaze on the ground. If only I had succeeded in my attempt to run away. I would not be sitting there, I would be free and if I had been lucky, Henry could have been just an awful memory. He could have died thanks to me even if it was mean to wish the death of someone but then again that vampire was a sheer monster. He didn't deserve to live because of all the harm he had done.

"I tried to escape... He caught me. He broke my wrist and sent me flying against the wall. He attacked me and I... I fought against him and I burnt his hands." As much as I was proud of myself, it was not enough for me to it gave me hope. I could possibly succeed in running away with the help of these two elementals. We could be strong enough together. Suddenly, I knew there was a chance for me, for us to be free from that vampire.

"You're a strong little one, Alyssa Bennett." Abigail said, her eyes filled with hope. I believed she just had the same idea as me. "Perhaps we could use your fire to get us out of here."

It was like she was reading my mind. Maybe she was, after all I didn't know everything about elementals power and she was old, she had probably managed to control and improve her powers. _Yet, why was she still there if she was that powerful?_ It must have something to do with the drug or perhaps the fact that she was only with the other elemental didn't help her. Cliff seemed to have lost hope.

"You are mad if you think you can escape Abigail." Cliff said nastily. _Man, he was such an asshole,_ I thought. I might not be the most optimistic person in the entire world but I wanted to believe that running away was possible. It was the only thing that could keep me fighting.

The air elemental completely ignored the man, instead her attention was focused on me. "Excuse him, he's resigned. I know it's probably too soon for you but I think we could help each other."

I smiled at her. I definitely liked her, even if I only met her a few minutes ago. I felt so close to her, so safe and secured. She looked like a grandmother and was somehow acting like one. Abigail seemed also determined to escape that place and I understood her. _Who would want to stay there and be Henry's toy?_ No one, except perhaps Cliff. He almost seemed alright with his situation. I couldn't understand that.

Cliff literally growled. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

"You've definitely gone mad, Abigail. It's pointless to even try. He always find us, no matter what we do, no matter where we go. He's everywhere. He knows where we are because of that fucking blood he makes us drink. You know it, Abigail. Don't give her stupid hope. There's no hope for us. There's nothing but death for us." He said and that made my blood as cold as vampire's skin.

_How could he be so hopeless? How could he think that we would all die?_ I remembered Henry's desire to get rid of me because he lost his progeny who got killed by Eric but he also said that he couldn't do that until he found the water elemental. Of course, that meant if he found him I would die but that last elemental was so good at hiding and flying away that I was sure we had time.

"There's always hope, Cliff. We have to fight for our lives because no one else is going to do so. With the three of us, we can fight him. He's strong but I think that with her fire, there's a chance for us."

The earth elemental shook his head. I could see a spark of hope in his eyes but it was so quick that I wondered if I hadn't imagined it.

"We've been here for a very long time, Abigail... You and I both know that we're not strong enough otherwise we would have already done something." His tone was gentler that time. Perhaps he was not that bad after all.

"With her, we can be. She burnt him, she hurt him, she did something we have never ever managed to do. Look at her eyes, she's burning with fire."

The air elemental was believing in me, in my power like no else did. She didn't even know who I was and yet she was persuaded that I could help every one. She had more faith in me than me. It was wonderful but I was now afraid of disappointing her. _What if I was not strong enough? What if I couldn't do anything? Would she hate me? Would she stop being so gentle with me?_ I would hate that because somehow I already enjoyed her company.

"It won't be enough and you know it."

"I can do this... I know I can set him on fire. I already did it or at least I burnt him but if I can stay focused long enough or if I can get enough strength, I can do this." I said, determined.

If I could convince Cliff that I was ready to do that and that I would succeed, perhaps he would agree to help. Honestly, with three elementals Henry couldn't stop us. Our three powers together could just be the key to escape. It was so real.

The earth elemental sighed. "Unfortunately you can't. I have no doubt about your fire... It's just that we've already tried that thing. Henry uses drugs on us, it makes us powerless or it rather makes us weak. We cannot summon our power, there's nothing we can do."

It was true that I didn't feel so good, that I was far from being fine but it wouldn't prevent me from fighting. I didn't have the right to stop believing I could escape. If I worked enough on my power, if I just tried hard enough, it would be alright.

"That's not the only thing he does, drugging us... He absolutely adores our blood. He always comes for one of us, when he's hungry... He drinks from us, not caring if it hurts. Then, he gives us his blood and then again he drugs us. There's no escape for us." Cliff explained and I had to say that it was not reassuring.

I didn't want to be bitten by the vampire King again. It was extremely painful and I didn't find any pleasure in the bite like I did with Eric, sometimes. Yet, that was also because Eric usually bit me when we were having sex and when he didn't, he was always gentle. Henry only meant to hurt me because he was cruel.

"Cliff... You're scaring her." The elderly woman said and wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders. Even if I was terrified, it didn't damage my determination. I could even use my fear at my advantage. I had already done it, it saved me one night.

"There's always a way out. I know we can do this... I don't want to believe that we're going to die here and even if I'm going to die, I won't make it easy for him. I won't stop fighting until my last breath and perhaps by chance I will succeed. Please, Cliff... We don't know each other but we can do something. I have friends out there searching for me."

I was surprised at how optimistic and determined I sounded. Usually, I wasn't that strong and sure of myself, it was rather the contrary. Yet now, I felt like I could do everything I wanted if I just believed in my power. Henry could drug me, he could bite me, I would fight him and escape. I had no doubt.

"Henry is extremely powerful, I'm afraid that your friends won't be able to do anything against him..."

_How could he be so desperate?_ If he had always been like that, I wasn't surprised that he was still there. _Had he ever fought against the vampire King?_ I was starting to think he had never ever fought against him, but it would be just so unreal. _How could someone accept a fate like that one? _It didn't make any sense.

"My friend Godric, he's two thousand years old. He will come..." I didn't know if I was trying to convince the earth elemental or myself.

_Would the ancient come for me?_ I couldn't be truly sure but there was one thing I had no doubt about. I would never ever give up. I would always fight and I would never be hopeless. That a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric's relationship was strained to the point the two vampires were barely talking to each other, though it was still hard to believe it was possible. During a thousand years, they had been so close to each other and now it was just different. Godric could hardly stay in the same room as his progeny despite his love for him. The ancient vampire would never deny the fact that he cared and loved his child more than ever but it just couldn't erase what Eric did the night Alyssa disappeared.<p>

The two thousand years old vampire was mad at his progeny. Of course, the vampire wasn't himself that night but it didn't change what happened. Alyssa was gone and they hadn't found any trail. She had completely vanished and even if everyone tried and tried to find something about her, there was nothing which was impossible. _How could someone disappear so easily?_ Godric ignored those answers and it was just killing him inside. He was two thousand years old and there was nothing he could do.

He was not the only vampire in that situation. The ancient vampire could now sense his child's pain and guilt. Eric got his memory back a few days ago and he had never felt like that in his entire life.

Godric would never forget the look his progeny gave him when everything came back in his mind, it was sheer torture for the one thousand years old vampire to know that Alyssa got kidnapped somehow because of him.

Eric remembered every single details of that awful night, when he was making out with Sookie's Stackhouse, Alyssa's arrival and how he attacked her and broke her heart. The elemental was wonderful while he was being amnesiac, she was there for him and she did everything in her power to protect him. Yet he betrayed her in the cruelest way and hurt her physically and emotionally. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her pained expression and he could also hear her saying that their story was over.

It was so hard to believe that he had lost the only one he had ever loved so much, only because of him. He had never wanted to hurt her, he couldn't believe that unfortunately he did. He was furious with himself. _How could he have let himself go?_ He wasn't even attracted anymore by the telepath. Of course, he had lost his memory but it was unacceptable, that was why Eric completely understood his maker's reaction and coldness. He deserved that silent treatment, he even deserved worse and he knew it. He was even surprised that his maker wasn't punishing him.

However, there was another person Eric blamed for Alyssa's disappearance and it was Sookie Stackhouse. The one thousand years old vampire wanted so badly to drain her in order to make her pay. She deserved to feel as much pain as the elemental did.

The fairy should have stopped him, resisted him when he was not himself. Sookie had always pushed him away, she was supposed to hate him but apparently, she didn't hate him. It was the contrary. She was not immune to the vampire's charms but Eric could care less.

He loved Alyssa, he truly did and if he had forgotten about his feelings when he was cursed, it was only temporary. It was also true that he was interested in Sookie Stackhouse but that was a long time ago. The only one he wanted to be with was Alyssa and she was gone. He couldn't feel her anymore, he couldn't smell her delicate blood anymore, he could see her beautiful smile anymore.

When he thought about her, about all the wonderful moments they had, he couldn't help but let one single bloody tear fall out of his eyes. He was the one to blame for all this shit. If only he had controlled himself around Sookie Stackhouse, if only he hadn't kissed her, if only he hadn't attacked Alyssa to protect the telepath.

Eric was so ashamed of himself.

He didn't even know if there was a chance for them to find her. The bond he shared with her was somehow broken but Eric couldn't believe that she was dead. He could feel that she was alive, she had to be alive. The only problem was that no one could find her. He had made his own researches just like his maker did but he had been as unsuccessful as him, unfortunately.

"We have visitors, Eric." Godric said bluntly as he walked down the stairs of Fangtasia's basement.

"I don't want to see anyone." The one thousand years old vampire answered, glancing at his maker. He was surprised that the ancient vampire had come to tell him that. That was strange when Eric thought about it.

"They won't take no as an answer, unfortunately. They're on their way with Pam."

Somehow, Eric knew he wasn't going to like those visitors and when he saw Sookie, Bill Compton and Alcide arriving, he could not help but growl.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my bar now." The sheriff ordered, shooting daggers at everyone in the room except his progeny and maker.

"We're here to help." Sookie answered, determinedly.

That was when Eric lost it. _How dared she come there after what she did to Alyssa?_ The one thousand years old vampire was so ready to attack the telepath but he stopped himself. He didn't need to cause more trouble and with the vampire Kind's presence, his attack would lead to trouble. Surely Godric would not forgive him if he did something so stupid.

"And how do you plan to help? I think you've done enough Sookie."

"I'm not the only one to blame Eric and you know it. Stop being such an asshole and listen to us." She paused and took a step forward, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you think I'm not feeling guilty? I know that it's also my fault that she left that night. I'm supposed to be her friend and I... I betrayed her because I was stupid. I wish I could go back in time and change everything but I can't. So just let me help you. I want to find her."

She seemed sincere and no one could deny it. It was so evident that she blamed herself for Alysa's disappearance but it just didn't change anything. Godric and Eric were both furious with the telepath and unfortunately there was nothing she could do or say to make that change. They were both refraining themselves from hurting her.

"Listen to them, Eric. You and Godric haven't found anything, you need help." It was Pam who dared to speak and Eric was surprised by what she had just said. The female vampire was definitely not a fan of the three visitors and yet she was somehow defending them. "You two have been miserable without her, perhaps they'll find something you can't."

As hard as it was to admit it, Pam was right. They could definitely use some help even if it came from Sookie, Bill and Alcide. _Why was even Bill there? _If someone was overjoyed by Alyssa's disappearance it should have been him.

"Alright... I'm listening to whatever you have to say." Eric finally said, exchanging a glance with his maker to seek his approval even if they were not talking, the one thousand vampire still cared about what his maker thought. The ancient vampire nodded at his child, knowing that they had no other choice.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. In the next one there will be more Eric and Godric. Also, Henry will be back for real next sunday. I'm glad that you all dislike him but I enjoy writing him. Yet, what's he going to do will make you hate him more.<em>

_ I know that for someone, the last chapters were boring and that there was no action, I apologize for that but as you can see, I'm not very good at writing action scene. I lack of vocabulary. Also, the story is not near the end so of course we don't take a step towards the solution... It takes time and it's very hard to me to write very long chapter. Perhaps the last one was shorter than the other even if I always try to write the same amount of words. Also, if you have ideas of what I could do to make the story more interesting in your eyes, feel free to message me or leave a review. I listen to my readers._

_So, I wanted to thank Amanda 56 for her adivce and also answer her review. I hope Alyssa isn't a Mary Sue, I've tried to avoid writing a Mary Sue, did I fail? I also know that I'm very repetitive (even if I use thesaurus) and that I surely make a lot of mistakes but I'm French and I'm trying to do my best. I edit my chapters but usually I can't see my mistakes. I need a Beta reader and I've already asked for someone's help. Also, I don't always have time to edit many times my chapters because I have a lot of work to do for college, like now I'm revising because my exams are at the end of May. As a law student, there are many things I have to know so I can't spend too much time on my story. If I took more time, perhaps I wouldn't be able to post one chapter per week. By the way, is someone interested to be my beta reader? Anyway, thank you for your advice and I will try to make the story better._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I'm eager to get your opinions and I always answer to reviews as you can see. Also, if someone is interested in being my Beta, message me. Please review?_

A huge thanks to Twilightlover312, smilin steph, blathana , a Guest, sailorangelmoon1, another Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, Gwynwyvar , werewolfpixie and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for their reviews. You're amazing.


	72. Chapter 71

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 71 :<span>

"So that's what I thought we could do. Alcide could perhaps try to follow Alyssa's scent like he did when you were drunk because of fairy blood..." Sookie Stackhouse finished explaining her plan to the vampires in the basement.

The fairy had been thinking about her friend since the night she disappeared. She realized too late that she had made the most terrible mistake of her life by kissing Eric while he was amnesiac. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the one thousand years old vampire, he was so cute, so nice at the time but he should have known she would be hurting her friend. Alyssa loved Eric more than anyone else and yet Sookie decided to destroy their friendship by doing something she knew was wrong. When she thought about that night, that kiss, the telepath knew she should have thought twice before letting herself go. She was definitely feeling guilty for what happened to the elemental. If she had't left the house, she would still be there with them, with Eric.

That was why Sookie was determined to help, to do her best to find Alyssa. Wherever she was, they would find her and save her. The fairy would do anything in her power to save her friend. She was sure that Alyssa would do the same thing for her. That was why Sookie went to see Bill. There was no point denying the fact that she was still deeply hurt by his betrayal but she knew he could help with his new power and since he was now a King. She would even use his feelings for her. Perhaps that was cruel towards the new King of Louisiana but Sookie could care less about that.

The telapath also asked for Alcide's help. The werewolf would certainly not refuse to help when it came to Alyssa. He came when it was about Eric so Sookie had no doubt about his decision. As she had planned, Alcide immediately accepted to come to Fangtasia.

"Don't you think that we haven't already tried to follow her smell? Do you think we're stupid Sookie?" Eric snapped at her.

The girl was being idiotic. Godric and Eric had used their vampire's abilities but they were both unsuccessful. It was like Alyssa's scent had disappeared the same way she did. Of course, it was impossible but so many impossible things were happening that it didn't seem so unreal. The sheriff was also sure about one thing, the werewolf couldn't help them on that part.

"Perhaps you've missed something. You two are very attached to Alyssa and that's why whatever you are doing is not working." Alcide said, only to receive a death glare from Eric Northman.

It was evident that the vampire was more than attached to the girl and the werewolf knew it very well. He had seen the way Eric looked at the elemental. He loved her even if Alcide had still difficulties to believe the vampire was capable of loving someone else than himself. Yet, it was true and the girl was also completely in love with Eric. When he accompanied Alyssa to her sister's weeding, she kept talking about the vampire and how she wished he was dancing with her with her family around. She was so proud of being in a relationship with Eric Northman and that was something the werewolf didn't quite understand. _How could someone be so much in love with a vampire? Even Sookie wasn't that crazy about Bill Compton, what was different with Alyssa? _

"Do whatever you want. We have nothing to lose, after all." Godric said. He wasn't convinced by the werewolf's abilities but if there was a small chance that he could find a trail, they couldn't refuse his kind proposal.

"I will also try to gather information. I have contacts now that I'm a King." Bill added.

The vampire King of Louisiana was definitely there because he wanted to get Sookie back. Eric and his maker were sure that he didn't care that Alyssa was gone, he was surely even content about her kidnapping. Yet they couldn't deny that his assistance wouldn't be useful. The vampire who had the elemantal now was a King and perhaps Bill's position in the vampire hierarchy could be a real asset.

"Alright. I'm sure you'll call us if you find something." Alcide and Bill nodded at the ancient vampire. " We both appreciate what you are doing for Alyssa."

The two thousand years old vampire was nearly thanking the werewolf and Compton. If by chance they ever found a trail or better where Alyssa was, he could definitely thank them but for now that was all they would get from him. As for his progeny, he was not overjoyed by what they were doing. Godric could sense his child's anger. It was not like Eric didn't want them to search for Alyssa, it was just that his pride would be hurt. If he wasn't capable of saving the one he loved, then he didn't deserve her.

"It's the least we could do. She's a nice girl." Alcide started. "Perhaps we should start our researches now and not waste time. Sookie and I will go where the accident happened tonight."

Godric and Eric watched as Sookie, Bill and Alcide left accompanied by Pam to make sure that they would actually do their best for the elemental.

"It's not going to work. The plan is useless. There's no way they'll find something we didn't." Eric stated. "I miss her, Godric. Sometimes I even found myself expecting that she's going to walk in the room, laughing and telling me that it was only a joke... A stupid joke."

The younger vampire was trying to catch his maker's attention. He was sick of the silent treatment the ancient vampire was giving her. He deserved it but for the first time in a long time he needed his maker like a child needed his father. He hated being so weak, so vulnerable and sensible but when it came to Alyssa, he just couldn't stop himself. He learned to love thanks to her and being without her was a sheer torture knowing that he was the one to blame for what happened to her.

"I know. I miss her too." Godric confessed even if that was not something he needed too. The bond the two vampires shared was so strong that they didn't even need words to understand what the other felt. Yet, Eric felt immensely relieved when his maker started to speak. That meant he was perhaps ready to have a conversation with him and the younger vampire needed that so badly.

"Will you ever forgive me for hurting her? You know how bad I feel about that whole situation... It's my fault but I can't change anything. I'm so sorry Godric."

The ancient vampire was silent. He had no doubt when it came to his progeny's forgiveness. He would forgive him one day because Eric was his child after all. Yet, it would surely take a lot of time and even more if they never found Alyssa or if she was dead. Godric couldn't deny that he was scared for the elemental. He was afraid of never finding her and leaving her to her fate. He had promised her that he would always be there for her, to protect and save her but he had failed miserably. That night, he should have never tried to follow the trail, it was a huge mistake because it was a diversion. The vampire who kidnapped the young girl had everything planned. It was frustrating.

"Time is what I need. You are my progeny Eric, we have such a close relationship but Alyssa... She's more than just my friend and you know it. I love her almost like I care for you, she prevented me from meeting the sun in Dallas. You broke her heart and now she's gone who knows where. I just need time..." Godric honestly answered even if he knew that he would always forgive his Child.

_At least they were starting to talk_, that was what Eric thought.

"I love her so much. I could have never imagined myself in love... We have to find her, wherever she is. I would do anything to save her. I'm ready to fight until the true death if that means saving her."

The Viking vampire was determined. As much as he didn't want to die, he was ready to risk his life for the woman he loved. She would do the same thing for him even if he would be furious with her if she ever decided to do so.

"Do you think she thought about me when that vampire kidnapped her? Do you think that she's still thinking about me? Will she ever forgive me?"

Alyssa loved Eric, Godric was sure about that but he wasn't sure she could forgive his progeny easily. She felt so betrayed that night, the ancient vampire sensed her pain before she vanished from the world. How hard it had been for her to watch the vampire she loved with another woman. The fire elemental was strong but she was only a woman when it came to emotions. She was so human, so easily breakable. The small confidence she had was surely destroying by what she witnessed that night.

"I can't answer for her but you will surely need to deserve her forgiveness and her love."

Eric nodded. That would be a bumpy road but he was ready to fight for her. She meant the world to him and she just needed to know it. The one thousand years old vampire also wondered if she ever called for help while she was taken away. Surely she had fought with all her strength but it hadn't been enough unfortunately. Something must have gone wrong that night.

"I know. I think that she's fighting to get free right now. I can feel it even if our bond is broken. It's strange isn't it?" Eric said, almost talking to himself.

"It's not. It's the same thing for me but maybe that's because we both know she would resist. She got stronger during that year with us. She can control her power so well now."

Both vampires were proud of the elemental. They spent so many nights training in that same basement. It was hard, they were extremely demanding but it was for the best. After long hours of hard work on her power, Alyssa finally controlled her fire very. The vampire were both surprised at how powerful she had become. She was not the scared little girl she was before, now she was a true salamender. However, it didn't save her that fateful night.

"If they don't find anything, which is likely going to happen, we need a plan. We're wasting precious time." Eric stated.

"I know... I've been thinking about something and perhaps Sookie and Alcide could help us with that." Godric started. He believed that his plan could work, especially knowing that it was the only one he had. The ancient vampire was sure that it was perhaps the only way to find Alyssa. "We know that this vampire King wanted Alyssa because she is an elemental and I can't help but be sure that there's something we're missing about elementals. Who would want just one elemental, especially a vampire King? It doesn't make any sense because he already had everything he wants... Except if he doesn't only want to have one elemental but all the elementals. Just imagine what would happen if someone can control the four elements. There must be something we don't know about elementals."

The sheriff stared at his maker, who was probably right about the whole thing. If only they had learned more about elementals power but those creatures were so secretive and good at hiding that it was difficult to gather any information about them. Godric was surely trying to make him understand that they needed to concentrate on elementals.

"I think we should try to find that water elemental we've been searching for. He might have answers and if that King wants elementals then-"

"-We can use him as a bait so that the vampire will come to us." Eric interrupted his maker, finishing his sentence as if he was reading the ancient vampire's thoughts. Hope filled his eyes. "There's just one little problem... That elemental is too good at hiding. How are we supposed to find him?"

"That's when Sookie and Alcide come in the picture. The elemental is probably running from vampires but he won't be suspicious of those two. Sookie's telepathy could even be helpful. She couldn't read Alyssa's mind but we can use that as our advantage. If she can't read someone's mind in a room, that someone is an elemental."

* * *

><p>I crashed against the wardrobe as Henry threw me across the room. It was my second attempt at escaping and my second failure. Abigail would just be so disappointed. When the vampire King asked two of his human slave to fetch me, I would say, I knew I couldn't lose that opportunity. I was weak because of the drug Henry was giving us but I had to try. Unfortunately, I was still as unsuccessful as the last time. It was even worse than the last time because I hadn't been strong enough to summon my fire.<p>

"You must love it when it's painful, firefly." Henry said as he approached like a predator.

I didn't know if he was enjoying my determination or if he was just content with what he was doing to me. I guessed the second solution was the right one judging by the sadistic smirk he was wearing on his face. Yet, he also seemed extremely furious with me. He didn't like the fact that I was still fighting and trying to escape. Perhaps he wasn't not used to that kind of reaction because Abigail was an old woman, she certainly didn't have the strength that I had. Cliff on the other hand could have fought but he was resigned.

"I enjoy challenge you know... I don't mind hurting you, it's quite refreshing for me but you should definitely stop trying to run away. There's no way out for you." He knelt in front of me as I coughed blood. I couldn't move a inch, I was too sore. " I'm so hungry after this little game with you..."

_Oh please no_, I thought. I didn't want to be bitten again, I could take his torture or whatever he would do to me but not the biting thing. It burnt, it was just terrible to feel his fangs inside of me. What truly scared me was the fact that Henry would certainly give me his blood in order to heal the wound. That vampire was just like a poison and he was already running through my veins. I wished I could avoid having more of his blood.

"I'm just going to tell you a little secret, just to watch your reaction my lovely firefly."

One of his hands went on my cheek, stroking it in a strange manner. It wasn't to comfort me like Godric or Eric would do, it was for something else. Perhaps one of Henry's wicked idea. He was a cruel vampire but what else could I expect from someone like him. He was disgusting and I could only hope that one day he would get what he deserved, a long and painful agony before his true death. That King was even worst than Russell Edgington who was already crazy. I guessed they were both mad in their own way, while Russell wished for a world where vampires controlled everything, Henry just wished to find all the elementals and kill them. _Why was he even doing that?_ I must have missed something. I thought that perhaps he wanted to take revenge on elementals but it was such a strange idea. It couldn't be the right answer.

"Do you know how I will finally end your life? I kept thinking about it... You see I think the only way to make this right would be to plunge a stake right through your heart. It's the only way my little plan will work. I'm sure you'd like to know about my plan but let's keep it secret for now. I love to surprise elementals, though you'd be the only one surprised. Your two new friends already know everything about their fate."

He was not going to scare me so easily. Explaining me how he planned to kill was definitely terrifying but I would not let myself be a scared little girl anymore. It would never prevent me from fighting. I didn't want to die, not like that at least. _Would someone ever know that I was dead?_ Surely, my disappearance would appear suspicious for some people. That was just fantastic.

What bothered me was the fact that Abigail and Cliff were aware of the vampire King's plan but they hadn't told me anything. During the time I had been there, and I didn't know for how long I had been chained up and kept prisoner, the two other elementals and I talked a lot. I learned about Abigail's life but the earth elemental was much more secretive than the air elemental. We also never talked about Henry's plan or who he truly was or what he wanted from us. We should have when I thought about it but yet something told me that they wouldn't explain many things to me.

The elderly woman wanted to protect me in her own way and keeping in the dark seemed to be the right solution for her. Cliff just didn't say anything important as if he didn't care about what was happening. I believed that deep inside of me, he was concerned but didn't want to show it. I could also feel that he didn't want to get too close to me, too attached to me because of what our fates would be.

"Tell me darling, have you already dreamt about me?" He asked me and I was sick of his game.

He was torturing me not only physically but mentally. That vampire was a monster. He would certainly not win. Even if I dreamt about him, I would not give him the satisfaction to know that those illusions were making me go crazy. It was nearly always the same dreams, in the end he would always kill Godric and Eric in front of me before having his way with me and by that I meant only feeding from me, thankfully. That was a sheer torture for me, it was breaking my heart every time. _How long could I deal with the dreams without going completely crazy?_

"I know you have... It's amazing what vampire blood can do, isn't it? I can sense your emotions, you're in pain right now? Would you scream if I apply pressure on the wound on your back?" I knew a piece of wood made its way inside of me, it was painful but I could deal with the pain. "If you promise to be a good girl firefly, I won't hurt you anymore or at least not too much. What do you say?" He rested his hand on the wound on my back, waiting for my answer.

I would not give up even if that meant suffering. I was perhaps masochistic but I would be so ashamed of myself if I became resigned like Cliff was. I was far from being the strongest girl in the world, but I had something to believe in. I could not disappoint the one who cared about me because if they ever came for me, I wanted them to be proud of me.

"I guess, you've made your decision." Henry said sensing my determination. "Let's have a taste of your delicious blood, firefly."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Do you think Sookie, Alcide and Bill's plan will work or do you think Godric and Eric's one is better? Will they find the water elemental? What do you think about Henry? I'm sure you love him right now. You will be even more fond of him in the next chapters.<em>

_ Also, for Gwynwyvar, you will understand why Cliff is so hopeless. _

_A huge thanks sailorangelmoon1, AlwaysNorthman, smilin steph, werewolfpixie , Gwynwyvar, SomebodyWhoCares , a Guest, KAYKAY22PRINCESS and Kay1104 for their reviews. I loved reading them. You are all so amazing.  
><em>

_By the way, if someone is interested in becoming my Beta, just message me._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I would love to have your opinion on this new chapter. Please review?_


	73. Chapter 72

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 72 :<span>

It took them two months to find a trail concerning the water elemental. The man was very good at hiding and when the vampires finally thought they had found him, he had already vanished. However today, they were sure he was still in town. Their researches led them to a small town in Ohio where they had localized him. He seemed to particularly like a small place in that town, which was a good thing.

They had been as discreet as possible and now it was up to Sookie Stackhouse and Alcide Herveaux. They were both supposed to find the elemental and bring him back to Godric and Eric, who were both waiting inside a hotel room, wide awake even if it was daylight. They were bleeding but they could care less, they had to be awake. They were doing it for Alyssa.

Sookie was right now the only one who could find the elemental. The small restaurant was full of people since it was around noon. It was very hard for the fairy to concentrate. She knew what she had to do and it would rather be simple if there were not so many persons in the room. She had to seek for the only person she couldn't read so she had to check every single mind in the room. It was exhausting to do so and it was too much for the telepath but she was determined. She owed that simple thing to Alyssa since she had betrayed her friend. Sookie was also pretty sure that the two vampires in the hotel would make her pay if she failed. They were both on the edge these days and the half-fairy understood why.

It had been almost three months since Alyssa's kidnapping and they hadn't found anything about her disappearance. If Sookie wasn't wrong, the bond Alyssa shared with the two vampires was broken and no one knew why. They had no trail, nothing and it was frustrating. The young girl could even be dead and no one would know. Yet, it was not something Sookie or anyone else wanted to believe. The salamender was strong, she just couldn't be dead and hopefully she was fine. That was perhaps wishful thinking to believe that she was not hurt but it was the only thing that gave Sookie hope.

"Don't forget to tell me when you've found him. We don't want him to fly away." Alcide said, staring at the telepath.

He was supposed to use is werewolf's strength and abilities to bring the elemental back to the hotel room. The fact that they were in a room full of people could be an advantage but also a problem. Surely, the man couldn't use his power with all those persons around but he could also escape very easily. They could lose him if he decided to leave and especially if he suspected anything. The werewolf and the telepath needed to be careful otherwise all their efforts would be vain. Alcide's eyes were now scanning the room, searching for a sign that the elemental they were looking for wasn't suspicious.

"I know what I'm doing." Sookie said, irritated by the werewolf's question.

She was perfectly aware of the role they both had to play in the plan. She wasn't going to fuck up everything. The fairy was extremely concentrated as she went from mind to mind. It was annoying for her to hear everyone's thoughts. Reading someone's mind was not something she enjoyed but she had no choice. Suddenly, she was met with a wall. It was completely blank and it was exactly the same thing that was always happening with Alyssa. Sookie Stackhouse was now pretty sure she had just found the water elemental. Now, if she didn't want to catch his attention, she needed to stay out of his mind and stop trying to read it. It was exactly what she did. Holding her breath, she studied the man's expression, afraid that he had felt her attempt to enter his mind. Thankfully, he seemed perfectly unaware of what was happening.

The man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, was still sitting at his table waiting for the waitress to bring him his food. From her seat, Sookie could perfectly see his face. He was rather attracting with deep blue eyes. When the telepath looked into those eyes, she could almost see water. That guy was definitely the water elemental, there was no doubt. The other thing the half-fairy noticed was the sadness in those orbs.

"Turn around, discreetly. The man, wearing a grey shirt, it's him." Sookie said and Alcide did as he was told.

"Are you sure?"

Sookie Stackhouse nodded, her heartbeat accelerating. They were only a few meters from him, he was the key to find Alyssa. They better had to be careful but for now, the plan was good. The elemental hadn't noticed them.

"How do we do it then?" The werewolf asked. Of course, Godric and Eric ordered them to bring him back by any means possible but they had not discussed it properly. Perhaps they should have.

"Well, I don't think jumping on him is something we should do because it could cause trouble. That would attract attention and we don't want that because he could run away. I think we should first try to talk with him. Look at him, he's alone I can sit with him and explain him our situation. I know it's perhaps not the best plan but I don't have any other ideas."

"I won't let you with him, alone. I'm coming with you Sookie."

The telepath was a magnet for trouble. Even if she didn't want to, she could easily say something that might make him leave and Alcide had to be there to stop him. He also needed to stay close to the fairy just in case something went wrong. Even if Alyssa was a sweet girl, no one knew that water elemental. As far as they knew, he could be a psychopath and hurt Sookie. They couldn't take that risk.

"Alright, then let's do this." The fairy sat up and walked towards where the elemental was sitting, followed by Alcide. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, she almost felt it would explode inside of her. If she didn't succeed, no if they didn't succeed, they had no other solution to find Alyssa.

When she sat in front of the elemental with the werewolf on the other chair, the elemental's eyes were on them. He frowned.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and this is Alcide Herveaux and we need your help, water elemental."

That was perhaps not the best thing to say for a first meeting but at least now, the guy knew they were aware of who or rather what he was. Hopefully, he would not be too scared.

"We don't mean any harm and before you try to use your power, we're here for our friend, she's the salamender and she has disappeared. We need your help to find her." Sookie continued and was surprised by herself. She was not supposed to say all those things immediately but she was so nervous that she couldn't help herself. It could have been worst after all.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you're saying. You must be mistaken." He sounded so sure of himself that he almost convinced the telepath but she knew he was the man they were looking for. She tried to get in his mind again and the same wall was still there. He was not going to get out of that situation so easily. Sookie wasn't going to let him leave even if that meant doing crazy things.

"Listen, there's no point denying who you are or rather what you are. I can't read your mind and that's because you're an elemental. Now, you can either listen to us here or you can make things more complicated. I'm sure you don't want any trouble."

Sookie Stackhouse didn't know if whatever she was saying was helping her cause. The elemental was impassive, it was almost like he wasn't listening to her. That was probably because he was trying to protect himself. The fairy was sure that the vampire who had kidnapped Alyssa was also after that man, so he had every reason to be suspicious and on his guard. If only she could prove him that she was harmless, for now at least and if he agreed to listen.

"You are safe here, it's a public place. I can assure you that we are not sent by that vampire King. We are sure that he has kidnapped our friend and we need your help to find her."

The elemental stayed silent and he only stared at the two people in front of him. He seemed thoughtful but at the same time, Sookie believed that he was probably planning something. If he used his power, it would be more difficult because who knew what he was capable of. The fairy had seen what Alyssa could do with her fire and if that man could do the same thing with water, then it could be dangerous. The fact that they were in a restaurant wasn't reassuring because it could go wrong in a heartbeat even if there were many people in the room.

"Please, accept to at least listen to us. Alyssa is the fire elemental, she was chased by a crazy vampire. She was attacked three times and got away but about three months ago, she disappeared after having a car accident. She... She's friends with vampires and shared a blood bond with them but it's like the bond is broken. They cannot sense her anymore but we are all sure that she's alive. You're the only one who can help us."

_How was he supposed to help?_ Sookie didn't know. She had never thought about that to be completely honest but she trusted Godric and Eric. They probably knew how they could use that elemental's help.

"Alyssa is a nice girl, she just doesn't deserve whatever is happening to her." Alcide added. He had grown attached to the young girl and hoped to find her soon. He had done his best to follow her scent three months ago but like the two vampires, he failed. Even with his werewolf's abilities, he hadn't been able to do anything which was rather frustrating for him. However, he knew that Eric Northman was probably more angrier than he was.

"How am I supposed to know that you're telling the truth, that it's not a trap from the King?" The elemental finally decided to speak, which somehow reassured Sookie Stackhouse.

They both had caught his attention. There was a chance that he would accept to help them. If they could bring the water elemental back to the hotel room without having to use force, then it would be a good point.

"I... I don't know but it's daylight which means that we are not vampires." Sookie started but was aware of the fact that she sounded pretty ridiculous. Surely it was evident that a vampire could send them during the day and well, it was exactly what was happening. Eric and Godric had sent them after all. "I don't know how I can prove you that we're not trying to trap you."

She was not supposed to fail and she was not going to do so. The telepath needed to succeed because it was for Alyssa. She had to save her friend after what she did to her, it was the least she could do. Sookie was feeling so guilty because of that awful night. It was a moment of weakness that she deeply regretted.

"I... I'm a half-fairy that's why I'm a telepath. I'm not supposed to talk about what I am because my blood is basically vampire crack. It allows them to walk out in the sun for a few minutes." She confessed hoping that it would prove her honesty. Yet, it still sounded crazy to say that she was a fairy. "That's all I can do to make you see that I'm sincere. We need your help and we both hope that you will do it with... pleasure. Alyssa means a lot to us, you are our only hope."

Sookie sounded desperate at that very moment. She wasn't very eager to force the elemental to come with them but if he refused to come willingly, Alcide would have to do something. That would make things extremely complicated but it was up to that guy.

The man sighed. "Alright. I'm Ethan Carter, the water elemental."

"Thank you." Sookie said happily. "So, I've already introduced myself as Sookie Stackhouse. I'm from Bon Temps."

The telepath was excited because now there was a strong chance to find Alyssa quickly. She was proud of herself.

"Tell me more about the salamender." Ethan asked. He had spent all his life trying to stay away from trouble and from vampires and now, he was accepting to probably put himself in danger for someone he didn't even know. Yet, it was somehow his duty to do that. He owed that to an old friend who disappeared a few years ago.

"She's twenty-two now. She's... nice and she is very good at controlling her fire. She sucked at this when I first met her but with Godric and Eric's training, she was able to control her power. "

The water elemental frowned. The girl seemed to be a true elemental.

"Who are Godric and Eric?"

"Well hum... They are both vampires and they are deeply attached to Alyssa. They love and care about her and she... She loves them too. They have a plan and that's why you are needed. Would you accompany us to the hotel room?"

* * *

><p>I didn't know for how long I had been Henry's captive but it felt like months, no years. I lost track of time after those long nights of sheer torture. The vampire King was a monster and a sadistic. He bit me almost every day or I should rather say night. It was such a pleasure for him to drink from me, from elementals in general. What the vampire truly liked was to bite me violently, making me scream in pain. He must love to watch my agony.<p>

His torture was more horrible when I tried to escape. I had tried countless time to run away and I always failed miserably. He always found me and stopped me using the most cruelest way he knew. He had years of experience. I could not even remember all the things he did to me. Actually, I just wanted to forget everything. I didn't deserve all that pain, I didn't deserve to be treated that way. It was not fair. Even when I managed to summon my fire, it wasn't enough to stop him because I was too weak and he was too fast.

I wasn't even thinking or rather talking about the dreams caused by his fucking blood. It was humiliating and degrading to have dreams about Henry. I was disgusted by myself, yet it was not like I could fight it. No matter how hard I tried to take control of my dreams, I would always fail.

I hated myself for being so weak.

Yet what I hated the most was the fact that I was alone, well not literally alone since Abigail and Cliff were there but it was not the same. _Where was Godric? Where was Eric?_ They were both supposed to care about me but they never came. I was furious at them for playing with my feelings like that. Eric was an horrible liar, he had used me until he finally got the chance to have his precious Sookie Stackhouse. The time we spent together was just a game. He had faked his feelings, making me believe that he could love me. _How wrong was I_. Even if he was probably still amnesiac, I couldn't help but want to forget everything about him.

Then, there was Godric. He was my friend, my best friend but he never ever came for me. I couldn't believe that he had lied to me, that he had faked his affection but yet here I was. He was two thousand years old, he should have already found me but only if he wanted to. Perhaps the ancient vampire was glad that I was gone from their lives. I didn't know but there was still a part of me which hoped I was wrong. If there was one vampire I would still trust, it would be him. Yet, I should not be so hopeful.

They had probably forgotten about me.

No one would come for me. On that point, Henry was right even if Abigail was trying to convince me he was wrong. The elderly woman knew everything about me, my life and my relationship with the two vampires, just like Cliff. We spent all our days together and we talked a lot, it was the only thing we could do since we were chained up there. The air elemental always told me that she believed they both loved me and would come for me, it was just a matter of time because of how clever Henry was. Cliff stayed silent but I was sure he was not so hopeful.

We were all alone, all by ourselves. I understood now why Cliff was so resigned. I didn't know for how long he had been there because Abigail and the earth elemental were both avoiding the subject, but if that was his life for the last few years, his attitude was understandable.

I knew I had promised myself that I would never give up, that I would always fight Henry but I was tired. What I was experiencing was too much for me. I might have been strong a few months or years ago but it just seemed so far away. It was too difficult to fight, too painful and I was sick of being tortured every time I tried to be strong. I was disappointed by my own reaction but there was no way out.

Henry was too powerful for me, and even if we combined our three powers, it was just not enough. We were weak because of the drug, we were hopeless. Only Abigail seemed to still have faith in me, in her, in us. That woman was an example but I didn't have her strength nor did I have her determination. Sometimes, I wished I did because that would perhaps help me.

"Alyssa, darling... You're crying." Abigail said.

I hadn't realized that tears were streaming down my face. I guessed I was too lost in my thoughts. All those depressing things were slowly making me crazy. Sometimes, I even found myself wishing for this agony to end. I didn't want to die but I just wanted to find peace. I wanted to be free or far away from that place. I even wished that this drug could be stronger, that it could help me fall into a long and dreamless sleep.

"It's nothing..." I lied but I could tell that everyone in the room knew that it was not nothing. I was sick of that place and of being a prisoner.

"Alyssa, it's alright. We'll find a way to get out. We will be saved one day. You have to keep fighting."

I couldn't, I wasn't like her even if I wished I could be.

"Abigail, give her a break. Everyone can break down at some point. We all did. She needs it. She's still young, she isn't like us. She doesn't have our... experience if you can call it that way. We've been there for much longer than her. Don't you remember when you first arrived there?"

"I never lost hope." She snapped at him but I could tell that she was not angry, it just came out that way.

"You were older than her when you came here and it was a very long time ago..." Cliff said and something in his eyes was strange.

There was something they were both hiding extremely important about them. Yet, I didn't know what it could be. _Why would they keep something secret?_ It didn't make any sense, I thought that we had become closer.

"But I lost everything and everyone I knew, just like you, just like her. Yet, I'm still fighting. She needs to pull herself together, she must not lose hope."

They were talking as if I was not there but I could care less. I didn't mind, it was not like I had something to say.

"Give her time. She's been through so much, Henry is making her suffer more than us... He's taking revenge on her... Leave her alone for now."

I didn't find it very reassuring that the vampire King was meaner with me but I knew why. His progeny was dead because of me and that was why he was so cruel with me. It wasn't my fault, if there was someone to blame it was him, he should have never sent his child to get me, he should have come himself. I smiled at that thought, if he had come, he would surely be dead and I wouldn't be there.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I'm very excited for the rest of the story as always. Do you think the water elemental will accept to help or will Eric and Godric use him against his will? What do you think of him? Many things will be explained later by the way. To answer someone's question, Henry is around a thousand years old, just like Eric.<em>

_Also to answer a guest's review about Alyssa being a damsel in distress. The effects of the drug don't wear off because Henry is using it on them every day. That's why Alyssa's attempts to escape fail. Also, she's not sitting there waiting for the vampires to save her... She's fighting, just because it doesn't work doesn't mean she's doing nothing. Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope that my answer is not mean because it's not my intention. I'm just trying to justify myself and defend my character.  
><em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, TheLadyOfDarkness06 , werewolfpixie, Mlle Northman, SomebodyWhoCares, a Guest and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for their reviews. I get less reviews than before, perhaps it's because the chapter was bad._

_So my exams start on tuesday. I only have four exams but it last three weeks... There will be a new chapter next sunday of course and I'll do my best to write._

_If someone wants to be my Beta reader, just send me a message. Also, if you have any question about the story or if you want to talk about it or about anything else, message me too._

_As always, don't forget to write me a comment. It's very important for me to have your opinion. I really need to know what you think about this story. It keeps me motivated and makes me want to write. Please review?_


	74. Chapter 73

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 73 :<span>

The atmosphere was tense. The water elemental was watching carefully the two vampires in the room. Ethan Carter was not very fond of vampire, in fact he quite hated them but it was only because of a certain vampire King. Those two bloodsuckers seemed rather fine but that didn't mean the elemental wouldn't stay on his guard. It could still be a trap and Ethan was ready to use his power if it was needed. He controlled his power very well because he had years of practice. He could perfectly defend himself against vampires, he had already done it a few times. Those two vampires could not be a threat just like the telepath and her friend weren't.

Ethan accepted her proposal to go at the hotel room because a part of him felt like it was his duty. He had nothing to lose if he was being honest with himself. Meeting those two vampires was not dangerous and it was not like the elemental agreed to do anything. He was not ready to put himself truly in danger. He didn't want to face the vampire King for now but that could change. All he needed to know was that these vampires were sincere, that they wanted to save that fire elemental.

He had carefully listened to what they had to say. It was evident that the girl was a very strong fire elemental but not strong enough to fight against the vampire King. Ethan was perfectly aware of who the disgusting vampire was. He almost met him a few years ago and it was not a good memory. It was even something the water elemental wanted to erase from his mind, those memories were still too painful even after all those years. Since that day, the elemental had been running from that vampire. Thankfully, he hadn't met him in person. He knew the vampire King was searching for the four elementals and he knew why. He had learned it thanks to another elemental who was his friend at the time.

"I don't see how I can help you." Ethan said, staring at the two vampires. The taller one seemed extremely furious but he was harmless or rather there was nothing he could do against the elemental.

"The vampire wanted Alyssa, he surely wants other elemental just like you. You will be our bait." Eric said, receiving a death glare from his maker.

He wasn't supposed to say that they intended to use that guy as a bait because that would surely make him leave and yet he did. He was tired of long and painful conversation. While they were talking endlessly, Alyssa was out there with a vampire King. _Who knew what he was doing to her?_ The one thousand years old vampire wished he could sense Alyssa , he would at least knew if she was alright. It would be just so easy to save her if their bond was not broken. If only there was a way to change that.

"A bait, really?" Ethan frowned. He should have known that they were planning to do something like that. In fact, it was not very surprising. "Do you think that I'm going to agree to be your little toy, vampire? I am the water elemental, you cannot force me to do anything. I'm free to leave this place when I want to."

It was only a threat because deep inside of him, the elemental perfectly understood that it was the only plan that could have a chance to work, especially when it came to Henry. The vampire King was extremely clever, he was an excellent strategist and Ethan was lucky to be good at hiding otherwise he would already have been captured.

Ethan had now one goal and it was to test those vampire determination to save the girl. If the water elemental agreed to help them, he had to be sure that it was not just a game for them, that they didn't only want to save the salemender because of her power. If they proved him that they were ready to do anything to save her, he would certainly agree to help them. There was a part of him which was tired of running away, it had been far too long. He wanted to be able to live as a normal guy, as normal as his life could be as an elemental. He was sure he could not have his old life back because it was too late but he wished for a serene life.

If he was also being honest with himself, there was another reason that could motivate his choice. He wanted revenge on Henry for what he did to him. The vampire Kind destroyed Ethan's life, he hurt him in the most terrible way. The water elemental wished he could watch or even cause the vampire's true death. He deserved it after being such a monster.

"I will keep you here by force if I have to. You will be our bait whether you like it or not."

Eric's fangs extended and was ready to attack the elemental when Godric grabbed his arm, stopping him. As much as the ancient vampire wished to let his child do what he wanted, he knew Eric wouldn't succeed. The older vampire had noticed the smirk on the elemental's face when his progeny started to approach. It was almost like the man was waiting for something like that to happen. _Why?_ Godric wasn't sure. It could be because that would give him a chance to escape by using his power or perhaps it was because of something else. Eric's maker had studied the elemental and he could tell that he was complicated. With his age and experience, Godric had met so many people and it had become so easy for him to read right through them but with that guy it was different.

"No, we cannot do that, Eric." Godric stated. That guy would have never accepted to come there if that meant he was in danger. Even if someone tried to stop him, he would easily defeat that person. "As much as I wish we could, it isn't possible, is it?"

Eric was ready to object when Ethan laughed. That situation was almost funny. The water elemental was even surprised at the youthful vampire's behavior.

"You're wiser than him, man. It's true that you can't force me, I came here willingly and I will leave whenever I want to. For now, you haven't given me any reason to stay and it's certainly not your threats that will keep me there. You might be vampire, even very old vampires, you can't overpower me."

Eric was boiling with rage but one single glance from his maker was enough to silence him. Surely, the ancient vampire knew what he was doing. Playing the nice vampire was probably part of his plan, or at least Eric thought because his maker just couldn't be serious. They couldn't let that guy leave because he was the only one who could bring the vampire King out of his hiding place. Without him, they would never find Alyssa and it was something the one thousand years old vampire couldn't accept.

"If you want to leave... We'll let you go." The ancient vampire said, hoping that the elemental would not leave.

"Good. I have one question, vampire." Ethan stared at Eric, he knew the youthful vampire was ready to do anything for the salamender because clearly letting him leave without resisting was showing his trust and concern. Any other vampire would have attacked him and perhaps lost his life doing so which wouldn't have helped the girl. Yet, the water elemental was still doubting the other vampire. "How far are you willing to go to save that girl? What would you do for her?"

The vampire's answers would seal the salamender's fate. Ethan's instincts were telling him to help them no matter what those answers would be but he had to think about his own life and the consequences of his action if something went wrong with the plan the vampires had made. If Henry had the four elementals, he would have too much power for one single vampire.

"I would do anything for her even if that means meeting the true death." Eric admitted and a small smile appeared on the elemental's face. That was exactly the response he was waiting for. The vampire was attached to the girl.

"Do you love her?" Ethan asked.

"I do."

There was no doubt now in Ethan's mind. He was ready to help.

"I'm willing to be your bait but we're doing it in my own way."

Shock was written on the vampires faces. They were certainly not expecting that reaction from the water elemental, at least not so quickly. _Why was he agreeing?_ They weren't going to complain, that was sure.

"The vampire behind all this shit is powerful, I think he's probably around a thousand years old and his name is Henry. He is ready to do anything to get the four elementals and sacrifice them to get what he wants, power. I've been running from him for a very long time." He paused, remembering all those years of adventures. "I have a lot of things to tell you, I think it's going to be useful."

He didn't know if the vampires were aware of the fact that elementals were immortal once they had fully controlled their power so it was perhaps better to stay silent on that point. The only way to die for them was to be killed or killed themselves when they had enough of life. That exactly what happened to the last salamender, Ethan remembered it perfectly. He had been hiding with the last fire elemental for many years until the man decided it was time for him to leave that place, being tired of living a life made of fear. Just because of his friendship with the last salamender, Ethan knew that he was making the right choice by helping them. He owed that to the man who saved him from Henry.

"Henry is extremely intelligent, he would not fall for a stupid trap. He knows who I am and will never fall for something simple. He has to believe that he has finally caught me. I must fight him but lose at the end. I know he's looking for me and I know he's not far away that's why I keep moving from town to town."

"Wait a minute, did you say Henry?" Godric asked, that name sounding strangely familiar.

Ethan nodded. "Yes, that's the vampire's name. Why?"

The ancient vampire's heart would have certainly skipped a beat if it was still beating. There was only one vampire King named Henry and Godric was aware who he was. He was not very fond of vampire politic but his age as well as his position as a sheriff back in Dallas gave him the opportunity oe know many vampires. Godric practically knew every single monarch in that country, at least by their names.

"Godric, do you know him?" Eric asked, realizing that the mention of the vampire's name had disturbed his calm maker.

"I do... He's King in Arizona. He's indeed around a thousand years old.. He's very discreet as a King... Are you sure that the vampire is called Henry?"

Suddenly, everything seemed just so easy. Finding the place where a vampire King stayed. Surely, he would keep Alyssa close to him but yet it seemed too simple.

"I'm positive... I have no doubt about him. I've been running from him for two hundred years, I know who's chasing me."

Sookie, who had been sitting in a chair the entire time, gasped. If she had stayed silent during the whole conversation between the elemental and the two vampires, what she had just heard was unbelievable. If that guy was not lying, it meant that somehow elementals were immortal, that Alyssa, her friend, was immortal. It just seemed so unreal but no one seemed to pay attention to that fact. Even if for a brief moment, the telepath saw a spark of shock in the two vampires eyes, they acted like it was nothing. That was just crazy, when Alyssa would learn about that, she would just freak out.

"Then it's easier than we thought. We just go to his fucking place and kill that son of a bitch." Eric said, the plan was simple : finding the vampire's house, killing him and saving Alyssa.

"If you do this, vampire, you will certainly meet the true death and the salamender will die too. If you attack him without setting a trap, he will kill you. Your strength won't help you in this case... If there's one thing I have learned about him, it's that you win a simple fight against him, you have to be more cunning than him..."

Eric shot a death glare at the elemental. _Who did he think he was?_ The one thousand years old vampire just couldn't stand the elemental. He was just an arrogant asshole who believed he knew everything. Yet, he knew nothing. Eric was eager for that situation to end. Once they had saved Alyssa, Ethan would disappear and that would just be great. It wasn't like the vampire didn't trust the water elemental, it was just that he didn't like him even if his help was more than welcome.

"He's right, Eric. We can't be sure that Alyssa is at his house and we have to make sure that our plan is going to succeed."

"But there's no fucking way to be sure about that. Our bonds are broken, Godric." Eric snapped at his maker. Sure, the vampire didn't want to take any risk for Alyssa's safety but she had been gone for far too long, they couldn't wait longer.

" Henry has many contacts... He always gets what he wants and I think he might have used some help to break your bond with the girl. In fact, he might have used a witch's help."

Eric and Godric tensed at the word "witch". They had enough issue with Marnie and now, Ethan was implying that a witch was involved with Alyssa's kidnapping. It made sense when they thought about it. There was no way to break a blood bond but it happened and the use of magic was probably the reason for that problem.

"I could help you with that; I have a witch friend in El Paso, she's probably very old now but I'm sure she would help you."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, witches are not very fond of vampires and let's say that we had issues with one of them a few months ago." Godric said, not wanting to go through what they went with Eric's amnesia.

"Listen, she's harmless and she owes me her life. She would certainly not do anything against you, especially if I'm with you. So are you with me?"

"We are." Eric immediately answered. He didn't want to deal with a witch against but for Alyssa, he was willing to do anything.

"Good, I'm going to book in that hotel so that we'll stay all together. We can leave tomorrow for Texas if you take care of everything."

The vampires agreed while Ethan left the room followed by Sookie Stackhouse. She was intrigued by Ethan, she had seen something in his mind, she wanted answers.

"Ethan, your walls were down for a brief moment and I couldn't help but read your thoughts... You're not only agreeing to do this for Alyssa, there's something else right? That vampire did something to you right?"

"He took many things from me... He killed my wife to get me but I'd rather not talk about that for now."

* * *

><p>"Alyssa, please... You have to try again." Abigail was begging me to try escaping again.<p>

It had been about one month since my last attempt. After my little breakdown, I decided that I couldn't give up, that I couldn't stop fighting. It was my life and I wanted to live free. I wanted to see Henry rotting in hell. However, when the vampire King caught me the last time, his punishment had been extremely cruel. He bit me and let me bleed to death. I could feel myself slowly fading away until he decided it was enough. He gave me his blood again but he repeated the process a few times and it just destroyed me.

Those near death experiences were terrifying. I didn't want to endure that ordeal again, it was too much. Abigail probably thought I was weak but I could care less. She hadn't been through that torture so she had no right to judge me. The old woman was amazing, I would never deny it, but she was so determined that she didn't care about the consequences of her determination. I was suffering and I was now traumatized by Henry.

I was afraid of fighting against him again. I had to stop trying to escape if I wasn't sure I could succeed.

Only Cliff was on my side. Somehow, I was pretty sure that he perfectly knew what I had been through because that's exactly what Henry did to him too. It explained everything now and I felt somehow closer to Cliff on that point. He was always arguing with Abigail in order to make her change her mind. Every single elemental in the room knew that the air elemental was too old and weak to try to escape and that was why I was always the only one trying. Yet, I had enough. I had been through so much, I had done so many things many people would have never done, I had the right to stop. I had the right to accept my fate.

"Abigail, stop this. It's over now, she won't continue and I'm with her, even if I wish she could succeed, it's impossible." Cliff said, trying to reason with the elderly woman.

"I'm sick of being a prisoner, Cliff. She can succeed if she just tried harder, I believe in her."

The earth elemental sighed in annoyance. "You're being selfish. He's torturing her, just like he tortured me."

" I want my freedom back! I've been here for too long, I'm sick of this!"

For a brief moment, the ground trembled and I would say that it felt like an extremely small earthquake. It was Cliff's doing but it was the very first time something like that happened. _How did he manage to do that? _I thought he was not strong enough to use his power. Yet it was such a tiny earthquake that it would not be useful against Henry, just like the ridiculous flame I could create. It was not enough against such a powerful vampire and that was why Cliff wasn't doing anything.

"Don't you think I'm not sick of this too? You've only been a prisoner for a hundred years Abigail while I've been his captive for more than five hundred years."

My blood ran cold when those words left the earth elemental's mouth. That was probably a very bad joke from Cliff because he was used to those things but his serious tone made me doubt about that. However, I didn't have the time to think about what I had just heard because suddenly there were piercing screams upstairs. Suddenly, we all heard a loud commotion.

_What the hell was happening?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. So, as you can see, they're coming to rescue Alyssa. What do you think will happen now? Will they succeed or will they fail? What about Henry? I hope you all like Ethan, he's a very important character for me. I was so eager to introduce him and he will play a huge part in my story. You will learn more about him in the next chapters. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on him. By the way, how do you think Alyssa will react when Eric will come for her? How will he behave once he learns about what our lovely Henry did to Alyssa?<br>_

_To answer a guest's review, your comment was not rude at all. I understand you very well and the rescue is going to happen in the next chapter. I have to say that I didn't know if I should continue to write about Alyssa's captivity or if I should just stop it. It was a very hard choice to make. Also, it will get better soon but I have to admit that there will still be sadness for a while. I'm afraid of your reactions because it was already hard enough for me to write it. I just hope you won't be too disappointed. Please, tell me what you think about it? There will be cute moments and I promise a happy ending because they deserve it. It's just going to take time.  
><em>

_So Gwynwyvar and a guest , it seems that you two were right about the elementals being there for a while and being immortal. Were you expecting something like this? I will explain more about the elementals soon and especially why they're not all the same age for example.  
><em>

_A huge thanks to Bellatrix36, sailorangelmoon1 , Gwynwyvar , SomebodyWhoCares , five guests and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for their reviews. It was nice to read them. I love review and I know I'm repeating myself. You are all giving me a reason to write more.  
><em>

_Also, I want to thank a guest for her advice. You are right about making a summary about what happened. I will try to do my best to do it even if I'm not used to do it. I hope you will still like this chapter._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. It's important for me. So review please?_


	75. Chapter 74

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 74 :<span>

It was tonight. Alyssa's suffering was going to end tonight. The plan was simple, it was supposed to be easy. Eric and Godric were now aware of where Alyssa was and surprisingly Henry was keeping her in his manor, in Arizona. _How did they know that? _Simply because Ethan's witch friend had helped them. It seemed that the vampire King of Arizona had indeed used a spell to block the bond the two vampires shared with the young girl. Thankfully, that spell was reversed. Both vampires could now sense the elemental and know where she was.

Yet, it was not that easy for them. They felt Alyssa's pain and sadness. She was desperate and had lost hope. It was extremely hard for the two vampires to sense her that way. The only thing they wished was to see her free. It was tonight, they couldn't fail now.

The plan was fine. Ethan was supposed to go to that manor, pretending that he desired to fight against the vampire. The water elemental was sure that Henry could not resist that temptation. The vampire was obsessed with elementals according to Ethan, he would want to fight against him especially since they already knew each other. When they could be sure Henry would not suspect any trap, they would intervene. Eric and Godric were perfectly ready to fight but they were not alone tonight. Pam was also accompanying them, she had offered her help knowing that it would make her maker happy.

Yet the fact that the female vampire was there was not the most surprising thing. Bill Compton was also there, even if it was evident that he was not doing that for Alyssa. The vampire King of Louisiana was only there because of Sookie Stackhouse. The telepath had insisted to be present. After the little fight with the witches back in Bon Temps, she was more confident in her power but Bill was too worried to let her fight alone. Everyone knew that there was no point trying to make her change her mind so there had to be someone to protect her. As if one vampire was not enough, Alcide Herveaux was also with them. Surely the werewolf wanted to make sure that the fairy was fine and that Alyssa would also be saved.

Eric and Godric didn't know what would be waiting for them in that house, so their help was more than welcome. _Who knew how many vampires were inside? Who knew if Henry had some bodyguards? _The more they were, the easiest it would be. Fighting was not a problem, the two vampires were not scared. They were ready to do anything to save Alyssa. They were going to kill Henry and they could care less about the Authority. After all those years together, they knew very well how to hide their traces.

"Are you ready?" The one thousand years old vampire asked the water elemental. Even if Eric was not scared, he was a little bit anxious about tonight. If something went wrong, he could lose Alyssa forever. That was why he needed to be sure that he could trust completely Ethan.

"Of course, I am... I have just one request." The elemental paused, taking a deep breath. " When you will kill that monster, I want to be there. I want to make him suffer."

Eric could hear the determination in the elemental's voice, which surprised him. If he had talked with him a few times during the time they spent together working on a plan, he had never truly had a conversation with him.

"If you want... I don't mind. Yet, you have to know that I have planned many things for Henry." The one thousand years old vampire didn't care about who would be there as long as the King was dead and Alyssa safe and sound. Yet, his curiosity was picked. "Why do you want to be present?"

"Henry killed my wife when he discovered that I was an elemental, he wanted me but since he couldn't have me... He took her away from me, she died in my arms. We had three children, thankfully they were not there when he killed her. To keep them safe, I had to run away and that's what I did. I never saw them again... It was about two hundred years ago."

It was hard for the elemental to talk about his past and especially to a vampire. Yet, Eric Northman shared something with Ethan. Henry had taken away from the woman they loved. _How could they not be close? _

"I decided to help you when you told me you loved the salamender, that you would die for her. I would have done the same thing for my wife. I only want revenge. I want to watch him meet the true death."

Henry's death would certainly not bring back Ethan's wife to life but it was a small consolation for the elemental. He had spent so many years running from the King and that was going to end tonight, either by his own death or by the vampire's death. The elemental was finally going to fight for his life and in honor of her death. Since the day she died, Ethan had never forgotten her._ How could he have forgotten her and their children?_ He had never been able to live since that terrible day. There was no life without her, he needed his revenge.

"You will have your revenge. We will save Alyssa..." Eric said and closed his eyes. He could sense Alyssa and almost wished that he didn't. It was too painful for him, it was killing him. Even if he didn't know what she had been through, he could tell that it was too much for the fire elemental. She was weak, she was sad and she was hopeless. The one thousand years old vampire was eager to finally get her back. He would show her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. He would have to beg for her forgiveness but he didn't care. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"It's time." Godric arrived in the room.

Everyone was ready for the fight and they all started to make their way towards the King's mansion. They had to be discreet, they didn't want to catch Henry's attention. If he discovered their plan, it was over. Hiding near the house, the werewolf, the fairy and the four vampires waited for the right time to intervene. Thanks to their vampire abilities, Eric and Godric could perfectly see and hear what was happening.

Ethan was right in front of the mansion's door, waiting. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He was not scared of what was going to happen. He was even ready to die. Suddenly, the huge door opened revealing a tall figure. There was no doubt, it was Henry. The vampire King slowly started to make his way towards the elemental, a smirk on his face. He just couldn't believe that the person he was searching was right there in front of him. It was the cherry on the cake.

"What a lovely surprise, Ethan. Your presence here is quite unexpected."

There was a spark of excitement in his voice. If someone had told him the last elemental would be standing right in front of him tonight, he would have laughed and eventually gotten rid of that person. _The water elemental had been hiding for two hundred years, what was he doing there?_ Henry wasn't complaining but there was something strange about his presence.

"I am here to kill you and end this folly."

Henry laughed. That must have been the best joke he had ever heard. The water elemental was jumping right into the lion's den, expecting to get out of it alive. _What a stupid elemental._ He must have gone mad after all those years of loneliness.

"You've always been stupid, haven't you? You know you can't match me right?"

A wall of water appeared between the vampire and the elemental. Even if Ethan was aware of the fact that he was not alone in that fight, he had to pretend he was. Henry was surely right when he said he could easily overpower Ethan but that wouldn't happen tonight. If anyone was going to die tonight, it was the vampire King of Arizona.

"I see that you've gotten better with your power since the night we met. It is a shame that you were not that strong before... Perhaps you could have saved your precious little wife, she was delicious."

It was only a pathetic attempt to break the elemental's concentration and make him lose control of himself and his power. If there was one thing Ethan had learned about his ability, it was the fact that it was connected with his emotions.

"That's not going to save you, Henry. Tonight, you're going to meet the true death."

"I'm going to win, Ethan. You're all by yourself, there's no other elemental to protect you this time." He paused remembering the last time he came close to the water elemental. Ethan was under the protection of the last salamender who was extremely powerful and old. " In fact, I have every single elemental chained up in my basement. You're going to join them soon and I'm going to have the ultimate power thanks to your four deaths. It's so wonderful almost like if I felt the sun on my face. The ultimate power, can you imagine it?"

Henry could already imagine himself destroying everyone who would dare to try stopping him. He wanted to rule the world, to finally get what he deserved. He had waited for a thousand years for that precious moment, he had waited for that power since the day he met an elemental for he first time and since she told him of their four powers combined before dying. Since that day, he had been obsessed with finding the four creatures. It had been hard and long but he finally had them. Tonight, he would sacrifice them in order to get what he wanted.

"You won't have anything."

"Oh yes I will... Even if it's going to be a nice challenge with you and also with that fire elemental who's being difficult. It will make it more pleasurable for me. I will enjoy your deaths so much."

That was when Eric lost it, he knew he was supposed to wait for Ethan's signal but he couldn't, not after hearing the vampire talking about Alyssa. He didn't have his maker's patience and that was why he found himself beside the water elemental, fangs extended and ready to attack when the wall made of water would disappear.

Henry frowned when he saw that another vampire was there, realizing that Ethan's presence was probably not what he thought it was. Yet, he was not impressed._ Why should he be?_ He was a thousand years old and could easily win the fight against a vampire and an elemental.

"You brought a friend, that's nice but it won't save you. I always win in the end."

The other vampires, Alcide and Sookie joined Eric and Ethan, which caused Henry to turn a paler shade of white if that was even possible. He certainly wasn't expecting that, yet he understood very quickly what was happening and who were those vampires. They were the salamender's friends and he recognized the youthful vampire. He was not expecting them to come, to find him but with Ethan's help, it must have been easy.

"This time you will die, Henry and I will enjoy your death." Ethan said and watched as the vampire King of Arizona rushed towards him.

The fight began now.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what was happening up there, in fact no one knew what was happening. Abigail, Cliff and I all looked at each others wondering what was the meaning of those noises. There were screams and growls. It was like a fight was taking there in the mansion, perhaps that was it. No one could be sure but it sounded like that.<p>

I was terrified. No matter what was going on, we were all in danger there. We were chained up there like animals, it was impossible for us to leave the room without Henry's key. Even if we had that stupid key, I was too weak to do anything and Abigail and Cliff were not in a better shape. Of course, the earth elemental had managed to create a small earthquake but it was not enough. Even if we could talk and move, it was not enough to escape and I had unfortunately learned it the hard way.

So there we were, waiting for someone to come down. If it was Henry, it was quite alright even if that sounded strange to say that. At least, we knew what to expect from the vampire King but if someone else walked down the stairs, _who knew what could happen? _Surely three humans chained up would caught that someone's attention, it wouldn't get too long for that person to understand who we were.

Yet, there was a small voice in my head that was screaming at me that perhaps Godric would come and save me. I even expected Eric to be there. Perhaps they had come for me but that sounded so unbelievable because I was kidnapped perhaps a few months ago, I wasn't sure. If they had wanted to find me, I would have already been saved. They were not there and I just shouldn't be too hopeful. Finding the truth would just destroy me once again. I didn't need that. All I wanted was to be free but that was not going to happen.

Suddenly, everything became silent, deadly silent.

It pulled me out of my thought.

That wasn't reassuring because now, I could hear footsteps. At least, two people were probably coming our way. Perhaps Henry was bringing a friend with him to taste us, or perhaps it was something else.

When the door of the room opened, my heart skipped a beat. I was trembling, I could even feel tears streaming down my face. It was just so pathetic to behave that way, but I was so scared that I couldn't help my fear, Abigail crawled next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. Surprisingly, Cliff did the same thing. We were all together in that shit. No matter who was coming, those persons would find us. If it was Henry, it would be surely to drink from one of us and I knew perfectly who he would choose. If it was someone else, we couldn't do anything except standing by each other. Perhaps we would even die together tonight.

I closed my eyes, praying that it was only a nightmare.

"Alyssa..."

I knew that voice but it was impossible. It couldn't be real. My ears were playing tricks on my mind. It was not Eric, he could not be there. I didn't even want to open my eyes because I knew he would be gone. I was hallucinating, I was going crazy.

"Alyssa, come on... Open your eyes and look at me. I'm here."

_Just one look would not hurt right? _Even if he was not there, at least that voice in my head would stop. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes, only to find that it was not a dream. Right in front of my eyes stood Eric and another guy I didn't know. They were all staring at me, shocked.

_Did he get his memory back?Who was that guy next to Eric?_ I had never ever seen him before.

The one thousand years old took a step closer towards me or rather us. Yet, I didn't want him to approach. I was scared of Eric and I was not sure I wanted him to be close to me. I wished to be free but Eric was not the vampire I wanted to be with at that very moment. Strangely, I wanted him to stay away from me. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes were now filled with sadness. _Was he sensing my rejection?_

"We're there to save you all, we've taken care of Henry. He's waiting for his death." The unknown man said and approached us. I felt at ease when he talked, that only meant one thing. " I'm Ethan Carter, the water elemental. Do you know where I could find the key to get you all out of these chains?"

He seemed nice but I had lost my voice, my eyes were glued on Eric. He was there but he looked so sad and disappointed, it was only because of me. He could sense that I didn't want him to come closer or perhaps he was just disgusted by me, perhaps he wished I was dead so that he could be with Sookie without feeling guilty.

"Henry always keeps the key with him, he wears a necklace with it." Cliff said.

"Okay, well... I'm going to find it and come back with it." The water elemental left and the atmosphere was tense. It was even awkward.

No one moved a inch, not even Eric after that guy's departure. He was frozen to the spot, staring at me. He wanted to say something, it was evident but he was refraining himself. I guessed it had something to do with Cliff and Abigail's presences. The two other elementals stayed silent too. They had probably recognized Eric thanks to the description I had made of him. That was probably why they were not saying anything, it was for me even if I half expected Abigail to speak at some point. She was the kind of woman who would do that.

When the elemental came back, he was not alone. Godric was accompanying him. Once Ethan had removed the chain, the ancient vampire rushed to my side, kneeling and taking me in his arms. Strangely, I didn't want him to stay away from me. It was rather the contrary and I knew that Eric had felt it because he took a step back.

"What did he do to you?" He paused and tightened his grip on me. It felt good because it was real. I could touch him. He was there and it was not a dream. "It doesn't matter, you're safe now." Godric said and started to get up, helping me but I started to fall back when he caught me. "Are you alright?"

"He's using some drug on us... I'm sorry. I can't... I can't walk or do anything." I lowered my gaze on the ground, ashamed of myself. I was too weak, too stupid to defend myself. Godric was probably disappointed by me.

The oldest vampire shook his head. "You have no reason to apologize, Alyssa. It's me who should be apologizing. I should have been there to protect you... I should have come sooner, if our bond hadn't been blocked, you wouldn't have been gone for so long." He had not forgotten me and a wave of happiness passed through me. My friend hadn't given up on me.

I found myself held protectively in the vampire's arms and I watched as Ethan helped Abigail while Eric did the same with Cliff. Yet, the one thousand vampire's eyes never left me. He seemed angry with me and I felt guilty for my own feelings. Tears were once again streaming down my face, I was such an horrible person.

Tonight was supposed to be the best day of my life. I had dreamt about being saved from Henry especially if Eric was there for me but somehow, I just didn't feel anything. I meant, I was relieved but I was so broken. I knew I was now safe but I felt strange. It killed me inside because I was not supposed to feel that way. I didn't know what I was truly feeling towards the vampire._ Did I still love him?_ I guessed, I did but I was confused. It just didn't feel right for him to be there.

_What was happening to me? Why was I feeling that way?_

* * *

><p><em> So it was a short chapter, I apologize for that. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't write the fight scene but I suck at this. I don't have enough vocabulary in English I think. So, where you expecting that kind of reaction from Alyssa? The next chapter will be more about her feelings and it will be great I think. I've also planned something you're probably not expecting.<br>_

_There will be an explanation between Alyssa and Eric but not in the next chapter. You will have to wait for one other chapter. I have to admit that it will be hard and surely you will hate the fact that they will not be together immediately.  
><em>

_To answer a Guest's review, I thought about Ethan and Alyssa together but I don't think it would be a good thing. First because everyone would just hate me and when I imagine Ethan, I don't see him with Alyssa. I imagine him a little bit like Spartacus from the Starz show, perhaps not physically but his character is close to the one in the show. Anyway, Ethan will be a very important person for Alyssa.  
><em>

_OptimisticLivvy, I just couldn't kill off Godric! I'm not that cruel._

_Also Wren, thank you. I think that reviews are made to express opinion even negative one. I take the negative one well when it's constructive and I think the one I got were like that. I can't say that sometimes I was not hurt or angry but I tried to take the comments in consideration to make the story better. I hope it worked._

_So a huge huge thanks to Aqua7Night , jane-eyre89, 3 guests, sailorangelmoon1 , Gabriella, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Wren, werewolfpixie , Gwynwyvar , SomebodyWhoCares, blathana and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews. I got so many lovely reviews for my last chapter. You can't imagine how happy you're making me. It's amazing to read your comments and to see that you like what I'm writing. It's very important for me because I'm not a very confident person.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to leave me a comment. Please, review?_


	76. Chapter 75

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 75 :<span>

It was strange to get out of the basement without being dragged away by Henry. Being held protectively in Godric's arms was good, I felt safe for the first time in a long time. The ancient vampire came to save me. I should have never doubted him, I should have never thought that he had forgotten about me. Yet, today it didn't matter. All I knew was that I was being rescued tonight, my suffering was over. I cried because of how happy I was right now.

It was over.

Godric walked out and soon we were outside the mansion. That was when I noticed Henry. He was kneeling on the ground, wrapped in silver chains. He couldn't move a inch and to make sure that he would not try anything, Alcide and Pam were holding the chains, the female vampire wearing gloves.

I was secretly enjoying that view. After everything I had been through because of that vampire, it was just normal that I liked the fact that he was in pain. It was just human to feel that way towards the vampire who tortured me, fed from me in the most cruelest way. It was some kind of sweet revenge, even if I was not the one holding the chains.

I wanted so badly to watch Henry burn, I wanted him to rot in hell like the monster he was. I was not a sadistic, nor was I a killer but I wished to see him dying. I wished to inflict him the true death. _Did it make me a monster just like him? _

"Oh my God, Alyssa."

Sookie, that voice belonged to the telepath. Turning my head to the left, I watched her as she walked toward Godric and I. _Was it mean if I said that I wanted her to stay away from me just like with Eric?_ I considered her as my friend but that was before her betrayal with Eric. Now she was nothing but somebody I knew. Yet, it seemed that she had risked her life for me. I was not stupid, I could see the blood on all the vampires faces, a huge fight took place there. It must have been tough and dangerous. It didn't change what she did. I would have felt bad for her if she had died but since she seemed perfectly fine, I just wanted her to stay away from me.

It was perhaps childish because that happened probably a long time ago but I had time to think about what happening during my captivity, especially the first days. I could not forget or forgive them. I didn't even want to think about that anymore. It was not the right time to think about that. I was finally free from Henry and I didn't want Sookie to ruin my happiness.

I just didn't know how to make her understand. She stood now in front of Godric and I, smiling at me. She seemed sincerely happy to see me and there was something that told me she wanted to apologize. _Couldn't she understand that I needed space?_

"I'm so relieved to see that you're alright." My grip on Godric's nape tightened when I heard her. If only she could read my mind, she would leave me alone. I hid my face in the older vampire's chest.

"Miss Stackhouse, there will be time for this, later." The ancient vampire said, coming to my rescue.

The bond, he had sensed my disgust towards the fairy, just like Eric sensed it before when it came to himself. I was thankful for what my friend was doing. I was not sure that I could deal with Sookie at that very moment. It was a little bit too much for me.

"But I just wanted to-"

"- Not now, Sookie." Eric ordered her, interrupting her. He was so cold towards the fairy but I would not complain about that. She deserved it. The telepath sighed but obeyed, stepping away from us.

Eric came to my rescue too but strangely, my feelings towards him didn't change. I meant that I didn't know how I should behave around him or what I should say. It was evident that for now, even if he came, I couldn't be close to him. My whole body tensed at the thought of being with the one thousand years old vampire simply because I didn't know why he was there. I was sure that he got his memory back but that didn't change the past. A part of me was convinced that the vampire was only there because he felt guilty for what was happening to me. He didn't love me like he claimed he did because if he did, he would have never kissed Sookie or attacked me, even if he was amnesiac. During my absence, who knew what he did with Sookie. My heart sank at that thought. They had probably enjoyed each others company and that idea destroyed me.

However, the look of sheer love that Eric was giving me made me believe that I was completely wrong. There was only one explanation for his presence, he loved me. He fought for me, he searched for me, he never gave up and he was there. Deep inside of me, I was aware of the fact that I loved the vampire. I couldn't forget a feeling as strong as that one. My relationship with Eric was beautiful until he lost his memory of course. I certainly could not forget all the wonderful nights we spent together but it was too soon for anything.

I had just been saved from a monster and I was too weak, too confused to be bothered by my feelings. What I needed was to watch Henry's death. I also needed some time for myself. I didn't know how I could live after that ordeal because it was just evident that I couldn't forget what the vampire king did to me. I needed to get over all of that and it was not going to be easy. That vampire tortured me, brought me on the edge of death, _how was I supposed to behave after that?_ I could not get my old life back. I was not the same girl anymore, I knew it. Yet, I desperately wanted things to go back the way they were before, at least when it came to me.

"I don't want to put pressure on anyone but could we perhaps get rid of that piece of trash?" Pam said, tired of holding the vampire king.

Henry's state was bad. He made me think about Russell Edgington when he was wrapped up in silver at Fangtasia before Eric and Alcide took him away, except that the vampire king of Arizona hadn't spent time under the sun.

I watched Eric walking in front of him with the water elemental next to him. Bill and Sookie were helping Cliff and Ethan. Everyone was looking at the scene in front of us. We all wanted the death of that monster but for different reasons.

"I told you that you would meet the true death tonight Henry, didn't I?" Ethan said, smirking. He seemed so content with himself. He was taking pleasure in seeing the vampire at his mercy. I shared his pleasure to be honest. "I've imagined that moment for so many years... I always believed that I would make you suffer but in the end, I only want your death. It's perhaps too kind for someone like you... Eric, I think you can do it."

I hadn't even noticed that Eric had a stake in his hand, he was ready to end the vampire's life. It would be better for everyone.

"Wait. Stop this." I screamed. It was crazy but I had to stop the one thousand years old vampire. It was not because I had any affection towards Henry nor was it because I pitied him. I just had something else in my mind, it was too easy for him. He deserved to suffer as much as I suffered at his hands.

"Aren't you fond of me firefly?"

I frowned. Even if he was soon going to meet the true death, he was still arrogant as ever. His smirk would soon disappeared once he knew what I had in my mind. It was cruel but it was the right choice. It was how things needed to happen. I had to prove myself that I could take care of my own problems. I didn't want to be haunted by Henry's ghost.

"Alyssa, you can't be serious. That vampire kidnapped you and... He kept you there. You can't want to keep him alive." Godric said and I could feel everyone's stares on me.

"If there's anyone who should end his life, it should be me... It should be us." I looked at Cliff, Abigail and the water elemental. Henry hurt us. Revenge was what we craved and needed.

Yet, I was too weak for that. I couldn't do it tonight, hell I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. It was so frustrating. There was nothing I could do thanks to that drug he used on us but I was determined.

"This is ridiculous. It doesn't matter who's going to kill him. What's important is that he will be nothing but a memory." Eric said, unable to understand my feelings. He only wanted Henry to disappear from that world but it was not enough for me.

"It matters to me." I answered. Henry broke me. I had to be the cause of his death. There was no other way it should happen. _That vampire made a monster of me_, I thought bitterly.

"Make sure that he can't escape with more silver chains, Eric. Then, we'll bring him back to our safe place there. Once Alyssa got her strength back, she'll do whatever she wants with him. We don't have time to argue." Godric ordered very quickly, which surprised me.

His tone made me realize that he wasn't very fond of my decision but he was concerned about me. He had sensed my determination and my need to end that thing all by myself. He was respecting my choice and that meant the world to me. Not only did he come to save me from Henry, but he truly cared about me. It meant the world to me.

"I will keep an eye on him during the day with Alcide." The water elemental started and the werewolf nodded in acceptance. " I will be with you when you'll be ready, salamender. There's nothing that could make me happier."

"You can count on me." Cliff said and a second later Abigail said the same thing.

The four elementals were going to kill the vampire who caused them so much pain. It was just fair. I was glad that Cliff and Abigail were on my side for that new battle. We had endured so many things from the vampire and Henry would pay for his crimes. Death was probably too kind for someone like him but I would not take any risk, I would not keep him prisoner. Even if he was silvered, he was still dangerous. As soon as I got my strength back, he would meet the true death. Yet, I didn't know when I'd be able to do so.

"We shouldn't linger here. The fight might be over but it could have attracted attention. There's also a strong chance that someone called the Authority." Godric said and I was glad to leave that place for good. " We must burn the place and erase our traces."

If I could set that house on fire, I would do gladly do it just like I wished I could do with the memories of my time there. Some things would not be easy to forget, I even believed Henry would haunt me for my entire life.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

The house we were staying in was similar to the one that belonged to Eric in Shreveport. It was a vampire house, that was evident. The windows were all blocked up so that the vampires were safe during daylight. It seemed that we were all staying together in that house, Henry was also there but locked up inside a room, far away from me.

I was currently staying inside a bedroom, all by myself. I was sitting on the bed, my back resting against the headboard, not moving a inch. It just felt surreal to be free, to be on soft surface. I hadn't been in a bed since my first attempt at escaping Henry. It felt good and I appreciated that bed even if it sounded ridiculous.

I could also hear voices that probably belonged to Godric and Eric. It seemed that they were arguing in the corridor.

If they didn't want me to hear, it was too late. They were not very discreet even if they tried to speak with hushed tones. I guessed they didn't realize that I could hear them otherwise they would stop arguing. They were talking about me, I had heard my name a few times. Eric wished to be alone with me but Godric wasn't very fond of that idea. The one thousand years old vampire wanted to ask me questions about what happened with Henry but mostly about us. He was begging his maker which surprised me. Eric was so determined to spend some time with me that I truly believed he cared for me as much as he did before his amnesia.

The ancient vampire explained his child that I was not ready to face Eric and he was completely right about that. If there was someone I wanted to avoid, it was Eric and he sensed it when he came down the basement and when he found me. My feelings had not changed between that time and now. _Why couldn't he respect that? Why did he desperately want to be with me?_ He had Sookie now. _Well,_ that was not entirely true when I thought about his cold tone towards the fairy. I wondered what happened to everyone while I was gone, I didn't even know for how long I had been gone.

"Don't make me command you, Eric!" It was the first time that I heard Godric raising his voice at his progeny. What the one thousand years old vampire said after that was a mystery but I heard his footsteps. He was leaving while Godric was surely walking towards the door of my bedroom.

He knocked at the door and waited for my answer. If there was anyone I wanted to see, it was him. Sure the fact that Godric was a vampire bothered me because of what Henry did to me but the ancient vampire was my friend. He had never bitten me, nor had he ever hurt me. I trusted him.

"You can come in."

The vampire entered and immediately sat next to me. "You fell asleep during the flight there. You were terribly tired, I guess you didn't sleep well during your time with Henry. Ethan told me that you ate, it's good."

If he only knew what the vampire did to me. Yet I considered myself almost lucky because Abigail and especially Cliff had been with Henry for a very long time. I would have to ask them questions about that because of something Cliff said.

"I... He..." I tried to form words but I just couldn't find anything to say. There was a part of me which didn't want to think about what Henry put me through but _talking about it would help me right?_ "For how long was I gone?"

"About three or four months."

I sighed. "It felt like years. I thought no one would come for me, that I was alone... The first days, I even thought that he had killed you. I saw it in my dreams, he would always kill you in front of me. I didn't know what to think and there was no one."

Godric took one of my hand in his own, intertwining our fingers. There was guilt in his eyes but he had no reason to feel that way. I remembered him telling me that the bond we shared was somehow blocked. It wasn't his fault, only Henry was to blame. The vampire King must have known about my bond with the two vampires, he did everything in his power to prevent them from finding me. There was nothing Godric could have done. I should have never lost hope. Godric would have never ever let me down.

"Henry used a witch's spell but thanks to Ethan's friend, the spell was reversed and we were able to sense you, to find you. Since the night you disappeared, I've... We've been searching for you."

My heart sank in my chest. I immediately noticed that he had started to say that he had been searching for me. Eric hadn't tried to find me, at least at first or so I hoped.

"He wasn't looking for me, right? He was with Sookie all the time..."

"No, you're mistaken." He started and moved closer to me. "Eric was with me, I can't explain you how destroyed he was when he got his memory back... He wanted to find you, he was willing to meet the true death if that meant saving you. Nothing happened between Eric and Sookie. He loves you, he never stopped loving you. "

The ancient would never lie to me, that was something I was sure about. Yet, he wasn't there when I caught the telepath and Eric kissing. It didn't look like the vampire loved me, it was rather the contrary. It was like he loved Sookie at the time. I wasn't even thinking about his little attack on me.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said, even if I knew that at some point I would have to have that conversation with Eric. That was not something I was eager to do.

"As you wish."

We stayed silent for a long moment but I didn't feel the need to speak. It was just a comfortable silence between the vampire and I. I was just enjoying his company, knowing that no one would kidnap again. Even if Henry was not dead, he would be very soon. No one could hurt me, it was just over.

"Do you mind telling me what happened with Henry?" Godric asked and I was sure that he had waited as long as he could to ask me that question, which must have been burning his tongue.

I sighed "He bit me, fed from me, tortured me, treated me like I was his little plaything... He brought me on the edge of death a few times and then gave me his blood all the time. It was always the same thing. Whenever I tried to escape, he caught me. He was cruel with me. I couldn't fight him, I was too weak because he was drugging me."

That was a quick summary of my captivity. I didn't want Godric to know about the details, at least for now. It was too fresh in my mind. I also didn't want his pity. What I needed was a friend who would just listen to me, comfort me and be my rock. He could be that friend because he could sense me and he was himself. The ancient vampire was too good to me.

"He explained me how he was going to end my life, just like with vampires he wanted to plunge a stake through my heart. The last time I tried to escape, he had fun with me... He bit me and let me bleed to death and when I thought I was finally going to die, he gave me his blood to heal me and then bit me again and again."

Godric growled. He was furious. "We should have come sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Please, stop... I-I don't want your pity."

"Alyssa... It's not pity. I care about you, we all do."

I sighed. I didn't doubt him but it was not like he could erase these memories from my mind. Glamouring didn't work with me but I wished it did. That way, I would be able to forget about Henry and also about Eric. It would be so much easier but since I was an elemental, it didn't work like that. I had to remember every single thing that happened to me. _Wasn't it unfair?_

"The past is the past... There's nothing you can do. It happened and now, I have to find myself again...And I need to get rid of Henry, for good."

I was still determined to end the vampire's life but the more I thought about it, the more I was disgusted with myself. I was not a murdered, I was not a monster, _so why was I feeling the need to kill him?_ It was eating me alive because I knew that doing that would forever haunt me. I would never be able to forget the way I killed him. Yet it was true that I had already done that to a vampire but it was an accident, I didn't mean to. Now, it was very different. It would be a cold-blood murder.

"You don't have to do this, Alyssa. Eric and I can take care of him."

"No... I have to and I will not be alone... Cliff, Abigail and that water elemental will be with me. I just have to get my strength back."

I was not a coward, I could fight my own battles even if that meant becoming a monster myself. I had nothing to lose, I was already completely broken and destroyed. No one would ever know about my action after all. _No one would blame me right?_

"Godric, would you mind staying with me during the day? I don't want to be alone and you're the only one I wish to be here with. I missed you..."

Before the vampire got the chance to answer, a loud growl was heard from outside of the door. My heart skipped a beat believing that Henry had escaped. Yet, Godric didn't seem worried. He was just frowning and that made me realize that the only person who could be outside was Eric. He must have come back when Godric and I were talking. He had listened to everything we said, to everything I said.

I didn't want him to know, I was not ready to explain to the one thousand years old vampire what happened to me. He had not the right to eavesdrop like he did. _Why was he even growling like a beast?_

* * *

><p><em> This chapter is a little bit longer than the others and I hope you liked it. So were you expecting Alyssa to take the decision to get rid of Henry herself? I thought it would be a good idea. And now, there's Eric who's acting strangely. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will they talk or will Godric intervene?<br>_

_So Gabriella, Alyssa was Henry's prisonner for 3-4 months. I can't believe you made researches on google to know what would happen if the elementals were reunited. Anyway, you will learn soon enough what happens but it's my own creation._

_To reassure a guest, I don't think it will be an Eric/OC/Godric story. Godric will be very present and will stay close to Alyssa but I think that's all it will happen, except if I get a wicked idea but I don't think it will happen._

_Also, don't worry. Alyssa is angry with Sookie and she won't forgive her easily or forgive her at all. As for Eric, you will see. I'm very excited about what's going to happen._

_I got so many reviews, I'm so happy. You are all so amazing. So a huge thanks to enchantedgirl1, krissy, Gabriella, 8 guests, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Aqua7Night, blathana, sailorangelmoon1, SomebodyWhoCares, Joanne and Axarell for their reviews!_

_So I'm on vacation now. I'll have more free time and I will try to write more but I can't promise anything. Perhaps you'll get the new chapter before sunday or perhaps not. _

_Anyway, please don't forget to write me a little comment. So please, review?_


	77. Chapter 76

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 76 :<span>

Not only Eric was growling like a beast but he was acting like one. He had literally barged in the room, almost destroying the door in the process. He was breathing deeply, though it was unnecessary for him. His fangs were extended and he had that deadly look in his eyes whenever he looked at me or at his maker.

It scared me a little bit if I was being completely honest with myself. I didn't need to deal with a psycho vampire right now. I was sure that the vampire would not hurt me, at least physically but I was still terrified of being bitten against my will. I kept starting at Eric's fangs, remembering what Henry did to me. Of course, Eric was not Henry but fangs were still fangs. The feeling of them piercing through my skin was a painful memory that I wanted to avoid but with that vision right in front of me, it was too hard. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. The two vampires could probably hear it and that was not the only thing they could hear or sense.

"Eric calm yourself down." Godric ordered, standing up from the bed while I didn't move a inch. I wasn't even sure I could stand all by myself even if I wanted to. I was still weak because of the drug. "You're being ridiculous right now."

_Okay_, I must have missed something because I hadn't heard any sound coming from Eric's mouth, except perhaps his growls. I guessed it had something to do with the bond they shared. Maker and Child could perhaps talk without having to speak, it was possible. I just didn't like being kept in the dark that way because it was evident that I was the cause for Eric's anger.

Of course, a part of me realized that the vampire had every right to be angry because of the way I was pushing him away. It was true that he had risked his life to save me and I didn't seem very thankful for that but I was. I could never thank him enough for saving me but I was not ready to see him, to have a long conversation with him. It was too soon for me. Eric had hurt me and I didn't know if he was going to continue. _What if the conversation he wanted to have was to break me again? What if he decided that I needed to know he had forgotten me? _I was not strong enough to hear that.

That other voice inside me was telling me that I was being stupid. The vampire loved me, even after what happened. He only wanted to be with me after all that time we were kept apart. I wished I could let myself go and be with him, at least hearing his voice. Yet I couldn't. I was perhaps a coward and the one thousand vampire had the right to blame me, to despise me but if he truly loved me, he would give me time, he would wait for me. I knew I had to talk with me but not now.

"Leave Eric, please." Godric said but the vampire didn't move. His eyes were fixed on me but I could not look at him in his eyes. So I stared at the bed, avoiding Eric, avoiding everyone in the room.

"I won't leave until we talk or she asks me to leave."

He couldn't force me to do anything but I didn't want to create any trouble between Godric and Eric. I felt like I was somehow coming between the two of them because of my behavior. It wasn't fair towards them and especially towards the ancient vampire. He was doing his best to be there for me, he was even ordering his child to stay away from me while he could surely sense Eric's desire to talk with him.

" As your maker I-"

"-Don't Godric, it's alright..." I said, interrupting him. It was evident that it was not alright but it was needed.

It would be too hard for Eric to be commanded to leave. He would certainly hold it against his maker which was something I didn't want. They had such a beautiful relationship that I didn't want to cause any trouble between them. They didn't deserve that. Even if I was not ready for that conversation, it was the least I could do for the ancient vampire.

"You want to talk, I'm listening."

Godric was not expecting my sudden change of mind and he want not convinced. He was shaking his head. "You don't have to do things you don't want to."

"I will have to do it anyway."

It was clearly an obligation. _Wasn't it sad for me, for Eric?_ We were so in love, I was so in love with him but that was before his amnesia, before his kiss with Sookie, before he attacked me and before my kidnapping. So many things had happened that it was hard to believe it could go back to the way it was before.

"Leave us Godric, please." Eric said and I watched as Godric left reluctantly. I didn't want him to leave me alone with Eric but I knew he wouldn't be far away. If he sensed that something was wrong, if he sensed that I needed him, he would come for me.

After the vampire's departure, an awkward silence followed. I didn't want to open my mouth, I had nothing to say. _What did he expect? _I was not going to fall back in his arms. I was not going to scream my love for him. _Didn't he remember what he did? _

"How are you, Alyssa?" He took a step closer towards the bed, ready to sit down.

"Stay away. Don't come closer. You want to talk then talk but don't approach."

Perhaps that was mean, perhaps he didn't deserve the way I was treating him but I would not be nicer. He would have to deal with me that way and by chance, he would just leave me alone. Yet, it seemed to hurt him.

"I missed you. I thought about you every day, every night even when I didn't have my memory."

I should have felt overjoyed by that confession but I felt nothing. _How was I supposed to know that he was not lying to me? How was I supposed to do that he was sincere?_ It could be a sick game for the vampire. I didn't know what he did while I was gone. He could have spent his nights with Sookie and would not admit it. It just disgusted me to imagine that they could have been together, that they could have made love. Not only did I feel repulsed by that thought but I was also furious. Sookie was supposed to be my friend but yet her betrayal wouldn't be surprising after what I witnessed the night I was kidnapped. Eric and the telepath seemed just so comfortable with each other that night, it could have gotten better, or worse, between them after I had disappeared. They could have forgotten about me in each other embrace.

"There's not a day I stopped loving you."

He dared to take a step closer and that was when I completely lost control of myself. With all the strength that I had inside of me, I stood up from the bed. My legs were like jelly but with the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I could care less. If I was going to fall, let it be.

"Stop this! I can't stand your lies! Were you in love with me when you kissed Sookie? Were you in love with me when you attacked me? Were you in love with me when you had your hand around my throat ready to choke me?" I screamed at him. My whole body was trembling with anger. My heart was beating so quickly that I thought it would explode in my chest.

"I was not completely myself! I didn't know what I was doing but I realized that I was making a huge mistake. I realized that I loved you and only you. That kiss with Sookie meant nothing, at the time it was only to be sure that what I felt for you was real."

That must have been the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. _Did he think that I was going to believe him? _He couldn't say that. It wasn't that easy.

"Don't use your fucking amnesia as an excuse! You might have forgotten who you were, even what you were but you couldn't have forgotten your feelings for me! What we had was real, it was rare but you destroyed everything. The fact that you kissed her proved me that you felt something for her at the time. We were together, I explained you everything about us, I tried to help you. I gave you my blood, I was completely yours and you dare to tell me that you wanted to be sure you felt something for me. Who are you trying to fool?"

My fists were clenched on my side to the point that it hurt. I was so angry that I could sense that burning sensation deep inside of me. It was my fire, it was coming back to life but it was not necessary. As much as I was angry with the vampire in front of me, I didn't want to burn him unintentionally.

If it was true that my fire was back, I couldn't control it. It was too soon. I was even surprised that I could feel it burning inside of me. Yet, my power had always been linked to my emotions, especially to my anger.

"I've never stopped loving you. I've never meant to hurt you. I was confused. You can't reproach me everything."

"Oh I know that you were with Sookie all the time, don't worry about that! You two are the most disgusting persons I had even considered as my friend or more. You betrayed me and I don't believe in what you say. You perhaps even took advantage of the fact that I was gone to fuck her, didn't you? So much for loving me..."

I studied carefully the vampire's face and I could tell that he was having a hard time controlling himself. He was still breathing deeply though it was unnecessary for him. His fists, just like mine, were clenched at his side but I noticed that his hands were bleeding. _How was that even possible?_

"I love you Alyssa. I wouldn't have come for you if you meant nothing to me. I would have met the true death for you. You can't imagine how hard it was for me, knowing that I had broken your heart, that I had caused you so much pain. I am ready to do anything to win you back. I love you."

Every single woman on that planet would have jumped for joy but I couldn't. I could still picture in my head Eric and Sookie together but also the vampire attacking me. It was like his words meant nothing to me, while it was clear for me that at least a part of me still loved Eric.

"But you were gone when I got kidnapped! You were the reason why I left that fucking house and where were you when Henry got me? Where were you when he tortured me and drank from me? You were probably with your precious Sookie!"

I didn't blame Eric for what happened to me because I was the one to blame but yet it just came out. I should have never left the house that night.

"And after that I had risked my life to save you, but you push me away, you choose to remain with my maker because you are just so close with him, because you care so much about him!"

The sound of my hand colliding with Eric's cheek reverberated through the room. I had just slapped the one thousand years old vampire with all the strength that I had but probably hurt myself in the process. My hand was in pain but I didn't regret my gesture.

Eric had no right to accuse me of anything. _Yes_, I was staying with Godric because I felt safe with him, because he was the only vampire who had never sunk his fangs in my skin, because I trusted him. Sure it could appear that I was in love him but I was not. I loved the ancient vampire but more like a best friend or like a brother.

"You know nothing! You don't even use that stupid bond!"

"You are mine!" He growled and I was ready to scream something at him when his lips crashed on mine.

Eric's hand found its way in my hair. He was desperate to have me and if I was being honest with myself, I was not in a better state of need. I could not deny that my body, I would even say my heart, craved for the vampire's touch and love. I even lost myself in his embrace for a few seconds until I regained my senses. It was not right because he had hurt me, because I was not ready to be with him. I didn't even know if I would be ready one day. I couldn't let him get inside my heart and hurt me again. He didn't deserve my forgiveness so easily. That was why I was trying to push him away with my hands on his shoulders. Since I had not all my strength and since the vampire was so strong, it was useless but I kept fighting against his strong grip. Finally, he broke the kiss and I took that opportunity to give one final push. What I didn't expect at that moment was to stumble while taking a step away from him. It ended up with me falling on the bedside table.

I screamed in pain when I finally touched the ground. I was suddenly feeling lightheaded and I believed I was bleeding because when I ran my hand through my hair, it was wet. _Fantastic! _

"Alyssa!" I heard Eric's voice but I didn't move a inch.

I was sure that he was trying to come towards me when the door opened violently and soon Godric's voice could be heard. He was furious and screaming at his progeny. I didn't understand what they were saying but it was evident that they were arguing, completely ignoring me. As the seconds passed, I felt a little bit better and was able to move so that I was now sitting on the ground watching the two vampires.

" Leave now, I think you've done enough as your maker I command you." Godric ordered and Eric reluctantly left. The ancient vampire immediately knelt next to me, inspecting the wound head. "I'm so sorry for all of this, Alyssa. You're bleeding but it's nothing I can't heal. I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"It's not his fault, I fell. I was clumsy."

Godric frowned, not believing me. I wasn't even sure why I was doing that but it was true that I had ridiculously fallen. I guessed it had to do something with my weakened state.

"I'm going to heal you with my blood."

I tensed. " I don't want your blood, I had enough vampire blood. It will naturally, I feel alright. It's not a serious injury. Please don't make me take your blood."

* * *

><p>"Stay away from me, I won't repeat myself Sookie."<p>

For the hundred time, or maybe I was exaggerating, it was only the sixth time but Sookie was getting on my nerves, trying to talk with me. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I was finally better, I had my old strength back, I could stay on my own two feet without falling, I could once again make my fire appear whenever I wanted to. It was great to feel that way again but Sookie was just annoying as hell.

The fairy couldn't understand that I wanted her to stay away from me. She was not my friend anymore, she was someone who betrayed me. Yet, she was determined to speak with me. I was persuaded that she wanted to apologize for what she did. It wouldn't change the past. She had not that kind of power, she was only a telepath.

"Alyssa, I just-"

"- You just what Sookie? I think you don't understand. You are nothing to me. We were friends before but you chose to betray me with Eric. You knew he was mine, you knew he was weak because of his amnesia and yet you took advantage of him. What kind of friend would do that? I can't forgive you, I will never forgive you. So just forget about me."

There was that burning sensation deep inside of me threatening to explode. Even if I had the control of my power, it didn't mean that I couldn't hurt someone unintentionally. Yet, it would not be so unintentional because there was a part of me which wanted to teach Sookie a lesson.

"It was a mistake and I regret it. Eric was just so... not himself and I let myself go for a second even if I knew that it was wrong. I promise you that-"

"- I don't care about your promise or about you anymore. You should have stayed away from him. Seriously Sookie, if you had been amnesiac and if Eric had done that, you would have called him a manipulative and sick rapist. You took advantage of him. Yet, you consider yourself so innocent. I tend to forget, you're so perfect, so lovely... but inside of you, you're selfish and don't care about the one you call your friend."

Perhaps that was a little bit too much because Sookie was a very nice girl and she was my friend at the time. She welcomed me in her house when I first arrived in Bon Temps. She helped me and cared for me. I owed her many things but I still remembered her kiss with the vampire I loved. If I had done the same thing with her so precious Bill when they were still together, she would have certainly done worst than what I was doing.

"I... Alyssa."

My stare was cold. I couldn't be clearer. She just had to accept that our friendship was strained.

"Now, if you please, excuse me. I have a vampire King to take care of." I said and walked away from the telepath.

I was heading outside where everyone was probably waiting for me to arrive. It was tonight, all the elementals had regained their strength so it was time to end Henry's life. I was not particularly excited about that perspective because I still felt like a monster by doing that. Yet it had to be done and I was as ready as I could be.

I arrived outside the house, which was thankfully far away from everything so that no one could hear what would occur there. It seemed that Abigail, Cliff and Ethan had started without me. Henry was already screaming with pain. Cliff had used his power to immobilize him, Henry's legs were held by earth while he was being hit by an invisible force and by wave of water. The vampire was being tortured by three elementals using earth, air and water. The sound of his pain was surprisingly not bothering me, I didn't enjoy it but it was bearable.

"We can't kill him Alyssa, only your fire can end him, which is a shame. Yet we can torture him for far longer, if you're not ready." Ethan said, glancing at me.

I watched the scene in front of me while walking beside the water elemental. What they were doing to Henry was cruel he was definitely suffering but he deserved it after all.

"I... I think I'm ready."

That was a lie but I couldn't back down. It was now or never. I didn't want to disappoint anyone but _it was hard to murder someone in cold blood, wasn't it?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It was hard to write it because of that scene between Alyssa and Eric. Alyssa is angry with Eric but also extremely confused. She needs time. I promised a happy ending and it hasn't changed so just be patient, they'll be together. Anyway, were you expecting that kind of reaction from Eric? Also, there will be a discussion between Eric and Alyssa but you'll have to wait a little bit.<br>_

_So Sky, Henry will not escape. I like drama but i won't keep him alive just to prologue drama. I also made Alyssa wait because I thought it would be good for her to deal with her own demons. Also, as you can see Alyssa i still furious with Sookie. She won't forgive her and with Eric, it will be just complicated. You just have to be patient. Anyway, thanks for your review!_

_Sailorangelmoon1, I'm so glad that you were surprised by the fact that Alyssa wanted to take care of Henry. Do you think she'll do it?_

_Now Gwynwyvar, indeed Eric is jealous and it's quite funny isn't it? I have thought about a Godric/OC/ERic thing but I'm very afraid that people will stop reading so I don't do it. I had ideas... But I also have a new idea for another story and it could be an Eric/OC/Godric. I'm not sure. For now, I'm writing this story and perhaps there will be something with Godric. It depends on my imagination. _

_Gabriella : why are you apologizing? Your review didn't offend me at all! On the contrary, it was great! You're right, Ethan will be a great help for Alyssa. I like his character and I hope you like him too.  
><em>

_As always a huge thanks to Gabriella, _Gwynwyvar,_, maep1992, Sky, sailorangelmoon1, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, SomebodyWhoCares and a guest for their reviews. I got less reviews for the last chapter. Was it a bad one?_

_So, please don't forget to write me a little comment. I need to have your opinion. Please review?_


	78. Chapter 77

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 77 :<span>

I stood there, right in front of Henry who was enduring the three other elements on his already broken body. They all believed that I was trying to make his pain last long, very long but it was not my intention. I was just paralyzed. I felt like I couldn't murder a vampire, a person, in cold blood. I was not a mindless killer but yet it had to be done, and it was my duty. All the elementals were doing their part of the job and I was just the weakest one. They all seemed so strong using their powers on Henry. They were even enjoying it because their was a small smile on their faces. I guessed it was perfectly normal to be content about the vampire's painful death, to be relieved that the vampire would be soon gone.

Yet, I couldn't help but feel like a true monster. There was no point denying that Henry deserved to die in a painful way. He tortured me in the most cruelest way, he just tortured me like I was nothing but a toy. He used me and wanted to sacrifice me for something I didn't even know about. _Wasn't it fair for him to die?_ It was clearly what he deserved. I needed to take revenge on him for what he did to me just like Eric had to take down Russell even if our stories were different. It was just the same feeling.

The only difference was that I was not a vampire and I had not waited a thousand years to get my revenge, thankfully. Eric was also stronger than me, he was not weak like I was. I was perhaps too human for my own good, to sensitive. I just had to forget about who I was. No one would blame me for getting rid of the vampire and even if I took pleasure by doing so, no one would blame me. I was not becoming a monster, I was just being as normal as I could be.

I would even feel better, lighter after Henry's death, I was sure about that. His death would bring me peace and freedom because that meant forgetting him and what he put me through. It was so easy when I thought about it. I could be myself again after his death. I would be free from him. _He would be nothing but a memory, he would not haunt my dreams right?_

I just needed to concentrate and feel the fire inside of me. It was not that hard but there was a part of me which was still doubtful about the whole thing.

Sensing my doubt, someone came behind him and suddenly, I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I believed it was Godric. I needed support and he probably sensed it. Strangely, those hands had a good effect on my body and on my fear. It was like, he was giving me his strength through his hands, like an invisible force passed between us. I knew it probably sounded ridiculous but it was what I felt.

"You can do it." The vampire behind me said, but it was not Godric. It was Eric and I tensed after hearing his voice.

I hadn't talked with him or even stayed in the same room as him since the other night. I avoided him as much as I could because after what happened, I was clearly not ready to face him again. Yet, his presence behind me didn't bother me that much. It was making me uncomfortable, I would not deny it but it was quite alright as strange as it was. I should push him away and scream at him to stay away from me but I hadn't the desire to do so. All my hate had to be concentrated on Henry. I could argue with Eric later, I had plenty of time to do so.

I raised my hand in the direction of Henry. I was shaking with fear and doubt but that time, I couldn't shy away. It just had to be over and I was strong enough to do so. I just had to remember all the things Henry did to me, how much he hurt me. That wasn't complicated, after all he kidnapped me, drugged me, fed from me, threw me against the wall and I was forgetting many things. Those memories were just enough to make me feel the fire. I could feel the heat of an invisible flame in my hand.

My whole body was still trembling but it was not fear or doubt that time. It was something completely was in fact the sheer intensity of the power that I could feel beginning to form inside of me. It was like something had just snapped inside of me. I had never ever felt that way before. One moment I was myself, a weak and scared elemental who had been tortured by a cruel and sadistic vampire, and the next I could feel the strength surging through my veins. The warmth began growing inside of my chest, spreading to every inch of my body. It was nearly too much to bear. It felt like I could just simply explode, like there was a ticking time bomb inside of me. I was literally burning and maybe that was a good thing, maybe that was what I needed right now.

There was just something really wrong with those sensations. Eric's hands were still on my shoulders and as much as I was furious with him, I couldn't imagine hurting him, burning him or worst. I hadn't forgiven him, nor I had forgotten but he did not deserve to get hurt because of me, because he tried to help me.

"Remove your hands and take a step back. I might burn you by accident." I whispered for just Eric to know but all the vampires could hear me. At least, it proved that I was still extremely attached to Eric. The one thousand years old did as he was told.

"Rot in hell Henry." I hissed under my breath, taking a deep and probably unnecessary breath before closing my eyes and creating a flame in my hand. It was now and I stared at the vampire King in front of me. He was so hurt that blood was pouring form every single part of his body. The water, the earth and the air had created so many wounds on his body and I was the one who could end his life for good. I caught his gaze for a brief moment. He didn't want to meet the true death and I wondered if he ever regretted what he did to me, to us. I almost pitied him, almost.

"Come on, Alyssa. You can do it." Abigail encouraged me. She just seemed so excited by the perspective of the King Of Arizona's death.

I did it. The flame became much bigger and soon my whole hand was on fire. It was when it happened. The fire flew in the direction of Henry, hitting him. Immediately he started to burn, screaming in pain, trying to move away but he couldn't. Cliff was still holding him in place with his power. It was just a terrible show and those screams were just making my blood ran cold. I was the cause of his pain and while it should have made me happy, it disturbed me. I could not deny that I was glad that soon Henry would just be a memory but I was killing him.

After a few minutes of loud cries of pain, everything was silent again, deadly silent. Henry was dead, he was nothing but ashes. My fire disappeared and I was just shocked to realize that it was finally over. The vampire would never hurt me again, he would never sink his fangs inside of me again. It was great but somehow I didn't feel much better.

It was even worse than before because I began to realize that I had just killed someone. Even if I knew it was my right to do so, it just didn't change the fact that I was now a murderer. I was now just like Henry. I was a monster. As I looked at my hand, I only saw a weapon which was capable of killing someone.

I dared to look at the three other elementals, they all wore a tiny smile, probably relieved that Henry was dead. I did share that feeling but I couldn't bring myself to smile. I was more disgusted by myself than proud. It felt like I had done something bad and it was true that murdering someone was not something to be proud of.

"You did a fantastic thing, Alyssa!" Abigail exclaimed and I noticed that she even had tears of joy in her eyes as she approached me.

"I only killed him, there's nothing fantastic about that. It's a murder, nothing else." My tone was cold even if it was not my intention.

The whole thing was too much for me. I couldn't stay there with all those people. I couldn't be delighted about Henry's death because I had caused it. Just glancing at his ashes was painful. I had to leave and that was exactly what I did. I ran back inside, heading towards the room I stayed in. I slammed the door and fell on the bed. I only realized now that I was crying. It wasn't like Abigail's tears, mine were tears of pain. I had become a monster and what I did wasn't even going to change the past. I would never forget the time I spent at Henry's mention. He would always haunt my dreams, my thoughts. The worst was even about to come. There was another thing I would never ever be able to forget and it was what I did to him. That would just eat me alive for the rest of my life.

Henry's death didn't erase those bad memories, it didn't change anything.

I heard footsteps and then the sound of someone entering my room. I didn't want company but whoever was there wouldn't probably leave me alone. That person sat on the bed and soon there was a cold hand on my back. I prayed that it was Eric sitting there. Even if he had helped me, I didn't want to argue with him because that was exactly what would happen. I was clearly not in the right mood to have a conversation with the one thousand years old vampire.

"Please just go away and leave me alone." I begged whoever was there. I was just so pathetic and so weak.

"You have already been enough alone Alyssa, don't you think?"

It was Godric and I was so relieved.

"Eric wanted to come but I didn't think it was a good idea." The ancient vampire said as if he wanted me to know that his progeny was concerned about me. "You didn't have to do it. Eric or I could have taken care of him."

Perhaps I should have changed my mind. I believed I was strong enough to kill someone but it appeared that even if I did it, it had cost me too much.

"I will never be myself again. I... It was a cold-blood murder. How am I supposed to live after that? I can't be normal again. It's too hard."

Godric sighed and I could only imagine him shaking his head. I was used to see him doing something like that whenever he didn't agree with me.

"You will certainly never forget but with time, it will only be a part of your memories. I've been alive for two thousand years Alyssa, I'm not pure as the driven snow... Why do you think I have never talked about my past? I've done horrible things, you'd be disgusted by what I did, by how many people I killed for fun. Yet, here I am, still very much alive. I have not forgotten but I learned to live with it. That's what you'll have to do. It will be hard, I won't lie to you but you will be okay."

His words were giving me hope but I was not a vampire. I didn't have Godric's will or strength. I also wondered what he was talking about. He had always been so secretive about his past and now he was opening up, at least a little bit. It was just enough for me because somehow, even if I was curious about my friend's past, I didn't want it to change our relationship. If his history was as dark as he implied it to be, it was better for me to be ignorant.

"You are still yourself, no one can change who you are deep inside of you. You have a kind heart and a beautiful soul." His hand moved gently on my back, tracing invisible circles. "One of the reason why I wanted to meet the sun in Dallas was because I wanted forgiveness for all the things I did. I am a monster but yet, you gave me a reason to live. You show me that there were other ways to be forgiven. You show me I was not that bad. Now, it's my turn to help you. You are not alone, you will never be alone. I am here for you, Eric is also here for you. You will be fine."

I was not so sure about that but I could trust the ancient vampire. He had never given up on me, he had never stopped searching for me. So that meant he would help me dealing with the consequences of my action. After all, he probably knew what I felt. Even if he was a vampire, the first time he killed someone must have been hard for him, just like it was for me now. He had accepted his new life and now it was okay for him. Perhaps the same thing would happen to me, perhaps I would learn to live with it but it would take so much time because I was not a vampire. I was just an elemental.

"I just want to forget everything. I wished you could glamour me..." I confessed. It would be so easier for me that way.

"And I wish I could give you what you need... For now, you should calm yourself and relax. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, you can leave. I think it's best if I stay alone for a little while."

I had to think about what I did, who I was and how I could live with my crime. I could only do that if I was alone. Godric's comfort was very much appreciated but sometimes I just needed to do things on my own. I could only grow up that way.

* * *

><p>I tried to sleep after the ancient vampire's departure but it was pointless. Whenever I closed my eyes, Henry's death played back in my mind. I even heard his screams again and smelt the scent of burning flesh. It was disgusting, repulsing.<p>

So now, there I was walking in the direction of the living room. I was going crazy by staying in my room and since it was daylight outside I thought that it was perhaps the right time to have a conversation with the three other elementals. I remembered what Cliff said when we were still Henry's prisoner. He told Abigail that he had been there for five hundred years. I was stunned by that and somehow I was sure that he was mistaken. How could he have been there for so long without aging? I believed that deep inside of me, I knew the answer but I was scared that it was true.

When I arrived in the living room, Ethan was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. He was all alone and I didn't want to bother him but I needed answers. He would certainly give them to me. I hadn't talked that much with the water elemental but just like with Cliff and Abigail, we had some kind of connection. It had something to do with the fact that we were elementals and it was great. I felt at ease with him, knowing that I could trust him.

"Hi."

Ethan's eyes left the book he was reading and looked at me. "Hello, Alyssa. I hope you're feeling better." He said, mentioning the way I reacted after killing Henry. It was nice of him to ask me if I was alright.

"I... Can we just forget about that?"

He nodded, sensing my discomfort. He was definitely very nice.

"I... I wanted to ask questions about elementals. Cliff said something when we were you know where and I... Perhaps it would be better if Abigail and Cliff were there too, you don't have to answer me." I said and stared at the ground. I was acting like a child. In fact, I was a little bit embarrassed. I didn't know him very well and even if we had a connection, it was probably too much to ask from him.

Ethan laughed, closing his book and put it down a small table. "Sit next to me and ask me anything you want. I am at your service this morning, salamender."

"Thank you." I said and went next to him. I was anxious, I couldn't deny it but at least I would know everything about what I was. Well, perhaps not everything but many things. "So... Cliff implied that he had been held captive by Henry for five hundred years. It's impossible right?"

My heart was beating so quickly in my chest. I was truly terrified of the answer.

"What he said was surely true. I am myself over two hundred years old." He started and I tensed. What I feared was true. "I guess you didn't know that elementals were immortal..."

I shook my head. I was an elemental but I didn't want to be immortal because that meant watching all my loved ones dying while I would stay the way I was. Of course, that didn't include vampires but I was more thinking about my parents and my sister.

"Okay... Well, I'm going to explain it to you very quickly. Once an elemental has mastered his power completely, he becomes immortal. He can only die when he's killed or when he decided to end himself. I think that you have come to a point where you are immortal. I controlled my power when I was thirty-two or something like that and now look at me, I'm still the same as before." He joked but I could tell that his situation wasn't so wonderful for him.

"Where did you learn this? Eric, Godric and I made researches on elementals but we didn't find anything."

"I was lucky enough to spend some time with the last salamender. He was a great man and taught me everything he knew. He was over a thousand years old when he committed suicide."

That was just crazy.

"How did you manage to deal with being immortal? Living means losing the one you love..."

Ethan sighed and I could sense a change in his attitude. His thoughts seemed more dark than before. I had probably made him remember bad memories.

"I just live. My wife died because of Henry and I had to leave my children behind and never approach them again. There's nothing I can do to bring them back. You have to live for them, it's the least you can do."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. It was probably not an exciting one but I can promise you that in the next one something unexpected will happen. Anyway, Henry is gone now which is a good thing but that doesn't mean Alyssa is going to be fine. To reassure you, Eric and Alyssa will be back together at some point but it will take time. However, they'll get closer through the chapters. So just be patient. Love takes time, doesn't it?<br>_

_Gwynwyvar : Thanks you for your long reviews. I always appreciate them and always wait for them. I really wanted to show that Alyssa was extremely hurt but at the same time that she was also overreacting. Eric feels guilty from what happened and will try to talk with her again. It's going to be a bumpy road.  
><em>

_Myboobseclipsethesun : Alyssa is such a pretty name! You're lucky!_

_maep1992 : There won't be anything between Alyssa and Alcide. I just see them as friends and nothing more. I hope you're not too disappointed._

_Guest : Eric didn't deny having sex with Sookie because he thought Alyssa knew. He thought she could see how much he loves her. He thought it was evident._

_Guest : You are completely right about Alyssa. Her time with Henry has done more to her than she thinks, in fact than everyone think. They'll discover it soon enough._

_KAYKAY22PRINCESS : Alyssa is going to be a bitch unfortunately. I'm extremely worried about that part of the story because many readers will hate her but it's necessary. She'll be overreacting and too angry for her own good but it will get better. Let's not forget what she's been through. She's now broken and the only way she has found to be herself is to be angry at Eric. Anyway, I hope you won't hate me too much for that and that you won't stop reading because it will get better._

_A huge thanks to Gwynwyvar, Myboobseclipsethesun, Kate, blathana, katherinesalvatore98, SomebodyWhoCares, Femaleninja22 , werewolfpixie, maep1992, two Guests, Nina, enchantedgirl1, smilin steph and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for their reviews. You are all amazing! Thank you so much!  
><em>

_Also I have a small bad news. I'm going on a vacation on Wednesday which means I won't have time to write. I will try to but I don't know if I'll have enough time. Yet, and this is a good news, the next chapter is already written so you will have it next sunday (if I have internet, I should either with my computer or with my phone but well anything can happen). I'll be back on July the 2nd I think._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I need to have your opinion on this new chapter even if nothing really exciting happens. So please review?_


	79. Chapter 78

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 78 :<span>

We were all on our way back to Shreveport, on a plane and by all, I meant all the vampires and elementals. It had also been two days since my little conversation with Ethan. He told me everything he knew about elementals and surprisingly, we also talked about his life as the water elemental. He had been extremely sincere and it was strange because he didn't know me.

He explained me that he discovered his power while playing with his children. He was scared at first, just like me but then, he started to work on his power all by himself and he controlled it. He was proud of himself and used it every time he could because it made his children happy. I noticed how sad he was when he talked about them, he loved them dearly, just like his wife. Yet, they were now all dead and his wife got killed by Henry. He had to stay away from the one he loved because of the now dead King of Arizona.

That vampire was so crazy by the way. He wanted to sacrifice us to get what he seemed to call the ultimate power. I was glad that he didn't get the chance to do so, otherwise who would have known what would have happened.

Ethan spent his whole life running from Henry with the last salamender, who seemed to be a fantastic person. Whenever Ethan mentioned him, he had that little spark in his eyes. I guessed he viewed that man as a fatherly figure. I wished I could have met him because he seemed to be a great man. Yet, if he was still alive, I would not be an elemental. My life would have been completely different because once an elemental died, his power went to the next one and so that person became an elemental and in my case a salamander. If the last salamander hadn't committed suicide, I would have never discovered my power and that meant I would have never met Godric or Eric.

I didn't know what to think about that. I meant that I was glad to know them but I had been through so much. Yet, it was also true that Godric would be dead without me, he would have met the sun.

Life was strange but in a good way, if I was being honest.

What definitely shocked me was Ethan's revelation about an elemental's life. We were immortal, I was immortal, just like vampires were. I couldn't die except if someone killed me or if I committed suicide. I would have to watch everyone I loved age and die. Sure that would have happened to my parents too and without me being immortal but I would always stay the way I was now. That was the big difference. My sister too would get older and I could only be a witness. Somehow, that wasn't fair. Many people dreamt about being immortal but for me, it was more like a curse than a blessing. _How was I supposed to live while everyone around me would die?_ It was true that Godric wouldn't die, nor would Eric but they were not my family, my blood. I cared for them, I loved them even if it was still hard when it came to Eric, but my parents would forever be my parents. My mother gave birth to me and my father did everything in his power to give me the most perfect life. They gave me more than I could have asked for, they had been and still were the best parents in the entire world. Kate and I got very lucky to have them as our parents.

That was why I took a terrible decision. I was going to keep that detail secret. I would never ever told them that I was immortal.

Kate knew because I called her the other day. My sister was wonderful. When I called her, she started to scream at me because I hadn't called her or Mom and Dad in months but when I broke down on the phone, she realized that something was wrong. I must have sounded like a whiny little girl but Kate didn't complain, she listened to me. I was honest with her and told her everything that happened during the last years. When I went to her wedding last year, I kept everything secret but now that Henry was dead, I could talk with my sister and it was something that I had missed.

When I finished my explanation, Kate was silent and that was the very first time she was speechless. My confession had definitely made its little effect.

Kate had always been more into the whole supernatural thing than me. I always thought that she should have been the elemental. When vampires came out of the coffin, she was so excited. She wanted to meet one but she was not a fangbanger. She was not ready to put herself in danger for nothing, Kate was far from being stupid, she was just curious. Even if I had hid things to her and also lied to her, she didn't care instead she only asked me how I felt, if I was alright. We talked for almost four hours on the phone but it had been months since we had talked, we both had so many things to say. I needed her advice and her comfort. She was my big sister after all.

Kate reassured me, telling me that it would be just fine, that I should be overjoyed even if there were hard consequences. She nearly ordered me to take advantage of being immortal, she kept telling me that it was a gift. She even joked about her future children, that I would be able to keep an eye on them and also on her grandchildren. She was laughing but I could sense that it was hard for her too. Her words had a good effect on me anyway.

My sister also gave me advice on the Eric problem. Even through the phone, she said that it was evident that I loved the vampire but that I couldn't be with him, at least for now. Kate told me that if I was sure I couldn't forgive the vampire, I should just move on and leave him with the bitch who pretended to be my friend. I laughed hard when she called Sookie a bitch, I guessed the telepath deserved to be called that way even if she wasn't always that bad.

Anyway, my sister's most precious advice was to take my time. I should not rush things, I should not take a decision too quickly because I would certainly regret it. I needed to think about what I wanted, who I was and if I could be with Eric again, if my love for him was strong enough to erase his kiss and attack. If the one thousand years old vampire truly love me, according to Kate, he would give me all the time I needed, he would wait for me because we both had forever.

I would follow Kate's advice, she was probably right and she had always been successful with her love life. After all, she was now happily married and I was pretty sure that soon she would be pregnant with her first child. She had a beautiful life.

"Alyssa, perhaps we could talk!" Sookie's annoying voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

_What the hell did she want? Wasn't I clear enough the other day?_ I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. She was no longer my friend and should just stay away from me. I had nothing else to say to her anymore. S_eriously, why did she have to be so stubborn? If she was in my position, she would just want me to leave her alone? Why couldn't she understand that our friendship was nothing but a memory?_

"No. I've already told you to stay away from me."

I didn't even look at her. She was not worth it. If only she hadn't kissed the vampire I loved, we would have still been friends.

"Once again I'm sorry for what I did but it meant nothing for me or for Eric-"

"-Shut up, Sookie! What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you that I didn't want to listen to you. Respect that if you don't want to get burn because I can promise you that I won't hesitate to hurt you and if I remember correctly I already did once."

The night I discovered Sookie and Eric together, I unintentionally burnt the telepath but yet it was her own fault. She touched me when she shouldn't have.

"That was only an accident. You didn't want to hurt me at the time. You won't do it again, I know you. Perhaps we could just forget everything and I thought that maybe you could come and live with me. You can't stay mad at me forever." She was so determined to talk with me that it was extremely annoying. She just couldn't take no as an answer. _Why was she even offering her hospitality?_ It was somehow very nice of her but it was uncalled-for. Plus, I was pretty sure that I could stay mad at her forever because after all, I had forever.

"A few months ago, it's true, I wouldn't have done it again but now everything has changed. I'm not the same girl anymore, you are not my friend and I don't care if it hurt you, not at all. Can't you just forget me? Is it too difficult for you? You didn't seem to mind when you were with him!"

The moment those words left my mouth, a small flame appeared in my hand. It was not planned and Sookie gasped at that sight. We were on a plan, it was rather dangerous but I couldn't help myself. My fire was unfortunately still closely connected to my emotions.

"Calm yourself, Alyssa. It's not the right place for that kind of thing." Ethan said, watching me carefully and ready to use his own power to stop me. His voice had a good effect on me and he was completely right, which was something I already knew. The flame disappeared.

"Sookie, let's spent some time together. I remember you telling me that you wanted to ask me questions. Perhaps right now is perfect." Ethan said and I silently thanked him for doing that for me. For once, Sookie didn't argue because she probably understood we were no longer friends.

I sighed in relief. That was great and now that she had left me alone, I could join Godric wherever he was. I didn't know how it was possible but the plane was completely ours, I guessed Eric and Godric had a lot of money. I stood up and walked, spotting the ancient vampire. His eyes were closed but he was not sleeping. I noticed that Eric was not far away from him, the one thousand years old vampire stared at his maker. _Were they using some king of telepathy to speak?_ I didn't know but Eric soon looked at me, it was almost like he was asking me to come and sit beside him. Yet I just avoided him as always. Instead, I walked towards Godric's seat and put my hand on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"May I stay with you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

I let out a small laugh, sounding probably extremely stupid and sat down beside the vampire.

"I think you've heard Sookie and I arguing... Why can't she just accept the fact that we're not friends anymore? I'm sorry to bother you with this but I'm starting to think that I should make an effort but I can't."

"Give yourself time, perhaps one day your feelings will change."

I was doubtful about that. Just remembering that night disgusted me and it was not about to change.

"Are you excited to go back home?" Godric asked, studying my face.

He was talking about Eric's house, the one that I considered my home a few months ago. Yet, nothing was the same anymore and I didn't want to go back there and be surrounded by happy memories of Eric and I. It was too hard, especially because I used to spend all my time in the one thousand years old's room.

"Can I stay somewhere else? I don't want to stay at that house. I... It's too painful."

"There's not other place for you and you'll be safe here. Even if Henry's gone, it's better for you to stay with us. I'm sure you don't want to live with Miss Stackhouse and it's not like someone else could welcome you."

I sighed. Godric was right, I had no other choice. Sookie's house was indeed out of the question. Then, there's was Alcide but we were not that close and he had a girlfriend who was not completely sane form what I heard. Even if Ethan, Cliff and Abigail were going back to Shreveport with us, we would not stay together. Eric and Godric had already planned everything for them until they decided to leave.

"But then... Can I... Can I stay with you all the time? I mean... Would you mind if I stayed in your room? If you refuse, I would understand. You don't have to and perhaps I'm asking for too much when you've already done enough."

I lowered my gaze on my lap but a second later, Godric grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and I looked back at him.

"I don't mind. You can stay in my room as long as you want."

I smiled at the ancient vampire, relieved and happy that I wouldn't have to spend too much time around Eric.

"Thank you so much." I said and suddenly got the urge to kiss the vampire on the cheek and that exactly what I did. That was when I remembered that Eric was there, probably watching us, hearing us. It must have been hard for him. I could feel his jealous eyes on us. A part of me didn't care about what I was doing, about the one thousand years old vampire's feelings. I guessed that unconsciously, I was doing all those things in purpose because I could have easily waited for Godric and I to be alone.

Yet, I wanted Eric to be jealous, to know how it felt when the person you love was with someone else, even if I was not romantically involved with his maker. It was just innocent between us and I hoped that Godric was not mistaken about my intention. If he used his bond, it was alright.

* * *

><p><em>The return to Eric's house in Shreveport had been quite okay. The one thousand years old vampire tried a few times to talk with me but as always, it was pointless. Either I ran away from him or I simply avoided him. Tonight, he was leaving me alone in that big house. He was gone, perhaps he was at Fangtasia or perhaps he was at Sookie's but I truly hoped that the last solution was completely impossible. <em>

_Godric was also gone. King Bill had summoned him. There was an issue with the Authority. They hadn't discovered who was behind the murder of Henry, the King of Arizona but they were interrogating every single vampire who was older than Henry. Godric was one of them, Eric too but he had already played his part._

_I was sad that the ancient vampire was gone. I enjoyed his company and he was comforting me as much as he could. Last night was hard for me because I thought about being immortal again. I broke down again but that time, Godric was there. He repeated that even if I would lose my parents and my sister, he and Eric would still be there. We were a strange family but a family nonetheless. He was right, as always._

_Yet he was not there right now and all I needed was to forget about my new life, if I could call being immortal that way. If I was also being completely honest with myself and with Godric even if he was not there, I was also glad that he was gone. I loved to spend time with him but he was starting to get a little bit too overprotective with me. Yet, I hadn't the right to hold it against him, especially after what happened._

_So there I was, in the bathroom taking a long and much needed shower. It must have sounded ridiculous but I enjoyed that simple pleasure more than ever since I was free from Henry. The vampire King of Arizona treated us like piece of trash but we had the right to clean ourselves but it was too quick to enjoy it. Now that I could take all my time, I spent hours in the shower. Well, I was exaggerating but I spent a lot of time under the hot water. __I sighed in content as I placed my hands on the same wall as the shower head, letting the water cascade down me. I bowed my head and just let myself relax. My eyes closed as I breathed evenly. I never realized how relaxing a shower could be until now._

_There was nothing better than taking a shower. It felt so great and I almost felt like I was in another world. _

_I could vaguely feel hands on me, massaging the soap into my skin. I didn't move as I kept my stance, just letting the hands roam up and down my body, slowly and enticing. It was surely Eric and I should just resist his touch, I should just resist him but a part of me just wanted to let myself go. I was still angry at him but just for once, I could let myself forget just for once. _

_It was not fair towards Eric because there was no forgiveness in my gesture but I needed it, we both needed each other touch. It had been months without him and I loved him, I truly did. I wanted him and there was no point denying it. I belonged to him even if it was hard to admit it after what happened._

_I could go back avoiding after tonight because I couldn't fight against Eric. His hands were doing wonderful things on my body and his lips on my skin were sending shiver down my spine. Even when I felt his fangs on my skin, I didn't flinch while I should have yet it was Eric, the vampire I still loved._

"_I... I love you, Eric." I moaned and smiled to myself. It was just for tonight, just one time._

"_No, firefly. I'm not Eric."_

_My eyes flew open, I knew that voice, I knew that word. Henry, it was Henry but it was impossible. He was dead, I killed him but there he was, in Eric's house, in Shreveport, behind me in the shower. It was impossible but I was not imagining all those things. I could feel his hands on my naked skin. He was very much alive even if I didn't know how it was possible. Did the vampire manage to fake his death? Was he immune when it came to fire? Did someone bring him back to life?_

_I tried to move away from him but I was suddenly pinned against the wall by the vampire. I needed help but I was all alone._

"_You are mine, firefly... For now and forever."_

_His fangs pierced my neck and I screamed out in pain as the vampire King hungrily ripped at my neck. It was painful just like when I was held captive except that at that very moment, I could not only sense the blood leaving my body but also feel how much pleasure it caused to Henry. Tears were streaming down my face, it was not fair. Perhaps was it my punishment for being such a bitch towards Eric. Perhaps I deserved everything that was happening to me. I didn't know but the only thing I was sure about was the fact that it hurt like hell and that no one was hearing my screams of pain. I was likely going to die or just be Henry's prisoner again._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. So were you expecting an ending like this? Even dead, Henry still haunts Alyssa. Just to reassure you, he's definitely dead, he won't be coming back for real. She just dreams about him because of the blood and that's all. I remember in book one when Sookie accidentally drank Longshadow's blood, Bill told her she could have dreams about him even if he was dead. That's why I'm using this plot. <em>

_I'm so excited for the next chapter because something very sweet happens.  
><em>

_RainbowUnicorns938 :I'm so happy you like my story, especially if you're very fond of Sookie/Eric paring. Anyway, Ethan is not Alyssa's father but let's say that elementals are like a family._

_Gwynwyvar : I'm glad you're patient because the next chapters are going to be very hard for Alyssa and Eric too. Yet, it will get better._

_dulcemaria413 : I must say that I haven't thought about Godric. I will try to think about him._

_Guest : Eric will never ever have sex with anyone else. I've planned to deal with this issue later in the story and it will be a very hard chapter for Alyssa because she will assume things but she'll be completely wrong. So don't worry.  
><em>

_Guest : Alyssa is doing this because she's still human. She thought that killing Henry would give her revenge and what she needs, she thought that once he was gone she would be herself again and could forget what happened but she can't. What she has done is just a murder and she doesn't feel very good about this. I hope it makes things clearer for you and don't worry your comment was not harsh. I asked for you opinion after all.  
><em>

_maep1992 : Thank you! Well, she's changed so you will see what she's going to do. I think she has grown up a little bit but then she's been through so much..._

_A huge thanks to RainbowUnicorns938, Marcy Northman , sailorangelmoon1, SARAHBABE215 , Gwynwyvar, maep1992, 2 guests, KAYKAY22PRINCESS , _dulcemaria413_ for their reviews. I also wanted to thank all the readers that put my story on their favorite list. It really means a lot!  
><em>

_So as promised last sunday, I posted the chapter. As always, please don't forget to write me a little comment so that I can know what you think about it? By they way what do you thing will happen in the next chapter. Please review!_


	80. Chapter 79

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 79 :<span>

My eyes flew open while I continued screaming. Someone was shaking me and I realized that it was Eric. I had fallen asleep and now the one thousand years old was there, in the bathroom, shaking me up. My whole body was trembling and I was fighting against a shadow while Eric was trying to calm me down. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like it was going to explode.

That was when I realized that I wasn't in the shower, I was taking a bath and Henry was not there. The vampire King was not behind me, feeding from me viciously. My hand made its way to my neck finding out that it was still intact. There was no bite mark but I could still feel the hands on my body. They were everywhere. It disgusted me.

"Alyssa? What happened?" Eric asked but I wasn't really paying attention. I hugged my legs to myself, rocking back and forth in the bathtub.

It must have been a dream but it just felt so real that it couldn't have been a mere dream. The images played back in my mind and my fear was still present. It was like I could still hear Henry's voice in my head, like he was right there behind me. Perhaps he was and it was another wicked trick of that monster. Yet I was sure that he was dead, I killed him. I just didn't understand what was happening and it was scaring me. _What if I had dreamt about the end of my captivity? What if I was going crazy?_

"Alyssa, look at me." Eric's hands grabbed delicately my face, cupping my cheeks and making me look at him.

He was not giving me any choice but it was good, I didn't know if I would have looked at him if he hadn't done that. I was afraid of seeing Henry in his place or worst, I was terrified of seeing Henry behind Eric with a stake in his hand, killing the one thousand years old vampire and taking me away from that safe place. I just couldn't watch that scene again, it was too painful. Even if I hadn't forgiven Eric, that didn't mean I didn't love him nor did it mean that I wished for him to get hurt because of me.

Eric's hands were cold but it was real. His touch was real, or so I hoped. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I was going crazy, there was no other explanation. _What was wrong with me? Why was I still dreaming about Henry while he was dead and gone forever?_

"I can sense your fear... What happened? Why are you so scared?" He asked again but I wasn't sure I could answer him. "He... Henry was here. He touched me... He..." I had a lump in my throat. I remembered the feeling of his hands piercing through the skin of my neck. "He bit me... He wanted me, he said I was his..."

Eric frowned as he wiped my tears away. He was probably thinking that I was insane, that he didn't want to have anything to do with someone like me. A part of me couldn't blame him but yet he told me he loved me and that meant he was there for me. Yet, that would be taking advantage of him because I was not ready for anything with Eric but I couldn't be alone, I didn't want to be alone right now.

"You're safe, Alyssa. Henry is dead, he's not here, he can't be here. There's only you and I." Eric reassured me but I shook my head.

"You don't understand. He was here, I felt him. His hands were on me, his fangs were inside of me. It was real... so real."

The vampire shook his head, probably not believing me. I was being ridiculous but I knew what I had experienced. It was not a simple dream for me, it was not a simple nightmare, it was more than that.

"I promise you that he was not here. Now, I'm going to help you getting out of the bath and I'm going to show you that we're all alone."

I didn't want to move from there even I knew that in the end, the water would get icy and that I would be cold but I could care less. If I dared to move, there was a risk of Henry reappearing. _What if the vampire had left when Eric came? What if he was hiding behind the door of the bathroom, waiting for us?_ No, it was just impossible because in my dream, I was in the shower and right now it was different. I just needed to calm down and trust Eric. Yet, my whole body refused to move. I was paralyzed by my fear.

Eric was sensing my distress but he didn't say anything about it, instead I watched him as he plunged one of his arms under the water and under my knees., the other made its way behind me so that both of his arms were wrapped around me. I knew what he intended to do and I was okay with it. That was the only way for me to get out of there.

I was completely naked but it was not like it was the first time Eric was seeing me without clothes. He had seen me naked many times so thankfully I was not embarrassed by my current state. I was just annoyed by myself. I was being weak and that was giving Eric the opportunity to do something nice for me. It made me feel bad because I would not forgive him, even if he was being so gentle with me.

With ease, the one thousand years old vampire lifted me up and started to walk out the bathroom. I was getting him wet but he didn't seem to care. He brought me back to Godric's room and placed me gently on the bed.

"I'm going to get you one of my shirt, I'll be back in a second."

I was ready to argue because I didn't want to stay alone a second but the vampire was already gone and as he said, he was back with me a second later. I thought he was going to give me the shirt and let me put it on myself, but he instead did it for me. I noticed that it smelled like him and I loved it.

Eric was treating me like a child but I was feeling like one. There was nothing I could do on my own. I needed his assistance even if I was ashamed of myself.

"You see, there's no one except you and I. Henry is dead, Alyssa. It was only a dream."

Eric looked around the room, almost making sure that he was not wrong about the whole thing. I did the same thing. Indeed, he was right. There was no one. A part of me was still terrified and unsure. _What if Henry was hiding somewhere?_ That was just crazy, I needed to stop thinking about that. It was impossible. Eric was right, the vampire King was dead, he wasn't coming back. He couldn't be brought back to life but that didn't erase the awful images in my mind.

H_ow could a dream feel so real? _I had dreams about Eric and Godric too but it wasn't the same. Sure those one felt real too but it was just different that time. That nightmare with Henry was more than it seemed to be. I was sure that it was not normal, it couldn't be.

"It was not... It never felt that way." I whispered, knowing that the vampire would hear me with his vampire hearing. He knelt in front of me, his eyes filled with worry.

I was so pathetic but no one could blame me. I had been through so much and even if the vampire King of Arizona was supposed to be dead, he was still haunting me, turning my life into hell. I didn't deserve it. All I wanted was to forget about my time with him but it wouldn't be easy. I was slowly starting to think that I could never ever forget, especially after that nightmare. If he was still present while I was asleep, _how could I get my old self back? How could I know that it was not a mere dream?_

I was completely panicked inside even if I was calmer than before on the outside. At least, I was not screaming anymore but my heart was still beating extremely quickly. Tears were still silently running down my cheeks. I was feeling so bad like I was nothing but a whining little baby.

"Alyssa, you were only taking a bath and fell asleep." He started and he wiped my tears away for the second time that night. "I realized that something was wrong when I felt your fear. It was so strong. You were screaming, tossing in the bathtub, fighting against an invisible man... I had to intervene."

He didn't understand. He hadn't been in my position. I wished he could see what happened to me with Henry while I was gone but also tonight. If only I could show him.

"I'm not crazy... It wasn't like the other times. You have to believe me Eric, please."

The vampire sighed and moved to sit beside me. One of his arms made it way around my shoulders and he brought me to his chest. I would have argued with him if I wasn't so scared. I wanted to avoid any physical contact with Eric since I was not ready to forgive him but now, I could care less. Comfort was what I needed even if that meant being close with someone I swore to avoid. I needed Eric.

"I will never let anyone touch you or hurt you again but you have to trust me. You have to believe me when I tell you that no one was there. Even if Henry's dead, you still have his blood inside of you. This is why you keep having dreams about him but it's not true. It is only in your mind." He said, trying to reassure me but it was not working. I was sure that there was another explanation but perhaps I was wrong. Even if I had drunk vampire blood a few times, it wasn't aware of all the effects it could have on somebody.

"Will it ever fade away?"

"Eventually it will." He answered and pressed his lips against my forehead. " Alyssa, I promise you that you are safe here. No one can take you away from me. You are mine and I will not let anything happen to you."

I frowned when he said I was his. As much as I appreciated his concern and comfort, his possessiveness was bothering me to the point that I nearly forgot about what occurred in the bathroom. I was not okay with being Eric's, at least not tonight because it made me think about Henry's words.

I wished I could enjoy that precious moment for longer. I meant that being in Eric's arms was great and I could not deny that I loved every second of it but I didn't want to belong to him anymore, I didn't want to belong to anyone.

"Don't say that... I'm not yours, not anymore. This was a long time ago. It's over now." I snapped back at him and moved away from the vampire.

I was being a bitch towards the vampire. I was not treating him the way he should be treated but that was something I couldn't control. It just came out a lot meaner than I wanted it to sound. I still loved Eric but I couldn't fall back into his arms so easily. I would only end up being hurt in the process but he didn't deserve the way I was treating him. He was only trying to help me, he was only comforting me and doing his best to reassure me.

"Alyssa... I'm only trying to say that I love you."

"It's too late for that... I don't... I can't deal with this, not tonight, not now... I don't even want to have that conversation with you but you had to say this... You had to destroy this little moment. You just couldn't help yourself!"

My voice was only a whisper but it hurt the vampire. It was not my intention. I immediately regretted those words because blaming Eric was not the answer to all my issues. He didn't deserve to deal with me in that state. Yet, a part of me kept telling me that it was only a fair payback for what he did to me when he was amnesiac. _He too said things he didn't mean,_ I thought. I wasn't even thinking about the worst things he did when he was cursed. I just shouldn't feel guilty so easily because I had excuses, probably more valid than a simple amnesia.

"If you're talking about saying that I love you, I don't regret it. It's the truth but then if you're talking about what I did while I was not myself, I do regret everything. Sometimes, you do things you would have never done, you say things you don't mean when you're angry. It happened and I wished I could go back in time but I cannot. I'm not used to apologize, I'm not even used to love but you are the only one I would apologize to. You have every reason in the world to hate me, to blame me but do not reject me because I can feel that you're still in love with me. Do not push me away while you know that you need me."

Eric was sincere but it didn't change anything and now was not the time for that kind of conversation or rather argument. It would only lead to trouble and I had enough of it. I only wanted to enjoy Eric's company and comfort but it was impossible, it was too late for that. I shouldn't have said anything and let myself enjoy his presence but I didn't.

"Even if I might need you right now, it doesn't mean I can accept everything, it doesn't mean I forgive you..." I said, forgetting for a brief moment that I just had the most terrifying dream of my entire life.

That time, I was not trembling in fear but in anger. Eric wasn't helping me or comforting me because he loved me but only because he thought I was weak enough to let him in. The vampire was taking advantage of the awful situation to make me put my walls down. That was low. He probably thought that it was his duty to do so. Perhaps he was comforting me because he felt guilty for what happened to me.

"For how long are you going to punish me? When I try to show you that I care for you, when I say that I love you... You reject me. I understand your anger but it's more than I can take right now. I only want your safety... I want to prove you my love."

I kept my mouth shut because deep inside of me, I knew that Eric was right. I was punishing him and it wasn't very fair towards him. He had done his best to save me, protect me and he was taking care of me. I should thank him instead of blaming him for everything.

"I have changed... I'm not the same girl anymore, the Alyssa you knew died that night I saw you with her and got kidnapped. I-"

"-It doesn't matter to me, I still love you and would do anything to have you back. I am here now and I am going to make sure that you're alright wether you like it or not."

* * *

><p>Eric stayed with me but we were not talking anymore, even if he had tried to have a conversation with me a few times. I ignored him until Godric came back from his meeting with Bill. The ancient vampire had apparently felt my panic but couldn't leave. His progeny was reluctant to leave when his maker asked him to but when I glared daggers at him, he obeyed his maker's command. I felt a little bit guilty when I watched him leave but I soon forgot it when Godric sat down beside me.<p>

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing me carefully surely checking my body to make sure that nothing was wrong with me.

"I... I had a bad dream about Henry. He was here with me and he bit me. Eric woke me up and stayed with me."

Godric sighed in relief. He probably believed that something more terrible had happened to me. I was glad that he was there with me anyway. His presence was very different from Eric' s one and since I fought with the one thousand years old vampire, the atmosphere was not very funny.

"So it was only a dream... It's good." Godric said to himself. "The effects of his blood will fade away with time. It's only a matter of days."

_Did that mean I would have to deal with horrible nightmares with Henry for only a few days?_ That news was reassuring but somehow, I didn't believe it was possible. It just seemed too good to be true. _What if Godric was wrong? Would Henry haunt my sleep every night? _

"If my Child stayed with you, why were you two so cold towards each other? Surely he did try to comfort you. He might be an asshole towards everyone but not towards you. You are very special for him but you already know it right?"

Whatever Godric was implying, I didn't like it. I certainly didn't like his teasing even if it was meant to cheer me up. I also didn't like the fact that he was somehow trying to defend his progeny. Sure Eric was nice but we argued.

"He fucked up everything. He tried to take advantage of the situation."

The ancient vampire shook his head. "You're overreacting, Alyssa. You're being ridiculous, you know?"

I glared at him. He just didn't understand what happened, what his progeny did. He didn't even understand what I was feeling. He was too focused on his dear child. That just made me so furious. Godric wasn't supposed to behave that way. I meant that of course he had the right to speak in Eric's favor but not now and especially not when he didn't know about what he was talking about. Godric was supposed to comfort me like he always did. Instead, I was starting to feel like he was giving me a lesson. I didn't need that.

"You weren't here. You know nothing." I snapped at him.

Godric's eyes narrowed. "I know more than you think, Alyssa. Now, will you stop being so stubborn and listen to me?"

"And what are you going to say hum? That I should be nicer towards Eric, that he doesn't deserve to be treated that way when he's trying to help, that I should get back with him and forget that he kissed Sookie and nearly killed me by choking me? I can't and I am so sorry if it bothers you. This is still my life and that's the only thing I have control over! You can't take that away from me, you can't force me to do anything. I just don't need you to tell me what to do because I have already enough problems like being haunted by a dead vampire!"

The ancient vampire closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, a way to keep himself calm, I believed. I had probably gone too far because to be completely honest, the vampire didn't say anything wrong. I just felt like I was having a nervous breakdown right now. It was too hard to deal with the whole situation.

"That's enough, Alyssa. You're acting like a child." Godric raised his voice and I didn't why but it angered me even more. The vampire didn't deserve my wrath but he was there, he was at the wrong place right now.

"Leave me alone. I don't need you, I don't need anyone because you all think that you're so much better than me. I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should do or feel. Just go away."

Saying that I didn't need him was a completely lie but it just came out. Surely, the ancient vampire knew that I wasn't telling the truth. I suddenly got afraid of losing his friendship but it was too late to think about it. Godric was already out of his room, leaving me all alone. I was breathing heavily as I just sit there, glaring at the door.

I so badly wanted him to come back and apologize for what I had said but I kept my mouth shut. Then, a second later I broke down in tears. I hated my life, I hated myself for being such a bitch towards the one person that had never disappointed me or given up on me. I could only hope for his forgiveness.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure you probably all hate Alyssa now. She's being a bitch towards everyone but I still hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I promise it will get better soon but for now let's deal with her that way. I must admit that this chapter was hard to write because of all the sadness and because of the fight. I just hope you won't stop reading or that you won't hate me.<em>

_Gwynwyvar : So, Alyssa will learn about the reason of the kiss and the rest. It will happen soon. About Godric and Alyssa, they will get closer and I have a small idea in the back of my mind but I don't think there will be any sharing. However, I have a new idea in my mind, for a new story and it will be an Eric/OC/Godric so be ready!_

_KAYKAY22PRINCESS : Godric and Alyssa won't have that kind of relationship I think. They'll just get closer at some point I think otherwise people will hate me and stop reading._

_Jody: Don't be sorry. That's exactly what she is and I understand that she's pissing you off. I hope you'll find her less annoying in the next chapters. Also don't forget what she's been through, she's going insane._

_OptimisticLivvy : I'm glad you're back as a reviewer! It will take time and it will be a bumpy road but in the end they'll be together._

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1 , maep1992 , Gwynwyvar , KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Jody, a Guest, enchantedgirl1 and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews. I expect a lot of reactions after that chapter._

_As always, please don't forget to write me a little comment even if you didn't like the chapter, I'd like to know. So please review?_


	81. Chapter 80

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**Please read the note at the end. There's an explanation about the chapter and what's going to happen next otherwise you'll stop reading and hate me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 80 :<span>

A few days later

"I'm getting worried about her." Godric said as he joined his child in the living room.

After Alyssa's outburst the other day, the ancient vampire left her alone, knowing that there was no point arguing with her in that state. She was almost hysterical and would have never listened to anything he could have said. Yet, she hadn't spoken to him or Eric during the last days. She was completely ignoring the two vampires even if they could both sense it wasn't her true intention. They felt her desire to stay with both of them but something was preventing her from doing so. Perhaps she was being too proud or perhaps she was scared of the vampires reactions. Godric couldn't decide which solution was the right one.

The only thing he was sure about was that Alyssa was terrified of losing both of them. If it was true that the ancient vampire was hurt by Alyssa's word from the other night, he would forgive because she was too disturbed that night. However, once she was feeling better, Godric would have to have a small conversation about her behavior. It was still unacceptable for her to get mad for nothing, especially when himself or his progeny were trying to help her.

"She lacks of sleep... She keeps waking up screaming and refuses our help. I'm worried too but I can't find anything else to do, not until she accepts us." Eric started and watched his maker taking a chair and sitting in front of him. "I could accept the fact that she refuses my company and help but she also refuses yours. It doesn't sound like her."

Usually and since they had saved Alyssa from Henry, she seemed to be more comfortable around Godric. Even if it was killing Eric inside to see that the woman he loved spending so much time with his maker, he knew he had no other choice. He was waiting for her to be ready for him. He blamed himself for everything that happened to the fire elemental but he couldn't change the past. So, he was taking it upon himself. He was giving her space, he was waiting for them to be able to talk calmly. He was waiting for her to be ready to be completely his again. There was no point denying that he loved her and that she loved him too. Yet, the betrayal was still too recent in her mind and Eric understood her need to stay away from him. He was even willing to wait a thousand years if that meant having her back, even if he hoped it wouldn't take so much time.

However, right now Alyssa was even refusing to stay in the same room as Godric, she refused to talk with him. Eric just didn't understand what was happening to her. Of course, he heard her argument with his maker the other night but it didn't explain her attitude.

"I wished she would just listen to us or at least to you. I can't bear to see her destroying herself that way. She's either going crazy or going to fall ill. I can't let that happen but she's just so damn stubborn..." Eric said in a sigh.

He wished he could barge into the room she was staying in and scream at her to pull herself together but she would only freak out or worst. With Alyssa, there was always a risk of getting burnt, especially when she was so emotionally unstable. It would be unintentional and she would forever feel guilty for hurting one of them. So that was a risk no one was willing to take as much as both vampires wanted to do something and cared for Alyssa.

"What do you think about the dreams she has? I believe they are all about Henry and what he does to her. Why does she keep having them? He's dead, he shouldn't be able to haunt her..." Eric asked his maker. Surely Godric knew what was happening to her. Of course, the one thousand years old vampire had his theories but he wasn't sure if he was right.

"She must have ingested a lot of his blood, it's the only explanation. It should fade away but it's going to take a lot of time except if she drinks our blood, she'll dream about us instead."

Godric remembered what Alyssa told him about Henry. The vampire King of Arizona made her and the three other elementals drink his blood so that they would always be strongly connected, so that he could haunt them even if they were asleep, so that it would heal their injuries caused by his behavior. Sure, vampires were known for enjoying blood but there was a difference between feeding to live and feeding and torturing someone for fun. The ancient vampire realized it a long time ago after many years of free murders. Now Godric respected humans, almost cared for all of them with a special spot for a certain elemental.

"Yet, I don't think she'll ever agree to drink my or your blood, not after what he did to her. She's completely traumatized by the idea of drinking blood or even by the sight of fangs." Godric added.

Alyssa had already refused Godric's blood when he wanted to heal her injury when they were still in Arizona. There was no way she had changed her mind. It seemed like there was nothing they could do to help her as much as it killed them inside. They had to let her dream of him until his blood had completely disappeared from her body, which was going to take a very long time.

"He changed her... He destroyed her. She's not the same, it feels like the girl she was is now completely gone. She's only a shadow." Eric stated.

He hated to think that the one he loved was gone but somehow it was true. However, that didn't mean she was gone for good. Deep inside of her, she still had that spark and the one thousand years old vampire knew that one day, she would get better. The only problem was that he didn't know how long it would take. He didn't wish for her to get better for his own pleasure but for her too. She just couldn't keep going on that way.

"After what he did to her, we should have seen it coming. We underestimated her capacity at getting better. We should have never been so nonchalant. I think we're somehow to blame for the current situation. We should have been more present, we should have stayed with her all the time."

If it was true that no one could change the past, Godric was sure that he should have done more for Alyssa. _Yet, what else could he have done? _She would have told him to go away if he was too protective. Eric couldn't have done anything else, she kept pushing him away whenever she had the chance.

"I'm not sure about that. It wouldn't have prevented the dreams from happen and you know it. Stop blaming yourself Godric." Eric reassured his maker.

The ancient vampire had done everything in his power for Alyssa. If there was anyone that shouldn't blame himself was him. He had been perfect when all those issues happened. He stayed as calm as possible even if he was boiling with rage inside. The night Eric got his memory back, he was hit by a storm of emotions coming from his maker. He sensed how angry Godric was with him and how desperate he was since Alyssa's kidnapping. The only thing the oldest vampire wished was to save the elemental and kill the vampire who had her.

"You should blame me. If I hadn't kissed Sookie and attacked Alyssa... Nothing would have happened. Of course, Henry would have come but we would have fought him and killed him. It's my entire fault that she's not well. I wish I could erase her memory and her pain but I cannot."

Sensing his child's trouble, Godric shook his head. Sure he wouldn't say that Eric was not right but he wasn't going to blame his child more. There was no need to do so, the one thousand years old vampire was already feeling guilty enough. The ancient vampire knew that Eric's actions were slowly making him crazy. He surely couldn't stop thinking about what he did.

"I forgive you..." Godric whispered, knowing that Eric could hear him perfectly. A second later, he felt a wave of relief passing through the bond they shared. It was probably not enough to make him feel better but it was a huge step. If the ancient vampire was able to forgive him, one day Alyssa would do the same.

"Thank you." Eric paused. "I still can't believe that Henry tortured her. It makes me sick. She fought against him, she did her best to escape but it always ended up with her pain."

The one thousand years old vampire had listened to what Alyssa told his maker. Her time with the vampire King had been terrible but she never gave up, something that Eric was proud of. What the vampire remembered perfectly was Alyssa's emotions when the bond was brought back to life thanks to Ethan's friend. The pain was unbearable, it made him wonder how the salamender managed to live with it. He knew she was strong but he could have never imagined she was that strong. She fought with all her strength to escape, she did her best to save herself and even if she failed, it didn't matter.

"If only we had come sooner... It is my biggest regret." Godric confessed.

If the bond hadn't been broken by a witch's curse, Alyssa would have been just fine but Henry had friends or rather persons that worked for him. Yet, the ancient vampire couldn't help but be cross with himself. He should have realized that it was a curse, he had experience but he hadn't even thought about that. His attachment to Alyssa blinded him, he couldn't think straight with her being gone.

"Do you think she will ever forgive us for not coming sooner?"

"I don't think she is angry with us for that. She understands that something was wrong, that we were unable to sense her."

Eric nodded. He was afraid that Alyssa was furious with both of them for not saving her sooner but since his maker knew her so well, he knew he could trust his opinion.

"If Henry was not dead, I would kill him myself... But I would make him suffer. I almost dream about taking his life very slowly." Eric said, smirking at the thought.

He was proud that Alyssa decided to take care of Henry but he couldn't deny that he wished to be the one to plunge a stake through the vampire's heart. Godric shared his child's desire. The former vampire King deserved to suffer more than he had when he died. Sure, the elementals did a great job at punishing him but it was not nearly enough in Godric and Eric's minds.

"I guess we can only be delighted that he's gone for good." The ancient vampire stated even if it was such a small comfort. Henry might have been dead but that didn't mean he wouldn't ruin Alyssa's life again. He was already doing so by haunting her nights. "Something's still bothering you, right?"

"With her current state and with her fear of fangs and everything, I'm afraid that she'll never forgive me. I love her Godric. I regret everything I did but I'm ready to fight for her now."

The ancient vampire was thoughtful. The fact that he could sense Alyssa's feeling was a great help when dealing with such a difficult situation. The elemental still loved Eric, she never stopped loving but she didn't trust him like she did before. Not only was she terrified of being with a vampire who could possibly want to taste her blood but she was also scared of being betrayed by the one she loved. What Eric did to her was not something she could forgive and forget so easily. She needed time and even more now that she dreamt about Henry. Yet, Godric was persuaded that one day they would be together again.

"Give her time. Do not push her too far. I know that the other night, you didn't do anything wrong except telling her that you love her but it scared her and made her fly off the handle. Next time, you should just choose your words carefully."

There was no reproach in the vampire's voice. He knew his child only tried to show Alyssa that he loved her but the other night she was too disturbed to realize that.

" I'm not sure there's going to be a next time. If she continues to refuse to even speak to you or be in the same room as you, I don't think I'll be able to have a conversation with her."

Even if the one thousand years old had been jealous of his maker's relationship with Alyssa, especially when she decided that she only enjoyed his company after her rescue but now that they were both in the same position, it was very different. He wished she would at least speak to one of them instead of avoiding them. Yet, he couldn't deny that a part of him would be furious if the elemental started to talk to his maker instead of him. No matter if she liked it or not, Alyssa was still his and she shouldn't forget that little detail.

"Do you have any idea of what we could do for her? "

Godric shook his head. As much as he wanted to help his friend, he didn't know what to do. Forcing their bloods into her mouth was not the solution because that would traumatize her more than she already was. If she continued to refuse talking, he couldn't force her either. In fact, there was nothing he could do.

Both vampires were helpless, ignoring how they could help the woman they both cared for.

* * *

><p>I was going crazy. I couldn't sleep anymore. I was exhausted and cried all the time. My thoughts were dark, very dark.<p>

Every time I closed my eyes, Henry came back to haunt me. It was always the same thing. The vampire would find me and bite me. No matter how hard I tried to run away from him, he always caught me. Yet that was not the worst part of the nightmare. I could deal with being bitten in my dreams but I couldn't watch him murder Eric and Godric right in front of me. It was making me sick because it was not real but it will still ruining my life.

I was avoiding the two vampires for many reasons. First because of the dreams, I felt like if I talked with them or just looked at them, Henry would appear and kill them for good. It was stupid and I knew it but I couldn't help myself. I was afraid of losing them and that would be too much for me. Yet, by avoiding them I was losing them to. They surely hated me right now because I was behaving like a bitch towards them. They didn't deserve that, or at least Godric didn't deserve that. I missed him like crazy, just like I missed Eric but I couldn't confess it.

The main reason why I wasn't talking with them was because I was ashamed of myself. I had treated both of them like piece of thrash. I even believed that I was harsher towards the ancient vampire than I was towards Eric. It was unfair because he was only trying to help me. I was just too dumb to realize it the other night. I was sure he probably hold it against me and he had every right to do so. He surely didn't want to spend some time with me.

It just wasn't fair towards me either. Even if I was to blame for what was happening to me and to my relationship with the vampires, I had no control over the dreams. If I could just stop having those visions, it would be so much better. I would be just fine and perhaps I could try to find my old self again.

However, now even if I wasn't chained up in Henry's basement, I was still his prisoner, I wasn't free like I should be. The nightmares I kept having reminded me of how much that monster hurt me. He just destroyed me and by rejecting the one I cared about I was just letting him win even if he was dead. Henry still had a hold on me and I hated that.

Perhaps tonight I could try to make an effort. I could take it upon myself to talk with at least Godric. He was the one I should truly apologize to. I could deal with Eric later because the situation we were in was just impossible. As much as I hated that idea, I knew I had no choice. It was needed, even if it led to trouble or worst. I just couldn't keep flying off the handle every time he tried to talk, I could at least listen to him calmly and explain him why I was pushing him away.

So it was decided. I would speak to Godric tonight even if I was scared of his reaction. I made my way downstairs where I knew they probably were. Yet, the living room was empty and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _Could it be possible that I was dreaming? Would Henry appear right behind me? _My heart started to pound in my chest, my breath was erratic.

"Oh please calm down. Your heartbeat is troubling me." A feminine voice said and I sighed in relief.

It was only Pam. I turned around and faced her. She lived there too but I wasn't used to see her often. She usually spent most of her time at Fangtasia, doing whatever she was doing with fangbangers. I was rather glad to ignore what she did because it would just embarrass me.

"I'm sorry... I thought that I was dreaming and that Henry was going to appear. I'm sorry..." I paused, realizing that I sounded stupid. She was probably only teasing me. "Do you know where Godric is?"

"He's gone." She answered and I was ready to speak when she glared at me. " Before you ask, no I don't know when he's coming back because I'm not his secretary."

Pam might have come to my rescue but I didn't think she enjoyed my company.

"And where's Eric?" I dared to ask. I wasn't very fond of the idea of spending my time with the one thousand years old vampire. I decided to talk with his maker first. I was not ready to face Eric so soon.

"Fangtasia. He is quite busy these days here." She eyed me in a strange way. "So tonight I'm your babysitter, as you can imagine, I'm thrilled by that thought."

I frowned. _What did she mean by being busy? _I knew that he had to take care of his business at Fangtasia but there was something strange about the way Pam was talking about that. Plus, I knew that the vampire spent many nights there in house. I saw him so I was a little bit lost.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden to you but you can leave if you want. I can perfectly take care of myself." I wasn't so sure about that but I had to pretend everything was fine.

"Listen, if I could leave, I would already be gone don't you think?"

I stayed silent, knowing she was right.

"What is Eric doing at Fangtasia?" The words left my mouth before I realized it. I shouldn't have asked that question. I was already regretting it.

"Now you're interested in what he's doing, now you care. Isn't that cute? Don't you think you're a little bit too late for that? My maker has been miserable because of you, because you were kidnapped. When he finally comes to your rescue, you push him away and treat him like shit. You ignore him. What do you expect from him? What do you think he's doing princess hum?"

* * *

><p><em>I expect a lot of reactions for this chapter and perhaps not good one.<span><strong> First, I want to say that Eric isn't and will never ever cheat on Alyssa with anyone. Pam is implying things but it is not what's happening. She wants to help her maker. She's only trying to get a reaction from Alyssa, she wants her to stop being a bitch and fight for Eric, yet Alyssa is too troubled to see it, that is why she doesn't understand and that's why she'll get everything wrong in the next chapter.<strong> There's going to be sadness in the next chapter but I promise that in chapter 82, it will get better between Alyssa and Eric. Don't stop reading because it's getting sad and hard, please. I'm begging you.  
><em>

_Anyway, I still hope some of you liked this new chapter. I'm terrified by your opinion to be honest._

_KAYKAY22PRINCESS : Alyssa was just out of her mind and the two vampires were there at the wrong time. She's just being a bitch. I didn't watch the vampire diaries to be honest but Alyssa will have to deal with many things and she will change and think less about what's right or wrong. I mean, she's going to stop thinking about her emotions at some point._

_Shannon : Don't worry. There won't be those parings._

_SomebodyWhoCares : They will don't worry but it will take time._

_OptimisticLivvy : I'm glad you like Alyssa, it means a lot to me. It's going to get better between Eric and Alyssa. There will be cute moments._

_A huge thanks to BleedingRedPaint, enchantedgirl1, smilin steph, sailorangelmoon1, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, a Guest, Shannon, SomebodyWhoCares and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews!_

_Anyway, I also wanted to say that I'm currently writing the first chapter of a new story with Intrigued Writer 7, it will be an Eric/OC/Godric story. I don't know when we'll post the first chapter but I hope you'll take time to read it. It will be called "Dust to Dust". I will probably tell you when it's online._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. This chapter was a hard one and I know I will get bad reviews, but the worst is about to come in the next chapter. So be ready and don't forget that Eric never betrayed Alyssa and that it will get better very soon. Please review!_


	82. Chapter 81

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**Be warned, it's a pretty sad chapter but it will get better. Don't hate me please.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 81 :<span>

I wasn't sure if what Pam was implying was the truth. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps it was not what it seemed to be, perhaps I was just overreacting. I just didn't know what to think to be completely honest. It seemed to me that Eric was at Fangtasia, enjoying himself with women, fangbangers while I was there with his progeny. Pam just had that facial expression that made me fear the worst. She had no reason to lie to me and the fact that we were not what we could call friends told me that she was telling the truth. _Why would she lie to me?_ A part of me kept telling me that it was to get rid of me but that thought was quickly forgotten. She tolerated me enough or rather she didn't care about me.

The only one she truly cared about was Eric, and also Godric but they were not so close. Of course, they couldn't have the same relationship that she had with the one thousand years old vampire. Yet, I was sure that the ancient vampire was very fond of Pam, proud was the best choice of word. I guessed that Godric was proud of Eric's decision to make her a vampire. Even if I was not an expert, I thought that she made a good vampire.

So there I was, wondering if I was right to think that Eric was having fun with other women. If I was right, I guessed I deserved it. I pushed him away too many times and he was only a man or rather a vampire. He had probably found a way to forget me and replace me, at least it was not with Sookie except if the fairy was with him at that very moment. I had lost him completely by being so difficult. It was my own fault and it just killed me inside. I knew I should have never been so harsh on him, on everyone but I couldn't help myself. The only way I found to deal with my state of mind was to be a bitch. It was clearly not the best solution because I was losing everyone I loved.

It hurt so bad to imagine Eric in someone else's arms. I couldn't deny that I wanted to be with him more than anything because I still loved him no matter what he did. I just needed a lot of time but he wasn't giving me or rather us the chance to pick up the pieces of our love. It was unfair. All the things he did to save me were made for nothing. All the thing he said to me were in fact lies. It broke my heart one more time, as if I needed it.

Between Eric and I, it seemed to be completely over and I hated that.

"Oh please, don't cry while I'm around. I can't stand it. My maker has needs, you can't expect him to wait for your precious body or blood, princess."

It felt like Pam was trying to hurt me by saying those words. Of course, she was only protecting and defending her maker. I couldn't blame her as much as I wanted to. Plus, she made a point. I was the one to blame.

"Don't call me princess." I whispered.

"But that what you are. You have those two vampires wrapped around your fingers and yet, you choose to ignore them. You are acting like they are strangers but still taking advantage of them. They allow you to stay in their house knowing that you're a magnet for trouble and this is how you thank them? You're not better than those fangbangers."

She was wrong, I was not like all those women who threw themselves at vampires feet. I was just having a hard time these days and that was why I was behaving the way I did. Pam had no idea of what I had been through. The female vampire was strong, I was not like her.

"You have no right to say that. I keep having dreams about Henry killing Eric and Godric. Do you think it's easy for me? I've been his captive for months, you don't know what he did to me and yet you judge me. You have no right just like he has no right to replace me like that. I'm not an object."

"Eric can do whatever he wants, he's not your little pet."

Eric was just the one I loved. That surely made a difference. _When you claim to love someone, you don't go behind his back right? _

I knew what I had to do right now. Even if I had lost him, I would show him how much he hurt me, I would show him that he was going to regret his behavior. I was terrified of losing him because of the dreams but now that it was happening, I was more angry than anything. I couldn't fight for him because I had already lost the fight. So the only thing I could do was going to Fangtasia tonight.

Eric just crossed the line and I was going to put him in his place. That was probably the bravest decision I had taken since my rescue. It was only the beginning because after tonight, nothing would ever be the same. If there was one thing I was sure about, it was that I couldn't stay in that house anymore. I would not be welcomed after tonight.

Now I just needed to go to the vampire bar. Pam would not bring me there and even if she proposed, I would refuse. I could perfectly take care of myself. I knew I could use one of Eric's cars. I walked away from the female vampire towards the one thousand years old's office. That was where I could find the keys and I did. I took them and headed in the direction of the door. Pam watched me careful and suddenly she was between the door and I. I frowned. _Did she really think that she could stop me? _I was determined to leave that place and do what I had to. Even if she was a vampire and if she was much stronger than me, I was not afraid of her. I could overpower her and threaten her.

"Where do you think you're going with that key?" She asked me, surely already knowing what I had in my mind. Pam was many things but she was not stupid.

"Fangtasia. I'm going to end this, all of this."

Pam put her hands on her hips. "You are not going anywhere. I'm here to babysit you and you will do whatever you have to when Eric is back."

Perhaps she should have thought about it before was now time to face the consequences of her words. There was no one who could stop me, there was no one who could control me. I was far too furious and it was already boiling inside of me. It was even strange that I wasn't already burning with fire.

"Get out of my way Pam. I won't repeat myself." I started, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I do not care if I burn you,I''m going to leave that house, go to Fangtasia and give your maker what he deserves."

My right hand was on fire immediately as I clenched my fist. Hurting Pam was not my desire but it could happen unintentionally, like if she got to close too me or if she pushed me too far.

There was a moment of silence and I could see the female vampire's internal struggling. If I aimed my hand at her and decided to use my power, I would just kill her. I wanted to avoid that end and I would. We might not have been friends but it didn't change the fact that I didn't want her death, nor was I a murdered.

Pam moved out of my way and I smiled, the fire disappearing a second later. " Thank you and don't worry. I will not bother you anymore, you'll never have to babysit me anymore."

The message hidden behind my words was very clear. My departure would at least please someone. Getting in the car, I thought about what I intended to do. It was just crazy. The drive to Fangtasia wouldn't take long but I was scared of what I was going to find there. I was ready for the worst but that didn't mean I would be fine.

* * *

><p>When I arrived in the parking lot, there was a long line of people who waited to enter. The women were as always dressed up to entice vampires. It was pathetic and disgusting. I was glad that I didn't have to wait with them outside, I would just murder someone. I could already hear some of the women giggling and talking about how they were eager to be bitten. Of course, at some point the biting thing was pleasurable but it was also extremely painful and I had unfortunately experienced it many times. Perhaps if something like that happened to them, they would understand that they should stay away from vampires, especially the one that were coming to Fangtasia. If they expected love form them, it was wishful thinking because the customers there were only interested in finding a willing donor and a good fuck, nothing else.<p>

I got out of the car and made my way towards the entry. Since Pam wasn't there, someone else had to take care of the future clients. Even if I was gone for a long time, Eric's employees knew who I was. I had spent so many nights there with the one thousand years old vampire. We were not very discreet at the time. I didn't mean that we were making out in front of the crowd but I used to sit on his lap while he was scanning the bar. It was rather fun, especially when humans were too drunk to realize what they were doing.

"Alyssa, it's been a while. You can go in of course."

As much as I wanted to smile, I just nodded. I was not in the mood to smile. My anger had not diminished. The drive only made me nervous and being there just made me uncomfortable not only because the bar would be full of vampires but also because now all the customers were staring at me with wide eyes. They had to wait while I could just come there and enter. That must have been very frustrating. Yet, it wasn't definitely the most horrible thing. I was truly afraid of all the vampires that were there. In theory, I was still Eric's so I was protected but the night I was kidnapped I was also his. Plus, there might be a chance that he had given up his claim on me. So I was free on the market and it terrified me. I wasn't ready to be bothered by vampires.

"Thanks."

"Hey, why does that bitch has the right to go in while we have to wait? She's not even dressed up to go in a bar. Have you seen her? That's unfair!"

I turned around, clenching my fists at my sides. I needed to calm down or else something bad was going to happen. It was already bad enough for me that I didn't want to argue with a stupid fangbanger. I would only make sure that she wouldn't be allowed to enter tonight. Even if I had lost Eric, no one seemed to know that he didn't want me anymore, which was good. I could use the small power I had to my advantage.

"You should have kept your mouth shut because I don't think you'll put a step inside the bar tonight. You can go back home." I smirked at her. "You see, life isn't fair."

The woman looked offended but I was quite proud of myself. I could have said that I was close to the owner of that bar but it was better to avoid that detail because that would only cause me trouble. So I just walked away but I could still hear the screams of the fangbanger.

When I stepped into the bar, I noticed that nothing had changed. The atmosphere was suffocating and the awful music was playing loudly. I wondered how it was possible to stay for so long there without going crazy.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Eric was there, sitting on his ridiculous throne and looking bored. He was scanning the room when his eyes fell on me. _Didn't he feel me coming?_ I shook my head, it wasn't the right time to think about that. I walked towards him and now stood right in front of him. People were looking at us and whispering, probably wondering who I was and why I was allowed to be there. Usually, Eric refused to have humans close to him.

Surely what no one was expecting was my next gesture. I raised my hand and slapped the vampire using all the strength that I had in my small body. My hand now ached but I felt somehow relieved. He deserved that slap but I was probably going to regret it. The music even stopped after my move. There was a huge silence in the bar. All eyes were definitely on us.

"It was not over for me. You had no right... Not after what I've been through..." I whispered, knowing that only the vampires in the room could hear me.

Eric didn't answer me, instead I suddenly found myself taken away at vampire speed and we ended up in the basement, the only place where no one could hear us or bother us.

"What was that for, Alyssa?" He asked me, very calmly which surprised me considering the circumstances.

"How could you? How could you destroy our relationship like that? Wasn't it enough to kiss Sookie and attack me? You had to do more, you had to hurt me more! Am I not enough for you? I know I'm not perfectly fine these day but I could have forgiven you, the only thing I truly needed was time and proofs of your love for me. Yet it seems that you've had enough of me but it didn't give you the right to play this little game... Perhaps you should have just left me with Henry so that you could have gotten rid of me easily. I mean nothing to you, I am as good as dead for you."

I tried to force back the tear that were threatening to spill down my cheeks. I didn't want to end up crying in front of the vampire. I was already enough ashamed and I felt bad enough. That whole situation was tearing me down. I hated the fact that he kept lying to me. I was only a prize for him, he could show everyone that I was his. That was the only reason why he was claiming that he loved me when it was evident he didn't care for me.

"What are you talking about?"

_How could he act like he knew nothing?_ That was cruel.

"Pam told me... It was evident that she was implying that you... that you replaced me with some fucking fangbangers. If your intention was to find someone else, if you wanted us to be done, why couldn't you be honest with me? I could move on, I could get better and stronger without you. We could even have become friends but now it's just impossible because you've betrayed me again. I know I'm probably the one to blame fort what's happening because I should have never pushed you away but I had every reason to do so. I was angry for what you did, I am still angry and I haven't forgiven you but I was ready to have a calm conversation with you."

I was a little bit hypocrite and perhaps I was lying too. I was not ready to forgive him or forget, nor was I ready to do anything with the vampire. Yet I had forever to overlook his mistakes.

"You can accuse me of many things Alyssa, but I have never been with someone else, even when you were gone. I didn't even feed from human donor anymore, I drink Tru Blood. Whatever Pam told you, you're mistaken."

_Did he truly expect me to believe him?_ It was just unreal. As Pam said, her maker has needs and Eric was the kind of vampire who always got what he wanted. No one could expect him to be a saint, he was a vampire after all.

"Stop lying! Don't I deserve the truth? These past few days have been sheer torture for me! The dreams are awful, I'm going crazy and I'm behaving like a true bitch. Every time I close my eyes, he comes to me, he does everything in his power to break me down and he succeeds. He plunges a stake through Godric's heart and yours, killing you again and again right in front of me. I watch both of you turning into two pools of blood and remains. Then, I found out about you... You just disgust me."

It was not the right choice of words but I was too furious to care about what I was saying. My whole body was also starting to shake with anger. I had to control myself otherwise it would end up very badly.

"Alyssa..." He took a step forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I promise you that I am telling you the truth. You're the only one I want and I wish I could make the dreams stop. You have to trust me."

I shook my head. I was not going to fall in his trap. I couldn't allow myself to do so. I was already hurt enough. I believed I deserved happiness but Eric wasn't going to be the one giving me what I wanted. It pained me because I loved him. I had loved him like I had never loved anyone. I knew it was real, it was rare but it was over. Our relationship was toxic, too toxic. I had to let him go. I had to move on and be myself again. It was the only way to feel alright again after everything even if I was madly in love with him.

"No! I won't let you fool me again. I can't... It's too much. I'm giving up. I.. We're done, Eric." I said and broke down in tears. I was pathetic but I had no choice. I placed my hands on the vampire's chest and pushed him away. He didn't resist at first, too stunned.

"I think you need to calm down. You're not in your right mind. I'm going to take you home and we'll talk, okay?" He whispered and tried to take a step towards me.

"Stay away from me! I told you it's over. I won't go anywhere with you, I will never go back to your house. I'm leaving and I... I will find a place to stay tonight."

He was ready to argue but suddenly, a wall of fire appeared between us. It wasn't mean to hurt him but just prevent him from coming closer.

"Just leave me alone now." I said and ran away, hoping that the fire would stop Eric for a few minutes, just enough to give me the opportunity to leave the bar.

When I came back from the basement, I was once again the main event. They looked at me. It just made me cry harder and when I finally got out of the bar, I got as quickly as I could inside the car. There were not many places where I could. I swore to myself that I would not go back to Eric's. If Sookie and I were still friends, I would find a shelter at her place but now it was impossible. I hadn't many friends in Shreveport or Bon Temps so the only person I knew and who would help me were the three elementals. I was aware of where they were staying thanks to Eric and Godric, who offered them a place to stay near Shreveport until at least Abigail and Cliff were better.

That was exactly where I was going. They were my only friends after all, except of course the ancient vampire but it was different with him. Yet, Godric probably wouldn't want to deal with me after tonight and my behavior towards his progeny, not to mention the other nights.

I guessed I was on my own now but I had made the right choice. Plus, being with the three elementals couldn't be that bad. I liked them a lot and after all we were all the same.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter despite the whole breaking up thing. Just to reassure you, it is clearly not over between them since Pam was lying and since Eric will fight for Alyssa, and Alyssa will understand everything very soon. It was a very hard chapter to write and I was feeling so bad while I wrote it. I hope you won't be too depressed after that but what truly scares me is that some of you might stop reading.<span> I hope you won't because I promise it gets better.<span>_

_Gwynwyvar : Pam had to be a bitch, Alyssa deserved it but in a way, it was helpful. For the new story, the first chapter has been posted. _

_OptimisticLivvy: They are all very hurt by the situation. Thank your for your compliments. You have probably cried too during this chapter._

_I also wanted to thank the Guest who commented the first chapters! It's nice to see that there are still people who discover the story now._

_A huge thanks to Gwynwyvar, sailorangelmoon1, smilin steph, OptimisticLivvy, SomebodyWhoCares , two Guests, maep1992 and KAYKAY22PRINCESS for their reviews. I'm glad to see that you liked the last chapter and that you were on Pam's side._

**_Here is the information for my new story with Intrigued Writer, I hope you will like it and don't hesitate to leave a comment on it. It's called Dust to Dust and it's an Eric/OC/Godric. I can't give you a link for the story here because it doesn't work but you can find it on my profile. Please just look at it. You will make me very happy and don't forget to give me your opinion. It is important for me.  
><em>**

**_Also, don't hate me for this new chapter and don't stop reading. It is just a very sad part of story but it will get better._**

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I'm eager to read your reactions after that emotional chapter. So please review?_


	83. Chapter 82

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 82 :<span>

There was something wrong with his child, it was evident the moment Godric left Bill Compton's house. He was sick of having meeting with the King and with members of the authority but he had no choice. It was his duty since he was the eldest vampire alive in Louisiana. He hated to take part in vampire politics but the death of Henry caused trouble. Of course, no one suspected them of the murder and Bill wasn't going to betray them but the ancient vampire wasn't ready to take any risk. They had to cover their trace and make sure that no one was going to imagine they were in Arizona when it happened. They could deal with one vampire King but dealing with the entire Authority would be more problematic, especially since they had to take care of Alyssa. If only they could only focus on the elemental's issue.

Now it seemed that there was another problem but that time, Eric was concerned. So the ancient vampire flew away from Bon Temps in the direction of Fangtasia. Not only could he feel his progeny's pain but also Alyssa's one. Something must have happened between them.

When Godric arrived, he made his way towards the basement only to find his child banging his fists on the wall. He was already badly bruised and bleeding.

"Eric?"

The one thousand years old vampire didn't move. He kept hitting the wall with all his strength as if he wasn't hearing his maker. Godric frowned, never had he seen his progeny that way. He walked towards him, putting one of his hands on Eric's shoulders. It caught the vampire's attention whose fists fell on each side of his body. Eric looked utterly devastated.

"What happened?" The ancient vampire asked. _What could have caused that sudden desire to destroy the wall, hurting himself in the process?_ It must have something to do with Alyssa but Godric ignored what occurred between the two of them. It was evident that she was at Fangtasia tonight, he could smell her delicate scent but it still didn't explain Eric's attitude.

"She thinks I've been fucking everyone behind her back. She clearly told me that it was over, that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. She even used her power to create a wall of fire between us... I have lost her, forever." Eric replied but it was barely audible. There was so much pain in his voice.

It was the first time Godric was seeing his progeny so vulnerable and broken. The ancient vampire now understood perfectly why he sensed so much hurt from Eric and Alyssa. However, he couldn't find any logical reason for the salamender's attitude. H_ow could she believe that the one thousand years old vampire would do anything that could cause her pain? _She couldn't have ignored the fact that Eric loved her.

"Where did she get that idea?"

"I don't... Pam." Eric realized that instead of feeling sorry for himself, he should find answers from the source. So he summoned the female vampire.

No one was talking while Eric and Godric were waiting for Pam. The atmosphere was tensed, no sound could be heard.

After a few minutes later, she arrived. She seemed content of herself but when she noticed the blood on her maker's hands, the smile she wore disappeared. When Eric called her, Pam thought he was going to thank her for her help. She expected him to be reunited with his little pet. She thought that the elemental needed a little encouragement and that was why she imagined that scheme. It was very well planned and Pam was proud of herself, yet it didn't end up the way she thought it would. She expected Alyssa to run to her maker and finally let herself go. It seemed that something went wrong.

"What did you say to Alyssa? Explain now." Eric growled and Pam was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She was not used to that kind of situation. Her maker had never been so angry with her before. He was even making her sense his wrath through the bond.

"I just implied that you had needs that had to be taken care of. She got the message wrong."

Rage was boiling inside of the one thousand years old vampire. If he was aware of Pam's good intentions, the result was too bad. Alyssa had gone completely mad, her sanity was on the edge these days and what Pam said made her fly off the handle. She was too weak to realize that Pam was just trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Indeed. Do you know what you've done? She's gone now. "

Pam was sure that her maker was overreacting. Even if the female vampire was quite disgusted with the fact that her maker was in love, she knew that the girl was also completely in love with him. The elemental would let him go so easily. It was a little argument between the two of them. It would get better very soon. However, Pam couldn't deny that she was feeling a little bit guilty for causing so much trouble.

"Get out of my sight now, Pam." Eric ordered, knowing that in his current state he could say or do things he didn't want. He loved his progeny dearly but Alyssa was the only one he loved. He could not lose her after what they had been trough. He had already done enough mistakes with the elemental.

Godric, who had witnessed the whole scene, sighed when Pam left. That was so fucked up. They hardly needed another drama. Alyssa was already enough disturbed and now it was worst. She was easily influenceable these days, it wasn't surprising that she assumed wrong things. Now, they needed to sort out that new problem but stubborn as she was, she wouldn't believe anyone. The fact that they weren't talking was also a huge problem. There was no way anyone could reason her if they couldn't even approach her and have a simple conversation with her. It was going to be a bumpy road.

"I can't believe it." Eric shook his head in disbelief. It was already hard enough. "I appreciate Pam's concern but she went too far. Alyssa was not in the right mind to understand that it was a lie, that Pam was only trying to help. I think I've lost her forever, Godric."

"Do not be hopeless. Do not give up on her. It is not over and I'm sure you know it deep inside of you, just like she does. She can't forget her love for you and you can sense it." The ancient vampire reassured his progeny. "You've changed because of her, you've learned to love.. You have to keep fighting because she needs you."

Alyssa had a good influence on the one thousand years old vampire. Godric had noticed the change in his progeny's behavior and it was a very good thing. He taught Eric everything he knew about survival, life, death but he didn't teach him how to feel, how to love. Instead he taught him how to turn off his feelings which was a mistake in the end but Godric realized it a little bit too late for changing his child's view of the world. That was until Alyssa came in the picture. She just made Eric's dead heart come back to life. She managed to bring him back to life just like she did with the ancient vampire.

"I don't think it will work. You should have seen her tonight. She slapped me in front of the crowd."

The eldest vampire almost smiled, imagining the scene. Alyssa must have gathered all her courage to do such a thing. She might have proven herself that she could do things on her own, not caring what the other could think. Perhaps she was slowly getting better.

"She was just out of her mind. Tell me Eric, what would you have done if someone told you that Alyssa was with someone behind your back? When we kissed almost two years ago, you were ready to fight with me for her... Have your feelings changed in the meantime?" The ancient vampire asked already knowing the answer. Eric's feelings evolved, they were stronger than before because he admitted that he loved her. He was not afraid of revealing his feelings anymore.

"I would have claimed her and killed whoever touched her, even if it was her decision. What do you think I should do Godric?"

There were not many solutions.

"You and I both know where she is right now. Let's go there and have a conversation with her."

"She's likely going to refuse talking with me." Eric replied.

Alyssa's anger had not diminished. It was perhaps better to give her some space for now. She was almost hysterical tonight, she couldn't have calmed down and even if she did, she would just get crazy again.

" She won't. Trust me. I'm pretty sure our dear water elemental is speaking in your favor." Godric joked, trying to reduce tensions. It just had the opposite effect, Eric tensed and a sudden wave of jealousy passed through the bond they shared. He could almost imagine the water elemental taking advantage of Alyssa, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"I'm going to kill him."

The ancient vampire let out a small laugh. It was so easy to get on the younger vampire's wrong side. When they first met Ethan, Eric wasn't very friendly with him but he had excuses. Yet, even if they both lost someone they loved because of Henry, it didn't bring them closer. The one thousand years old vampire was always eyeing suspiciously the water elemental whenever he was near Alyssa, as if he felt threatened by him. It was evident that the salamender had a close connection with Ethan, just like she did with the two other elementals. That was just something Eric tended to forget. That was perhaps because the water elemental was good looking and lovable but Godric knew his progeny had nothing to fear.

"Come on... Alyssa loves you too much and I don't think Ethan will ever be interested in someone else than his dead wife."

Eric nodded. The few times he talked with the water elemental, he couldn't help but notice how devoted Ethan was to his wife even if she died two hundred years ago. Sure he had met women in his life but none took her place in his heart. Somehow, the one thousand years old understood him perfectly because someone told him that if Alyssa died one day, he wouldn't be able to get close to anyone else, he wouldn't be able to love again. It would just be the same if she definitely left him.

"Alyssa could easily move on, not with him but with you." Eric said, implying that Alyssa might still have feelings for his maker. She could fall in love with his maker easily since they had always been so close. It wouldn't take much time.

"I will forever have a soft spot for Alyssa but it doesn't mean anything. She's yours."

The one thousand years old vampire wasn't sure of that fact anymore. She was far too gone and too furious with him. She didn't want to belong to anyone but it was better for her security and Eric was not ready to let her go.

"Yes... My elemental."

" Don't be so defeatist. These last days have been hard for everyone. She avoided us, she pushed away and got crazy with you but there's still hope. You can sense her love. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>I was crying while driving again. That was when the feeling sank in. It was over, completely over but I still loved him. It hurt so bad because the only thing I wanted to do was turning back and returning to Fangtasia, throwing myself at him. I needed his touch, I craved for his touch. Not matter how hard it was to imagine him with other women, not matter how ardently I hated him for all the things he did when he was amnesiac, I was completely in love with him. I couldn't imagine being without him but it was my future. Yet I didn't want to love him so much.<p>

I was meant to be alone, I was meant to be without him for the rest of my life, forever. It felt like a curse to be immortal in my case. Henry would surely haunt my dreams, Eric would be out of my life and I was left with the pieces of my broken heart. Only Godric and the other elementals would live and be with me but it was not the same.

When I arrived at the elementals house, the one Eric and Godric bought or rent I wasn't sure about that, I half expected everyone to be asleep but there was a small light in what I supposed was the living room. I was anxious because I was in a pathetic state. My eyes were surely red and puffy from crying. Yet, Abigail and Cliff had seen me in a worst state.

I got out of the car and made my way towards the house, knocking on the door. I could hear footstep and when the door opened, Ethan was there.

"Hi. I'm sorry but can I stay here?"

He didn't answer but let me come in. I guessed he didn't expect to find me out there. He led me in the living room, making me seat on the sofa.

"Would you mind telling me that why you're here?" He asked, gently. He made me feel comfortable even if I was probably bothering him.

"I-Is Abigail and Cliff there?"

Perhaps it would just be better if I could speak with the other elementals I knew and spent time with.

"Abigail is sleeping and Cliff is out. He's celebrating his freedom every night." He replied, smiling.

I should have at least known that the elderly woman was sleeping at that time. It was perhaps two or three in the morning I wasn't sure. I just knew that I was not so tired. I wasn't eager to go to sleep.

"And you what are you doing awake? You should either be with Cliff or sleeping like Abigail."

"I was reading a book. I'm used to stay awake at night. When Henry was still alive, I had to live like a vampire. I didn't get much sleep. I guess it's a bad habit now that he's gone but you're not here to talk about that, are you? Tell me why you came here and why you were crying. I can listen."

I took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. It was harder to talk with a man about my issue with Eric. I guessed I had no choice because I needed to talk with someone who was or at least looked human.

"Eric screwed everyone behind my back and probably even when I was gone. I thought that when I'd be fine, when the dreams would stop, I could forgive him but it's just too much. I'm sorry to bother you with him, I wish Abigail was here... I'm so sorry. I should just leave you alone, you don't need to listen to my complains. You must think I'm a nutcase."

"I've never heard anything more ridiculous. I'm not very fond of vampires but Godric and Eric, they're special. Your Eric loves you. When I first met those two guys, I only wanted to run away like I always did. I could care less about what happened to you and the other elementals but something in your vampire's eyes made me change my mind. He was willing to die for you, he was willing to do anything for you. I agreed to help because he was just like me. He made me think of myself. I would have done anything to save my wife, I would have given up my power, I would have offered myself to Henry if it could have saved her, yet she would have refused. Eric won't do anything if it means losing you. He fought for you, he's probably still fighting but you're not letting him in. I don't know what happened between the two of you, nor do I care. Yet, I can see that he loves you as much as you love him."

I definitely didn't expect Ethan to take Eric's defense. From what I had gathered, Ethan and Eric hadn't become best friends, though the water elemental was very nice and friendly towards the one thousand years old vampire.

"You should give yourself time to think and have a good night of sleep. It's needed."

"I can't sleep. I'm having nightmares with Henry. It's painful." I confessed, ashamed of myself but the water elemental wouldn't judge me. He knew how Henry could be even if didn't spend time with him.

"Abigail and Cliff have the same problem. They wake up every single night and day, screaming at him, telling him to stop and go away."

At least, I was not the only one and it reassured me. Even if something was wrong with me, it happened to Abigail and Cliff too. That meant it was only because of how much of Henry's blood I ingested when I was his prisoner. However, it was still making me crazy.

"How do they manage to live with it?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask them but I think they just remember that they are safe and that he's dead. Now listen, I'm going to make you a hot chocolate and we're going to spend some time here just talking since you don't want to sleep. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and watched him leaving the room. A few minutes later, he came back with two cups of chocolate. Ethan was just amazing. We were not close, we barely knew each other but he treated me like a friend or even a member of his family. Perhaps as an elemental I was part of a strange family. I liked that idea.

"Why are you being so nice with me?" I asked as I took a sip of chocolate.

"The right answer should be that it's because we are elementals but there's something else. When I look at you, when I talk with you, I sometimes see my wife and some other times my daughter. You have my wife's eyes but sometimes, when I stare at you, I imagine that I'm with my daughter. I'm probably going crazy."

There was so much love in his eyes when he mentioned his wife and daughter. He must still love them, even after all that time. It was beautiful to see that even after more than two hundred years, his feelings were intact.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how it feels to have the one you love taken away from your arms because of one crazy vampire."

Ethan didn't say anything but just stared at me. I couldn't help but wonder how his wife looked. She must have been beautiful and so gentle. Henry destroyed everyone's life but thankfully he would not continue, at least not in reality. He would forever haunt me, destroy me.

"He took any things away from me. Don't let him do the same to you, Alyssa." He paused and I could see the pain in his eyes. The poor man didn't even have the chance to watch his children grow up. "You should speak with Eric, just to clear the air. Even if you choose to break up definitely with him, talk with him one last time or you'll forever regret it."

I wasn't sure I could do it. It was too painful to face him, especially after learning about his behavior. Yet, it was also true that I was curious about what he did. _How could he explain what he did? What kind of excuses would he cite? Would he deny that he did it?_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. My heart probably skipped a beat because deep inside of me, I knew who was there. It was evident, I could almost sense his presence or rather their presences. Ethan stood up and walked towards the door as I watched him. When he opened the door, I caught a sight. Godric and Eric were both there.

I guessed, I would have to speak with Eric very soon. _That was fucking fantastic._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Nothing really happens but it was a very much needed chapter. The next one will be happier and Eric and Alyssa will have their little talk. It will start to get better between the two of them with a little surprise at the end. Well, it is not truly a surprise but still. Also, as you can see Ethan is becoming more present. When I said he would be important for Alyssa, you will soon see why. I like writing his interactions with Alyssa.<br>_

_Nesiee : Alyssa will indeed change and take care of herself. She'll get stronger very soon. Thank you for your review and all your kind words.  
><em>

_blathana : Honestly, Alyssa will not forgive Eric for now BUT their relationship will definitely get better and they'll get closer to each other. It will still be a rocky relationship but it will be definitely happier than before._

_Saffron : I hope your opinion on Alyssa will change soon. It was never my intention to make you hate her that much. I just wanted to show that she was going insane and that she was not perfect. It was like a ** post-traumatic stress disorder. **I hope you will continue reading the story.  
><em>

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, Nesiee, blathana, Saffron, SomebodyWhoCares, KAYKAY22PRINCESS and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews. It was nice to read them._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment about this new chapter. I really need your opinion, good or bad. Please review?_


	84. Chapter 83

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**Please read the author's note at the end, it is truly important. It concerns the story.  
><span>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 83 :<span>

_Come on Alyssa, you can do it_, I told myself. I had accepted to listen to whatever Eric had to say. I was not ready to have a conversation with him because what I had learned about him was still too fresh in my mind. Yet, I owed him at least a small talk and after that it would be definitely over or at least it would be done.

There was a part of me which was still hopeful. _What if it was only in my mind?_ _What if I was completely wrong about what Pam said or Eric did?_ If there was chance for that, I had to listen. It was a foolish hope and I was stupid enough to believe that it could be possible. That was because of my love for the vampire. He was still a part of me and he would forever be.

So there I was, walking outside the house with Eric. We all decided that it was better to have that conversation outside so that we wouldn't be bothered and we wouldn't bother anyone. I had to admit that it was better that way. Even if Ethan knew about my issues, I didn't want him to hear me talking with the vampire because I would surely end up screaming. The water elemental would think I was crazy.

Also Godric gave us space because we needed it. Surely, with his vampire hearing he could perfectly listen to our conversation but I honestly didn't care. I was sure that the ancient vampire and his progeny had exchanged ideas about me, so he probably already knew what was going to happen now.

"Perhaps we should sit down." Eric suggested as we arrived near a bench. We were in a park not far away from the house where the elementals were staying. I hadn't even noticed where we were. I was too anxious about the talk.

"Okay." I replied and so we sat down. It was so awkward.

I wasn't looking at the vampire and I sat as far as possible from him. I wanted to avoid physical contact, and even eye contact. I had to keep in my mind that the conversation was only meant to clear the air between us, nothing else. I could not let myself hope that the situation would get better.

"Will you promise me to listen to me without interruption?" Eric asked and I nodded, still avoiding his eyes. I could feel his blue orbs piercing right through me. He wanted me to look at him but said nothing about that. "First of all, you have to believe me when I say that I have never been with someone else. I could never do that to you. No one can ever replace you, Alyssa. I love you and I am ready to wait a thousand years for you. Again, I love you and it's not a lie or a game for me. It is your choice to believe it or not."

I closed my eyes. Those words broke my heart but at the same time, it was so good to hear them. The vampire sounded even sincere.

"The first time we met Alyssa, you hated me. I'm even sure that you believed that I could never be capable of loving someone else than me but then Dallas happened. You got a glimpse of who I truly am. I might be cruel, selfish and hateful but I do love you. You managed to make me fall in love with you, not matter how hard I tried to fight against it. At first, I was only possessive, I wanted you to belong to me and only me but when you got closer to my maker, I realized that you were not a mere obsession or possession like Sookie could have been. I wanted to protect you at any cost when Russell discovered about you and my attachment." He started and grabbed delicately my chin between two fingers making me look at him for the first time. I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I had to keep them in. " When I lost my memory, when I kissed Sookie, it was not because of the attraction I could have felt for her, not at all. I wanted to be sure that what I felt for you was real and not some effect of your blood. I attacked you because I was out of my mind and I will never forgive myself for everything that happened that night and after."

I believed him on those points. If he truly had any feelings towards the telepath, he wouldn't have come for me, he would have spent all his nights with her. Plus, Sookie wouldn't have tried to apologize so many times.

"Tonight, Pam said something to you and you assumed the worst. She is loyal to me, if I asked her to meet the true death, she would gladly do it. Don't you think that she would lie if it could help me? I do believe that she tried to get a reaction out of you but not the kind you had. She probably thought that you were going to fight for me but you didn't and I am not blaming you. I'm just telling you that there's been no one since you. It's only you and it has always been you."

By the time Eric finished his monologue, I was crying. His theory was extremely plausible. The right reaction should have been to claim that the vampire was mine and no one else but instead I made it clear that I was done. I was a coward if I was being honest with myself but I was so done with fighting for everything.

"We still have everything. Our love is not lost, it is not broken and even if it's hard, we can learn to love again. We can build a new relationship. Just give me a chance, give us a chance."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I believe you, if I can trust you."

Eric was a vampire. He could have every single woman he wanted._ Why could he wait for me? Why would he want me again after that? Should I let myself believe in him? _I was not even ready to forgive him for the Sookie kiss and for the attack so it was evident that I couldn't stop doubting him right away.

I wasn't very confident but it was not my entire fault. I would love to be my old self again, the one that wouldn't hesitate a second and forgive the love of my life but also believe in him but I was still trying to find it. If I didn't know who I was and if I didn't even trust myself,_ how could I trust Eric?_

"What we had... It seems to me that it's long gone. It's killing me to imagine you with others because you are or rather were mine." I confessed. If the vampire had been honest, I could do the same. The conversation was needed and if I wanted to get better, I had to tell him everything. "I can't fight for you, I can't allow myself to love you if I'm always worried that you're going to fuck someone else. I'm not fine at all these days... You know it all too well and I don't even know what to think. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for anything. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm so sorry."

Eric was now wiping my tears away with his thumb. He could sense how deep my wounds were. Sure, physically I was fine but inside of me, I was broken. The circumstances weren't helping me. If I had overreacted, if I got it all wrong, it would eat me alive because I could have accused him of betrayal again for nothing. Yet, I had some excuses after what happened when he was amnesiac.

"I will fix it, I will fix you Alyssa. Allow me to be there for you."

I shook my head. It was not that easy but I wished it could be. The vampire couldn't glamour me to make me forget but it was true that with his support and perhaps even love, I would be able to get over all the bad things that happened. Eric wasn't the only one who could make it better, Godric could also do it. He was already a fantastic friend, so patient and so considerate. I still had a soft spot for him, I could never deny it. He was more than a friend but he was not Eric.

"Even if I could believe you, even if I do love you, I can't. It's too soon, it's not right." I said but my heart was screaming that the vampire was in love with and that I was being idiotic. I should just let myself go, I should just enjoy his presence. _Why was I being so difficult? _He was everything I wanted, everything I needed.

"I wish I could erase what I did, what he did." He paused, his eyes still on me. "I've lost your trust, I've lost you, hopefully not forever because I would hate to spend all my life without you."

Just like I would hate to spend mine all alone. I would live forever except if I was killed or decided that I had enough of living. I could not picture myself go trough an entire existence without love, without friends, without Godric or without Eric. I would lose my parents, my sister and everyone I knew but those vampires would remain at my side. Somehow, it felt like we were all a wicked family.

"I can't make any promise. I don't even know if I'm going to stop having those nightmares. I don't know if I'll stop being so insecure. The only thing I'm sure is that I have forever."

Those words were supposed to give him hope, to give me hope. If I was to live eternally, there would surely be a time when I could forget and forgive the vampire. _No one can stay mad at someone forever, right?_ I loved Eric too much for my own good. Even if one day I stopped loving him so much, I would still love him, he would always be a part of me, even if that sounded crazy.

One day, we would be happy, together.

"Henry is like a poison running through your veins. If he wasn't already dead, I would take pleasure in killing him slowly and painfully. He's done so many things to you..."

"Please, don't talk about him. I just want to forget even if it's just for a few minutes. I already know that I'm going to dream about him murdering you."

Eric sighed. If only he could see my nightmares, if only he knew exactly what happened to me with Henry. Explaining what I had been through could not truly show how much Henry hurt and tortured me. I would wish for anyone to endure that pain, even if I hated that person.

"May I offer you my blood? It will make his blood less effective since you drank so much of his."

"No. I don't want it. I want to avoid vampire blood for a while and... I don't think it would be good for us or rather for me. Your blood would just cloud my mind, making more attracted to you."

Eric smirked at my comment, enjoying the fact that he still had power over me. As much as I hated it, I still belonged to him in a way that was making my blood boil. If only I could just love him a little less. I had every reason to hate him and I did but my love seemed stronger. I just had to stay away from him a little while just to make sure that I was alright. I needed time and that would give him the opportunity to prove me that he loved me, that he hadn't betrayed me like I thought.

"Alright. It is your choice." Eric said, disappointed. He so desperately wished he could make me drink his sweet blood to make our bond stronger. I didn't want that, it was not good.

"We should probably go back." I said and stood up. The air was rather cold tonight and I shivered. The vampire would not be the one warming me up since he was so cold.

" As you wish." He stood up too.

Yet before I got the chance to know what was happening, he had grabbed my face between his hands and was pressing his lips on mine. I didn't push him away like I should have, instead I savored the feeling. There was no rush with that kiss, it was almost like a promise. Eric would not push me too far, he would give all the space and time I needed. I could sense it in that small kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me but knowing it was a mistake. Just for once, only for tonight and for a few seconds, I wanted to be back to the time we were happy.

The vampire broke the kiss but his lips stayed a few centimeter from mine, his forehead against mine. His eyes were staring at mine and I felt at home.

"One more chance and we'll get it right..." He whispered against my lips. "I will love your for an eternity."

"Eric." Godric's voice pulled us out of our trance and I quickly got away from the one thousand years old vampire. I wasn't ashamed of myself but it was close to. "We have to talk."

His voice told me there was something wrong. He seemed so serious and uncomfortable. I wasn't used to see him that way, his face was so dark as if he had learned a very bad news.

"We should accompany Alyssa back to the house and then talk. " Eric replied and Godric nodded.

Whatever they had to talk about, I didn't want to be kept in the dark.

"What's happening? You can have a conversation here with me." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Godric looked at his progeny, while Eric questioned him with his eyes. _What the hell was happening? Why was the ancient vampire being so secretive? _Whatever was happening, I would learn it sooner or later. Those vampires were not very good at keeping secrets from me.

"Alcide called. There's a problem. Russell Edgington got out of cement." Godric explained, resigned.

My eyes were wide as saucers. It was impossible, he was supposed to be gone for good, he was supposed to never got out of his cement prison. _How was it possible?_ That wasn't. Someone must have helped him and now, the only thing I was sure about was that we were all in danger. It terrified me. Russell would want revenge on us and especially on Eric. _Who would be the first one to suffer?_ Me, of course, then, Pam and Godric. Sookie was also in danger because the former King of Mississippi was aware of the fact that she was a half fairy.

"It's impossible." Eric said, dumbfounded. "We need to go there."

"I agree. We shouldn't waste time here. I think it's better for Alyssa to stay with the other elementals. The house is technically still a human house, she will be safer there." Godric said then looked at me; "You have to stay inside the house even during the day and if you decide to go out, take Ethan with you. We don't know how Russell escaped and if he has any accomplice, they could be humans or werewolves. We can't take any risk. You know how to take care of yourself but you're not fine these days, there could be a problem with you. Ethan knows how to deal with dangerous people."

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue because I wanted to stay away from trouble. The ancient vampire was right about my power. The fact that I created unintentionally of wall of fire at Fangtasia proved his point. If someone attacked me, I didn't know if I could fight back.

"You will be fine...You'll be both careful right?"

"Of course. Even if he's out of cement, he'll be very weak. You don't need to be worried for us." Eric answered and took a step towards me.

I wondered if he was lying to me because Russell was still three thousand years old and only one year without blood couldn't be that terrible for him. It was also true that Eric and Godric would be together. They were a great team and nothing could happen to them if they stayed together.

Yet, I was terrified for them. I didn't want anything to happen. It would be too hard for me. I couldn't lose them. Sensing my fear and worry, the one thousand years old vampire put his hands on my shoulders and pressed his lips against my forehead. I was afraid that it was a goodbye.

"One of us will keep you informed about Russell." Godric said when Eric took a step back. He smiled at me but the happiness he felt when he watched his progeny and I was soon replaced by a very serious face. "You won't do anything stupid right?"

"I promise I won't but only if you do the same."

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric left a few minutes ago and I was back with Ethan. I knew that sleep would not come to me tonight. There was no way I could rest peacefully knowing that we were all in danger, that the vampires I cared about were in danger.<p>

"I remember Russell Edgington, he's the one who ripped that man's spine on tv. I thought he was gone for good, at least that's what they kept saying on tv." Ethan said.

Everyone knew about Russell,_ how could anyone forget about him? _Nan Flanagan had always claimed that Russell was an extremist but also that he would never ever come back. If Eric had ended his life, we would all be fine. _Why did he even choose to let him live? _When I thought about, it was so stupid and I should have tried to convince him to change his mind.

"Well, Eric was supposed to take care of him but instead he thought that putting him in cement would be better. Now Russell is going to track us down, as if we needed it."

"You shouldn't be worried about your vampires. They'll be fine, they were good when they fought at Henry's mansion. You should have seen them. They know what to do." Ethan reassured me. "I'm your bodyguard now, you should consider yourself lucky, not many women have that chance."

I laughed. Sure, the water elemental must have been very successful with women. He was very good looking and very charming.

"No offense but I'd prefer if you didn't have to follow me."

"Me too, salamender. Does Russell know about you? Does he know that you're an elemental?"

I nodded, remembering the ordeal with Russell and especially when he sank his fangs inside of me and nearly drained me.

"That's not good because he could be searching for the rest of us and it would be easy for him to get the ultimate power." Ethan said, seriously.

The water elemental once explained me what he and the other called the ultimate power. Apparently, the one who killed the four elementals at the same time, in the same place would have the most powerful element that existed. No one knew what it was because thankfully, no one managed to sacrifice the four elementals but the prophecy existed. The only thing I was sure about was that when we were all in the same room, there was a strange connection between us. I felt more powerful and so at ease. Also, when we took care of Henry it was so evident that we were meant to be together, that we were stronger the four of us. Perhaps we should try to use our four power combined. I had the sudden urge to try that. Imaging earth, fire, air and water dancing together.

"If the situation gets worse, Abigail and Cliff will have to leave or hide themselves somewhere. We can't have a second Henry searching for the four of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First of all, I have quite a bad news. Due to the lack of review and the fact that I'm starting to feel that you are bored by the story, I might just stop it sooner than I thought.<span> It is not that I don't want to write or that I don't have ideas because I do, it's just that I'm not motivated enough. In fact, it makes me sad to see that I don't get many reviews.<span> Sure, you'll probably think I'm complaining for nothing because after all I got so many reviews in total but when you see more than 350 visitors for the last chapter and only 7 reviews, it's depressing. Leaving a review doesn't take much time and if you took time to read the chapter, you can leave a review. I'm sorry if I appear mean but I need to have your opinion on the chapters because writing takes a lot of my time and I don't want to spend time on something that bores you. So, that is why I am probably ending the story very soon as much as it pains me because I love my characters and my plot. So the future of this story is in your hands. This is not blackmail, it's just me explaining my feelings. I hope you won't get offended. I'm also deeply sorry for those who review on every chapters but I hope you'll understand my situation. I'm not a very confident person so this is it. Also, I know my story and my writing are far from being perfect, I'm definitely not a fantastic writer because of my lack of vocabulary in English but I guess I still deserve to know what you think about the chapters. I'm posting a chapter per week after all...  
><strong>_

_Anyway, I still hope you liked this new chapter and this little talk between Alyssa and Eric. It's still not like before between them but it's getting much better isn't it? They'll surely get closer since Russell is back. About his return and no matter what happens with this story, I will just tell you that season 5's plot won't be used completely. Some characters will appear but I will change their personnalities and some won't appear like Nora. For me, Godric has only one progeny... So you're warned. I have my own ideas for this season (because honestly, I can't stand True Blood anymore, since season 4 it has become shitty in my opinion)._

_Nesiee : Your comment was not offending! On the contrary, it was a good criticism. I'm glad you're honest with me when it comes to the thank you very much. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you._

_Guest : Just read the last chapters, she's not staying at Fangtasia and after what she's been through, you can understand her attitude can't you?  
><em>

_maep1992 : I have an idea for a Sookie interaction. Yet, I'm still wondering, have you really lost interest in this story?_

_**KaitieCoo : Thank you so much for your review. It touched me. You brightened my day or rather night when you left that review. You are right Alyssa is not perfect and sometimes she says and does things that are completely stupid but I guess we all do. I wanted her to be like the rest of us and I wanted to avoid making her a Mary Sue. I don't know if I succeed on that point though. Also Eric did reprimand Pam but he was not harsh with her because he understands why she did this and deep inside of me, I guess he knows she was right to do this because someone had to intervene. So again thank you and I hope I'll be able to read more reviews coming from you.**_

_A huge thanks to :sailorangelmoon1 , Nesiee , KAYKAY22PRINCESS, SomebodyWhoCares, maep199 and KaitieCoo for their reviews. I'm also sorry if I stop the story because you clearly don't have to suffer from my decision. I hope you'll forgive me. Perhaps I'll find a way to make it up to you if it happens.  
><em>

_Anyway, as always don't forget to write a little comment. That time, it all depends on you. So please review._


	85. Chapter 84

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 84 :<span>

Spending time with Ethan was like a breath of fresh air even considering the circumstances. He had that ability to make you forget about all the bad things. He was extremely funny and loved to tease me whenever he had the chance and tonight he did it a lot. With the threat of Russell Edgington getting out of the cement, my nightmares and my issues with Eric, I needed to laugh. Yet, even if the elemental joked many times, he was also serious like when he talked about Russell and the other elementals.

Since the former vampire king of Mississippi knew about me and about elementals, he would seek us to get the ultimate power, that was a certainty. We couldn't take any risk because not only that vampire was mad but I didn't want to be scarified. I loved life too much. Plus, it would be too dangerous for everyone if Russell got more power than he already had. So, if by chance he learned about Abigail and Cliff presence, they would have to leave. For now, we could all stay together.

The water elemental also told me about his life after the death of his wife. He spent his life with the other salamender who was a man in his mid forty. When Ethan spoke about him, he seemed so touched. He thought highly of him because the man taught him everything he knew about elementals and about Henry. Without his presence, Ethan would have also been captured by Henry or worst, he could have died. The two elementals spent more than a hundred years together until the salamender committed suicide. Ethan almost had tears in his eyes when he mentioned that moment. It must have been so hard for him, not only had he lost his wife and children but that day he also lost the only person he considered his family and friend. It just broke my heart to see the water elemental so affected because I could perfectly imagine myself in his place.

There was also a part of me which felt bad and guilty. It was not my fault that the last salamender had enough of life and decided to die but I somehow replaced him. I became the new salamender and I felt so ridiculous when I tried to compare myself to him. I was so weak in comparison. He had managed to fly from Henry for a very long time and I got caught so easily when I thought about it. The man was also so powerful and seemed to control his fire so perfectly and I wished I could become like him. He had years of practice but I was so jealous of him. I wished I had the chance to meet him.

"You know what's completely ridiculous about being the water elemental?" He asked and I looked at him.

My head was resting on his tights while the rest of my body was lying on the sofa. Eric would be so jealous if he was seeing us that way but it was completely innocent. I felt at ease with Ethan and I had no romantic feelings towards him and I would never have. It was just good to be with him and I was so comfortable. Being with another elemental was magical and no one could understand how it felt. We were the same but different at the same time. Yet we were one as if we were family, siblings. I would even say that it was a strange kind of love. I felt the same way towards Abigail and Cliff.

"No but you're going to tell me right?"

" If you're nice enough." He started and smirked at me. Sometimes, he was not that funny. "So you, fire elemental, are called salamender which is quite a nice name. However, as the water elemental, I should be called undine or nymph or even sometimes mermaid. Seriously, do I look like a nymph or a mermaid? It's so absurd, I'm a man."

I let out a small laugh. Sometimes, Ethan acted like a teenager._ Who cared about the name he's given?_ I wouldn't mind if I was called by another name since I was a salamander.

"Honestly, Ethan, you look like a nymph with your pretty blue eyes."

"I'm glad that the situation amuses you. It's nice to see you smile and relax." He paused. "By the way, I couldn't help but notice that you were alright when you came back from your little talk with your vampire. You're back together, aren't you?"

If only it was that easy, if only a simple look in the vampire's eyes could make me forget then we would surely be back together as if nothing ever happened. At least, we had talked calmly and I didn't scream at him. I even had to admit that a part of me believed in what he said.

"We're not but we're good. We just talked and it was fine. You were right when you said that I should talk with him. It was needed and I was rather calm. We... He kissed me in the end." I blushed, realizing that I was talking with Ethan and not to a woman. It would be easier to talk about kissing with Abigail or even Sookie but we were not friends anymore.

"Whatever he told you, believe him. He did everything in his power to save you. The way he looks at you... He wants to ravish you every time he sets his eyes on you. It's not lust, it's love. He couldn't have been with anyone else and even if he did, which surely never happened, they meant nothing and I know what I'm talking about. Yet, trust me when I say that it never happened."

Ethan was rather good at judging people and after my conversation with Eric, I knew he was right about the vampire. The water elemental also knew what he was talking about. He had spent time with the one thousand years old vampire, surely he could have seen something. After my rescue, it was also true that Eric was not far away from me and when he was gone, it was not for long. He couldn't have been with someone else if I was being honest with myself.

" Did you ever try to move on? Did you ever try to fall in love again after the death of your wife?" I asked him.

Ethan sighed. Perhaps I was too curious for my own good but the way he talked about her made me want to learn more about the woman who still had a huge place in his heart even after two hundred years. Their love seemed just so deep and so pure.

"I tried to but it seems that I can't fall in love with someone else. I've had many lovers in my life, there were two women I was quite fond of but it was not the same. I managed to spend time with them, surely because Henry was too busy searching for Abigail or you but I never fell in love with them. They gave me comfort. Don't get me wrong, I never used them but they wanted too much from me. I was not ready to get attached or to let myself enjoy their company completely. I couldn't give them what they deserved. I would have lost them in the end, either by Henry's hands or because of time. Being immortal can be very problematic in such cases as these." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I wish I could have loved them they way I still love my wife. Somehow, I want to have a new family, I want to have children again but I can't. It would be too painful to watch them grow up and die. I've already witnessed this once even if I had to stay away."

If there was one thing I was sure about was that I would never have children. First because I would be a terrible mother, I liked having kids around me but I couldn't take care of one, I couldn't have one because I was not patient enough and I wouldn't know how to raise them up. Then, if I decided to give Eric a chance and if we stayed together forever or at least for a very long time, I wouldn't have children because vampires couldn't procreate that way. Finally, just like Ethan, I couldn't live with the fact that I would stay alive while the one I loved would die. It was already hard enough with my parents and my sister that I couldn't imagine the pain I would feel if we were talking about children.

"Sometimes, I even believe that my wife was my soulmate. It's cheesy but I think people are right when they say that you only have one true love." He smiled sadly and close his eyes, probably remembering his wife. "She was beautiful with big brown eyes. She was always smiling, I'm sure she would have loved you."

From my position, I could see a small tear escaping the water elemental's eyes. It saddened me to see him so heartbroken. I wished he could find someone who would give him enough love to forget a little bit about his pain. If only his wife could be brought back to live. Unfortunately, no one had that power. Yet, Ethan deserved happiness after what he went through. He lost his wife, had to run away from a vampire leaving his children being and watching them grow up, keeping his distance for their safety. It was so unfair.

"Perhaps I should have been so curious. I'm sorry for making you think about her."

Ethan opened his eyes and shook his head.

"There's not a day I don't think about her. You don't have to apologize."

I smiled but I still thought that I should have kept my mouth shut. Perhaps I brought back bad memories instead of good ones.

"Would you mind practicing our power together one day? I can control it but I would like to do it better. My emotions usually mess everything up and with Russell coming back... I will need my fire. I can summon it easily but sometimes it's not exactly how I want it to be, like earlier that night a wall of fire appeared between Eric and I at Fangtasia. It wasn't my intention but it did happen."

"These things happened even to me when I was younger, if I can say that. Our powers are strongly connected to our emotions, the only way to control it is to think about only one thing, your fire. You must feel it, you must be the fire because that's who you are, or rather what you are. I know you are a true elemental, I sense it and I'm also sure you've managed to control your power very well without me. You don't need my help, you just need to believe in yourself, to be more confident. The rest will come easily and you still have time to be like the former salamander. I know that's what you want but he had more than a thousand years of practice, you have time."

That was where he was wrong. I did not have time or at least not enough. Russell was out there and I had to defend myself against him. If I was scared and paralyzed by my fear, I would only be a burden for everyone.

"About Russell, your vampires will take care of him and I might even assist them. It's the least I can do and I can't be your bodyguard forever after all. I want more action than that." He joked but he was deadly serious when he talked about helping Eric and Godric. It was very nice of him.

"I wish I could do something for them too... but I will only cause more trouble by putting myself in danger, they don't need to worry about me. Plus, I'm not really ready to fight against anyone but it's so selfish to stay away and safe while they're both risking their lives. It's unfair towards them."

I felt bad for the two vampires. It would soon be dawn and they would have to go to rest but tomorrow, they would have to search for Russell if they hadn't already found him. No matter if they had found him or not, they were in danger while I was there enjoying myself with Ethan. I should just be ashamed of myself but after all, they asked me to stay out of trouble.

"You're so complicated, Alyssa. Just calm yourself and stop thinking so much. They will be fine, you will all be alright and soon it will be over."

I frowned. Not everything was so easy but for once, I could just stop being worried. Eric and Godric were fine. I could feel it.

"Ethan, I was thinking... You'll think I'm crazy but could we try to use our power together, I mean at the same time and not only practicing?"

The water elemental raised his eyebrows but soon a playful smile appeared on his face.

"We can do it now if you want to. You won't even have to move from your position. Raise your hand and show me a flame."

"Isn't it dangerous?" I immediately asked. We were in a house, that was just crazy to do it there while I was still laying on the sofa with my head on his thighs.

"Not at all. Don't you remember that I'm the water elemental? Even if suddenly you lose control of yourself, I'll tame your fire."

I wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do but Ethan seemed just so confident. After all, with his water he could easily stop me. I had to trust him, he wouldn't propose me to do that if it was too dangerous. So, I moved and sat up on the sofa next to the elemental and raised my hand so that it was between us. Ethan quickly grabbed it and intertwined our fingers.

"Don't do this, I will burn you."

"No, don't worry. It won't happen. Now do it."

I sighed, hoping that he was right. I concentrated and a few seconds later, my hand was on fire and Ethan's one too. Yet, he was not burnt. In fact, he was perfectly fine and smirked at me. I was speechless as I was the scene in front of me. It was magic.

Suddenly, there was water around the flame and that was just insane. _How was that even possible?_ It was just unbelievable. _How could something like that be real?_ The water should extinguish the flame but it didn't. What was even crazier was that it actually felt so good to do that with Ethan. It was extremely pleasurable as strange as it sounded. We were connected somehow intimately.

"How do you do this?" I asked, mesmerized by that sight. I couldn't take my eyes off our hands.

"It's control, it's our powers. We are complementary. This is why we could never hurt each other. Can you feel our power?"

I nodded and it sent chills down my spine. It was even better than having sex and I didn't want to stop whatever we were doing. I wondered if it would feel the same way with Abigail and Cliff. If it was so magical with only Ethan, I could only imagine what it would feel like if the four of us did that.

"It's amazing. I've never felt that way."

Ethan smiled at me. I was now sure that he had already done that thing with the former salamander and that was why he was so confident about it.

I decided that it was time to try something. I made the flame disappear to see if my hand would get wet. It didn't but I could feel that something was around my hand. When the water disappeared, it was as if I had never touched by it. Elementals powers were just incredible and for the first time in a long time, I felt at ease with being an elemental. I was lucky to be one of them even if bad things were happening and had happened, and even if that meant being immortal.

"Now, you should probably get some sleep. You look tired and you probably used a lot of energy with me. You can stay in my room, I don't mind."

* * *

><p>It had been a while since I had a good night or rather day of sleep. I expected to have nightmares about Henry, as always but I didn't. I slept so peacefully that day. I had even forgot for a brief moment where I was and that Russell was out of cement.<p>

It was nighttime when I woke up. Cliff and Abigail were downstairs with Ethan when I joined them. We talked and Ethan and I explained them the Russell problem. Since they had been Henry's prisoners for so many years, they knew nothing about the three thousand years old vampire. How lucky they were on that point.

What truly surprised me was that they were not that scared. We were talking about a crazy vampire but they were as calm as possible. When Ethan explained them that they might have to leave for a while if things got more complicated, they understood. They were ready to fly away if it was necessary. I truly hoped Russell would not find out about them because they deserved to stay out of trouble. They had suffered enough. Plus, I wanted us to stay all together but knew that eventually we would have to part at some point.

Now, the elementals were gone and I was left with Godric. The vampire came around one hour ago. At least, he was still alive and Eric was alright too. The ancient vampire explained me that they went to the place where Russell was supposed to be last night. He was indeed gone but there was no trace of him. Someone helped him getting out of his prison and both vampires believed that werewolves were involved. Perhaps a vampire was also behind all of that but they could not be sure for now.

The situation was serious but not desperate. The two thousand years old vampire was rather confident or he seemed to be. Perhaps he was a good actor and didn't want me to worry too much.

"For now, we believe that it's best for you to stay away from us. Russell will go after you if we didn't find him first. If you stay near us, you'll be an easy target." Godric started, staring at me. At least there was a thing we agreed upon : _I was an easy target_." You are safe in this house but it's still too dangerous because you're in Shreveport. Eric and I think that you should leave the state. Perhaps you could go and see your sister or your parents for a while. It will be a very good thing for you and you'll be safe."

Dumbfounded, I looked at the vampire in front of me._ Was he serious?_ It was very kind of him, he feared for my safety but pushing me away for my protection was not the solution. Honestly, if Russell wanted to find me, he could and no matter were I was. I would only put my family in danger.

I also couldn't leave them deal with Russell all by themselves. At least, I could support them by staying safe but in Shreveport and with Ethan. If something happened to either Godric or Eric, I wouldn't even know it. I couldn't do that.

"No, I'm staying here. There's no way I'm leaving. I won't intervene but I won't hide like a coward."

The ancient vampire gave me a hard look. "It's for your safety Alyssa. We won't be able to concentrate on Russell if we worry for you all the time."

"You don't have to be worried. I'm perfectly fine and safe with Ethan. He will fight with us and I'll be able to protect myself perfectly. Listen, I might not have been very fine these days but I can take care of myself. I fought against Henry and I can fight against Russell even if I don't want to. I want to be there for you two because I care for you. I can't stay away while you risk your lives. Please, don't make me leave."

* * *

><p><em>Considering the amount of reviews and support I got this week, I will continue the story. I want to thank you all for showing me that you were reading and enjoying the story. It definitely gave me enough motivation and desire to continue writing for you. I've even discovered that some of you read In Dark Blue Louisiana before, that was quite surprising. I'm also very happy to see that despire Alyssa's flaws and difficult character sometimes, you like her. It is very important for me to know if you like the story and the character so it explains last week's note. So for now, I'll continue writing but I'll follow my original plot because I have changed it many times for some readers (mostly Guests) who threatened to stop reading if I did something. I won't do that anymore. I want to thank Axarell for her support on that point. Also, I talked with Midnat (whose story you should read if you haven't because it's truly amazing.) and I also want to thank her through that note.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter despite the absence of Eric. Did you like her little moment with Ethan? Do you like him? What do you think will happen now? Will she leave or will she stay? I have many ideas, good or not, I'm not sure. It will be a bumpy ride for everyone.  
><em>

_trustbroccoli23 : You made me discover a new song. Thank you._

_Woodburncyn : I perfectly understand how you felt but the broken part is over. I probably should have made it shorter but it's too late for that now._

_So a huge thanks to : krissy ,Baleigh, oya2194 , a Guest, Becca, enchantedgirl1, nikitaaaa, Meglit , smilin steph, a Guest, RainbowUnicorns938 , sailorangelmoon1, Elextra , Fearless Love69, Nesiee, Lizz, another Guest, trustbroccoli23, KAYKAY22PRINCESS , maep1992, Beckah Godric-Northman, Axarell , Woodburncyn, xxxRena , SomebodyWhoCares , katiekay30, catwoman and OptimisticLivvy for theirs reviews. It is definitely also thanks to you that I'll continue this story._

_As always, don't forget to write a little comment. It's always important. Please review?_


	86. Chapter 85

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 85 :<span>

The ancient vampire was silent and thoughtful for a moment. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. He probably balanced the pros and cons. I was aware of the fact that staying there was very dangerous but it was exactly where I should be. If I decided to visit my parents or even my sister, _who knew what could happen?_ Russell could follow me or send someone after. If I was alone with Kate, someone could attack us and I wouldn't be able to protect both of us. I would never forgive myself if because of me, my only sister or my parents got hurt. The three thousand years old vampire would show no mercy to get revenge on Eric for taking his lover's life. It was better for me to stay there where I, at least, could be protected and where I would not put anyone in danger except if that person chose it, like Ethan.

To be honest, even if Godric asked me to leave or tried to force me to do so, I would find a way to come back. It was ridiculously reckless but it was my choice. Russell was also not stupid, he would expect such a desperate move in order to keep me safe. The closer I was to danger, the farther I was from harm. It's the last thing he would expect from Eric and Godric. The two vampires would do anything to keep me safe, Russell knew it, we had to prove that we were cleverer than him.

Finally, I could be useful if they were to find Russell. That time, he would get the true death and perhaps I could help them with that task. I was not ready to murder a vampire in cold blood like I did with Henry but my fire could be a true advantage.

"Please Godric. Deep inside of you, you know I'm right. Even if I leave, you'll be worried because I will be too far away. You won't make it there in time just in case something happens."

That was another strong argument. At least, if I stayed in Shreveport, they'd be close to me. If I got hurt, they would get there in a heartbeat and heal me with their blood. Yet, I wished that nothing like that would happen. I was not ready to drink vampire blood again. I had enough of Henry's blood. Now, it just repulsed me no matter how sweet it tasted and no matter if it came from Eric or Godric. It was understandable after all.

"I will not put myself in inconsiderate danger, Godric. I won't follow you while you are searching for him, nor will I ask to be a bait or anything else. I just want to be there, in that house. I'm also so worried for both of you that I won't be able to leave knowing that something could happen to you and I wouldn't even know it. I have to be close to you two."

"You're sometimes uncontrollable, Alyssa. I don't believe you'll stay out of trouble even if you want to. You're a magnet for trouble." Godric simply answered.

I was not the one to blame for that. I didn't choose that. All I wanted was a peaceful life where I would only worry about my feelings for a certain vampire or about the weather. In fact, it would look like my old life even if sometimes it was pretty boring.

"Yet, I know I won't be able to stop you. I sense your determination and as much as I dislike that idea, you will stay there." The two thousand vampire said in a sigh. "You'll remain inside that house no matter what happens, no matter if someone asks you to go out, no matter if Eric or I call you and order to meet us somewhere. You have to be very careful, even during daylight. Ethan will always stay by your side."

I nodded. His tone was cold but it was only because he was worried for me. I could see that my choice didn't rejoice him, I was even pretty that not only he disliked the idea but he hated it. I wondered how Eric would react after his maker told him of my decision.

"So, what are you going to do now? You'll certainly going to look for Russell but do you have any idea of where he could be hidden? Have you tried to follow his scent?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It was evident that Godric and Eric both knew what they were doing. They had surely already tried that.

"Someone erased the scent. It is impossible for us to track him down that way but we're working on it. With the amount of time he spent in cement, he will need a lot of blood before he'll be able to do anything. So we're just going to follow the blood but also search for witnesses."

I truly hoped they were going to find him quickly because that meant he wouldn't have all his strength back. Yet, it was only a foolish hope. Things were not easy when it came to our lives. There would always be problems and they were bigger because we were talking about vampires.

"Ethan told me he could help you, perhaps you should accept his help. I mean, if I stay with Cliff and Abigail, I'll be more than fine and he already did a good job when you came to my rescue. He's also very powerful, probably more than I will ever be."

Godric shook his head. "No, he's more useful with you. He's the only one Eric and I can trust completely when it comes to your safety Alyssa. We've only met him around a month ago, but he has our entire trust."

That time I felt there was no way he would change his mind. It was not even my fight actually.

"He's fantastic. I... I feel so at ease with him, just like with the other elementals. You can't imagine how good it feels to be around him. This morning, before I went to sleep, we used our power together. It was so amazing, Godric. I felt complete."

The ancient vampire frowned. It confused me. _Did I say something bad?_ He looked at me suspiciously and suddenly I realized what was going on in his mind. He was totally mistaken if he believed that there would one day be something between Ethan and I. It was just impossible to just imagine having feelings for the water elemental. He was handsome, no one would deny it but I was immune to his charm surely because I was an elemental and also because there was someone else in my heart. Ethan was just someone I felt close to, someone I enjoyed being with.

"We're just friends, Godric. That's all it will ever be." I quickly said.

Seriously, if the ancient vampire believed his child was threatened by Ethan, he was going crazy. Even if a part of me was very angry with Eric, he was still making my heart beat faster and after last night, I was starting to believe that there was still a chance for us.

"I hope so, otherwise my progeny would be heartbroken and furious. Even if I care about you and also love you, I will not tolerate you hurting him."

"Are you kidding me Godric? I get it that Eric is your child and that you will always choose him over anyone else but you tend to forget that he hurt me in the past. I'm not trying to say that it would be fair for him to get hurt but you can't tell me this... This is unfair!"

I didn't want to argue with the ancient vampire for such a ridiculous thing. It was not even his business. What was happening or what would happen with Eric didn't concern him.

"What are your intentions with my child?" Godric asked and it felt like he was leading an investigation.

"Why are you asking me this question? What are you trying to do?"

I felt almost hurt by his questions. It was like he didn't trust me anymore, that the only thing I could do was to make everyone around me suffer. I didn't ask to be kidnapped or to be tortured by Henry or even to have crazy dreams. _What about Eric's amnesia too?_ I wished it never happened to him because it would have been so much easier between us.

"I just don't want to watch the two of you destroying yourselves again. You were heartbroken and desperate when he got close to Sookie. Eric was hopeless and depressed while you were gone. He kept blaming himself for your fate. When we got you back, he was better but your constant rejection put him through hell, put us through hell. You have no idea how hard it is to sense two other people's feelings while having your own in the way. It is painful."

"I'm sorry. I can't promise you that no one will suffer. I'm not even sure about what I truly want from Eric. I don't know what to do. I love Eric but it's complicated. I'm so sorry, Godric. I hope you'll forgive me."

The ancient vampire eyed me suspiciously. I guessed it must be very hard for him to be stuck between his child and I. We were the most difficult persons he probably knew but he was so patient with me.

"I know, unfortunately." He sighed. He needed a break from all that drama. Since Dallas and his crazy decision to offer himself to the Fellowship of the Sun, there had been only trouble. Yet Godric had always been so strong and confident, trying to do his best to protect everyone. He deserved happiness.

"It will get better soon. You will deal with Russell, he's going to be just a memory."

I didn't know if I was trying to convince my friend or myself. I had faith in the two vampires but these days surprising things happened. I had to stay on my guard.

"I'm so going to regret this but... did you warn Sookie about Russell? We might not be on good terms but Russell will also come after her because of her fairy blood and also because he wants revenge."

"We did. Bill is taking of her at the moment. During the day, Alcide's staying with her. She's well protected."

That was good. As much as I was still furious with her, she didn't deserve to get caught by Russell. _Who knew what he could do to her? _He probably had the same wicked mind than Henry or worst. The fact that Sookie's blood allowed vampires to walk out under the sun for a few minutes was also important. Sure, she was not a full fairy but when Eric killed her god mother, we all saw what draining a fairy could do. If another of the telepath's fairy relatives came to her, Russell could get his filthy hands on that person.

"It is time for me to leave Alyssa. We'll keep you informed."

I nodded. "You promise right?"

"Of course, but honestly there's no need to be so worried. We can take care of ourselves and of Russell." Godric reassured me.

I was ready to call them every single hour if that meant knowing they were safe. It was excessive but we were talking about two of the most important persons in my life. If I lost one of them or both of them, I would not be able to get through that ordeal, not now, never. They were both too essential for me. They were a huge part of my life and they would forever be.

"I know but Russell is clever and if someone helped him. You have to be on your guard more than ever, especially if another vampire is being that..."

* * *

><p>Two Nights Later<p>

There was something wrong with Eric and Godric, there was no way I was mistaken. I trusted them but they were not answering their phones. I had tried to call a hundred time and there was no answer. I kept hearing that terrible sound which told me that they were not going to pick up the phone. I was completely panicked. Godric promised to keep me updated about the situation but since his last call from the other night, there was nothing.

I was almost in tears and hysterical, pacing back and forth in the living room of the house. I was terribly worried and the fact that not even Pam was answering her phone was making me crazy. I was left all by myself when it came to the vampires. No one even knew where they could be. Ethan had of course no idea.

It was just terrible for me. They could be dead and I wouldn't even know it because I was stuck there like a caged lion. I didn't know what I could do because from that place, I could not help, I couldn't do anything. I desperately needed to do something but I had told Godric that I would stay there and not put myself in danger. Yet, it seemed that there was no other solution than to leave that house. I had to know what was happening. I tried my best to stay out of this mess but I had to know if they were alright.

"I'm leaving." I said, stopping dead in my tracks.

"No, Alyssa." Ethan said. "You stay here. It's too dangerous and you know it."

I appreciated the fact that he was trying to protect me, mostly doing his job as my new bodyguard. Yet, I was determined and stubborn. When I got kidnapped by Henry, they both searched for me, now I knew it. Trying to find them was the least I could do.

"They are not answering. There's something wrong. I can't stay here while one of them could be hurt or worst. I have to look for them. Please... just let me leave or at least come with me." I was begging the water elemental. I knew that without his help I would be a very easy target but even if he refused to help me, I would leave. I would forever hate myself if I learned that I could have saved them.

"You can't leave." Ethan affirmed again.

I sighed. I guessed I was completely alone. I didn't waste time and ran for the keys of the car. Before I got the chance to arrive at the front door, I was stopped by a wall of water. I turned around, furious. He had no right to do that.

"Let me go. You can try to stop me but I will find a way to get out."

I was being a bitch while the water elemental didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was just doing what probably Godric and Eric asked him to. I was definitely thankful for that because that meant he was someone you could count on.

"You're truly impossible!" Ethan stood up and walked towards me, placing himself right in front of me. "This is too dangerous. Do you want to put yourself in trouble and get hurt in the end? How would you vampires react if they learn about your little escapade out especially if you get hurt?"

"They would be furious but I can deal with their attitudes! How do you think I would feel if they died because I wasn't not there to help them?" I snapped back at him.

"It would haunt your for the rest of your life." He whispered, shaking his head. "Listen... As much as I dislike it, we're going to look for them but once we put a step out of that house, you will stay close to me and follow my orders. Am I clear?"

I nodded. I didn't know exactly I managed to make him changed his mind but I believed it had something to do with what happened to his wife. He was too late to save her and he didn't want me to go through the same thing.

"Thank you."

I grabbed his hand quickly and soon we were on the road. I was trying not to exceed the speed limits but it was hard. Our destination was Eric's house. It was the first place where they could be and if they were not there, we would go to Fangtasia. When we arrived in front of the house, I immediately ran out of the car with Ethan behind me. He stopped me before I got the chance to put my hand on the door handle.

"I'll be the first to enter, just in case."

I nodded and let him place himself in front of me. He opened the door and turned on the light very quickly. I gasped at the sight. The furnitures were all destroyed and on the ground as if a fight has occurred there. It was scary. I was paralyzed by what I was seeing because I didn't even know what happened.

"Stay behind me. If someone's there, I'll protect you." Ethan ordered and I did as I was told.

We carefully and silently started to make our way around the house. It seemed that we were alone, it was deadly silent. Suddenly, I noticed a trail of blood on the ground and my whole body tensed. _What if it was Eric's or Godric's one?_ I was afraid of taking a step forward and then found out a vampire's remains and blood. Yet, I had no choice. I had to be sure, so we followed the trail until it brought us to Eric's office.

I was holding my breath but when we arrived in the office, there was no trace of Eric or Godric and no pool of blood. There was only a naked man on the ground. He was pale, he was certainly dead. He was not a threat anymore. His body seemed broken and he had a bite mark on his neck. There was something strange about him. When I stared at him, he made me think about the guy Eric killed and then buried more than one year ago. That dead guy must be a werewolf. His friends and himself must have fought with Eric and Godric in the house. In the end he lost the fight and ended up dead. I was a little bit relieved because that meant the two vampires were alive._ Yet, where were they? _

"We should check upstairs. They could be there." I said and Ethan agreed. He didn't ask any question, he was very concentrated. It was a good thing because that meant he was attentive. "That man, he was probably a werewolf, we must be careful."

It took me a few minutes to check the entire house. They were not there and there was no other body, which was a good thing even if it didn't tell me where they were. The only thing I was sure about was that the house was not safe anymore and that we should not linger there because the two vampires would not come back.

"We should go to Fangtasia. They could be there and if they're not, Pam will be."

The drive to Fangtasia was very quick, it was not far away from home. The bar was open, it was a very good sign. If something bad had happened to Eric or Godric, Fangtasia would be closed.

Ethan and I got out of the car and the water elemental grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. I believed he was behaving that way because we would soon be surrounded by vampires. _Was he afraid for me?_ It was very cute but Fangtasia was rather a safe place for me. I had never been attacked there since I was protected by the two vampires.

For once, the bar was rather empty, just a few customers were there. I didn't spot Pam so I headed towards the office. She was there.

"Hi Pam. Where's Eric?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude. Pam lied to me the other or rather implied things that were not true. I was a little bit angry with her for that. She had managed to destroy my confidence a little bit more than it already was. Surely, it was not her intention but I didn't care for now.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous, Alyssa." She immediately replied, glaring at me. "Leave now."

"I won't leave until you tell me where your maker or Godric are. I was at the house, I noticed the damages. What happened and where are they? Why are you all alone?"

* * *

><p><em>So, I hope you liked this new chapter. I'm only very excited for what's about to come, there will finally be some action and even if I suck at writing those scenes, I hope you'll enjoy it. Many things will happen now and we're also finally getting to the interesting part of the plot. So be ready for the next chapters.<em>

_Also Alyssa is being rather reckless but it doesn't change the fact that she has changed in a good way. You'll see it very soon and I'm sure you'll like the change within her. She'll be more mature but with hint of stubborness._

_Axarell : You're right it's going to take time but it will happen. About Alyssa's maturity, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Sure, she has shown how mature she can be but she will still act on instinct and it will bring trouble...  
><em>

_Nesiee : You are right about something in your review but I won't tell, though it's evident!_

_Lizz: Russell is going to appear but not so soon, yet there are many other things that will happen._

_Midnat: I will try to write more about the elementals, hopefully it will fit in the plot.  
><em>

_xxxRena: I thought about writing something about Alyssa and Ethan getting closer but it just didn't fit Ethan's character or rather how I imagine him. I'm very inspired by Spartacus from Startz show Spartacus. Even he's different from the one in the show, they share some traits. Also, I thought it would just destroy the elemental's relationship. _

_Recovering4life: That's exactly what she's doing but it will get better. They'll get closer with what's about to happen though it won't prevent them from arguing sometimes._

_OptimisticLivvy: She's going to prove of strong she is, indeed._

_A huge thanks to : toolazytologin, sailorangelmoon1 , Truebloodvamp, smilin steph, Axarell , krissy, MissaVengeance, maep1992 , Nesiee , trustbroccoli23 , Lizz, Midnat , xxxRena , Recovering4life, SomebodyWhoCares and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write a little comment. It's not because I've decided to continue that you should stop reviewing. It's very important to have your thoughts on the new chapter. So please review._


	87. Chapter 86

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 86 :<span>

Pam wasn't answering my questions and that was when I noticed that the female vampire didn't seem very comfortable. She was tensed and looked at the door worriedly, as if she was waiting for Russell or someone else to barge in. Surely, the three thousand years old vampire couldn't be there because Pam would already be either dead or chained up in silver. Something else was happening and it didn't reassure me at all. Eric's progeny was always so calm and confident. There was definitely something wrong there.

Hopefully, Eric and Godric were fine. If they were not, Pam would certainly be crying or worst. So at least, I knew they were alive. It didn't mean they were not hurt, unfortunately. If only I could sense if they were alright. The bond was not useful if it was only a one way thing. I wished there was a way for me to feel them.

"You should leave now, Alyssa. Your presence is not needed, nor is it wanted here."

She was almost begging me with her eyes but before I got the chance to do or say anything, the door of the office opened violently, catching my attention. I turned around, just like Ethan, and I was now facing a very strange vampire. Just looking at him sent shivers down my spine. He was already making me feel uncomfortable. I had such a bad feeling about him. He had long dark hair and he seemed paler than other vampires, even Pam looked more human than him. _Who was he? What was he doing there? _Other vampires were not allowed to came in the office.

"What do we have here?" He asked, eyeing us suspiciously and eagerly. I could see and feel that we were only food for him. It was a very disturbing feeling because I was used to be around nice vampires, except Henry of course.

"They were going to leave. They're only very persistent fangbangers." Pam quickly intervened, placing herself between that new face and us. She was defending me, protecting me. _That guy must be very dangerous otherwise she would not do that_, I thought.

The vampire smirked and let out a small scary laugh.

"Don't lie to me. She's more than a fangbanger, she smells like two old vampires. I even heard her talking about a house, what happened there? Whose house were you talking about?" He shot Pam a death glare before ordering her to leave us alone. _Since when did Pam obey someone else than Eric?_

"Now come on, I'm waiting for your answers."

I should have definitely left when I had the chance. In fact, I should have never come there. It was a huge mistake, just like leaving the elementals house but it was needed. I still had to find Godric and Eric. The fact that the one thousand years old vampire's house was almost completely destroyed inside told me that something was happening. Then, there was that new vampire at Fangtasia. Pam would have never let him come in the office if he hadn't any power. It made me think that he was rather important, which was not reassuring at all. If Pam had to obey him, we were in a huge mess. However, Ethan was with me and I knew we would get out of the bar at some point.

"It's none of your business, vampire. We're there to see Eric Northman, you're not the one we're looking for so we're just going to leave." Ethan quickly answered, tightening his grip on my hand. He was extremely calm, he didn't seem afraid but I was sure that he was boiling inside.

"It is my business, human. I am Elijah Stormer, the new sheriff of this area."

My whole body tensed after hearing those words. It was just impossible. Eric was the sheriff, no one could replace him. Only Nan Flanagan had that kind of power but _why would she use it? _Eric had done nothing wrong. _Why would someone want to replace him as a sheriff?_ He was a good one and even if he probably did many things I didn't want to learn about, I had never seen him truly mistreat a human. Even feeding was prohibited in Fangtasia.

"If you're the new sheriff, then where's Eric Northman?" Ethan asked, his eyes never leaving the vampire. He was mistrustful. He had every reason to be, I could perfectly imagine that guy attacking us.

"He's indisposed at the moment. It seems that he has suddenly disappeared, unfortunately. We're searching for him."

The vampire had no idea where Eric was, which was a good thing. I didn't trust him because my instincts told me that if he had the chance, he would fight with the one thousand years old vampire or worst.. That was when I realized something. Perhaps that vampire was involved with the return of Russell Edgington. It would explain a lot of things and why he was looking for him.

"Then, we will not linger here. We'll be going home now."

"Not so soon, I don't even know who you two are. Yet, I heard rumors about Northman's human, she's probably his."

His eyes were fixed on me. I tried not to show how uncomfortable he was making me fee but I was pretty sure I failed horribly. The vampire repulsed me but I didn't want him to be able to smell my fear. I was stronger than that. I had been through so much with Henry that it was not a vampire like that one that would break me.

"I must admit that you two smell absolutely delicious. I can't help but wonder how you taste." His fangs popped down but I stayed still. He had no right to bite me, I was Eric's, no other vampire could touch me. Of course, it didn't work with Henry but it was a very different story.

"Stay away from us. You might be a sheriff but you have no power over us. We're not vampires." Ethan said with an icy tone. I had never seen him that way, not even when we were about to get rid of Henry. "Now get out of our way."

The new sheriff didn't move a inch. "You can't order me around, you're just human."

He believed himself to be so above us. He was nothing but a piece of trash. With one move of my hand or even of my fingers, he would be dead.

"And you don't know who you're dealing with." The water elemental said, his threat hidden behind his words. "If you don't move, you'll meet the true death."

Ethan squeezed my hand harder than before and as strange as it sounded, it felt like he was speaking to me that way. I could not read his mind like a telepath could but it was like he had sent me a message that way. He wanted me to be ready to fight just in case the vampire refused to move, which he was likely going to do. He seemed so stubborn and full of himself. Yet, I was more than ready. I sensed it in my whole body, just like Ethan did. I was already burning with fire. My skin would burn the first person who would touch it, except if that person was an elemental of course.

The new sheriff laughed, he did not believe that we could be a threat. He was so wrong. That was when I got an idea. The only way to be sure that he would believe us was to strike first. My goal was not to kill that vampire but it was just to incapacitate him from stopping us or following us. So I raised my hand and a second later, there was a flame coming out of it. It went straight to the vampire and hit him in the chest. It was not enough to set him completely on fire and kill him but it was just enough to burn him deeply, incapacitate him and allow us to leave.

A scream of pain and surprise echoed through the office but no one cared. The vampire fell to the ground tossing and turning, trying to extinguish the fire but it was pointless. He needed someone's help and he was all alone. It was almost funny to see how weak a vampire could be when he was facing fire.

Ethan and I didn't waste time and rushed out of the office. The screams attracted attention but no one dared to move. Just when we got out of the bar, someone appeared in front of us. It was only Pam.

"Eric is fine, he's in Bon Temps with Godric for now. I couldn't say anything, Fangtasia isn't ours anymore, it's not even safe anymore.." Pam whispered so that no one could hear since the other vampire was still screaming in pain and calling for help. "None of them got hurt during the fight at home. Now, leave. It won't stop him for too long."

"What about you?" I asked.

_How could she stay there when she just told me it wasn't safe anymore?_ Pam was mad but perhaps she had no other choice. The female vampire should have left when she had the chance but perhaps she just never had the chance. Maybe the new sheriff kept Pam as a guarantee or simply to get Eric. I had no idea but even after what she did the other night, she didn't deserve whatever would happen to her. She had already been tortured by the Magister, _what would happen to her now? _Of course, she seemed fine when we came in but she was a very good actress.

"I'll be fine. I have to stay here. Don't worry for me, I can deal with that new sheriff. Now go, don't waste time."

Pam walked inside Fangtasia before I got the chance to thank her for what she was doing. We had a rocky relationship but she was loyal to her maker. That was why she lied to me the other night and that was why she went back inside the bar tonight.

Ethan, then dragged me away towards the car and we drove away from the bar as quickly as possible. The whole drive was silent, we were both holding our breath. I was half expecting some vampire to appear in the middle of the road in order to stop us. It didn't happen, thankfully. Once we were far enough away, I parked the car, sighing in relief. That was just crazy.

"We should have never left the house, I told you so." Ethan stated. " Now we're going back to the house and wait."

A sane person would do that. She or he would simply go back hiding after such an eventful night but there was an invisible force that was pulling me away from the safety of the house and bringing me towards Bon Temps. I had to join Eric and Godric. Pam would have never told me where they were if I was supposed to stay out of trouble. I meant something for her maker, she did her best to protect me from that Elijah and yet she revealed the place where Eric was. It was not a mere coincidence. There was a message hidden all of that. Perhaps the one thousand years old vampire asked her to tell me where they were so that I would be reassured and could come to them. I knew Godric told me to never leave the house, even if he called me but it didn't count. The circumstances had changed.

It was reckless. I was going to regret it but it had to be that way. I also just proved to everyone, including me, that I was able to defend myself against vampires.

"No, we're going to Bon Temps." I answered, determined to get what I wanted.

"They are fine, that's all you wanted to know."

That was not wrong but I had to see it, with my own eyes. I also wanted to know what the hell was happening and why Eric wasn't a sheriff anymore. There was something terribly wrong with the whole situation and I couldn't be kept in the dark. If Godric or his progeny could just answer their phones, it would be so much easier. However, when I thought about the situation, I was starting to believe that there was a reason behind their silences. _What if it had to do with that new sheriff and whoever was behind the return of Russell? What if someone was listening to their conversation or something like that?_ That would explain why they were not answering but it was not reassuring.

"I need to see them. I need to know what's happening. I deserve an explanation for what's going on. Russell doesn't have the power to replace Eric as a sheriff, he's probably not even properly healed. His friends are behind all of this shit and there's a chance that Eric doesn't know about it, otherwise he would have fought back for his title and his bar. Pam probably sent him a warning through their bond but I have to be sure."

Ethan glared at me. "Do you have a death wish? You've done enough, Alyssa. I will bring you back at the house. It's my duty to protect you. Your vampires will be furious when they'll learn about our little trip."

I felt bad for the water elemental. I was being the most difficult person in the world. I knew he was more than right but it was impossible to be rational when the two vampires who meant the most to me were in danger. They were more important than my own safety because they were my world, my life. Nothing could happen to me if they were fine. I could take care myself and that time, I would not get hurt or kidnapped because I was strong enough.

"I know I am crazy but I don't care. I love Eric... and Godric too. They would do the same for me and we'll be fine. Look at how we managed to get out of Fangtasia."

* * *

><p>After a long and tough argument, I managed to convince Ethan. I shouldn't say convinced because he was totally against my idea but after threatening to go to Bon Temps all alone and do some other stupid things, he agreed to stay with me until the end. He was furious with me and at some point, I even believed he was about to lose control of himself and his power. Yet he didn't and just followed me. I just hoped that the two vampires would not be too angry with me and with Ethan. He was not the one to blame and both of them knew that when I had something in my mind, it was hard to make me change my mind.<p>

I had changed because of Henry and what he did to me but somehow I was still the same stubborn girl I was before. Henry broke me but he didn't destroy who I was and I was only realizing it now. I thought that I would not be myself again, that I would be forever haunted by the former King, that I would never be my old self again but I was wrong. During hard times like that one, who I truly was came back to life. I was a fighter deep inside of me despite my lack of success and confidence. When Henry got me, I tried and tried to escape, to do my best to save myself, I failed but I didn't give up, at least not in the beginning.

Right now, I was determined to prove everyone that I could fight for the one I cared about. I couldn't always be the damsel in distress, I couldn't stay home waiting for the worst to happen. Even if I wasn't going to be physically fighting, I wanted to be sure that the two vampires were alright.

So there we were, in Bon Temps, in front of Sookie's house. I wasn't not very fond of that place anymore. In fact, I disliked that place very much but if there was a place where they could be, it was there. The house was probably still under my name so it was safe for vampires. They could perfectly hide in Eric's secret room.

I knocked on the door but the only thing I could hear was a deadly silence. There was no one and it wasn't good. The telepath should at least be there.

"No one's here. Now, let's leave. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Ethan said, watching carefully the woods around the house. "Why did I even agree to do this? I must be crazy."

I sighed. If Eric and Godric were in Bon Temps, they were hiding themselves very well and I was hopeless. I couldn't find them if I had no idea where they could be. Perhaps they owned a house somewhere and I wasn't aware of that. Even if they did, there was nothing I could do now. I only had one choice and it was to go back to the elementals house.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. I thought they would be here but I guess I was wrong." I shook my head. "Let's go."

I was disappointed and even more worried than before since there was no trace of the two vampires. So, I just walked back towards the car with the water elemental behind me.

"They'll come and see you." Ethan reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulders. It was my only hope now.

Howls and screams soon stopped us dead in our tracks. _Werewolves_, I immediately thought. I looked around, a little bit panicked by those sounds but there was no sign of them there. The sounds were coming from another place, from Bill's house across the cemetery.

"We should leave now." The water elemental said calmly but the urgency of the situation was hidden behind his words.

I should have left but my feet were moving on their own accord in the direction of the King of Louisiana's house. I was now running through the cemetery and the woods as fast as I could. Ethan was screaming at me to stop but I wasn't listening. They were there fighting, I could feel their presences even if that sounded crazy. When I arrived in front of Bill's house, I found exactly who I had been searching for.

Eric and Godric were there but not alone. As expected, they were fighting against many werewolves with Bill. Sookie was also watching the scene. The vampires were covered in blood but I didn't believe it was theirs because none of them seemed hurt. The werewolves were baring their teeth at whoever was opposing them while I just stood there. They hadn't noticed me and I was thankful for that because it gave me the opportunity to take part in the fight without injuring myself.

That was when I noticed a wolf charging and jumping at Eric. The one thousand years old vampire hadn't seen him coming, too busy with two other wolves, but I could see it. I raised my hand, aiming at the werewolf as best as I could and threw fire at him. It hit him right in the stomach and sent him flying away. His fur was on fire and he was whimpering, which caught his friends attention and Eric's one. His eyes were wide open and I wasn't sure if it was happiness or anger that I saw in his blue orbs. At least, the werewolf didn't get his paws on him and that was something I could be proud of.

I had no time to savor my success because I was suddenly knocked down by a werewolf to the hard ground. I tried to push the werewolf out of my body but he was too strong and I could feel all his weight on me. Unfortunately for me, the two vampires seemed too busy to come to my rescue but I could take care of myself, or so I thought. Yet, I had no time to use my power on the creature because he was already far away from me thanks to the force of water. It was Ethan's doing. The water elemental was there and helped me on my feet.

"Thanks."

"Stay close to me and on your guard. Now that we are here, we can't back down. We have to fight so be ready." Ethan said, water all around his hand.

I followed his wise advice and both of my hands were now on fire. It was now or never. I had to prove that I could truly take care of myself. It wasn't like I had any other choice. It was too late to run away and hide.

Yet, for the very first time since a long time, I felt powerful and almost invincible. No one could stop me now as the power surged through my veins. I was an elemental, the salamender. I was stronger than those werewolves and I was going to prove it now. It was time to make those wolves rot in hell and hopefully, it would give Russell Edgington a warning.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I probably changed Elijah's character and I hope it doesn't bother you too much. I'm not very familar with him and with other characters from season 5. I sincerely don't watch True Blood anymore, I only read the summaries of every episodes and watch some scenes. Anyway, that's not very important.<br>_

_Coogie88 : I hope this update didn't disappoint you!_

_Crystal : First of all, yes she has not forgiven him but it doesn't stop them from being together or for working on their relationship. It's probably long for you but in the story, it takes place during approximately one month. I'm trying to write a realistic story with a character who's human, who has feeling and who makes mistakes. Sometimes, you probably hate her, sometimes you love her but I won't change my plot. Just so you know, it will get better between them but you need patience... I'm sorry if I appear like a bitch in this answer._

_lizzchan424 : She'll do even more for Eric and Godric._

_Midnat : They are definitely in trouble, in big trouble and more is about to come._

_Recovering4life: Thank you for your constructive review! It will change very soon and even though it won't be perfectly happy like before, it will improve. I have just planned one bug argument between Alyssa and Eric but nothing too serious. You'll see about that and I hope you won't get too angry. Anyway, they'll get definitely closer. I'm glad you were honest with me and I hope you'll like this chapter and the next one.  
><em>

_Nesiee : Yes, it will continue and that will annoy some vampires._

_A huge thanks to: A guest, sailorangelmoon1, Coogie88 , blathana , maep1992, lizzchan424 , SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena , Midnat, Recovering4life and Nesiee for their reviews._

_ALso don't forget to write a comment. I noticed that I got once again less reviews than before... It's rather depressing. So please, take a little time to review please?_


	88. Chapter 87

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 87 :<span>

Werewolves were not that dangerous or perhaps I was just getting good at defending myself against them, with the help of the water elemental of course. Ethan was definitely amazing, he controlled his power so well while I still had some small issues. His water was terribly powerful and did so much damages to the poor wolves. I was pretty sure that some of them got their bones broken because of the water elemental. It must have been extremely painful but I couldn't show them any pity. They would certainly not show any kindness towards one of us if we were in the same position. Hell, they were trying to kill us after all. So getting injured was a very deserved punishment.

Whenever my fire hit them, they were not in a better shape. They were quickly running away or trying to make the flame disappear by rolling on the ground. It was a very funny sight when you could watch it of course. I never meant to kill a wolf and for now I only managed to hurt them and some badly but I hand't murdered one. I was relieved by that. I didn't think I could live with the fact that I had killed someone again. It would be self defense since I was fighting but it was still not who I was. So I was fine with just burning them to the point they could not move anymore or just to make them leave as soon as possible.

I also had to admit one thing. Being able to compete with werewolves was a very pleasant feeling. Not only could I face them all by myself but for now, none of them had managed to injure me. I was good at avoiding them and even when they were about to get me, Ethan would stop them just in time. I did the same when they came for him. We were complementary as he had already said.

He was not the one one who helped me dealing with those vicious creatures, Eric and Godric had also been there for me. I truly believed they were furious with me but the argument would have to wait. There were more pressing and urgent matters to think about right now. Everyone had to stay very concentrated because one second of carelessness and we could be dead the next minute.

The werewolves were so many that I wondered when the fight would be over. The more we got rid of them, the more determined they seemed to be. It felt like their number increased every time one was unable to fight. Perhaps it was only because I was growing a little bit tired. If I felt extremely powerful while using my power, I couldn't help but feel my strength diminish. I would not faint from exhaustion or anything like that but I would have to be more careful and it was hard. I didn't want to stop fighting just because I was too tired to use my power. That would be so horrible and I would be so ashamed of myself. It would not happen, I would make sure that I would always fight and I was quite fine for now. Perhaps the adrenaline had something to do with that sudden power.

All of a sudden, a wolf came out of nowhere and while I tried to avoid him, another one made me lose my balance. I ended up falling on my back ridiculously. I guessed I was too confident for my own good. My attempt to get up was interrupted by the same werewolf that made me fall. He immediately went for my neck but I managed to grab his neck with my two hands. My skin was burning him and I could see smoke coming out of his wounds but it didn't stop him. In fact, it made him even more determined to sink his jaw in my neck. He was probably much stronger than his friends and that was why not even my fire was able to stop him.

Since he couldn't get me the way he wanted to, he changed his tactic. He moved a little bit and a second later he swiped his clawed paws at my neck and cheek. I cried out in pain, the claws digging into my skin with so much force. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it would stop the pain but it didn't. I could already feel the wet substance of the blood trickling down my neck. The wolf didn't stop his attack on me, he continued to try hurting me with his paws and I did my best to avoid him. I thankfully managed to block him but he was so strong and fast that I was not sure I could continue that game for long.

I gathered all my strength and fire to push him away and at some point I did succeed. I could see the wolf laying on the ground a few meters from me. He was literally on fire and I sighed in relief. He would not bother me again but I was surely badly hurt. When I looked at my shirt, it was soaked in blood. I should have been more careful.

Yet I had barely the time to collect myself and stood up that another werewolf jumped at me. That time he didn't try to bite my neck but he went straight for my right hand. He caught my wrist into his mouth and bite violently in it. I screamed in agony as I fell backwards. The only way to prevent me from defend myself correctly was to incapacitate my hand and the wolf was doing a great job right now. I wanted to yank my wrist away but I would only end up breaking my bones or worst. I tried to ignore the pain so that I could do the same thing than before but it was too hard. For a brief moment, I even found myself back in Henry's basement. The ache was the same. It scared me because that day, I gave up. I didn't want to do the same now.

I had to keep fighting against him. I didn't need my hands to create a fire, I had already done it with my mind. I could do the same tonight, in fact I had no other choice. I just had to calm myself and concentrate but it was so hard with the wolf on top of me.

Suddenly, the werewolf was torn away from my body, letting go of my hand. It felt good to have his weight gone from my body. The sound of his whine was the only thing I could hear. There was no other sound and it seemed that strangely the fight was over. _Was it even possible?_

"Alyssa..."

It was Eric's voice and I was relieved. The vampire knelt next to me and helped me sitting up. Soon, Godric joined him on my other side. It was definitely over.

"I'm fine." I said and tried to smile but it was too painful. I was not that alright to be completely honest but it could have been worst. The wolf could have hurt me very badly or I could be laying on the ground, bleeding to death. Yet, my neck and face were just injured and my wrist was also bleeding but the bone was not broken. For a very first fight, I believed that I was actually pretty good.

"Oh no you're not. First, we need to heal you and then we're going to have a long discussion over this." Godric said and I could already imagine them lecturing me but I deserved it.

However, something bothered me and it was the healing thing because it included vampire blood. I didn't want to drink their blood because it repulsed me and scared me. The dreams that came with the blood terrified me even if it would only be with either Godric or Eric.

"I-I don't want to drink your blood. Can't you just put it on my wounds?"

The vampires shared a glance that said enough.

"It's possible but it won't be as efficient. It's better if you drink from one of us. Just accept Alyssa, your injuries are not very serious but you'll have scars if you refuse." The ancient vampire stated and I reluctantly nodded. I didn't want any scar.

Eric bit into his wrist and I frowned. I was not sure I wanted his blood but then he wouldn't let Godric give me his blood or perhaps he would. I didn't know but I didn't dare to ask. So I took the vampire's wrist in my hands and brought it towards my mouth. I drank slowly his blood and felt the wound closing while the pain was fading away. I was able to push Eric's bloody wrist away very quickly. The less I drank from him, the better I was. I didn't want our bond to be stronger.

"Thank you."

The two vampires stood up and Godric helped up to my feet. I looked around and was finally able to see what truly happened there. A few werewolves were laying there, naked and in their human form. I believed they were dead and the one that were not dead were probably running away now. There were also small fires on the ground caused probably by me. Ethan was already working on them. He seemed perfectly fine as if no one had managed to touch him. Bill seemed alright too but I could care less about him. Seriously, if he was dead I wouldn't mourn him.

That brought me to the two vampires. They were covered in blood but they didn't seem hurt which was a good thing. Even if by chance a werewolf bit them or did something else, their wounds had already healed since they were vampires.

"We should get rid of the bodies." Godric said and Eric nodded.

I watched the older vampire leave but before his child had the chance to follow him, I had thrown myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. I had the same sudden urge towards the two thousand years old vampire but he was already taking care of the dead body. I needed to be close to both of them since I had been searching for them all night. To see that they were alright was also a great relief.

Surprised by my gesture, Eric didn't move at first but soon enough, he had his hands around my waist. It felt just amazing to have his arms around me, I felt at home with him but there was still something that prevented me from enjoying that moment completely. I knew I was in love with him, that it was not over between us but I was scared. I believed that my greatest fear was to lose him again because the night he kissed Sookie and attacked me, I lost him. I didn't want to endure that pain again. I didn't want my heart to be broken again if I let myself go and got too attached. _What if he betrayed me again? What if he met the true death at Russell's hands?_ I couldn't deal with that, it would destroy me for good. Yet, at that very moment I didn't want to think about all those things. I just wanted to be with him just like before, when our lives were just perfect. We were so good together, so happy. We belonged together no matter how hard I tried to fight against these feelings. I just wanted to be with him.

While I also felt the need to take Godric in my arms and held him close to me, it was a little bit different with the one thousand years old vampire.

"What you did was extremely stupid Alyssa, but so brave." Eric said and I sensed that somehow he was proud of me, of what did even if I was sure that soon he would scream at me. It just didn't matter for now. "You have no idea how terrified I was for you when I saw that disgusting wolf on you. I just had no control of myself and ripped him apart."

"I was afraid for you, for both of you but I'm glad to see you're fine. Plus, I can now say that I saved the great Eric Northman from a werewolf." I joked, surely Eric could have dealt with the wolf but he would have been caught by surprise and perhaps badly injured. So I guessed I had even reason to be cocky and proud.

The vampire let out a small laugh and I felt him lay a kiss on my head. Then, I looked up at him and our eyes met. Even with the blood covering his face he was handsome. My face was probably also stained with my own blood thanks to that stupid wolf.

"You were amazing, indeed." He stared at me almost lustfully and it bothered me a little bit. It was too soon and too disturbing. "You should clean yourself, your blood is tempting me. I want nothing else but to lick it off your face."

I blushed at his words but at the same time a wave of desire passed through me. I still wanted Eric as much as before, however it was not right. I wasn't ready to be that close to him that way because I still hadn't forgiven him completely but I was very close to. I could not stay away from him for so long. _Could I really give us a chance? _I guessed I could because deep inside of me, my heart was already forgiving him.

"Are you finished Eric? We need your help."

It was Bill who broke our little moment and we both shot him a death glare. _Couldn't he deal with the dead werewolves with only Godric's help at least for a little while? He was not that dumb, was he?_

"Of course, your majesty." Eric ironically answered. "Go to Sookie's house and wait for us there. We'll be joining you soon and that time don't get out of the house. There shouldn't be any other attack tonight but I don't want you to take any more risk than you already have."

I nodded and the one thousand years of vampire soon started to help Bill and his maker. I was not left alone for too long, Ethan was by my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching me carefully. I nodded. With vampire blood in my body, I was more than fine now even if I was not quite fond of the idea of having it inside of me. "You did well tonight but you need to improve. You're not fast enough. You think too much, you get easily distracted. We're going to work on that."

"Okay." I smiled at him. With his help, I would become invincible. "We have to go back to Sookie and wait there. This time, I promise I will follow Eric's order."

The water elemental chuckled. To be honest, I didn't want t go back to the telepath's house because she would be there too. She was already there but hadn't taken part in the fight. She had only watched from a distance but sometimes I thought I saw a flash of light coming from her but I couldn't be sure about that, I was too busy with the wolves. I just hoped that she wouldn't try to talk with me because I would not be very friendly. At least, Ethan would be there to calm me down and he seemed to get along very well with Sookie so she would have someone to annoy.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>We were waiting for the three vampires to come to the house. Sookie, being her usual self, tried to talk with me, to apologize but I ignored her. There was nothing she could say or do to change the past or erase what she did. Even if I could forgive her one day ,and that was only hypothetical, it would take a lot of time. A friend wasn't supposed to betray you the way she did. However, now that it was done, I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was bringing back bad memories and I had enough of these.<p>

The sound of an opening door caught everyone's attention and the three vampires arrived. Eric and Godric had their eyes fixed on me and I could almost smell their anger. Of course, they were glad that I was fine and proud of me but I hadn't followed their orders. The ancient vampire told me to stay at the elementals house but I didn't listen. I put myself in inconsiderate danger but it was for them and because of them.

"So these were Russell's wolves, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer but I wanted to be sure about that.

"Indeed, they were. It seems that they have been waiting for the return of their master, who's hiding somewhere around the town." Godric answered and I could hear the frustration in his voice. They hadn't found the three thousand years old vampire and I could only imagine that they had no trail.

"Were they the one to get him out of cement?"

Godric shook his head. "No, we only caught an unknown vampire's scent. This attack proved us that Russell is probably healed right now. He's now coming for us, all of us. We have to be on our guards and find him before he decides to attack us. We must strike first but we need to find him which is going to be complicated."

The unknown vampire was probably also the one behind Eric's replacement as a sheriff. The only thing that I did not understand was the reason why that vampire brought Russell back to life if I could say that. Everyone hated the former King of Mississippi and even that vampire Authority wanted him gone from the world. _So why would a vampire bring him back? How did that vampire even know where Russell was?_ There were so many unanswered questions and it was scary.

"During day light we are all safe and that's good." Sookie said. "Do you believe he will send wolves for us tomorrow night or perhaps will he come himself?"

"We can't be sure. We don't even know who helped him." The ancient vampire answered. "At least, in that house you're safe, Miss Stackhouse."

That was good for her. Russell would want her too.

The ancient vampire turned his attention to me and I suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable under his reproaching gaze.

"This was beyond stupid, Alyssa. We are all impressed by what you did but you should not have come. It was suicidial and incredibly dangerous. I told you to never leave the house because it was safe and yet we found you in Bon Temps, fighting by our sides. What the hell were you thinking?"

" I was worried. I've called a hundred time and you were not answering your phones. I was afraid that something had happened to you."

I was being honest and no one could blame me for being worried. If they were in my situation, they would have gone crazy.

"That's because our phones are probably wiretapped! Russell and his accomplices have surely planned everything to get us. We couldn't take any risk."

"But you could have found another phone just to tell me you were alright. What was I supposed to think? I went to the house and saw the destroyed furnitures, the blood on the ground and the dead guy. I was afraid for you. Then, we went to Fangtasia-"

"-You did what? Are you dumb? You went to a vampire bar knowing that Russell was free?" Godric screamed, interrupting me.

He was pissed at me and as I glanced at Eric, he wore the same expression as his maker. Yet he remained silent because after all, _what else could he say?_ His maker was already doing enough.

"It was the only idea I had. You could have been there, I had to try. I'm sorry for putting myself in danger but I had to. I just wanted to know you were alright. When we were at Fangtasia, there was a strange vampire. He claimed to be the new sheriff and he was searching for Eric. I managed to burn him so that Ethan and I could escape and then Pam told me where you were but she stayed at Fangtasia. I don't know why..."

"What are you talking about? A new sheriff?" Eric asked, shocked. "Pam sent me a warning through our bond but I didn't know what was happening."

They didn't know what I was talking about. It was not very reassuring, especially what Pam did. The new vampire was probably dangerous and had something to do with the return of Russell. Pam was in danger.

"There was a new vampire, Elijah or something like that. He told us he was the new sheriff. Now, I truly believes that he's got something to do with Russell."

"Elijah Stormer?" Godric asked and I nodded. He knew the guy. "We're so fucked up. Members of the Authority are probably behind the return of Russell."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As you read, they are slowly but surely getting closer. Russell's return and the situation prevent them from getting back together quickly but it is going to happen. They won't stay away from each other though they will not be like before so soon. I don't want to make the story longer than it has to be but I just want to take my time and write the plot I want. That means they'll have many moments together, sweet, hard but they love each other. <em>

_Patience is a virtue... You'll be rewarded in the end, I swear.  
><em>

_Guest : I wish I could write something between Alyssa and Godric especially for you..._

_Ashley: I understand your point of view. I can imagine how frustrated you are and I had the same thing about one beautiful story I read. They will be happy I promise this and if it takes time, I apologize. I just want them to take it slow and not rush things because it would be too complicated. I hope this small cute moment will please you enough. I also promise more sweet moment but I will have one argument between Eric and ALyssa. That is something everyone will hate but it is also what is going to bring them back together. I hope you will continue enjoying the story despite this._

_Midnat: There will be more wolves, more Russell, more Authority and more fight scenes. I'm very excited about all of this. ALyssa is going to be very strong and less like a damsel in distress._

_A huge thanks to : Melrose, sailorangelmoon1 , lizzchan424 , a Guest, Coogie88 , SomebodyWhoCares , maep1992, xxxRena, Ashley, Midnat and Truebloodvamp for their reviews!_

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. I want to have your opinion on this chapter. As you can see, I take critics very well when they're constructive and I try to take them into consideration the best way I can. So please review?_


	89. Chapter 88

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 88 :<span>

Godric explained us who Elijah Stormer was and who was his maker. I didn't remember exactly how he called her but it didn't really matter. The only thing that was important was that we now had an idea about what was happening. The ancient vampire was convinced that members of the Vampire Authority were behind the return of Russell. Not the entire Authority was involved according to him, but it was still not a good news. Those vampires were powerful and with Russell by their sides, it would get very dangerous. _Who knew why they had helped the former King of Mississippi?_ No one seemed to understand why they decided to save him because after all they had asked for his true death. We were probably missing something.

"They seem extremely hungry for power. Perhaps they want to use Russell as a spokesman. He made quite an impression on tv." Ethan said and the vampires nodded. " If they learn about Alyssa and the rest of us, it could get more complicated because they would look for her and for the other elementals. They don't seem stupid so they could find us. They're probably aware of what could happen if they have the four of us. I think Abigail and Cliff should leave for a while. We can't take any risk."

Eric and Godric agreed. I knew that day would come but I never thought it would be so soon but the water elemental was right. I was still not very familiar with the ultimate power but from what I had understood, the one who got it would be invincible and could rule the world or something like that. If those vampires got their hands on us, they would be unstoppable. _What if they desired to enslave humans? What if they wanted to control the whole world?_ It was insane but many vampires were crazy. It must have something to do with their ages. Hopefully, Godric would never lose him mind that way. He already tried to meet the sun but it was different. He was sick of living and ashamed of himself. He just didn't see how much he had changed and how good he was. He had saved many people in Dallas. He saved me the first night we met and I would always be thankful for that.

"If the Authority is involved, what does it mean for us?" Sookie asked.

That was a very stupid question. It only meant one thing : more danger, more trouble. We didn't only have one vampire chasing us but more. It was already hard to deal with Russell, I couldn't imagine how we could deal with more vampires, especially if they were old and powerful. We were not ready to face an army of vampires or even just ten vampires for example. We only had three vampires for now, two elementals and one fairy. It was not enough. Pam wasn't even there to help us because she was stuck or being held captive at Fangtasia.

I fought against werewolves but they were very different from vampires. They were faster than wolves and could sink their fangs inside of me before I had the chance to understand what was happening. Of course, my skin could burn them but it wouldn't be enough if some vampires bit me. That was annoying but perhaps with the help of the water elemental, I could become more powerful and perhaps I could deal with a vampire all by myself.

"It means danger." Bill said, coming next to the fairy. " Everyone could be an enemy, a traitor. We can't trust anyone."

He still seemed deeply attached to her. He probably truly loved her and still did. He probably wanted to get her back and that was why he was doing all those things like coming to my rescue. He wanted to prove that he was a good man or rather vampire. No matter what he did or what he intended to do, it wouldn't change my opinion on him and on that point, Sookie and I were probably the same. It was hard for me to imagine her getting back with the now King of Louisiana. If I was in her position, I wouldn't want him back. He tricked her and could have given her to Sophie-Ann while claiming he loved her. At least, Eric didn't do that. The one thousand years old vampire would never ever do something like that. He only betrayed me while he was amnesiac, so it gave him a small excuse.

"We can trust and count on each other." Eric stated and that was a little bit surprising. It was hard for me to believe that Eric trusted Bill. If there was one thing I was sure about it was the fact that the one thousand years old vampire truly dislike the younger vampire.

"Indeed we can." Bill said, nodding.

It was true that we were all in a deep mess so we had to stick together. Fighting side by side was the only thing we could do.

"What are you going to do about Pam? She's still at Fangtasia with that new sheriff. He's creepy. He could torture her or worst. Why didn't she run away with us?" I was the one to speak.

No one had thought about Pam while we were talking about the whole mess. There was no doubt that Eric thought about her but he didn't say anything. I remembered perfectly when the Magister came to the bar and got his hands on Pam. He tortured her with silver but she stood fast.

"She stayed because her disappearance would appear suspicious, especially if she had left with you. She can communicate with me while being with Fangtasia." Eric started. "She's on her own for now. We can't go to Fangtasia and help her because they are probably waiting for us as much as it pains me. Pam is strong, she'll find a way out and for now, she's perfectly fine."

I could see how much it affected him to know that his child was in danger. Yet he was confident when it came to her. Surely she could find a way to escape at some point and if it was necessary and hopefully at the same time get rid of the new sheriff. She would then join us or so I hoped. If something went wrong at Fangtasia, I was sure that Eric wouldn't waste time and go to her rescue. So for now, she was alright and it was all that mattered.

"If you say so... What are we going to do now?" I asked.

I knew that Godric said that we should find Russell and attack first but it was not a real plan. It was just an idea. We didn't even know where he could be hiding and now that we had learned about the involvement of that Authority, I made things even more complicated for us.

"There's no us, Alyssa. You are not fighting with us, it's too dangerous for you. You're going to stay in the elemental's house with Ethan." The one thousand years old vampire was quick to answer and I frowned.

Of course, it was dangerous and I was not very fond of the idea to put myself in peril but it wasn't like I had the choice. It was too late to think about staying safe because the wolves who had managed to escape were probably already talking about the fight that had occurred. That meant he knew about me and Ethan. Russell would look for us now and everyone knew it. If the vampires who helped him getting out of cement were hungry for power, they wouldn't want to miss a chance to get the ultimate power. So there I was, caught in the fight with no way to stay behind. I believed Eric was only trying to blind himself in order to protect me, which was nice.

"There's no safe place anymore and you know it. It's too late now. Russell will find us no matter where we hide." I argued, knowing that I was completely right.

I knew I would be on my own on that point because no one would side with me. Ethan was likely going to say that I was being stupid and I was not even think about the two vampires. They were extremely protective and it was a good thing but that time, there was nothing they could do. I had made the first mistake when I left the house and went to Fangtasia and to Bon Temps. There was no turning back now.

"If you had obeyed me, you'd have been safe." Godric snapped at me and even if he was right, it made me angry because he was somehow treating me like an animal who should follow his orders. I was still free even if my choices led to bad consequences. "You should have kept her in the house by force, Ethan."

_How could he blame the water elemental?_ It was not his fault that I left. He couldn't have stopped me even if he had wanted to. I would have leave anyway and that would have been terrible. Ethan also fought with us, Godric had no right to blame him. He didn't deserve it and if anyone deserved his anger, it was me.

"She would have left anyway. Now, I could have let her on her own but she wouldn't be there with us, don't you think?" Ethan quickly replied. "She's too stubborn for her own good and you should have found a way to call her. She was going crazy."

Godric didn't answer but as I looked at him, I could see frustration on his face. Ethan had won that argument easily and I almost laughed at that if the situation was different.

"At least, you were with her all the time and I thank you for that." The ancient vampire reluctantly said, realizing his small mistake. "Yet, you are not going to fight, Alyssa. If it's already to late to hide, it doesn't mean that you'll be coming with us once we know where Russell is."

I sighed in annoyance. "And what are you going to do to stop me? You have no power over me. The more you'll be ordering me around, the more determined I would be."

Godric just didn't understand. I didn't want to fight like they would but I wanted to be useful. Perhaps I could come with them but stay behind and make sure that no one would attack them from behind or something like that. I kew that for now I was not strong enough to take down a vampire all by myself but with a good training, I could do it or so I hoped. Plus, whenever the ancient vampire tried to control me, it make me furious with him. He was doing it for my own good but I only wished to be able to make my own decision. For too long I had been Henry's prisoner and now I only wished to have my free will back even if that meant making bad choices.

"Why are you being so difficult? Do you find the situation funny? Does it amuse you to put your life in danger? You could die, Alyssa."

_Why was __he__ being so difficult?_ That should be the question. The ancient vampire wasn't even using the bond we shared to understand my feelings. It was not that hard for him.

"I don't want to die. I just want to feel useful and I want to be able to protect the one I care about. That's what I did tonight. I want to fight and help you. We're all in this together and there's nothing you can do to keep me out of this. It's too late for that. Just let me be there for you... Trust me."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you always do stupids things? I told you to stay in the house, you didn't. The night you got kidnapped by Henry, I told you to never leave the house and once again you didn't. What are you trying to do? What are you trying to prove Alyssa? Who are you trying to impress? You were great tonight but these were only werewolves, vampires are more dangerous and if one of them sinks his fangs inside of you, you'll be lost because he will drain you until the last drop of your blood is gone from your body or perhaps he will keep you as his pet like Henry did. Do you really wish for this fate? Are you even thinking about us, about your friends? Eric and I can sense you and especially your pain, how do you think we will react if we can't save you? What do you think it will do to us?" Godric raised his voice at me and I winced at his angry face.

Everyone in the room was silent, not even Eric was making a sound though he probably totally agreed with his maker but was letting him talk since someone had to do it. Someone had to put me in my place and I believed Godric took the bad role to help Eric and I, or rather our relationship. It was nice of him but it made me very uncomfortable and shameful.

The ancient vampire made a point. It made me realize that I was not the only one involved. I was being selfish because if something happened to me, if I died, it would affect the two vampires deeply. Yet, he was an hypocrite. Godric was a vampire, a very strong one but he too wasn't invincible. He had his weaknesses just like the rest of us. Sure, it would be harder to hurt him than me but he still could get hurt and_ why? _Simply because there was that issue with Russell and because that vampire wanted revenge. He would go after Godric too, he was in danger too. He was also putting himself in danger for his progeny and for me too. I couldn't watch him or Eric getting hurt, it would also affect me deeply.

"Then what do you want me to do? Russell will find me no matter where I hide. The only chance that I have is to stay close to you. How would you react if he finds me and kills me before you get the chance to come to me? If you want to keep me safe, you'll let me stay with you and fight by your side. I can stay in the back, I can just be on the watch but let me come with you."

I was not completely wrong. If they sent me away, Russell could find me and even if Ethan stayed me with, we would be no match against a three thousand years old vampire. We would die or he could capture us and torture us like Henry did. It could even be a trap to get the vampires. We couldn't let that happen because that would make things too easy for the former King of Mississippi.

"What she says makes sense, unfortunately. Russell will find her no matter where she hides..." Eric said and his maker nodded.

Even if they both hated the idea that I would be in danger, they had no choice but to agree. There was a chance that I could be a burden for them but I would do my best to make them proud and to stay alive safe and sound. I could take care of myself after all.

* * *

><p>For now, the vampires were discussing a plan concerning Russell. I wasn't taking part in the conversation because it was probably too complicated for me. I wouldn't be useful to find the three thousand years old vampire or to just think about a plan. Godric and Eric knew what they were doing and they would certainly tell me what I was meant to do. I was a little bit scared to be completely honest with myself. I was sure I could do it but I knew I would get hurt in the end. I always found myself in trouble and in pain.<p>

The last time I saw Russell, he bit me and threw me on the ground. Without Godric's blood I would have died and now I was ready to fight against him. I was perhaps a little bit suicidial and crazy, especially after what happened with Henry. However, a part of me was convinced that if I could fight my own battles, then the memory of my time with that monster would disappear or at least fade away with time. It was perhaps the perfect way to forget my weakness.

"You should clean yourself and change this shirt. You're covered in blood." Eric's voice gave me a start.

I was all by myself in Sookie's kitchen. I had decided to stay alone thanks to Ethan's help, it was possible. He managed to keep Sookie out of my way, which was a very good thing. I was calmer than before when it came to her but I still wanted to avoid her. Godric was right when he told me that with time, things would change but I knew I couldn't forgive her. A part of me knew that she never intended to hurt me but it still didn't erase what she did. She should have known better and stopped that madness because were were friends. I would have never tried to take her boyfriend away from her even if he was amnesiac. She took advantage of him knowing he was not himself and that was something I couldn't forget.

"I have no clothes here... And it's okay. I'm sure the smell of my blood doesn't repulse you."

"It doesn't but it's not very comfortable is it? I would love to see you without any clothes on but I'm not sure you'd be very fond of that idea."

I laughed a little bit. I would not agree to do that and that, even if Eric and I were still together. I was not an exhibitionist. Anyone could see me.

"You could borrow Sookie's clothes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

His little remark made my blood ran cold. _How could he suggest something like that? Was it some kind of fantasy he had? _ It was sick and revolting for me. It brought back the memories of Eric and Sookie together. The vampire must have felt it because his expression suddenly changed.

"Perhaps that was not the brightest thing to say, my child." Godric came in the room, shaking his head and chuckling.

_Had they already finished their talk? Why were they both there? _At least, the ancient vampire was siding with me when it came to Eric's stupidity. Perhaps his remark was meant to be funny but it wasn't. It was still too fresh in my mind. If I was ready to get closer to the vampire a few hours ago, I was strangely starting to change my mind. However, it was extremely stupid and I was overreacting. It was just a mere but unamusing joke. There was no point thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa." Eric said after exchanging a glance with his maker.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. Anyway, Godric, have you found a plan?" I asked.

"We have but for now, there's something else we must discuss. " Godric answered, taking a seat next to me.

I just didn't like the idea of having another conversation with the two vampires. They were likely going to do the same thing than before and that was lecturing me again and again. It was annoying and boring. I had enough of that because I knew they were right but at the same time, I was right too.

"Please... Just don't tell me that I was being reckless and stupid and don't try to make me change my mind. It will not work. I'm determined to help you and stay safe."

"We both can feel your determination and as much as we don't like this, you're not letting us any choice. Yet, not matter what's going to happen you have to promise us that you will follow our instructions. You are already putting yourself in danger and we have to be extremely careful with you. You're not as strong as we are." The ancient vampire said, very seriously.

I was not very good at following orders and I had just proved it tonight. Yet, for once I would do my best because I did not want to die or to go through hell again. I was not completely healed from my time with Henry but I was better than before.

"If I promise you this, you have to do the same... I mean, you don't take any decision for me and before anything, we have to talk because I don't want to be kept in the dark like tonight because that would clearly make me do stupid things."

"Tonight was indeed extremely stupid... You were hurt. We can't lose you again, Alyssa."

"Yet she proved that she could take care of herself, which is a good and reassuring thing." Eric added, in an attempt to probably apologize for what he said a few minutes ago. " It's nice to see that you've not lost the fire you have inside of you."

It never went away, even when I was Henry's prisoner. It was just buried inside of me and now it was coming back to life. After all, I was the salamander. That meant something and soon every single vampire would be afraid of crossing my path because they would regret threatening me or the one I cared about.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter though I have to admit it's more a filling chapter than anything else. I promise the next one will be better, something extremely exciting will happen, without saying too much I can tell you there's will be another fight. So be ready. By the way, what do you expect? What do you think I've planned?<br>_

_maep1992 : The Sookie interaction will happen later. I hope you'll like it._

_sailorangelmoon1 : I'm glad you appreciate the fact that I'm taking my time._

_Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you're not too disappointed by this chapter because of the lack of action in it._

_xxxRena : There will be other moments. I'm just afraid that you'll hate me after the argument but it will only last one chapter I think and then, it will be much better between Alyssa and Eric._

_Coogie88 : Alyssa will fight more. She'll be exactly what she's supposed to be._

_Nesiee: You won't be disappointed by what I've planned then. I can write about Ethan if you want. Tell me what you would like to know about him._

_A huge thanks to : KAYKAY22PRINCESS, maep1992 , Gwynwyvar, sailorangelmoon1, a Guest, SARAHBABE215, xxxRena, Coogie88 , lizzchan424 , SomebodyWhoCares, Midnat and Nesiee._

_By the way, how do you picture Alyssa physically? I've described her at the beginning but I'm wondering how you imagine her._

_As always, don't forget to write a little comment even if it wasn't a very exciting chapter. I promise something huge for the next one. So please, review?_


	90. Chapter 89

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 89 :<span>

Tonight Eric and I would go to the elementals house to warn them of the danger we were in. They had decided that it was better if only two of us went there so that we wouldn't attract attention. The vampires were anxious about that little trip but it was nearly impossible for Russell or his friends to have found the safe house so soon. Eric and Godric had made sure that it was well hidden. Anyway, we still needed to see Abigail and Cliff just in case they found it one day.

I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I learned that my two friends were dead or prisoner again. They had been through so much during so many years. Cliff had spent five hundred years with Henry, I still couldn't understand how he managed to just live. He had been tortured, Henry fed from him and yet he was still there, alive and happy. The man was impressive.

So now, I was afraid for them. If they were kidnapped again, I didn't know if they would survive. They were only starting to learn to live again. It would just be so unfair. However, I shouldn't be so pessimistic. There was no sign of Russell knowing about them. In fact even if some vampires were aware of the existence of elementals, they didn't know where to find them, how to track them. Henry was very organized and perhaps also lucky. I even believed that he found Abigail and Cliff by accident, just like when his disgusting progeny found me that night in Dallas. So perhaps I was only trying to reassure myself but I thought that the two elementals were as safe as they could be considering the circumstances. Yet, we couldn't take any risk with their safety and ours.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me as he walked towards me.

I didn't know why he was the one to come with me. It could have easily been Godric or better, Ethan could have replaced me. It was not that I didn't want to spend time with Eric or perhaps it was that. After last night, I was just confused. I was so worried for him but then so relieved to see that he was fine that I was ready to throw myself at him. I still loved him but then he had to make that stupid joke about Sookie's clothes. I had overreacted and I knew it but it wasn't the kind of comment that could make me laugh. Perhaps it was very childish of me but I hadn't even changed my clothes. I was dirty but it could have been worst.

"Why is it you and me? Why not Godric and Ethan or you and Ethan?" I questioned, ignoring his last question.

If he used the bond, then he could feel how hard it was for me right now. I was not totally comfortable around him to be honest. He was there, he was nice and he wanted so bad to be forgiven and I was denying him that simple thing very stupidly. I was complicated but perhaps once Russell was gone, it would be easier for me to deal with my feelings and with Eric. I was persuaded it would because I couldn't stay away from Eric too long. I just wanted to let it go for good.

It also didn't make sense that I was the one to leave with the one thousand years old vampire. Godric and Eric wanted to keep me safe but they had decided that I could just go out like that. It was strange but at the same time, they were probably trying to show me their trust. It was also quite an easy mission. There was no danger and that was also perhaps the reason behind their decision.

" Godric needs Ethan's help. The water elemental has contacts which could be very useful in our fight. We can't be sure that they'd agree to aid us but it is something we have to try to give us the best possible odds. Godric is very good at negociating."

I nodded. It was true that during his long life, Ethan made friends. If I remembered correctly, one of his witch friend already helped with the broken bond. Yet, I was not sure that anyone wanted to take part in a fight that didn't concern them. _Seriously, who would want to be involved with a three thousand years old vampire and his friends? _No one, except if that person was insane or had a death wish. It was very different to help someone with a bond, stay behind and to physically battle with vampires. I was very doubtful about that part of the plan but hoped I was wrong. It would be great to have a witch's help for example. I knew that many of those creatures were powerful and I had unfortunately seen it with what happened with Eric. So it would be great to use one of their spells.

"Is my presence bothering you that much?" He asked, a pained expression on his face.

"No, not at all. It's just that... It's strange and yesterday, I know I was being stupid but it just annoyed me. I'm being ridiculous I know it. I think this whole thing confuses me and I can't think straight with Russell being out of cement. I'm just afraid."

My greatest fear was to lose the vampire again to someone loved me but it wasn't enough because it would not protect him from Russell for example. I was also afraid of another betrayal. I was just being childish and it was ridiculous. That was that kind of attitude that could make me lose the one I loved. I needed to be more confident about myself, just like I needed to trust the vampire. He was himself now, he wouldn't betray me again. I perfectly knew it and I was sick of being a bitch towards him. He didn't deserve that.

"You don't have to justify yourself. I can understand after what I did, you can do whatever you want. I will give you time even if I only wish for you to be with me. I'm refraining myself from having you in my arms and you just don't know how hard it is."

I had a pretty good idea of how he could feel right now. When he lost his memory, it was so painful for me. I watched him being so weak and lost. He was not himself and was afraid of me. He just wanted me to stay away from him and it was exactly the same thing that was happening now. However, I wasn't amnesiac, I was just hurt. There was no real difference to be honest.

"What if I never forgive you?" I asked, knowing it would never happen because I loved him and would overlook his mistake one day, very soon. Perhaps I had even already forgiven him but was afraid if admitting it loudly.

" Then it would be a very harsh punishment but I would accept your choice." He replied sincerely which proved me that he cared deeply about me.

Even if I was angry and also insecure, I couldn't forever blame him and punish him. It was not fair because after all he never had sex with Sookie and when he attacked me, he wasn't himself. I could just take my time and after all that mess, it would be easier for me. I just wished Eric knew that I still loved him very much. I was stupid, of course he knew because he could sense my feelings. That was also why he was not pushing me too far, that he kept his distance except if I made a move. He respected me and my choices, which was amazing.

"I'm not that cruel... I can't stay away from you. I love you too much and I hope you know it." I confessed, hoping he would believe me. "I guess we'll have to talk later about our relationship. We have other things to deal with Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Now come on, we have to go."

He took a step towards me and grabbed gently my hand in his own, dragging me outside slowly. I was eager for that mission to be done, not because I wanted to stay away from Eric but just because I wanted to feel more useful. I also could work on my fire with Ethan because I needed to be quicker.

Eric stopped in the middle of the yard and I looked at him confused. _We should have gone to the car so why was he stopping now? Was there a problem? What if someone was out there waiting for us?_ I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and scared.

"Is there a problem? Why did you stop, while the car is there?" I was whispering, knowing that if a vampire or a werewolf was there I had to be very careful. Yet if it was a vampire, he could probably hear me.

"We're not taking the car Alyssa. We're flying there, we'll get to the house faster."

I tensed because that meant I would have to be in the vampire's arms. The idea was not repulsing, it was even quite a pleasant thought but getting close to him was dangerous. In fact, closeness was very dangerous because it would make me fall back in his arms too soon and too quickly. I was certainly not ready for that but my body would betray my desire for him. I wouldn't have the strength to fight against the sheer lust I would feel for him. It would be purely physical but then I would get too emotional for my own good.

Eric didn't give me the time to protest and took me in his arms using vampire speed. I was ready to say something but we had already taken off. _That was fantastic, wasn't it? Yet, why was I complaining?_ Eric was not forcing himself on me, he was just holding me close to him so that I wouldn't fall. It also wasn't disagreeable and I was definitely enjoying it as hard as it was to admit. While being in the air, everything just felt lighter. There was nothing but the dark sky above us. It was silent but it wasn't that uncomfortable for the first time.

"I hope Abigail and Cliff are fine and not too worried for Ethan and I. We told them we'd be back yesterday..."

"I'm sure that as elementals, they can somehow know you're alright just like I can sense that Godric is fine. It's probably more subtle but still."

He was probably right. There was a strange connection between the elementals. I felt it the first time I met Abigail and Cliff. I felt at ease with them and just so good because we were the same even if each one of us represented an element. As Ethan said the other night, we were complementary and that explained the greatness I felt when I was around them. I couldn't sense their feelings, we didn't share a bond like a maker and his child but there was something going on between us. It was deep and perhaps if we spent years together, we would understand each other and we'd be able to sense each other's feelings. It was possible and perhaps that was why Ethan was so touched by the death of the former salamender. _What about Abigail and Cliff? Were they experiencing the same sensation? Why hadn't they say anything then? _There was also something extremely bizarre was the fact that I felt closer to Ethan than Abigail or Cliff. It wasn't logical because I had spent more time with the two other elementals but it was different. Perhaps it was because he was the water elemental. Our elements were more complementary than the two others. Fire and water were opposite but at the same time, we were the same.

Suddenly, Eric's grip on my body tightened to the point that it almost hurt. I was confused for a moment. _Why was he doing that? Was it something he sensed through our bond? Was something wrong with Godric? _

"Eric?"

"I'm going to land and you are going to run as fast as you can, okay?" He whispered and stared at me. He was worried and I would even say a little bit scared but not for himself but for me. Whatever was happening right now, it was not good.

"What's happening?" I asked as quietly as I could. I didn't know if it was very useful to be honest. _If there were vampires out there, they could probably hear me couldn't they? _That wasn't reassuring at all.

"We're being followed, at least two or three vampires I'm not sure. They are ready to attack us. With you in my arms, I can't do anything. It will be easier for me to fight on the ground to."

My heart stopped beating for a second when I heard Eric. That was so not okay. _How did they find us? How was that possible for them to know where we were? Did they know where we were heading? _ I hoped not because that meant they had found Abigail and Cliff and that they were either dead or gone.

"Okay." I said and prepared myself to run at the first occasion.

I didn't want to leave Eric alone but against two or three vampires I would be just a burden for the one thousand years old vampire. I couldn't compete with them because I was too weak for that and also too slow. Yet, I wanted to help my vampire because I was afraid that he couldn't take down three vampires at the same time. _He was strong but what if it was not enough? _I couldn't lose him now and especially knowing that perhaps I could have done something to help him but he was telling me to run. If I stayed, I would distract him and put myself in danger. He would be too focused on me and could get hurt because of that. I would never forgive myself. There was also the fact that I had agreed to follow their orders and stay out of trouble as much as I could.

"You'll be alright?"

He nodded and in a flash, we landed and Eric put me on my feet and pushed me away from me. I nearly fell down but quickly regained my balance and started to run. I glanced quickly at Eric who was already fighting against two vampires I guessed. It was quite blurry because of the speed they were using. It was scary and I was just terrified for him. When I caught the sight of him, he had blood on his face and that made me more than worried. Yet, I couldn't go back to him because I would cause more damages than anything else. I just felt so guilty by doing that. I had to run no matter what was happening. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, that just couldn't be real. It was supposed to be an easy mission.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and sent me flying on the ground a few meters away. I moaned in pain when I hit the ground. Before I had the chance to realize what was happening, a vampire was on me showing his fangs. I was scared because he was going to bite me and no one could save me, except myself. Eric was too busy dealing with the two other vampires. Before my aggressor had the time to sink his fangs inside of me, I managed to set him on fire. I hadn't used my hand, I just thought about the fire and it happened just like the first time I killed a vampire in self defense. With only my mind, I created a fire and it was surprisingly good and useful.

The vampire was now tossing and turning on the ground but it wasn't helping him. He was going to burn to death. The sound of his screams caught his two friends attention which gave Eric enough time to get the upper hand. Eric plunged his hand through one of the vampires chest and ripped off his heart. The vampire then exploded in a pool of blood at his feet.

However, the last vampire didn't waste time and I watched helplessly as he shoved a stake through Eric's chest, stopping him dead in his track. The one thousand years old vampire collapsed on his knees. That meant he wasn't dead otherwise he would have turned into a mess of blood and remains but he wasn't alright and the other vampire took that opportunity to find another stake. It was evident that he was ready to end Eric. I couldn't let that happen and I acted out of instinct. I didn't know how it happened but I threw him a fireball which hit him right in the chest. It didn't set him on fire like his friend but it was enough to distract him for a few moments. I ran towards Eric but too afraid of hurting him, I didn't touch the stake because it seemed just so close to his heart.

When the vampire regained control of his body, he stared at me but I could tell that he would attack again. So I did the only thing I could think of and knowing it was the only way to protect us from that guy, I created a circle of fire with my mind and all around us. It would be like a shield for us because the vampire wouldn't be able to cross the circle except if he wanted to die in an excruciating manner. I could protect us as long as it was needed. I could faintly see the vampire watching us, his eyes wide open. I was pretty sure that he knew who I was or rather what I was because there was a faint smirk on his face. Yet, he didn't dare to move knowing that if he did, he would meet the true death.

Thankfully, my fire couldn't hurt Eric even if he was a vampire simply because I loved him. He was safe and sound with me. That was the first time I could say something like that.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed but we were not moving and my fire was still making a shield around us. I didn't know if the vampire was still around because my attention was focused on Eric. He was not making a sound, not moving a inch surely because of the stake that was still inside of him. I was sure that if he made one wrong love, he would die. I had watched the vampire rotating around us like a vulture but since that nothing. Perhaps he was gone but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't take any risk because with his speed he could easily kill me and do the same to Eric.<p>

"Eric, are you with me?" I asked, knowing how stupid I sounded. I just needed to know if he was conscious or if I was on my own. I could last a few hours like that but I would feel better knowing that my vampire was okay or at least conscious.

The one thousand years old vampire answered me with a growl and I sighed in relief. _It was a good sign right?_

"Okay. Do you want me to remove the stake?" I asked, unsure of myself. _Could I truly do something like that?_

He shook his head painfully. My heart broke at that sight. He wanted to do it himself, surely he knew what to do. He couldn't trust me with that task because I could easily kill him by accident. I would forever hate myself if I caused his death by accident.

"The vampire is gone..." Eric managed to say and wrapped his hand around the stake. He pulled it out violently and growled in pain before falling on the ground. He was breathing heavily though he didn't have to. I was afraid of touching him, hurting him more in the process. "You can stop with the fire now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, still laying on the ground. He looked so helpless and I wished I could do something to help him. Yet, I knew there was nothing I could do. He was probably already healing but it was taking more time than before. _Perhaps there was something wrong but what could it be?_

"How do you feel?" I asked while the fire died down.

"Bad." He answered moving on his back. His shirt was bloody and I was sure that his wound was not healed because blood was still pouring from it.

"Why aren't you healing. What's happening?"

I was starting to panic, my hands were trembling. It was not normal.

"The stake... It was a special one, it was made of silver and sent it inside of me. I can't heal normally, I need blood." His eyes met mine in the dark. "Please, Alyssa. I need your blood."

My blood ran cold at Eric's request because I didn't want to be bitten. The feelings of Henry's fangs inside of me were still there, painfully there. I wasn't sure I could let Eric bite me, even if he needed to and even if it was the only way for him to heal faster. I just felt like a monster for that.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It was surely a better chapter than the last one and I'm rather proud of it. Also, I wanted to say that I've planned something that might not please you all when you'll read it. It is not going to bring more drama or keep Eric and Alyssa away from each other but I'm sure to get hateful reviews at some point. It won't happen until a few chapter but you're warned. Don't be scared, really, it's rather funny.<em>

_Also, I imagine Alyssa to look like Amanda Seyfried and I was surprised at your suggestions but in a good way. Your choices were really good.  
><em>

_Stephanie: Thanks. I still hope to improve and make less mistakes._

_xxxRena: No, it won't be about Sookie. It will be about something else, rather childish if you want my opinion but everyone is childish sometimes right?_

_Nesiee: I'll try to do my best to write about Ethan, though it will probably take time. I hope you can be patient._

_Coogie88 : They are patient but it was too much for them but it will get better. I mean, Alyssa will listen to them._

_Winnowill763784 : I get you stopped reading the story right? Why is that? I'm curious._

_OptimisticLivvy : It will be before the Russell fiasco is over. It will happen in a few chapters. So be ready._

_A huge thanks to :Midnat , Stephanie, Recovering4life, xxxRena, Nesiee, Coogie88, maep1992, lizzchan424 and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews._

_I've also written a one shot, it's a Godric/OC one shot. It is quite different from what I've written so far and it is in the M rated section. So if you want to read it, go ahead and I hope you'll enjoy it. It's called Forget Me Not. It is thanks to Midnat that I've written it.  
><em>

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment about this chapter. What do you think will happen next, any idea? Please review?_


	91. Chapter 90

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 90 :<span>

Eric was not going to die because of the stake, it would just take more time to heal. It was very selfish to think that but I couldn't help myself. I was too afraid of being bitten again. Sure, Eric was not Henry but I had been bitten so many times against my will that I was paralyzed. Henry sank his fangs inside of me just to let me bleed to death, then he would heal me and do it all again. The one thousand years old vampire would never do that but it still didn't stop my heart from beating quickly just thinking about the biting thing.

It was so unfair towards Eric. He needed my blood, my help and I wasn't giving him anything. I hadn't answered but he could probably sense my refusal through the bond. I wished I could do what was right. The vampire had done many things for me. He protected me and saved me. He just loved me and I was being a bitch just because of a monster who was definitely gone.

"Alyssa... I know it's hard for you but I have to drink blood. Please." He said gently and looked at me but I couldn't held his stare, too ashamed of myself. So I just stared at the ground, tears threatening to fall from eyes.

I felt guilty and so bad. Eric deserved someone better than me, someone who wouldn't refuse to give him blood. I truly loved him and I would do anything for him but what he was asking, it was somehow too much for me. If only I could just overcome that stupid fear. It shouldn't be that hard if I was in love with the vampire. I managed once to do it, I had to do the same tonight.

"I-I can try but..." I couldn't finish my phrase. I couldn't do that, it would be too hard. It was just beyond my capability. I was not strong enough. I was just a weak and scared girl.

"I don't want to force you..."

Eric managed to get on his knees and painfully took my chin between two of his fingers making me look at him. His other hand was on his chest, trying to stop the blood from leaving his body. Perhaps it was more serious than I thought, perhaps he was dying.

"I can sense your fear, it's so strong. I promise you I won't hurt you... I'm not him, I will do my best to ease the pain. Tell me, have I even hurt you when I bit you?"

I shook my head. Eric had always been extremely careful with me. The first time he bit, he took his time to make it less painful and it worked. It only hurt for a second and then it was gone. It would be the same right now. I wasn't even thinking about all the time he bit me during sex, it was always pleasurable. Yet, we were not going to make love there.

"Okay..." I whispered.

It was my duty to give him my blood. If it wasn't so necessary for him, he wouldn't ask because he knew how terrible it was for me. So I believed he had every reason to ask. His life was perhaps in danger because of that special stake. If only I had intervened before, perhaps he wouldn't have gotten hurt or perhaps we would both be dead.

"I will drink from your wrist. It will be less painful and I will heal the wound with my blood, is that okay?"

I nodded reluctantly. It wasn't like I had any other choice. I could refuse but it was too late, he needed me. I had to be there for him because he had already risked his life for me. It wasn't like he would drain me. I handed him my trembling wrist._ It was going to be okay_, I told myself. Delicately, Eric took my wrist in one of his hands, bringing it to his mouth. His fangs popped out and I flinched at that sight. Sensing my terror, the vampire placed a kiss on my skin. I was thankful for that attention, he was trying to calm me down. Yet, it wasn't working. My heart was pounding in my chest to the point that it felt like it would explode in my chest.

Suddenly, his fangs slid into the pulsing vein and I felt a sharp pain. In fact, the moment his fangs plunged into me, I tensed and clenched my teeth. It was painful but since Eric was doing his best to soothe my hurt, it was bearable. There was no comparison with Henry's bites. The one thousand years old vampire was taking his time, he was not pumping my blood like he wanted to drain me. It was slow and almost sensual, it was Eric.

I closed my eyes, hoping that it would soon be over. It wasn't painful anymore but I couldn't say that I was enjoying it. A few months ago, I would have. However, there was someone who was clearly loving every second of it. Eric was moaning in appreciation. My blood tasted sweet, I didn't doubt that but I believed the vampire's pleasure didn't only come from my blood. He was healing quickly now.

His fangs left my wrist and now he was slowly licking the wound. I watched him closely as he brought a finger to his lips. He pushed it against one of his fangs, piercing the skin. Gently, he placed his bloody finger on the bite marks, healing them. I appreciated his gesture and especially the fact that he didn't propose me his own blood. The less I had of that thing, the better I was.

"Thank you... I think it's the second time you've saved me." He joked but deep inside of me, I knew that was not a mere joke. It was very serious. Last night, I did stop a werewolf that could have hurt him badly and tonight it seemed that the situation was graver than I thought.

"Let's not make a habit of it..."

That was lame but Eric still laughed.

"My pride certainly gets hurt whenever you save me but you were once again remarkable tonight. You followed my orders but also came to my rescue without putting yourself in too much danger." He said with a smirk.

I didn't feel so wonderful to be honest. If I was truly that remarkable, then Eric wouldn't have gotten hurt or I wouldn't have hesitated when he asked for my blood. I believed I was just emotionally unstable so that made me do strange things because my power was linked with my emotions and they were running wild these days. I loved the vampire but couldn't bring myself to be with him. I wanted to fight but at the same time I was afraid of dying or getting hurt. There was something wrong with me and I had been that way since Henry. Even if I was slowly healing from that monster, he had done more to me than I thought.

There was just one thing I realized tonight when Eric got staked. I loved him more than anything and I just couldn't imagine my life without him, I wanted him in my life even if we were only friends or if we were lovers. The thought of him dying, that hurt more than a mere heartbreak, that hurt more than seeing him with Sookie.

"Alyssa, is something wrong?" He asked me, worried.

"I... It's just that it's too much. You could have died tonight. I was so scared and because of my stupidity and my fear, I could have lost you too. I'm so sorry."

The vampire got closer to men, wrapping his arms around me. I just melted into his embrace. I hadn't the strength to fight against him but I didn't even want to. I just needed to feel him against me because it was real. He was not going away, he was there with me and no one else was with us.

"But I am fine now. We're both fine and you were fantastic."

He kissed my forehead and stared at me .There was so much love in his blue orbs. _How could I not forgive a man like that? How could I continue to deny my love for him?_ The sound of a phone ringing gave me a start but soon I recognized that it was Eric's one. Seriously, h_ow was it possible for a phone to be intact after a vampire fight? _The vampire reached for his phone and answered. Since I was still in his arms, I could hear his conversation. It was Godric on the phone, he seemed extremely worried and nervous. I guessed he probably felt his child's pain and my panic. He was nearly screaming on the phone but Eric didn't seem to mind. I believed he was trying to reassure his maker but I didn't know what he was saying since he spoke in an unknown language. Perhaps I could ask them to teach me that dialect so that I could understand them, after all I had forever to learn and I would be a willing student.

"We're fine, Godric. You don't have to come, two of them are dead and the last one is gone. It's okay. We'll warn the two elementals and come back immediately." Eric finally said in english, giving me a knowing look. I wouldn't say that Eric was annoyed by his maker's concern but I guessed he was just eager to leave. A second later he hang up and sighed. "He's angry. He said that he just couldn't leave us alone because we always find ourselves in trouble."

Godric was treating us like his children. For Eric, it was perfectly normal since the one thousand years old vampire was his progeny but for me it was different. The ancient vampire had never thought about me like a child, I had always been his friend and once I was more than that but it was a long time ago. Godric didn't see me as someone he could be romantically involved with. I was just like his progeny now and something told me that it had to do something with the fact that Eric and I were a thing. Technically, Eric considered Godric like his father so I could be his daughter in law or something like that. Yet that thought was a little bit disturbing considering the relationship I had with the ancient vampire.

"We should probably leave now. They could come back right?" I said but a part of me just wished I could stay there. It was peaceful with just the two of us. The only thing that was bothering me were the two dead vampires, one of them was burned and the other one was just a pool of guts and blood. It was so disgusting and not very romantic.

"If they do so, I will kill them all this time."

I smiled at the vampire, knowing that he would do anything for me. He was so strong and also so sure of himself but I doubted that he could fight a huge amount of vampires. He managed to deal with two but got hurt in the end. Plus, if they came back, they would sure be better prepared and bring very old vampire.

"And I will help you with fire." I added. I was not very fond of killing someone, I still felt bad about murdering Henry but it was payback and revenge. Then, there was the vampire from tonight. He deserved his fate because he attacked me, it was just self defense.

"Sure you will but from a distance like you did with the fireball. That was quite impressive by the way, it's the first time I've seen you doing this."

It was very new to me too but I just didn't know how I managed to do it. It just came out of me that way like I didn't control my power. Even if it was strange, it was amazing. I wanted to do that again and Ethan would help me with that. I should probably tell Eric about my future training with the water elemental. I wasn't sure he would like it.

"It won't be the last."

Eric nodded and stood up. Soon I was back in his arms and we were flying again. I hoped that there would be no interruption that time. I didn't know if I could deal with another attack so soon. I felt weak or rather drained. I had used my power two consecutive nights and I didn't get much sleep either. So I felt like I had no energy left. It was very exhausting to summon my fire and especially under those circumstances. It was harder because I had no time to think, to calmly concentrate. It had to be quick and took a lot of energy.

"You should close you eyes for the rest of the flight. It won't be long though."

He probably sensed my tiredness and I followed his advice. Sure, I wouldn't sleep but it would be good enough. I would just doze but it was okay. Leaving with vampires meant to be a creature of the night. I should be used to it after all that time with Godric and Eric. I just closed my eyes. It was great to be able to relax a little bit. I knew it would be a short rest and that that peacefulness wouldn't last long but I wanted to enjoy every single moment. Once we would be arrived, the whole mess would come back in my mind. We could even be attacked again and that was so not okay. I was also very sad to say goodbye to Cliff and Abigail. We were friends, we had lived together during a few months and I wished they could stay. Yet, it was too dangerous and the right thing to do was to send them away for a little while. No one wanted Russell or his vampire friends to find the four elementals. Abigail and Cliff wouldn't want to be threatened by vampires again so it was the best solution we had.

Hopefully, it wouldn't too long to deal with the three thousand years old vampire. After all we had a fantastic team now. Eric, Godric and Bill knew how to fight. Ethan was also amazing and then there was me. I was not so good but I needed to improve and I could do it. I proved that I could take care of myself two times. There was also Sookie, although I wasn't sure she could be useful, perhaps she could be the bait. I was being mean right now. It would be unfair for her to be treated that way. I might not be on good terms with her but I didn't want her to be hurt or to die. However, I overheard something last night. Sookie used her light against the werewolves who attacked us and apparently she was ready to do it again. There was also Alcide. I was sure that we could ask for his help. He might not have been fond of vampires but if Russell got what he wanted, no one would be safe there and in the rest of the world. So he was also concerned by that fight.

"We're here." Eric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes. The vampire gently put me on my feet and we walked towards the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Abigail opened up her eyes wide open when she saw us. Eric and I were after all covered in blood, that was quite a sight.

"Oh my god... Alyssa, are you okay?"

I nodded, smiling. The elderly woman looked so worried and I loved her for being so concerned. She would have been a fantastic grandmother if Henry hadn't torn her from her family.

"Perhaps we could come in..." Eric said and Abigail moved so that we could enter.

We immediately went in the living room without saying a word. To my surprise, Cliff was also here, watching TV. When I thought about it, he was over five hundred years and had been Henry's prisoner for so long, there were so many things he didn't know, so many things he still had to discover and for now he was great at that. He was a very curious person.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Abigail asked.

" We were caught in a fight. We're all fine but it's getting too dangerous here for you. Russell Edgington knows about the elementals and we're afraid that he could find all of us, which could be very problematic. While we deal with him, it would be better if you leave." I explained and they both sighed. Surely they were tired of drama. They had just been freed for a monster and they could be caught by another one.

"Is there no other solution?" Abigail asked, a pained look on her face. I was sure she enjoyed her new life and now it was about to change again. That wasn't fair.

"It depends. If you are ready to fight by our sides, you could stay but if Russell gets you, it will be worst than Henry." Eric was quick to answer. Surely, Abigail would want to stay out of trouble but I wasn't sure Cliff would do the same.

* * *

><p>It was decided. Abigail and Cliff were leaving tonight. There was not a second to waste. The earth elemental wasn't very fond of the idea of flying away but he wanted to stay with the elderly woman just in case someone went after them. He would be able to protect her. I believed Cliff was strongly attached to Abigail but then again, they had spent a very long time together because of Henry. They couldn't truly be kept apart for long, it was too soon, too fresh in their minds.<p>

We had already said our goodbyes and now I was coming back from the bathroom. Eric told me I had time to take a quick shower and change myself. He even proposed to join me but I had to decline his proposal, though the way he proposed was quite funny. Yet, I wanted to be alone.

"Have they already left?" I asked as I arrived in the leaving room where Eric was waiting for me.

"Yes, it was too risky to wait longer."

I nodded, a little bit disappointed but soon I would see them again. After all, we were a strange kind of family and we could find each other easily. We had planned everything. Now, we just needed to take care of Russell and his friends and it would be alright. Hopefully, after all that mess, trouble would stay away from us. We deserved it because the last years were quite hectic.

"So, we're going back to Sookie's right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The telepath's house was probably the safest place for us because it was still a human house. I didn't know if Eric had given her the house back but if he didn't, it was under my name so no vampire could come in without being invited. Yet, Russell would expect us to be there but we had no other choice.

"Indeed we are but we'll probably be making a stop at Alcide's place. The werewolves who attacked us last night were not from his pack but he might know who they are. We have to take care of them first before dealing with vampires."

I frowned. We were just supposed to warn the elementals and go back to Bon Temps.

"Godric is not going to like that." I said. The ancient vampire was already worried when he called us after the fight with vampires, Eric was playing with his nerves.

"In fact, he called while you were in the shower. It was his idea. Alcide is on our side and no one would expect to find us there."

I was doubtful about what the one thousand years old vampire said but I would not argue with him. Surely, he didn't want to put us in more danger so I had nothing to fear from that new trip.

"Now, come on. Let's not waste time, the night is short." He held me his hand and I took it. He led me outside and quickly I was back in his arms. Suddenly, Eric tensed and he winced in pain making my heartbeat stop for a moment. _What was that?_

"Eric?"

"We have to go to Fangtasia, there's something wrong with Pam."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Be ready for the next one. What do you think is happening to Pam? What will Eric do now?<br>_

_College starts again for me. It won't change my updates and you'll still get one chapter per week. I'll just be very busy and this year is going to be pretty hard for me._

_A huge thanks to : KAYKAY22PRINCESS, sailorangelmoon1, Taygarita, smilin steph, Gwynwyvar, coogie88, maep1992, Midnat and xxxRena for their reviews._

_I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, it makes me wonder if it was bad or perhaps you're just getting bored with the story..._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. It is very important. Please review!_

**_Also, don't forget to check out my one shot (which is now made of two chapters)! It's called Forget Me Not. If you've already looked at it, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it.  
><em>**


	92. Chapter 91

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 91 :<span>

We were flying so fast that I had to close my eyes. It was scary to see Eric so worried and eager to get to Fangtasia. Whatever was happening, it was serious and it made me fear the worst for the female vampire. Pam was strong, she was probably the strongest woman I had ever met. Beneath her carefree attitude, she also had feelings and would do anything for her maker. When she implied that Eric had needs, she was just trying to make me realize that I was hurting him. She was just being a loyal child and no one could blame her for being herself. When I flew away from Fangtasia last night with Ethan, she also helped me and told me where Eric was. She didn't care that she could get hurt in the end and I was impressed by her.

Eric's feet touched the ground and he quickly let go of me. What truly scared me was the fact that the one thousand years old vampire was almost panicking. I had only seen him one time that way and it was when he killed Russell's lover and when Nan Flanagan was there. Whatever was happening inside Fangtasia, it wasn't good.

"Stay here and hidden." The vampire ordered and I nodded. I didn't want to anger him even more. I also didn't want to be a burden for him. He was there to save Pam and I would only be in his way.

"You'll be fine right?"

His blue eyes pierced right through me but he didn't answer. He didn't tell me that he would be fine and somehow I believed he didn't even have the answer. He had no idea of who was in the bar or what they were doing to Pam. He just knew that his only progeny was in danger and that he had to save her without dying and without losing her and perhaps also me in the process. Right now, I was definitely a burden for him even if I stayed away. He would worry for him while he should only be focused on Pam. She was the one in true danger . I was fine.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, run and call Godric with the bond. He will bring you to Bon Temps."

I frowned. _He wasn't serious, was he? _He just couldn't ask me to wait for him and leave if he didn't come back. I couldn't leave him alone. Sure, I didn't want to barge in and charge in but there was surely something I could do like cause a distraction so that they could fly away. _How was I even supposed to call Godric? _I was not a vampire and had no control over the bond. Of course, the ancient vampire could sense my feelings but I couldn't ask him anything through that connection we shared.

"What about you? What's going to happen if you're not back? You can't ask me to leave you to your fate. How am I even supposed to call Godric? This is beyond stupid, Eric!" I tried to keep my voice low so that no vampire could hear me. We were near Fangtasia and hopefully not close enough for anyone to hear.

"I cannot choose you over Pam, I cannot bring you back in Bon Temps because that would make me lose time and perhaps Pam. Your safety is important for me but Pam's one too."

I was not asking him to choose between Pam and I, that was something I would never ever do. I was just worried about him. _What was wrong with that?_ Surely it should rejoice him, it proved my attachment to him, my love. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ I just couldn't understand him.

"You will do as I said." Eric said, his tone extremely cold.

"I'm not your pet, Eric. We both agreed to take decisions together and right now, you're deciding everything alone. At least, explain me whatever your fucking plan is because if barging in and fighting is your plan, it will fail. They are probably waiting for you and they will get you. You were staked tonight, it nearly killed you. You're not invincible, Eric. This is a fucking trap!"

If it was for my intervention, the vampire would be dead. He was going to make a huge mistake and I couldn't allow it to happen. I was probably not the brightest girl in the world but I knew that was a trap. They were using Pam to lure Eric and it was working. I wasn't saying that we should leave Pam to her fate but dying or getting hurt wouldn't help her, not at all.

"And you think you are?"

That was low. I was far from being indestructible, in fact I was very weak since elementals were only able to use their elements. That was perhaps why I was trying to be careful. I could die so easily but I was not the only one. Even if it was true that Eric was a vampire and thanks to that very strong, with a single stake through his heart, he would meet the true death. That was why I was so worried. I didn't want him to get killed so stupidly. Pam would tell him the same thing if she was there. Seriously, she probably didn't even want him to come.

"You have no right. I'm just concerned."

"This is Pam, we're talking about. I'm wasting too much precious time arguing with you. You will do as I said Alyssa."

I shook my head. His stubbornness would cause his death and I would not let that happen. I was not ready to lose him like that.

"No and I don't even know how to call Godric."

"It's easy. You just think about him and say his name in your head like you want him to come. He will know you need him."

That was ridiculous and completely insane. The ancient vampire probably already felt my panic and my anger. There was no way he didn't but he wasn't there. I guessed he just thought it was nothing otherwise he would already be there. He perhaps thought his progeny could deal with whatever was happening or perhaps there was something wrong with him too. However, that solution was not the right one because Eric would have told me.

"No. I won't do anything if you keep doing this."

_If we ever get back together, would it be that way? Would we always argue over the smallest thing? _I just wanted to know what he was going to do. His plan or whatever it was called was suicidal. He could at least call for his maker's assistance. If they were together, it would definitely reassure me.

Eric growled in response and suddenly, I was pushed against the wall by a very angry vampire. His hands were on my shoulders pressing me against the cold bricks to the point that it almost hurt. There was no gentleness in his gesture but there was concern. He was only doing that for my own good.

"Alyssa, you will listen to me for once." He said, unnecessarily breathing and showing me his fangs. _Was he trying to scare me?_ It wasn't working. His fangs were not dangerous for me though other vampire's one were. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, you will run and that's final. If you don't this, you will regret it." He threatened and a second later he was gone, leaving me stunned.

_What the hell did he mean by regretting it?_ He just had no right to say things like that. _There was nothing he could do right?_ We had already destroyed our relationship badly, it couldn't get worse.

Suddenly, screams and gunshot could be heard coming from Fangtasia and my heart pounded in my chest. Eric was all by himself against probably many guards. I was afraid that he couldn't win. He was strong but they could weaken him with silver and surely those gunshots I heard used with silver bullet. It was just terrible. There was a huge fight taking place in Fangtsia and I was just standing there, waiting.

I wanted so badly to run towards the bar and do something to help but I was somehow paralyzed. If Eric was fine, he wouldn't be happy to see me there. Yet, if he was in danger I could help but since there were surely many vampires and armed guards, I would get caught too easily. I won a battle tonight but it was very different.

There was just one thing I had to do that would help the one thousand years old vampire. I wouldn't follow his plan and run away. I would just stay and try calling Godric. He was the only one who could truly do something about the situation. With his intelligence, we could help Eric and I would be reassured if he was there. I didn't know if Godric would allow me to fight by his side but at least, he would make me feel useful.

So I did what Eric told me. Still hiding in a dark alley near Fangtasia, I closed my eyes chanting the ancient vampire's name in my head. I prayed that it would work and that he would get my silent message. If he could feel my pain,my happiness or even something my arousal though that idea was embarrassing, then he could also feel my fear and my desperate need to have him with me. Yet, he could believe that it was nothing, that I was just overreacting and that Eric would take care of me. His progeny was unfortunately not there and he was the one who needed assistance in that new battle.

However, Eric and Godric shared a bond too. _Why wasn't he already there if he could sense his child's pain?_ Perhaps because the one thousand years old vampire was perfectly fine. It just didn't make any sense because when those three vampires attacked us earlier that night, Godric called Eric, extremely worried. _What was different now? _I was aware of the fact that the two vampires could control their bond. When the ancient vampire was at the Fellowship of the Sun, Eric couldn't localize him because he closed the bond. It was probably the same now but Eric was the one who was closing the bond. He didn't want his maker to intervene, he didn't want Godric to fall in the same trap as him. He was perhaps even willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone else including Pam.

I suddenly heard a gush a wind and there stood Godric. It worked and I couldn't believe it because it seemed so easy and so quick.

"Godric!" I nearly screamed but quickly put a hand on my mouth. _That was not wise at all Alyssa_, I thought to myself. Those vampires could have heard me. So instead of making another mistake, I just threw myself at the ancient vampire, wrapping my arms around his form. With him there, it would just be fine.

"What's happening? Why did you call me? How did you do this? Where is Eric?" He frantically asked which meant I was right about Eric closing the bond.

That was stupid. There was no way he could save Pam all by himself, it was definitely suicidal. There were too many and I should have stopped him before. I should have done everything in my power to prevent him from doing something incredibly dangerous.

"Eric has gone to save Pam but... He told me to wait for him to come back and if he didn't, to call you but I didn't listen. If I was not so weak, I would have already gone to him. You have to do something. What can you hear?"

The screams had gone silent, deadly silent. It was terrifying because that meant only one thing and I didn't like that, not at all. If Eric was fine, he would already be there with his progeny but he wasn't.

"He has closed our bond." Godric stated, and kissed my head. "I can hear him in the bar..."

There was an hidden meaning behind those words. I could hear the pain in his voice and it terrified me because I was sure that Eric was hurting. It was a fucking trap and Eric just fell for it, not because he was dumb but because he would do anything for Pam. If only he had just thought a little bit more.

"What do we do?" I asked, moving so that I could look at him in the eyes.

The ancient vampire was impassive but if you looked closely at him and especially in his eyes, you could see all his emotions. I guessed he was a little bit engulfed in the situation. It was too much for him, in fact for everyone but we had to do our best to make it better. Yet, it was difficult and especially when Eric was suffering. I could not sense his pain but I could imagine it and it was breaking my heart. I should have stopped him, I could have with my fire. I could have created a cage of fire. It wouldn't have hurt him.

"I'm going inside."

I could have slapped Godric after hearing those words. He was going to make the same mistake as his progeny. _How could he be so stupid?_ It was a trap for fuck's sake. He would just get caught too.

"No, you can't." I said. That time I would certainly fight for him to stay or at least to think about a better plan. "Let me help you. I can create a diversion."

I could attract the guards attention and even some vampires one. Surely some of them were aware of the elementals existence and I would just be a fantastic temptation for them. Then, it was also true that the vampire who escaped tonight had probably informed his friends of my presence with Eric. They wouldn't want to miss a chance to capture me. I didn't want to be a vampire's prisoner again but I was willing to be a bait for Eric and for Godric. It wasn't like something could happen to me, Godric would protect me and I was perfectly in control tonight. I was not weakened by a car accident for example.

"It's too risky." The ancient vampire stated. Of course, it was but it was also the best idea I had.

"If you go there, you will get caught and you know it. What would I do then? Don't you think I would in a bigger danger without you? Please, Godric. I'm not a fantastic fighter like you can but I can contribute to that fight."

I was insane but when you love someone, you are ready to do anything. Not only did I love Eric but my attachment to the ancient vampire was also extremely strong. He was the reason why Henry's child didn't catch me the first time. He proved me that I wasn't a freak by being my friend when he discovered about my power. We were close and could have even gotten closer. In fact, we could have been lovers if I had wanted to. I knew the feelings Godric harbored towards me and I also knew that at the time I truly felt something for him. Yet, I had chosen Eric. I wasn't regretting my choice but there would always be a part of me which would wonder how it would have felt with the ancient vampire. _What could have been different? How would have Eric reacted? How different our lives would have been? _

"Alyssa..."

He was hesitating, it was written in his eyes. Deep inside of him, he knew I was right. He was two thousand years old but against too many attackers and silver there was nothing he could do. The ancient vampire was wise enough to change his mind.

"Please. I will be careful but don't ask me to stay away and watch you run to your death. Don't make the same mistake than Eric. They have guns and probably silver too. They'll stop you in a heartbeat like they did with Eric otherwise he would already be there. You know I'm right."

* * *

><p><em>Stay concentrated, take a deep breath and don't hesitate to kill to survive<em>, those were Godric's advices. He was a little bit reluctant to let me take part in the fight but he had no choice. I was his best chance to get in without too much trouble. Yet, I was not very sure of our little plan. We didn't have much time to think about it so it wasn't perfect. It just had to work without getting hurt. That would be difficult because in the end, I would probably find myself injured.

Anyway, now was not the time to freak out or to back down. It was now or never. I would prove Godric that he could rely on me.

I was walking towards Fangtasia's entrance. My heart was pounding in my chest but I wished it wasn't because that would just show my discomfort and my fear. Vampires could hear it and also smell my anxiety. It could also be an advantage because I could appear like a weak and lost little girl, the perfect prey for hungry vampires. Yet, I was much more than that. I was a strong salamender with nothing to be afraid of.

I had a plan. I had to keep my skin at a very high temperature so that anyone who would try touching would get badly burnt. I also hoped that the vampire who dared put his filthy hands on me would be set on fire immediately. That was such an appealing thought. The other part of the plan was too play the dumb girl who was lost and searching for the new sheriff. I was not an academy award winner but I was sure that I could be good enough to fool the bloodsuckers and the guards. _Who would see me as a threat?_

_Come on Alyssa, you can do it_, I told myself as I arrived in front of the entrance. There were too armed guards. Their eyes were fixed on me and I was just a little bit scared of what they could do with their guns. If they shoot me, I would die. That was the worst solution but it was a risk I was willing to take. Honestly, Eric would be dying in the bar and I was complaining about a possibility of getting shot.

"Hi!" I said in a high pitched voice that could belong to one of the many fangbangers that came to Fangtasia. "I'm here to see Elijah Stormer."

I played with a lock of my hair. That was ridiculous and I was almost ashamed of myself. They looked at me suspiciously, scanning me with their small and vicious eyes. They were disgusting but I wasn't sure they were vampires. In fact, I believed they were glamoured humans who were working for vampires like Eric had his own assassin who tried to kill Pam and I.

"Is he here? Can I see him? I heard that he... that he just lets us know how it feels to be completely with a vampire. I want it to be real."

They smirked at me. They were so dumb but I wasn't going to complain, it was just making things easier for us. They were stupidly lowering their guards giving Godric just enough time to get rid of them silently. The ancient vampire was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the best moment to strike so that it wouldn't attract attention.

As disgusted as I was, I smiled at the two men and suddenly I realized that Godric was behind one of them. It was now. The two thousand years old vampire quickly snapped the first man's neck and the second was his next victim in a heartbeat. The two bodies fell to the ground and for the very first time, I saw Godric for who he real was, a true vampire who could kill without remorse. It should have bothered me, it should have revolted me but it didn't because he was my friend, because he saved me. He might have done terrible things in the past but everyone deserved forgiveness or at least he did. He had done his best to redeem himself.

"Well done." he whispered and I grabbed his arm, realizing only a second later that it was a mistake. I would burn Godric with my gesture but strangely and to my greatest surprise, it didn't happen and the vampire didn't let go of my hand, instead he gave it a gentle squeeze. "It doesn't hurt. It's a warm sensation and a good one, it almost make me feel alive again. Yet, we have more pressing matters to take care of. Let's go and prepare yourself."

I didn't know why but Godric agreed to let me come with him though it would be dangerous for us. I guessed he knew what he was doing and trusted me enough to want me by his side. I would not disappoint him and would kill every single vampire or human who would stand between Eric and I.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm seriously thinking about ending this story very soon (but not too soon okay?). I had an ending planned but I might do it before because I've come to the conclusion many of the readers are bored with it and don't read it anymore because it has become shitty. So I think it's best if I end all of this sooner than planned. However, you'll still have many chapters before the end I think.<br>_

_There's another reason behind this. I've started college again and this year is going to be particularly hard for me. I'll be very busy and perhaps it's better if I stay focused on my work instead of writing. I'm still not sure about this because I had a very nice idea for a new story but I might give it up. I'm really sorry._

_angelasg1 : thank you very much for your review. About the sharing, I thought about having them talk about it once Eric got his memory back but due to some reviews I got, I decided it was better left unsaid. I've planned a very funny scene but I'm not sure I will ever post it. I honestly haven't thought about someone for Godric._

_Kayla :** I don't know if you''ll be reading this but I still hope so. I understand your point of view and I'm absolutely not being a bitch by answering, really. I appreciate your honesty.** I'm very sorry if the story disappointed you when it came to Alyssa and her feelings, I knew it would be hard to read for many people. I can also tell you that even if I make it hard for Alyssa and Eric, they will be back together and I believed that it would make them a stronger couple. I think you've misunderstood me in my author's notes at the end. I'm very thankful for the amount of reviews I have. I mainly ask for reviews because I'm not a very confident person and I want to please everyone who read the story (which is impossible). I'm working very hard on the story and write one chapter per week even during my exams and all. I just want to know if I'm doing it right. I don't want to appear like an ungrateful author, it is just because I need to be reassured. I also want to apologize for making you dislike the way the story turned out; I'm very touched by the fact you decided to stop reading, it is making me quite sad because I know it's all my fault because I've made hard choices and perhaps I shouldn't have. Anyway, I'm sorry and I hope you'll read this answer._

_A huge thanks to : angelasg1, a Guest, Kayla, sailorangelmoon1, Midnat, maep1992, Lizz, coogie88 and xxxRena for their reviews._

_So as always, please write me a little comment. Please review?_


	93. Chapter 92

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

You can listen to "I hate it when we fight" from Joy Williams and David Mead if you want to; It is a very good chapter for the last part of the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 92 :<span>

It was chaotic.

Fangtasia was completely destroyed inside. The red walls were not only red from the paint that had been used but also from all the blood that was covering them. It was disgusting and scary at the same time. Many vampires had probably died there. I wasn't even talking about the dead bodies all around the bar. It was like being on battlefield during a war. All those corpses were not only guards or our enemy. I even believed that some of them were innocent humans who had been caught by Elijah Stormer and his friends. They were all covered in my bite marks. The vampire could care less about human race, they were just food for him. Godric explained us the other night that he was not very concerned about human's well being. It probably explained why there were so many bodies there. Why did he even kill those persons? I had no answer but it revolted me.

It was perhaps a good thing to see how cruel vampires could be. That would just make me furious with them and even more determined to get rid of them, not only for my loved ones and me but also for all those persons that died at their hands. Sure most of them were fangbangers, they sought strong sensations, something that could make their hearts beat faster, something that would make them feel alive. They didn't deserve to die because of some vampires madness and cruelty. I would avenge them, I would save the one I cared about from the same fate.

Godric was beside me, making sure that no one would come to close to me. The ancient vampire was taking care of all the guards and vampires there. He was too quick for them, too strong and I was giving him a little help. I didn't truly know how it was possible but I managed to create a protective shield of fire around him. I was burning alive and it was good, I would even say fantastic. The feeling of being the fire was exceptional and it was the exact same sensation then the one I got when I used my power with Ethan. I guessed it was just control, it was just being who I was meant to be. It was the very first time something like that happened during a fight, it was surprising.

Godric's presence and the threat of a dying Eric were enough to make me fly off the handle. I was too concerned by their safety and my fire was driven by love. I wanted to protect the ancient vampire and save his progeny, these were my only goals.

Once the upstairs was cleaned from all the dangers, we headed towards the basement. They were all hidden down there, they were cowards and they would certainly regret their decision to threaten and hurt Eric Northman and his progeny. Not only were they the target of a very angry two thousand years old vampire but they had also angered the salamender. Sure they thought they could overpower us, that we would fall in their ridiculous little trap but they were wrong. If Eric had used his brain, all of that mess would have ended more quickly and without anyone hurt.

As we walked down the stairs of the basement, I thought about what was about to come. I didn't know how many they were downstairs but it would be hard. I was however confident, there was no fight we couldn't win because we were together. The only thing that scared me was how she would find Eric and also Pamela. If the one thousand years old was dead, Godric would know it but it didn't mean he was fine. In fact, I had no doubt. Both vampires were probably hurt and the female one must have been tortured. They just didn't have time to do the same to the Viking vampire. Eric had no chance against all the guards and vampires inside Fangtasia and they had taken advantage of their number to catch him.

The first thing I noticed in the basement was also all the blood there and that blood came from only one person : Pam. They had tied her up with silver so she was hanging from the ceiling. Her whole body was covered in cuts and she wasn't healing properly. There was something like a drip attached to her arm and a strange liquid was running inside of her. It was silver, they were injecting her silver to weaken her. Eric was right beside her, suffering the same treatment but seemed in a better shape. Yet, I couldn't help but notice the holes in his shirt. He had been shot countless time with silver bullets, that was why I heard so many gun shots. He had probably fought like a lion but in the end, they caught him after having weaken him, too afraid of what the one thousand years old vampire could do to them. They were going to regret that. I would personally make sure that at least Elijah Stormer would rot in hell.

Suddenly, Godric tackled me down on the ground using his vampire speed. Someone had tried to shoot me but the ancient vampire had been quick enough. Godric recovered before me and he was already taking care of whoever tried to kill us. Yet, it left me all by myself and I realized that I was now surrounded by three vampires, one of them being Elijah. He was staring at me lustfully and with so much arrogance. He thought I was an easy prey now that Godric was busy with some other vampires. _Didn't I teach him a lesson the last we met? _He got burned but perhaps he wanted revenge for what I did.

I stood up as fast as I could but one of the vampire was quicker than me and grabbed my throat, pushing me hardly against the wall, ready to sink his fangs inside of me. However, he didn't have the time to do so. The moment his hands touched my body, his fate was sealed. It was like I had given him all my fire, like it penetrated through him and was now inside of him, burning him from the inside. He was now writhing in pain and after a few seconds, he fell to the ground, dead and only dust remained. I smirked at that sight and turned my attention to the two remaining vampires in front of me. They were frozen to the spot, their eyes wide open. Godric appeared behind one of them and planted a stake through his heart, killing him. The ancient vampire was ready to end Elijah when I shook my head. Godric got the message and just immobilized the new sheriff.

"Please, he's mine to deal with. He represents the Authority whose members are behind the return of Russell Edgington. They sent werewolves and vampires to kill us, they probably know that I exist. Perhaps he has even called them and they are probably on their way to get Eric and Pam but they will find something else. "

I didn't know what was happening to me or why I was being so cruel but I guessed it was a well deserved treatment. It didn't turn me into a monster because I didn't take any pleasure on watching them suffer. It was just okay to watch it and it was just for once. It was like turning off my emotions just because I had enough of being scared, weak and unable to truly protect myself and the one I loved. It wasn't being a monster, it was just defending myself and proving everyone that I was fine. I was just learning to take care of my own problems just like everyone did, the only difference was that I was an elemental, a supernatural being. The supernatural laws were different from the human's one, I guessed we had to do anything to stay alive.

"You are going to pass a message to your friends and especially to Russell Edgington. The next one who will try to lay a hand on the one I care about will suffer a lot before dying, tell that to your maker through the bond, I know you can." I coldly said, surprising myself by the tone I was using. " In fact, it's just doesn't matter if you do it or not because your death will be a sufficient warning. Step back Godric."

The ancient vampire did as I said, shocked by my attitude. It was like all my hate towards the one who hurt me was coming back to life just to explode with Elijah Stormer as my victim. I would not pity him, not after what he did to Pam and Eric. He deserved that fate, he deserved to die and if we had enough time, I believed I would take more time but we hadn't. The fight that occurred there had probably attracted attention with all the gunshots and screams. I wasn't even mentioning all the dead vampires who had makers who would just run there to know what was happening. The Authority and Russell were not forgotten, they were probably on their way because of Eric's presence.

I raised my hand at the creepy vampire, fear was written all over his face. A second later, fire was coming out of my hand straight to Elijah Stormer. He was already burning and screaming over and over. He was begging me to stop, to have mercy, to let him live but it was pointless. _Would he have mercy on me? Did he treat Pam and Eric with kindness? _I didn't think so. He just got what he deserved but was perhaps not used to that. Too bad for him, he was learning a lesson the hard way. The vampire fell to the ground before turning into ashes and I just stared at his remains.

_Was I proud of myself?_ I wasn't sure but I was glad that he would never ever hurt anyone again. Now I had more important matters to think of. Godric was freeing Pam first and I saw his palms burning because of silver. I went to help him but I couldn't levitate like he did so I just pulled the drip out of her arm and I waited for him to finish. When he did, Pam who could barely stand on her feet relied on me for support, one of her arms around my shoulders. Godric then took care of Eric and helped him.

"We have to leave." Godric stated and we started to make her way towards the stairs.

The two vampires were very weak, Pam was trying her best to walk but she was having difficulties. It was understandable considering the silver they had injected in her body. Eric was better since his suffering had been shorter. I guessed they both needed blood but there was none except mine but I wasn't sure I would be enough for two vampires. Without a doubt, they needed a lot of blood to heal completely and properly, they would certainly need to drain a whole human for that. I didn't want to be that person though Eric would not drain me on purpose but I wasn't so sure about Pam. The female vampire didn't dislike me to the point that she would drain me but in her state, she couldn't control her urges.

We finally got out of Fangtasia, I looked around making that no one was there. For now, at least we were alone in the parking lot but it would not last long.

"What do we do now?" I asked. It was evident that we wouldn't get far with those two weak vampires. With his strength, Godric could surely take the two of them away but that would leave me alone. I was confident in my capacity at taking care of myself but I didn't want to test my endurance during a fight.

"Pam... Bring her to Bon Temps and come back for us." Eric managed to say.

I frowned at him. He was in a very poor shape, did he believed that he could fight in his state? He was barely able to stand on his own. However, I suddenly realized that there was a reason hidden behind Eric's proposal. While his maker brought Pam to safety, he could drink from me and heal. I was totally against that idea because that would be the second time in one night that I gave him my blood. My thought on that subject hadn't changed. I wanted to avoid it as long as possible but I would have to agree with that plan. There was also the fact that I could protect the two of us like I did before and like I did with Godric by creating a shield of fire all around us.

"Perhaps we could just hide ourselves because right here we are easy targets." We were in the middle of the parking lot, not the perfect place to stay out of trouble. I wouldn't even imagine what would happen if vampires arrived or if the police arrived and found us that way.

"You're right. Come on." Godric said and led the way. The alley would provide us enough protection for now. "I'll be back as soon as possible to take you two. Stay safe and be careful." He added and I nodded at him.

The ancient vampire trusted me with his child and I was proud of yourself at that very moment. A few nights ago, he would have never ever thought about just leaving me alone outside while Russell was still a threat, let alone leaving me near Fangtasia after a fight.

When Godric left, I sighed hoping he wouldn't be long. I was eager to also be back to safety with the vampires.

"I thought I told you to run." Eric whispered and I didn't know if I heard pride of anger in his voice.

In fact, I didn't even care because I had done the right thing. For the first time, no one could blame me and especially not Eric. He had been extremely reckless tonight and I should be the one screaming at him but instead I just held him my hand. I was furious with myself for agreeing to do that again but I had no other choice. I was the only human available for the vampire or rather I should talk about my blood.

"Just shut up and drink from me. If they arrive, I'll be able to stop them but only for a moment. I need you as healed as possible." I ordered and Eric's fangs appeared a second later.

I didn't have to tell him twice to bite me yet he still took his time and was as careful and soft as possible. I winced when his fangs pierced my skin but it was okay. Eric was slowly feeding from me, his whole body relaxing as he did. He was taking more blood than earlier that night and I definitely didn't like that because it made me feel weaker as the seconds passed. The more blood he took from me, the less I could feel the fire burning inside of me. It was like the vampire was not only draining me from my blood but also from my power. It was a very unpleasant sensation.

After a while, Eric finally stopped and he was back on his feet as if nothing ever happened. His eyes bored into mine and I could see that he was furious with me.

"You disobeyed me."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you serious? I'm not someone you can command, Eric. I don't even regret what I did, on the contrary."

"You could have been hurt. It was for your safety but you had to act your own way."

That was very hypocrite of him. He was the one who barged in and ridiculously got caught. Sure there was nothing he could have done against all those vampires but he still had made a mistake. He should have just used his brain just like Godric did. Seriously, he could have called his maker and they would have gone there, destroyed all those fangers easily. Instead, he acted stubbornly and he got hurt in the process.

"You could have a least thanked me for coming to your rescue with your maker and I am perfectly fine but not thanks to you. Without our intervention, who knew what could have happened to you. Look at what they did to Pam, you were going to share her fate. Is that what you want? Do you want to be a martyr? I just don't understand, Eric. I've tried to follow your advice and so called orders, I've tried to be careful but there's just one problem. It will never be good enough for you. You will never ever have faith in me, in my power but tell me, how can I trust you if you don't trust me in return?"

"We're not having this conversation now. It is not our relationship in cause right now, it is your safety. You are not completely capable of fighting against a vampire." He snapped back at me.

He was so wrong. Our relationship was also touched by the situation. If we couldn't even agree on my place during that fight, if we couldn't agree on my capacity at being a strong elemental, then what were we doing? It just meant that Eric was not ready to see me as his equal, he was not ready to let me be who I was meant to be. It was sad.

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. Didn't you see what I did to those vampires? Didn't you see what I did to Elijah Stormer?"

* * *

><p>When Godric came back, Eric and I were still arguing like children. He reprimanded us, saying that it wasn't the right time to do so. I guessed he was right but it just had to come out at some point. Eric was also to blame. We had the almost perfect night, except the little fight with the three vampires, and he just messed up everything. I was still persuaded that if he had waited for the ancient vampire, the whole ordeal would have been just easily dealt with.<p>

Anyway, since the one thousand years old was still too weak to hold me in his arms which I was rather thankful for, Godric took me with him. The atmosphere was quite tensed between the three of us. If I had the right to be angry with Eric, his maker was surely also boiling with rage simply because he could have lost him for good. I couldn't even imagine the pain Godric could have felt if his progeny had died.

The worst thing was the way it would have happened, no goodbye, not even an apology through the bond they shared. Eric had blocked the connection he had with Godric, just to make sure that he wouldn't intervened. Sure, he had his reasons. He was driven by the desire to protect and keep the ancient vampire out of trouble but it was too late for that. Eric's first mistake was to let Russell live instead of burying him into cement. We all saw what was happening now because of that stupid decision. A part of me was blaming Eric for the return of Russell but it was also true that no one could have expected Russell to reappear or to be rescued by the same vampires who wanted his true death. That was quite ironic when you thought about it.

I had also taken a huge decision tonight after our little argument. Rebuilding completely the relationship I shared with the vampire would have to wait until the final death of Russell and the end of our problems, though I was sure there would still be something between us. Love was still present but after tonight's fight, it was more damaged than before. There was a big problem of trust between us among other things and now wasn't the time for that. I had to stay focused on those more pressing matters, it was time to harden my heart and turn off my emotions concerning Eric. I would be more efficient without all those things on my mind. My power worked better when I didn't think with my heart.

It was now time to swallow my tears and to finally pluck up courage not only when it came to a fight but also when it came to everything else. I didn't have the right to be weak again.

I had to convince Eric that I was fine, trustworthy and able to defend myself. That would not only help us in the fight but also help resolve the issues between us. It was just needed and even if I would appear like a bitch towards him, it would only lead us to love.

Godric was probably on my side when it came to my capacity at fighting. He proved me his trust tonight after all. _Why couldn't Eric be the same sometimes?_

* * *

><p><em> So here's the little fight I talked about, nothing to be worried about. I hope you liked it even if they were arguing. I think it just shows how much they care about each other because they are worried for each other. I'm not sure this is very clear.<br>_

_Mina : Yes in the show Eric chose Sookie over Pam but in my opinion, it's ridiculous. I was very angry at the show for that. For me, Eric could never choose Sookie over his progeny or anyone else. I wanted to show it in my story that even if he loved Alyssa his bond with his progeny was very strong too. I hope it didn't disappoint you.  
><em>

_coogie88 : There will be more suspens soon, very soon.  
><em>

_Gwynwyvar: I'll try to use your advice, thank you for this and for your constant review._

_TopazRoses: I think she's learning from her mistakes. She's a little bit more responsible, I think._

_A huge thanks to :sailorangelmoon1, blathana, Mina , coogie88, Gwynwyvar, Axarell, Lizz, TopazRoses, xxxRena , Midnat and OptimisticLivvy for their reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write a little comment so I can get your opinion. I'm very anxious by this chapter and the next one because of the argument between Eric and Alyssa. I hope it won't make you stop reading and make you hate me. So please review?_


	94. Chapter 93

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 93 :<span>

I was avoiding Eric for the rest of the night because I knew that if I talked to him, we would argue again. I was sick of arguing and I had decided before I didn't want to waste precious time on that stupidity. If the one thousand years old vampire couldn't accept the fact that I was able to fight then we had nothing to say. It was not against him but it was better to forget for now about the matter of heart. It was too complicated and too distracting.

I was tired of thinking about the vampire too. My heart belonged to him but that didn't mean I had to be obsessed with him, that didn't mean I had to follow his every order and be his little pet. Sure vampires were different from humans when it came to love and precisely when it came to that claim. They were possessive and Eric didn't differ from the rules, yet he had always been lovely with him knowing that I was not completely comfortable with the claim. I accepted it but I hated to be viewed as only a possession because I was not. I was a free woman but Eric tended to forget that, at least he did tonight. I held it against him that time because his life was in danger. _What would he have done if the situations had been reversed?_ He was hypocrite but he probably thought that he had every right. He was just driving me crazy.

"Alyssa."

Someone called and when I turned around, Pam was standing there. Her appearance was better than before. She was completely healed which was quite surprising since no one gave her blood. I guessed the vampires had found a way to find her blood. I was glad for her. She was currently wearing one of Sookie's dresses and looked quite displeased by it. Pam and Sookie's tastes were different but the female vampire had no choice. Her clothes got destroyed in Fangtasia or simply were just covered in blood. She couldn't stay that way. If we were friends, I would tease her about that but I still wanted to keep my distance from her.

"Pam. You look fine." I said and smiled at her.

I wanted so badly to ask her what exactly happened back there but I didn't dare to ask. It was probably not something she wanted to share with me, we were not close and if there was anyone she would have talked with, it would have been her maker. At least, Eric didn't have to suffer from the loss of a progeny.

"Thanks to you, I must admit. You didn't have to put your life in danger for mine, but I'm pretty sure you did it more for Eric than for me."

I was shocked by Pam's thanking. If there was one thing I could have never ever expected it was that. To be completely honest, she was rather right about the reasons of my intervention. My main goal was to save Eric but then, letting her die wasn't an option. She was his progeny, she was a part of him and therefor she was a part of my family. It was also my duty to be there for her because after all, she did her best to protect me the other night from Elijah.

"It doesn't really matter. You are important for Eric but also for me."

Perhaps we could even become close friends after that. We both share a similar trait, our love for the one thousand years old vampire. If Pam was not so fond of humans, then I would answer that I was not human and that should change everything. There was also a part of me which wanted to take the female vampire as an example. She was exactly how I wished to be : strong, sarcastic, fierce and powerful.

" I owe you now which is quite a disturbing thought." She stated and I let out a small laugh. Sure she probably hated that idea knowing who she was.

"You owe me nothing. You would have done the same for me."

She nodded. "If I hadn't been chained up and if they hadn't injected me, silver I would have loved to help you with Elijah. Don't tell Eric but honestly, he failed me tonight, why send men to do a woman's job?"

I noticed a change in her attitude despite her attempt to joke. She was not uncomfortable around me but it was like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to express herself. It was strange to see her that way because Pam was always the one who spoke her mind. She was well known for that particular habit and I quite liked that. She wasn't afraid of telling the truth even if it could hurt.

"I wanted to apologize for lying to you the other night."

My mouth fell open in astonishment. Something must have had deeply affected her, apologizing was so not like her. Even if I appreciated it, I couldn't accept it. Pamela didn't do that kind of things.

"There's aboslutely no reason to apologize. When I think about it, you were absolutely right to do so. I deserved it because I treated Eric like shit. You only wanted to make me realize that I was making a huge mistake and I did. You helped me a lot. I'm thankful for what you did."

I was sincere. If the female vampire hadn't said something, the situation wouldn't have changed. Sure, it teared me up at the time and I went crazy but in the end, it turned out very well. It made Eric and I talk which was a very good thing. Without Pam's intervention, I wouldn't have listened to him.

"We could say that we're even."

The female vampire nodded, perhaps relieved that I wasn't making a scene or screaming to the world that she had just apologized. Pam left a few second later, only to be replaced by Godric. I half expected Eric to take her place but thankfully he got the silent message to stay away from me. I was rather glad that the ancient vampire was joining me. I needed him close to me tonight because he was the only one who trusted me and my power. Sure deep inside of him, he didn't like the idea of having me by his side since it was dangerous but he knew it was the right choice.

" Is everyone okay? Did they attack the house tonight?" I asked, hoping that my friends were all fine. Surely, the vampires who attacked us in the wood tonight were following us from the very beginning.

"For now, everything's fine. Would you care to explain why you avoid my Child and why you two were arguing?"

I sighed. I could avoid many things including a tall blond vampire but not that conversation. Godric had always managed to make me feel comfortable and especially to make me talk. He was the only one I could be truly myself. It was almost magical to have such a connection.

"Don't you already know? You can use the bond and you probably talked with him, didn't you?"

"I did but I want to know why you are doing this."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He talked with his stubborn progeny so it was probably enough. I was tired of arguing with Eric who couldn't accept that I could fight my own battles. He didn't trust me, I was not good enough for him. If he could just believe in me, it would make things easier. The worst was that he did have faith in me the other night, he was proud of me but it felt like these feelings of pride had vanished from his mind. It was clearly unfair because I had proven myself.

"It's easier that way. We keep fighting because he doesn't trust me and I can't deal with that right now. I can't deal with an angry and single minded vampire, it's too much for me right now. Honestly Godric, he's always on my back he didn't listen to me tonight and look at how it went. He could have died because of his stubbornness and you know I'm right."

I had saved Eric twice tonight and I was proud of myself. Sure, that sounded arrogant but I was just happy to see that he was fine thanks to me. Even if I was a magnet for a trouble, even if I was weak when Henry got me and then when I was freed, it was forgotten. I was still deeply affected by my captivity but I was getting better. If I was honest, I kept dreaming about Henry but it was less hard because I managed to get control of my nightmares. I was able to resist him and soon I would also get rid of him in my dreams.

"To some extent, you're right indeed. He shouldn't have tried to take them down alone but he also did the right thing by keeping you out of the fight. He was worried for you, terrified that you would get hurt or worst again. He couldn't allow that."

_How sweet Godric was_, I thought. He was defending his child and that was cute but it didn't change my opinion nor did it change my decision. When I focused on my anger, on my hate towards those who intended to hurt the one I loved, I was more in control of my fire. It was such an amazing feeling to be the master of that power. It was sheer control and I loved every single second of it because it made me feel alive. It was better than anything else. It was just being who I was meant to be, the salamander. I didn't want anyone to take that away from me, not even Eric. Tonight, I felt like it was what he was trying to do and it was more than I could take. He couldn't deprive me of my power because it was too dangerous for me.

_Hell_, I could even burn Eric if I wanted to and if I didn't love him. I realized tonight that I was a deadly weapon against vampires. With one single touch, I could set them on fire. That was something to take into consideration. The one thousand years old vampire couldn't deny it.

"He doesn't even care about my opinion. The other night we all agreed to listen to each other but he didn't. I can't accept that."

"You didn't complain that much the other night when I chastised you about your behavior." The ancient vampire stated and I almost laughed though it wouldn't have been clever to do that. That would have just created a gap between the two of use. I didn't want my friend to think that I was making fun of him.

"I'm not dumb, Godric. The other night, Eric shared your opinion, you were just to play the role of the bad guy so that it wouldn't damage the ruins of my relationships with him. Now, Eric just showed me his true opinion and it hurts because you were on my side, you trusted me. Why can't he do the same? What's so different between you two? You're maker and child, you taught him everything you knew and you are similar on many points even if it's not quite obvious for a stranger. Why can't he be like you on some points?"

"You're overreacting, Alyssa. Eric is just worried for you, he can't lose you again. It is already hard enough for him to be parted from you. The whole situation just adds stress. You can't hold it against him, it is unfair." Godric answered, in a very calm voice that didn't betray his true feelings. The tone of his voice made me believe that he had so much more to say but he was being quiet about it. I didn't understand why. We were friends, we were supposed to be able to talk and yet, I felt like he wasn't being completely honest.

I also believed he didn't understand the gravity of the situation and how it was deeply affecting me. That lack of trust from Eric was showing me prevented me from getting very close to him that time. A relationship was not only based on attraction or love but also on trust. Eric lost mine a long time ago when he betrayed me and now he wasn't doing anything to get it back. He wasn't fighting for it or perhaps not hard enough or perhaps I was indeed overreacting.

There was also another problem. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that without forgiving the vampire, there would be no future for us. I was haunted by the images of him kissing Sookie and him attacking me, nearly choking me to death. I was terrified by the idea of finding them together again though it was not possible. I didn't want to listen to Sookie's apologies but she was sincere nonetheless and she wouldn't want to take Eric away from me. The one thousand years old vampire loved me too and would never think once about doing that kind of thing. Perhaps tonight's events were just putting me on the edge. Tomorrow would be better and all those images, memories and feelings would disappear.

"Life isn't fair Godric and for now, I just want to forget about Eric, about us for now, at least for tonight. It's easier that way because I can't deal with him and with those vampires."

"Ignoring him isn't the solution." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

That was surely right but my decision was still the same. My fire worked better when it wasn't poisoned by those thoughts. I was also not two thousand years old like he was. I didn't have his calm composure, his patience. Perhaps one day, I would look back on my past and hate myself for being such a child.

"You love each other Alyssa. The only thing you're going to do is hurting yourselves more. Is it really what you want?"

"No and you know it but it's the only way, Godric. You can't understand. You might sense my emotions but it's more complicated than that. Just for once in my life, I want to be able to control my life just like I control my power. I want to make my own decisions and I want my friends, the one I love to trust me and believe in me. Is it too much to ask for?"

He sighed, pained by my decision. The poor vampire had so much to deal with. Eric and I were so complicated and these days, the only thing we truly managed to do correctly was hurting ourselves more. It somehow scared me because a part of me was starting to doubt my feelings for him or rather our future. If we were only good at harming ourselves, _why were we fighting for each other? Was there any future for our relationship?_ Those thoughts were dark and dangerous but they were weighing on my mind tonight.

"He trusts you... We all do. It is just hard to show it when the one you care about could be in a mortal danger."

"I understand but I can't do that anymore. I need to be strong, fight my own battles. I need to overcome all my fears and I can only do that if I'm free from those chains. I have to forget about my so called humanity and it involves forgetting at least for a little while about this situation."

Turning off my emotions wasn't something I would do forever. I just had to do it for now, until the true death of Russell Edgington and those who threatened us. It was easy as that. After all that mess, I would be willing to think about Eric.

"You shouldn't want to forget about your humanity, it's what makes you special."

"And it's making me weak. I want you to teach me how to be strong and how to kill a vampire without having remorse of feeling like a monster."

Godric shook his head and then stared at me. His eyes were piercing right through me, which was making me a little bit uncomfortable.

"Don't have those thoughts. You're blinded by you wrath. I do not wish for you to become like that. You deserve better, Alyssa."

"But I can't allow myself to be always an easy vampire's target."

Godric grabbed my hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You are not an easy target. Look at you, you're a very powerful elemental. Tonight and the other night, you proved everyone you could take down a vampire. It is true that you can get hurt but we were here to heal you. Do not underestimate yourself, Alyssa. I'm very proud of what you've become and no vampire will dare to attack you after your demonstration with Elijah. Sure, no one was there to see it but it is evident that you are the cause of his death. There's your smell all over the place, there are traces of fire and his maker must have felt his burning end. You don't need me to teach you anything."

I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes. What he was saying was so touching and beautiful. I didn't know how to thank him but the only thing I could do was hugging him.

"You have no idea of how much I care about you, Godric. I need you in my life and I forever will."

* * *

><p>"She's driving me crazy." Eric Northman said as his maker joined him in the safe room he had built in Sookie Stackhouse's home. He had been waiting for Godric to come back from his talk with Alyssa, already knowing that the ancient vampire would have to deal with the anger and jealousy of his only progeny.<p>

It wasn't totally fair towards the one who created him but the one thousand years old vampire couldn't help himself. Alyssa was confessing him everything, she was extremely open with Godric and always seemed to forgive him, even when she was furious. There shared a particular bond that made Eric's blood boil. The happiness he felt coming from the elemental when she was with his maker was too much to bear. He was supposed to be the one who brought her so much joy. He was supposed to be the one with who she spent the rest of the night talking.

"And you are driving her crazy too, my Child. It can't go on that way." Godric said, tired of dealing with two stubborn mules. Sure he understood both of them but they were acting like children and it was getting on his nerves. If they could just overcome their issues, it would be so easier. Yet, they were determined to act their own way.

"And what do you want me to do? She's going to get herself killed. Of course, she's capable of taking care of herself but she's not invincible. She might be an elemental but she's still physically human. She could do easily die and I can't allow that. It's madness. We should have never agreed to let her help, it was very stupid of us."

Eric was proud of what Alyssa could do, of the fact that she was starting to rebuild herself after Henry but he was terrified of losing her again in the most cruelest way. If she died, she wouldn't come back to him, she would be forever lost.

"It's killing me inside, Godric."

"I know... I feel the same but you're pushing her away from you. She thinks you don't trust her, you need to stop this otherwise you'll lose her. " The ancient vampire stated.

Alyssa got it all wrong when it came to Eric but she was'n't going to change her mind and there was nothing Godric could do. They were all worried for the elemental but it was too late to send her away. She would also refuse and that would be more problematic because at least right now, they could keep an eye on her.

"Have I not already lost her to you, again?" Eric snapped back bitterly at his maker, though he clearly not deserved that comment.

"Eric, you're being ridiculous. This is childish."

"She's always running back to you, she mostly listens to you and I hate you for being so close to her. I hate her for wanting to be with you instead of me. She's mine, she'll forever be mine."

Godric shook his head. His progeny shouldn't feel threatened by the relationship he had with the elemental. They were friends from the very beginning and it certainly wasn't going to change now, she was too much in love with Eric for that.

" Again, I won't lie to you. I will always have a soft spot for Alyssa. We are not lovers but we're surely more than friends. There will always be a part of me which wants to possess her, to have her as mine and claim her that way but it is not and it will never be the most dominant part. Our relationship is not romantic, Eric. You can sense it, stop denying it. It is driving you crazy and I hate that. If you wish for me to keep my distance from her, then so be it."

"I know... but I can't do that to you and her. " Eric confessed. " Why does it have to be so difficult?"

_Simply because they were making that situation difficult, they were acting like two children_, Godric thought.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I wanted to post it tuesday (because it was my birthday and I thought it would be nice to give you something since I was in a good mood) but I totally forget and then I worked on all the things I have to do for college. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Also, just so you know, Alyssa will continue to kick butt! THat is going to be very fun!<em>

_maep1992: I'm so happy you think it was realistic! I was anxious about all of that. About their relationship, what you're saying, well it's exactly what's going to happen! About Nora, she won't appear. I 'm not very fond of her character (as Godric's child), I don't imagine Godric making another child, especially Nora... I'm not following season 5's plot and the whole Lilith thing. It's too strange for me and I disliked this season, just like the fourth and the last one. Anyway, I hope you'll like what I've planned._

_coogie88 : There will be more "fighting" between the two of them about all of that but it will end up very well._

_Gwynwyvar: Don't worry, Eric will see what she's capable of, very soon._

_A huge thanks to :Midnat, sailorangelmoon1 , Minx1993, maep1992 , coogie88 , Gwynwyvar and xxxRena for their reviews. It was awesome, really._

_As always, don't forget to write me a comment about your thoughts on that new chapter. It is important for me, so please review?_


	95. Chapter 94

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 94 :<span>

Sometimes, I found myself wondering why I was being so nice towards people who didn't deserve my kindness. Right now was a moment like that. It was daylight and all the vampires were dead to the world in Eric's safe place. _How did they all fit inside?_ I wasn't sure but they were probably extremely tightly packed. The room was not that big but I guessed it didn't bother them. I wasn't even sure they could feel anything while being asleep. I had always wondered how it felt to sleep as a vampire but I forgot to ask Godric or even Eric. I

Yet for now those details didn't matter. I had to deal with my dear friend Sookie Stackhouse. She came to me and asked if we could talk. I was extremely reluctant to do so but I had to do it at some point. I couldn't ignore her forever and perhaps if I had a conversation with her, she would finally and to my greatest pleasure leave me alone. Sure, we had been friends, I even considered her as my best friend at some point. She wasn't flawless but no one was. The fairy had been overprotective towards me in the past but I guessed that was because she cared about me. We had been through so much together and I was heartbroken when she disappeared but that fateful night changed everything.

I didn't have the strength inside of me to forgive her for betraying me. Sure, it was a kiss, it was nothing because she had assured me countless time during that talk that she didn't want to get involved with Eric, that it was only a moment of weakness. A sane person would have forgiven her because nothing else happened but I couldn't. There was a reason behind that decision.

Now, it was not the kiss that bothered me when it came to Sookie, it was more what happened next. I wasn't talking about Eric attacking me because that only concerned the vampire and not the telepath. What was truly preventing me from forgetting and forgiving her was my kidnapping. I left the house because of what I saw and somehow it was still her fault in my mind. She wasn't truly the one to blame because I made my choice that night but I was forced to do so. _How could I have stayed in the same house as the two persons who betrayed me?_ It was impossible and Sookie should have put an end to all that shit before it ever happened. So I wouldn't have been kidnapped and Henry would have been dead before he laid a hand on me. Godric would have kept me safe and Eric would have gotten his memory back and I could have made him live a hell.

"I just wish we could be friends again. I miss you, Alyssa." Sookie said and a part of felt ashamed of what I was doing to her but I just couldn't be hypocrite.

Perhaps one day, I would be able to enjoy spending with her and even become friend again but it was too soon to even think about something like that. The telepath just couldn't understand what I had been through somehow because of her. If only there was a way to show her what happened.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Will you ever able to forgive me? I would do anything, Alyssa. I swear that if I could go back in time and change the past I would do it. I don't feel anything for Eric, it was stupid and I'm so ashamed of myself. I lost my best friend that night, the only one who stayed by my side and helped me through so much."

I was somehow sad for her because she was sincere. The fairy was not a very good liar to be honest. I truly wished I could forget because I needed a female friend. Sure, I had Abigail but she was older than me and for now, she was gone. It wasn't also the same with the air elemental. She hadn't been with me in Dallas or even when the whole mess with Russell happened. We were only sharing a deep bond because we had been Henry's captives and because we were elementals. There was something different between Sookie and I but it was broken.

"I have forever to forgive you." I responded and realized that it was perhaps a little bit harsh.

I was immortal but she wasn't. Of course, she could get turned but who would do that? Bill, I was sure he wasn't against that idea because he loved Sookie but she clearly didn't want him anymore or perhaps not like before. Eric would certainly not turn her just like Godric and Pam. There was Jessica but the younger vampire already had to take care of herself and it was quite hard from what I had heard. So there was no way the telepath could become a vampire and I wasn't even sure she wanted to live for an eternity.

"Alyssa I-"

"- Don't Sookie. You have said enough and nothing you could add can make me change my mind. I can't forgive you because it is somehow because of you that Henry caught me." I interrupted her quite coldly.

There was no other argument she could invoke. That was when an idea came up in my mind. The fairy couldn't read my mind because I had some kind of shield but the first time we met, she was able to read my thoughts after concentrating and taking her time. Perhaps it was time to do the same now. I wanted to show her what I had been through so that she could finally understand that it was too painful for me.

"Take my hands and try to get inside my head." I nearly ordered and she looked stunned.

"What?"

I sighed in annoyance. _What I was saying wasn't too hard to understand, was it?_ Sookie could be extremely dumb sometimes. If she just used her brains, it would certainly keep her out of trouble. There were so many things she could have avoided if she had just thought about the consequences of her actions like infiltrating the Fellowship of The Sun. That wasn't a very bright idea. Worst, when she went to Jackson to save her precious Bill, she got in trouble because she didn't listen to anyone.

"I'm going to show you everything so you might understand why it's too difficult for me to forgive you. You are a little bit to blame for the time I spent with Henry, so I'm going to show you. You're going to take my hands and I'll do my best to put my mental shield down."

She quickly nodded and grabbed my arms, surely half expecting to get burned by the touch. My body was at a very high temperature since last night and I just couldn't cool myself down. Ethan said it was perfectly normal because I had used a lot of my fire and because I had managed to reach a high level of control. I didn't know how it happened to be completely honest. The water elemental believed it had something to do with the fact that Eric was in danger. _Love can be a very powerful motor_, he told me. He was right because it was always my feelings that dictated the way my power worked. Godric didn't get burned last night while the vampires did. The love I felt for him prevented him from getting burn, it was amazing but also very disturbing._ How could something like that possibly happen?_ It was just insane. A fire was nothing less but a fire, it shouldn't be different with Godric but it was. I was glad about that because that meant I couldn't hurt the one I cared about.

Knowing that I shouldn't think about that particular vampire, I closed my eyes and remembered my time with Henry. As much as I hated to think about him again, it was the only way to make Sookie understand. So I first went back to my kidnapping and when he first forced his blood down my throat. Then, I thought about all my attempts to escape and how badly they ended up. Henry tortured me, made me bleed, brought me to the edge of death and fed me his blood. At some point, I remembered him using knives and some other things. He seemed to take pleasure in sadistic methods of torture. _What else could you expect from a monster?_ Not only was I fighting against him but because of me, he lost his progeny. That was an additional reason for his cruelty towards me. Yet, he did torture Abigail and Cliff the same way.

Just seeing again those images were painful to me, I could almost feel the hurt and the dreadful sensations but I was now stronger than him. He couldn't hurt me anymore and he could not come back. Just like Ethan told me one night, I didn't have the right to let that monster take the one I loved away from me. It was exactly what he did when he came to me in those terrible dreams, I went crazy and I nearly lost myself in the process. Now, I was as fine as I could be and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Sookie let go of my hands, her whole body shaking, her eyes filled with tears. Quickly a hand went to cover a mouth. It seemed that I managed to put my shield down. She saw all the things Henry did to me.

"Oh my God, Alyssa..." She was appalled, her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry...I could have never imagined..."

No one could have, not even Godric and Eric could understand. They couldn't read my mind, I only told the ancient vampire about what happened and he hadn't seen the images. It was better that way because I had already shared enough with them. It would be hard to behave normally around them if they knew exactly what happened. I didn't want them to imagine me being tortured by the former King. It would only drive them crazy.

The only persons who could understand were Cliff and Abigail. They had shared my fate and for so long. They were so brave. They had been a great support even if the elderly woman was too demanding. Cliff on the other hand was fantastic. He didn't try to push me too far, I even remember him telling me, one day while the air elemental was sleeping, to just give up and stop fighting because it was pointless. Henry was too strong for us and he was definitely right. Without my friends intervention, I would still be chained up in his basement, too drugged and weak to do anything except crying and praying that someone would end my pain.

There were even time when I thought about dying because it was too agonizing to just survive. I gave up on fighting but it still didn't erase all the things he did to me and the dreams. I just wanted to find peace by dying even though it meant losing the one I loved but it was the only solution I had found. I was hopeless at the time.

" I don't want your pity, Sookie."

"It is not pity, Alyssa."

_Oh yes it was_, I thought to myself. Now she was only realizing that because of her, Henry broke me and used me as his personal blood bag and toy. Guilt crept into her like a dangerous poison but it wasn't like she could change anything. She could just hate herself, yet that would be hard. I didn't believe Sookie had to be punish to be honest. She made a huge mistake but she did deserve happiness, she did deserve to find a man who would treat her well and love her without lying to her or causing her trouble.

"I'm truly sorry for all the pain I put you through... You can held it against me and hate me for kissing your man but please, just forgive Eric. He was confused that night and I took advantage of his amnesia but the night he got his memory back, I have never seen someone so ashamed." Sookie started, her hands grabbing mine again.

I had never asked anyone about how the one thousand vampire got his memory back or how he dealt with it. Godric told me his progeny was heartbroken but I never felt the need to know more.

" There was a huge fight between the witches and vampires. We all took part in it and Marnie nearly managed to kill us all but we took her down just before she had the chance to finish her spell. I'm going to spare you the details because it doesn't matter. The night she died, Eric's spell disappeared and he just stood there, stunned. I remembered the look on his face when he saw me, he wanted to murder me Alyssa and without Godric's intervention, he would have done it. Then, he fell to his knees, begging his maker for forgiveness. This sight... It just broke my heart because I had never seen him that way, except once, when Godric wanted to meet the sun. I knew I was to blame for what happened but he was feeling terribly guilty and Godric... He was there for his child but it wasn't the same. Their relationship was strained to the point that they were barely talking, Godric was barely looking at Eric."

I listened carefully to what she was saying because my curiosity was picked. The ancient vampire or his progeny would never talk to me about that or at least not be so detailed so I guessed I could thank the telepath for what she was doing. It was probably her way to earn my forgiveness or at least to clear her conscience. Yet, I could have never imagine Sookie defending Eric but many things had changed.

"They did their best to locate you but they couldn't and now we all know why. Eric was miserable without you, I heard once that he even refused to feed at some point. He felt guilty for what happened to you, it was eating him alive and I didn't have to read his thoughts to know it. Everyone could tell. It is hard for you but just forgive him. You need to be together, you're making him complete even if he would certainly deny it in front of everyone. You deserve happiness after what you've been through, you deserve to be loved. Eric and you are made for each other, let yourself go."

It was very nice of her to do that. I appreciated her concern and her attempt to speak in Eric's favor. She was finally behaving a true friend but somehow it was a little bit too late for that. However, it made me see a glimpse of hope for our friendship though it was still too soon to say anything else.

"I think deep inside of me, I have forgiven him but right now it is more complicated than that, Sookie. You can't understand."

* * *

><p>The day passed very quickly and soon it was nighttime. The vampires were now very much awake and I still avoided the one thousand years old vampire. Sookie's words didn't make me change my mind. So now, I was with Godric while Eric was with his own progeny. They needed to be together after what happened to Pam. It was definitely very convenient for me because it allowed me to spend time with the ancient vampire.<p>

It was refreshing to be able to talk with him without having to be worried that someone would attack. It could happen, of course but for now I was enjoying those moments of peace.

"I still can't believe that I didn't burn you when you took my hand last night." I said, remembering last nigh's events.

" As I told you, it was almost pleasurable. It changes from my coldness."

It was true that vampire's skin was like ice. It was very helpful sometimes. When I wasn't able to control my power, they could cool me down. I remembered the night I got scratched by the Maenad. I was burning and Eric put his hands on me, not even afraid of hurting himself and his coolness helped me a lot. There was also that night when we were practicing my power, I got extremely angry because I was having difficulties and almost set the house on fire but Godric was there. He put his hands on my shoulders and pressed my back against his chest, it worked wonderfully. It was like he was sending me calm vibes. Last night was a little bit different from those other situations because I controlled my fire. It was love that was protecting the ancient vampire and it was amazing. It would have surely done the same thing with Eric if I was being completely honest with myself.

"Sure it does. By the way, I'm still as hot as last night."

The ancient vampire laughed and I did the same a second later. If we weren't friends and if we didn't know about what I was talking about, my phrase could be confusing. Yet there was no ambiguity between us. We were very close friends, perhaps even more than that but there was no words to describe our relationship. I couldn't say we were friends with benefits because it wasn't the case but our friendship was pure and amazing. All those people who hated vampires, who claimed that they were monsters, just didn't know what they were talking about. There were monsters like Henry or Russell Edgington but there were also many vampires like Godric, Eric and Pam for example. They should also see how much Godric and I cared for each other. I should tell them how many times the vampires had saved me.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for everything I did." I started, the conversation becoming suddenly serious. "I know I've been hard to live with, I've also been such a bitch towards you and I'm sorry for that. I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

I hadn't forgotten the way I treated the ancient vampire. Eric deserved my bad attitude but not Godric. He was being the most amazing friend and I was a bitch towards a few nights ago. The nightmares didn't excuse my behavior. Instead of pushing my friend away, I should have relied on him and let him in. Godric had always been there for me, even when we kissed, he acted like a gentleman and never put pressure on me. He even accepted my decision to choose his progeny. He was wonderful.

"You are already forgiven but I appreciate your apology. It shows your maturity." He said and I took a step forward, hugging him. We stayed like that for a few moments and even I removed my arms from around his body, but we still stood close to each other.

"I'm glad we met, not matter how much trouble followed. I wouldn't want to change a thing well, perhaps I would like to erase the whole Henry thing but except that, nothing."

It was so cheesy but it was also my feelings.

"You are sending me warmth through your body. It's strange, it has never happened before." Godric stated and I was quite surprised. I didn't know what was happening but it seemed to please him.

"It doesn't hurt right?"

Godric shook his head and smiled at me, reassuring me. "It's nice and I'm sure Eric would like to feel it, don't you Eric?"

My entire body went rigid at the mention of his progeny's name. I immediately turned around, only to see the one thousand years old vampire there. He didn't look happy, in fact he looked furious.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

_Oh please, don't start that argument Eric_, I thought to myself. He was jealous but he had no reason to be. Surely his maker had convinced him that there was nothing between us. Hell, he could even sense it through the bond but he had to play the big bad and possessive vampire.

"Fuck you, Eric. I am not even going to answer. You're being ridiculous. What do you even want?"

"He wants to have a conversation with you, don't you Eric?" Godric said, playing the referee between the two of us.

_Poor vampire. _Eric's only answer was a growl. Seriously, _could he be more ridiculous?_ He was acting like a child.

"I don't really want to because it wouldn't be a conversation. We would fight again. I don't want this, not tonight at least." I quickly said.

"Just hear what he has to say, Alyssa." Godric ordered with a soft voice.

He knew I wouldn't be able to refuse if he used that tone with me. _What a clever vampire he was!_ I couldn't hold against him the fact that he just wanted his progeny and I to talk calmly. It was very nice of him and I just hoped that his stubborn child wouldn't fuck up everything again. Perhaps he was going to apologize for his behavior, if it was the case then I would be more than willing to talk with him and perhaps more.

"Guys sorry to interrupt but we have a little problem, you should come and see by yourselves." Ethan said as he came in the room. _What was happening again?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and that little talk with Sookie. And sorry for the little cliffhanger but it's worth it. I'm very excited about the next chapter. Do you have any idea of what's going to happen? What's that little problem? I hope you'll be surprised by what I've planned!<br>_

_coogie88 : You'll get more inside of Eric's head soon or rather he'll open up a little to Alyssa. You'll see about that._

_A huge thanks to :sailorangelmoon1, Gwynwyvar, coogie88, Midnat , Lizz and xxxRena for their reviews._

_Also, I'm very disappointed by the lack of review. Yes I'm complaining about it because it's very frustrating. I'm very happy with the reviews I get but I wouldn't mind having more. Sorry for this little rant.  
><em>

Anyway, please don't forget to write me a small comment about your thoughts. It is always very important. Please review?


	96. Chapter 95

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 95:<span>

I was tired of that mess. _Couldn't we just have one night for ourselves? Was it too much to ask for to have one peaceful night?_ Ethan had been quite secretive about what was currently happening. He told us that there was someone out there waiting for us to show. It was not good because that only meant trouble. I would have definitely preferred to argue with Eric rather than having to whoever was there.

Godric and Eric were tensed as we walked towards the door. That wasn't reassuring either.

"Do not get out of the house, Alyssa. You are protected here, we all are." Godric advised and for the very first time, I wouldn't say anything.

I was not suicidal though I was sometimes reckless if I was being completely honest with myself. For example, last night I admitted that I was a little bit crazy but it was for Eric. I would gladly do it a thousand times if that meant having him safe by my side and even if we argued. If liked that solution better than the one in which he would be truly dead. We might have a rocky relationship right now, it didn't change my love for him.

We quickly arrived in front of the open door. The two vampires were blocking the view but from what I could gathered, there were at least four or five people outside. I guessed the right word should have been vampires because those persons couldn't have been humans. _Why would humans be there?_ There was no explanation so they were creatures of the night. They were probably members of the Authority but I didn't Russell Edgington with them. _Where was the three thousand years old vampire?_ He had been freed by them, he should be with them, except if they had a plan. Surely, they hadn't come there unprepared. They were cleverer than that, especially after the fail attack of last night and the death of their bodyguards and new sheriff at Fangtasia, which I was rather proud of. It was not the murder I was proud about, it was more the fact that I fought against vampires and won, if you could call that fighting.

"Eric Northman and his maker, Godric. How nice to see you two." One of the female vampire said and her voice just sent shiver down my spine. Her tone was so false and she wasn't even trying to hide her displeasure.

"Salome." Godric answered, bluntly.

His eyes were set on that vampire, scanning her body and staying ready just in case she made a wrong move. There was something incredibly strange about that woman. She was making me feel very uncomfortable but I guessed that was only because of who she was, an enemy. However, the ancient vampire seemed to know her so that meant he maybe knew her weaknesses.

"We are here to propose an arrangement."

_Why wasn't I believing it was true?_ From what I heard from the ancient vampire when he talked about that famous Authority, the members were all hungry for power. Many of them wanted to dominate humans and rule the world. They were ready to do anything to achieve their goal. In our case, the return of Russell would help them. The former king of Mississippi was one powerful vampire, he was perhaps the eldest in the world. He was feared by humans but now they all thought he was dead. Now, when his return would be known, it would surely cause a huge panic especially if he did the same impression than before. That time, the Authority would take advantage of the situation and start a war. That was certainly a wicked scenario but it would certainly happen.

"What kind or arrangement? What could you have to propose? You freed Russell while you asked for his death, you take control of my bar and choose another vampire as a sheriff, you use wolves against us and you expect us to listen?" Eric asked, clearly not interested by the proposal she had for us.

I had to admit that I agreed with him. There was no deal she could offer that would suit us. They had triggered a bomb when they decided to attack us. There was only one ending possible, our deaths or their. I was not ready to die, not after surviving Henry. I still had to take care of my relationship with Eric and I was not ready to give up everything.

"I wouldn't be so eager to refuse if I were you." She took a step forward but stayed far enough form the house. Her bodyguards or friends or whatever they were didn't bulge. "I offer you peace. Russell and the entire Authority have accepted to leave you in peace under some conditions." She smirk at us.

_What else could you expect from vampires? _Their conditions would certainly be outrageous.

"What do you want in exchange?" Godric asked by I could tell by the tone in his voice that he could care less. His decision was already made. It seemed that we all agreed on the same thing. I quickly glanced at Ethan, who was beside me but hidden from the rest of the world. He just nodded at me. Sookie was not far away either, in fact everyone was waiting near the entry of the house.

"Nothing too hard to give. We've come to the conclusion that you have something extremely valuable in your possession and we are all very interested by it."

It didn't take me a few minutes to realized what she implied. I was who they wanted because as an elemental, as the salamander I was useful. More, with the four of us they would get the ultimate power and that was what they were seeking. Russell knew about me, the wolves but also the vampire who escaped the other night had seen me. I didn't know if they were aware of Ethan's presence but the wolves could have talked about him too.

Something else came up into my mind. Even if I hadn't come to Eric and Godric's rescue the other night, even if I hadn't taken care in the fight, Russell would have sent his wolves for me and he would have gotten me at some point. The members of the Authority surely had contacts, it wouldn't have been too hard to find the place I hid. It just comforted my decision to stay by the sides of my loved ones.

"For your peace and the assurance of never being bothered by the Authority or anyone else, we want the salamander."

_Bitch_, I thought to myself. _Did the Authority truly believe that Eric and Godric would give me to then to ensure their safety?_ Bill would certainly do it without a doubt but not those two vampires. It wasn't only because I was close to them but also because they were aware of what you could do with the four elementals. It was too dangerous. Plus, I was pretty sure that it was only a trap. I couldn't imagine them giving up so easily. They would find a way to murder everyone even if they had given me to them.

"And what does Russell think about this deal? Knowing him, he only wants revenge. I can't imagine him agreeing to this." Eric said impassive but an enormous rage was without a doubt boiling inside of him, not only because he loved me but because he had claimed me. The possessive side of him wouldn't let me go like that.

"We've come to an agreement with him. Don't bother yourself with him." The female vampire responded, her eyes watching carefully the house and I guessed that at some point she caught the sight of me because her smirk grew wider.

I would soon rip that smile from her face. She was so confident and so arrogant. I didn't like that and the fact that she was one of the vampires who were threatening us added to my hate of her. I just wanted her to watch her burn like I did with Elijah and Henry. I didn't feel like a monster anymore by doing that. I was playing by their rules and they were very different from the humans laws. I had to survive and protect the one I loved and that was my fate for the rest of my life, forever. Even if it was not moral or good, it was the way my life would be since I was somehow chosen to be an elemental. I had no other choice but to fight.

"At least, the description those wolves gave us fits her perfectly." She said and that time, Eric and Godric tensed.

Honestly, I was not scared of her which was strange. My heart wasn't even beating at a fast rate, I was perfectly fine. I used to be so afraid of people finding about me but now it wasn't the same anymore. It was all because of last night. It just proved me that I was strong enough on my own, that vampires should be afraid of me.

"Now come on, let's not waste precious time. Give her to me and it will be over." It was an order and I didn't like her tone.

That time, I knew what to do. It was not my two friends fight, it was only mine. It was time to show her that she had no power over me or over the vampires in the house. If that Authority wanted war with us, it was exactly what they would get.

I managed to get in between the two vampires and Eric, believing that I was going outside grabbed not so gently my arm. I was certainly not going to sacrifice myself for them, not because I didn't love them enough or because I was too selfish to do it to protect my loved ones but simply because it wouldn't change anything. There was also another solution to that problem. If the one thousand years old vampire just used the bond, he would understand. My feelings were for one clear enough, even for me. I was determined to make that female vampire understand that they shouldn't have come there, that they should have stayed away from us and never ever pulled Russell from his grave.

"I will not come with you and you should leave us alone otherwise you'll regret it." I said.

I was convinced that she would remain there, believing that she was so much stronger than me, that I was only a weak elemental. Yet, she was aware of my part in the fight at Fangtasia. She was probably on her guard despite her arrogance.

"Then, your friends will die. You will die to, at some point. Do you really want to be responsible of their deaths?"

"Alyssa-"

"-I can take care of her." I said, interrupting Eric. That was my own battle, he had to understand. "The only deaths that would be on my hands are yours and your friends one. I have already killed many of your fellows and you know it. Don't try to impress me. Didn't one of your members felt the death of that pathetic new sheriff, Elijah Stormer?"

A loud growl was heard coming from one of Salome's companion. It was a red headed woman that suddenly came next to the other female vampire. I guessed it was an tender spot. Why was I suddenly feeling extremely proud of myself? I just couldn't sympathize with her even if her pain must have been great. Her progeny just shouldn't have touched Eric and Pam, he went to far and payed a very high price for that. Yet, the true death was still too kind for someone like him.

"Not now, Rosalyn." Salome ordered and reluctantly, the other female vampire took a step back. "You're so full of yourself, salamander. It is dangerous."

I was not like that, I was just confident and no one could blame me for that. I was just able to defend myself against vampires, it was something to be proud of. If they just touched me, they could die and it was good. It wasn't making me invincible but just harder to kill.

"Not so much. What is truly dangerous is your presence here." I said and just to prove my point, I created a fire that surrounded my right hand. I was sure that it wouldn't dissuade her but it didn't stop me._ I was already boiling with fire deep inside of me so why not on the outside?_ At least, it would show her that her game was risky.

I could feel Eric and Godric's stares on me. I wasn't sure they liked what I was doing but they didn't say anything because that would show that vampire woman that we were not standing together. We had to avoid that and show how close and determined we were.

"So here are my conditions. You, the Authority and Russell Edgington are going to leave all of us alone forever otherwise, you will meet the true death very soon."

"It is unacceptable, as you can imagine. If you don't come with me, then either we'll get you when all your friends are dead or you'll die with them. The two solutions are alright for us, we'll find the new salamander and he or she will join the two others elementals we already have."

I tensed after hearing the last words. It was completely impossible for them to have Abigail and Cliff. If I was sure about one thing, it was that they were safe and sound. I could feel it deep inside of me and there was no way they could have caught them because no one knew about them. She was just bluffing to scare us. It was a pathetic attempt to do so.

"You shouldn't lie, it's bad. I think you all deserve a punishment for that, just to see that I'm not joking." My tone was dark and I was even surprising myself. It just didn't sound like me at all.

However, I was determined and burning with rage. I just stared at one of the vampire behind Salome, it was a tall man with a beard. I was just thinking about one single thing : fire. That vampire hadn't done anything to me, that wasn't entirely true but it was too late to have those kind of thoughts. After a few second, the vampire fell to his knees screaming to death. Salome turned towards him, she was just the witness of the death of one of her fellow. I kept my eyes on the dying vampire and suddenly, an entire flame surrounded him and he just went up like a torch, a vampire torch, burning to death.

I didn't feel anything, no pity, no guilt as I watched him. It was just his fate, I guessed. _Had he ever felt guilty for draining a human?_ I didn't believe so. Salome turned back towards the house, her face was a mix of fear and anger, thought she hid her horror very well.

"Killing a vampire, nonetheless a member of the Authority, will cost you your life and I will make sure you and your friends will get a very slow and painful death." She threatened, baring me her sharp fangs.

"You do not scare me because you are all going to meet the true death. You are no match against me, against us." I calmly said, my eyes fixed on her. I wanted so badly to watch her rot in hell but it wasn't the right time to do so. She had to stay alive to tell the other members of what I could do, to warn her. "When you play with fire, you must expect to get burned Salome, don't you think?"

That was arrogant but it just sounded good. The female vampire didn't like it and she growled. _How disappointed she probably was_, I thought. She would have to leave without the salamander and without one of her companions.

* * *

><p>After Salome's departure the atmosphere was tense, especially after that female vampire's last words. She threatened again and that time she also mentioned Sookie's fairy nature. Yet, I was sure the telepath wouldn't hold it against me because she would never ever sacrifice herself like that. Bill wouldn't let her do it anyway.<p>

Eric was shooting dagger at me me while Godric was just staring at me, dumbfounded. In fact, everyone was shocked by my little show with Salome. The only one who was actually smirking was Pam. It was ironic in some way. I was far from being close to Eric's child but since the other night, when she lied to me but also when we came to her rescue, our relationship had drastically changed. It was like she supported me, like she was on my side. She just seemed to understand me better than her maker.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Alyssa?" Eric screamed at me, in sheer rage. His fists were clenched at his sides and I was sure he was refraining himself from punching the nearest wall.

Honestly, he was a little bit overreacting. There was nothing wrong with what I did. Plus, if he was not happy about it, he could have intervened.

What was a little bit annoying was that everyone in the room was deadly silent, even the ancient vampire. Everyone was staring at us, Sookie's eyes were wide open and I guessed Ethan was extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one, I didn't like being reprimanded in front of a public. It wasn't even fair towards me.

"Salome is two thousand years old, Alyssa. She's much stronger than you!" He took a step towards me, menacingly. "This was beyond stupid. They're going to be even more after you than before. Why did you even have to make that comment on Elijah? It was reckless."

"So what? It was already fucked up. It was just a trap. I had to show her there was no negotiation possible!"

Eric growled but that didn't trouble me at all. He could say everything he wanted, I wouldn't regret my choice. I was even sure that everyone would have done the same. Sure, I perhaps went too far with Elijah but they deserved it.

"You provoked her!"

"She provoked me!" I snapped back at him, feeling suddenly extremely confident in front of a one thousand years old vampire.

Eric cursed in another language and violently took my arms, dragging me away towards his safe place. I tried to fight against his grip but it was too strong. The one thousand years old vampire turned quickly towards his maker and said something that I once again didn't understand. I only had the time to catch the sight of Godric nodding before I was pulled away by the vampire. If he could have thrown me inside that room, he would have done it without a doubt.

"If I could lock you inside a cage I would do it if that means keeping you safe." Eric said but before I had the chance to say something, I was pushed up against the wall. His lips suddenly crashed down onto mine. I was confused and shocked at that very moment, my hands on his chest to try and push him away. _What the hell was that?_ Once minute ago, he was screaming at me and now, he was doing that. _What was wrong with him?_

"What are you doing?" I managed to ask between the kisses he was laying on my lips before moving his lips down to my neck.

He didn't answer, instead his lips were on my again while he pinned my hands above my head with one hand. He lifted one of my legs up, and without thinking about it, I wrapped it around him. My heart was pounding in my chest because there was a part of me who just loved every single second of what was happening. Yet, it was wrong because I was furious with him just like he was with me.

"This is not right." I said, as he rested his forehead on mine giving me time to breath.

"That's where you're wrong, it's right and it's us and you can't deny what you feel for me anymore, just like I can't. You are mine, I can't watch you being carefree and stupid. It can't go on that way and now I'm going to show you that you belong to me ." He promised and just when I was about to protest, he kissed me again. I wanted to push him away badly because having sex with me right now wouldn't change my behavior or what happened nor would it change our relationship. It was certainly not the solution to all of our problems but I couldn't move and I knew that I couldn't use my fire on him.

When I felt the tip of his fangs grazing my skin, I froze but he whispered reassuring words in my ear. Yet, that didn't stop him from drawing just a little blood, just enough to taste it but his fangs never pierced my skin.

Just like that I realized that I was completely at the mercy of his kisses, at his mercy and there was a part of me, who just wanted to be with him not matter what happened or no matter what would happen. It was just the two of us.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked that chapter. That was one of my favourite and the next one will be very sweet. So are you excited about it? I know that Salome might be very out of character but as I've said before, I'm only using some characters from the show my own way because I disliked season 5 (and basically True Blood since season 4 to be honest). So I hope you won't mind that change and that you'll enjoy what I've planned.<br>_

_Guest : Seriously? Are you even reading the story?_

_coogie88: I know she seemed to be angrier towards Eric but for me it was more like she had no break and that was driving her totally insane. However, now as you can see, it's going to be so much better between them and they'll sort out their problems soon, very soon._

_Lizz: Perhaps she has already forgiven him, don't you think it's possible?  
><em>

_A huge thanks to : KAYKAY22PRINCESS, coogie88, VampireElf, xxxRena, Midnat , SomebodyWhoCares, sophia1691 and Lizz for their amazing reviews._

_Also, the next chapter is already written. I might post it before next sunday if I get enough reviews. I'm not giving any number. So it's up to you. I know some people would call it blackmail and call me ungrateful but I don't care, I decided to stop caring about those reviews, so sorry. I just need to get people's opinion on my work.  
><em>

_Don't forget to write a little comment on that new chapter. I'm eager to have your opinion on Alyssa's behavior and on what happened at the end. So please, review?_


	97. Chapter 96

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

**I listened to Eavesdrop from The Civil Wars when I wrote that chapter so perhaps you could do the same? I think it fits perfectly the first scene of that chapter and I love that song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 96 :<span>

I felt lighter, content and happy. It had been a very long time since I had felt so peaceful but there was a little voice deep inside of me that told me it wouldn't last long, that I would fuck up everything very soon. Yet, I didn't care and just enjoyed the moment for a little bit longer with a small bittersweet feeling. A small part of me felt also guilty for letting myself go that was but I couldn't change anything and I wouldn't do it.

My head was currently on Eric's naked chest while his hand was playing with my head. It was almost like nothing ever happened, like we were back before his amnesia. It was just perfect. We were just laying beside each other, naked in a very small bed. Nothing else mattered but us.

"I'm still furious with you." I said honestly. "Sex doesn't change anything. It doesn't solve our issues."

There was still so much to discuss. His behavior was still making me boil. His lack of trust towards me was annoying and I wasn't even talking about his lecture from earlier. I could perfectly take care of myself and of our vampire issues. I even turned a vampire into ashes tonight. It was a sufficient proof for me and it should be the same for him.

"But it's good anyway. I'm positively amazing." " He responded with a large smirk, teasing me. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You're probably even hoping for a repeat. I wouldn't mind having you again and again. Your screams are quite pleasant to hear."

That was when it hit me like a storm. Eric and I made love inside his safe room, in Sookie's house while everyone was upstairs, waiting for us to finish whatever we were doing, hearing us having sex quite intensely. I was mortified. That should have never happened, it was so embarrassing. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and shameful. _What were they thinking? I wasn't depraved but what would they believe? _To be honest, I wasn't not that worried when it came to Pam and Godric because they had witnessed worst. They were rather used to Eric and I together but upstairs there were Sookie, Bill and Ethan. _How could I face them knowing they knew everything that had occurred back there? _

"This is awful." I muttered to myself, my face red as a tomato. I only wanted one single thing right now and it was hide there where no one could see me.

Eric's only reaction was a loud laugh. Sure, the vampire could parade in front of a crowd naked without being embarrassed but I was not like him. I was beyond embarrassed. We were in a war and yet we were doing that, it wasn't right, even more since we fought an hour or so ago.

"It isn't. It's natural and we both needed it, after all." He teased me and I blushed a deeper shade of red.

He was certainly not helping but I guessed that was exactly what he desired. He was somehow in a playful mood which was somehow good because I was tired of fighting. Yet, we couldn't forget our little quarrel longer. It would come out at some point. Now was perhaps the best time. We were both calm and relaxed. Sure, it was boiling inside of me but not like before. I didn't have the urge to scream at him like before. It was just another kind of anger.

"Stop this... It's not funny." I slapped his chest gently, knowing that I could hurt myself if I did it too hard.

"Relax, Alyssa."

I sighed in annoyance. Eric wouldn't reassure me tonight, that was sure. I guessed, it was a task I had to take care of all by myself. It could have been worst after all. When I thought about it, they could have barged in while we were at the heart of the action. That would have been terribly embarrassing. I guessed I could consider myself lucky that someone like Sookie didn't come in.

"You're impossible, Eric."

"But you love me anyway." The one thousand years old vampire stated.

_True_, I thought to myself. _How could he be so infuriating?_ One second I wanted to argue with him and the second later, I wanted to kiss him. _How was that even possible?_

"I should just hate you for everything you did." I said, which a cause the vampire to sigh.

"We both have reasons to be angry at each other." His tone was suddenly very serious but I was glad that we were finally tackling the subject. It was needed and that time, it wouldn't lead to another argument. I would make sure of that. "You're driving me crazy, Alyssa." He stated.

He was doing exactly the same with me. I knew he was worried for me, I got it. He had perhaps every reasons to be anxious but I had proven my capacity at taking care of myself. I was not invincible but last night, at Fangtasia, I felt so powerful. Tonight, it was the same. I was the true salamander, I was the fire and nothing else. I wished Eric could understand how wonderful it was for me. The bond we shared could provide him information but I guessed he still didn't understand. It wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry if my attitude bothers you but I cannot change, not now. I will take as less risk as possible but you will have to deal with me that way. I'm not the same since Henry and now, I'm strong enough to fight my own battles. I wish you could trust me and stop seeing me as a weak elemental." I explained calmly and he just sighed.

"It is not that I don't trust you, you get it all wrong." He started as one of his hands drew invisible circle on my bare back. "I know what you're capable of doing and I am so proud of what you've accomplished. It brings me an intense joy to see how strong you've become, to see that you're able to overcome your fear and inner demons. Yet, you are still mostly human, elementals don't have the chance to heal quickly like vampires. You can die so easily despite your immense power and immortality. You are vulnerable and our enemies are very well aware of that fact."

I listened carefully to his words and slowly I understood what he truly meant behind those simple phrases. He was trying to prove his point. I was strong, more than everyone thought I was but I could still get hurt easily, I could still die easily. My confidence would cause my death if I was not careful enough to remember my human condition. Yet I was also aware of the fact that I had to be extremely prudent. There would not always be a vampire by my side to heal me. If I was injured, I could die. I wouldn't let it happen. I would be drained of all my energy and power before it happened.

"I'm worried for you. I'm terrified to lose you again because that time, it could be forever. It took me a thousand years to find you, Alyssa. I don't plan on letting you die or get out of my sight like that. It would eat me alive to know that it is because of my own mistake that you're dead. If I had killed Russell like I should have, all this mess wouldn't have happened." He confessed and I was very touched by his revelation.

It made me see me in a whole different way. He wasn't showing me the possessive side of his personality but the emotional one. He had already proved me countless time that he could feel but right now, it was different. It was just a conversation heart to heart. Eric had nothing to hide and it was pleasant. I was used to his secretive behavior when it came to his feelings and to us and he was surprising me right now.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have snapped at you last night but when I watched you coming to my rescue, I lost it. You were in danger because of me again."

I shook my head. It was not his fault. The decision to bury the three thousand years old vampire in cement was certainly a stupid one but it was done. No one could have expected The Authority to bring him back to life.

"I understand your point of you but again I can't change who I am, or rather who I've become. I don't want to be weak again and if I stayed hidden, that is exactly how I would feel. I don't want this because it would bring me back to my captivity. Last night at Fangtasia but also tonight, I felt more alive than ever. I'm burning but it's so good and I don't have to wonder if it's right or wrong. It is just me and I won't let anyone change it, just like I won't let anyone hurt the one I love. If I have to fight and kill vampires to keep us safe, I would do. The time I felt guilty about it is long gone. I don't care anymore about the right thing to do because the right thing doesn't make me feel alright. Those useless emotions just mess up with my mind." I sincerely explained, hoping it would satisfy him.

He wouldn't stop worrying but perhaps we would stop arguing so ardently. I just hated it when we fought. We already had enough issue to deal with. We were both on the losing side if we kept snapping at each other. The best thing to do was to accept the other one's flaws and also accept our attitudes. I would still dislike the need he had to control me and see me as a weak girl but he would also hate my reckless behavior. There was nothing we could do to change our personalities. We just had to deal with them. It was also what was making us special and so close. We loved each other for who we were and those traits were part of us. _It was driving us crazy but that was love, wasn't it?_

"I know. I can sense your feelings through our bond."

"The only way to end this mess is to finally get rid of Russell and the Authority because then, no one will ever bother us again." I added, knowing that it wouldn't be so easy and even after that, there would always be trouble finding us. "At least, we're talking."

Eric laughed. "Indeed, we are. We even did more than talking."

I glared at him. He was truly impossible. Even when we were having a serious conversation, he had to remind me of our activities, which brought back the embarrassment I felt earlier. It was just so funny for him. I guessed I should relax a little bit about that. There was no way I could change what happened and I shouldn't be ashamed of what we did. The other could have left after all or went in another room where they couldn't hear us very well, except if we were too loud.

"Seriously Eric, just don't mention this again." I paused. "Anyway, you're going to let me fight my own battles now right?"

"I don't have any other choice unfortunately. You will do it wether I like it or not. I can only give you my support and protect you the best way I can. I truly trust you but I will always be worried for you."

I smiled at him, knowing that it was very hard for him. I was very thankful for his effort.

"You don't know how much that means to me. I promise you I'll be extremely careful. I don't want to lose you either. I have a question, have you ever felt my fire like Godric did last night but also tonight?"

I remembered the ancient vampire telling me about a pleasant warm sensation when I touched him but also when we were standing close to each other. I didn't perfectly understand what he was explaining to me. I was aware of the fact that I couldn't burn the one I loved but that other thing was very different.

"I don't think I had that chance." He answered and I felt a small jolt of jealousy in his tone.

_How could he still be jealous after tonight? How could he still think that something would happen between his maker and me?_ We were only good friends, we were a family. There was nothing romantic between us. It was so evident for me but Eric was being ridiculous.

"Don't behave that way. I'm yours and no one else's." I said, surprised by my choice of words. It was the very first time since the end of my captivity that I considered myself Eric's. It was a huge step in our relationship and I guessed it was very good thing. "I'm not a whore, Eric. You've been the only one for me since we got together. I'm not going to change my attitude towards your maker just because you're too possessive. Godric is my friend."

"I just hate the fact that you're more open around him. You always tell him everything, you are so close to him. He's your confident and you're so comfortable around him. It's frustrating."

It was true that I was very close to the two thousand years old vampire but I met him before Eric. We shared wonderful moments in Dallas and nobody could erase those memories from my mind. He accepted me despite my power when I thought that I was a freak. It meant so much to me. I didn't want Eric to take him away from me.

"I wouldn't want us to have the same relationship. I have Godric as my friend and I have you as my boyfriend or lover. Choose the word you prefer but it is very clear for me and for him but I'm sure he already told you that."

"What about Ethan?"

I raised my eyebrows at him but I only saw him smirking at me. That little prick was teasing me now. That deserved a punishment.

"Ethan... Well, he's quite handsome, don't you think? I'm not even talking about what we did the other day." I studied carefully the vampire's face. His eyes darkened and I knew I had my little revenge. "I forgot to tell you but we did this thing. It was so pleasurable, so much better than sex."

Eric growled and I suddenly found myself pressed against the mattress with a very angry vampire on top of me. He was showing me his fangs and had pinned my hands above my head. _Why was I suddenly so turned on by the situation?_

"Do not make fun of me, Alyssa."

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth." I said, deciding to play that game for a little bit longer. It was funny and a nice payback for teasing me. "It was so amazing, you can't imagine. Didn't you feel it the other day?"

He was shooting daggers at me and I hoped he knew it was just a joke. Sure, we did not have sex but using our power at the same time was incredibly good. It was an intimate moment between the two of us but nothing like that one with Eric. Ethan and I were elementals, we shared something special and our powers were complementary but I was not attracted to him. I was also pretty sure that he didn't want anything to do with me, I meant romantically. He told me once that I made him think about his wife and sometimes his daughter so I believed Eric had nothing to be afraid of. Sure, the water elemental loved his wife dearly but I just thought I shared some traits of her personality. Then, I probably looked more like his daughter physically. That was probably why I sensed so much tenderness coming from him.

"What did you do with him?" He whispered against my lips. His face was now so close to him. It was exciting.

" We were together that morning, my head on his lap, we were talking and then... Ethan agreed to practice our power together and that's what we did. We were one and I loved every single second of it. It was delightful."

The vampire was relieved, it was written on his face. I was glad that my little revenge worked, it made him somehow fly off the handle, at least a little bit.

"Was it better than us?" He asked, kissing my neck and nibbling the skin all the while.

"Perhaps." I responded, half moaning. That wasn't very convincing but who cared? I was enjoying myself, though a voice inside of me was telling me I was playing a dangerous game. It would lead to more embarrassment.

"Then I'll have to prove you I can bring you more pleasure than him and your little power."

* * *

><p>When we got out of Eric's safe room, I was red as a tomato but thankfully, there was no one waiting for us. Yet, voices and noises could be heard from the kitchen and from upstairs. I guessed that for the rest of the night, I would try to hide myself. A shower was also necessary. I would borrow Sookie's clothes even if that idea wasn't very appealing. I didn't want to owe her anything but I couldn't stay in those clothes and there was no way I could go back to Eric's house or to the elementals house. It was too dangerous.<p>

"Do you want company in the shower?"

" No, I don't think it's a good idea." I answered with a smile. Sure the proposal was temping but I had to refuse.

"As you wish." He quickly pecked my lips and left while I headed upstairs.

I was content and I had forgotten for a little while about Russell and the Authority. If only they could just disappear from that world in a heartbeat, it would be better for all of us. Yet, the only way to live a peaceful life was to get rid of them, a very difficult task.

We were in a war.

"You're such in a good mood." A male voice said and I turned around to find Ethan.

" Well... The night was not that bad."

I was certainly digging my own grave right now. I was basically screaming that I had sex with Eric all night and that I enjoyed it more than anything else. It was more embarrassing than I thought it would be. I could have dealt with Godric teasing me but not the water elemental. I was sure he heard us.

"Sure it was." He stated with a small smirk. "I'm happy for you, but I'm not here to talk about that. You were very impressive tonight."

I sighed in relief. At least, he wouldn't make fun of me, which was good. I was tired of blushing whenever I thought about what occurred downstairs. It was not exactly what happened that disturbed me, it was more what the others heard.

"Thanks but I was just already furious and that bitch provoked me. Do you think she could have found Abigail and Cliff?" I asked, remembering what Salome said earlier. I was convinced that my two friends were fine but a part of me was still doubtful. What if they had been caught? I didn't want to imagine them being held captive again. They didn't deserve it.

"No, it's highly improbable. If Abigail was on her own, I would be worried but she's with Cliff. The man is incredibly strong. When he got all his strength back, he was terrific. You should have seem him in action. He's more capable than you think. I also have to admit that I spoke with him one hour ago, so you don't have to worry. They're more than fine."

I was more than relieved. "That's fantastic. By the way, what are we going to do now? I mean, did you guys talk while we were... hum... busy?"

"We did and you should join us later. Our plan is simple, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. It isn't because of the lack of reviews because I got many reviews and I want to thank you for that. I didn't post because this week was just crazy for me. I had so much work to do for college (and it is really far from being over), someone broke into my car for the second time and stole my CD player from it and I'm a little bit depressed these days because of all the work I have to do and some other things. So I truly apologize for not updating before. I hope you will forgive me. Please, don't think that I've been playing any games to get reviews, I haven't done that.<em>**

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that new chapter. It was very nice to write this happy moment between those two and they finally talked. Yet, this happiness won't last but not because they're going to argue... Drama's coming, be ready._

_ladadum123: The end is planned and it's coming..._

_coogie88 : Too bad indeed but it would be too easy wouldn't it? And yes who wouldn't want to make out with Eric and more?_

_RainbowUnicorns938: Alyssa will be even more confident later._

_OptimisticLivvy : I hope you won't stop reading because I'm changing a little bit Salome's character. We won't see her that much..._

_A huge thanks to : sailorangelmoon1, a guest, ladadum123, coogie88, Midnat, Becks, VampireElf , maep1992, xxxRena, RainbowUnicorns938 and OptimisticLivvy for their wonderful reviews._

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment. What do you think will happen next? Please review and sorry again for not posting before today._


	98. Chapter 97

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 97 :<span>

I looked completely ridiculous wearing one of Sookie's dress. It was definitely not my style but I couldn't be fussy. My clothes were too dirty to be worn. I would just have to wait a little bit to get them back. I shouldn't be too bothered anyway, the night would soon come to an end and I would go to rest. Though I wasn't sure I would get much sleep. We still had to talk about the plan concerning the Authority.

There was also the threat of werewolves. Russell could send them during the day to attack us. The vampires would be incapacitated and we would have to deal with them. I was not truly scared but I wasn't reassured either. We could take them down but it would be hard and very dangerous. Sookie might be able to use her light but she lacked of control. Only Ethan and I could truly fight.

There was however a chance that we would be left alone. After my little display of power, I wasn't sure they would send someone for us. I had to admit that I appeared cruel and emotionless tonight. There was not a single amount of fear in my mind. I could care less that I had killed a vampire with only my mind. I just wanted him and all his friends to rot in hell and burn very slowly to prolong the pain. There was no real pleasure in watching them dying but there was no compassion inside of me. Either they died or it was us.

The choice was easily made.

It wasn't even taking me a lot of concentration or strength to set them on fire. I knew what I desired so it was easy. The fact that I had also been tortured by one of their kind was also affecting my power. I just had to thought about Henry, about the way he treated me, to ease the experience. There was still so much hate inside of me, so much resentment that I felt no guilt in killing vampires. Sure it wasn't what good girls were supposed to do, it was a crime but I could care less. _When your life is in danger, you have to defend yourself and protect the one you love,_ I thought to myself. I had to show no mercy towards them. There was no reason to be guilty or to feel bad. They could care less about us. They deserved their fates.

Those vampires weren't even showing any sign of regret when it came to their own crimes. Henry certainly enjoyed the torture session and the feeding, he proved it many times. Salome and his companions were certainly hateful and heartless. _Who knew who many innocent persons they had killed during their long lives?_ They weren't even trying to seek forgiveness for what they had done, instead they were hungry for power. They wanted to subdue humans, to subdue us and if they couldn't do so, they would kill us. Russell, on the other hand, was a particular one. He was also driven by his desire for revenge, he would not stop before our deaths.

I was truly convinced that it was already too late for us. The situation was far too advanced. Eric was right, I provoked Salome tonight and probably made the situation worse but even without my intervention, it would have been the same. That female vampire would have certainly made the same threat. Yet, I showed her how hard it would be to kill us. I showed her that we were stronger than we appeared and that was something she didn't expect. It explained her anger. No matter how old she was, how powerful she was, against me and my fire, she was weak. Deep inside of her, it brought back a feeling of fear and weakness, something she probably hadn't felt for years. She didn't like that and I was sure she would inform the rest of The Authority of her anxiety.

I was the reason of that small terror which made me one of the privileged targets. They had to take care of me first otherwise it would be even harder for them to take us down. Godric and Eric would also be the first one to suffer from their attacks. They could care less about Bill, Sookie and Pam. As much as I liked Pam, she was much younger than her maker and the ancient vampire. She wasn't really a menace for them, just like Bill. The telepath and her light would not stand a chance against a group of vampires. They would even want to capture her for her magical blood. Sure the effects of her life essence were only temporary but I was sure they would find a way to change that. Sookie was also in a great danger but she was used to that situation. Just like me, the fairy was a magnet for trouble.

Yet, we had a very small advantage.

They weren't aware of Ethan's existence and presence there. The water elemental stayed hidden in the house and I didn't believe the wolves who attacked us the other night realized that they were hit by water. Ethan was too quick and too in control to let them see what was happening to them. The werewolves might even have forgotten about him, too focused on me and the other vampires otherwise Salome would have asked for him. She wouldn't have missed the chance to get two elementals instead of one. So Ethan was an asset for us and he knew it. He had spent so many years running from Henry that he knew what he had to do. I was thankful for having him by our sides. He could have easily left and let us deal with the Authority when he had the chance. Despite the danger he would be in, he stayed knowing all the risks. The water elemental was ready to fight even though that fight was not his.

I wasn't sure why he stayed to be completely honest but deep inside of me, I wanted to believe it was because of me. I didn't want to sound arrogant but my elemental nature probably helped him in his choice. We were connected, we were complementary. He perfectly understood me and my needs, he was helping me with his kind words. Even if we didn't know each other very well, there was something deep between us and it was probably making him stay. Maybe he was also feeling grateful for getting rid of Henry. Sure he participated in the vampire's true death but if Eric and Godric hadn't searched for him and found him, he would have never decided to attack the dead King and therefor he would still be hiding from him. His life was somehow much better now even if vampires were still a threat. However, that time it was his choice. He decided to fight with us.

At least, we all stood together and that was all that mattered for now. We were stronger together and I truly hoped the plan the ancient vampire was going to explain us wouldn't put me aside. Godric had assured me that he trusted me, Eric too but they were worried for me because I was weaker than them, at least physically. There was a chance that the plan didn't involve me and I would be extremely angry. I had proven myself to be valuable for our cause.

So there I was, sitting on the sofa next to Ethan. Eric was leaning against the wall in front of us and he was staring at me. His eyes were piercing through my skin and he was looking at me intensely as if I was his dinner. I guessed the term dinner was not the right one, his desire for me was more carnal I would say. It was embarrassing because everyone could see his deep stare, just like everyone knew about what happened between us.

That was just terrible and I only wanted to avoid his gaze but it was hard. I couldn't stop looking at him because Godric had the brilliant idea to stand by his side. Perhaps he was doing that on purpose because he kept sending me a knowing look and he smirked a little bit. What was particularly humiliating was the fact that the ancient vampire, not only heard us but felt us, both of us. Sure, it had already occurred before but that would forever be something I would not get used to. Godric probably didn't care, he could also block our bond but the bond was still there.

I was persuaded that my face was all red from embarrassment. It would certainly not get better if Eric kept looking at me like that.

"We're going to strike first and not waste time." Godric started seriously. "We've to the conclusion that they will attack very quickly, especially after tonight. Their attack will be quick and forceful, we must not get trapped by them."

"But wouldn't it be at their advantage? I mean they could be waiting for us..." I said.

I was ready to be with them no matter what was going to happen, I didn't want to be reckless. Our lives were more important than anything. I could care less if Bill met the true death but I cared about everyone else, even Sookie. I heard that she would be by our sides despite the danger we would certainly face. The telepath was many things, but she wasn't a coward.

"It is a risk we have to take." The ancient vampire answered.

They had surely thought about that more than me. They had after all talked while I was busy with Eric. My questions were superfluous. There was no reason to be worried. Godric had probably more experience than me when it came to attacking a house or someone else. I tended to forget who the ancient vampire truly was but it was hard because he was so sweet with me. Yet, he had assured me numerous times that he was a monster, not very different from other vampires. In my opinion, Godric was exaggerating. He had done many things he was not proud of during his life, he had surely killed more people than I imagined but he had changed. He was not a heartless creature like the members of the Authority were.

My friend had proven he had change by saving many lives. Back in Dallas, he stopped a bloodbath. He also sought redemption and was even ready to meet the sun, thinking he did not deserve to live anymore, which was completely ridiculous. I guessed he now realized how stupid he was at the time. I couldn't even imagine my life without him. If he had died in Dallas, it would have destroyed me and Eric too. Our relationship would have never evolved the way it did. He would have blamed me for his maker's death and I would have hated him for not stopping him. I could only be thankful that it didn't happen.

"Do you even know where the members of the Authority are? If they're not stupid, they're hiding somewhere safe."

It was surely a stupid question when I thought about it.

"They are arrogant, so full of themselves. Some of them are extremely old. Salome is two thousand years old, just like me. Russell is three thousand years old, they're not afraid of an attack. They're certainly staying at their headquarters believing it's safe for them. They can't expect us to attack. The place is without a doubt well guarded but it's not impenetrable."

I was doubtful. The plan seemed extremely dangerous. _What if we got trapped there? What if they captured us?_ I suddenly had a very bad feeling about that scheme. It wouldn't end well. Being confident was a good thing but being too confident would cause our deaths. Even if Godric, Eric or Bill knew how many vampires formed the Authority, they wouldn't be alone there. As Godric said, it was well guarded.

"I have another idea. Perhaps we could so there and I could use my power. We wouldn't even have to enter, I would just have to set fire to the building."

Godric raised his eyebrows and I heard someone chuckled. I didn't think I was being funny right now. My idea was pretty good and for once, it wouldn't endanger anyone. It wouldn't be an easy task because I had never done such a thing but I was strong enough to do it. I would have to concentrate and summon my entire fire and thanks to my hate towards those vampires, it would be fine.

"Unfortunately for us, you don't have that kind of power, Alyssa. It is not that you're not able to control it but it would drain you from your entire energy." Ethan said and I was surprised. The man was supposed to be on my side and believe in me. He had even shown me how strong we were. " Your fire is very impressive but we're talking about an entire building. It is too much for you for now, it will kill you. As elementals, we are powerful, more than anyone can imagine but we have our limits."

I frowned. Ethan kept telling me that we were incredible but now, he was nearly destroying my confidence. I was aware of the fact that our immortality was fragile but Ethan was overestimating the whole thing.

"Using that amount of power is too dangerous for you. I know what I'm talking about because I've been through a lot of pain because an attempt to control more water than I could. As the water elemental I wanted to play with the ocean just too see what I could do. I nearly died, Alyssa. I spent a whole week trying to survive until a witch came to my rescue. There are some things we cannot do without a proper training or simply without years of existence."

"It doesn't mean we're the same. You tried to control an ocean, I will only set fire to a building. I know I can do this because I nearly did it by accident when I was younger. Sure it was only a house but it doesn't matter, their headquarters can't be that big. I know I can do this and there are many way to burn a place. If I just put all the exits on fire, they won't be able to escape and then the fire will slowly spread everywhere."

Ethan shook his head in annoyance. "You don't realize the dangerousness of this situation. Perhaps one day, you'll be able to do it, just like I will be able to do what I want with water but not now... You need more practice just like I did, if I want to do something like that. Can you imagine what would happen if you fail? You would only be a burden for us. We would lose your power and we all want to avoid this. Fire is rather useful against vampire."

I sighed. There was no way I would make him change his mind. Even if I felt capable of doing that, no one would let me do it. Godric and Eric were silent the whole time but there was no need to be telepath to know what they were thinking. If my life and my health were in danger, they would certainly not agree to do it. Those vampires could be very stubborn.

"We will stick to the plan." Godric stated. "Tomorrow night, we'll attack and get rid of the Authority and Russell for good."

"How will we do it then?"

We couldn't just barge in and kill them all, though that idea was extremely appealing.

"We'll form two groups. You will stay with me Alyssa." The ancient vampire said and it surprised me.

He didn't say with us so that meant Eric would not be with us. The reason behind that choice was probably easy to find, he trusted his maker more than himself when it came to my protection. Yet, it scared me to be separated from him. If he got hurt, I wouldn't know it, I wouldn't be able to help him but I knew there was no other choice for me. The vampires had already decided everything and they could care less about my opinion.

"They fear you somehow. What you did tonight was rather a good thing despite what Eric told you. They are probably on the edge now and it is an advantage for us to have you by our sides. They feel threatened now."

I was aware of the fact. It was written on Salome's face and it made me proud. Tomorrow night, I would make sure that all those vampires would suffer more than I did under Henry's hands. It would be just like another revenge for me.

* * *

><p>After our little conversation, the four vampires went to rest and we were left all by ourselves. We went to sleep in turn just in case someone decided to come for us. I slept rather peacefully for a few hours, I needed all my energy for tonight. I was starting to get anxious to be completely honest. I was not scared for myself but for the one I loved. If something happened to Eric or Godric, it would just break me. Even Pam was someone very important for me. I wasn't even thinking about Ethan, I cared very much about him.<p>

"What's on your mind Alyssa?" The water elemental came next to me.

I was currently watching the outside from the window. We decided it was safer to stay in the house not matter how ardently the sun was shining today.

"It's just tonight. I'm just nervous, nothing to be worried about."

Ethan smiled gently at me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. Out of instinct I rested my head against him. It felt nice. It was almost like we had known each other for years, like we were truly a family. I had never had a brother but the water elemental was close to that. Even though, Ethan was extremely attractive with his blue eyes and brown hair, I felt nothing else but friendship towards him. It was as if I was totally immune to his charm but I was pretty sure that if he was not an elemental, I would be attracted to him. It was strange but I guessed it had something to do with our elemental nature. We were more than friends but our connection was too deep to be romantic. _Did it even make sense to feel like that towards someone you barely knew?_ It didn't but I could care less. It was a different kind of friendship, very different from the one I shared with the ancient vampire but it was good anyway.

"It will be just fine. We took Henry down easily, sure it will be harder with that Authority but I'm rather confident Alyssa because this time we have you. Sure, you can't set fire to the building like you wanted to, but you can do so much more."

I was not sure it would be enough to protect everyone though I wanted to. I didn't want to fail my friends and watch them get hurt because of my lack of control or power. I would forever blame myself but for now, I needed to be confident and have faith in me, in us.

" I will watch over Eric and make sure he gets back to you."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Ethan chuckled and shook his head. "You just have to make me one promise."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Somehow, I didn't like his tone. It was too playful to augur well.

"The next time you two decide to fuck, please keep quiet or go somewhere more private because I honestly don't want to hear your screams and moans again."

My face flushed but the water elemental only laughed harder that time. He was teasing me in order to make me unwind. Though it was embarrassing, it worked anyway. Forgetting for a second my awkwardness, I laughed with him until I caught the sight of something strange outside.

I wasn't sure of what I was seeing but I believed there were wolves. I could faintly see animal's eyes in the woods and if there was one thing I had no doubt about, it was the fact that it was not Alcide. Godric had asked for his help and he agreed to aid us but only when it came to finding the pack Russell and the Authority controlled. For now, he was unsuccessful in his researches and was too busy to be there with us. I didn't hold it against him, I was even surprised that he accepted to come to our help again. We had caused him trouble numerous time.

"Please...Tell me, I'm imagining those wolves." I quickly said, hoping to be wrong.

"You're not. They're probably coming for you and perhaps also Sookie. Those cowards sent them because they thought you'd be helpless against them. They are probably encircling the house. Listen, I'll go out and take care of them. Do not follow me unless I ask you to okay?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end and I hope it won't disappoint you.<em>

_OptimisticLivvy: You'll be very surprised. I'm planning something big._

_A huge thanks to : coogie88, Lizz, sailorangelmoon1 ,Midnat, OptimisticLivvy, sophia1691, VampireElf , xxxRena and SomebodyWhoCares for their reviews. It means a lot to me, especially these days.  
><em>

_Anyway, don't forget to write a little comment. It's very important. So please review?_


	99. Chapter 98

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 98 :<span>

I watched carefully as Ethan stepped outside. I was confident when it came to his safety, the water elemental could perfectly take care of werewolves all by himself. I would entrust my life to him without hesitation. He had already proved me how strong he was and he wouldn't disappoint me today. That was why I would follow his instructions and stay inside. He didn't need me and I would only put myself into trouble. I didn't want that because that would worry the two sleeping vampires. They would just freak out, wake up and risk their lives. I was convinced that Eric and Godric wouldn't hesitate to go under the sun despite the threat of the true death if I was in danger. It was very touching.

Sookie had once told me that Bill had done the same for her. Before my arrival in Bon Temps, Bill went under the sun to save her from a serial killer. He truly loved her otherwise he wouldn't have done it. That was why I was persuaded my two vampires would do the same.

I would only go outside if it was completely necessary and if Ethan asked me too. Sure we were not telepathic, he wouldn't even be able to make a move to ask for my assistance but I would feel it. Our deep connection would tell me if I was needed. For now, he was perfectly fine. I even believed he was smirking at the wolves who were now in front of him. There were only six werewolves out there, baring their teeth at the elemental. It was so pathetic because they had no idea who Ethan was. Perhaps some of they did, after all. I meant that the wolves who had attacked us the other night could have come back. _How stupid of them_, I thought to myself. They didn't stand a chance against us, no matter if the vampires were or were not with us. We were strong enough to take them down, Ethan with water and me with fire.

His power was even more impressive than mine. Sure a flame was imposing and very dangerous. With a single thought, I could set someone on fire, hurt them, kill them but with Ethan it was very different. He mastered his water so well, he could do everything with it. He could use his water like a lasso to stop someone, he could use it as a protection but also just to attack. It was quite unexpected for someone who knew nothing. Surely, those wolves would be taken by surprise and that was a very good thing for us. They would run away, scared for their lives.

"He looks rather confident for a man who's facing werewolves." Sookie said as she came next to me.

The telepath was holding a shotgun in her hands and I raised my eyebrows at her. _Was she serious?_ She didn't even know how to use it properly. The last time she fired, she hit Eric instead of a werewolf. I didn't want to be her next victim or for Ethan to be her next target. Sure, she wouldn't do that on purpose but it didn't matter. If one of us got hurt, it would be just terrible.

"He knows what he's doing but not you." I pointed my finger at the gun.

"Don't worry, this time I will use it against the right person." She joked but I just looked bluntly at her. She wasn't very reassuring to be honest.

"I would be less worried if you don't use it. Honestly, Sookie you're not very good with it and I don't plan on getting shot today and I would just have to burn you if you hurt Ethan. Why don't you use that light of yours? You seems rather fine with it."

I had watched her use her fairy power the other night. Sure, it wasn't like Ethan and I but she was not that bad with it. It was a little bit hard for her to control it but it was fine. She only needed to use it against werewolves who weren't the cleverest creatures on the planet, at least not Russell's one. V was probably making them dumber and crazier.

"I'm not sure it will work again. The other night, it was very different."

"No it isn't. Those wolves are threatening the one we love, they are threatening us. Think of everything they plan to do, think of everything those vampires did. Don't you remember when Russell bit you? He's a monster just like the members of the Authority... It is easier to master your power when you're angry, when you think about the hate you feel or when you think about protecting the one you love."

At least, that was how it worked for me. There was a deep link between my emotions and my power. The love I felt for Eric, the need I had to protect him but also everyone else had an influence on my fire. Then, there was also all that anger and hate deep inside of me, it was working extremely well. I would be sure to stay focused today but also when we would be inside the Authority's headquarters.

"You have changed, Alyssa. I had already noticed it when I came back from fairyland but now, it's something else. Even if Henry made you suffer, I think he awakened something inside of you and it increased with your meeting with Ethan and with that whole new threat. You've accepted your condition, you've grown up and you've proven yourself to be incredibly strong. I just wished the situation was different. You could have become the same person but without having to endure so much pain."

Guilt was written across her face but hope and pride were present in her eyes. She blamed herself for what happened to me and I guessed she was finally understand how deeply I got hurt emotionally the night she and Eric kissed. Yet, she still considered herself as my friend, she still cared about me perhaps even more than before. It was quite nice and somehow, it made me see a glimpse of hope for our friendship, more than before. Sure, I would not forgive her so easily and so soon, but perhaps one day, I would be able to do so. I could give her another chance just like I was giving Eric another one. After all, she did risk her life to save me from Henry. That was something to take into consideration. It was just a matter for another time, Ethan's safety was more important than Sookie and I's remains of a relationship.

"They're going to attack." Sookie stated and we both watched the wolves making themselves ready to charge. "He'll be fine right?"

"Ethan will be more than fine. You've probably already seen him in action. He's amazing and if it goes wrong, I'll be there for him. I'm not scared."

I was even more than ready to fight. It would be some kind of training before the main event, it wouldn't even take a lot of energy, wolves were easy to deal with. If I were to intervene, I would just have to make sure that I wouldn't get distracted or that I wouldn't get tackled down otherwise it would cause many damages. Then, there were only six werewolves.

"Oh my God." The telepath said, her mouth wide open as if she had seen a ghost. It was only the water elemental showing a part of his fantastic power.

Not only had he created a wall separating himself from the wolves but he was also using powerful water jet to hit our enemies. Surprised by his actions, they were sent flying away but as soon as they touched the ground, they were back on their feet, a bigger desire to get rid of Ethan. Their prides certainly got hurt because one single man was able to compete against six giant werewolves. They would once again fail and I was pretty sure Russell would punish them for that. It was just a matter of time for the three thousand years old vampire too, his punishment would soon arrive too.

"I envy him, he's so powerful." I said, my eyes never leaving the water elemental.

He was so in control, so beautiful too. I didn't say it in a romantic way, I was rather talking about his power though Ethan was handsome right now. It was just not him I wanted and I would never want him that way. That was too weird to even think about that.

"You're just like him, Alyssa. You're just younger than him but I can tell you that the other night, you were just incredible and from what I heard, you did it again but that time, you saved Eric. I'm not even mentioning last night with the female vampire, I just wished you had burned her instead of that man."

"Thank you, I guess." I said.

_Sookie was so strange today_, I thought to myself. She kept complimenting me and it was surprising me and almost making me uncomfortable. At least, I was proud to appear powerful because the others would feel the same towards me.

Ethan was dealing with the wolves very well but at some point, four more wolves arrived. The situation grew more complicated for him and I decided to stay on my guard. I clenched my fists at my side and concentrated. If I were to intervene, I wanted to be ready. I was already boiling with rage, a few second later, I would be boiling with fire instead.

"Perhaps I could help him and stay on the porch, they are too many..." I stated.

Sure Ethan seemed quite fine but I could tell the wolves were trying to trap him and soon they would find a way to do so. I trusted the water elemental but I was scared for him. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me, he didn't deserve it. What if he got scratched and bled to death? The vampires were asleep and I wasn't sure that with the help of the telepath we could bring him back inside.

"He told you to stay inside, you could get hurt."

"I won't. They won't even see it coming. When those vampires attacked Eric and I, I managed to throw a fireball at one of them. With concentration, I could do the same right now. It would help Ethan and I'm sick of staying there."

The water elemental would be furious with me, saying that I was uncontrollable and that I never listened but who could blame me? I felt fine with my power and with my capacity at taking care of the wolves from afar. I didn't want to put myself in inconsiderate danger so I could attack and stay on the porch. The wolves wouldn't be able to get to me because they would be too busy with Ethan and my fire. The front porch was also a strategic point since it was smaller. It ensured us a little protection. The other night, Sookie stayed there and didn't get hurt.

"Okay but I'm coming with you. I'll try to do that thing with my hands too." She smiled at me. It was hard to believe that she was agreeing so easily but it was great. I was sure Sookie was very fond of Ethan. There was a little voice deep inside of me that told me she probably liked him more than a simple friend should. Ethan was amazing but he was not for her. I wasn't jealous of her or of the attention she could get from the water elemental because I knew I would always be closer to him. Yet, I truly believed she wasn't the right for him.

First, she attracted trouble and always found herself in bad situations because of her stupidity. Ethan deserved a peaceful life after what he had been through. Sookie would just bring him something he didn't need. Then, from what I had gathered during my conversations with Ethan, he was not ready for a serious relationship. He couldn't truly get attached to another woman because even after all those years, he still loved his wife dearly. No one would ever be able to replace her or take her place in his heart. It was dramatic but also romantic. He could love another but it wouldn't be the same. Sookie wanted real love, Ethan couldn't give that to her. Finally, he was immortal and she was definitely not. Sure, she accepted Bill's proposal two years ago approximately but I didn't think she realized the consequences of her acceptance. If I was sure about one thing, it was that the telepath was not ready to become immortal nor was she ready to become a vampire. I couldn't imagine her with fangs and feeding from someone. She was too good to do something like that.

However, now wasn't the time to have those kind of thoughts. It was just distracting me and I needed all my concentration right now. I was not sure I could create a fire ball again but I would try very hard. It couldn't be that difficult because it was the same than creating a flame except that it was harder. I had to turn it into a ball instead of letting it surround my hand and aiming it towards my target. It required more energy and strength. I had never worked on that with Eric and Godric while Sookie was gone to fairyland. We had done many things but never that one. I wished I had done it with Ethan, he could have helped me improve a lot.

"Are you ready, Alyssa?" Sookie asked while we arrived on the porch.

"I am." I answered, trying to appear confident.

I didn't want to embarrass myself and fail. So I took a deep breath, raised my hand and closed my eyes, which was probably not the safest thing to do but I didn't care. The telepath was beside me and would warn me if by chance a werewolf charged at me. I just had to think about the night I protected Eric, the fireball appeared just like that. I opened my eyes and smiled. I did it, I made it. There was a fireball levitating above my hand, it was beautiful but I would congratulate myself later. Ethan was more important than my small inner victory. I didn't waste time and threw the ball towards a wolf with all the strength that I had inside of me. The werewolf got hit and the fire spread amongst his fur very quickly to my greatest surprised.

"Well done, Alyssa!" Sookie exclaimed.

My little display of power attracted the wolves attentions but also Ethan's one. It didn't distract him at all but he just sent me a mix of disapproving and agreeing look. I just smiled back at him and waved.

"You can't have all the fun, Ethan." I shouted and he chuckled which caused the wolves to get more aggressive. Their prides got hurt and it was so pathetic.

There were no match against the three of us.

* * *

><p>The fight was over and we had won, of course. Some wolves were dead, some would soon be dead because of their injuries. Only one had survived without too many wounds and was probably heading back to his master. Russell would fall from his pedestal and realized how strong we were. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that he would talk about Ethan, the Authority would learn about his existence and it was a disadvantage for us. However, it was also true that the wolf acted strangely after Sookie hit him with his light. It made me secretly hope that her fairy power had done something to him.<p>

The telepath even told me that she couldn't get anything from him except his fear of fire and his desire to stay alive. It made her believe that he would not go back to Russell because that would mean his death. The three thousand years old vampire wouldn't accept failure and the punishment would be hard. That werewolf wanted to live more than everything in the world, for Sookie he would never go back to Russell even if it was betrayal.

"How do we get rid of the bodies?" Sookie asked, avoiding the sight of the dead men. I was doing the same. I knew I had to defend myself and all but it was still hard to look at those men. I was responsible for their deaths after all. It was still making me uncomfortable.

"We'll let the vampires deal with them. We can't do anything." Ethan said but didn't seem bothered by the sight.

I guessed he was used to it since he was very old and spent his life running away from Henry. He had probably fought against Henry's friends and killed them. He was probably okay with that because he knew there was no other choice. It was their deaths or us. The choice was easily made.

"They'll probably bury them like Eric did the other time." I said, remembering the night he killed a werewolf inside the house. Once again, Russell Edgington was behind the attack.

"They're going to be pretty pissed." The telepath stated and I nodded.

I could already see Eric and Godric's face expression. Though the idea was funny, I would like it less once I would see it. They would not only be furious because of the attack but also because I took part in the fight. Sure, it was rather reckless but I managed to get out of that mess very well. I didn't even get hurt tonight which was a great change for me. I even stayed on the porch the whole time and threw fire at them from that safest place. The wolves didn't even understand what was happening to them.

"They have every reasons to be." Ethan said and glared at me. "It was stupid, really."

"But it made things quicker and you can't say our help wasn't useful."

Sookie was also very impressive tonight. Her light was incredibly amazing and I was truly surprised by it. She used it against the wolves and that calmed them down.

"But I told you to stay inside. It could have gone wrong at any second. I won't blame you for desiring action because we are the same, but your vampires would have just killed me. You don't realize how important you are to them and even to me." Ethan paused and took a step forward, his eyes glued on me. There was so much emotion while he stared at me. "The death of the last salamander caused me a lot of pain. I spent many years mourning his death because we were extremely close. Now that I've found you, I don't want to endure that pain again. It is perhaps strange but as elementals, we have a very deep connection and I know you feel it too. It will bring me an intense grief if you died or if you got hurt by my fault. Also, as I've already told you, you remind me of my wife and also my daughter... I can let you imagine my feelings."

I was very touched by his confession because I hadn't realized how he perceived our relationship. It had never occurred to me that he cared for me that much though I was aware of that link we shared. I also had to admit that I hadn't tried to get into his shoes but I should have. When I thought about Abigail and Cliff and imagined them hurt, it broke my heart. When I thought about Ethan the same way, it was worst because we were complementary.

Ethan already had spent many years with another elemental and he had lost his dear friend. It must have been extremely hard for him. He didn't want to go through those feelings. I perfectly understood him.

"I'm sorry for behaving like that." I sincerely said.

"Do not apologize to me. I know an elemental is hard to stop but just be very careful." He shook his head. " Anyway, I think we should rest a little bit before the sun sets. Once we have recovered enough, perhaps we could do something together Alyssa. What do you think about that idea?"

I was aware of what he was implying and I loved every single second of it. For the attack of the Authority, we had to be in peak condition. For that, we needed rest but I also needed to control my power more perfectly. Now was just the time to work on that and since I was proud of myself today.

I was sure whatever Ethan would ask me to do, I would succeed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked that chapter. It wasn't surely the most exciting one but the next chapter will be much better.<em>

_coogie88 : yes, they all have their limits. Honestly, it would be too easy to be that powerful, wouldn't it?_

_A huge thanks to : sailorangelmoon1, coogie88, Midnat, Lizz, A guest, xxxRena and VampireElf for their reviews. _

_As always don't forget to write me a little comment. It's important and I love knowing your opinion. So please review!_


	100. Chapter 99

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 99 :<span>

I could feel Sookie's eyes on us, I could hear her gasp of surprise and I was sure she didn't understand how something like that was possible. I wasn't sure I had the answer either. I just knew that it was us, the water elemental and the fire elemental together, as one. After the wolves attack, Ethan proposed me to work on my concentration. I lacked of that trait unfortunately and it was necessary against the Authority.

We started very slowly with the same thing than last night we used our power together. It was just around our hands and it already felt nice. Now it was so much more and it was exciting. When I told Eric, it was better than having sex, I wasn't lying and that time, it was more powerful and more pleasurable than ever. I was refraining myself from moaning in pleasure but it was written across my face. I was enjoying more than I should that moment but no one would blame me. I wished I could truly share that joy with Eric especially. He was probably sensing that powerful thrill but had no idea how it truly felt. The sensation was marvelous. My heart was beating extremely quickly in my chest to the point I though it would explode but I would not stop, I couldn't.

I was just addicted to that feeling and I was sure Ethan loved it too. He was smiling wildly at me but I was faintly seeing him due to the flame all around us. That time, our entire bodies were on fire and his water was surrounding the flame. It was magical, stunning and fascinating. We were the only one touched by fire. The ground beneath us seemed totally immune to our powers or rather as if they were harmless for the rest of the world, for now after all. We could choose to make them dangerous, even lethal but it was our decision. Ethan told me I could only burn someone if I wanted to.

He even said that I should test the fire on Eric or Godric. I wasn't very fond of that idea because I already burned the one thousand years old vampire one day. He had pushed me too far that night but I still felt guilty for hurting him against my will. I didn't want to try Ethan's theory for fear of killing one of them by accident. Yet, a part of me desired to try. It would just be amazing for them to be unaffected by fire, at least mine. When I thought about it, I remembered the other night when Godric didn't get burned by my boiling skin. With just enough confidence, I could do it but I didn't want to propose it. They would surely be against that idea anyway. It was too dangerous and it was also a matter for another time.

"What are you doing?" Someone said and I recognized the voice as Eric's one, but it seemed so far away from the place I was.

_Were the vampires already awake? Was it already nighttime?_ I hadn't even noticed it, I was too caught up in that strange thing. I had even nearly forgotten about the events of today.

"We're practicing. Isn't it wonderful?" I was in raptures, truly. I probably looked insane but it felt so nice.

"It's impressive." Godric said but I kept my eyes on Ethan.

Looking into each other eyes was increasing the pleasurable sensation. It was like my eyes were attracted by his, like I couldn't stop staring at him even if I wanted to. I felt love for him but not the kind of love you would expect in that situation. It was platonic. Ethan was just my family, my other life but in a different way than Eric was. I was persuaded that the one thousand years old vampire was, as cheesy as it sounded, my soulmate. The water elemental was the missing part of me just like I was his. We were complete as elementals thanks to each other, just like Abigail and Cliff were. The four of us together was probably wonderful too and much more powerful. I couldn't wait to try it because I couldn't get enough of the depth of the connection we had.

"They've been like this for an hour... I don't think they realize what happens around them. I tried to talk to them but they didn't answer. It's like they're in trance, literally. Only your voice brought her back to reality." I heard Sookie saying and I was convinced she was wrong. She hadn't said a word to us.

"Have you made any attempt to catch their attention?" Godric asked and I heard his footsteps but I couldn't turn my head in his direction.

I guessed he was now near me. _Why was he so close to us?_ Someone else was beside me. Surely it was Eric, I could feel his presence as strange as it sounded.

"Countless time... They don't care, they're in their elemental world. I didn't try touching them..."

"This is... unusual." Godric stated and I imagined him gazing at his child questioningly. "At least, we know they can hear us."

Ethan chuckled. "We're just being ourselves. There's nothing wrong with us, it's just concentration."

"Well, perhaps you could stop now. You need all your strength." Eric said and I suddenly felt a pressure on my right shoulder. It was a hand, Eric's one. This gesture pulled me out of my state, afraid of hurting the one I loved.

"No!" I screamed but it was already too late and my heart skipped a beat. That was when I noticed Eric was perfectly fine. Ethan's theory was correct but I wouldn't test it further and a second later it all stopped and the water elemental took a step back. "Are you insane Eric? You could have gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking?"

I would have slapped him for his stupidity if I was afraid of breaking my hand and accidentally burning him since my skin was as hot as hell.

"Come on, you couldn't burn me, you love me too much." He teased me and pulled me in his arms playfully. He was rather in a good mood. He still hadn't seen the bloodbath in the yard.

"What the fuck happened out there?" It was Pam who asked the fateful question.

"Well, we had visitors and took care of them. They won't bother us anymore." Ethan answered, walking next to the female vampire. "The girls were particularly active in the defeat of the wolves. We just have some difficulties with the bodies as you can see."

Pam laughed and immediately went outside. The idea of getting rid of bodies seemed quite appealing for her. Godric and Bill followed her but not Eric. I guessed his help was not needed or he had something else in his mind, or rather someone else : me. I wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"Oh really? What did you do?" Eric asked, his eyes not leaving mine. He didn't even care about Sookie and I loved that.

"I just threw fireballs at them and helped Ethan. It was quite nice, it was some kind of training."

I smiled at him and I realized that I had forgotten everything that happened between us during the last months. I could care less about the loss of his memories and what he did. It was just the past, nothing to be worried about, nothing to fear.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could have some time, alone." He emphasized on the last word but it wasn't directed to me, there were two other persons in that small room and they got the message perfectly. Their footsteps could be heard as they headed for the garden, perhaps to see how the vampires were doing. I did however caught Ethan's snide remark about being silent that time. I would have said something back at him but Eric distracted me with his intense gaze.

"We're not going to do anything, no sex before that battle." I said but deep inside of me, I was aware of the fact that I couldn't resist him.

He just laughed and tightened his grip on my body. If he wasn't careful with me, he would hurt me with his vampire strength but he was just applying enough pressure to make me feel loved and protected. The coldness of his skin didn't even bother me and there was even something strange about his skin. It seemed hotter than before and it didn't take me too long to realize what was happening. I was giving him my warmth which was probably a pleasant sensation for him because it was for his maker. They weren't very different on some points.

"As you wish."

"So what did you want to do or rather say?" I asked, unsure of his intentions with me. His eyes were piercing right through me.

"I wanted to have a conversation with you about this war we're in. I won't try to dissuade you because you are unfortunately too stubborn for your own good. I just want to clarify the situation. These vampires have centuries of war and violence behind them, they are not stupid werewolves you can fool. The display of power you show when Salome was there hurt her pride and will make you one of the main targets. They will probably be ready to fight against you and I want you to be extremely careful. They're all faster than you can imagine and if we had time, I would help you getting familiar with vampire speed that way but we haven't. I'm only asking you to stay by Godric's side, no matter what happens, no matter if someone beside you is in danger. You have to care about yourself because you are more vulnerable than us. They are extremely dangerous, keep that in the back of your mind." He said, dipping his head down to peck me on the lips.

I appreciated what he was doing because a part of me was scared of fighting against the Authority. Eric was right, they had centuries of war behind them and I was very new to that. It was natural to be afraid in such cases as this one because our lives mattered. I was confident in my power, especially after tonight with Ethan. I knew I was able to achieve a high level of control that would be very useful. I was strong and I was ready to kick some vampires asses.

"Why won't you stay with me when we'll be there?"

"I would be too distracted if I stayed with you. I would always be watching over you and forget myself in the process. I also trust my maker more than myself with you. He's older, stronger and faster than me. He'll be more able to protect you than me as hard as it is to admit it."

I understood his point of view and I would not contradict him. It was not my place to talk because I was not a skilled strategist like them.

"It's better if we're apart but at least, you'll be able to sense me... This is so unfair because I won't know if you're alright or not."

"Godric will know but I don't fear for my life. Some of them might be older than me but I was a warrior and I'm still a warrior. Godric taught me everything he knew, I'm more than ready to get rid of her and finally enjoy our time together."

The one thousand years old vampire would forever stay a fierce Viking, no matter how many years had passed since he was turned. He was probably still the same than before though he was probably not monogamous at the time. Eric probably loved the company of women but I would never blame him. Now, I knew I was the only one for him. It wouldn't change anything to know about his past lovers, he surely had too many of them.

I couldn't wait either to be with him, to have finally our old life back even if many things had changed. In fact, we would all change a little tonight but I was persuaded deep inside of me that no one would die. We would all come back safe and sound or at least, I was trying to convince myself. Hope was a great weapon against those monsters. I didn't want to let them destroy our lives because we all deserved a peaceful and happy ending.

"Oh yes, we will..." I said as I buried my head in his chest. "It will be just like before."

I wanted to enjoy this moment of peace together as long as I could because soon, it would get pretty hectic. So I closed my eyes and imagined ourselves after everything. We would be back in the house, living all together like before. We would go together at Fangtasia and I would sit on Eric's lap as I always did no matter how stupid I thought it was. We could even spend all our nights and days in his large bed.

"Such an appealing thought." He kissed the top of my head.

"You know, Ethan told me he would keep an eye on you. You'll have a bodyguard or babysitter." I joked but I was also deadly serious about that. I was reassured to know that someone as powerful as the water elemental was with Eric. The vampires wouldn't have a chance against him.

"How nice of him..." Eric said and I noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

His dear pride was hurt but I could care less. _Better his pride than himself,_ I thought to myself. Ethan was experienced and he would not be a burden for him. I even wondered who would be with him and who would be with Godric and I. I was convinced that Pam would be with us because Eric cared very much about her. As his child, he loved her more than anything in the world, even more than me but I had no issue with that. She would probably be with us because of the ancient vampire. Then, that meant Bill would be on Eric's team and that was quite disturbing and scary. The King was not Eric's best friend, he would have done anything to get rid of him and I was afraid he would do something against him if the opportunity presented itself. However, it was true that he had changed a lot and if Eric trusted him, there was a reason. I trusted my vampire's judgment.

"Alyssa... Should anything happen to me, I-"

"-Oh no! Don't start with that! Don't you dare say something like that Eric, I won't allow you to." I interrupted him, knowing what he was implying. "We are going to beat them, kill them all with fire and blood."

I was more than determined and I refused to hear him talk his death. He was immortal, he was one thousand years old. It was not his time to die and it would never be. I would go crazy and die without him. I had already nearly lost him because of his amnesiac, because of Henry and because of my own stupidity. I would not make the same mistake again. He was mine and I was his.

"With fire and blood..." He repeated, rather surprised.

"I won't lose you, we'll all be fine." I raised my head while my hands found their way behind his nape. I applied pressure to bring his face closer to mine and pressed my lips against his.

His reaction was immediate and what was supposed to be an innocent and lovely kiss turned into more. We were soon kissing passionately, Eric's hand in my hair, while he pressed my back against a wall. I was thankful for being alone with him because I did not want to be interrupted.

"What about that no sex thing?" Eric asked between his kisses.

"Let's... Let's forget about that. It won't take us too much strength and oh..." He nipped playfully on my neck, making me all of the sudden too hot. "I just want to have time for my boyfriend before the big show."

I could feel his smirk on my neck and when his other hand gripped my tights to wrap it around his waist, I got the message perfectly well. Soon, both of my legs were wrapped around him while Eric walked the stairs towards the room I used to stay when I lived with Sookie. We shouldn't be doing that but I could care less about my friends who were outside. They would understand and if they didn't, I didn't care. I was just with Eric. I would not tolerate any interruption from anyone. I didn't even care about them hearing us. I wasn't even embarrassed like yesterday.

"This... This is not a goodbye, okay..." I managed to say between my moans. It was too much. These sensations, Eric was just driving me mad with pleasure with a single touch of his hands. "This is just something to fight for, something that will bring us more will to succeed."

"Whatever you desire."

I desired many things but now, my heart and my eyes were set on him. Every single part of my body wanted him.

"I love you so much, Eric." I half moaned, half said while Eric got rid of my clothes very easily and very quickly.

"I love you too, Alyssa."

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

There was blood everywhere, on the ground, on the walls and on us but it wasn't ours thankfully. Godric, Pam, Sookie and I were all fine. We hadn't truly been in danger to be completely honest. The guards were no match against us and especially against the two vampires. Sookie and I used our power but it was nothing compared to them.

We had one goal and it was finding the Authority but it was harder than I thought it would be. Their headquarters were a labyrinth and since we did not know the place, we had to stay on our guards. I could perfectly imagine some hidden and secret ways from where they could watch us like cowards.

However, I was confident. They were hiding because they were afraid for their lives but we would find them. There was a chance that the other team had already gotten to them. Alcide had also joined the party and stayed with Eric, Bill and Ethan. It gave them another advantage since he was a werewolf.

Godric seemed particularly serene but also feral. His face was covered in blood and he could scare anyone. If I didn't know him, I would run for my life. I had never seen him that way and I now realized why he told he had not always been the nice and friendly vampire he was now. Deep inside of him, he was still a mindless and violent killer and he could murder someone without remorse. The ancient vampire was dangerous. Pam was also enjoying her time there, she was very impressive.

Suddenly, the ancient vampire froze and so did Pam. Their heads turned towards a wall. They heard something. Before I knew what was happening, Godric had grabbed me and Sookie was held by Pam. They were running away towards the exit without saying a single word.

I was lost.

It was not until we got outside that I managed to ask what was happening.

"They've trapped us, knowing that we would come..." Pam said, her voice surprisingly trembling.

A second later, an explosion was heard coming from the inside building. I tensed knowing that Eric, Ethan, Alcide and Bill were still inside. I was terrified and the look on the two vampires faces wasn't very reassuring. _Were they even aware of the danger they were in? Were they dead?_ No, it was just impossible.

From our current location, I faintly see a man and a wolf running towards us. As they approached, I realized that it was Ethan and Alcide. _Where the hell was Eric? Why wasn't he with them? _I was ready to ask a hundred questions but that time, a much bigger explosion occurred, nearly destroying the entire building.

"Oh my God..." Sookie said while I just watched.

It was just a very bad dream. I would wake up very soon and find myself back into my vampire's arms.

"Where's Eric? Where is he?" I asked to everyone, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. So, where's Eric? Any idea?<em>

_sailorangelmoon1 : yes they are talking again but for now it won't be like before._

_xxxRena : Will Ethan die? Perhaps... or perhaps not. you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, I'm glad you like him._

_A huge thanks to sailorangelmoon1, Midnat, Emzy2k11, VampireElf and xxxRena for their reviews._

_Please review._


	101. Chapter 100

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 100 :<span>

No one was answering and it increased my fear. My vampire was nowhere to be seen, there was not even a single sign of him. I was half expecting him to appear in his vampire way but nothing was happening. He just seemed gone but it didn't make sense. He was strong and he was mine. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes as I imagined the worst. He could be dead at that very moment. No, Eric was alive otherwise Godric and Pam would feel it.

"They were waiting for us. They ambushed us and silvered Eric and Bill." Ethan said through harsh breathes. He was having difficulties to breath. His hand was on his stomach, covered in blood. He was hurt. "They took them before we got the chance to do anything. They expected Alyssa to be with us." He finished and fell to his knees. Sookie quickly got beside him.

I didn't move a inch, too stunned. _How did they manage to kidnap Eric?_ I could care less about Bill, he could be dead and my life wouldn't be changed. The one thousand years old vampire was a part of my life, he was all I had got. He was my oxygen. I didn't want anyone to take him away from me. I could not leave him alone to his fate. I had to fight for the one I loved. It was probably reckless and I was falling right into their trap but Eric wouldn't hesitate to do it for me either.

"I have to get inside." I said and started to walk in the direction of the building. I was acting on autopilot. Nothing else mattered but my mission. I had to find Eric, kill the entire Authority and go back home with him. Easier said than done but it wasn't important. I was the salamander, I was meant for greatness and I would destroy whoever tried to hurt the one I loved.

"Absolutely not." Godric said and grabbed violently my wrist, nearly breaking it in the process.

_What the hell was that reaction? _His progeny was in danger and he was denying me the chance to go to his rescue. It was just insane. _What was he even doing there? He shouldn't even waste time and run to help Eric_, I thought to myself. He wasn't making any sense and I felt like I was the only reasonable person there.

"Let me go! He's inside and alone! It is our duty to help him. We can't leave him. He would come for us. You know it, Godric! He's your progeny _for fuck's sake_."

He was not lost. He might even have managed to escape and was trying hard to find his way outside despite the explosion and the fire that was spreading there. If I went inside, I even would be able to shield him from the flames.

"You'll get yourself killed. The building is going to cave in." He stated very coldly as if the situation didn't bother him. "We need to leave. It is too dangerous."

If Godric had slapped me, it would have had the same effect on me. _Wasn't he going to do anything for his child?_ I could care less if I got hurt, my only concern was Eric. He was more important than anything. _Who knew what the Authority had in mind for him? _They could torture him and in the end kill him very painfully. I knew what vampires were capable of. Their imaginations were limitless when it came to make someone suffer and I was talking with full knowledge of the facts. Henry was particularly creative and he was only a thousand years old. Some members of the Auhority like Salome were old and surely cruel.

"It is not nearly as dangerous as the situation Eric's in! How can you tell us to go back? Godric, you're insane! Pam, tell him we have to go in."

Surely Pamela would agree with me. She was loyal to her maker and would do anything for me. If the ancient vampire refused my proposal, she would side with me.

"We can't. We would die." The female vampire answered.

I was in a very bad movie. It just couldn't be happening._ Was everyone against me? Weren't they realizing what was occurring?_ I would not leave Eric.

"This is bloody stupid. Let go of my wrist Godric." I ordered. "I'm going inside."

"No, you aren't." I frowned. "They are already gone far away from this place. They trapped us and thought we would die in the explosion but we didn't. They took Eric and Bill to lure us. You will only end up dying if you try anything. Trust me."

I shook my head. I just want Eric back in my arms, _wasn't it too much to ask for?_ It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I just didn't understand how it could have gone so wrong. _How did they manage to trap us so easily?_ We had two experienced vampires, I didn't understand. I was at the end of my tether right now. My whole body was shaking with fear, anger and disappointment. I failed Eric, I failed everyone and he was now gone. I should have been with him. I could have stopped them before they took him.

"Guys, I think Ethan's in a bad shape. Whatever you decide to do, you need to do it quickly." Sookie said and I glanced at the water elemental.

He was staring at the ground, he looked awfully pale. His shirt was covered in blood and I felt like he was slowly fading away. As strange as it sounded, his presence around me was not as strong as before.

"He needs blood..." Godric stated, letting go of my hand.

I took advantage of that distraction to run towards the building. I didn't get too far because the ancient vampire caught me in a heartbeat. I screamed at him like a mad woman, telling him to let me go. I also fought against his hard grip trying to hit him with my fists and feet but it didn't affect him. He didn't even move a inch while holding me and dragging me back from the place we came.

"Please Godric... Please." My strength was leaving my body, turning me into a broken doll who could only break down in tears. I begged him but it was pointless.

"I can't, Alyssa... Don't make this harder for us." He whispered in my ear. "If I could bring Eric back, it would be done. There's nothing we can do for now."

It just broke my heart to hear those words but I believed in Godric. He would not lie to me, he would not give up his child except if he had no other choice, except if he was powerless. In that case, I guessed he didn't know what to do.

"Is he going to be alright?" I heard Sookie ask and I looked at my elemental friend. Pam was giving Ethan her blood and he already looked better. It was good but he was not my main focus.

"He's going to be more than fine." Godric answered for the female vampire. "We should leave now. Pamela, take the car and continue to feed him your blood until he's good enough. I'll fly with Alyssa."

She obeyed while I just stood there with the vampire's arms still holding me, keeping me strong on my feet. Without his support, I would fall down. Sensing my weak state, Godric just hugged me from behind while we watched the building burn.

"Come on. We should not linger here. There's nothing we can do." He said and soon, I found myself held protectively in his arms while we were flying away from trouble.

We were silent. The only sounds that could be heard were my sobs. I was pathetic but it was too much for me. My greatest fear had just come to life and I had no idea how it would end, how we would get out of that mess. I wasn't even sure there was a chance to find him. I wanted to be hopeful.

"Is he dead?" I finally dared to ask, the dreadful question was burning my tongue.

"No, he's not but I don't believe he's fine either. I... I sensed his pain but now, I don't feel anything. Eric closed the bond, for us. Without our connection, there's no way to find him. Even in danger, he wants to protect us."

_What a stupid vampire_, I thought to myself. We were there for him, we would search for him with or without the bond. It was just a pointless attempt to keep us out of trouble. _Did he truly believe we would leave him with the Authority? _He knew his maker, his child and me so well, that it just wasn't possible. _Why was he making things harder for us?_ Sure, Eric would be a bait for the Authority but it didn't matter. We all needed him, more than he thought.

"If... If he dies, will you know it?"

Godric nodded and it was a small kind of relief. As long as the ancient vampire didn't feel his child meeting the true death, it meant Eric was alive. That didn't mean he was fine but it was better than being dead. It gave us something to fight for. It gave us hope and that was exactly what we needed. I promised myself I would kill every single vampire who dared to lay a hand on my vampire. I would make them pay for what they did, they would rot in hell. They would meet the true death the hardest way and I would make sure they would suffer.

"I should have been with him..." I said and buried my neck in the ancient vampire's chest. "It's unfair. Why us?"

"You would have been caught. We underestimated them, a grave mistake I'm responsible for."

We were all to blame. Even I was too confident and it brought us only pain. _How could we have let that happen?_ We should have been more careful and expect a trap like that one. If Eric died, I would forever blame myself. I also knew I wouldn't be able to move on. I couldn't imagine being with someone else. Those dark thoughts shouldn't be on my mind right now. He was not going to meet the true death, he was much more useful for the Authority alive, at least for now. It probably gave us enough time to think of a plan to come to his rescue.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

The ancient vampire sighed. "I have no idea but I'll manage to find a solution. I promise you I will bring him back to you. He's my progeny, I would go through hell for him."

"I would do anything for him too. You probably won't agree but I want to take part in the research or in whatever you'll plan to do. I can't stay in Sookie's house even if my life is in danger. If I lose him Godric, it will kill me."

The vampire tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to his hard body as if I would fall from his arms at any second. My friend probably shared the same feeling concerning Eric. The relationship they shared was wonderful. Such a deep connection was magical. They had spent a thousand years together, it couldn't end that way. It would just destroy him the same way it would do to me.

"It won't happen."

"Do you think Bill could have betrayed us? I mean, he got captured too but I don't know. It is a possibility, isn't it?"

That idea crossed my mind a few minutes ago. I disliked the vampire with passion and it wouldn't be surprising if he had joined our enemies, too afraid for his life . He was capable of betraying us to save his own skin. After all he became King of Louisiana after killing Sophie-Ann with the help of Nan Flanagan who just happened to work for the same Authority that now had Eric. If it was just a coincidence, it was just bad luck but if Bill had something to do with that trap, I would make him pay.

"Compton is nothing but loyal to our cause. It is not very wise for him to change sides. The Authority would kill him once they got what they want. I believe they took him for another reason, Sookie. Russell tasted her, he knows what her blood can do though the effect is only temporary. She as valuable as you are for them. They won't pass up an opportunity to use her blood and walk under the sun. Bill is only a bait to get her. Even if they broke up, she would still be there for him. She has a a kind heart."

It made sense when I thought about it. With the ability to walk under the sun, those vampires would be unstoppable. They would be able to do everything they wanted. It was a scary idea because they would use it the wrong way. We had to put an end to that folly.

"He can sense you. He knows you are safe, it probably gives him hope." Godric stated as he landed in front of Sookie's house. We were all alone, the others were probably still on their way. "He'll be relieved."

Those words were supposed to reassure me but it had the opposite effect on me. It brought me down and when my feet touched the ground, I wrapped my arms around the vampire's body. I needed his comfort, I needed him. Sensing my sadness, Godric tenderly stroked my back, rocking back and forth as if I was a child. I wanted that mess to end, I wanted to be together and happy, as a family.

"I wish I could locate him thanks to the bond. I wished it worked that way..." I whispered. It would be so easy for us. I would at least know he was alive and even if I felt his pain, it would only be a reminder of his existence. "We will kill them all... They will pay..." I finished, determined.

My anger and my grief would turn into hate. It would bring me enough power to destroy them for good. I would set them on fire and watch them burn to death. It would bring me so much joy though that could appear cruel. I didn't care. If they wanted to play a sick game, they would get the punishment they deserved. To win against them, I had to become a monster myself and I was more than ready for that.

"For now, the best we can do is to rest. We won't be doing anything good after tonight's events. Come on, let's get inside." He let go of me and took my hand gently in his own, leading me inside. I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"I wish I could stay with you during daylight. I don't feel like being alone."

The ancient vampire's closeness would comfort me, reassure me but it was impossible. There wasn't enough place for me in the safe room. I didn't want to bother Pam who was probably disturbed enough by the disappearance of her maker. I didn't want to impose my presence.

"You are not alone. Ethan, Sookie and Alcide will be there."

I smiled sadly at him. It just wasn't the same with them. Sure, I absolutely adored the water elemental and seeing him hurt, tonight, pained me but he was not as close to Eric as Godric was. If we shared a bond and if I enjoyed his company, it was different than being with the ancient vampire in such a bad situation. Godric was my long time friend and he understood perfectly my emotions, at least more than Ethan in that case.

" Anyway, there's nothing stopping you from staying with me. If it please you, I won't mind. We've already done this before."

"What about Pam?"

"She'll be okay with that. She had to sleep beside Compton... She didn't enjoy that situation but Pam won't mind if you're here. She's aware of your attachment to Eric, I'm even pretty sure she has a soft spot for you but won't ever admit it. You're more than welcome with us."

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep very much that day. In fact, whenever I closed my eyes, I imagined Eric's being tortured or worst. It was eating me alive to ignore what was happening to him. Godric and Pam weren't in a better shape. I had been laying on the bed the entire morning, the ancient vampire's arms around my body, keeping me very close to him, almost afraid of letting me disappear. It felt nice to be with him though I wished the situation was different. Godric's face was stained with his own blood, just like Pam's one. They were deeply affected by the kidnapping of the one thousand years old vampire. It was understandable after all.<p>

I wished there was a way to erase last night and bring Eric back.

Now, I was back upstairs but I was empty. There was someone missing, a part of me was gone with him and no one could change that. All I wanted to do was cry and destroy whatever was near me. It was the only way to channel my anger. I did break down a few times since my waking up and refused any kind of help Ethan, Alcide or Sookie tried to provide me. It was very nice of them but it was just out of line. I didn't want to spend time with them because they couldn't understand what I was going through. I felt guilty and so ashamed of myself. I should have insisted to be on the same team as him, I should have been there and shielded him with my fire. Even if I could have gotten captured too, I would have been with him. I hated being kept apart from the one I loved because it brought me back to the time he was amnesiac and to the time I spent with Henry. It was just the same and it destroyed me. It brought back bad memories and made me lose control of myself. I was freaked out by the perspective of losing him forever and giving him up. What were they doing to him? _What was Eric thinking? Was I someone he thought about? Did our love helped him?_

"Alyssa." Ethan said as he sat beside me on the sofa.

"I just want to be alone. Leave please."

The water elemental was so much better than last night and I was glad about that but I wished to be left alone with my dark thoughts. I could only pray for my vampire though I was not used to do that.

"It is perhaps what you want but not what you need. I know what you're feeling but listen, you'll have your vampire back."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

I shook my head. He didn't have the power to make such a promise. He didn't have the power to save my vampire. He couldn't know what the future held. No one could know and it was a shame.

"But you can't do that! You told me you would bring him back to me but you failed! You almost swore you'd protect him and he's gone." I accused him though it was completely unfair. He got hurt last night, he could have died but instead of showing him compassion, I was being a bitch. It was certainly not his fault that Eric got captured and I was sure he did everything in his power to help him.

He just sighed and put one of his arms around me. "I wish you didn't have to go through that pain but he's not lost. He's not dead. There's still hope. Do not despair."

"Don't take it personally but I don't want to become like you... If he dies, I don't want to be hung up on him like you're on your wife. It is beautiful but it is also dramatic. You'll never be able to move on completely but then you continue your life as if it is alright. I'm not strong like you. I won't be able to survive without him, even with my friends around me." I started to cry again and I felt so pathetic. "I should have told him he was completely forgiven... I stopped blaming him so long ago but I forgot to tell him... He doesn't even know how much he means to me, how much I love him."

I wished I had told Eric about my feelings, about the fact that I didn't care about the kiss with Sookie and everything else. I wished he knew I only wanted to spend my life with him, to spend an eternity with him by my side.

"I'm sure he knows..."

* * *

><p><em>The end is coming. Only a few chapters left. I hope you liked this one.<em>

_coogie88 : They're once again kept apart. For how long? That's the big question. Alyssa has grown up now, she sees things differently and is less stubborn yes._

_RainbowUnicorns938 : You'll see if he dies or not. I imagine Ethan and Alyssa's relationship to be like the one you can get with your brother or sister but then, it is also more than that. It's a different kind of love, it's hard to explain. I agree with you about the show and how they delt with Pam and Eric's relationship._

_VampireElf : Thank you._

_A huge thanks to : Midnat, sailorangelmoon1, coogie88, Lizz, RainbowUnicorns938, xxxRena, SimplyMae, VampireElf, blathana and sophia1691 for their reviews._

_Please review._


	102. Chapter 101

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 101 :<span>

Even though I was a bitch towards him at first, Ethan stayed with me the rest of the day, comforting me and wiping my tears away. He kept telling me I had nothing to fear, that Eric would be back in my arms very quickly. He assured me he would take care of that personally knowing how pained I was. He was very well placed to give me advice considering his situation. I just wished I didn't have to go through all of that because it was killing me inside. We had just started to rebuild our relationship, I was just starting to adjust to my life. It wasn't fair and all I wanted was to have him back with me. We would spend our nights together, just being happy with no other threat.

I had also been thinking a lot about what we could do or rather what I could do to help. I didn't find my solution on that point. I was limited, in fact we were all limited because we had no idea where he was being kept. If we ever found out about his location, we could strike and that time kill them all. However, it was impossible to know where he was because Eric had blocked that stupid bond he shared with his maker and progeny. It was frustrating but also understandable. He did not want to put us into trouble, he didn't want us to get hurt or killed because he was a bait. He was doing that for us but he should be thinking of himself first. He was being tortured and I hated that.

The only way I could think of to save him was to reverse the situation. I would be a bait, I would offer myself in exchange of Eric. I could already hear Godric's reprimanding me about that plan but I believed it was a good one. It was reckless and certainly insane but it was the only way. I would also not be all by myself. The vampires would not be too far away and that would allow us to destroy them for good and free Eric.

The only problem in that plan was that the members of the Authority were not that stupid. They would smell the trap and wouldn't fall into it. That was the huge problem. We would get caught in the end.

That was so fucked up.

"Did you get some sleep today?" Godric asked as he came in the kitchen, taking a seat next to me and pressing a gentle kiss on my temple.

"No, not really... I don't think you did either. I saw your tears and you got the bleeds, didn't you?"

I remembered the ancient vampire's face stained with his own blood due to his tears. He had cried very silently that day and it broke my heart. Even while he rested, his tears were rolling down his cheeks. I had never seen him that way, it was the very first time Godric was showing me that side of him. I had never thought I would witness a scene like that one. I wished I didn't.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I know you too well for that..." I started and took a deep and long breath. "I've been thinking all the day... I thought about offering myself in exchange for Eric."

The ancient vampire growled loudly as expected. _Couldn't he behave like a normal guy for a second?_ There was no reason to act like an animal.

"No."

"Listen... We could lure them into thinking I'm doing this my own way without your intervention.. You would sense if I was in trouble and we could get Eric back. It is risky but I can't find anything else."

I knew I was capable of playing a dangerous game in front of those vampires. I was getting used to lie to get what I wanted from them. I could also defend myself and last as long as needed in order for everyone else to join me. I was more than ready to put myself in danger for my vampire. He would do the same for me and he had already done it countless time.

"I won't allow this, Alyssa. I have faith in you but should anything happen to you, I would forever blame myself and Eric would forever blame me too. You're too important for both of us." He explained though he didn't have too. I already knew all those things but I felt the need to do everything I could for the one I loved.

"But what are we going to do? We can't stay here... He's probably being tortured."

He shook his head in defeat and shame. "After spending two thousand years on this earth, I have no idea."

I had that small hope the ancient vampire would have a plan but he didn't. It brought me down._ Wasn't it any solution for him? Was he destined to that fate?_ I was a fucking elemental and there was nothing I could do to help him. It was all because of that stupid bond he blocked. He was alone. _Wait a minute, Alyssa,_ I thought to myself. Bill had also been captured and though I could care less about him, for once in his life he could be useful. Jessica was his progeny and the bond they shared would help us. Bill was not very clever and he probably wanted to be rescued. He couldn't have thought about cutting of that link.

"Jessica. She'll be able to localize her maker."

The ancient vampire raised his eyebrows at me.

"She's our best chance. Sookie can call her. The Authority might be aware of her existence but they never ever threatened her."" I said, hopeful.

I slowly glimpsed the light at the end of the tunnel. That was the end, I was persuaded it would be over and they wouldn't expect us to come that time. It was their end. I could already feel myself slowly starting to get warmer inside. The fire within me was boiling. I was like a ticking bomb.

"I agree with you but if there's a chance to find him that way, I don't want you to go with us." He said, very calmly.

"What? No, I'm not okay with that. Wherever you're going, I'll be with you. You can't ask me to stay away while we're talking about Eric. I know I can be a distraction but I wasn't when we were at their headquarters. I was fine and I fought very well. They didn't even manage to touch me, I was not hurt. Everything will be fine."

I didn't want to be excluded from that fight because it was mine too. I trusted Godric but I had to be with him. I would be better if I saw what was happening. I went crazy around a week ago when the vampires didn't give me any news. It would be the same and even worst.

"I will not risk your life further. I have to focus on my child, not you. There will be wolves and vampires there. It is too much for you. I beg you to listen to me. I know that what I ask from you is hard but it's for your safety. Imagine if you come and have to watch Russell or Salome plunge a stake through Eric's heart, would you be able to live again after that? It would just drive you insane. Sure, you would avenge him but it would never be enough. For once Alyssa, just trust me."

I had seen Eric dying in my dreams many times and a part of me always died with him. I wouldn't be able to control myself properly if the vampire I loved was gone forever. It would break me down and Godric was right. I would become mad with desperation. Eric was the reason my heart started beating uncontrollably whenever he was close to me. I had never felt that way with anyone else. Sure, I had boyfriends in the past, I fell in love but it wasn't so powerful, I never shared with them the deep connection I had with Eric. It was scary to be honest but I wouldn't want to give it up. It was so pure and unique. As cliché as it sounded, I was starting to believe he was my soulmate though I had never thought it existed. I was not hopelessly romantic but I wanted to believe it was true. He was mine and I was his, nothing could change that.

There was also another huge risk if I came. I could hurt my friends by accident if I lost control of myself. I would be unstable and the danger would be too present for them. That would certainly make me lose my mind too. If I was responsible of their injuries or deaths, I would not be able to survive without them in my life.

"I-You're right and I know you'll do your best and that you will bring him back... but I'm afraid for you. I can't lose you too, Godric."

I would be kept in the dark while he was gone and I hated that. There was no way for me to know if he was fine or not. I would be exactly in the same state as the one I was right now, except that I would not have my friends with me to comfort me.

"You will never lose me, Alyssa. You saved me from death, you convinced me that it was worth living no matter what I did in the past. I am not going to let myself get killed. I cherish life too much now. I promise you I'll be fine." He assured me and I believed in him. If anyone was capable of succeeding, it was the ancient vampire. "Pam and Ethan will come with me while Alcide will keep an eye on Sookie and you. I do not think they would dare to attack now that they have Eric and you are protected in this house. The vampires could come but they wouldn't be able to do anything if you stay inside. Don't get out of the house."

I nodded. That time, I would not disobey him. He didn't need to be worried about me while he had his child to save. It was very strange for me to do so, it was a true change but it was for the best. I was likely going to bring more trouble than anything else. I had to stay back for Eric's safety, it was the least I could do for him.

"Just don't be too confident, Godric. Anything can happen." I said, though I was glad Ethan was going with him. The water elemental might not have been very useful the last time but it would be different now. He wouldn't let himself get hurt in the process.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to ask Sookie to call Jessica. You can come with me or wait there."

I decided to follow him. Each step I took brought me closer to the moment I would be reunited with my vampire. It only made my heart beat faster in my chest. When Godric talked to Jessica through the phone, I held my breath but in the end, she came to our help. Bill never told her in which situation we were in. She had been kept in the dark for her safety and due to the fact she was still a very young vampire.

At least, when the ancient vampire asked her if the bond between her and Bill was open, she answered positively. It was a huge relief for me. It was the end, I could already feel it though it seemed so unreal. It was happening so quickly. It was soon settled without any argument. The mission was simple, the plan not very important since time was running.

The vampires and the water elemental were already leaving with Jessica to guide them. I had refused to say goodbye to my friends and especially to Godric. There was no need to, I only kissed him on the cheek hoping that it would protect him and give me luck.

Now that they were gone, the only thing we could do was waiting. It was already getting on my nerves but I promised Godric and myself that I wouldn't do anything stupid. So, I just sat on the sofa alone and playing with a little fireball I had created to keep me busy. It was also a way to channel my anger and my fear.

"Oh no." I heard Sookie's voice and my attention was now directed to her. She was standing by the window, looking outside. _Why was I suddenly thinking something very bad was happening?_

"What is it?" I asked, quickly standing up and coming by her side, that time a flame surrounding my two hands.

The telepath didn't need to answer me. My eyes could perfectly see the werewolves outside. They were ready to attack and we were alone. Sure, Alcide was there but he wouldn't be able to keep them away for long. There was nothing Sookie and I could do because it wasn't like the other day, Ethan was absent.

That was so fucked up. However, we had to deal with them or keep them outside as long as possible.

"Stay inside." Alcide said as he took of his shirt and pants.

Sookie and I watched as he went outside and turned into a wolves. I was worried for him and for us. I didn't know what Alcide had in his mind but I wasn't sure he could convince those were to leave us in peace. I wondered if he could communicate with them by growling or showing his teeth. I didn't know many things about werewolves.

A creaking noise suddenly caught my attention and I turned around quickly. I gasped at a growling wolf that was right in front of me. _How did they get in the house?_ I didn't have time to do anything because the wolf was already charging at us. He attacked Sookie first, she just had time to cover her throat with her arms before she was knocked out on the ground. The beast turned towards me and I got a grip on myself, raising my hand to protect me but it was already too late, not because my fire wasn't present but because of the sharp pain I felt on my head. Someone had hit me and I was now on the ground, unable to move.

Soon, darkness was all around me and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I moaned because of the pain in my head. I thought it was only a dream. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark outthere but there were torches all around me, giving me enough light to see that I was somewhere that looked like a clearing.<p>

It felt like I was in a very bad movie to be honest. I didn't like that, not at all.

I tried to move but soon realized that my hands were tied behind my back, there was even a wood stick behind me. I just couldn't believe that I got kidnapped like a fool. I got knocked out without any chance to defend myself. How pathetic was it. I guessed they did it because I was a threat. There was just one question, _where was I?_

"Alyssa."

I tensed. I knew that voice, it was Eric. I raised my head and saw him. He was on the ground, just like me his hands were tied behind his body. The difference between the two of us was that he was silvered. He was in a very bad shape. He was bleeding from the wounds, his clothes were covered in blood. He was hurt, he had definitely been tortured. I could faintly see fresh wounds on his skin. I guessed he wasn't healing because of the silver wrapped around him. He also got the bleeds and that meant he did not get much sleep. _He was even paler than usual_, I thought to myself. _What did they do to him? What was the point of having us together there?_ It didn't make any sense.

_More, where the fuck was Godric, Pam and Ethan_? They were supposed to come to his rescue. _Where was Bill?_ I was so lost. There was a huge problem there. It was just crazy. They just couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

"What are you doing here?" He painfully asked me.

"I... I have no idea. Godric, Pam and Ethan were supposed to save you by using Jessica's bond with Bill. I was waiting at Sookie's house for their return when wolves came and they managed to get me. How are you? What did they do to you?"

He stared at me and I could see how much he wanted to come beside me, how much he loved me. He hated the fact that I was now in the same position as him. For once I stayed behind but trouble found me though I didn't ask for it.

"It isn't important what they've done to me." He started. "Bill is not here. He's held somewhere else. They believed it would be too easy otherwise..."

_Oh no._ That meant Godric, Pam and Ethan were far away from us, they wouldn't come to our help. We were by ourselves. Sure, I shared a bond with the ancient vampire but he was certainly too busy where he was. There was probably a huge fight taking place where he was. I didn't even know if they could come in time. I had that terrible feeling which told me that soon the night would come to an end. The wicked members of the Authority had probably planned that situation. I would have to watch my vampire burn under the sun, then it would be my time.

"We'll get out of this." I assured, trying to convince myself and the vampire in front of me. I would not let them kill us without giving them a good fight.

For now, we were alone. There was no sign of anyone and it was a very good thing. If I could just free my hands, I would be able to help the vampire and together we could leave. I would give him my blood and it would be over.

That was when I realized something. My ties were just a rope. I could easily burn them with my skin or with a fire surrounding my hands. I sighed in relief.

"Listen... I'll remove your chains while I'm free. I can destroy those cords, okay?"

He nodded, surprised. It was so easy that it didn't sound real. There was a trap somewhere but I couldn't see where. Perhaps I was overreacting. The vampires perhaps hadn't realized their mistakes. Perhaps the wolves had fastened me. _Stupid creatures_, I thought. I shook my head. It was now time to focus on my power despite my head ache. It was rather easy to gather my fire since I was determined to get us out of there. The fact that Eric was injured played in my favor. It made me furious and set fire to things proved to be simpler when I was angry. The ropes soon turned into ashes and I was free. I smiled at the vampire who still had his eyes on me.

"Okay... It was easier than I thought." I stood up, looking around and making sure there was no one around. "I can't believe they managed to fool us... We should have known. At least, we're together now."

It was not really the best time to talk but I couldn't help myself. It guessed it was just a way to calm me down. It could get worse at any second but I was ready for anything. I was all by myself because the vampire wouldn't be able to do anything in his current state.

"I've been so worried about you... I keep crying and it was awful. I had so many questions." I blurted out as I walked towards Eric to free him from his silver chains. "I felt so bad because I haven't told you I forgive you and I-" The words died on my lips as I was stopped by a sudden stinging pain on my abdomen.

I was stunned for a second but the metallic taste in my mouth and the sound of Eric's screams brought me back to reality and I realized what was happening to me. I looked at my stomach only to see a wooden stake there and blood, my blood. The only thing that prevented me from falling on the ground was the firm grip of someone on my shoulder.

I tried to talk but I found out I couldn't. Every single of part of my body hurt now. I was in so much pain.

"You took my Talbot, my lover... Now I take yours." The person behind me said. It was Russell but his voice already seemed so far away. My head was spinning, I was feeling bad, really bad.

I was losing blood , perhaps too much blood. "It is a shame to have to kill such a useful creature but that was her fate."

He release my shoulder and I fell on the ground, unable to move. I had no energy left, I wasn't even able to say a single words. I was empty.

"I will kill you."

"You won't, Northman. You will watch your precious elemental die in front of you, you will feel life leaving her body slowly and in the end you will join her in death, burning under the morning sun. There's nothing you can do. This is the end for both of you." Russell snapped back at Eric and I guessed he left because I heard a very strange noise.

It couldn't end that way. I didn't want to die, I didn't want Eric to meet the sun but there was no one coming for us.

"Stay with me, Alyssa. Don't you dare die on me." Eric ordered me and I heard him fighting against his chains for me, hurting himself in the process. It broke my heart. "Don't close your eyes, please."

I wished I could tell him that it would be okay, that I would be fine. It would be a lie. I was dying, there was no point denying it. It was the end for me but hopefully not for my vampire. Even if death awaited me, I could only hope someone would save him.

That was my last thought before darkness surrounded me.

_The End?**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>So... This might or might not be the end. It's up to you guys. You have the fate of this story in your hands. It can end in next chapter or you'll have a few chapters left (around 4 I think).<br>_

_ J**ust to clear the air, THIS IS NOT BLACKMAIL because I can already imagine what kind of reviews I will get... I'm just wondering if there will be a happy end or not, okay? So please don't start screaming at me and telling me I'm a bitch. It won't do any good. I'm just trying to know if it's better to end this on a happy note or not. I'm not in a fantastic mood these days so that explains the possible end.  
><strong>_

_SimplyMae : Again, thank you for reading and I hope you won't get mad at me after that chapter because of this note. I'm repeating myself, it's not blackmail. I'm not in a very good mood and I'm just a little sad about many things. So, sorry.  
><em>

_VampireElf: I think Alyssa and Godric's relationship is complicated. They are definitely more than friends but they're not really like brother and sister. I just see them as a pair but then, they don't have the same relationship than Eric and Alyssa. I'm probably not very clear right now sorry. Your reviews are great!_

_A huge thanks to : coogie88, sailorangelmoon1, Midnat, SimplyMae, VampireElf, Lizz and xxxRena for their reviews. _

_Please review._


	103. Chapter 102

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 102 :<span>

Something was wrong, it was evident for the two thousand years old vampire. He could sense it, in fact he smelt the trap as soon as they left the house but it was already too late. He was too caught up in a fight that he wished he could have avoided. The members of the Authority were not waiting for them but they were putting up a huge fight, though the oldest vampires were missing. It didn't mean it was easy.

Yet, it was the least of his problem. There was something definitely wrong with Alyssa. First, he felt her losing consciousness and then, the worst happen. He sensed her pain and it almost made him fall to his knees. It was atrocious. He didn't know what was happening but she was badly hurt. Her life was in danger but she was alone. Godric could not help her and it was killing him.

However, all of a sudden another bond appeared. His child, the ancient vampire could sense his progeny. It was almost surreal. What he got from him didn't reassure him at all. He was physically in pain, there was not point denying it but it wasn't that thing which bothered him. The most agonizing suffering was emotional. That was when it all clicked for him and with one look at the female vampire not far away from him, his greatest fears and doubts were proven to be true.

If it was true that Eric could also sense Alyssa's feelings and pain, it wouldn't be the same. There was much more. Godric was persuaded they were together and that his progeny was watching the one he loved dying. As hard as it was to admit it, the elemental was dying and it seemed like there was nothing Eric could do though he was probably with her.

"Go, we'll manage to save Compton and get back to Sookie's safely before sunrise." Pam said while she plunged a stake through a werewolf body without hesitation. She was sensing her maker but from what she could gather by only looking at Godric, someone else was concerned.

Alyssa had probably gotten into trouble again. The girl had probably tried to prove how strong she was but in the end, she only succeeded in complicate things.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You might be older but Eric's my maker. He taught me well and the eldest members have run away. We'll be fine. Eric needs you. You don't have much time."

Godric weighed the pros and cons. His child had opened the bond for a good reason, he needed assistance and there was no danger around them.

Then, there was Pam and Ethan. _Would they be able to get out of that mess all by themselves?_ He had no doubt about Pam's capacity. She was the strongest female vampire he knew and Eric was just so proud of her. Ethan could also take care of himself and if he was honest with himself, Godric could care less about what happened to the water elemental as long as Alyssa and Eric were fine.

The choice was easy. Alyssa and Eric were both in danger. Godric had to intervene otherwise, not only would he lose his closest human friend but also his progeny. As Pam mentioned, he only had a limited amount of time. The sun would rise in one or two hours, it was perhaps just enough to get where they were, just enough to save them.

The ancient vampire glanced at Pam and she nodded. A second later, Godric was in the air, flying towards the place he sensed them. It was rather far away from the place where Compton was kept but it was alright. He had to get there as fast as he could. The more time he took, the more he felt Alyssa's life leaving her body. It was the very first time, he felt someone dying and he didn't like that, especially because it was the fire elemental. He created a very close and deep bond with her. It was almost like the one he had with Eric, it would just break him to lose her, just like it would destroy him to lose his progeny. He would also forever feel guilty for leaving them to their fates.

The closer he got to the place Eric and Alyssa were, the more nauseous he felt. The fire elemental was near death, Godric realized he might even get there too late. The ancient vampire could also hear screams, his child's screams. He was begging Alyssa to open her eyes, to stay with him forever. He kept saying he loved her and that he couldn't lose her. It just broke Godric's heart.

His progeny was desperate. It was even worst than the loss of a child, he was perhaps losing the first woman he truly loved since his transformation into a vampire. Eric had many lovers, it was impossible to count how much women he fucked but he never fell in love so hard before. It even surprised Godric when he first sensed those feelings from Eric but it did happen. It wouldn't be fair to punish him by taking away Alyssa. He didn't deserve that nor did she.

Alyssa was perhaps the most stubborn reckless and infuriating girl he had ever met but she would do anything for the one she loved. Her careless attitude was probably caused by her young age but she had a good heart, just like Sookie Stackhouse. She was a beautiful person inside and out. She just needed time to get enough confidence in herself when it came to her power but also to herself as a woman. She had so much power over Eric but she wasn't aware of that fact. She was still too troubled by what happened when Eric was amnesiac. It was bloody stupid but time would heal that, if she lived.

"Don't leave me... Don't do this to me..." Eric screamed while the ancient vampire landed beside him.

His eyes went immediately on the body laying face down on the ground, a pool of blood staining the grass all around. It was Alyssa, a stake hammered in her stomach. She was not moving, she was just bleeding. Her heartbeat was so slow. Her sweet blood was however very tempting. The smell was delicious and it was extremely hard for the vampire to keep his fangs to himself. During his first years as a vampire, he wouldn't have hesitated, he would have just drained her. Now, he was just frozen to the spot. His inner beast didn't control him anymore.

"Godric... Save her... Please..." The one thousand vampire begged, bloody tears streaming down his face.

He was broken. Godric had only seen him that way once and it was when he decided to meet the sun. It was the same sight, a heartbroken vampire, begging the one he considered his father to help him. That was also when the older vampire noticed the situation his progeny was in. Smoke was coming out of his wounds, the silver chains was burning his body and created deep wounds. Eric could deal with that physical pain but not being able to move and save the one you loved was worse than anything else in the world. It was evident that the person who had planned all of that wanted to make sure the one thousand years old vampire would suffer. The fact that the sun would soon rise was also something to take into consideration. The vampire behind all of that wanted Eric to meet the sun after watching Alyssa's death. That was cruel, hideous.

"She doesn't have much time. I can't promise you it will work." The ancient vampire said as he knelt beside the elemental. She was so pale.

"Please... Turn her if you must but don't let her die. I'm too weak to do anything... I can't...Save her. We don't have much time."

Godric moved the woman so that he would be able to remove the stake from her body and feed her his blood immediately after. He had to be very careful not to aggravate her state. There was also another risk. It was perhaps already too late to save her as a human. There was a chance that he might have to turn her, to maker her his second progeny. He wasn't sure it was what she would want. He wasn't sure it was what he wanted. He didn't want to let her go and die but having her as a child would change too many things. He wasn't even sure she could deal with being a vampire, she was too good for that and she was so young. What about her elemental nature? Would it change anything? Would she lose her power? In theory, when an elemental died, another one took her or his place, but what if the elemental was made a vampire. The ancient vampire had no idea.

It wasn't the right time to have those thoughts. _If she is meant to be a vampire, so be it_, Godric thought. The only thing he had to do now was save her life no matter how he did it. She was far too important for both of them. She didn't deserve to die that way.

The vampire bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth the same moment he pulled the stake out of her body. She didn't even make a sound, nor did she move. She was barely drinking his blood, it was slow, it was almost as if nothing happened. It took the vampire a few second to realize that she was indeed accepting his life essence. It was more a reflex than anything else. Alyssa wasn't conscious, it was only her body reacting to the addictive blood of a vampire. Would it be sufficient to heal her or would he have to turn her in the end? For now, Godric hadn't the answer. It was too soon to be sure.

"She's taking your blood..." Eric said in a sigh, his entire body relaxing a little bit. He watched carefully as Alyssa slowly drank from his maker. It was just a reflex but it was a very good sign.

Her injury was deadly serious, Russell made sure of that. Eric sensed her pain and watched her slowly falling unconscious, her life leaving her body. She could have died without Godric's intervention. The one thousand years old vampire was thankful because he could not imagine his life without her. She became his world, she became a part of him just like Godric and Pam did. He could not lose her that way, he could not lose her at all. As he watched her laying on the grass, he cried and begged her to fight for her life, to fight for them. They had an eternity to love each other, she had to cling to that thought and stay alive. He wasn't sure she could hear him at the time but it was the only thing he could do. The chains prevented him from saving her and it killed him.

His own life could have ended too. He would have met the sun if Russell's plan had worked. Now, even if it would soon be daylight, he would avoid death thanks to the help of his beloved maker. They were safe now that Godric was there. Perhaps if Eric had opened up the bond earlier, Alyssa wouldn't have gotten hurt but that was only a possibility. Knowing the elemental, she would have followed him for Eric. Yet, there was something strange about the whole situation. Alyssa should have been with Godric if the ancient vampire was going to his child's rescue. It didn't make sense, except if for once she decided to stay out of trouble. That was ironic if it was the truth. The only time she chose to remain in a safe place, she got kidnapped.

"She's healing, I can feel it." Eric stated, though he didn't know if those words were meant to reassure his maker or himself. He was still scared of the future. What if it was only a foolish dream? What if he was just imagining her healing?

"She is, indeed." Godric said, sensing his blood leaving his body.

It was a very sensual experience but in such cases as that one, it was hard to appreciate it, not to mention Eric would be furious if he knew but it was natural. Every single vampire who shared blood with a human felt it. The bond the ancient vampire shared with Alyssa would also be strengthened. She would have embarrassing dreams about him again but at least she would be alive.

"She'll need a lot of blood. She was near death. I'm afraid I'm going to overcook her, she'll be high on blood, Eric." The ancient vampire stated while the elemental was still unconsciously drinking form him but that time more forcefully. The wound on her stomach was slowly but surely closing but the internal damages needed more blood.

"I don't care as long as she's fine. We can deal with her being too high." Eric tried to joke.

He wouldn't mind handle her in that state but he just wished the circumstances were different. He just wished he could truly take advantage of it but that time he wouldn't be able to do so. However, once all of that shit would be over, he would ravish her every night, he would make her feel his love.

"She'll be fine." The ancient vampire said but he suddenly tensed.

They were not alone anymore. Godric looked at his child worriedly. It was not the best moment for another fight but the ancient vampire was the only one who could defend them. Eric was still silvered and probably too weak to put up a fight, especially against a vampire or more.

The ancient vampire had no choice but to remove his writs from the elemental's mouth, at least for a little while. He just had to take care of that new threat. Alyssa would be fine as long as he could give him more blood later. The vampire who was lurking in the shadow was not an old one. Godric would easily take care of him. Eric watched his maker carefully and suddenly, he was using his vampire speed and strength to get rid of a very young vampire. Russell probably thought that boy would prevent Eric form escaping his fate, though it was strange he didn't stay. Wouldn't he want to watch the death of the vampire who killed his lover? Perhaps he didn't need to, perhaps he had other plans and believed no one would come. It was the only answer.

It didn't Godric too long to get rid of the intruder, a few seconds and it was over. Godric came back next to the unconscious woman, his left hand covered in blood. From what Eric managed to see, his maker had ripped out the vampire's heart, ending the fight very quickly. If that vampire was supposed to guard them, he had failed miserably but Russell did not expect anyone to save them, so it made sense.

The ancient vampire did not waist time and bit into his right wrist bringing it once again against Alyssa's mouth. The elemental swallowed the blood and moaned the moment it touched her tongue. She was still in another world and would probably sleep for a few hours but it didn't matter. She would just be fine after that.

"Do you think more will come?" Eric asked, referring to the now dead vampire.

"No, but we have to leave soon and find a shelter. The sun will rise soon, too soon. We do not have enough time to go back to Bon Temps. Even if we flew, we won't make it in time because you're too weak."

Eric nodded. His strength had left his body. He had been tortured during the entire day, he hadn't been able to sleep and the silver chains all around his body weren't helping him. He wasn't able to fly on his own as hard as it was to admit it. He didn't have enough energy, he needed blood but he wouldn't get any. There was no human there except Alyssa but she was not in condition to feed him enough blood. Sure, Godric's blood was healing her but her body needed a few hours to fully recover from her injury. She was to stay untouched.

"We can't go to ground, we can't leave her." Eric stated.

"I've seen a house not far away. We'll glamour the occupant and stay there for the day. We don't have any other choice, my child. At least, a human house will be safer for us. Even if we could go to ground, it would be too risky."

The one thousand years old vampire agreed with his maker and couldn't wait to be released from his chains. He also wanted to hold Alyssa in his arms again though that would have to wait until tomorrow because of his current state. For now, Godric would have to take care of her and the older vampire would also have to help his child standing up, and just walking.

"I hope she won't wake up while we're asleep. She'll be uncontrollable." Godric said, knowing that with the amount of blood she had ingested, Alyssa would be very high. Vampire blood was after all for some people nothing else but a drug.

* * *

><p>I always expected death to be different. I didn't know if I believed in heaven or hell but at least, I thought I would see something. I felt like I was on cloud nine at that very moment, I felt so good but at the same time so hot. The only thing that helped was those two hard and cold things around me. <em>What the hell was that?<em> I tried to move away and at some point I succeeded.

I sat up and I now realized where I was. It was a very small room with candles all around, it looked more like a cellar than anything else. I was sitting on a mattress with two sleeping vampires. Godric and Eric were there, dead to the world. _How was it possible for them or rather us to be there?_ I remembered being staked by Russell and then nothing. _Could it be a dream or was it real?_

I wanted it to be real because what I was seeing pleased me very much as strange as it was. Eric was only wearing his underwear, I could perfectly see him nearly completely naked despite the lack of light. Godric on the other hand was fully clothed but my stare stayed on him longer than it should have. I had never realized how peaceful he looked and how handsome he was when he was resting. Unconsciously, I bit my bottom lip and soon I was imagining things that shouldn't be on my mind. I shouldn't have those thoughts about my friend but I could not stop it. My mind but also my body were acting on their own, I had no control over my moves.

Soon I was literally sitting on Godric, my head just above his. My heart was pounding in my chest and I so badly wanted to press my lips against his but something was stopping me. The same heart that was going wild inside of me belonged to another and that vampire was right there beside me. So I just moved away from Godric and got close to Eric. His naked skin was doing wonderful things to my burning body. I knew exactly what that meant, I wanted him but at the same time and as scary as it was, my body wanted another one.

I was beyond aroused at that very moment. It was wrong, so wrong but all I wanted was one of them or the two of them. I just didn't understand what was happening with me. My body was going wild and there was no way I could stop myself.

I was acting on auto pilot. I pressed my lips against Eric's, hoping to get a reaction out of him. I needed whatever he could give me, I wanted him to touch me, to kiss, to just have his way with me. I wanted him to wake up and make love to me or just fuck me, I could care less about what it did as long as it made that desire disappear. There was no reaction and I found myself groaning in displeasure. _Stupid vampire_, I thought to myself. I shook my head, Eric wouldn't help me but there was someone else there. Once again, I found myself on top of the ancient vampire. I shouldn't be thinking about doing that with him, but I had no other choice. I was too lost to think properly. So I just let myself go and kissed him and pressed myself against him to get as close as possible to him.

I smiled when I felt him kissing me back. It was so good and when I felt his hands on my hips, I couldn't be happier. However, it came to an end too soon and I found myself pinned against the mattress by the ancient vampire. One of his hands was holding mine above my head, the other one was on my neck.

"Stop this." Godric ordered but I just smiled stupidly at him.

"I thought she would be high on blood but not this much..." I heard Eric say and I felt his stare on me.

I was in trouble. I was in a big mess but all I wanted was a little help with a very intimate issue.

"If only I had reacted first."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked that new chapter because I'm very anxious about it... So yes it's not the end but I'm sure some of you will be surprised and will probably hate that new chapter. It's a very different one that I've written and what happens in it is kind of disturbing... So yeah I would understand hateful reviews at some point but to defend myself, I would say that Alyssa was high on blood and wasn't in control of her body and mind. And also I would say that now Alyssa and Eric are even right? So please don't be too harsh with your comments. I just hope you'll laugh with that chapter, it is supposed to make you unwind after all this drama. Also, I'm deeply sorry if this chapter bothered some of you, it isn't my intention, I just wanted to write something funny.<br>_

_However, I'm sure a certain person will like that chapter. _

_And yes, there will be a happy ending._

_coogie88: thank you. And yes, they'll need a good and long vacation._

_ff13: You should leave review more often and you should see some review I write, they're crazy! Thank you very much for your compliments. It really means a lot._

_A huge thanks to :coogie88, sophia1691, xxxRena, RainbowUnicorns938, SimplyMae, Midnat, VampireElf ff13 and Lizz for their reviews. Really, your reviews were amazing and they made me so happy. It even gave me the desire to write more and more. So thank you very much!_

_Please review._


	104. Chapter 103

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 103 :<span>

I was trying to fight against the vampire's grip just to get physical contact. I truly didn't know what was happening to me, I was burning but not because of my fire, it was something else, it was more primal, I would even say sexual. I was so ashamed of myself because it wasn't me. I wasn't that desperate when it came to sex but at that very moment, I couldn't control myself.

"I told you she would be high... It could even have been worst, Eric. I had to give her a lot of blood, she was badly injured." Godric said, the hand on my throat gently squeezing it just to make me stop moving. It worked because a second later, I submitted and was as still as a rock.

"Sure and I will never thank you enough for that. I'm to blame for not reacting sooner to her attentions. I would have loved being waken up the way you did, though I did feel her lips on mine."

I remembered kissing Eric, my boyfriend. It was good but he was completely dead to the world. He hadn't moved a bit, he hadn't done anything. That was why I turned to Godric and I was disgusted with myself for doing so. He was my friend and I tried to take advantage of him. It wasn't who I was. I didn't have any desire for him, at least when my mind was not clouded. It must have something to do with his blood. Yet I had already drunk from him and it never had that effect. _What was different? Was it the amount of blood he gave me? Did he give me that much blood?_ I didn't remember but it could make sense. It would explain my sudden desire for physical contact. I just wanted it to stop, it was just too much for me.

"She could have raped you." Eric joked and it surprised me. He wasn't acting like he was jealous but he should be. He seemed almost amused by the situation. " Now come on, I'll take care of her. You can rest again, we have a few hours before the sun sets."

"And how do you intend to take care of her hum?" Godric asked, raising his eyebrows at his child. He was so funny that way especially from my point of view since I was still trapped under him.

"How do you think? I'm going to give her exactly what she craves."

I shivered at his voice, at his hidden promise. My mind was already imagining wicked scenarios and I smiled at those thoughts. There was definitely something really wrong with me otherwise I wouldn't think about having sex with Eric beside a sleeping Godric. That was very improper and not polite towards the ancient vampire. It was absolutely out of the question but my body had a mind of its own and it was very disturbing. I was not the one in control and I hated that.

"Eric..." Godric growled but it only caused the younger vampire to chuckle.

"I've done worst, you've seen worst and you're not innocent either. Let her go."

Strangely, the ancient vampire released me but I wasn't free for too long. I was back into the arms of another vampire. Eric was sitting against the bedpost, my back was against his chest while his arms encircled my body. It was a very nice position and I wanted to literally rub myself all over him though the idea could be quite disturbing. I was behaving more like an animal than anything else.

"Perhaps but the situation was different. It was another era, we fucked, we fed from strangers. Alyssa is clearly not going to be treated like a common whore, no matter if she's high on blood Eric." Godric explained while I took one of Eric's hands and kissed each finger.

"Of course not, I was merely joking Godric. I'm just going to calm her down by being with her. She won't be high for too long, you can go back to sleep. You need to rest more than I do."

The ancient vampire nodded and I saw him, laying down again and closing his eyes. _Could he be asleep that quickly?_ If so, I wished I could do the same but right now, there were other things that needed my attention.

"I love you Eric!" I said and tried to wriggle away from his tight grip. He was so strong. "I want you."

"Sure you do, you'll always want me. You'll never be able to get over me, Alyssa."

That was so true. Even when it was complicated between us, even when I was a bitch towards him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was obsessed by him, he was just everything for me. He was my lover, he was the one I had given my heart to but not only. My body, my soul belonged to him entirely. My entire self belonged to that infuriating one thousand years old vampire.

"But what about you? Do you want me the way I desire you? I'm burning for you."

Eric chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck, gently pressing his lips against my bare skin. That was so good but not enough to satisfy me. I craved for more.

"Why are you even asking? You already know the answer. You're mine and I am yours forever but I won't take advantage of you in that state, at least not with my maker beside us. You would hold it against me. This is why we're going to wait until you've calmed down."

I pouted though the vampire couldn't see my face. _Couldn't he feel how hard it was for me?_ It was so cruel to leave me in that state. He had no right to do that. If he truly loved me, he had to give me everything I wanted. That was how a relationship was supposed to work, he had to please me and I was not asking him such a hard sacrifice. It would even be very pleasurable for him.

"No! No! No! I need you!" I nearly screamed and tried to turn around but he was holding me still.

"Calm down. You'll wake up the neighbors and we don't need to attract attention. We've glamoured the owners but it is still dangerous."

It only got worse. I wanted to slap him in order to get a reaction out of him. He found me attractive, he assured me he loved me but it wasn't enough. Right now, he didn't desire me as much as I desired him.

"Calm down, Alyssa." He ordered but I kept fighting against his grip like a mad woman, perhaps I was going insane. "Stop this."

I didn't listen to him and his only reaction was to suddenly sink his fangs inside of me. I tried to scream but Eric's hand had moved to my mouth and muffled my screams. He drank from me, not too hard but he was not gentle either. It was just enough to ease my unusual pain. He did not take much and it didn't hurt and soon it was already over. He removed his fangs from my neck, slowly licking the wound clean.

I was petrified, not with fear but it hit me like a full on rainstorm. Once he pierced my skin, something snapped inside arousal disappeared. I was coming back to my senses and it only took one bite, if only he had done that sooner.

"I apologize for this but it was the only way. You ingested so much of his blood." He whispered in my hear and kissed the wound left by his bite. "I expected craziness from you but not that much."

I didn't answer, I just sat there a little bit numb from the whole situation. I was too shocked to do anything. My behavior was just unacceptable and I was so ashamed of myself. I was also furious with myself for letting myself go so easily. I didn't even try to fight against those urges.

"I'm so sorry." I said and was suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable in that position. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and my breaths were shorter than ever. I would even say that I was starting to hyperventilate. There was too much going on in my mind right now, so many contradictory feelings but it was mostly anger and disgust. I was so furious with myself. That was so embarrassing.

I betrayed Eric by kissing his maker and now I found myself in the same situation as him when he kissed Sookie. I was an horrible person but it also made me realize what kind of bitch I was towards him. I was unfair and now I understood how bad and guilty he felt when he got his memory back. It pained me very much because it would be fair if he gave me the same treatment I gave him.

I just wanted to cry and hide and leave that place. I was so ashamed of myself. I probably managed to fuck up everything again. That time I couldn't blame anyone else but me. That was all my fault and despite the fact that I drank vampire blood, it wasn't an excuse. It was like my greatest fear was happening again, for the second time. I was perhaps losing him though he did tell me we would be together forever.

"You put up quite a show." Eric teased me and I was stunned. How could he joke? "Oh please, don't cry Alyssa."

_Why wasn't he furious with me? Why wasn't he screaming at me?_ Sure, it was nice but being the possessive vampire he was, his reaction was unexpected.

"But I... I kissed Godric..."

"I know but under the influence of his blood. His blood is extremely powerful, you couldn't have fought against it." He reassured me and kissed my exposed shoulder.

It was still not an excuse and I shook my head. How could I look at my reflection in a mirror knowing what I had done? I was convinced that I had just ruined everything though Eric was nothing but nice with me. It hid something because he couldn't take my attitude so well.

"Why aren't you furious? I just don't understand how you can be so tolerant about it. It doesn't look like you."

Eric had always been very possessive and when we weren't even together, he reacted very badly when I kissed Godric while being drunk. He had also criticized my relationship with his maker at some point but I only had eyes for Eric. I didn't imagine my life without him.

"I am furious with you but it is not your fault, at least not entirely. I expected this kind of reaction from you and I don't hold it against you, no do I hold it against my maker. He saved you by giving you his blood, you are alive because of him and that is something I will never forget. Plus, it's not like it's going to happen again."

" But when you kissed Sookie, I acted like a bitch... The situations are the same, Eric."

The one thousand years old vampire sighed.

"Perhaps but at least, now we're even, don't you think? We have both kissed different persons, we can put it behind us for good and start something new. Is that acceptable for you?"

I quickly nodded and smiled at myself. That was good but it didn't help me feel better. In fact, now I felt dumber than ever. I had just overreacted while no one was blaming me. _What was wrong with me seriously?_ It was like I was some kind of masochistic, like I needed to be punished. It was ridiculous. Why was it so hard for me to accept the fact that he was okay with it? It didn't make any sense. His behavior also made me feel guilty for all the things I put him through during those past weeks.

"You must think I'm a nutcase..."

"Then you are my dear little nutcase. After everything you've been through, after everything we've been through it's okay." He started while one of his hands draw invisible patters on my stomach, exactly where I got staked. Perhaps he was just making sure I was completely healed.

My shirt was all bloody and there was a huge hole in it. The stake Russell used on me wasn't there anymore but the scars of his attack were still present on my clothes. At least, I was fine.

"I was so afraid, I thought I had lost you... If Godric hadn't come, you'd be dead."

I closed my eyes, feeling some tears pouring down my face. I remembered every single details of last night. I felt myself dying and it was an atrocious feeling. I was persuaded I would never ever see the one I loved again. It was terrifying. I didn't want to go through that again.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"Russell left believing the sun would end me but Godric came and saved both of us. I was too weak so we chose to find a human house to stay. We glamoured the owners and we're currently in their basement, we managed to bring there enough comfort for you."

I still saw Eric wrapped up in silver. The wounds on his skin were so deep and smoke was coming out of it.

"It's perfect as long as I'm with you."

I could be sleeping on a cold hard ground, I wouldn't care as long as Eric was with me and as long as we were safe. I could care less about being comfortable because he was alive. It was the same with Godric.

"Eric, what did the Authority do to you?" I asked, perhaps too curious for my own good.

"What do you think, Alyssa? I spare you the details but they tortured me and they have centuries of practice. Russell was very active and he suggested to separate Bill and I, now I know why. It was his plan from the very beginning. He didn't care that you're an elemental, he didn't care about your power because he only wanted revenge on me. You were the best target, unfortunately."

Though Eric was evasive about his torture, I could imagine what he had been though knowing what Henry was capable of. Now, I would surely be haunted by the images of Eric being in my place and it was a very disturbing thought. However, it could be a very good thing because that gave me another reason to hate those vampires. That brought me more desire to burn them, to make them rot in hell. They deserved it so much.

"How did you heal? Did you feed from me while I was asleep?" I asked, faintly noticing that he had no scar and no wound on his skin.

"Oh no, though it would have been sweeter but you were in no shape for that. You were too weak and your body was slowly healing its internals wounds. I fed from the owners of the house. Godric watched me because I could have lost control and killed them by accident but thankfully I didn't. Their bloods were not very tasty, with yours, there's no point denying the fact that it would have been more complicated and difficult. I'm glad it wasn't yours, I could have drained you."

"No, you wouldn't have because you love me. Your thirst might have been enormous but your love for me is bigger than anything else. I trust you with my life." I said.

I was convinced that the vampire could never hurt me intentionally, that was why he couldn't drain me no matter how sweet my blood tasted. It was perhaps wishful thinking but I believed in that. Eric's desire for blood worked somehow like my power. I couldn't burn him even if I was furious with him because my love overpower my fire. It was magical and great.

"Perhaps you shouldn't but I'm glad you do."

"So, now what are we going to do? What's the plan for Russell and the members of the Authority who still live? Do you know what happened with Godric?"

* * *

><p>As soon as nighttime came, the vampires and I left the house we were staying in very carefully. There were still threats out these, Russell being the most dangerous one. Sure it was likely impossible for him to know I was alive just like Eric was but it was still something we couldn't exclude without risking our lives. So we flew back to Sookie's and I prayed that everyone would be fine.<p>

The last things I remembered before falling unconscious was Sookie being knocked out and Alcide going out to fight against the wolves. Russell had planned everything for my kidnapping. The first time I decided to stay at home, I got myself in trouble. How ironic that was but I was fine. I was more worried about my friends. Did they take Sookie way too for her fairy blood? Did Alcide manage to make them leave? I was soon going to get my answers.

Then, there were also Pam and Ethan. Jessica had just helped them finding Bill, she wasn't supposed to take part in the fight. I could care less about the King of Louisiana. He was the least of my problem and if he had met the true death, it was his fate. I would not shed a tear for him. Sookie, however, could be touched by his final disappearance. She probably still had a soft spot for him despite his betrayal. I didn't want to see her sad even if I hadn't forgotten about this kiss she shared with Eric, I need to put it behind and start all over again. The telepath and I were friends, she accepted me before we discovered what I was. She was scared of me, she never treated me like a freak and I liked that.

Concerning Eric's child and the water elemental, I was convinced that the female vampire was fine otherwise Eric wouldn't be so calm. He looked rather serene so Pamela was alright. Yet, I had no clue about Ethan's condition. Unlike me and Pam, he didn't not share a bond with one of those two vampires. He only drank Pam's blood the night we attacked the Authority's headquarters. I hoped he was fine because I cared deeply about him and losing him would be very hard for me. He was the only one who could understand what I was going through with my power. When we practiced.

When Eric landed, he gently dropped me on my feet but kept me close to him. I knew he wasn't going to leave my side for a very long time, too afraid of watching me and feeling me die. I liked that because I had the same need. I wanted to stay close to him because he was everything to me. I was glad he wasn't holding against me the fact that I kissed his maker while being drunk with his blood. Yet, I was still mortified whenever I thought about my attitude towards the two vampires. I kept apologizing towards Eric but also towards Godric. I was still so ashamed of myself but the vampires seemed okay with my attitude. They even made stupid jokes about me, they just teased me and though that was very embarrassing, it was meant to make us unwind. It was something we needed, laughing couldn't only bring us goodness.

"Oh my God, you're all fine!" Sookie screamed as she ran towards us and soon I was wrapped in very friendly embrace. "What happened to you? I was so worried!"

"It's a long story."

The fairy released me and then looked at me, worriedly. " What's the fuck is this?" She pointed the hole in my shirt.

"I got staked but I'm fine, really. What about you? He knocked you out."

"Oh I'm perfectly okay. Alcide came back just in time but the wolves had already taken you. It was too late. I'm sorry."

At least, they were both alright and that was all that mattered. They were not to blame for what happened to me. The poor Sookie couldn't have done anything against the wolf who took me, he was too quick, even for me. Alcide probably had too many were to deal with.

"Anyway, the others are waiting for you in the living room. While you were gone, Ethan thought about a plan that could work that time." Sookie said and that caught everyone's attention.

The water elemental was fine and he had a plan. That was good. I was now persuaded that our ordeal would come to an end soon.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Only two chapters left...It's going to be strange once it will be over.I don't want to let those characters go...<br>_

_Lizz : Well, I have an idea for a new fanfiction but I don't know if I'll ever write it. I'm very busy with college and this year is particularly hard and it's driving me crazy. Anyway, If I do write it, it's likely going to be an Eric/OC/Godric. Also, I had another idea for Alyssa and Eric._

_Royal Ember: Oh yes he is! I wish he didn't die in season 2!_

_ff13: thanks. I'm glad that you like Alyssa and find her complex because I wanted to create a complex character. I also hope that she's not a Mary Sue._

_A huge thanks to :sailorangelmoon1, coogie88, Lizz, Royal Ember, VampireElf, Midnat, xxxRena, ff13 and SimplyMae for their reviews._

_I was very surprised by the good reviews I got. I really expected people to be furious by what happened, but no. That made me so happy. So thank you so much, it means a lot._

_Also, would you be interested by a very small one shot about Alyssa and Eric for Christmas? It would really be short but perhaps very sweet.  
><em>

_Please review._


	105. Chapter 104

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 104 :<span>

Ethan's plan was risky but I believed it was a good one. We couldn't be very picky, we had no other choice if we wanted to end all of that. There was no other way for us and using the vampire way didn't work so why not follow Ethan's plan? Eric and Godric were not very pleased by all of that, it was written on their faces. I understood their points of view, truly. In fact, I couldn't help but agree with them on that point but it was the only way to get rid of our enemies.

The plan was simple but dangerous. We needed to find a house, a vampire house where we could lure the members of the Authority. Then, we would trap them and they would die by fire. I was supposed to set fire to the house when they were all inside. Sure, there was a problem. The vampires could leave the house whenever they wanted to, except if they couldn't. That was when Ethan was supposed to come in the picture. He was the water elemental and by using his power he could block them inside the house. They would be unable to leave and they would just die by fire. They would burn to death. There was no risk for Ethan and I either. We would be protected from the the members of The Authority by creating some kind of shield between them and us. Then, my fire could not hurt us and that was perfect.

It was very dangerous and I was quite reluctant to put myself in danger again and especially after that terrible near death experience. I could have died last night without Godric's intervention and all because of one single vampire, Russell Edgington. I was scared to find myself in the same position. I was certainly not ready to get through that pain again. It was a very disturbing feeling to feel your life leaving your body. There was nothing I could do to stop it. There was no point fighting it because I was too weak. I had no energy left in my body; not even my fire was burning inside of me. That was perhaps the strangest thing about what I remembered feeling. I was always burning deep inside of me though my skin was not always hot nor was I hurting anyone. It was just a never ending fire but last night, it grew colder. It was just scary to be honest. I was not only dying as Alyssa Bennett, a mere human girl but also as the elemental, as the salamander.

At least, I was alive and alright. I was just very disturbed by what happened but still in control of my body, of my power. The plan was going to work except if the vampires were totally against it. If they refused, we couldn't go against their wishes. It would just be too complicated and going behind their backs would be reckless. We had to be all together otherwise it would cause our deaths. That was not a very appealing thought. We had already been through too much and it had to come to an end so that we could live our lives again.

I wanted to be back with Eric and enjoy every single moment with him. We deserved happiness and we would get it after all these ordeals. We were on good terms now, I would even say our relationship was better than ever despite everything that happened. Eric even managed to forgive me right away and after I kissed his maker in a desperate and shameful attempt to have sex with him. I was beyond embarrassed by my attitude but Eric managed to deal with it. I still felt very guilty and shocked by my attitude. The way I behaved was disgusting and my vampire should be furious with me but he wasn't, at least not that much.

In fact, I would even say that Eric and I were closer due to that situation. We were even, we were the same, we did the same stupid mistake while not being in control of ourselves. Mine was however worst because I could have done worse, Godric's blood clouded my mind so badly. It was just insane but at least now, I knew how he felt about me. I was glad we could put it all behind us and start all over again. We could have a much stronger relationship than before. I was persuaded it brought us back together in a new way. It was just stupid that it took us so long to do it. It took me to nearly die to realize how wrong I was.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Godric said as expected.

"We did it your way, it failed. Now this is the elemental way. If you've got another plan, I'm listening, otherwise we do it." Ethan answered, determinedly.

It was our last choice. We shouldn't think too much about it. Perhaps we were losing precious time and the Authority was probably taking advantage of our hesitation. Sure, they might believe Eric and I were dead because of what Russell planned but there was still everyone else. They wanted to kill us alone and the fact that Pam, Godric and Ethan saved Bill from their hands proved that we were capable of fighting against them. I believed they were preparing their last attack. They were going to strike very soon to end us. All we needed was to be the first one to end all of that.

"You don't know if this plan will work either. You can't guarantee us your success and your safety. Alyssa nearly died last night, we are not ready to take any risk concerning her and even you Ethan. You are our friend." Godric explained and I understood his point of view very well.

I was concerned by that plan, it was my life after all but then, all of our lives were in danger. It wasn't the right time to hesitate.

"I know but it can't go on that way and you know it. They'll have us at some point, they will kill us. I have run away from Henry for so long, I have seen many things when it comes to vampires and other supernatural species, I can tell you that there's no other way to end all of this now. I know what I am doing. I'm very well trained to fight against vampires and I know I can keep them inside the building with my power. They won't be able to escape. I will also be able to shield Alyssa and I from them once we're all in."

I trusted Ethan. He was wonderful when it came to his power. He hadn't told me everything that happened to him during his life but he managed to avoid Henry and his friends so it said enough. He was much stronger than we all believed he was. Even he did get hurt the other night, it was only because we got trapped. I was persuaded that with him, the entire Authority would disappear very soon.

"But you can't promise us you will all be safe. I won't let you put Alyssa's life in danger." Eric said, giving my thigh a gentle squeeze since we were sitting side by side on the couch. I loved the way he was being so protective over me. It showed how much he cared about me but then he didn't have to prove it anymore. I knew it very well.

"Why don't you trust her? Hasn't she proved you how powerful she is? She can do it. It will only be a very small house, she will not lose all her energy and she'll be safe with me. Just trust us, we are elementals."

There was so much confidence in his tone that it made me want to do anything he asked. There was something about Ethan, power and authority issued from him like it did from Godric. At that very moment, it seemed like they were equal; like the water elemental was also two thousand years old.

"I trust her. I know what she's capable of but I do not want to lose her. I watched her dying in front of me last night, I watched Russell plunging a stake through her body. I sensed her pain and it is not something I want to feel again. She is mine and I love her. Surely you know how I feel. Wouldn't you have done the same for your wife? She died in yours arms, I don't want Alyssa to share her fate." Eric quickly answered, raising his voice.

That was harsh. Mentioning Ethan's wife was not a very good idea knowing how much the water elemental still loved her and how much it hurt him. He felt guilty for her death, there was not a day he didn't think about her. That was a very low remark and I would have reprimanded Eric if Ethan wasn't already taking care of him I would say.

It all happened very quickly and I was still a little bit stunned by Ethan's reaction. Eric was gone from my side and immobilized against the wall. There were some kind of water chains around his neck and arms and he was held there by the force of Ethan's water. The water elemental wasn't even moving a inch of his body, he was controlling everything with his mind. It was brilliant, impressive and no one was moving, no one was saying anything. The atmosphere was very tense.

I truly loved Eric but I didn't mind if he was put back in his place by one of my friend. In fact, it was also a little bit funny. The one thousand years old vampire was so easily weakened by an elemental who only controlled water. That was probably very frustrating for him. His pride was hurt, there was no doubt about it. Yet, it proved him what Ethan was capable of even if he already knew. It was probably a way to reassure him too.

"Do not talk about my wife; You're not allowed to talk about her. I know perfectly well how it feels to lose the one you love. She died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I only stayed with her until the end, until she gave me her last breath. I was weak at the time, I didn't protect her because I couldn't. However it's very different now as you can see."

Eric's only answer was a growl and despite his attempts to speak, no sound came out of his mouth. He was unable to talk due to the pressure on his throat. If he wasn't a vampire, he would probably be dead because of the lack of oxygen.

"Ethan... I think we've all understood. You can stop now." Godric intervened and a few seconds later, his progeny was freed and he didn't looked very pleased by the situation.

He wasn't going to jump on the water elemental but he didn't like the fact that he had been so easily overpowered. Yet, he didn't say anything and came back by my side, his eyes never left Ethan.

"You're impressive, Alyssa is amazing too but it is so risky." The ancient vampire said and I knew it was my time to intervene.

"It is the only way Godric. As much as I don't like this idea because of what it means for me, we have to do it. I have to do it. We have to get rid of them, of all of them at the same time otherwise, it will be an endless renewal." I took a deep and unnecessary breath. " I don't want to die and I would even say that I'm scared but there's no other way to end. Perhaps we could come to a compromise. We follow Ethan's plan but you will all stay all around the building, making sure we are fine and making sure no one escapes alive."

To be honest, I wouldn't call that a compromise but it was still a good way to make them accept that craziness. They could not enter the house with us because that would be too risky. It could all go wrong too easily and if I lost control, they would die because of me. It was unimaginable. Even if usually, my fire didn't hurt the one I loved, I couldn't take any risk. With the adrenaline, the anger and all, it was too dangerous for them to stay close and in the house. If they thought about it for a minute, they knew I was right.

"Alyssa... I can't let you do this." Eric said.

"You can and you will because this is the only way. I love you and I will come back to you, safe and sound. I promise you we will not do anything stupid. I'll be very careful that time and no one will be able to come close to me. Last night with Russell, I was reckless and I didn't believe he could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to make a move. I should have seen it coming but I didn't. Now, I know what to expect and I won't let him fool us. I don't want to die, Eric. I want to stay by your side forever and I mean it."

That was not a suicide mission, that was just the only way to end it all. I hoped Eric could see it, I hoped he understood. I was doing that for us so that we could live peacefully together. He would just do the same if he could. Unfortunately, we had already tried that solution and it ended up with him being captured and tortured and me nearly dying. We had to try something else.

"You can't promise me anything, Alyssa. You do not control your fate. I don't want to let you fight them all by yourself or with just Ethan. This is too dangerous."

"Deep inside of you, you know I have to do it. You can't be there, you can't take them down even with Godric. They aren't stronger than you, they are just expecting your moves. They will never expect Ethan and I. They don't know what elementals are capable of, no one knows because only Henry managed to get three of them. The other vampires are still in the dark about us."

Eric sighed and shook his head. "Leave us please." He nearly ordered to everyone in the room and surprisingly, they all left except one person or rather vampire. Godric stayed and I guessed Eric's words were not directed to his maker but to everyone else. They could communicate through the bond after all.

"If you are going to try to convince me to change my mind, it won't work. I want to stay alive but I want it to be over. It just can't go on that way. We can't live in fear, we can't let them destroy us."

They didn't answer and Godric came to sit by my other side. It was very strange because I definitely expected them to reprimand me as they always did. Yet, there was something very different that time. There was some kind of acceptance in their eyes. They trusted me.

"You will listen to Ethan, you will do as he says and you will not put yourself in danger and if you ever feels that it's getting out of control, you run and scream for us. Is that clear?" Godric said and I nodded quickly.

"We're not please by this plan but you will do it with or without our consent so the only thing we can do now is making sure you'll be as safe as possible." Eric explained, grabbing my chin between his fingers so that I was looking straight at him. "You will take our blood now. It will make you stronger and it will strengthen our bond more than ever."

I grimaced at the mention of vampire blood. Last night and today put myself off their delicious and addictive life essence. I was so high on blood and it could happen again. I was convinced that I still had Godric's blood inside of me and it was very embarrassing.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea and if you're trying to get me high again so that I'll stay out of trouble, I will resist."

They just laughed.

"Sure you will resist but you're no match against us, Alyssa." Eric said and smirked at me. "You know, even if I like having you very high on blood, we have other things to deal with but I promise you that you won't be able to walk once I'm finished with you and that time it will me my blood you'll drink." The vampire lustfully said and I could not help myself and blushed at his words, especially since Godric was right there beside me. Yet, the ancient vampire was just laughing, almost like a child. "Now come on, let's not waste time."

* * *

><p>I didn't know exactly how they planned to attract all the members of the Authority inside the house I was currently waiting, but I trusted them completely. For now, I was all by myself in one of the numerous houses Eric owned in Louisiana. Ethan was supposed to join me and I was somehow starting to believe he was acting like a bait or something like that. It was not very clear for me but the only thing I knew was that he would join me while everyone else would be<p>

carefully out there, ready for anything. The only thing I could do was concentrating on my fire so that no one would come near me except Ethan or my friends.

Eric and Godric were very worried for me. The one thousand years old vampire had stayed extremely close to me while we were heading towards that house. He made me promise to be safe and come back to him. He kissed me making me crave for more but I didn't want it to look like a goodbye. It was not needed and would only bring trouble.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a few seconds later, a breathless Ethan was beside me.

"They're all coming, except Russell but Eric and Godric will take care of him."

I was ready to object when all of a sudden, we were surrounded by a good dozen vampires. All of them looked deadly and I could be scared if I was all by myself.

"Oh lovely to see you're still alive, salamander." Salome, that bitchy vampire said and I was eager to shut her up definitely. "Not for too long anyway. Whatever you are trying to do, you'll fail my dear. This is the end for you and your little friends. You're outnumbered."

I smirked at her, knowing fully that she was too arrogant for her own good. No matter how old they were, no matter how strong they were, they had been fooled and their ends were near. I was still a little bit surprised that they all came but I guessed each one wanted to taste an elemental and that will cause their end. They might all be very old, it didn't make them clever for all that.

"And you are fool enough to think that you've got us. In fact, you are now all trapped and you are all about to die." I was provoking her again but it was quite funny.

"And how so?" She asked, not believing a single word I said.

I smiled and looked at Ethan. A second later, the whole house was surrounded by water, like it was under the ocean. It was magical but also a very good vampire cemetery.

"And you think it will keep us inside? How foolish you are." The female vampire said and one of the vampires ran towards the exit, only to be thrown back inside by the water. Salome's confidence took a blow.

"How stupid you are. You can't get out of this house. This is where your lives will end. It is simple, really. You'll burn, you'll rot in hell thanks to me." I snapped back at her and create a fire encircling everyone in the room and another one which would protect Ethan and I from any attack.

That was going to be something.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked this new chapter. So, the next chapter will be the last one. I must say that I'm very sad but everyting comes to an end. <em>

**_Anyway as I promised, I wrote and posted a one shot for Christmas, it's called State Of Grace. If you haven't read it, please check it out and review. It is very important for me since I have done my best to post it on time despite all the work I had and still have.  
><em>**

_coogie88 : Alyssa now understands and yes they just needed time to heal. It's done now.  
><em>

_OptimisticLivvy : Don't worry about the happy ending._

_A huge thanks to : _coogie88_, sailorangelmoon1, OptimisticLivvy, Lizz, xxxRena, VampireElf, Midnat and ff13 for their reviews._

_I know some people won't like what I'm going to write right now but well..._**_ Please leave me a little comment since we're near the end of the story. I'm not making any threat, I just want your opinion on all of this. It's very important for me. The end is near... So please review._**


	106. Chapter 105

Hello !

Title : Set Fire To The Rain

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 105 :<span>

I watched carefully as the fire spread all around the house. It was destroying everything and everyone. The vampires around us were burning to death, their screams could be heard and the smell of their decaying fleshes was disgusting. They had tried to get to us but ended up in a very bad shape either because of me or because of Ethan. I was content and proud. It didn't affect me that I was murdering those vampires. It was for the best and no one would miss them, though I was quite disappointed that Russell wasn't there to share that fate.

A part of me was also scared for the rest of us since the former King of Mississippi was not there. Then, Eric and Godric could take care of him. They were perfectly able to end his life for good despite Russell being older. I was trying to convince but I could feel they were fine. _How could they not be fine?_

I shouldn't be so worried for them, I had my own problems to deal with. I had to stay very concentrated for my own sake. Currently, I was starting to realize how dangerous the situation we were in was. Of course, the vampires couldn't hurt us. Of course, the fire couldn't burn us but there were other consequences of the flames like the smoke, the house was also soon going to fall down and we were still inside of it. That wasn't very good and clever of us. We should have thought about that before doing all that crazy things but now it was too late for that. It was scary and I feared for our lives. However, I couldn't have those thoughts right now. Ethan and I were going to be fine or so I hoped.

I was coughing because of the smoke, it was getting hard to breathe properly. The more time we spent there, the less air we would have. We might have been elementals but we were only human and we needed oxygen. We could not last long there without breathing. Hopefully, there was a solution for that because I didn't want to die. That was going not to be a suicide mission. Eric and Godric would be so furious with me if it went wrong.

As if it wasn't complicated enough for us, there was a loud cracking sound coming from the roof. That wasn't reassuring, not at all. If I wasn't scared before, now I was terrified. I didn't want to die, killed by a stupid piece of a house. That would be ridiculous considering what I had been through during the last years. My life was not supposed to end like that. _Hell_, I had forever and I wanted to take advantage of it even if I knew I would lose some of my loved ones because of my immortality. Yet, it was who I was meant to be. I was chosen to be the next fire elemental, the salamander it was my fate from the day I was born. It could not come to an end tonight. I had only recently accepted who I was, that couldn't be taken away from me.

I wanted forever, I needed forever because that meant I would be with Eric, Godric, Pam and all the elementals. I would be with my new family and I was going to fight for them and for me.

Suddenly, a part of the roof came crashing around us and on two vampires. The living room was practically destroyed and the fire was forcing its way in everything. It was so scary and I could not stop my heart from beating at a very fast rate. It could all go very wrong in seconds.

"Ethan..." I said and looked at him. I didn't know how to get out of that mess. I relied on him totally right now. He had to think about something to get us out of there. Sure I had created the fire but once it was done, I had no real control over it. I wasn't controlling it enough to clear us a path through the house and especially I couldn't do anything when it burned the wood inside the house. Perhaps if I was more concentrated or if I wasn't so panicked inside I could.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I ought to bring you back to your vampire so you can fuck." He said, teasing me and I could not help the blush on my face. That was so not the time for such a crude remark. "I''ll protect us." He assured me very seriously that time. I believed him.

The cracking noise could be heard again but that time, I looked at the ceiling and notice that a beam was just about to crash down on us. If Ethan was going to do something, it was now or never because in a few seconds, it would be over for both of us. Soon, a huge amount of water appeared above us as if we were in the middle of a bubble and somehow I believed it was exactly what was happening. He was shielding us the only way he knew and when the beam came crashing down on us, it was stopped by the water as surprising as it was. We were perfectly safe and protected from what was going on there while the vampires burned to death.

"Now, we're going to walk out of this house. If it totally falls down, I won't be able to protect us, it would take too much energy. Anyway I think I can manage to keep the wall of water around the house until they are all gone for good." He explained to me and I only nodded. We had already done so much and if I was being completely honest with myself, I was getting tired. Using so much power was hard, harder than I thought.

The fire was dancing all around us and there was not way it would be tamed by anyone but me, though it was getting difficult, it was going wild. It was fine if we just left and made sure no one got out of the house. We had to think about our lives too. No one would blame us.

"Okay so let's start moving, slowly." Ethan said and grabbed my hand, leading the way. We had to be careful not to fall or to come face to face with a rotting vampire. That would be very annoying because the sight would be just disgusting and who knew what his reaction could be. Sure Ethan was shielding us but something bad could happen. We needed to be on our guards everytime.

As we walked, I couldn't help but take a look around. There was only one vampire who remained alive, well as alive as a vampire could be. It was Salome, the bitch was rather hard to kill but it had probably something to do with her age and her possible desire to live and kill us. That vampire surely craved for our deaths but there was nothing she could do against us. She was far too burned to do anything and no matter how hard she fought against her fate, her true death was coming. Salome tried to get to us and I saw her falling to the ground but she was now crawling towards us. She was so determined but in a few seconds, Ethan and I would be out of the house, leaving her trapped inside. I didn't feel guilty at all for that. After all, she provoked me and got what she deserved in the end. Surely, she didn't expect to die tonight nor did she believe a mere elemental could kill a three thousand years old vampire like her. Her arrogance caused her death. I almost smiled when I saw a piece of ceiling falling on her, yet not killed her. Her true death would be extremely painful but she deserved it.

The moment we walked through the door, I sighed in relief. It was over, we were safe or as safe as possible in this world.

All the vampires were gone, except for one. Just when I thought about Russell he, magically and unfortunately, appeared right in front of us but we were still under the protection of that water shield.

Russell's face was covered in blood and my heart skipped a beat at that sight. _What did it mean?_ I was afraid of the answer because that blood could belong to someone I knew, someone I loved. Eric or Godric could be dead and I wouldn't know it. Their blood could be on that monster's face.

It could also be his own blood but that didn't seem very plausible. He was three thousand years old, he was more than capable of taking care of himself and that was terrifying.

"Still alive, I see." He said, a vicious smirk on his face.

"I'm very determined to stay alive." I answered, not really knowing what I was doing.

I didn't know if it was very clever to be so cocky or to just answer him but it was more like a reflex then anything else. It was the only thing that made me forget that the blood on his face could come from someone I loved or simply cared about. There's was also a small chance that the blood belonged to a vampire from the Authority that wasn't in the house, that was one of Russell's follower.

"You're not going to be alive longer and it's not that pathetic shield that will protect you. I will drain both of us." He threatened and took at step forward but none of us moved. We were not impressed by him nor were we scared. We had already taken care of many of his friends.

There was nothing Russell could do because I would just make sure he would rot in hell like all the vampires inside the house. I was already channeling my power though it was harder than before. I didn't lack of energy but I had used a lot to set fire on the house completely. I was perfectly able to create another flame and to burn Russell, it would just take more time to make it happen. Being tired didn't help when you had to summon your power very quickly. Ethan was the same, I couldn't sense his feelings as if we shared a blood bond but I knew it. It was very strange to say that but I believed we had some kind of elemental bond and that was why I was sure he was tired too, making his shield less powerful.

It was time for me to do something. I could at least give us enough time to pull us together and the only thing that came into my mind was something I already did a few times. It wasn't the fireball because I wasn't sure it could work with the water all around us but it was rather using my mind to stop Russell. So there was the three thousand years old vampire, encircled by a flame of my creation. It would stop him for a few minutes and it was exactly what we needed. Now I just had to concentrated, take deep breath to calm myself and regain as much energy as I could to destroy the former King of Mississippi.

Russell just laughed. I was convinced the vampire was mad by now. He didn't care at all about the fire, it was like he wanted to touch it. Honestly, there was no reason to complain, that would only make things easier for us. Perhaps Russell was a little bit suicidal, wanting so badly to join his lost lover in afterlife. That thought was disturbing because it made him almost human. I meant that it proved he had feelings and was capable of love. Yet, that wasn't going to change my opinion on him and my desire to get rid of him. He was so dangerous and insane. He wanted our deaths after all. It was him or us and the choice was easily made.

"It will not stop me."

"But I will."Eric shouted as he arrived behind the three thousand years old vampire. He was touching the fire, he was nearly surrounded by it too but it wasn't hurting him. It was just dancing all around him, like his skin was kissed by fire.

Eric's intentions were however very clear and I feared Russell was expecting him. Yet, my fire was a very good distraction. It all happened so fast and I hold my breath as I watched Eric plunging a stake, I didn't know he was holding, though the former King Of Mississippi's heart. I was just stunned but relieved. Russell turned very quickly into a pool of blood and guts at Eric's feet. I let out a long breath and closed my eyes.

It was finally over but it just seemed like it was a dream. It seemed so surreal. I half expected Russell to come back from death or for some vampire to just barge out of the house. I knew it was impossible. No one could survive what occurred inside. Vampires didn't come back to life so easily.

"Well done, Eric." Ethan said and the water all around us disappeared since it wasn't needed anymore. There was no threat anymore. "Do you think they're all gone now?"

"They're all dead. Some were lurking outside but we took care of them. Godric is currently ending some of them. It is over."

They were both fine and from the look on the vampire's face, everyone else was alright. We had won against the Vampire Authority. The members were all gone, only a bad memory, one we would all need to forget.

I let go of Ethan's hand, knowing that he wouldn't mind, and ran towards Eric, wrapping my arms around him. He had blood on his clothes and face but I could care less. He was okay and that was all that mattered. I was relieved and happy.

"It's over..." I whispered.

Eric's only answer was a kiss on the top of my head and a tight embrace. There was no word needed, his touch, his attitude were just enough.

A small voice broke this moment of peace and for a brief moment, I was scared but when I saw Eric being still, I knew there was no danger. I looked around only to see the two thousand years old vampire standing there. He had no sign of wound. I let go of Eric and made my way toward Godric. I was suddenly feeling the need to hug everyone, just to make sure it was real, that I wasn't dreaming.

Godric was more than ready to return my hug and his solid body was enough to make me realize that I was very much awake and alive.

* * *

><p><em>Two Nights Later<em>

"I still can't believe it's going to be fine... It's just so unreal, Godric." I said while sitting next to the ancient vampire or rather laying half on him. My head was resting on his lap and I was very comfortable like that. It was nice to be that close to him without any threat or stress.

We were all staying at Sookie's house until Eric and Pam came back from Fangtasia. They had to take care of the bar and it was easier to do it very quickly by their own. There was no danger there. Now that the entire Authority was gone, we had nothing to fear from them. I didn't mind being away from Eric because I knew he was soon coming back and then we would have time all for ourselves. I couldn't wait for that, I was excited as pathetic as it sounded. It was just that I wanted to take advantage of him.

"But it's true."

"I'm so glad we're all alright, that no one got badly injured and that no one died and now that I'm fine too, we're going to be happy." I said, speaking a little bit too quickly.

It all felt like a dream somehow. It had been a tough and bumpy road until that day, but we managed to stay alive. This ordeal also brought everyone closer. Sookie and I could talk without me screaming at her which was a huge improvement even if I still held a grudge against her. At least, I could be civil towards her and that was what mattered after all. I cared for her safety too.

Then, there was Pam. Our relationship wasn't a friendship but there was something between us. We both loved the same vampire in a different way and it was thanks to her that I realized many things when it came to Eric. Another girl would have hated her for lying to me or implying bad things but I was thankful because she did the right thing. She was important for Eric so she was important for me too.

Ethan and I also grew closer but the same thing would have happened without all that mess because we were already connected, due to our elemental nature. I was very happy that he stayed with us the whole time because he brought me comfort and made me believe in myself more than ever. He showed me power, he showed how to be a true elemental and that was great. With his help, I became the real salamander and I had still so many things to learn from him. He had learned from the best, the former salamander and it was now Ethan's time to teach me what he knew. The water elemental was now a huge part of my life. I was a little afraid that he was going to leave us for a while but it was his right. He had done so many things for us and he didn't have too. He deserved some kind of vacation and perhaps he could find someone for him or just have a few girl friends. The choice was completely in his hands.

The situation also brought Eric and I back together though it complicated things between us, especially because we both acted like children at some point. Yet, it also changed us. Eric was now accepting me as the salamander, he trusted me more when it came to my power and that brought me a lot of joy. I was not the weak girl I was before, when we met, and I loved that. I was sure he did too. We managed to rebuild our relationship despite all that mess and perhaps even fall more in love with each other. We were not going to be kept apart, now we had forever to love each other and just live together. Our bond was unbreakable now and I was persuaded that no one could keep us apart. We had already been through so much, _could worse happen?_ I was convinced that it was impossible because worse had already happened.

Thinking about Eric meant I also had to talk about his maker. He had always been there for me, even when I was a complete bitch towards him and towards everyone. He had always been on my side, even when I was wrong and I loved him for that. He was the most amazing friend I could have ever asked for. I loved him dearly and he would always be a huge part of my life. I would always have a soft spot for him and the kiss we shared the other day was still on my mind. I liked it but I was in love with Eric and nothing would change that. I didn't desire the two vampires the same way and they both knew it. That was probably why the one thousand years old vampire was so willing to forgive me for my behavior that day.

"Godric, I just wanted to say that I apologize for kissing you and if I made you uncomfortable or just if it bothered you, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself and you probably know it but I just wanted to say it." I blurted our for the hundred times.

I was still ashamed of what I did, especially because it was my friend we were talking about. I meant, we had some kind of history together and it was perhaps like bringing back unwanted feelings. Sure, Godric didn't love me anymore, he cared about me but it was still very strange.

The ancient vampire just laughed at me and that was a very nice sound, though I wished he was not making fun of me.

"It's perfectly alright. Don't think about it anymore. It was a very nice experience but let's not do it again, not that you're a bad kisser but our relationship is more friendly than anything else."

I nodded very quickly. For me, we were more than friends, we were a family. My life wasn't complete without him as cheesy as it sounded. He saved me the first time we met, he accepted me and he proved to be my best friend. No one could replace him and I just wished he knew how much I cared for him but then again, thanks to our bond, he was aware of that fact.

"And you have another vampire to take care of. He's about to come and I'm sure you have a lot of things to say and do to... let's say celebrate this victory." Godric said and smirked at me. I knew exactly what he was implying and though it was likely going to happen, I didn't like the fact that he was so easily teasing me and making fun of me. That was embarrassing but at the same time, it was funny.

I didn't even know what to answer. I would just dig up my own grave and my face was probably red enough. Thankfully, Eric came in the room, saving me from that very embarrassing situation or perhaps making it worse I wasn't sure. I meant, I was feeling extremely happy whenever he was around and by happy I also meant excited and turned on and I just wanted him. _Why was I so easily disturbed by his arriving? How was it possible for him to have that effect on me?_

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Godric said while I sat up. The ancient vampire left very quickly but smirked at both of us. Eric took his place next to me. He was handsome as ever and something in his eyes told him he was planning something.

"Hey you."

I just smiled at him.

"You did everything you wanted at Fangtasia?" I asked but I could care less about the bar. He could have decided to paint the whole place in pink, I wouldn't care. Only Eric mattered right now and all the things I wanted us to do. I probably sounded like a huge pervert right now but _who cared?_ I had ever reason to desire that vampire and knowing that he was mine made things better.

"I did but I didn't only go there. It was just an excuse for something else."

My curiosity was picked and that was probably exactly what he intended to do.

"Oh and what did you do?"

"I did something I should have done before. I just didn't have time for that. I'm giving the house back to Sookie but since we all need a new place to stay... I got one, for you, for me, for us. I had planned it a while ago but things got quite hectic. It is under your name so no vampire will come except if you allow them."

I was stunned. _What the hell was that? Where did those ideas come from? _I had nothing against them but it was so sudden and unexpected. It was a very nice surprise, it was even more than that.

"Okay... I'm just surprise, how can you get a new house just like that?"

"Later. I'll explain everything later." He said and pressed his lips against my forehead briefly.

"Just one thing, if the house is mine, it means I can revoke your invitation whenever I want right? So you'd better be a good boy with me, be nice and do what I say otherwise you'll be homeless." I joked and Eric just laughed.

Even if the house was under my name, I didn't consider it as mine. It was ours but I couldn't help but tease that vampire I loved. It would be so funny to use that new power against him.

"You'll never be able to do so. I'm too amazing."

"Oh sure but I think it's mostly because I love you." I smiled at him and got closer to him, wanting to feel his skin, everything.

"You're just driving me crazy with that kiss me smile you know?"

He wasn't the only one going crazy. He was having the same effect on me. _We were just perfect for each other, weren't we?_

"I should probably thank you for all of this and I'm thinking of a very good way to do so and to celebrate our victory over the Authority as Godric said." That was my time to smirk at him. "I love you and I intend to spend a lot of time with you know."

"I do not deserve a woman such as you, Alyssa." Eric suddenly confessed and I was taken aback.

"That's where you're wrong." I responded and pressed my lips against his, kissing him like I wanted to, showing how ardently I loved him and burned for him the same was he did for me. " You're the only one who truly does"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIRST HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>_

_**So this is the end... I don't really know what to say. It is so strange but all good things come to an end right? This story is finished after nearly two years of writing. I never expected it to be so long but here we are, 105 chapters. I still can't believe it. I'm very proud and happy about this story. Now, I want to thank you, all of you, those who reviewed, those who only read this story. It made and makes me very happy because you liked what I did. It means a lot and there's no word to explain how grateful I am for your support. SO THANK YOU!**_

_**Now about what will happen next... I'm very busy with college and I must say that writing a story is very stressful for me. I have ideas for a new story, a Godric/OC/Eric but I also have an idea for a sequel for Set Fire To The Rain. I don't know when I'll be able to write these two stories. I'm very busy with college and I need a very long break. I think a part of me is afraid of starting a new story again because of the pressure I put on myself. (This story has been such an emotional roller coaster for me.) There's also another reason, some people on this website hurt me in their reviews or messages and I can't go through those feelings again. It's a little bit too hard for me but then many other reviewers were just wonderful and for them, I want to write. So I think I'll just wait a little bit and start something new later. My biggest fear is that by waiting I'd lose many of you, that the next story will not be as successful as this one. So I hope you will follow me whenever I start writing again. I hope you'll forgive for not starting something new right away.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked this ending, that you were not disappointed. It perhaps wasn't as exciting as you thought it would be, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Alyssa and Eric are finally going to be happy and everyone's alive.**_

_**Also, I used a quote from a show I adore (I won't say which one) and if someone finds it, well perhaps you could win something, if someone finds out the quote, that person can ask me anything via PM, like a one shot or whatever you like, it's up to you. So don't hesitate to try! I'm going to give a few clue : the show is over now, it ended in 2013 and there was a lot of blood in it (among other things). Feel free to send me a private message or to leave a review. If at least you try and send me a message, I'll give more clue.**_

_**For the last time, a huge thanks to : Becks,sailorangelmoon1, Midnat, SimplyMae, Lizz, VampireElf, xxxRena, RainbowUnicorns938, sophia1691, Royal Ember and ff13 for their reviews. It means a lot and you are all amazing.**_

_**Finally, I want to thank everyone again for your support and all. I wish there was something else to say but thank you all.  
><strong>_

_**Again, for the last time. Please be nice and write me a little comment. It's the very last time I'm asking you this and it would just be fantastic if you could just tell me what you thought about the story, this new chapter and everything. It is important for me, especially since it is the end. I really want to have your thoughts on this story, my characters and this new chapter. Please review!**_

_**Also, if you have any question, anything you want to ask me, send me a private message. I don't bite, I always answer and I'm rather nice. So don't hesitate please!**_


End file.
